The Final Battle
by 11JJ11
Summary: After the death of Pikachu, Ash is left in ruins, but many of his friends have been murdered as well. When the blame falls on Ash, and Charizard's life is in danger, Ash knows that he only has one choice. Ash escapes with his Pokemon and disappears. Three years later, a tournament is held, and Ash sees his only chance to unmask the true killer. No shippings with Ash in this story.
1. Ch 1 - Arc1: Trial with Fire

**Note: This story will contain death and murder. I don't make it too gory or anything, but if you are uncomfortable reading content like this then this story is not for you. Rated T.**

* * *

"Ash," Iris said, "Are you ready to let him out now?"

"I don't know Iris," Ash said uncertainly, "This thing was full on attacking people and buildings. Just hand it over to the authorities," Ash glanced at the Pokeball in Iris's hand nervously. Iris just smiled.

"I don't blame it, it was frightened out of its home, then everyone started attacking once it entered the city. It was just defending itself," Iris said. Ash smiled uncertainly, the Pokemon's Dark Pulse attack had barely missed him in the attack. Usually he was all for defending a Pokemon, but this thing had seemed to be attacking the city with a purpose, not out of fear.

"Iris, people are in the hospital because of this Pokemon," Ash tried to reason, "Who knows what that thing could have done if you, Haxorus, and Dragonite hadn't showed up, someone could have been killed!"

Iris smiled, "There's no such thing as a bad dragon type, Ash, a Pokemon never attacks without a reason."

Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other, and Ash gulped, "Then what was the point of coming to the middle of nowhere? Couldn't we have stayed closer to the city? You're the Opelucid gym leader now Iris!"

"I know, but we need to calm it!" Iris replied, "It will be good to get it away from people and into the forest. Then I'll use our chance to calm him down. Are you ready?"

"Yes..." Ash muttered as Pikachu jumped onto his other shoulder. Why did he have a bad feeling about this?

"Oh, stop being such a little kid! Come on out Hydreigon!" Iris cried, throwing the Pokeball into the air. With a flash of white light, the Hydreigon appeared. Ash took a step back as the brutal Pokemon raised its three heads. It glancing around at them with those hallowed eyes, scowling. There was a twitch his neck, like he was ready for a fight.

"Pika..." Pikachu said uncertainly. The Hydreigon whipped its head towards him and Pikachu. Ash could have sworn that the dragon type recognized him with the death glare it was giving him. But how could this Pokemon remember him from the hundreds of the people in the city when it attacked?

"Hydreigon," Iris said, and the dragon turned around to face her. Iris seemed unsettled as the empty red eyes glared at her, anger clearly brewing, "Um... I'm Iris. I'm here to help you."

"Gon," It growled, baring its sharp teeth, inching closer to Iris.

"Iris..." Ash shuddered, "Get it back in it's Pokeball..."

"No," Iris said, determined to understand the creature, and she stepped closer, "Hydreigon I need to-"

"Hydre!" The dragon type roared, and it rose into the air, glowing with a blue light. It came rushing down at Iris with a powerful Dragon Rush. Ash's eyes widened, he rushed forward, shoving Iris out of the way. Pikachu was thrown off his shoulder as he rolled out of the way himself.

Hydreigon roared once more and fired a Dark Pulse from its middle head at them. Pikachu leapt in front of Ash protectively and fired a Thunderbolt. The electric attack met the blast dark energy, deflecting it away from the fallen humans. Pikachu growled, cheeks sparking as he prepared to defend his trainer.

"Iris!" Ash shouted, "Get it back into the Pokeball now!" Iris reached into her sleeves, where she kept her Pokeballs, but the Hydreigon's Pokeball was gone. She glanced around, panicked, and saw it laying in the grass.

Behind Hydreigon.

She gulped.

Hydreigon took its eyes off of Iris, glaring at Ash. It became surrounded in the Dragon Rush again, charging at Ash with a powerful roar.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried, taking off with a Quick Attack. He sprang in front of Ash, allowing the Dragon Rush to hit him instead of his precious trainer.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as his best friend was thrown back. The Hydreigon turned back towards Ash, huffing as if annoyed. Twin Dark Pulses were fired at him from the two side heads, and a Thunderbolt from behind Ash blocked the first pulse. But the second Dark Pulse hit Ash, knocking back to the ground as he tried to stand. Ash let out a cry, holding his arm as the heat from the attack seared it.

Ash had been consumed in Charizard's Flamethrower before, but this was different. This attack wasn't being fired in defense or simply for battle, where the worst thing that could happen was being knocked out. This kind of attack was meant to maim someone. Or maybe even kill someone.

Pikachu charged back into battle, standing between the Hydreigon and Ash. There was something red on Pikachu, and it wasn't ketchup. Ash knew that the Hydreigon's attack had made Pikachu bleed like that, this Pokemon was most certainly not scared. Ash quickly reached for another one of his Pokeballs, but he remembered he had left them all back at the Pokemon Center. They were still recovering from when the Hydreigon had attacked Opelucid City.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack into Iron Tail, let's go!" Ash ordered, and Pikachu dashed forward encased in white light. He ran behind the Hydreigon, tail turning to metal. He swung his body around, hitting the Hydreigon on the back, "Now Thunderbolt!" Pikachu clung to the dragon type, released a charge of electricity into it.

The Hydreigon roared, and began to swing it's body around to throw Pikachu off, and it worked. Pikachu was sent flying, crashing a ways off. Ash winced, wanting to go after his Pokemon, but the dragon type was hovering between him and Pikachu.

The Hydreigon snorted, then refocused his attention on Ash. The three sets of cold red eyes glared with determination as it's three mouths opened, light coming from the back of its throats. Three powerful Flamethrowers formed as the Hydreigon draped itself in a powerful Dragon Rush.

Ash could only stare as the Hydreigon came at him with an attack meant to kill.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu screamed, he was weak, but he leapt to his feet and launched himself into Volt Tackle, rushing at the Hydreigon. Pikachu threw himself between the deadly attack and Ash, ramming into the Hydreigon with Volt Tackle. The Hydreigon's attack over took Pikachu, him taking the full blow of the attack, and he let out a scream. Yet he forced a powerful electrical current into the dragon type. Nothing would harm his Pikapi, "CHUUU!"

The Dragon Rush, the Flamethrowers, and the recoil of Volt Tackle washed over Pikachu, the force of the blow flung him back into a large rock. Ash winced as he heard a sharp snap with Pikachu's impact. He shakily looked over at Pikachu, and his face paled. The small mouse was covered in blood, his back bent a freakish way, and burns and bruises covered him from the attack.

"P-pikachu!" Ash stuttered as he stumbled to his feet, quickly running over to Pikachu.

The Hydreigon had been knocked to the ground, Pikachu's attack had managed to paralyze it. Iris saw her chance and used the opportunity to rush forward and grab the fallen Pokeball. She aimed it at the Hydreigon, and quickly recalled it as it began to rise into the air again.

She let out a sigh of relief, holding the Pokeball close, it was over now.

"Pikachu!"

Iris ran over to Ash, "Ash, I am so sorry, I didn't-" She stopped short when she saw Pikachu.

Ash had gently picked up the mouse Pokemon. Iris could see right away that he had several broken bones, but the worst of it was his broken spine. Iris turned her head away at the sickening and sad sight. Burns from the Flamethrowers still marked his body and he was letting out short, shaky breaths.

"Pikachu, stay with me, stay with me bud," Ash muttered as Pikachu's eyes flickered, he knew that this was serious, "Come on Pikachu," Ash said, standing up, walking quickly, "We'll get you to the Pokemon Center soon, you are going to be okay, you're going to be just fine," Tears were falling down Ash's cheeks, he seemed to be trying to reassure himself more than Pikachu.

"Pikapi..." Pikachu coughed, Ash glanced down at the mouse, "Pikachu pika Pikapi," Pikachu said weakly, like he knew that his injuries were beyond the Pokemon Center's healing abilities.

"No Pikachu," Ash sobbed, "You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay!" He was almost yelling at the last part.

"Pikachu pika Pikapi," Pikachu repeated again, quietly. Muttering the words, like he was trying to pick out the meanings, "Pikapi," Pikachu whimpered, looking up at Ash.

"I- I love you too Pikachu."

Pikachu smiled, but he looked pained, "Pikapi," He muttered, his eyes flickered in and out of focus. Ash looked down at him as his whole body shuddered, then the light in his eyes faded away. Pikachu took one more small shaky breath, and then closed his eyes. The small Pokemon went completely still.

"Pikachu?" Ash stuttered, and he got no response. For a moment Ash stood there, holding the dead Pokemon. Ash's face was blank, unreadable as he took in what happened. Then he spoke, voice breaking, "P-pikachu?! No! NO!" Tears were falling down his cheeks as he looked at his dead, broken companion, "Pikachu," He whispered, bringing the limp body into a hug, sobbing.

Iris stared at Ash and Pikachu in horror, and she began to shake. She tried to speak, but her voice was gone. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched the fourteen year old embrace his first Pokemon. Iris sank to her knees- This was my fault, she thought. After a minute she seemed to have found her voice, which cracked as she spoke.

"A-ash?" Her friend didn't answer, "Ash, I- I'm s-sor-"

"Don't," Ash's tone was almost cold, but cracked a bit as well, "D-don't say that. P-please..."

Iris just nodded, still crying.

Ash stood up and walked away, tears flowing. Iris followed, but kept her distance, "T-this is my fault!" She cried, shaking.

Ash didn't say anything for a moment, then quietly said, "No, it wasn't."

"Y-yes it is! It was my Hydreigon! I'm the one that let it out! I'm the one that brought you guys here! You warned me not to do it, you tried to warn me- Now- now- Oh my Arceus this is my fault!"

"No, it wasn't. You just caught that Hydreigon, you can't be held responsible. Besides... It was Pikachu's own choice." Ash lowered his head, "Let's just go back to the Pokemon Center, Iris."

She nodded again, shaking harder as they walked on.

Not that far ahead of her, Ash muttered one word. Iris had never heard a voice sound so lonely, so empty.

Sound so broken.

"Pikachu."

* * *

**Three weeks later**

_Iris was dead._

Ash closed his eyes, remembering the horror of him seeing the Opelucid City gym on fire. Remembering the horror of never seeing Iris come out.

_Tracey was dead._

The last time Ash had seen him was asking him to cover a shift at Oak's lab for him, only for him to found dead in that same place, adding to the list of ones he had lost.

Ash's head couldn't stop swimming. First Pikachu was killed, now Tracey and Iris.

_Who's next? _Ash couldn't stop himself from thinking. Who else was going to be taken from his life?

_Murdered._

Two of his best friends had been murdered.

And Pikachu as well... In a way.

Ash closed his eyes as he remembered his best friend. He shook as he recalled how the Hydreigon had attack, and how Pikachu had saved him and Iris.

_Now Iris was dead. Was Pikachu's sacrifice just in vain?_ Ash asked himself bitterly.

"Rah?" Charizard asked, his whole body rumbling. Ash glanced down at Charizard, who he was currently riding over Mount Moon on. Since Pikachu's death, Charizard had become his closest companion, never leaving his side while Ash grieved and struggled to cope with the losses.

But not even the loyal fire type could replace Pikachu.

"No Charizard, I'm fine," Ash lied, and Charizard knew it, "You just keep heading towards Saffron City," Ash said, "Officer Jenny wants to speak with us, after all, we are... suspects..." Ash stuttered out the last word, cringing.

Both Iris and Tracey had died in similar ways within a short time span, but in completely different regions. The only thing that connected Iris and Tracey was Ash himself, which lead him to be a major suspect in both cases.

Charizard let out a huff of smoke through his nostrils. The idea of Ash being Tracey's and Iris's killers put Charizard into a rage. They were just adding stress to Ash during an already difficult time for him. Couldn't they just leave his trainer alone to mourn in peace?

"There's Cerulean City," Ash said, looking at the approaching city. Charizard gave no reply, but angled his wings so he could glide in the air current. Ash scanned the city, a smile flickering on to his face as he recalled the first time he had come here, and which lead to his first battle with Misty, and how then Pikachu refused to battle against her...

Ash's small smile turned into a frown as he thought about Pikachu. He closed his eyes, trying to block the thoughts of Pikachu dying in his arms. A wave of emotion crashed over him, his best friend was gone forever. He had been right there and had been powerless to help. Pikachu had died to save him, _It should have been me..._

"HELP!" A desperate cry broke the quiet morning.

"_Ra!"_ Charizard's eyes widened as he recognized the voice, and Ash eyes snapped open. A high pitch scream cut through the air, followed by another cry for help.

"Is that...?" Ash muttered, he knew that voice... And his eyes widened in alarm, "Misty."

_Iris. Tracey. Both dead. Both murdered._

"Charizard! Quickly! Dive!" Ash cried in a frenzy, and Charizard dove towards the edge of the city, towards the screams. Ash leapt off Charizard before he even landed and took off running. Charizard folded his wings, dashing behind him. They turned the corner, reaching the far end of the city and the sight they saw made them both stop in their tracks.

Misty was knocked to the ground, on fire. Her clothes and arms were shredded up and burnt. Ash could only stare as he stared at his friend, she was probably only still alive because of Psyduck.

The loyal duck Pokemon was using its weaker Water Gun attack to keep the fire on Misty at bay, halting the progression of the burning. But he couldn't put it out due to the much stronger attacking them.

"Blaziken, get the Psyduck out of the way," A gruff voice ordered. A Blaziken rushed forward, claws glowing light blue with Sky Uppercut as he slashed it into Psyduck's stomach. Psyduck let out a cry, and was launched away from Misty, leaving nothing between her and the attacker. The Blaziken wheeled back towards Misty, preparing a Flamethrower.

"Charizard, Wing Attack!" Ash bellowed, but Charizard had already launched himself forward, wings glowing white. The flying type attack hit the Blaziken in the chest, knocking it away from Misty. Charizard stood in front of Misty, letting out a defensive roar. Ash ran towards the man, presumably Blaziken's trainer, fists curled.

"What on earth are you doing!?" Ash roared, shaking in anger. The man turned towards him. He smirked as he saw Ash, eyes studying him. The man was tall with brown hair and dark eyes. Ash froze a bit as they made eye contact with each other, those eyes...

"Sky Uppercut," The man simply said, and the Blaziken's claws glowed light blue again, and it struck Charizard in the jaw. Blood dripped from where the Blaziken's claws had punctured Charizard's scales, and the lizard snarled.

"Fire Fang!" Charizard's teeth became surrounded in flames, and he ran at the Blaziken. They were knocked away from Misty, and Charizard's mouth clamped down on Blaziken's shoulder, drawing blood as well. Ash was startled at the sight of his own Pokemon spilling blood, Charizard's eyes brimmed with anger, he wasn't going to hold back against this foe.

Psyduck stumbled to his feet, he had three long marks on his stomach from the Sky Uppercut. He glanced between Misty and Ash, and he knew his trainer was in good hands. Psyduck turned, running into the city. He had to get help.

"Blaze Kick," The man said calmly. The Blaziken's ankle burst lit up with flames, and was twisted so it rammed into Charizard's side. Charizard countered with Mega Punch without waiting for an order. Ash turned and ran over to Misty while the Blaziken was accompanied.

"Misty, are you okay?" Ash asked desperately, but he knew that she wasn't. Misty managed to open her eyes.

"A-ash," She croaked weakly, recognizing him. Her face covered with blistering third degree burns. Her orange hair and clothes had been charred black. Seeing her in such a condition made Ash shake.

"Rah!" Charizard roared in pain, and Ash wheeled back towards the man.

"Wing Attack, full power!" Ash cried, and Charizard rushed at the Blaziken, but the Blaziken dodged, glancing at his trainer.

"Enough Blaziken, the girl doesn't have long."

"Who are you?!" Ash cried, "What do you want!?"

The man glanced at him, making Ash cringe when their eyes met, yet Ash had the feeling that he had seen this man before. He laughed, "Many things, Ash Ketchum. I doubt that this will be our last meeting. Let's go Blaziken," Blaziken leapt over to his trainer, picking him up, then leapt up into the air, gone.

Ash was ready to get on Charizard and go after them, but a moan from Misty reminded him of the more important situation at hand. Ash raced back towards Misty, kneeling down next to her.

"Misty, can you hear me?" He asked, picking up the half charred body. He hated how familiar this scene was, and he felt his hands shaking, "Misty, say something!" He cried desperately, she couldn't be dying too!

Misty managed to open her eyes, and her green eyes were dimmed. She locked eyes with Ash, and somehow smiled. She opened her mouth, like she was about to say something, but instead she let out a small shudder. Her eyelids fluttered, then closed. Then she let out one puff of air, and she went completely still.

"N-no," Ash muttered, tears forming in his eyes. This couldn't be happening, not again, "N-no!" He managed to get to his feet, stumbling back.

"Psy-i-i!" Psyduck's cry came from the distance, and Ash faintly remembered how the small duck had ran off while Blaziken had been battling Charizard.

"Misty?" A familiar voice called out. It was Brock's voice, but Ash was too stunned to reply or say anything to his friend. He could only stare at the remains of Misty, "Are you okay? Psyduck ran into the Pokemon Center, going berserks." Ash heard footsteps coming from the side of a building, "Misty?" Brock's tone was a bit worried now, "Misty are you there?"

Ash glanced up as Brock came around the corner, his face expressionless. Psyduck was at Brock's heels, and they glanced around. Brock froze up as he saw Misty's lifeless body laying a few feet from Ash. Brock's eyes widened, and he stumbled back, eyes gleaming with surprise and fear.

Brock looked up at Ash, trying to say something, but then Brock's eyes flickered to Misty's slashes and burns, then to the blood dripping from Charizard's fangs and mouth. Brock's eyes widened in horror, hand flying up to cover a gasp.

Ash stiffened as he realized what Brock was thinking.

"Brock..." Ash said cautiously.

"You," Brock said hoarsely, in stunned disbelief, "I-it was you?!"

"No it wasn't," Ash worryingly, "There was a Blaziken," Brock stumbled away, "Brock please listen to me..." Ash muttered desperately, but Brock didn't seem to hear him.

"You!" Brock's expression went from horror to anger, "Tracey and Iris too?" His said the last part as if he couldn't believe it.

"I would never!" Ash cried, angry and shocked at what his best friend was accusing him of.

Brock took a step back, shaking his head.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Ash roared, tears falling, but Brock was already running off, "It wasn't me," Ash whispered to no one.

* * *

**11/18/15: I went back and edited/added a few things to this chapter to make it up to date. Other chapters will be updated as well with time.**

**3/1/16: Changed Pikachu's death scene so it was no longer a flashback.**

**This story was originally written when I wondered how Ash would react to Pikachu's death. This idea eventually expanded into my most popular fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the story, and thank you for the support.**

**Ages****:**

**Ash: 14**

**Brock: 18, nearly 19**

**Misty: 15**


	2. Chapter 2 - Out of Order

"Ash, are you okay?" A voice hesitantly and tenderly asked.

Ash glanced up from his half meal with a dull look in his gaze, and his mother was looking at him with worry, a small attempt of a smile pressed onto her face.

"Yeah," Ash replied hollowly, his answer just as much as a lie as his mother's smile, "Yeah, I'm fine," There was an underline of bitterness in his tone.

Delia nodded slowly, looking back down at her salad, not saying anything else. Ash didn't mind, what else was she supposed to say when his trial was taking place today?

It had been a month since Misty's death, and after some investigating by the International Police, Ash had been declared as the number one suspect for all three of his friends' murders. The first part of the trial had been earlier that week, and the next would be after lunch. Ash and his mother had done a lot of research preparing for his trial, but so far nothing had gone like he expected. He was being tried for all the murders in one hearing instead of separately, the trial had taken place sooner than was expected for a murder case, and happening much quicker than what had happened in the other cases he researched.

Ash poked at his meal, which tasted like cardboard and had the texture of rubber. With a defeated sigh, Ash set down his fork, leaning back. He was surprised that he had managed to get anything down at this meal at all. His mother gave him another worried look, but didn't say a thing.

Ash closed his eyes, though the trial was making him nervous, that wasn't his main concern, it was what would happen if he lost. Not to him, but to Charizard.

If he was found guilty, that would label Charizard as a "Dangerous Pokemon". The Pokemon that found their way on this list were Pokemon that were willing attack humans or human settlements without reason or regret. Pokemon that wouldn't listen to comands. They were Pokemon that would kill.

These Pokemon were considered too dangerous to be trained, or released into the wild. In most situations the Pokemon would spend their days in a Pokeball and PC, or in a guarded cell. Or if, in worse case scenarios, when they felt they were too dangerous for even a Pokeball, the Pokemon would be put to death.

If Ash lost, that would be Charizard's fate.

Ash couldn't let that happen.

_He couldn't let anyone else die._

A sickening, but a now familiar feeling, rose in Ash's stomach. Ash stood up, "I need to go to the bathroom," He muttered quietly, though it was only an excuse. Delia glanced at him in understanding, but worry still lined her gaze.

"Don't be too long, we need to be in the courtroom for the final part of the trial in about ten minutes," Ash's lawyer said in a monotone voice, not glancing up from his lunch, "And don't try leave the court building. That will just cause problems for everyone."

Ash glanced, well... _glared _at his lawyer. Kevin Jones was a fairly young man, and tried to remain upbeat. He was one of the few lawyers that his mother could afford, and that would try to take Ash's side in the case. Ash had never liked the man from day one, and Ash knew he had no hope in the trial. He had seen him shake his head whenever he thought the Ketchum's weren't looking, and the sighs. So many sighs. Ash suspected that he didn't even care, only wanting his paycheck. He was probably excited for the trial to be over, no matter how it ended.

Not exactly the kind of person Ash wanted to place Charizard's fate in.

Ash rushed out of the cafeteria, stomach churning, heading for the restrooms. He ignored the people that recognized him and inched away, like he had some disease. He learned to ignore this. Ash tried not to roll his eyes as his stomach twisted again, even if he was guilty it wasn't like he'd try to lash out at someone in between court sessions. That would just be stupid.

He pushed the restroom door open, and then emptied the contents of his stomach into the trash can. He pulled his head up, breathing heavily.

"Arceus, help me," Ash moaned under his breath, his mouth lined with a foul taste. He feeling sicker than ever, and his stomach heaved again. He pulled away from the trash can afterwards, stumbling over to the sink, wanting to get the taste out of his mouth and throat.

_Beep-beep._

Ash paused as he turned on the water, then glanced down at his Poketch. It was one of the latest model, something he had purchased before everything had happened. It was a bit thicker than usual, thanks to a few changes Ash had made. It had taken some time, but with help he had been able to make it "livable" for the "guest" in it.

_Beep-beep._

The screen lit up several times, and a few words appeared on the screen. _[6 minutes and 57 seconds until court is continued.]_

"Anything useful?" Ash asked, reading the words on the Poketch screen. For a second nothing happened, then the machine vibrated and more words appeared on the screen.

_[Lawyer Duncan is meeting two rooms down from our current location.]_

"Duncan," Ash muttered, the name bringing a bitter feeling, Kate Duncan was the lawyer representing the plaintiff, the one who was trying to get him thrown in jail and... get Charizard the death sentence. She was one of the best lawyers out there, and outclassed Jones by a landslide. Ash's hands curled into fists, and he asked, "Do you think you get some information about what they're talking about?"

_[You want me to spy?]_ The Poketch screen flashed, vibrating uncertainly.

"Yeah, sure, however you want to put it," Ash replied in an agitated tone.

The screen flickered, pulling up new words as the old ones faded away, _[The information I downloaded says that those actions are against the law, and can result in-]_

"Rotom," Ash snapped, "Do you honestly think that I care at this point what is or is not illegal? Just do as I tell you," An exasperated Ash demanded. This trial was far beyond his control anyways. What would a little snooping add to three convictions for murder?

_[Sure thing.]_ And the Poketch vibrated slightly, and began to glow blue. After a moment a normal-form Rotom came out of the Poketch, a jolly grin on its face.

"Ro!" The Rotom said in a robot-like voice, winking at Ash. The Rotom turned invisible, though Ash could still see a faint outline. The outline of Rotom went towards the wall, and glided right through it. Ash leaned against the wall, waiting for Rotom's return.

He had caught Rotom several months ago, and it prefered to hang out in his Poketch than in a Pokeball. Rotom had quickly learned how to hack the Poketch system, (and soon after other systems). Rotom had demanded Ash "improve" his Poketch to make it more comfortable for plasma Pokemon had always caused some trouble, and had snuck back into Ash's Poketch even after all of Ash's Pokemon had been taken for the trial. Of course no one knew of Rotom except for Ash. It had been hiding in the Poketch for the little while, communicating with him by writing stuff through the Poketch.

"Toma!" Rotom had returned, gliding out of the wall like the ghost type he was. The Pokemon swooped towards Ash, letting out a small Thundershock in greeting. Ash flinched, but the small electrical current was nothing like Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Rotom dove towards Ash's wrist, glowing blue, and merging into the Poketch once more.

_[They are heading back to the courtroom. You should too.]_ The Poketch told him.

Ash didn't say anything, but turned and headed out of the bathroom, typing into the Poketch, [Did you get any information?]

_[Charizard fang.]_ Rotom replied.

Ash paused, staring at the Poketch for a minute, [What?] He finally typed back.

_[They said something about a Charizard fang!]_ Rotom replied, _[I didn't get anything else, they were wrapping up their meeting, unless your interested in how they said how they need to end this trial quickly, so they can get you off the streets and the Charizard euthanized.] _

Ash's nails dug into his palms as his fingers tightened in anger. His heart hammered against his chest. _Couldn't they leave Charizard alone? You can't solve murder with more murder!_

"There you are Ash!" Ash turned to see his lawyer, Jones, coming up as he exited the bathroom, "We need to get to the courtroom, the trial's recess period is ending in-"

"Three minutes and seventeen seconds?" Ash asked, referring to the timer that Rotom had just flashed on the screen moments before.

"Exactly!" Jones said energetically, "And so we need- wait a minute-" Jones got a confused looked, but Ash was already heading towards the courtroom. His lawyer let out a yelp, then ran to catch up with him. Ash closed his eyes, resisting the urge to punch his lawyer.

* * *

"I would like to call Cilan Dent to the stand," Kate Duncan said.

"Calling Cilan Dent to the stand," Judge Connors called, her voice slow, as if dreading a long trial. Ash glanced back to the gallery as Cilan came forward, not making eye contact with anyone, including Ash. Cilan had told Ash before hand that he would be neutral while testifying in court, he would not support or go against him. This had upset Jones, who had wanted to use Cilan as a witness for his side of the case, since Ash himself was the only witness they had.

Ash was personally glad that Cilan would be neutral though, that would mean the jury might listen to Cilan's words without thinking that he was just attempting to defend a friend.

But Ash had seen Cilan's edginess while their were talking before the trial, and Ash couldn't help but wonder if Cilan even trusted him.

Cilan sat down at the witness stand, "You are Cilan Dent, correct?" Judge Connors asked.

"Yes, one of the gym leaders at the Striaton Gym," Cilan replied.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Connors asked.

"I do, and if I lie, let the wrath of Reshiram come down against me," Cilan swore, answering with the traditional Unovian response.

Kate Duncan stepped forward, "Can you please state your relationship with Ash Ketchum and Iris Shaga?" Duncan asked Cilan.

"I met Ash and Iris on the same day, four years ago, the day Ash came to challenge my gym. At first I thought they were traveling together, but they both clearly declared that they weren't," Cilan smiled at unspoken memories, "But soon we were all traveling together. We had the opportunity to travel through Unova and the Decolore Islands together."

"When was the last time you saw Ash before Iris's death?" Duncan asked Cilan.

"Ash came to Unova for meet up about two months ago. He left after a week, because... Of a death of his Pokemon." Cilan muttered the last part, looking almost guilty that he was mentioning it. It was obvious Cilan had wanted to avoid Pikachu's death in his witness statement.

"The death of a Pokemon, could you please explain what happened?" Duncan's voice asked, smiling slightly. Ash winced, guessing that she already knew the story.

Cilan closed his eyes, "I wasn't there when it happened, it was just Iris and Ash. But Iris explained the story," He thought for a minute, "If you are from Unova, then you should know that Opelucid City was attacked by a Hydreigon, a very powerful one. Iris had recently became the gym leader, after Drayden's death, so the city turned to her for help."

"Objection," Jones said, standing suddenly, making Ash cringe, "How does this explanation have anything to do with the question asked?"

"You'll see," Cilan said solemnly, then continued, "Iris's Pokemon, along with other trainers managed to weaken it to the point where she could catch it, which she did. This was after it nearly destroyed a building, and attacked several others, injuring the people inside of them. She was obviously worried about its behavior, so she wanted to take it out into the forest to try to calm it, since she has... since she _had_... an unusually connection to dragon types. She invited Ash to go with her," He paused for a moment, hesitating, "Once they released it from its Pokeball it began to attack, Iris didn't even have time to try to calm it down. She said that Pikachu managed to deflect several attacks, but was overwhelmed by its power. The Hydreigon then came at them with Flamethrower and Dragon Rush combonation." Cilan lowered his voice a bit, "Iris said that it would have been a fatal attack, and it was. Ash's Pikachu leapt in front of them, taking the attack instead. He managed to paralyze it, which allowed Iris to grab its fallen Pokeball, and to return it before anything else could happen. But... Ash's Pikachu died shortly in his arms."

Ash closed his eyes, tears falling.

Just the words triggered something in Ash. The mention of Pikachu's death brought the memory rushing back into his mind. The death that haunted him and that he had tried to put out of him quickly took over, the flashback engulfing Ash. The very moment he dreaded replaying in his mind over and over, the sight of the light leaving Pikachu's eyes forever engraven on his mind.

"Ash was never the same after that," Cilan's voice jolted Ash back out of the torturous memories. Ash quickly wiped away several tears, "Iris was distressed herself, for it was her Pokemon that caused Pikachu's death," Cilan took a deep breath, "But Ash reassured her countless times that it wasn't her fault. Ash left for Kanto a few days after, earlier than planned. I believe he just needed to get away from Pikachu's death place. But the important thing is that he blamed Iris. _Never_," Cilan paused for a moment, "That is all I have to say," Cilan finished.

"Do you have anymore questions for Cilan?" The judge asked Duncan. She turned to Jones, who quickly shuffled through papers and his notes. Ash shook his head, and his lawyer rolled his eyes.

"No, your Honor," He said.

You may take a seat Cilan," Duncan said, confidence lining her voice, "But I would like to call Tina Sketchit to the stand, mother of Tracey Sketchit."

* * *

Ash felt like throwing up again, but there was nothing in his stomach to do so. He could only sit listen to Duncan's words as she presented her case.

"... Dangerous boy..."

Ash tried to gather his emotions, only catching glimpses of her words. Most only passing in one ear and out the other.

"... A Pokemon that doesn't hesitate about taking a life..."

"_Rah!_" A muffled, angry growl came from the back of the room, and many people's gaze shifted to the back of the room, to where Charizard was chained. A metal muzzle was clamped around his jaw, and two metal bands were around his wrists, which held him against wall. He had a strap around his wings, and his tail was swinging side to side, eyes brimming with anger.

"Chu..." A Raichu guarding Charizard cheek's began to spark in warning, and Charizard lashed out against the chains holding him, "Rai rai!" The Raichu snarled.

Judge Connors looked at Ash expectantly, and Ash stood up slowly, "Charizard," Ash muttered. Charizard turned towards Ash, anger softening to worry, "Buddy, can you... quiet down?"

Charizard didn't say anything, knowing the Ash's words were just scripted. The lizard looked away from him, but listened.

Ash found it cruel and unnecessary to have Charizard like this. Having him in his Pokeball and locked away would have been simple enough, but instead they had him on display like an art piece. And with the fire type antagonized by his chains and situation it was only natural for the lizard to have an aggressive appearance to the public eye.

Duncan turned toward the judge, "Your Honor, I would like to summon my last witness to the stand," She said, and Ash had a feeling of who it would be.

"Very well," Connors said.

"Would Brock Harrison please come to the stand?" Duncan asked.

Ash turned to watch his former friend walk to the witness stand. Brock didn't look at him, but Ash saw a small twitch as Brock passed by him. One thing had been bothering Ash was that no matter how this trial ended, he knew that Brock would never trust him again.

Another friend lost.

"I am Brock Harrison, former gym leader of the Pewter gym, and _former_ traveling companion of Ash," Brock said, as he sat at the witness stand, not waiting to be asked.

"How long have you know Ash?" Duncan asked, walking in front of Brock. Her eyes darted up towards the judge, then back to Brock/

"For four years, since the start of his journey. I have traveled Kanto, part of the Orange Islands, Hoenn and Sinnoh," Brock said automatically.

"It sounds like you know Ash really well," Duncan commented in almost a light tone.

"Yes... or so I thought," Brock said slowly, as if trying to add effect.

Ash's eyes narrowed, that wasn't Brock's normal tone or wording. This speech was scripted, or at least planned out.

"And what about Misty Waterflower? How long have you know her?" Duncan asked.

"I began to travel with Misty at the same time I traveled with Ash, though she didn't travel with me through Hoenn and Sinnoh. Me and Misty have began dating two months before her death," Brock said, and Ash heard a small waver in his voice, and for a small moment Ash felt sorry for him. He had Misty had been close.

"You also arrived on scene after Misty's death, if you would, could you explain what happened?" Duncan asked him.

Brock took a deep breath, "Misty was going to do some special training with her Psyduck, we had been visiting her sisters at her gym, and I went to the Pokemon Center to pick up some supplies. Then I heard Psyduck running in, panicking. He had three slashes on his stomach that went up onto his chin."

"Could you show us?"

Brock fished out a Pokeball from his Pokeball, letting out Psyduck. He had three distinct cuts from Blaziken's Sky Uppercut, after a moment he returned Psyduck.

"I followed Psyduck, and he lead me outside, then I heard Misty screaming, crying for someone to stop. Psyduck and me ran off to the gym, and Psyduck guided me behind it where I heard a fit of coughing..."

Ash frowned.

"And then as I rounded the corner... I saw..." Tears began to run down Brock's face, "Misty. She was laying on the ground, slashed and burned up," Brock closed his eyes for a moment, "I saw Ash standing next to her, blood on his shirt, and his Charizard behind him, blood running from its mouth. Misty looked at me, then... Then... S-she d-d-died."

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing... Brock... Brock was lying! Ash stood up in anger, "Lier," He hissed, not caring if he was 'out of order', "_Lier!_ How dare you disgrace Misty's memories!" Ash roared, shaking.

"Out of order," Connors declared, banging down her gavel half heartedly.

"_Me?_" Brock cried in a rage, standing up as well, "_Me _disgracing Misty's memory! Why you little-!"

"Out of order! Both of you!" Connors shouted this time. Ash slowly sat back down, followed by Brock, both glaring at each other, "Please Harrison, continue."

Brock collected himself and continued, "Ash seem horrified to see me there, he started rambling, but I ran off to call Officer Jenny. She apprehended Ash within a hour."

Ash lip curled, 'apprehended'? He had stayed on scene the whole time!

"And..." Brock hesitated, "And that's all I have to say."

"Very well Mr. Harrison, you may be seated."

Brock stood up, and Ash keep his eyes trained on the table in front of him, hands in fists. Duncan spoke some more, but Ash was to angry to listen.

Brock's lie wasn't a big one, he just slightly altered his story. But Brock had arrived _after_ Misty's death! Misty could barely speak, yet Brock claimed to hear her calling! It wasn't a huge lie, but just enough to put Ash in a worse position.

Ash's Poketch vibrated slightly, and he barely glanced so he didn't attract any attention to the device.

_[Here it comes.] _Rotom scribed.

Ash refocused his attention on the trial.

"I would like to present my final piece of evidence," Duncan said, "This was found in Misty's shoulder during her autopsy," A man walked into a room holding a small box, and handed it to Duncan.

Ash's heart beat sped up as he recalled Rotom's words. '_[They said something about a...]'_

Duncan slipped on a plastic glove and pulled out a tooth from the box, long and curved.

'_[...A Charizard fang...]'_

"This fang was found in Misty's shoulder, and it was confirmed to belong to a Charizard,' Duncan stood there for several moments, then said, "I rest my case." Duncan returned, and sat down in her chair.

The audience in the gallery began to mutter.

"Kevin Jones, you may begin your case," Connors said.

"Thank you," Jones said, standing up.

Ash tried to keep his hands from shaking, Rotom's words now fully making since, _Did that man with the Blaziken plant the fang? Or did Duncan just get a fang and claim that it was in Misty's shoulder?_ Ash's doubts began to resurface in his mind as the trial continued.

* * *

Compared to Duncan's case, Jones was very short and vague. Ash could already see which way the case was going, and it wasn't his way.

"I'd like Ash Ketchum, my witness to come to the stand," Kevin Jones said, turning to Ash.

_And your only one,_ Ash thought bitterly as he stood up. People sat up, and Ash could tell that they've wanted to hear what he had to say. To hear his reasoning, his defense.

Ash sat down in the witness stand, glancing out at all of the people watching. Some people gave him a look as if he had no humanity left. Duncan was sitting in her chair, watching him with a small smirk on her face. Delia seemed even more nervous than Ash, and he broke eye contact as he realized his mother had tears in her eyes. Cilan was staring at his hands, taking deep breaths. Professor Oak was studying Ash with a bleak expression. Brock had his arms cross, glaring at Ash.

Ash took a deep breath swallowing his fears. It didn't matter what other people thought, he just needed to get the truth out there. From the back of the room Charizard raised his head, sharp blue eyes meeting his brown ones. Smoke curled up from Charizard's nostrils, and the chained lizard nodded.

"Ash, you claimed that Duncan's witness, Brock Harrison, was lying. Would you care to explain?"

"Gladly," Ash said.

* * *

**For clarification, Brock's lie was very small, as I mentioned in the story. The purpose of this was so Brock looks like a more reliable witness, and also it makes Ash look more guilty. It is hard to prove that Brock showed up later than he claims, so there is not much Ash can do. Brock chose to change his story is because he honestly thinks that Ash is a killer and wants to make sure he ends up getting sentenced, not because Brock is evil.**

**3/1/16: I went through this chapter and edited/changed a few things so the story is up to date with later chapters. I also removed the Pikachu's flashback scene, instead just mentioning that Ash had a flashback of it instead of showing it.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Guilty of Freedom

**A/N: IMPORTANT: I have made a change to this story! Instead of Iris, Misty, and May being the ones that died, it is now Iris, Misty, and_ Tracey_ that are dead. I changed this because of balance that I need later in the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Well Ash, we can now only wait."

Ash was still staring at the doors where the jury had exited. He could only wait for their decision. Only wait to see what would happen to Charizard.

"Yeah," Ash said solemnly, standing up. Jones was gathering up some papers, Ash began to walk away.

"What's the hurry?" Jones asked, "You need to relax! Being so tense isn't good for you."

Ash turned to face him, and growled in annoyed tone, "If you haven't noticed, this trial isn't in our favor! If we- _I_ lose, then Charizard, _my best friend_, will die. So I am going to go spend as much time as I can with him, thank you very much." Ash wheel around and rushed away, muttering under his breath. Perhaps he had been a bit rude, but he _hated_ how Jones would act like nothing was wrong.

"Ash!" Delia said, running up to her son, "How are you feeling? Do you need-"

"I'm-," Ash cut her off, then quickly softened his tone, "Mom, I'm fine. I just want to be with Charizard."

Delia nodded, understanding, but still she just wanted to do something. It frustrated her so much to see her son under so much stress, but she seemed unable to help him.

Ash slowly made his way through the depleting crowd, towards Charizard. Ash tried to ignore the officers that were watching him, and the people that were changing their course to avoid him.

"Rawar!" Charizard's stifled cry came as Ash approached. Charizard's eyes gleamed despite the situation, and Ash smiled. Charizard pressed his head into Ash's hands, and Ash gently stroked him.

"Don't worry," Ash whispered, "Nothing's going to happen to you. Years ago I promised I'd never let your fire go out, and I still do. I'm not going to let anything happen to you bud," Charizard pulled his head out of Ash's grip, and looked deeply into his trainer's eyes.

"Zarw!" He pointed towards Ash, looking intensely at him, then pointed to Ash's wrist. Ash glanced down, and found that Charizard was pointing to his Poketch. Ash rubbed it, know what Charizard wanted him to do.

He could leave now, and take Charizard with him.

But if he did, they could take that as evidence of him being guilty. If they were then caught... there would be no hope for Charizard, "No bud," Ash whispered, "Not yet, that is a last resort."

"Ketchum," A deep voice said behind him, and Ash turned to see a policeman behind him, "We need to take the Pokemon back to a proper holding cell now, please stand aside."

Ash twitched, hesitated, then said: "Yes sir," and stepped aside.

Charizard eyed the policemen uneasily, and glanced at Ash.

"Ash, we need to go," Delia said quietly from behind Ash, making him flinch.

"R-right Mom," Ash gulped, then mouthed to Charizard, 'I promise.' The lizard nodded, and allowed the policemen to lead him away.

Ash's eyes got glossy as they exited the court building. He had lost too many friends. Pikachu, Misty, Iris, Tracey... even Brock, in a way. He couldn't lose anyone else, he just couldn't. Ash wrapped his hand around the Poketch, if they trial didn't go his way...

Ash readjusted his hat, it didn't matter how the trial went, he would protect what he had left. At any cost.

/*/*/*/*/

"Ash, wake up," Ash slowly sat up, the gray colors of the hotel greeting him. Delia was next to Ash, gently shaking him, "We need to get ready."

Ash got out of bed, still wearing the same clothes from the day before, "What's going on?" He asked, yawning.

"The jury has reached a decision, they want us down at the courtroom by 7:00," Delia said, and Ash stiffened.

"I thought... I thought that it usually took several days for them to decide on a case this big," Ash muttered.

"It usually does..." Delia muttered, tears lining her eyes. Ash's heart skip a beat for a second. If they took them less than a day to reach an agreement... He closed his eyes for a second. What had he expected? He had no chance.

Ash stood up, "Then let's get this over with," He grabbed several things from his and slipped into the hotel bathroom.

"Oh Ash..." Delia muttered softly.

/*/*/*/

Charizard jerked his head up as Ash entered the courtroom, with Delia trying to mutter comforting words to Ash. Ash raised his head until he made eye contact with Charizard. Charizard raised a clawed hand, and Ash smiled weakly, but then was rushed up to his place in the courtroom by his lawyer.

Charizard sat down, too tried to stand up after all of the pacing he did the night before. The chains on Charizard today seemed even tighter and more restrictive than yesterday, but he could still sit down, though his arms were pulled back uncomfortably.

Charizard kept his eyes trained on Ash, today was the day. He would find out if he would live or die. If Ash would be imprisoned or free.

Charizard wasn't afraid of death. He had faced it many times. When he was a Charmander, left out in a storm, his tail burning low. Being thrown into a volcano by Magmar. When he had been facing Poliwrath, and encased in ice. Entei towering over him, ready to break his neck and blast him with an attack. When Team Plasma was after the Light Stone, and he placed himself between Ash and the Shadow Balls. When Lysandre was about to activate the Ultimate Weapon, and had his Gyarados attempt to kill Ash, but of course Charizard had gotten in the way.

And Ash had always been there. Charizard had failed to see it when he evolved, but that night on the beach... When Ash had done nothing but try to warm him up after the battle with the Poliwrath. Trying to save his life. Charizard had seen Ash through new eyes since he had evolved. Not as some boy like Damian that wanted him for his strength, but someone that cared, and wanted to help him.

Since then, Charizard had vowed to always be there for Ash. To protect him at any cost, just like he had done for him.

Then came the day Ash left him at the Charicific Valley. How Ash said that he didn't want a weak Charizard... That had struck hard. Now days Charizard realized that Ash simply knew that he had wanted to stay at the valley, and didn't want to hold him back. But those words had pushed Charizard to become stronger, for Ash.

But now... he had failed Ash.

When Misty had been attacked Ash had needed him to win that battle. He had lost, with a type advantage. Because of that he and Ash were in this situation. If he could have defeated the Blaziken, then that man couldn't have gotten away. Then Brock would've seen that man, and this would mess may have never had happened.

Charizard didn't care if he was killed, that didn't matter.

Ash just had to be safe.

Charizard stiffened slightly, the jury was now entering the court. He watched them with an intent stare, for Ash's fate was in their hands.

/*/*/*

Ash watched as the foreman for the jury stood up, ready to give the verdict. Ash hadn't really paid attention to the fancy opening speech that Judge Connors had given, but he was now, carefully watching the foreman as he stood.

"The jury has reached a verdict, and has voted for me to represented that decision," The foreman said. He was an older man, and spoke in a wheezing voice.

"And, Mr. Peterson," Connors asked, "What has the jury decided?"

Mr. Peterson coughed, then began, "We the jury find the defendant, Ash Ketchum-"

Ash closed his eyes as Peterson coughed mid sentence.

"- Find the defendant guilty of all charges."

_Guilty._

This is what Ash had been expecting. This is what he had told himself what would happen, but still... It had felt like a Mega Punch to the gut.

A low moaning sound filled the room, and several people glanced back at Charizard. Charizard made the moan again, the sound was full of remorse, sadness, and... defeat. Ash didn't look back, he couldn't.

"Shame, another case lost," Jones muttered next Ash, making Ash curl his hands into fists.

For nearly a minute all Ash could hear was the sound of his heart pounding. His mind was full of images of could- would happen next.

A small nudge from Jones caused Ash to look up, and to realize that Connors was giving him his sentence. Ash gulped a bit, and refocused his attention on the trial.

Connors turned towards Ash, carefully studying him with her dull green eyes. Ash held her gaze, waiting for whatever sentence she was about to hand him.

"I sentence you, Ash Ketchum, to life in prison."

Ash said nothing, and showed no emotion in his eyes, she lifted her gaze away from him and focused on the rest of the courtroom.

"You will serve your time in a juvenile center until age 18, then you will be transferred to a proper facility to finish your sentence. You will have no chance of parole until age 30. Also, then Charizard used in the crimes will be put to death out of safety for the community."

"No."

Connors refocused her gaze to Ash.

Ash spoke very quietly, "No, please. Do what ever you want to me, but please, don't kill Charizard," He looked up at her, "He didn't do this. He doesn't deserve this," For the first time since the trial began, Ash began to show emotion, tears gently gathering in his eyes, "He doesn't deserve this!"

Connors looked at him firmly, her expression not changing, and continued as if he had not spoken, "The euthanization of the Pokemon will take place as soon as possible. Court is now adjourned."

Connors stood up and walked away. The courtroom was draped in silence, but slowly people began to whisper. But it seemed to be all in slow motion to Ash. Jones muttered something next to him, but Ash didn't care.

Charizard was going to die.

"Ash!" Ash looked up to see his mother rushing up to him, "Ash I- I-" She had tears in her eyes, and she pulled him into a hug and whispered to him, "I'm so sorry."

"Charizard," Ash muttered, pulling himself out of the hug, and made his way towards the back of the courtroom. Policemen stepped in front of the door, blocking the exit of the courtroom, but he ignored them and went over to Charizard.

"Rah!" The winged lizard said, pulling against the chains, and Ash rushed over to him.

"Charizard- I-"

Charizard grabbed Ash's wrist, looking into Ash's eyes. 'We have no choice,' Ash thought, and nodded to Charizard.

Relief flooded Charizard's eyes, and he released his wrist.

"Ketchum, you will get your time to say goodbye to the beast. But as of now you two need to be separated, do you understand" A cop said in an affirmative tone. Ash didn't move, but nodded slowly, "Good, then slowly back away."

"I understand," Ash said, "You understand too, don't you Charizard," Ash asked, looking at Charizard.

"Ketchum, please, step away from the Charizard," The cop repeated.

Ash didn't move, then said, "Charizard, Flare Blitz."

Charizard smirked, finally able to do what he'd been wanting to do since Ash had been accused. Charizard closed his eyes and channeled all of his anger and emotion into his tail flame, and ignited his scales. Fire erupted around him, and Ash took a step back as he intensified the flames. Charizard winced as the metal chains began to boil and melt, the liquid metal began to roll off his scales and sizzling as they touch the ground.

The people in the courtroom scurried back, as the cops stepped forward, leveling their guns at Ash, "Ketchum, order the Pokemon to step down, or we will shoot."

Charizard stopped the Flare Blitz, and stepped forward, now free from the chains. He stepped in front of Ash, growling. One cop fired a taser at Charizard, and he brought his wings in front of him, using Steel Wing, and it harmlessly bounced off.

Charizard stepped forward, anger brewing, itching to launch a Flamethrower around the room. Embers danced up and down his body, Flare Blitz ready to be fired up. The policemen's Raichu stepped forward, and fired a Thunder at Charizard.

"Fire Spin," Ash muttered. Charizard releases a swirling tornado of fire around him and Ash, absorbing the Thunder before it reached them. Charizard glanced at Ash, the Fire Spin could stop electrical attacks, but Charizard didn't think he could hold off a bullet from a gun.

Ash fidgeted with his Poketch, and tapped it three times. Rotom flashed a winking face on the Poketch, then with a small click a compartment opened up. Nestled inside the hidden compartment were several shrunken Pokeballs.

Ash grabbed a shrunken Timer Ball, and expanded it. Ash looked a up, scanning the courtroom. Charizard was standing in front of him defensively, and the Fire Spin was swirling around them, distorting the room and tinting everything with orange light.

Ash's eyes flickered to various figures in the room, the police surrounding him. Professor Oak's neutral stare. Brock glaring at him in rage. Delia looking at him sadly.

Ash locked eyes with his mother, she didn't move, then she mouthed the word, 'Go'.

Ash took a small breath, and opened up the Timer Ball. A small gray-green creature appeared next to him, floating in the air. "Teleport," Ash told it. The creature began to glow, and Ash, Charizard, the creature, and all of the flames vanished in a flash of white light.

The courtroom was quiet for several moments, then Jenny called out, "They couldn't have gotten far. Search the entire city right away!"

"Yes madam!" They replied, heading out the courtroom doors in a frenzy.

Delia stayed in the same spot, "Go," She whispered.

/*/*/*

"Gary! I'm back!" Professor Oak cried as he entered the lab. He had accompanied Delia at Ash's trial, and he had left Gary in charge of the lab while he was gone, since Tracey was... gone.

No reply.

"Gary?" Oak asked, worry entering his voice.

"Bulba!" A voice cried, and a Bulbasaur came charging down the hallway. Bulbasaur ran up to Oak, waving his vines in a frenzy.

"Bulbasaur, where is Gary?" Professor Oak asked the Pokemon.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur wrapped one of his vines around Oak's wrist and began to drag him off towards the back of the lab.

"Gramps, in here," A small voice coughed.

"Gary!" Oak cried, and ran towards his grandson's voice. It was coming from the storage room, where Professor Oak stored trainer's Pokeballs. The door was part way opened, which made Oak gulped.

He entered the storage room, and froze in his tracks. There was storch marks on the wall, Pokeballs scattered on the floor, and... Gary.

The young scientist was on the floor, several bruises on his face, and a huge bump on the back of his head. There was blood on his clothes and head. Gary lifted his head slightly as his grandfather entered the room.

"Saur," Bulbasaur ran over to Gary, "Bulba!"

"Gary! What happened!" Oak ran over to Gary, kneeling next to him, "Are you okay?"

Gary smiled slightly, "Too late Gramps, he came. Broke in and knocked me out. He took most of his Pokemon. Left most of those Tauros and the Bulbasaur," Gary coughed a bit, "I didn't get a chance to fight him back."

Oak stared at Gary in a sort of horror, "Are you talking about Ash?"

"Yeah," Gary frowned, "He took all of his Pokemon," He repeated, "But only took one Tauros. The Bulbasaur refused to join him though," Gary's words were slurred, and he slipped into unconsciousness once more.

"Bulbasaur, this that true?" Oak asked in a small voice, and Bulbasaur nodded, "And you didn't go with Ash?"

"Saur," Bulbasaur nodded, and rubbed his head against the Professor's knee.

"Bulbasaur..." Oak said, smiling, then glanced back at Gary, "We need to get him help right away."

"Bulba," Bulbasaur ran out of the room with a nod.

* * *

**This is the last chapter of the court sessions, now I can move onto to the main story, which will take place when Ash is 16 (He is 14 in this chapter.)**

**This chapter moves along pretty quickly, because I want to get to the main story line.**

**So Ash is found guilty (If you didn't see that coming...) And manages to escape with Charizard, he also raids Oak's Lab, taking nearly all of his Pokemon.**

**He does _NOT_ have:**

**Most of his Tauros (He only took the strongest one)**

**Bulbasaur (Bulbasaur refused to go with Ash and chose to stay with Professor Oak)**

**Pikachu (Dead)**

**Squirtle and Primeape (They weren't at the lab)**

**Butterfree, Pidgeot, and Lapras (They were released, and there for not at the lab)**

**Ash will be catching some new Pokemon, and evolving some of his old ones. If you have any suggestions, tell me in a Review/PM.**

**Enjoy! Thanks!**


	4. Ch 4 - Arc2: Home is Where the Heart was

**H..Hello... I kind of realize that I haven't updated this story in about three months... Like, not since October... I didn't give up on this story! I just didn't realize that it had been this long! I'm sorry! So here is chapter four!**

* * *

**This takes place about two years after chapter three. Now we're getting to the main plot. This is kind of a filler chapter, but it sets up the plot for the rest of the story. So enjoy.**

* * *

Abigail Joy Francis let out a long sigh, sinking deep into her chair. It would be another long day at the Uel's Pokemon Center. The small village called Uel was nestled deep in the mountains of Hoenn, with the nearest city over a day away. The Pokemon Center had only been built in the small town because of the long hike between the larger cities.

Abigail stretched and yawned, wondering once again why she had accepted the job to be the Nurse Joy in this small dump. She was a city girl, having been born and raised in Mauville City. It was her third month here in Uel, she had been working at the center ever since she had graduated from Nursing School, but the center only got a visit every few weeks, not counting the locals.

"Kirlia, could you turn up the volume?" Abigail asked, gesturing to the TV, "I'm _so_ bored."

The Kirlia frowned at her 'partner', but lifted up the remote with Psychic and turned up the sound up to the loudest to it could go, blaring the announcer's voice throughout the Pokemon Center, causing Abigail to squeal in surprise and to cover her ears. The Kirlia smirked, and returned the volume to a reasonable level.

"Look," Abigail said, uncovering her ears, "I know you don't like me much, and I wasn't the kind of nurse you were hoping for, but this is not about liking each other. This is about doing our job. Even though no one comes through this place, we still have things to do. Can't we stop this bickering?"

The Kirlia looked at the Nurse Joy, closed her eyes, and began to levitate, lifting herself into the air with Psychic.

"Mediating again, hmm. Better than nothing," Abigail muttered, shaking her head, and focused her attention on the news report.

"Even after two months of the Master Tournament being announced, the hype is as strong as ever. With the tournament being held three years earlier than planned, many people are wondering the reasoning behind the current Master of holding it so soon.

"While there has been no official reason from the current Master, Geno, who is from Kanto, it is believed that he simply is done with holding the Master title, and is ready to pass it on. Others speculate that his Pokemon are at the height of their strength, and he wants to secure the title as Master for another twenty years.

"Whether the reasoning is to pass the title on or to keep it, it is clear that he won't hand it down without a fight. All Pokemon Centers are to be reminded to keep registration open, anybody with six Pokemon is eligible for entering the tournament. Even with a whole month of registration behind us, entries for the tournament is still flowing. Thank for bearing with us, back to you John.

"Well Sarah, even with the Master Tournament, Contests are still going strong, with May Senri pulling in her fifth contest ribbon this season. May is once again expected to be in the top ten of this year's Grand Festival..."

Abigail sighed, and turned down the volume. Just the same old stories on repeat. She fixated her gaze on a registration computer that all Pokemon Centers had been provided with. Hers had only been used three times: with three local boys.

She didn't expect them to get far in Master tournament, with thousand of entries, what chance did they stand? Then again Ethen's Swampert was a powerhouse, he might go farther than the others.

Maybe she should sign up to be one of the nurses at the tournament, get herself out of this small place. Yes, that sounded good, heading out to Kanto and actually could be doing her job, not just sitting at this place day after day.

"Kirl?" Kirlia suddenly opened her eyes, which were glowing purple. Future Sight. Why on earth would she be using that move?

"Kirlia, what's up?" Abigail asked, and the Psychic type lowered herself down from levitating onto the ground, looking out the window in the sky. The glow from her eyes left, but she continued to stare out the window.

Abigail frowned, and joined the Emotion Pokemon at the window, "Lia," Kirlia said, pointing up at the sky, where a small orange speck could be seen in the sky.

"That's just a Pokemon, but it does look large, maybe a Dragonite?" Abigail wondered, then shook her head, "Whatever, we have work to do."

Abigail returned to her desk, looking over the bills that she had been ignoring the whole month, she glanced back at Kirlia, who was still at the window, looking up. Not in fear, but more like excitement, or maybe just interest.

"Kirlia, come on," Abigail said, and the Kirlia ignored her, "I don't have time for this-"

In the village square outside a large Pokemon slammed into the ground, sending out several tremors. The flying type raised its head as the cloud of dust settled from its sudden landing. A bright fire burned at the end of its tail, and it tucked in a pair of large wings.

"Is that a Charizard?" Abigail asked, staring at the lizard-ike Pokemon. It was a Charizard, a rare sight in Honen, and one of the first times Abigail had seen one in person.

There was a rider on the Charizard's back, and he hopped off the Flame Pokemon, and quickly pulled up the hood on his black hoodie, covering his face. He gave a small signal to the Charizard, who sprang back into the air and landed next to the Pokemon Center, causing Abigail to recoil in surprise.

The Charizard was heavily scarred, a chip missing on one of his horns, darker bands of scales on his wrist, like he had been branded, cuts, both old and new, running along his neck, stomach, and face. Though the Charizard's size wasn't unnaturally large, its muscles were huge, rippling under the mass of scales.

The Pokemon Center doors slid open, playing a small jingle as the boy entered. Abigail couldn't tell much about his looks, for the hoodie covered his face and arms. He wore dark jeans and a pair of sturdy, but worn, hiking shoes. The only distinguishing feature was his right leg, which he walked on with a slight limp.

He paused a few feet away from Abigail, looking at her.

At least she thought he was, she couldn't tell because the hoodie hid his face and eyes from her view.

Abigail then realized that she had a job, and that she was staring, and she quickly put on her 'Joy' face, as she called it, "Hello, welcome to the Uel Pokemon Center! Can I help you?"

The boy didn't say anything for a moment, "Yes... I'm here to enter the Master Tournament," His voice was rough, like he hadn't spoken for a long time.

Abigail blinked.

"Is... there a problem?" He asked, shifting.

"N-no, no problem," She turned to her desk, "Most people just enter in their hometown, so I was just a bit confused, unless this is your hometown! I'm new here, you see," Abigail began fumbling with the computer used for registration, "But yes, we can get you registered."

"No, I'm not from... around here. I'm from... Kanto. I've been here... training... for the last few years. This was the nearest Pokemon Center," He said a bit slowly.

The computer flashed on and began loading, "Kanto? So the tournament is being held in your home region? That's fun," She tapped her fingers impatiently as the computer loaded at a pace of a Slugma, "But several years? You must be missed at home."

He shrugged, and shifted uncomfortably.

"There!" Abigail said when the computer was fully loaded, and she typed in a password, "Okay, I'll just need a Pokedex, or any other form of identification," She said, holding out her hand.

The boy didn't move for a moment, then he slid off his backpack, which was black, shuffling through it, then he pulled out an older Pokedex. He flipped a small switch on and tapped it against a bulky Poketch on his wrist, there was a small blue flashed, and he handed it to her.

She blinked, wondering what the flash was, then she realized it was just the Pokedex turning on. She shook her head at her stupidity, then slide the Pokedex into a small slot in the computer.

Though the Pokdex was an old model, it worked, bringing up the boy's information, all though to her disappointment he had no picture registered, she wanted to see what he looked like.

_Name: Blaze Katin_

_Age: 16_

_Registered Pokemon: 6+_

Abigail quickly read through several more lines of information, "All seems to be in order," She said, selecting the 'enter' button on the screen, and the printer behind behind her began to whirl, and she put on her 'Joy face' once more, "You're all registered, Blaze sir," She grabbed the documents from the printer, "You'll need these to get in, and a few other things you'll need so don't lose them. Blaze? Um... Mr. Katin?" Abigail asked, the boy suddenly looked back, having been staring out the window.

"Oh, sorry... Thanks," He accepted the papers, slipping them into his backpack.

That's when Abigail noticed something, she should be able to see his face. Even with the hood up, the angle of the lights in the Pokemon center should have illuminated his face, but yet the space within the hoodie was a dark void, like a black hole. Abigail shuttered, but handed him his Pokedex.

He turned the Pokedex off, and once more tapped it against his Poketch, with another small blue flash as it turned off. He tucked that into his backpack, then slipped that onto his back.

"Good bye," He said, quickly turning around and heading towards the doors, then he paused, "Is there... A Pokemart here? Or any kind of store... or something?"

"Yes, 'Lyle's Market', ran by a local, but he has everything a grocery store and a Pokemart would have."

"Thank you," Blaze said, then he left the Pokemon Center.

Abigail smiled at Kirlia, "He was kinda nice."

The Pokemon rolled her eyes and retook up her meditating stance.

* * *

The boy called 'Blaze' quietly walked out of the Pokemon Center, thinking. It was strange being around people again, it had been about two years since last time he was in a city, and nearly five months since he's talked to a person. But that person had been some hiker, who only had made small talk.

Two years, had it really been that long? Two years since fleeing Kanto? A year and a half since he'd been hiding in Sinnoh? A year since his rigorous training began? Two years since he'd taken up the name Blaze? No, it was now closer to three years... wasn't it?

Blaze shook his head, if someone ran down the streets and yelled "Ash Ketchum!", he would look up and answer like a day hasn't past.

"Rah!" An annoyance growl came from next to the Pokemon Center, and three small children giggled and ran back. Charizard bared his fangs at them as they began inching near the lizard, seeing who would get closer.

"Cut it out!" Blaze snapped, and the kids looked up at him, and scampered back, looking embarrassed. Blaze softened his tone a bit, "Hey, he likes his space, okay? Just give him some room."

"Okay mister!" They chirped, and then bolted away, laughing as they ran. Blaze shook his head, and approached the Charizard.

Charizard huffed and looked away as his trainer came near, "Look," Blaze said, "I know you don't like being in public, but we needed to come here!"

Charizard casted a doubtful glance on Blaze.

"Whatever! I'm going to buy supplies so we aren't living on berries and mushrooms again," Blaze said, turning around, searching for this 'Lyle's Market', Blaze glanced down at his feet, he just wanted to get out of here.

"Look, Charizard," Blaze said, looking back at the lizard, "You want us to stay hidden, which is the safest and plausible, but..." Blaze shifted, "I can't. I can't hide Charizard. He's still out there, who knows who else he might hurt. And.." Blaze looked down at his Poketch, "The information me and Rotom discovered... This is my, _our_ only chance to bring him to justice. Now that we know where he is, but entering the tournament is the only way. I need your help to do this. Hiding doesn't do anything, I just want peace of mind."

Charizard looked down at Blaze, and saw for the first time in nearly a year the boy he knew once as Ash. Charizard lowered his head, and nodded.

Blaze smiled, though no one could see it, and stroked Charizard's head. It took him a minute to realize that this was his first smile in nearly a year.

"Come on Charizard," Blaze said, adjusting his black fingerless gloves, "Let's find this market and get out of here."

* * *

**Important info below!**

**So, we 'meet' Blaze, aka Ash Ketchum, who has taken on the name Blaze Katin for an alias. He has spent the last two years in hiding, but comes to a small village called Uel to sign up for the Master League.**

**In this story, a Pokemon Master is like the Champion of the Champions. There is only one, and it is for all the regions. Every twenty years the tournament is held, or sooner if the Master wants too. It is held in the series of Pokemon Battle, until there is one winner. This winner gets a chance to battle the Pokemon Master, and the winner earns the title as Master, and gets to hold this spot for twenty years, when another tournament will be held.**

**All Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, and Champions are required to enter. The tournament is held in the home region of the Master (in this case, Kanto). The Master League is held in the same respect as the Olympics in our world, it is world wide and a big deal. People travel from all regions to battle in it.**

**Ash usually wears a black hoodie with the hood up. It has the unnatural ability to hide his face, even with light shining on it (will be explained how later), jeans, a black backpack, and black fingerless gloves. Appearance wise he looks pretty much the same, black hair, brown eyes, etc. He does look older though, and his skin is really pale (not much sunlight when your face is being covered by a hoodie). He also has a small limp in his right leg (Will be explained later).**

**Emotionally he is broken, but he is very smart, especially with electronics. With the right equipment and Rotom, he can hack into practically any system, even government ones, with time.**

**So I have a question for all of you, should I refer to Ash as Blaze (Like "Blaze said", or "Blaze walked into to the Pokemon Center"), or just as Ash ("My name is Blaze," Ash said, etc)? In this chapter I just call him Blaze, but tell me what you prefer.**

**-JJ**


	5. Chapter 5 - Light in the Storm

**This chapter is a flashback from after Ash fled from Oak's Lab, taking place a couple years before chapter four. I had this mostly written up a while ago, but I was unsure if I wanted it as a chapter or not. I'm uploading it because I'm still working on a few things for the next few chapters. I know what I want to happen, I'm just finalizing of how I'm going to have the story get there. So enjoy this flashback for now.**

* * *

"Jolteon, Thunder!" A voice cried from somewhere below Ash, barely discernible over the roar of the storm.

"Charizard, dive!" Ash yelled over the gale.

The Jolteon prepared the immense electrical attack, and fired straight up into the stormy skies. Ash knew what was to come next, the electrical current would supercharge the clouds, which were already producing a tempest of lightning.

Charizard dove out of the cloud level, just as a series of lightning strikes went off. Ash let out a shaky sigh of of relief, if they had still been flying in the clouds, they could've been...

"Great job Jolteon," Officer Jenny said, "Now use Pin Missile!"

But now they were low enough to take attacks from the ground.

But Pin Missile? A Bug-Type move, against Charizard, a Fire/Flying? Charizard could handle that. Ash didn't bother ordering a command to dodge, they needed all the energy Charizard could spare.

Charizard winced as the green needles were fired up at him, and as they embedded themselves into his stomach, but didn't mind them until a small electrical current was released into his body, temporarily paralyzing him.

Ash flinched as he felt the electric current too. He gritted his teeth as they once more fell in altitude. Charizard tried to keep up his current speed, but flying through the rain wasn't helping him, because the flame on his tail kept sputtering through the flight.

"Clever," Ash muttered angrily, "The needles were charged with electricity. They used an attack that we were wouldn't worry about, but used a just a small amount of electricity to paralyze us, like a Thunder Wave."

"Ash Ketchum!" Officer Jenny's voice called up, now easier to make out since they were closer to the ground, "Surrender yourself or else I'll be forced to shoot!"

Ash glanced down, she had her gun raised towards him and Charizard, and was in range to fire, "Charizard, do you think you could get us back into the clouds?"

The giant lizard nodded. The Pin Needle attack was still embedded in him, but they were just a small annoyance now. But still, for some reason, he felt weaker than ever. Was his tail flame lower than he thought? He glanced back, nope.

"Ash, I will not hesitate to shoot!"

"Charizard, now!"

Charizard angled his wings up, and with several flaps he began to rise up towards the clouds.

_(Bang! Bang! Bang!)_

Ash felt it before he heard the gunshots, and immediately doubled over in pain as the bullet entered his calf bone, fracturing the bone on impact. Charizard let out a roar as another bullet tore through his right wing membrane, while the third bullet sailed harmlessly past Charizard's tail.

Charizard grounded his teeth, and continued his upward ascent, "Jolteon, hit them with Thunder!" Jenny cried, but Charizard had already soared into the cloud line, and was heading even above that so she couldn't smoke them out with another Thunder.

Charizard suddenly leveled out as he burst out of the cloud level, panting. They were now safely soaring above the storm.

"Charizard, bud, did you get shot too?" Ash asked weakly. Charizard nodded, flaring his right wing, the bullet hole wasn't that big, but it was still bleeding, "I'm sorry," Ash let out a short cough, "She got me in the leg, it hurts like a Houndoom's flames," He thought for a moment, "Do you think you can fly a bit farther?"

"Zard," He nodded again, in all honesty he was weaker than ever, but he wasn't going to let Ash down.

"Are you sure bud? I don't want to push you."

Charizard increased his speed to prove that he was 'fine'. For some reason each wing flap made him feel and more tired, was he losing too much blood? No, the gun wound was just a trickle now. They were out of the rain, but yet his tail flame wasn't becoming stronger like it should have.

There was a flash of thunder below them, and Ash let out a groan, Charizard glanced back at him in worry. Ash had clamped his hand over his stomach, "I don't feel well," He muttered, swaying. Suddenly he leaned over the side of Charizard, and vomited.

Charizard let out a rumble for an apology, his flying must have made Ash motion sick. But Ash never really got motion sick, but then again had Ash ever been flying through a storm while dodging bullets?

"Whyisthere...aGliscorthere?" Ash's words were slurred, and he raised his hand and pointed to in front of Charizard, and Charizard whipped his head back around, sure enough there was a Gliscor. The collar on its neck with a badge showed that it belonged to Officer Jenny.

"Grrreat... Shehasaflying... flyingtype," Ash slurred, clutching his stomach again. Charizard ignored the retching noises behind him, and released a Flamethrower at the Gliscor , who responded with a Stone Edge.

Charizard was to weak to dodge, and the jagged rocks slammed into him. The stones sliced into his wings, one left a nasty gash on his head. Another bounded off his horn, taking a chip out of it. Two more rammed into his shoulder, nearly throwing him off balance.

"Aargh!" Ash cried, and suddenly a large weight fell on Charizard's neck. The lizard glanced back at Ash again. One of the stones had hit him in the head, knocking him out. Charizard shifted Ash's weight to keep him from falling off, the turned back towards the Gliscor, fire flowing from his mouth.

All he saw was a small purple shape sinking into the clouds.

Charizard closed his eyes, right, Gliscors couldn't fly, they could only glide with a good wind. That was some good luck. Charizard opened his eyes, black spots danced in his vision.

No! He couldn't faint! Ash would die from the fall! He needed to find somewhere to land...

A small clearing in the cloudline below gave Charizard a view of some rocky hills. They had surely out flown Officer Jenny, right? It didn't matter, Charizard's sight was becoming more and more clouded, he need rest. His tail flame was too low and he had lost to much blood. Ash was out cold, sick too.

Now that he thought about it, he was feeling pretty sick himself.

Charizard descended below the clouds, back into the rain, half expecting gun shots, Stone Edges, and electrical attacks. There was only a rumble of thunder.

Charizard swept over the hills, the tops were more bare and rocky, but a small group of trees grew near the base of the hills, along with several others scattered up the hill. But what caught Charizard's attention the most was a small opening near the top of one of the hills. A cave, a perfect place to get out of this rain.

Charizard nearly crashed into the hill side, but managed to pull himself out of the clumsy dive, stumbling as he landed. He was weak, too weak, he just wanted to collapse here, he didn't care about the rain. Moving seemed more of a danger...

No! Did Ash decide to stay in the Pokemon Center when he was a Charmander in the storm?

Charizard grabbed Ash, flinging him over his shoulder, and stumbled towards the cave he had spotted earlier, slipping inside. His small ember-like flame lighting up the small cavern. A shudder ran through Charizard, at last, he was out of the rain. He deposited Ash on the cold ground, water dripping from his soaked clothes and hair.

Charizard collapsed next to Ash, laying on his side because the Pin Missile was still embedded in his stomach. He brought his flickering tail flame around so it was resting near his head, encircling Ash in an attempt to keep him warm.

Charizard's vision was now mostly black, but through his limited sight, he locked his eyes on Ash. A trickle of blood ran down Ash's face, and his skin was tinted purple. _What in the world...?_ Charizard thought, but the blackness enveloped him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pain pounded through Ash's head. His eyes flickered open, a large blue... sheet? Was covering him. He reached up and touched it, slick and cool. Not a sheet... the inside of Charizards wing. Ash pushed the wing off of him, and the sleeping Charizard instinctively folded it up.

Ash sat up, trying to gather where he was. A cave? How did he get here? They were trying to get away from Jenny...

"Aargh!" Ash crumbling to the floor as he attempted to stand. A sharp pain flared up his leg, and Ash ground his teeth, looking down at his right leg. There was a bullet hole about as thick as his thumb, blood steadily flowing from it, he tenderly reached down, pressing on his leg. He winced at pulled his hand back, the bone was definitely broken.

Ash looked away, now remembering Jenny's gunshots, and the Gliscor... After that, nothing.

Ash looked at Charizard, his tail flame was low, very low, he needed to do something. Ash slid off his backpack off, peering in. A half-empty water bottle, a dried up piece of bread, some clothes, two shriveled Leppa berries, and several dozen shrunken Pokeballs.

Ash picked up one of the Pokeballs, and considered releasing some of his other Pokemon. But he only wanted to do that in an emergency, and there was no immediate danger. Like all Pokemon trainers, he was still bound by the six limit rule, others would be sent to a PC or to someone with a high enough status to have more than six, like Professor Oak.

He may have removed his Pokemon from Oak's lab, but he still could only have six out, the others would lock themselves after six had been opened. Without a proper bypass code or access to a PC, Ash was limited to the six he chose.

Charizard was already out, Rotom too, though the Plasma Pokemon was worn out from disabling Ash's Poketch and Pokedex, so they couldn't be tracked.

Then there was Elgyem. The Psychic type had saved Charizard's life, using all of her energy to Teleport from the courtroom to Oak's lab, the sheer distance leaving the Cerebral Pokemon is some sort of psychic-coma.

Hopefully when Rotom regained strength he could find a way to hack the Pokeball system, but then again that may be beyond the Electric type's abilities. That left Ash with the options of three more Pokemon for now, but he needed to chose wisely. He didn't want to be caught in a situation where he didn't have the proper Pokemon to assist him...

Ash replaced the Pokeball into the backpack with a sigh. He needed more supplies to, food, medications... He felt so weak...

Ash glanced back at the sleeping Charizard, surprised at how quiet his breaths were. Usually Charizard's snores would wake him up. Right now his breaths were as short and quiet as a Rattata... _Wait? Short breaths?_

Careful not to shift his leg in a way to injury it further, Ash slid himself closer to the Fire type. The Pin Missile was still in his stomach, but they weren't bleeding. Charizard's bullet wound was scabbing, and the gashes from the Stone Edge were barely bleeding.

Did Charizard's tail flame get too low in the storm? But they were out of the rain now, Charizard should be getting better. But the flame had gotten noticeably smaller since Ash had woken. Ash stroked Charizard's snout, thinking. What could be wrong... Ash paused, and then took a closer look at the snout.

A purple tinge colored Charizard's scales, right above the snout. Ash lifted one of Charizard's eyelids, the white of his eyes was now a dull green.

Ash muttered a silent curse, Charizard was poisoned.

"Wake up," Ash hissed at Charizard, but Charizard didn't move, "Charizard wake up!" Charizard twitched, Ash then punched Charizard in the side.

Charizard's eyes fluttered open, eyeing Ash.

"Sorry about that," Ash wheezed weakly, "But bud, you're poisoned. We need to... cure it."

Charizard blinked, sitting up, looking at Ash, his eyes widening.

"Come closer... We need to those Pin Missiles out."

Charizard tapped the purple coloring on his snout, then pointed to Ash.

"We'll take care of it as soon as... we can, but we should take out those needles," Ash said, and Charizard shook his head. Charizard reached out a grabbed Ash's hand, holding it up for Ash to see.

Ash frowned, looking his hands. the tips of his fingers had a purple coloring to them... He gave Charizard a lopsided smile, "Great... I'm poisoned too. How did that even happen? Well... I guess that explains me throwing up earlier, huh?" Ash chuckled bitterly.

Charizard frowned, this was no laughing matter. Ash leaned forward, grabbed one of the green needles in Charizard's stomach, and pulled sharply, yanking it out. Charizard let out a half-roar of surprise. Ash quickly grabbed another, repeating the process. After a moment Charizard quieted down, only wincing as the pins were pulled out.

"There," Ash said, pulling out the last one, fingering it in his hand, "At least we have one thing done," Ash then examined the pin. He frowned, leaning in to get a closer look at it. A thin layer of purple powder covered the end of it.

"So that's how we got poisoned, don't they played dirty," Ash snarled, holding up the pin to Charizard, "They were covered in Poison Powder. Betcha the bullets were covered in it too, so even if we did escape we'd be slowly whittled down by the poison. You're probably worse off than me, I only took one bullet to the leg. But you got the bullet and these," Ash tossed the needle into the pile with the rest, which Charizard promptly burned the pile of needles with a weak Flamethrower.

"We need... to stop the poison..." Ash wheezed, reaching for his bag, pulling out the bread and the two berries, "Here... won't cure it, but this should give us some energy..." Ash handed Charizard the two berries, and took up the small piece of bread for himself.

"Zard," Charizard looked at Ash in curiosity as he pulled out his spare shirt, then he took off his Pokebelt, tossing the Pokeballs on it into the bag.

"Hand me that, will you?" Ash asked, pointing to thick stick that laid near Charizard. He reached for it, handing it to his trainer. Ash used the shirt, wrapping it around his leg like a bandage. He then took the stick, laying it parallel to his leg, then he wrapped the belt around the stick, strapping it to his leg, "That should do," He said, "Hopefully this splint works."

"Zard!" Charizard cried as Ash braced himself against the wall, attempting to stand. Ash cursed several times as he attempted to stand. Sighing, he reached for his bag.

"We need to find Pecha berries to take care of the poison," Ash said, "Who should be send out?" Ash shuffled through the bag, looking at several Pokeballs, "A Grass type, maybe? Not Torterra, he's too big... Bayleef? No, I do not want to be Body Slammed right now... Sceptile? Yeah-!" Ash fumbled with a Pokeball, dropping it on the floor.

The Pokeball opened with a flash of blue light, and a small snake-like Pokemon came out, "Sni?" The creature asked, blinking her brown eyes.

"Or I guess Snivy..." Ash muttered.

"Vee?" Snivy looked at Ash and Charizard, her eyes widening when she saw their wounds.

"Snivy, please, we need to find some Pecha berries," Ash coughed, and Snivy nodded, heading towards the cave door, "Wait! I'm coming with you!"

Snivy and Charizard looked at Ash in surprise as he attempted to stand once more, he stumbled forward, and Snivy quickly used Vine Whip to catch Ash, and Ash struggled, using her vines to keep balanced.

"Okay, Snivy, how about you go look for Pecha berries, then come back for me when you do?" Snivy nodded, lowering Ash to the floor, then dashes out of the cave and into the storm. Charizard shook, and curled up on the floor.

"Hang in there bud," Ash muttered, waiting for Snivy to return.

*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Snivy sni!" Snivy chirped, running back into the cave, waking up Ash from his short nap. She held a Pecha berry in each hand.

"You found some?" Ash asked.

"Vee!" She nodded, holding up the two berries.

"We'll need more than that... were there more?" Ash began to have a coughing fit.

Snivy nodded in response to his question, but looked at him in worry.

Ash reached for his bag, dumping it out, scattering the few objects and the Pokeballs around the room, and he slung the empty bag onto his back, then reached for a large stick he had found earlier, his new walking stick.

"Let's go then," Ash said as he struggled to stand, Snivy helping him to his feet. Ash turned towards the sleeping Charizard, whose tail flame was no bigger than Ash's fist, "We'll be back," He placed one of the Pecha berries by Charizard, and ate the other himself, then limped after Snivy into the dying storm.

Ash blinked, his eyes adjusting as he stepped outside. Snivy pointed down the hill to a small grove of trees, hopefully with a Pecha berry tree as well. Snivy kept dashing ahead, trying to scout for a safe and easy route for Ash to take. Ash never said a word, but Snivy could see how he was in pain with every step.

Ash let out a small sigh as they reached the grove of trees. Snivy stood in the cover of the trees, shaking off the rainwater. The storm had been a raging thunderstorm, but now it was just a drizzle. It was harder to see, with the cloud coverage and it being night, but Ash could still make out tree that Snivy was pointing to.

Ash smiled in relief as they approached, it was a Pecha tree, "Use Vine Whip and get some down," Ash ordered, grabbing his empty bag. Snivy obeyed, her vines pulling down two berries, and she placed them into the bag, and she reached out for two more.

"Jolteon, Thunder," A familiar voice said. A bolt of electricity came from further in the grove, striking Snivy, flinger her away from the tree.

"Snivy!"

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Officer Jenny said, walking towards Ash, "Double Kick."

Jolteon leapt after Snivy, kicking her several times.

"Snivy! Use Leaf Storm!" Ash ordered, and Snivy jumped back on her feet, summoning a flurry of leaves around her, and launching them towards the Jolteon, "How did you find me?" Ash growled at Jenny.

Jenny smiled, "This is the only Pecha tree for miles, you were bound to show up to cure the poison eventually. Jolteon, Pin Missile."

"Dodge and use Attract!" Ash countered, "That was a dirty trick! You could have killed us!"

"But less dirty than waiting outside your friend's gym to kill her," Jenny replied in disgust, "Use Protect, then Double Edge."

Jolteon blocked the Attract with with a green energy shield, then rammed into Snivy with a powerful slam.

"I DIDN'T KILL MISTY!" Ash screamed, "Snivy, Leaf Blade!" Ash shook with fury.

Snivy pushed herself to her feet, the Double Edge to a lot of damage to her, but her tail began to glow green and she launched herself at the Jolteon, but the Jolteon's fur began to glow as well, and he launched Pin Missile at Snivy.

The super effective attack dug into Snivy, and the Jolteon followed up with Shadow Ball, flinging her back farther, "Vee!"

"Snivy, get up!" Ash called.

Jenny sighed, "That Charizard is strong, but this is pathetic, finish it with Double Kick."

Two swift kicks hit Snivy in the head, and she collapsed to the ground. The Jolteon then turned towards Ash, firing a Thunder at him. Snivy opened her eyes, watching in horror as her trainer screamed and collapsed to the ground.

"Ash Ketchum, you are hereby under arrest," Jenny said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs, "I would normally tell you not to resist, but it looks like you're in no shape for that."

The Jolteon snarled at Ash, "You're a monster," Ash coughed, shaking in rage and weakness, "Setting up me and Charizard to suffer like that."

"The only monster here is you Ash, Jolteon, give him another Thunder."

Snivy's eyes widened as she watched the Jolteon attack Ash again, while he was already down! Anger pounded through her, Ash was the only worthy trainer she had ever known. Her last trainer... She quivered, she would not be separated from Ash!

Energy rushed through her, it was a strange experience, the way her cells began to burn, and the bright light filling her vision. Her body hummed with activity as her cells rapidly began to divide and expand, a new strength rushed through her.

The Jolteon turned to face her as the glow faded, they now stood eye level. Ash looked at her in awe, "Servine..." He muttered, and Jenny let out a curse. Snivy ignored them, and then darted towards the Jolteon.

Her new found speed was amazing, but she didn't noticed as she slammed into the Jolteon with Pursuit. The Jolteon stumbled back, and she raised her small leaf-like arms, two small shapes forming in them.

She launched the Leech Seed at the Jolteon. The two small seeds landed in his fur, large spiky vines grew from them, wrapping themselves around the Jolteon. The Jolteon let out a yelp as the seeds began to sap his energy, returning that same energy to Servine.

She flexed a bit as she recovered her strength, then fired two Energy Balls from her shrunken arms. Jolteon growled as he was hit. Servine gave him a small smile as he looked up, and she winked.

The Jolteon blinked, a bit confused, then returned the smile, blushing. She pretended to look away shyly, and the Jolteon's smiled widened. Servine then charged at him, slamming Leaf Blade into him, smirking, Attract worked like a charm.

"Jolteon, return," Jenny growled, returning the fallen Eeveelution, "That was annoying, Gliscor, finish this," Jenny got out another Pokeball, but Servine have had enough. She sped towards Jenny and fired an Energy Ball, knocking the Pokeball out of her hands.

Jenny glared at Servine, reaching for her gun. Servine's eyes widened as the firearm was aimed right at her head.

"No you don't!" Ash screamed as the trigger was pulled. He threw himself at Officer Jenny, tackling her to the ground as the gun went off. Servine let out a cry as the bullet ripped through the leaf on her tail.

Jenny threw Ash off her, and Ash collapsed to the ground, the pain from the attacks early and the poison finally catching up with him. Servine lashed out with Vine Whip, yanking the gun from Jenny's hand. Servine rushed at Jenny, delivering a powerful Leaf Blade to the back of her head, knocking her out.

Servine panted heavily, she may have evolved, but she had taken a ton of damaged. She checked the bullet hole in her tail. It had clipped the edge of her leaf, and it was bleeding, but at least it wasn't her head. She turned to Ash to thank him.

Ash was curled up on the ground, pain etching his face. He held his leg tightly, luckily his makeshift splint was still in place. Servine rushed to his side, making small worried chirping noises.

"You saved us," He rasped, "Thank you. Don't worry about me, get the berries... Charizard- needs them..." He began coughing.

Servine fired a Leaf Storm at the Pecha berry tree. The razor sharp leaves cut the berries from the tree, causing them to fall to the ground. Servine began to gather the berries and place them in the bag as Ash slowly stood up.

Servine handed the bag to Ash, and he accepted it, he glanced at Officer Jenny, "Move her under the tree," He ordered.

Servine gave him a confused look, but obeyed, dragging the unconscious police women next to the trunk of the Pecha tree. Ash limped towards her, tears of pain lining his eyes. Servine watched as he knelt down, feeling her pulse.

"She's still alive, luckily," Ash said, and Servine snorted. Ash grabbed her bag, looking inside of it. He pulled out a lunch bag, studying it hungrily, and slipped it into his own backpack. He pulled out a jacket as well, and wrapped it around Jenny, "Don't want her to get hypothermia," He explained.

Servine turned away, Jenny nearly killed her! Why should they be helping her? But then again, that was Ash.

"Servine, c-can you help me back to the c-cave? I need to get these berries to C-charizard and quickly," Ash asked, Servine turned back towards him, frowning. Most of his face was tinted purple from the poison, and he was shaking like crazy. She pointed to the berry filled bag, then him. Ash looked at the bag, reached in and pulled out a couple berries and placed them in his mouth. His body shuttered, relieved with food at last.

Servine steadied Ash with her vines, and they slowly made their way back up the hillside, to the dying Charizard.

* * *

**So if you guys have any last suggestions for Pokemon for Ash to catch/evolve, now is the time! Please don't suggest any legendaries, I don't want Ash to have a team of legendaries (To over-powered, no fun in that). He will have ONE legendary, but I already have that Pokemon picked out. No electric types either, Ash doesn't like to catch any, especially after Pikachu's death (Rotom is the only exception).**

**Ash will have a main team of six Pokemon, but those six have also been selected (unless someone thinks of one I like better). Sorry that this is another filler chapter, but I promise the next one won't be!**

**FYI: Officer Jenny did act a bit... uncivilized in this chapter, but I don't think all policemen are like that! That was just for the sake of the story!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Silent Words

**So back in chapter four I asked you guys how I should do the whole Ash/Blaze thing, and practically agreed that it should be Blaze in the dialogue, and Ash in the writing. So that's what it will be, for example: **"My name is Blaze," Ash said.

**So in this chapter we get to meet Ash's main Pokemon team, doing one of their training sessions, basically they battle each other, attempting to place themselves from strongest to weakest. **

**Note: **_Text like this is _Lucario's/Ash's_ thoughts/telepathy._ Lucario can communicate with Ash by talking through aura. This is basically the only way Ash uses aura. Ash cannot understand what his Pokemon are saying, except for Lucario's.

'Text like this is Pokemon speech.' Pokemon can understand this, humans cannot.

"Text like this is human speech." Humans and Pokemon can understand this.

"Pikapi." This is the noises Pokemon make, and if they're translated they'll appear 'Like this or (this),' depending on who understands them.

**Enjoy chapter six.**

* * *

Lucario quickly made his way through the woods, holding his bleeding shoulder. Garchomp's Dragon Claw had done more damage than he had expected, and he still had three more battles to go.

_If I can even last that long._ Lucario thought dully, with good reason, for each battle provided a more challenging opponent.

He scanned trees, but saw no sign of his next battle. He cautiously knelt down next to the river, pouring the ice-cold water onto his shoulder, shuttering at the harsh, yet pleasant, feeling the coldness brought.

He continued washing the wound, but slipped into his aura sight. Lucario stiffened a flinch of surprise as he realized his next opponent had been hiding right above him the whole time. Lucario continued his actions, pretending he hadn't noticed, waiting for the other Pokemon to strike first.

His opponent quietly began to prepare an attack, and Lucario bolted leapt to his feet, firing two Aura Spheres just as the Water Shurikens showered down from the tree above him. The two attacks intercepted each other, allowing Lucario to dart out of the way as another round came at him.

Lucario prepared two more Aura Spheres as a half-dozen Greninjas leapt down, quickly surrounding him. Lucario snarled as they formed another volley of Water Shurikens. _Only one of them is real, calm down._

Lucario closed his eyes, focusing his aura once more. Each copy of the Greninja's Double Team carried a little bit of its aura, but the real one would be clear. The Water Shuriken began to slam into him, but Lucario braced himself, and fired a Aura Sphere at the real Greninja.

The force of the Aura Sphere knocked the Greninja into a tree, and the Double Team's copies faded away.

'Nice,' The Greninja said, 'But not good enough.'

Greninja closed his eyes, turning into a purple energy and melting into the tree's shadow. Lucario whipped around, two Dark Pulses swirling around his paws as he attempting to locate the Greninja.

Greninja leapt out of his Shadow Sneak, appearing behind Lucario, knocking him to the ground with a Power Up Punch. Lucario rolled onto his back, firing the Dark Pulses. Greninja took them with a smirk, 'I'm not a ghost-type anymore, you need to be quicker.'

Lucario sprang to his feet, leaping at Greninja with Extreme Speed. Greninja simply slipped into Shadow Sneak, and Lucario passed harmless through him.

Lucario gritted his teeth, _Stupid Protean!_ Lucario thought. Greninja's ability, Protean, allowed him to change type depending on the moves he used. It was quite difficult to work around, and combined with his unbeatable speed, Greninja had earned the place as Ash's third strongest Pokemon. _But that will change if I beat Greninja!_

Lucario formed a glowing Bone Rush in his paws, and struck out at Greninja. He smirked again as he dodged, shooting several Water Shuriken at him, then diving into the water.

_Nice try, but your advantage will now be your disadvantage!_ Lucario thought triumphantly, his paws sparking with electricity as he curled them into fists. Lucario plunged the Thunder Punch into the surface of the river.

The electric current was discharged into the water, zapping Greninja and several Luvdiscs as they swam under the water. Greninja quickly surfaced, only to be hit with an Aura Sphere.

Greninja sprang out of the water with Acrobatics, striking Lucario several times. Lucario stumbled back, and Greninja used the moment to slice Lucario on his already bleeding shoulder with Night Slash, widening the cut to a gash.

Lucario let out a howl, gripping his arm in pain. Greninja swung his leg, the Low Kick sweeping Lucario off his feet, then he hit him with another Night Slash on the back of the head. Lucario let out a small whimper.

'Wow, that's all you got? Then again you were always the weakness of us six. Ash probably only keeps you around for type coverage, but I'm sure Heracross could do better, or even that stupid Infernape,' Greninja taunted.

Lucario struggled to his feet, he was running low on energy.

'Cute,' Greninja said, 'But this battle ends here.'

Lucario stumbled forward, and Greninja took a step back, unconcerned. _All or nothing._ Lucario rushed forward with Extreme Speed, and using his last bit of energy to strike him with Drain Punch.

Greninja let out a startled yelp, and the Drain Punch began to absorb Greninja's strength, and replenishing Lucario's. Greninja fell to his knee, and Lucario used his newfound energy to attack Greninja with a Close Combat.

Lucario panted, clamping his injured arm as pain flared up it again. Greninja collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. Lucario stared at the Greninja. _I... I did it. I beat him!_

Lucario grinned, Serperior, Garchomp, and Greninja, right in a row! That meant that he took out the third of Ash's strongest! It had been a while since he'd been able to consider himself this powerful.

'I refuse... to lose... to you!' Greninja growled, trying to stand, 'You're nothing but a scoundrel that barged into Ash's life when he was struggling!'

Lucario turned, running off, looking for his next challenge. A tear stung his eye, was he really that bothersome to Ash? He knew that Charizard thought so, but Lucario never knew the other Pokemon thought that way about him too.

He remembered the first time he had met Ash, six years ago in Sinnoh. He was a Riolu then, and had just escaped the scientists that had captured him, only to find that his 'rescuers' were also after him. He then found himself running for his freedom, with seemingly every human trying to capture him.

Then Ash showed up.

Ash had stubbornly attempted to help him, even when he attacked him. Eventually he had began to trust Ash, but in a way he shouldn't have.

He began to bond with Ash through aura.

He had been a special Riolu, having the ability to use Aura Sphere, and was next in line in being the protector of the Lucario Kingdom, he couldn't risk his aura becoming attached to an outsider. But Ash had done everything to protect him from Hunter J and the others after him, even risking his life.

Ash's aura and his aura had matched up perfectly, Ash could sense his feelings and wishes. Riolu loved this rare connection he felt, but soon the time came when he had to return home. Despite his desire to go home, everything screamed for him to follow Ash.

He didn't.

His training continued after he returned to his home and his trainer, and he learned how to use his aura and how to protect the land. Riolu just never felt at home, he felt like part of him was missing. Things only went downhill when his trainer died a few years later.

Lucario had felt completely lost during this time, the two people he had ever cared about were gone: His trainer dead and Ash was who-knew-where. Then it came the time to evolve, so he could take up his place as the Guardian of the Lucario Kingdom.

One whole year went by, but nothing could force Lucario into evolution. He could only evolve by happiness, but nothing brought him joy. His parents threatened his with handing the kingdom to his younger brother, but he didn't care. He only wanted Ash.

He was called foolish and selfish, stubborn and weak. He felt betrayed, they cared more about honor than about him. He wanted to run away, but he had no where to go.

Until he sensed Ash's aura.

At first he thought he had been imagining it, but he wasn't. Ash had returned to the Sinnoh region, and Riolu was determined to find him. Riolu left his kingdom and family behind in an attempt to find Ash, but it was strange, for Ash seemed to not be traveling, but hiding.

Riolu eventually found Ash, hidden away in a cave deep in the mountains, but his eager greeting was cut short by a Charizard, one who wasn't just ready to attack, but to kill him. Only Ash's order kept the Charizard from tearing him apart, and Riolu found his wish coming true: joining Ash's team.

Lucario panted, pausing from his quick jog, yes, joining Ash's team had brought peace to the emptiness he felt, and he was also able to evolve, but... Ash was different. The fearless ten year old was gone, replaced with an empty, broken shell. Driven by hatred and sorrow, Ash and spent the last few years training to the limits.

Lucario felt honored to be in Ash's strongest team, even if he was considered the weakest of the six, but his training was different. He wasn't trained just to battle, but to fight. To maim.

And if necessary, to kill.

Lucario looked down at his wounded shoulder. Battles that caused actual scars and bloodshed were nearly unheard of, because they drew from a different energy source, a dangerous one. Ash trained them to draw from this source, but it resulted in many wounds, some which never completely healed.

_I'm not the weakness of the six!_ Lucario told himself,_ I defeated Serperior, Garchomp, and Greninja without a break, and they were considered stronger than me! Serperior now is at the bottom._

'Hello Lucario,' A friendly voice called, 'I didn't expect you to make it this far.'

Lucario looked up in time to see a Pidgeot land in front of him, and Lucario took up a defensive position.

Pidgeot smiled, and waved a wing in dismissal, 'Honestly, you are very tired, rest before we begin our battle.'

Lucario uncertainly lowered his arms, glancing at Pidgeot in confusion. Perhaps this was some kind of trick, to lower his guard. But she was the second strongest of all of Ash's Pokemon, so why would she need to do that?

Pidgeot gestured for him to follow her, and Lucario walked slowly behind her. Like most of Ash's Pokemon, she was scared. But unlike the others, she wore hers with elegance. Lucario wasn't going to lie, she was a very beautiful Pokemon. Her scars seemed natural on her, while on others they seemed to be crud marks.

'It seems a bit unfair for you to battle all of us without a break, don't you agree?' Pidgeot asked.

Lucario nodded awkwardly, and she smiled at him, 'Help yourself.'

Lucario looked down to see several Sitrus berries, he picked one up, and looked at Pidgeot once more. She was eating her own berry, and Lucario took a small bite of his. Lucario smiled, enjoying the sour-sweet flavor.

'I'm honestly quite surprised to see you here, you've always had a hard time with Garchomp, he's a ground-type after all, but I'm excited to battle you. When we battle, I have one requirement though.'

Lucario looked at her.

'This will be a battle. A real one, not a fight to see who can cause the most injuries. I'm honestly quite sick of all that,' Pidgeot said in a disgusted tone.

Lucario perked up a bit, so he wasn't the only one!

'How's your arm feeling?' Pidgeot asked, and Lucario glanced down at it. It was beginning to scab and the blood had stopped flowing, 'The Sitrus berry is probably helping, they are used in medicines.'

Lucario stretched his arm, a bit sore, but not as bad as before. Lucario finished up his Sitrus berry and stood up.

Pidgeot opened her wings, 'Ready for battle?' Lucario nodded.

Pidgeot threw herself into the air, and Lucario fired an Aura Sphere. She knocked it back with Steel Wing, and Lucario threw himself out of the way. She dove towards him with Quick Attack, and he prepared Thunder Punch.

She pulled out of the dive at the last second, causing Lucario stumble as he missed the Thunder Punch. Her wings began to glow, and she released a Heat Wave from behind him. Lucario whimpered as the fiery wind washed over him.

Lucario jumped as Pidgeot flew by, slamming into her side with High Jump Kick. The force knocked her to the ground, and he followed up with Thunder Punch. Pidgeot shuttered as the electrical current was forced into her, but she flew back into the air as Lucario pulled away.

Pidgeot studied him as he took up a defensive position, ready to fight back. Pidgeot paused, thinking, then she nodded to herself, and dove at him with Steel Wing.

Lucario frowned as she came at him with Steel Wing, and formed a Bone Rush in his paws. He had been expecting another Heat Wave, it could be fired from a far, and he was weak to it, Steel Wing would do nothing to him.

He blocked the attack with Bone Rush, and then kicked Pidgeot in the side with Blaze Kick. Pidgeot retaliated with Wing Attack. Lucario jumped back, his frown deepening, _Why such a weak attack?_

He quickly landed another Thunder Punch and two more Blaze Kicks, while she only got one more Steel Wing on him. Something was wrong, he had seen her battle before, she was faster than that. She had stronger attacks, what was she doing?

_Is she trying to lose?_

Pidgeot had a lively gleam in her eyes as she weakly dodged another attack, and Lucario gave her a hard look. She shrugged, jumping into the air and coming down with a Fly attack. Lucario grunted as he was slammed into the ground, and he closed his fist, readying Thunder Punch.

Pidgeot was flung off him, and spun around and came at him with Quick Attack. Lucario ducked and jabbed up as she sped by, knocking her off course. She tumbled through the grass, landing a short distance away from Lucario. His fist began to spark with Thunder Punch, but he hesitated to deliver the final blow.

_Why is she letting me win?_

Pidgeot didn't move, she just layed there in the dirt, waiting. After a moment Lucario charged forward, hitting her with Thunder Punch, sending her back even farther. Lucario stood there, panting, then ran over to her, gently touching her shoulder.

Pidgeot sat up, ruffling up her feathers, 'Good battle,' She said, though she clearly had the strength to continue.

Lucario growled and crossed his arms. He was not going to be handed victory, he was going to battle to the end, whether he won or loss.

'Look, I don't want to battle, and I'm sure you want a chance to fight Charizard, considering your history with him. So get out of here and go and battle him, what is the point of coming this far if you are just going to stop here?' Pidgeot smiled, 'I don't care about being the strongest, so go and fight Charizard.'

Lucario rocked back and forth on his feet, then nodded. He turned and jogged deeper into the woods, searching for his final battle.

/*/*/*/*/

Charizard was laying in the middle of a field, his favorite training place. It had once been a calm and peaceful clearing when Ash had first settled in the near by forest. Now the field was a charred wasteland, the grass burnt with the numerous fire attacks and the local Pokemon now scattered.

Lucario cautiously stepped into the field. During his last few battles his opponent would usually hide, hoping to get an advantage with a surprise attack. Charizard didn't need that advantage though. He would just lounge in his field, waiting for the battle to come to him. Often times Charizard would never even get to battle, one of Ash's other Pokemon defeating the challenger before they reached Charizard.

Lucario looked at Charizard, it was one of his many times being a challenger, as they battled one another for a place on Ash's team, but this was Lucario's first time facing Charizard in it. Lucario had always had a hard time getting past Garchomp, and he had never been able to beat Pidgeot. Until today.

_I didn't beat her, she let me win! Where's the honor in that?_

Lucario looked at Charizard, the lizard hadn't moved since he'd entered the field. Lucario approached Charizard, only to find that the Pokemon was fast asleep.

_Oh, so he thought I wouldn't make it to him? _Lucario thought bitterly, and he gulped, and went to Charizard's side, tapping the lizard.

Charizard opened an eye, the cold blue gaze causing Lucario to shiver. Charizard rose to his feet, towering over the Aura Pokemon, 'What do you want, pup?' Charizard snarled at Lucario.

Lucario took up a battle position, and Charizard laughed, 'Still too scared to talk, huh? That's funny and all, but don't tell me that you're here for a battle? How did you manage to get past Garchomp, pup?'

A light formed around Lucario's paws, radiating a freezing energy. Charizard studied it, smirking, 'Ice Punch? Can't even beat an opponent without a super effective attack? Look's like this battle will be a quick one. Unless you decide to back out.'

Lucario shook his head vigorously, growling.

'Fine then, let's dance.'

Charizard leapt into the air, and Lucario thought over Charizard's words _'Can't even beat an opponent without a super effective attack?'_ Lucario shrugged it off.

_I can't let him get to me! He's only trying to get me mad!_

Lucario formed two water spheres, and launched them at Charizard, who dodged, 'An Articuno couldn't beat me with Water Pulse! I don't think you'll have any luck with the same attack!'

Lucario shook with rage, and fired two Dark Pulses. Charizard flew above them, and then dove at Lucario, seizing him with Dragon Claw. Charizard rose back into the air, then flung Lucario down to the earth with Seismic Toss.

The air was forced out of Lucario's lungs as he hit the ground, and his arm snapped underneath him. Lucario let out a howl of agony, gripping his arm. Charizard looked down at him, forming a huge fireball in his mouth.

Charizard fired the attack straight down, right at Lucario. The Blast Burn expanded into a sea of flames as it slammed into Lucario. Lucario gritted his teeth as the fire washed over him, and he braced himself. He faintly glowed as he used Endure, waiting for the Blast Burn to fade away.

Charizard landed, folding his wings as the Blast Burn sizzled away, leaving glowing embers in the field, smoke rising as they smothered out. Lucario managed to push himself to his feet, shaking. He was covered in burns, and he was holding his broken arm, wincing as he stood.

'I must say, impressive pup. Shame you're just a piece of luggage though, then maybe you'd be more useful,' Charizard opened his mouth again, releasing a powerful Fire Blast right at Lucario.

Lucario closed his eyes, and the fiery wave rushed over him, forcing him down to a knee. The tears lining his eyes evaporated, leaving a trail of salt. Lucario collapsed to the ground as the attack ended. He just couldn't go on.

'Giving up so soon?' Charizard taunted, and then came at him with Dragon Claw. Lucario yelped as the attack sent him flying. Lucario looked up at Charizard as he approached, 'Do you yield?' Charizard asked, and Lucario nodded, and Charizard smirked, 'Sorry, but I didn't hear that.'

Lucario's eyes widened as Charizard sprang forward, a whirlwind of air forming around one of the spikes on his wings. The Air Slash sliced through the air, hitting Lucario across the chest. Green energy formed around Charizard's claws, and the Dragon Claw was raised above his head.

Lucario raised his good paw in hopes of blocking the attack.

"Charizard, enough," A voice said, and Charizard paused mid swing, looking up. Lucario lowered his arm, looking for the source of the voice.

Ash stood on the edge of the clearing, leaning against a tree, watching the battle. Charizard looked down at Lucario, then back at Ash.

"Lucario forfeited the battle," Ash continued, "Maybe not how you like to win, but that ends the battle. Stand down."

Charizard snorted, and backed away from Lucario, 'You may have gotten off easy today pup, but I'll get revenge on you one day.'

_Master._ Lucario thought happily.

_Yes Lucario?_ Ash's voice entered Lucario's thoughts.

_I'm... I'm sorry for forfeited the match. I'll do better next time. _Lucario promised.

_Charizard is a fearsome opponent,_ Ash replied,_ I didn't expect to you beat him._

Ash's tone wasn't disappointed or insulting, it was just a fact. And it was true, no one had ever, or came close, to defeating Charizard. Of course their only training battles were against each other or against wild Pokemon, so Charizard had never gotten a chance to battle with his new strength in any leagues, but Lucario knew that he'd be very hard to defeat.

"Charizard, go gather the others," Ash said, and Charizard leapt into the air, speeding off, "Lucario, come here."

Lucario limped over to Ash, shaking slightly. It had been... a long time since he'd been alone with his Master. Ash removed a super potion from his bag, and Lucario stared at it, since when did they have medicine?

Ash motioned for Lucario to sit down, then grabbed Lucario's arm, ignoring the painful whimper Lucario gave him, and sprayed the potion, "Is it broken?"

_I believe so, Master._

Ash frowned, and reached into his bag again, pulling out several bandages. Lucario watched Ash as he treated the wound and wrapped it up. No words were exchanged between them as Ash put the broken arm into a sling.

"You made it to Charizard," Ash said, and Lucario flinched, did he figure out that Pidgeot just handed him victory? "I am very impressed, but may I ask, how did you defeat Garchomp?"

_I learned Ice Punch._

Ash smiled, sitting next to Lucario, "Ice Punch, eh? Nice, sure Garchomp didn't see that coming," Ash leaned back, sighing.

_Master, are you okay?_

"Lucario, have you ever seen me okay while you've traveled with me?"

_... No._

Ash reached for his hood, pulling it to it covered his face. Lucario let out a shudder as he watched Ash's aura change. So many emotions bottled up, a fiery red of anger, deep blue of sadness, the dark green of betrayal.

And somewhere, beneath it all, the small drowning yellow pulse of hope.

"Lucario, I'm going to be returning to Kanto, for the Master League," Ash said, and Lucario turned to him, "I've already signed up for it."

_But- but Master! You are wanted for- you know-_

"Lucario, I'm going to need you," Ash cut him off, "I- I need to do this, for... For everyone," Ash turned to Lucario, "Please... Please don't give up on me... Not now..." Ash began to shake, "Please..."

Lucario looked at his trainer in disbelief and surprise. Though the tears were not visible beneath the hood, Lucario could sense the wave of sorrow coming from Ash. It was so powerful that Lucario had to force it becoming his own.

_Master. I'll never give up on you, you never gave up on me. I'll be next to you for everything. No matter what the cost._

Lucario looked up as he heard a _swoosh _of wings, and Pidgeot and Charizard landed in the clearing. Greninja sprang from the shadows, and Garchomp and Serperior drew near, all coolly looking at Lucario, except for Pidgeot.

Lucario's heart thumped as they glared at him, he knew that any respect they had for him before was gone, they hated him. But he knew that they too, like him, would always stand by Ash.

_And I know that all of us would do anything for you, Master. We'll never give up on you._ Lucario stood up and pulled off Ash's hood, earning a sharp intake of breath from Charizard.

_Just you never give up on us Master._

Ash's brown eyes met Lucario's red ones, then after a moment: "I promise, I won't."

Lucario smiled slightly, and Ash reached for his belt. Lucario closed his eyes as he and the others were recalled to their Pokeballs. He could faintly hear Ash say, "Elgyem, Teleport."

_I'm ready for this Master, but... are you ready as well?_

* * *

**Overview of Ash's main team:**

**Charizard: Ash's Charmander. The same Charizard in the last chapters, this should be obvious. In this chapter we learn that Charizard is cruel and merciless, and listens to no one except for Ash. He is very powerful and is Ash's main battler, able to take on full teams on his own. **His ability is Blaze.

**Pidgeot: The same Pidgeotto Ash caught in his Kanto journey, who he reunited with while he was on the run. She is very power, but kind and mother like. She is very loyal to Ash, even if she doesn't agree with his choices. **Her ability is Keen Eye.

**Greninja: Ash's Froakie from Kalos. Very fast and very powerful. He hates losing and has a thirst for battling. **His ability is Protean.

**Garchomp: Ash's Gible. **(So many reviews telling me to use him... :D )** More laid back since he evolved, but is a huge powerhouse like he was as a Gible, but now even more so because of evolution.** His ability is Sand Veil.

**Serperior: Ash's Snivy/Servine. While she usually is at or near the bottom of Ash's main team in terms of power, she is very sly and tricky, usually winning battles by tactics rather than pure power. A bullet hole in her tail leaf reminds her how Ash saved her, and she always will stay by his side. **Her ability is Overgrow.

**Lucario: **(You guys wanted a Lucario, so I give you a Lucario! _Actually Ash would've had a Lucario no matter what... I love Lucario.)_ **This Lucario is the same Aura Sphere Riolu that Ash met in Sinnoh. Lucario hasn't spoken since he's joined Ash's team, since most of Ash's other Pokemon hate him. He's pretty timid most of the time, and has a huge rivalry with Charizard. Lucario is viewed as one of Ash's weaker Pokemon, but that is simply because he rarely uses his full power. He cares deeply for Ash, and only wishes for his master's safety. **His ability is Steadfast.

* * *

**Thank you SO much for all of the awesome reviews from the last few chapters! So many of them were so encouraging, I'm glad you guys love this story! Thank you! :D**

**Please note that these six Pokemon are not Ash's only Pokemon. He has many others that he _will_ use. So if your suggestions didn't get used for his main team, they may appear later on. Thank once more for the reviews, and next chapter we're heading to Kanto!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Little Skorupi

Several people gave Ash a startled look as he materialized out of thin air. The Hoenn harbor was crowded, way more than usual. Ships lined the water, most of them passenger ships, there were so many that the water was barely visible.

Airplanes and jets roared overhead, and flying-types squawked, both in the air and on the dock. Then there was the people, both old and young, crowding the harbor, most of them hauling several bags with them. Ash instinctively reached for his hood, even though it was already covering his head. His hand drifted to his pocket, pulling out a timer ball and recalling Elgyem. He slipped her Pokeball into his backpack. He normally liked to keep her Pokeball in the hidden compartment in his Poketch, but he didn't want everybody in the harbor to see that.

Once her Pokeball was away, he reached for Charizard's, clasping his fingers around the old Pokeball.

Ash quickly made his way through the crowd, head down. He knew that no one could see his face thanks to the special thread Leavanny had weaved into his sweatshirt, but he still didn't want to take any risks. He pushed through the crowds, eyes scanning for a ticket stand.

"_May!"_ An annoyed voice snapped, "You don't have time to talk to every single person on this dock! We're going to miss our boat!" Ash frozed as he recognized the voice, and he peered through the crowd, which seemed to be surrounding a certain girl.

"I know, I know," A familiar female voice replied, "Excuse me..." The crowd parted, and two teens came through the group of people.

"May! Are you going to keep training even though the Grand Festival isn't until after the Master Tournament!?" Someone in the crowd called out to the girl.

Ash took a step back as May turned away from the speaker- she was now facing in his direction. Ash shuffled back into the crowd as his former companions, May and Max Senri, came past. A small Glaceon was perched on May's shoulder, and a Mightyena at Max's side. Max had an egg case tucked under his arm, with a small Pokemon egg in it. May's Blaziken trotted behind them, carrying two suitcases.

Ash shuddered as he saw the Blaziken, memories came flooding back to him. _The smell of charred flesh, Misty's burnt body lying in his arms, Brock running off, saying "It was you," man dressed in red, laughing, a Blaziken by his side..._

No, this was May's Blaziken, he was smaller than the one that had attacked Misty. Misty's attacker had been a more brilliant shade of crimson as well...

Despite trying to calm himself, Ash expanded Charizard's Pokeball in his hands, glancing down. A cold hand of fear clamped around his heart as it began to beat faster and faster...

"Um... Excuse me?"

Ash jerked his head up, and he found himself face to face with May. Panic raced through his veins, and he took a step back, but there was no recognition in the coordinator's eyes. She simply seemed annoyed.

Ash realized that he was blocking her path, "... Sorry..." Ash grunted, stepping away quickly. Her Blaziken glared at him, and Ash felt like he was ready to explode, as if simply being in one of those... _monster's_ presence tainted the air.

"It's fine," May said, and Ash couldn't tell if she meant it or not, "I'm just in a hurry to catch our boat," She glanced at Max, who was readjusting his egg case. May's Blaziken stepped forward, glaring around at some of May's contest fans, keeping them back. Ash froze up at the fire type looked at him.

"Gla," May's Glaceon hopped down off May's shoulder, sniffing at Ash's shoes. She sat back and blinked, confused by the smell.

"Stay back!" Ash snapped at the ice type, fear racing through him again. The Eeveelution scuttled back in surprise, whimpering, and May's Blaziken took a step towards Ash, growling.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ Ash's heart beat echoed in his ears. The noise of the harbor faded as the Blaziken's eyes bared into Ash's. Time seemed to slow down as Ash attempted to take a step back, but it felt like he was moving through jelly. Ash lost his grip of Charizard's Pokeball, and the red sphere clattered to the ground. Blaziken's low growl pulsed through Ash's body as he struggled to take a breath.

"Blaziken, give him some room," May said, breaking Ash's trance, and the fire chicken stepped away, still eyeing Ash suspiciously, "Sorry, he's just a bit overprotective," May muttered, "Are you alright, sir?"

Ash gasped, air flowing in and out of his lungs once more, and he took another step back. May was looking at him strangely, "E-excuse me," Ash panted, scooping up Charizard's Pokeball, and darting back into the crowd.

Ash ran, knocking into several people, who glared at him, but he kept moving, out of the harbor and edging around the borders of Slateport City.

Ash finally stopped as he reached Route 110, slipping into a small stretch of trees. It wasn't exactly a forested area like he was use to, but with most of the route ripped out for the cycling road, it was the best he could do.

"What's wrong with me?" He muttered as he ducked behind a tree, hands shaking, fingering Charizard's Pokeball, "Why was I so overwhelmed... too many people?" He sunk to the ground.

Even as Ash said it, he knew that wasn't the answer. It wasn't the large crowds that frightened him, or seeing his former friends. It wasn't even his temporary panic he felt when he thought that Glaceon might recognized his smell. It was the Blaziken.

Ash shuddered, curling up as the memory crept back into his mind. His face vanished into his hands, cold sweat running down his neck, "Why...?" He muttered again. He had never been comfortable with Blazikens ever since witnessing Misty's murder, but he had no idea that his phobia was this bad.

He sat there for a moment, curled up on the ground. He was silent for a moment, then he started laughing. A loud, emotionless laugh, echoing through the small strip of trees. Ash laid there, laughing until his sides ached.

He let out several ragged breaths as his laughing fit came to a halt, "By Arceus' plates..." He rasped, "I'm losing it. It just feels like there are little Skorupi crawling around in my head, all these little Skorupi, looking for a way out..." He laughed again, "But there is no way out, is there? No... not at all... Not a way out..."

He looked down at Charizard's Pokeball, then reached into his backpack, pulling out his tournament entry papers, looking over them, "Or maybe there is a way..."

Ash sat up a bit, slapping the papers on to the ground, hands trembling "One shot... That's all I got, all or nothing. But, but if this works, maybe this will all end. This chaos running through me, maybe it will end if I can pull this off..."

Ash slide the papers back into his bag, and slipped it onto his bag. He leaned back against a tree, thinking. He looked at Charizard's Pokeball, releasing the Pokemon in a flash of white light. Charizard stretched his neck as he was released. He rolled one eye back to looked down at Ash, a small frown appearing as he noticed small pieces of dirt and grass in Ash's clothes, but he didn't comment.

"R-ready bud?" Ash asked, standing and taking a step towards Charizard, and the lizard lowered himself, and Ash settled himself on the fire type's back.

Ash closed his eyes, "Take us to Kanto."

* * *

"Well..." May said, staring at the part of the crowd where the strange boy had ran off, "That was weird."

"_May, _we're going to miss our boat!" Max shook his head, why did he always have to be the responsible one? First it was explaining everything about Pokemon to his newbee sister trainer, but now days he was struggling to keep her on schedule, between interviews and contests, (and crazy fans), Max could barely find time to train his own Pokemon. It was almost his fourteenth birthday, and his starter wasn't even fully evolved!

"Did that guy seem strange to you?" May asked as she walked towards him, her Blaziken and Glaceon behind her.

"Who?" Max half asked, half snapped. His Mightyena ran over to Glaceon, rubbing against each other, "The fifteen guys begging for you to sign their shirts, or the fifteen begging you to sign their face?"

Most of the 'rabid' fans had melted back into the crowd, most likely running on short time themselves. Max impatiently tapped his foot.

May rolled her eyes at Max's sarcasm, "No, the guy in the hoodie, he seemed terrified of Blaziken. He was also wearing a hoodie! I mean, it is like the middle of summer out here, and he was dressed like it was winter."

"Not everyone cares about your fashion tips," Max replied cooly, "Just because he doesn't fall head over heals for you doesn't make him strange. No wonder he ran off," Max headed out towards the docked boats.

"Max, would you cut it out?" May snapped, "What's gotten into you lately? I can't even hold a conversation with you anymore! Not without you acting like this everytime!"

Max said nothing. He headed up the ramp that lead to their ship. May was scrambling to catch up with him. He clutched his egg case a bit tighter, then showed their tickets to the attendant. The lady nodded and gave Senri siblings a small smile, like they were sharing a secret. Max rolled his eyes, and boarded the ship, May and the Pokemon were running to catch up with him.

The boat probably would have been a cruise liner if it had been bigger, with the battle field and swimming pool on the top deck. There was a stage on the lower deck, and an impressive dessert bar which people were already gathering around. Max recognized a few people from television, but he began looking for their room number.

"Max!" May grabbed his arm, and he tried to shrug her off, "No! Look at me!"

"What?" He slapped her hand and spun to face her.

"Max, what's wrong?" Her tone had softened, but that just made Max very more annoyed. She was treating him like a kid again.

"What's wrong? You! I'm tired of dragging you along like you're a kid! You're sixteen and a famous coordinator, and here I'm acting like I'm Mom! We were nearly late for our boat, even when I made sure we got here early!"

As if in response to Max's rant the boat lurched forward, leaving the dock.

"Max, we just got held up a bit, it's rude to walk away from people when-"

"It's rude for your 'fans' to stalk you everywhere you go! Here I thought the Master League would be a break, but obviously I was wrong! Now excuse me!" He stormed down the ship corridor, his Mightyena running after him.

"I- Argh! Brothers!" May cried, turning on her heel and walking the other way. Her Blaziken looked at her. Their bags were still in his grip. He looked down at Glaceon, who shrugged helplessly.

* * *

"Ivy!"

"Mime!"

Delia smiled as she wheeled Professor Oak down the Indigo Plateau's crowded streets. The Master Tournament was always hosted at the region's league city. Of course Kanto was one of the more less developed regions, so the Plateau had never had much of a city.

Professor Oak sighed, "Delia, I am perfectly capable of walking," He shifted in his wheelchair.

Delia smirked, "Just as capable as you were with feeding the Pokemon?"

Samuel looked down at his legs and arms. Only his right arm was still in a cast from his incident, but his other limbs were still bruised, "Curse those blasted Tauros!" Samuel growled, "They've only been trouble since-"

He paused suddenly, and Delia's grip on his wheelchair tightened.

"Mime," Mr. Mime panted Delia's back, while an Ivysaur jerked his head up.

"Saur," He said, jumping into the professor's wheelchair, "Ivysaur saur," He turned his nose up cooly.

"I believe," Delia said slowly, "We agreed to avoid _that_ topic."

"Hrmp, it's hard to avoid it when _his_ Tauros mauled me," Professor Oak muttered, stroking the Ivysaur, "I don't even know why I bother keeping them around. They hate me, it's a wonder that they'll let Gary near them."

Delia took a sharp breath, "It's a wonder that I'm still here."

Professor Oak rubbed his head with his free hand, "You know what? You're right, let's just avoid the topic. Now let's find Gary."

"Good idea."

"Hey! Gramps!"

"Speaking of the devil," Samuel chuckled, as Gary came trotting up with his Umbreon, "Just got my room! Not far from the guest hotels, so I won't be far from you and Ms. Ketchum."

"Hello Gary," Delia said. The young scientist was out of his regular lab coat, now dressed in a green shirt and dark pants. Gary had become Professor Oak's main assistant after Tracey's death. The seventeen year-old had been running the lab on his own after his grandfather had been put into the hospital after being trampled by the Tauros'.

"Taking on the Master Tournament with only a year of training? I still think that's crazy," Professor Oak smiled, "Just like a true Oak."

"Thanks Gramps," Gary rolled his eyes, "And my Pokemon weren't untrained, I did train them during my studies, but it just wasn't my main focus at the time."

"I think you'll do just fine," Delia smiled warmly, "You are a very responsible young man."

"Thank you Ms. K," Gary smiled as well, "Though I must say, I'm surprised that you'll be staying to watch the tourmendment. You never seemed to enjoy things like this, except for on special occasions, of course."

"Oh, I couldn't miss the Master Tournament!" Delia said, "Especially when it's in Kanto! I didn't even get to watch the last one at all, and the Master League only happens every twenty or so years after all!"

"You didn't watch the last one?" Gary asked, "Aren't they, sort of like a big deal?"

Delia seemed to get a bit flustered, "Oh... um... I suppose you could say that was a bit of a rough spot in my life," She muttered, "Change of crowds and such. That was also about the time Ash was born!"

"Ah, right. Ash," Gary said.

"Um... Well, I ate at this lovely sandwich place last time I was here, how about we go there for lunch?" Delia suggested suddenly, jerking Professor Oak's wheelchair around, causing Ivysaur to launch his vines to balance himself. Mr. Mime, Umbreon, and Gary stood there for a moment, then rushed to catch up.

* * *

Delia sat in her hotel room, her head resting in her hands, elbows propped against the window sill. Mr. Mime was curled up, fast a sleep. But Delia couldn't sleep tonight... Ash had simply come up in too many conversations today.

She sighed, she missed her son deeply, the last time she had seen him was in the courtroom, surrounded by Charizard's Fire Spin. She couldn't help but wonder if he was still alive, last time he had been seen was in Johto, when an Officer Jenny had attempted to apprehend him. And that was nearly three years back.

She looked up at the night sky. Last time she had been here the sky had been clear, free of light pollution. But with the Master Tournament being held, loads of sudden development have been put into place, and she was in the heart of it. Only a few stars were visible tonight.

A flickering light caught her eye, a small orange glow in the sky. At first Delia thought it was a shooting star, but she realize that it was going too slow to be one. She sat up a bit, studying it. As the light went in front of a cloud she was able to catch a large winged silhouette. She watched the large Pokemon dive down, landing in the quiet square not far from her two-story window.

The Charizard landed, folding its wings its rider got off. Delia watched silently as the fire-type was recalled. It's rider glanced around, then turned and headed towards the main building, the league office.

Delia sat back, "Ash is out there, he's alive, he has to be. It doesn't matter if I don't know where he is, because that means he's safe."

With a small smile on her face, Delia Ketchum crawled into bed, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**And finally, Ash's arrives in Kanto! This should be the last filler like chapter, since I'm planning on having the tournament starting up next chapter.**


	8. Ch 8 -Arc3: Being a Needle in a Haystack

**So here we are with chapter eight! Last chapter Ash arrived in Kanto, and we also got some of Delia's POV. In this chapter we'll have Ash's first battle in the Master League! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Pikapi!"

Ash rushed through the crowd of people, trying to reach the source of the voice.

"Pikapi!"

No matter how hard Ash push through the crowd, they just held him back. He just couldn't get through them, no matter what he said or yelled, they just kept marching forwards. They were like a solid wall. Ash noticed all of them were walking in the opposite direction that he was trying to go, he just couldn't join a few and go with them, he had to fight against them.

"_Pikapi!"_

He sounded like he was in pain. Ash panicked, and rushed into the crowd, forcing himself between everyone. Finally, _finally,_ he was making progress. He had to reach Pikachu... before he got hurt more.

"Pikapi!"

A hand reached out and grabbed him.

"Let me go!" Ash demanded, trying to pull out of the vice grip, "I need to get to-" He froze, it was Brock.

Brock's hands were like steel, and his eyes were like ice. He didn't say anything, he just stared at Ash, his hand wrapped around Ash's wrist. Then without a word he turned and began walking, dragging Ash with him.

Away from Pikachu.

"PIKAPI!"

Ash struggled, but Brock wouldn't release him, "Help!" Ash cried to the crowd. A few people in the crowd turned to look at him, and Ash recoiled. He knew these people. Everyone here in the crowd, he knew them. He had helped them, or they had helped him. These were the people he called friends, these were the people he had met on his journeys.

"_PIKAPI!"_

"Help!" Ash cried again, but the crowd just looked up and continued walking. Ignoring him. Leaving him. Just when Ash felt his heart was about to burst, a few people stepped towards him-

Only to help Brock drag him further away. Ash lashed out, but nothing worked.

"...Pikapi?" It was no longer a cry for help, it was a painful whimper. Like Pikachu was realizing that Ash wasn't coming. "Chu...?"

"No! I'm coming buddy! I'm coming!" Ash screamed, trying to break free, but Pikachu's voice didn't seem to hear him.

"Pikapi... Pika?!" Pikachu cried, "...Pika...?"

_Ash... why?! ...Why...?_

"Let. Me. Go!" Ash screamed, and with a rush of adrenaline Ash broke free... No... Brock and the others had simply dropped him, like he wasn't important anymore. But Ash didn't care, he ran. He ran back through the crowd, but now it seemed that everyone was trying to stop him, stepping in his way, grabbing him, dragging him back. Ash just needed to get away... Get away from all the people...

A cold laughter filled Ash's mind, he'd heard that laugh before...

"No..." Ash muttered, and he finally had reached the end of the crowd. He burst through, stumbling into... grayness.

The room was endless, gray walls stretching in every direction. The whispers of the crowd had faded, there was only this room. Ash knew that he could go anywhere in this room, the whole world was his now. But looking up at the walls, Ash had never felt more confided.

"Hello...? Pikachu? ...Charizard?"

No answer.

"Pikachu? I'm here, I can save you now!"

Nothing.

Ash's heart began to race. He stumbled a few steps back, but there was nothing there, the crowd was gone. Ash took a few steps towards the gray walls, but he didn't come closer to them. He ran to them, but yet they were always barely out of his reach. He paused, panting.

"...Charizard?"

Nothing.

"Anyone?"

He was alone.

"Let me out," Ash muttered, "Get me out of here!"

But he couldn't leave, he had wanted to come here, away from the crowd. Away from the world, he didn't know if there was an exit from this place. Ash began to panic, he had wanted peace, not oblivion! He just need to know if there was a way out of here, some way to escape this grayness. He just needed an-

_An exit_.

Ash couldn't believe his luck. His hammering fear turned to a breeze of relief. Just a little bit away was a bright red exit sign, and a door. Standing out like a lighthouse in the gray.

_Freedom._

Ash ran towards the door, and unlike the walls, it seemed come closer, as if it were rushing to meet him. Ash stumbled the last few steps towards the door, and hungrily he reached out to open it.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Ash paused, then looked at the exit sign next to the door, and Ash gasped. It wasn't red, well, at least it hadn't use to be red. It was a bright white sign, covered in a red liquid.

Blood.

Old dried blood, peeling away. Fresh new blood, dripping down the sides and onto the gray floor below. Blood somewhere in between, not dried, but not dripping, just sitting there. The sign was covered all over in it. And right in the middle, somebody had harshly carved the word 'exit' into it.

Ash looked back to the door. He heard whispers. He strained his ears, trying to listen, but he didn't understand the words. But he recognized the voices.

"Pikachu... Iris... Tracey... Misty..." He muttered. They were all there, beyond the door. He could go to them. He just had to open the door.

His hand reached out towards the door, he knew that once he went through he wouldn't be able to go back. But why would he want to? Why would he want to return to this grayness?

A cold laughter echoed through his head as he touched the door. This is what _he_ wanted Ash to do. He was doing exactly what the man wanted him to do. Ash's hand lingered on the door, he was so close to freedom...

...But _he_ was still out there. He was going harm others, the people in the crowd were in danger. They didn't know it, but Ash knew it. He could stop him, he could save everyone in the crowd.

But what have they ever done for him?

He should just go through the door. Leave all this behind, it was no longer his problem. He _deserved_ freedom.

Ash's hand was slower lowered from the door.

It hurt, it hurt him to leave the door. Pikachu was there, he could be with his buddy again. Ash pulled away from the door, lifting his feet to take a step back. It felt like gravity was heavier than ever, and it seemed to be radiating from the door. It had been so easy to go to the door, but now moving away was like trying to swim through drying cement.

Ash panted as he forced himself away from the door, trying to escape the gravitational pull it was sending out. Ash dragged himself back into the grayness, away from Pikachu.

Ash gasped as he finally pulled free of the door's grip. He glanced back, the door was still there. He no longer felt the tug from it, but he now knew that it would never leave him alone. It would always be a temptation to go through it.

But that didn't matter, he had to find a way out of this grayness. Ash began to press into the grayness. He shuddered, as if _his_ eyes were watching him right now...

* * *

Ash sat up in bed, gasping. A cold sweat clung to his body, his heart racing.

"Good morning trainers!" A voice blared through the speakers, "The first day of the Master Tournament is now under way! With the first preliminary battles being held today, we recommend all trainers battling today to get down to their fields!"

Ash relaxed slightly as he remembered where he was, but only slightly. A weary Charizard in the corner of the hotel room raised his head, glaring at the speakers on the ceiling, as if he were ready to blast them with a Flamethrower.

"Charizard..." Ash muttered, "I had _that_ dream again..."

Charizard refocused on Ash, interested, but not surprised. He waited as Ash racked his mind, trying to remember the dream. He knew it was the same one he always had, but yet he could never remember all of it.

"Rotom, take notes."

The Poketch on his wrist flashed in acknowledgement.

"There... there was blood," Ash muttered as he strained to remember, "It was on the floor...? No, it was on a... argh!" The memory fled. He didn't comment, quickly moving on to other details, "Pikachu, he was screaming for me, but I couldn't go to him, something was holding me back? Laughing? I- I don't know."

Ash gripped his head in annoyance, "The door. There was a door. And people, lots of people... they were stopping me? Keeping me from the door maybe?"

Then all the fragments left of his dream slipped from his mind.

"... It's gone," Ash muttered, "Again. I can never remember, it always gets away. Why? I know it's hard to remember some dreams, but it shouldn't just vanish like that..."

But Ash knew it was pointless to question it. No matter what he did, all memories of his dream were gone within a minute of him waking up. Except for one thing: Pikachu's desperate scream for help. The cry was so deeply rooted in Ash's mind that perhaps it was impossible for him to forget.

"Zard," Charizard rumbled apologetically.

Ash looked down at his Poketch, "Rotom, show me the list."

Ash did not know how he knew it was the same dream, since he couldn't remember anything about it, but he just knew that it was. After while of not being able to remember it, Ash had finally had Rotom scribe everything Ash could recall as soon as he woke up, so he could look at it later.

Ash looked down through his list.

Tally marks lined most of the words, from times when Ash repeated the same information on different mornings. Ash looked over the words, they meant nothing and everything to him. He just couldn't piece them together, minutes ago he could recall parts of his dream, but now there was nothing.

But yet something felt off it about it this time.

"I didn't finish the dream this time," Ash muttered, he didn't know how he knew that, but he knew it was the truth. He always finished the dream, even a Thundershock from Rotom didn't wake him up if he was in the middle of his dream.

Ash shook his head, "What ever, let's go get ready, my battle is at 9:00," He kicked his covers off and jumped out of bed.

He flexed his right leg, it didn't hurt, though on some days it felt sore. It had never properly healed every since he had been shot, and he had never even gotten the bullet out of his leg. Well, he had tried, but it had gone straight into his bone, and he wasn't going to shred up his leg to find it. He had tried to set the fractured bone, which had hurt even more than the bullet, but apparently he hadn't done it right, leaving himself with a limp in the leg.

Charizard stood up, bending his neck to he wouldn't hit the low ceiling. The hotel rooms that were provided for the trainers were nice, but small. There were larger ones available for groups or if someone was able to pay for one. While Ash had the... resources to pay for it, he did not want any unnecessary attention.

Ash grabbed his backpack, which had not been unpacked. Ash had learned the hard way: Have everything you want in one place. He had no time to gather things together if something went wrong. Everything he owned was either on him or in the bag.

Ash removed a thick tablet from his bag, it's black screen light up as he turned it on. He tapped it against his knee impatiently as it turned on. It was at least an inch thick and ten inches long. A dry smile spread across Ash's face, the public had been lead to believe that a Pokemon PCs, due to the technology they handled, required parts that were too big to be sized down to a portable size.

Boy, did the Pokemon Transportation companies have the public fooled. Ash also believed once that PCs could only be the large, bulky machines in the Pokemon Centers that people used to switch out their Pokemon, whether they were being stored in cyberspace, or if he was simply doing a transfer from Oak's lab. Ash had been very surprised to find that most of the machine was just metal taking up most of the machine space.

The companies simply must have not wanted people carrying Pokemon in the same way Ash was, with the small PC he had built himself, which was only slightly larger than a Pokedex. It was much more convenient than having all of the Pokeballs floating around in his bag. Of course Ash had to be careful, making sure his Pokemon that he stored in cyberspace didn't connect to the public's internet system, which would probably sent up a red flag of his location.

Ash slide his finger across the screen, flipping through the pages of his tablet PC, looking through all of his Pokemon. It had been during his time in Sinnoh went he had made the tablet, though it wasn't until he went to Hoenn that he had figured out a way to surpass the six-limit rule. He could switch between his Pokemon by using the PC, but he had still been limited to six. Finally he had found a way around that, by disabling a certain part of the Pokeball itself by using Rotom's ability to travel into electrical currents .

Ash found that even with his freedom, he never had more than ten or so out. It just became too much of a hassle to keep track of whose Pokeball was out and whose wasn't. Ash sighed, and replaced the PC into his bag and slipped it onto his back, "Let's go."

* * *

"There Charizard," Ash pointed, "Battlefield ten."

Charizard tucked in his wings and sped towards the field. Dozens of temporary battlefields had been set up to host the preliminary battles. There were too many of these battles to be held in the major stadiums at the Indigo Plateau League Fields.

Crowds of people, both participants and spectators drifted from battlefields and the many mini markets that had been set up, selling food, supplies, and souvenirs. Ash wasn't the only one flying on the a Pokemon, many people had found that flying types were much better than the crowded streets below.

Charizard landed in the middle of the battlefield with a roar, startling many people. A judge off to the side of the battlefield looked up at him, "You're Blaze?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Ash snapped to the judge.

"You're late," Another voice, a much more annoyed one, said. Ash turned, standing at one end of a battle field was a boy, seventeen or eighteen, glaring at Ash.

"I suppose you're my opponent?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, the name's Chris," He said, "Why were you late? I don't have all day you know. I need to beat you so I can go to my next battle."

"I don't recall asking your name, that's my own business, I don't have all day either, and you're not going to win," Ash replied, "So let's get started."

Chris sneered, "Jerk."

Ash took his place at the far end of the battlefield, "Charizard, I choose you."

Charizard snorted, a puff of smoke rising from his nostrils, taking up a battle stance.

Chris smirked, plucking a Pokeball from his belt, "You just flew here on that thing, it's worn out. Besides, its best to keep your Pokemon hidden until the battle begins, or else you might just be placed at a type disadvantage."

"Yes, I know," Ash replied, "But who said that would make Charizard lose?"

Chris opened his mouth, but the battle judge stepped in, eager to get on with the battle instead of the arguing.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Chris and Blaze. No substitutions. Items may not be used. Any form change, including mega-evolutions may not take place. The battle is over when one Pokemon is unable to continue. The winner will progress to the next round, the loser may not progress farther in the tournament. Battle begin!"

"Aerodactyl, let's go!" Chris throw his Pokeball, releasing the ancient Pokemon. Charizard whipped his tail impatiently. Ash frowned, a rock type had a major advantage over Charizard, he even lost his flying advantage.

"Not going to make a move? Fine with me, Aero, Rock Slide!" Chris yelled.

Aero the Aerodactyl began to glow, and more glowing energy appeared above Charizard, forming into large boulders. Without waiting for an order, Charizard slammed his tail against the ground, giving him maximum speed as he sprang into the air.

The rocks fell, hitting the ground were Charizard had been moments before, "Let's start this with how we started, Charizard," Ash said, "Flamethrower!"

Charizard released a plume of fire at a startled Aero, then swooped in close with Dragon Claw, raking the Aerodactyl's chest.

"Stone Edge!" Chris shouted, and a dozen tiny jagged rocks formed around Aero, he thrust one wing forward, and the rocks sped towards Charizard. He tucked his wings and dove, and the Stone Edge missed. His wings opened moments before he crashed, and used the momentum from his dive to rise back into the air, releasing a Fire Blast at the Aerodactyl from behind.

"You know something about rock types attacks?" Ash asked, "They are very easy to dodge."

"That Charizard is dangerous," Chris replied.

"_What?_" Ash snarled, stiffening.

"It's untrained, it's attacking without orders," Chris explained, pausing to telling his Aerodactyl: "Wing Attack," Then continued, "A better trained Pokemon will trump a stronger Pokemon. Trained Pokemon depend on the trainer and strategies and orders. They win by tactics, not pure force."

Ash smirked, though no one could see it under his hood, "Who said for a Pokemon to know a strategy it has to be said by the trainer in the battle? Why can't we come up with tactics before the battle? Do you not trust your Pokemon enough that you have to give it orders for every little thing and attack? To you even have to tell it to dodge?"

Chris stared at Ash, and Charizard used the moment to dive at Aero with Thunder Punch. The Aerodactyl cringed, waiting for another order.

"Hyper Beam it!" Chris shouted, frustration lining his face, and Ash rolled his eyes. He was too hasty. Charizard opened his mouth, and the flames on his tail turned bright green. Charizard released a beam of bright green energy that glowed like the sun. It intercepted the Hyper Beam. Aerodactyl panted, too weak to fire another attack right after the energy for Hyper Beam.

Charizard dove at the Aerodactyl, his wings turning to metal. The Steel Wing slammed into Aero, knocking him to the ground.

"How did you fire a Solar Beam that quickly?" Chris asked, stunned. The sky was partly overcast. There was still enough sunlight for a Pokemon to use Solar Beam, but not enough to use it instantly like Charizard did.

Ash didn't reply to the question, "Fire Blast it," He told Charizard, who obeyed, "You moved too quickly, Hyper Beam is strong, but a Pokemon needs to recover after using it. Solar Beam is similar, but the Pokemon charges the attack, but can still move after the attack. That allows Charizard to attack while your Aerodactyl is immobile."

"That still doesn't explain how you fired it so quickly!" Chris snapped, "Like you said, Solar Beam takes time to charge up!"

Ash shrugged.

"Aero, give him an Aqua Tail!" The Aerodactyl panted, and pushed itself up, and sprang into the air, water molecules formed into droplets around his tail.

"Charizard, this has been a good warm up battle, but it's now time to wrap it up."

The Aerodactyl had reached Charizard, swinging the Aqua Tail towards Charizard. The stream of swirling water spun around its tail smashed into Charizard.

"Nice work Aero! A direct hit!" Chris cheered, but Charizard recovered from the attack in moments, and a Dragon Clawed hand lashed around, grabbing Aero's tail. The Aerodactyl squawked in surprise.

Charizard rose higher into the air. Aero bucked, snapping at Charizard's feet in an attempt to get out of the winged lizard's grip. Charizard wound up, and flung the Aerodactyl to the ground. Aerodactyl attempted to spread his wings to right himself, but the Seismic Toss had been timed just right. By the time Aero was able to calm himself down and open his wings properly, he slammed into the ground.

"Dactyl..." He whimpered painfully. He tried to push himself up onto his legs again, trembling.

"Charizard, Blast Burn," Ash's voice was calm.

Charizard's tail flame seemed to glow a bit brighter as Charizard formed a fireball in his mouth. The red and white flames swirled as Charizard fired the attack straight at the Aerodactyl. The flames engulfed the whole battlefield in seconds. Aerodactyl let out a cry as Ash and Chris stepped back to avoid the flames.

The spectators went quiet as the flames died down. Charizard swooped down, landing in front of Aerodactyl. The rock type didn't move, it only took slow, heavy breaths. Charizard picked it up by the head, staring at it. After a moment he tossed it towards Chris, they flew back to Ash's side.

"Aero," Chris muttered.

The judge was quiet for a moment, then said, "A-aerodactyl is unable to battle, Blaze and Charizard are the winners."

Charizard snapped his jaws together in pride, as smoke from his final attack drifted around him.

"Great job, Aero, bud," Chris whispered, returning the fallen Pokemon. He turned to Ash, "Good battle-"

Ash was mounted on Charizard, and small sharp kick to the side urged Charizard into the air. Charizard sprang up, circled the field twice, beaming at his victory, then sped upwards, into the cloud line and vanishing with his trainer.

* * *

**So I've noticed in previous chapters people have asked about the Pokemon's movesets. I am not limiting Pokemon to four moves, that's boring. In this story, Pokemon don't 'forget' moves. They may simply not use some moves, like using Thunderbolt instead of Thundershock, but this is simply because Thunderbolt is a better move. Or you see Charizard switch between Flamethrower and Fireblast. Fireblast has more power, but takes more energy and is more likely to miss. While Flamethrower is a more reliable move and will be used more often, but he will use Fireblast when he needs the extra power.**

**Another question I noticed a lot of is people questioning why all of Ash's Pokemon hate Lucario. I guess I was a bit poor at explaining this, but in reality the Pokemon don't hate Lucario, they fear Charizard. The only Pokemon that hates Lucario is Charizard. All of the other Pokemon (except Pidgeot) fear/follow Charizard, and since he hates Lucario, they do the same. The only one who doesn't care a bit about Charizard's opinion is Pidgeot, which is why she's not afraid to get close to Lucario. Charizard's the strongest of them all, and the others don't want him on their bad side.**

**And for why Charizard hates Lucario is - **(_SPOILERS!)_** Sorry, you'll find out later!**

* * *

**Now my question for you: **Should Ash be able to use mega-evolution?

**I've been thinking about this, and I can't decide. Yes it would be awesome, but I don't want Ash to be over powered. Yes, he's strong, but I just don't want him pulling Mega Rayquaza from no where. Ash wants to win, but he doesn't want to attract attention. So do you think Ash would use mega-evolution in his current situation or not? Or does he have access to it, but only uses them during important battles?**


	9. Chapter 9 - Draco Meteor

**Another flashback chapter, though the whole chapter isn't a flashback, we get some more training scenes with Ash's Pokemon.**

**But mostly I wanted to say thank you, this story now has _93_ followers! I couldn't believe it, I just wanted to thank you all, I'm glad you guys like this story!**

**I want to do something for when The Final Battle reaches 100 followers, but I don't know what. Maybe a question and answer thing, where you guys could ask the characters questions. Or perhaps I could do an extra/quicker update for a while. I don't know, it's really not that important, but I think it's awesome that so many people like this story! Let me know if I should do something in a review/PM, and once again, thank you! Now please enjoy chapter nine:**

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no!" A panicked voice cried, "I refuse! Don't you dare come near me, I'm just fine!"

Servine rolled her eyes, "Vine," She glared at her trainer, demanding him to man up.

"I'm just fine!" Ash assured her, "It doesn't hurt anymore! Besides, we don't have any supplies to treat it anyways!" Ash scooted further back into the cave. He had no idea where he was, the last thing he remembered was waking up on Charizard's back, flying through the air. This was after Ash had brought him the Pecha berries, back when Charizard was poisoned and on his death bed.

The same Charizard now laughed a bit, covered in soot as if he had just rolled in an empty fire pit. He pointed towards the corner of the cave out to Ash, who glanced over. Medicine, potions, bandages, food, and severals other supplies were piled there.

"Where did you get this?" Ash asked. Charizard grinned, he still had his scars from his last fight, and darker marks on his wrists from when he had boiled the metal chains off. "Charizard, don't tell me that you stole them!"

"Servine ser!" Servine snapped, her hand glowing white with Cut as she approached Ash's wounded leg.

"No!" Ash quickly covered his leg, wincing in pain, "It's just fine!"

Servine looked at Charizard, 'You're going to have to hold him down,' She said.

Charizard glanced at Ash, 'He seems pretty panicked, this this necessary?'

Servine nodded, 'He has infected tissue that needs to be removed. Maybe even a bone fragment or two. He tried to set the bone, but he had no idea what he was doing. Perhaps I could even reach the bullet as well. It will hurt, we don't have any pain killers, but it will help him in the end.'

Charizard studied Ash, who had backed himself into the corner of the cave. His right leg was drawn up, and he was hovering over it protectively. His eyes flickered back and forth between the chatting Pokemon. He was their trainer, but he knew if they decided on something, he was powerless to stop them.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked in a low tone, glancing at the two Pokemon, "Stop it."

Charizard sighed in agreement, 'I'll hold him down,' He began to approach Ash.

"What are you doing?" Ash cried, "Stay back, I'm fine!" Charizard ignored his protests and plucked Ash off the ground, "Put me down!"

Charizard dragged Ash back towards Servine, and Ash kicked with his uninjured leg. Charizard gently, but firmly, landed Ash down on his back. Ash tried to sit up, but Charizard pushed him back down.

'Now what?' He asked.

"Charizard, let go of me right now!" Ash ordered, "I'm doing just fine, it doesn't hurt anymore!"

'You'll have to keep his legs still,' She said, studying her squirming trainer, 'Make sure he can't reach me with his arms.'

"Don't make me do this!" Ash cried, terror running through him, "I trust you, but not for stuff like this!" Charizard did feel bad, he understood how being awake while inexperienced Pokemon attempted to operate on you would make someone terrified.

But humans were very fragile. Their wounds didn't heal quickly and they could pick up hundreds of diseases. Charizard remembered how one of Ash's neighbors had gotten an infection called 'staph' from an untreated wound, which had eaten away the bone. In the end he had to have his leg amputated. Charizard wasn't going to let something like that happen to Ash.

He had also considered knocking Ash out, but then all the stories of concussions, comas, and memory loss caused by head injuries came to Charizard's mind. He would not put Ash at risk.

Charizard slammed his tail across Ash's ankles, pinning his legs down. Ash sat up again, trying to break free. Charizard rolled his eyes and placed his foot on Ash's stomach, pinning his torso down, 'Hurry up,' Charizard snapped, trying to grab Ash's flailing arms, 'He's worse than a newly-hatched Deino!' He finally managed to grab Ash's two wrist with his left claws.

Servine took a deep breath and approached Ash's leg again. She was no medic, but she trusted herself to do this better than Charizard could, and she had already seen Ash fail trying to do this. Charizard let out a roar as Ash bit his arm, 'We're just trying to help!' He snarled, annoyed, 'Are you sure you don't know Sleep Powder or something?' He snapped at Servine.

'If I did I would have used it already,' She replied as Charizard pinned Ash's head down with his free right claws.

Ash growled, "Let me up right now," Charizard now had him totally immobilized, "I. Am. Just. Fine."

'Let's get this over with,' Charizard said, and Servine nodded in agreement, approaching the wounded leg.

* * *

Ash watched Servine as she sorted the berries Charizard had gathered, tossing the moldy berries off to the side. Ash sighed and stretched. His leg throbbed, but there was nothing he could do about it. Servine had done her best, and Ash knew that she had only been trying to help, but he was still mad at his Pokemon. He shuddered, he had been powerless against Charizard's brute force as they forced him into the 'surgery'. It had been nearly a week since then, but still...

His right leg was no bound tightly with cloth and bandages, which Servine changed every couple of hours. She also scrubbed the leg with boiling water and medicine, which hurt like heck. Ash had no idea how they gotten the supplies, but he had a feeling they didn't buy it.

Ash shifted, tapping his fingers. Servine had made it clear that she wasn't going to let Ash stand up on his leg, and Charizard was flying off somewhere. Ash was stuck in the this cave, he still had no idea of what region they were in, he also had no idea of what they were going to do next. But most importantly-

"I'm bored," He moaned to Servine.

Servine paused from her berry sorting, glaring at him.

"There's nothing to do! You won't even let me leave this cave- excuse me, _stand up_, while you and Charizard do everything. Am I just suppose to sit here until Officer Jenny shows up to drag me off to prison?" Ash cried.

Servine looked down, chirping something to herself. She was stressed, Ash knew that, but he just couldn't sit here and do _nothing._ Servine glanced over to the corner, were a pile of Charizard's 'borrowed' loot sat. Ash had suspected that Charizard had been raiding Pokemon Centers, due to the items he had brought back.

Servine stumbled over to the pile, looking between the food, medicine, machinery, junk, and souvenirs Charizard had collected. She went back over to Ash, wrapping her vines around his shoulder, helping him stand up. He winced, but he allowed her to guide him to the pile. She helped him sit back down, then she pointed to the pile, "Vine."

Ash looked at the pile. Electronics, both parts and fully intact machines were now littered in front of him. He saw parts of a computer, a microwave, and phone parts. Wires dangled from... was that a lawn mower? Then there was a smashed Pokemon PC and a half charred refrigerator. A frayed wire was connected to an old fan, which sat on the motor of washing machine. Servine tossed a worn screwdriver and a wrench to Ash.

"What am I suppose to... I mean, what do you want me to do with all... all this?" Ash asked.

Servine shrugged, she didn't care. Ash picked up the screwdriver, then looked over the pile once more. He pulled a smashed computer towards him, looking at the fried motherboard. There was a whirl and a flash of light from his wrist, and Rotom came out of the Poketch.

"Toma!" He chirped excitedly, dove straight (literally) into the machines. Ash picked up the motherboard, poking at it with the screwdriver. He had no idea how any of the machines worked, but hey, it was something to do.

Servine watched Ash for a moment, humans and their machines.

* * *

**Present Day:**

Lucario dodged to the left, just as Garchomp's Flamethrower blasted where he was moments before. He leapt up, preparing his Ice Punch and striking the dragon type in the side. Garchomp slammed his head into Lucario, launching him away. Lucario winced. His broken arm was strapped to his chest, right below his spike. It was secured so he could keep battling with his good arm, but everytime he was tossed around his arm would ache.

He kept quiet.

His Blaze Kick didn't seem to faze Garchomp, so he stuck to ranged attacks, like Aura Sphere and Dark Pulse, in hopes of keeping Garchomp at bay. The Mach Pokemon snarled, its mouth glowing as he prepared another Flamethrower.

_Wait for it..._ Lucario told himself. If he was too hasty he'd lose for sure.

Garchomp suddenly sprang forward, his claw was surrounded with green energy, Dragon Claw. Lucario stumbled into Extreme Speed, dodging in surprise. It had been a feint! Lucario tried to fire an Aura Sphere, but the charged up Flamethrower struck him full force. Lucario grunted, and Garchomp used the moment to pull off his favorite move: Draco Meteor.

A bright orange ball of energy formed in Garchomp's mouth, which he released into the sky. The energy streaked upwards, bursting into several pieces, streaking down towards Lucario, with the exception of one fragment, which was launched off course, heading towards the league buildings.

Lucario had no time to think about that though, he closed his eyes, focusing. He began to glow as the meteors rained down. His Endure move wouldn't protect him, but it would let him to stay standing after the attack ended.

The Draco Meteors slammed into Lucario, but he staggered to his feet after the attacked ended, 'Why won't you stay down?' Garchomp snapped, Lucario replied with a Dark Pulse right to his face, "Gar!" He snarled in surprise, stumbling as the attack hit him straight in the nose.

"Enough!" Ash called through the clearing, and the three battles were halted. Pidgeot and Charizard swooped down from their aerial battle, Greninja and Serperior came out of the forest. Garchomp huffed, and he and Lucario joined ranks.

'I don't get how that Aqua Tail did so much damage!' Greninja shouted in frustration.

Serperior rolled her eyes, 'You were a fire type when it hit.'

'I don't know any fire type moves!' Greninja snapped, 'My ability allows me to change type depending on my moves!'

Serperior shook her head, 'Wow, you don't know your Hidden Power type,' Greninja stared at her, and she sighed, 'You used Hidden Power to counter my Energy Ball, then I hit you with Aqua Tail. The move Hidden Power changes types depending on the Pokemon using it. In your case you have Hidden Power fire, so it becomes a fire type move. And thanks to your ability, you became a fire type because of that.'

'Oh,' Greninja said, 'I knew that.'

'Heh, _sure_ you did,' Garchomp said, grinning.

Greninja glared, 'You'll shut up unless you want to eat an Ice Beam.'

'Sure, I'd love to use you for Flamethrower practice, wait, do you even know what Flamethrower is? You don't seem to know much about fire types...' Garchomp mocked, snickering.

Greninja croaked loudly in annoyance, springing at Garchomp. The white spots on him turned an ice blue as he prepared an Ice Beam, firing at Garchomp. The dragon type fired his Flamethrower, which melted the Ice Beam, and went on to hit the now ice type Greninja.

"Stop you two," Ash ordered. Garchomp stopped the Flamethrower, and Greninja pushed himself back to his feet, seething in anger and embarrassment, "Save moves for battle. We are now officially in the Master Tournament, since Charizard won the preliminary round. But remember, we are going to be going up against some of the most power trainers in the world, this will not be an easy tournament," Ash paused, looking at his Pokemon, "Now I know you all very powerful, but we have never had the opportunity to face another team, so this will be a test for all of us. For now on I want you to avoid serious injuries when battling each other. We developed those skills for protection and for if we ever... face... him..."

Lucario shuddered as Ash's aura turned icy blue of fear, followed by a wave of deep sorrow. Ash didn't move for a moment. His skin was pale and his eyes were distant. A few seconds ticked by, and Lucario finally prodded Ash with his aura.

_Master?_ He asked gently, pulling Ash out of his trance.

Ash glanced down, reaching back and pulling up his hood to hide his face, "Any-anyways- that battle style won't work in the tournament, it's not allowed. They are battles, not fights. We need to avoid harming the other Pokemon, but don't be afraid to use your strength and skills you've acquired by that style to win, alright?"

There was a mixture of the Pokemon's cries, all in agreement. Charizard smirked playfully at Ash, almost in the same way a father would look at a son. Lucario sensed a flicker of enjoyment from Ash, which made Lucario beam. His master was still there, deep down. He was determined to bring him out.

"Alright gang, back to training!" Ash said, "Greninja and Lucario, you'll battle together, same with Garchomp and Pidgeot."

A ripple of uncertainty ran through the Pokemon. That left Serperior- the weakest of the six, against Charizard, the strongest of the six. It also left Serperior at a devastating type disadvantage. Even battle-thirsty Charizard looked uncertain, glancing at Serperior uneasily. She was the only Pokemon that Charizard treated as a friend.

Ash dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out two Pokeballs and a luxury ball. He threw the two Pokeballs up, and a Gliscor and Sceptile materialize next to Pidgeot. The two Pokemon looked around uncertainly, glancing up and down at Ash's ace team.

"Sceptile, I want to you work with Serperior. I want her to learn Dragon Pulse," Ash told the grass type, "And you Gliscor will be working with Charizard, I want him to have more training with defending against rock type moves, which you can use. Any questions?"

_Um... Master? Could I, um, train with Pidgeot today?_ Lucario asked timidly.

Ash thought this over, "Yes, that make sense, you did work your way up to Charizard in our round training last time. Very well, Pidgeot and Lucario will train together, and Greninja and Garchomp. Begin."

Greninja glared at Garchomp, who was smirking slightly. Finally with an excuse to attack, Greninja dashed at the dragon type with acrobatics. Serperior lead Sceptile towards the edge of the clearing, where he blasted a tree with blue and purple pulse of energy.

Charizard sprang up into the air, circling around the clearing as he wait for Gliscor to catch a good breeze so he could join him. Lucario looked back towards Ash. His trainer had taken off his hood again, and was looking up the large hill, in the direction of Indigo Plateau. His expression was unreadable, along with his aura.

Lucario glanced at the luxury ball still in Ash's hand, he could sense the powerful psychic energy coming from it. Ash caught Lucario's stare, "It's been awhile since I've trained with her," He said, "I've been using Elgyem as my main psychic type, figured I'd give this girl," He held up the luxury ball, "Another chance. She's powerful, but just a bit on the timid side."

Lucario nodded, knowing who was inside Pokeball. It made sense that Ash would try to train her, since Elgyem had never been much of a fighter, but this Pokemon wasn't a battler either. Lucario did know that she had a fierce desire to please Ash, so perhaps Ash's training would pay off. They had a much better chance with the league if they could get _her_ to help.

'Ready Lucario?' A melodic voice called, and Lucario turned. Pidgeot stood a ways off, waiting for Lucario. Her long yellow and orange crest flowed in the wind as Lucario approached her. She smiled (as well as a bird-like Pokemon could).

Lucario nodded, and Pidgeot spread her wings. Several of her feathers were singed from her and Charizard's battle earlier, which put Lucario into a small rage. _How could he attack her so recklessly, someone that Charizard respected for strength as well?_

Despite the burned feathers and the soot on Pidgeot, she still rose with the elegance of an Articuno. The glint in her eyes told Lucario that she wasn't going easy on him this time, and that he was okay with. Lucario prepared an Aura Sphere, but a huge blast of wind knocked him to the ground and he lost focus.

Pidgeot rode the remains of the Hurricane attack, diving at Lucario with Brave Bird. Lucario formed a Bone Rush in one paw, waiting for her to come closer. He slammed the Bone Rush against her chest, then kicked up. His ankle's flared up, and the Blaze Kick struck her chin. She slashed at him with Steel Wing, sending him back further. Lucario gritted his teeth. She came around with another Brave Bird, and Lucario vanished, speeding away with Extreme Speed.

He reappeared behind her, nailing her with a Thunder Punch. She responded with a Heat Wave. The heat from the fire blurred the air, distorting her location. Lucario slipped into Extreme Speed again, this time coming at her side with another Thunder Punch.

She saw this coming, and was back in the air, the Thunder Punch missing only by a couple inches. Lucario saw the Heat Wave coming, but the attack was too widespread to dodge, he simply covered his sling in an attempt to keep his broken arm from the heated wind.

'Are you okay?' She called to him in worry as he winced. Lucario looked up at her, smiling weakly and nodding. Her fire was hot, but it was nothing compared to Charizard's, which he could handle all day, 'I don't want to make your arm any worse.'

'Why bother?' Serperior called from the edge of the field, 'Charizard will just grind him down later anyways,' Serperior coiled up, dodging Sceptile's Dragon Pulse, then tried to mimic the attack, but only succeeded in forming the attack, which then sizzled out.

Pidgeot glared at her friend, 'Because Ash told us to avoid harming each other in battle, weren't you listening?'

Serperior waved her tail in dismissal, then winked at Sceptile. The giant lizard froze mid Leaf Blade attack. He looked at Serperior, flushing to a dark green. _Serperior was so pretty,_ Lucario could practically hear Sceptile's thoughts, t_he way her serpentine body flow just-_

Lucario glanced down as Serperior lashed out with her own Leaf Blade. He had too been a victim of her attract once. It was so powerful that it left most opponents motionless. Serperior quickly finished off the grass type before he could recover.

'Nice,' Sceptile grunted, 'But we are supposed to be mastering Dragon Pulse, not battling.'

Serperior shrugged, 'Ash probably won't use me that much. Besides, what good would a dragon type move do for me? If he's facing another dragon type he'll just just Garchomp or Charizard, or Greninja with his Ice Beam. Heck, he'd probably use _that_ Lucario's Ice Punch.'

Lucario turned away, holding his arm. He was angry, he could feel it, crawling around in him like a rabid Mightyena, trying to get out. He just had to keep calm, move on. _Battle, focus on the battle._

He turned back to Pidgeot, but she wasn't in a battle stance anymore. She was next to him, looking at him in concern, 'Are you alright?' She asked. He turned away, _No, I've had enough of this._ He thought, though she couldn't hear him, _I'm only here to help Ash. That's all._

'I know it must be hard on you, the other's just follow Charizard's lead, don't they?' She said.

Lucario nodded, that stupid lizard had hated him since day one, treating him like he was some traitor. He didn't know what Charizard thought of him, it wasn't the friendly brotherly teasing Garchomp and Greninja did with each other. It most certainly wasn't the way Serperior and Pidgeot chatted, as they were the only girls in the team after all. He just couldn't find any reason behind the fire type's hatred.

A powerful psychic blast echoed through the clearing. Lucario looked up, he could sense Ash far off, probably training _her_. Obviously training was going well for them.

'Come on,' Pidgeot invited, 'Let's get back to training.'

Lucario smiled.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Come on Piplup," Dawn said, "Brock's been waiting for us."

Piplup waddled to catch up with Dawn, but paused. A feeling of dread had come over him, like something was about to happen.

"Lup..." He whimpered.

"Come on Piplup!" Dawn called again, "What's the hold up?"

_Shcreeeeeeeeeee!_

The high pitched nose of something streaking towards him made him paused. He hadn't heard that noise since... No, it couldn't be...

Piplup looked up, just in time to see an orange ball of energy diving towards him. Draco Meteor. Piplup's eyes widened and he ran towards Dawn, "Pipluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" He cried, but the meteor seemed to be magnetically drawn to him.

_Bang!_

"Oh no!" Dawn cried, turning around in time to see her starter on the ground, "Piplup, what happened?" She ran toward the small penguin.

'Why does this always happen to me!' Piplup cried in anger, waving his small flippers and kicking his feet, "Piplup pippip lup pip!"

Dawn glanced at the small fragment of the Draco Meteor, "Wow... you just never catch a break, do you?"

"Lup," He crossed his small flippers.

* * *

**The scene with Piplup really isn't important, but I couldn't help but put it in. Since Gible's Draco Meteor always seemed to hit Piplup in the anime, why not now? XD**

**We also see that Ash has a mystery Pokemon... any guesses?**


	10. Chapter 10 and Q&A info (Closed)

**102 followers, 72 favorites, 64 reviews, and 8,555 views. Wow, thank you so much everyone! This is awesome! Now that I'm out of school, I hope to update my stories more often, about once a week or so, but over all it depends on my mood and personal life, so we will see. And also, since we are at 100+ followers, I will be doing questions and answers, you can find more information right below this chapter. So enjoy chapter ten!**

**Oh, and for Ash's mystery Pokemon... Let's just say that one of you did mention the correct Pokemon, but I won't say who just yet!**

* * *

Agent Walker made his way down the corridor, asking himself once more: _What am I doing here?_

He didn't have a warrant, the case had been declared closed, and he didn't even tell his partner where he was going and what he was planning to do.

Of course his partner, Agent Looker, was banned from this case, even if it was closed. He had worked with many of the people involved in it, and even though he was the best member of the International Police, he couldn't get involved in the case.

Walker took a breath as he reached the door. _But what if my suspicions are right...?_ He reached for a Pokeball, "Porygon, come on out."

The Virtual Pokemon whirled happily as it was released, circling around Walker. The International Police had given him several Pokemon to work with during cases, but it had been a while since he had used Porygon.

"Porygon, could you open this door?" He gestured to the door in front of him, which was electronically locked. Porygon dipped down in a nod, then floated over to the door, then to the coded pad that locked it. Porygon tapped its head to the pad, then froze up. It's body began to unwind, turning back into code. With a flash of yellow light, it entered the security system.

While there were several different species of Pokemon, such as Porygon and its evolutions, that could enter electronic systems; it usually took them much more specialized training with people that were familiar with machinery for the Pokemon to be able to alter the electronics it entered.

Walker's Porygon was weak by battling standards, but when it came to cyberspace, the small normal type was a wonder. Walker had even been training Porygon beyond what the International Police had wanted. If they knew about it Porygon's true potential they would be probably be concerned by the possibilities of its abilities.

Walker frowned after a minute of waiting, what was taking it so long?

Finally the code pad flashed green, and the door unlocked. Walker opened the door, unsure of what to expect. Porygon exited the pad with a flash, floating over to Walker. It landed on his shoulder, panting. Electrical manipulation could even tired out his Porygon.

Walker entered the room, glancing around. The blinds were pulled down, and the lights were off, but Porygon fixed that by blinking. Two beams of light came from its eyes as it used its Flash attack, "Thank you," Walker said, heading straight towards the computer.

He booted it up, but like he expected, it was protected by a layer of passwords and other security measures. He glanced at Porygon, who levitated off his shoulder and entered the computer. The room darkened without Porygon's Flash, but the light from the computer was enough to make the room visible. Walker collapsed into the computer chair, thinking. But it was too late to have second thoughts now, he needed to find his proof, and leave.

After several minutes, the computer screen flashed. Porygon had gotten in, and it had already began pulling up files that Walker had wanted to see. Walker reached for the computer mouse, and began to scan the files.

He paused when he reached the name he was looking for:

_Name: Ash Satoshi Ketchum_

_Age: 17_

More information scrolled through his vision, Pokemon he had caught, gyms badges he had earned, tournaments and leagues he had entered; the list went on. Even a couple of personal notes that the owner of the computer had added himself:

_Last Known Location: Johto, NW of Mount Silver_

_[Notes: Spotted north of Route 222, Sinnoh.]_

Walker pulled back, Sinnoh? The International Police had no notes of that. He frowned, reading some more. His heart began to race as he read on, this man...

The computer flashed again. Porygon had pulled up some more files on more people. He glanced over the names, and a few he recognized: _Iris Shaga, Tracey Sketchit, Misty Springs._ These were all part of the closed case. He scanned their files, and the 'notes' the man had added... Walker began to feel sick.

He stood up, pacing a bit. _What should I do?_

"Having fun?" A gruff voice asked, and Walker's blood turned to ice. He spun around, leaning in the doorway was... _him_, "You did seem very interested, were you satisfied with what you found?"

"You," Was all Walker could say.

The man chuckled, taking a couple steps forward. His eyes were cold, but he looked very entertained, as if this were all a game to him, "Yes?" He asked.

"Y-you-" Walker trembled, then finally managed to say, "As a member of the International Police, I place you under arrest for murder!"

The man threw back his head and laughed, the laugh sent shivered down Walker's spine, "Man, it's been awhile since someone has figured out that much. And here I was getting slightly bored!"

Walker shivered, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small green metal object, tossing it in front of the man. The man paused, stooping down, "I know more than you think," Walker said carefully.

"Aw..." The man said, picking up the object, turning it over, "It's been awhile since I've handed out one of these."

"I've had my suspicions for a while, I only came here to prove it," Walker said, keeping his voice firm, "If you know what's good for you, you'll give it up here and come with me."

The man smiled, sitting down, unconcerned, "I must say, I'm impressed. I could use someone with your skills."

Walker's eyes flashed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He was still smiling, and he swept his hand back through his short dark hair, "It means I'm offering you a chance to live."

Walker's fists clenched, "Like I'd ever help a madman like you."

The man shrugged, "That's what I thought. I've met your kind before, all about honor instead of thinking about themselves," He reached into his pocket, "But if that's how you want to be, then very well," He pulled out a polished Pokeball.

Walker gulped a bit, but pulled out his own Pokeball. The man rolled his eyes, standing up "Oh, please. You know you can't beat me in a battle," He tossed a Pokeball to the ground, releasing a Blaziken. Walker quickly released his own Pokemon.

"Swa!" The Swanna came out in a burst of white light, and the man nodded in approval.

"I see you chose to stick with a type advantage, smart, but not against my Blaziken."

"Swanna, Water Pulse!" Walker ordered, the swan-like Pokemon formed a small sphere of water in front of her beak. The man nodded at the Blaziken, who became a red blur, and struck the Swanna in the side of the head with Thunder Punch.

The Swanna stumbled and shrieked, losing her balance. Her attack faded, and before she could reform it a Sky Uppercut hit her side, knocking her back.

"Quick, Swanna, use-" Walker's order was cut off as the Blaziken picked up the water type by her head. His clawes grew longer and glowed white with Slash, and he ran his free hand across the Swanna's throat. Her cried was cut off as the Blaziken slammed her down, stomping on her head with Blaze Kick. He stared at the Pokemon, but she didn't stand up.

Walker stumbled, his first Pokemon was dead.

"I also suspect that you never bothered to tell anyone about your suspicions about me?" the man asked as Walker stared at his dead Pokemon, "Because I'm sure if the International Police would have sent a larger group if they were to investigate _me._ That's a shame, isn't it, that means your discovery about me will die with you. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider my offer?" The man asked, and Walker wanted to throw up by the humor in his tone. This man- monster- was _entertained_ by this. Walker glanced at his Swanna, she was dead only within a couple seconds. What could he do to this man? He was at his mercy.

But there was no way Walker would ever help this kind of man, but there was one thing he wanted to known.

"Why the boy?" He asked, panting.

The man paused, "Ketchum?" He asked, and Walker nodded. The man smirked a bit, "I believe that is my own personal business. But I can assure you that I have my reasons through,. But unless you reconsider my offer, I believe our discussion is over."

Walker said nothing. The man shrugged, then glanced at the Blaziken. The fire type approached the International Police agent, who shook himself out of his shock. He reached for another Pokeball, but the Blaziken was faster.

The Sky Uppercut hit him in head, cracking his skull. Walker fell to the ground, unable to react by the Pokemon's swift movements. The Blaziken opened up it's beak, releasing a Flamethrower. Smoke filled the office as the man stared at the burning ruins of Walker.

"Take care of this mess, Blaziken," He finally said, stepping towards his computer, "I have no time for this."

The fire type nodded, as the man began to close his files that Walker had opened. He shutdown his computer, unaware of the small normal type still huddling deep within the machine.

* * *

Ash tugged on his hood, which was already firmly over his head, and sighed. The preliminary battles were now officially over, the main tournament had now officially begun. Over a thousand competitors had been eliminated in the preliminary battles, but just as many still remained for the rest of the league. All the battles were knockouts rounds, if you lost, you were out of the tournament. Ash couldn't afford to lose any.

Also, with the preliminary battles over, the rest of the battles would be taking place within the multiple stadiums the Indigo Plateau had for the Kanto League. Which meant the rest of Ash's battles would have an audience and would be on live television.

_Just stay low._ He told himself, _Don't draw any unnecessary attention._

_Beep-beep._

_[Your first round battle will be taking place in twelve minutes and thirty-two seconds from now,]_ Rotom said, _[My suggestion is for you to get down you the stadium now. You do not want to be late, like your last battle.]_

"I was late on purpose," Ash told the Poketch. Luckily the crowds around him were all in a rush to noticed that he was talking to machine.

_[And why was that?]_ Rotom asked. The typed words couldn't hold emotion, but the angry face Rotom had added at the end showed that the electric type was annoyed. Having spend most of his time in the Poketch, Rotom obviously enjoyed a strict schedule.

Ash lowered his tone a bit, "... Sentimental value... I guess," Ash muttered.

_[Well, since I do everything around here, I took the liberty of downloading some information about your opponent.]_

[Legally, I hope?] Ash typed into the Poketch.

_[Yes, just the information available to everyone,]_ Rotom said, _[Well... maybe a bit more...]_

Ash sighed, [Just show me what you got.]

_[Name: Grace Reven_

_Age: 15_

_Region: Unova_

_Hometown: Castelia City_

_Starter: Tepig_

_Registered Pokemon: 6+_

_Gym Badges: Insect Badge, Bolt Badge, Quake Badge, Basic Badge, Toxic Badge_

_Registered Tourn-]_

"Okay, enough," Ash said, and Rotom cut the flow of information. Ash hesitated as he looked at the large crowd ahead of him. They reminded him of the crowd in his dream-

Ash frozed, mind racing as he tried to remember.

"Gah!" He cried in frustration. Nothing. Several people looked at him strangely as they past.

_[What was that about?]_

[I thought I remembered part of the dream,] Ash typed as he made his way into the crowd, [But then it was gone, like usual.]

_[You now have ten minutes and twenty-seven seconds until your battle begins, and you are 0.97 miles from the stadium. I recommend you run.]_

Ash ran.

* * *

"Blaze Katin?" The stadium worker asked Ash, and he nodded, panting. The worker shoved him inside, "Honestly, your battle is starting in one minute!" He lead Ash through several hallways, until pointing to a door, "You're on battlefield 2b," The worker nudged him towards the door, "Now hurry!"

Ash walked out into the stadium. While usually they only had one battlefield, they had been divided into four so they could hold more battles. Ash suspected that this practice would fade as more people were eliminated, when they wouldn't have to stuff so many battles with limited time.

All of the battlefields were accompanied with three people, the battlers and one judge. Except for one battlefield was missing a trainer. Ash hurried to his place. The judge looked at him, relieved.

"Thank goodness, we thought you weren't going to show!" She cried, "We're live in less than a minute!" Ash glanced over at his opponent. Unlike Chris, she seemed calm and a lot more friendlier. She smiled at Ash.

"I'm Grace," She said, "What's your name?"

"Blaze," Ash grunted.

"Good luck," She said, smiling once more. Ash didn't say anything, but nodded. She seemed nice enough, no need to ignore her completely.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first round battles of the Master League!" _The announcer's voice blared through the stands, and the crowd began to cheer, "_Battles 53-56 shall now begin!"_

The judge for Ash's and Grace's battle stood on the edge of their battlefield, "This will be a three-on-three battle between Blaze and Grace. No substitutions. Items may not be used. Form changed is allowed. The battle will be over when one side's Pokemon are all unable to continue. The winner will progress to the next round, the loser may not progress further in the tournament. Battle begin!"

Grace reached for a Pokeball, but Ash already had his selected, "Go Amber!" Grace called, releasing a female Emboar. Ash released Charizard, and the two fire types glared at each other, "Use Hammer Arm!"

The fire pig raised her thick arm, which began to glow orange. She charged towards Charizard, thrusting forward with her weight, and slammed her arm into Charizard's stomach. He grunted, "Hold," Ash called to him, and he stood his ground.

"Again, Amber, let's go!" Grace called, and Amber's other arm began to glow, and she swung it around, hitting Charizard on the shoulder. When Ash nor Charizard didn't attempt to attack, Grace shouted, "One more time!"

Amber raised her glowing right arm above her head, "Charizard, dogde it!" Ash cried, and Charizard burst into flames. He sprang into the air, just as the third Hammer Arm slammed into the ground, leaving a small crater right where Charizard had been standing before.

"Flamethrower!" Grace called, and the Emboar wheeled around just as Charizard dove at her with Dragon Claw. The Flamethrower missed, and Charizard's claws slashed into the Emboar, "Try Thunder Punch!"

Charizard pulled back as Emboar's electrified fists struck empty air. Charizard's claws were still surrounded with the blue-green energy from Dragon Claw. Emboar growled in annoyance, and Charizard snorted. She had used Hammer Arm too many times, which had slowed her down.

"Air Slash," Ash said, and the a whirlwind of air began to form around Charizard's wing spike. He slashed downwards, and the concentrated air sped towards the fighting type, hitting her in the chest. She stumbled, nearly falling, "Wrap this up Charizard!"

Charizard dove towards the Emboar, ready to use his favorite finishing combo: Seismic Toss into a powerful Blast Burn, but as Charizard approached, Grace cried, "Now!"

Emboar opened her mouth, releasing a blast of boiling water at Charizard. Charizard let out a roar of surprise as the Scald hit him, and he rose back into the air, startled, but generally unharmed. Ash blinked, Emboar could learn a water type move?

Charizard fired a Solar Beam at Emboar, which hit dead on, temporarily blinding the Emboar. As soon as she recovered Charizard was baring down on her, hitting her with Steel Wing, then spinning around and slamming his tail into the Emboar.

The Emboar was flung to the edge of the battlefield, "Amber!" Grace called, but Charizard shot a Fire Blast, and the five-pointed fiery attack slammed into Emboar. The attack ended, and Emboar was down. The judge declared Emboar unable to battle, and Grace sighed, and returned her, "Great job girl."

"_And it looks like the first Pokemon is down on field 2b!" _The announcer called, "_But it look's like Sarah's Breloom will be close to follow on field 2c..."_

Grace had selected her second Pokemon, releasing an Azumarill, "Let's do this Cyan! Aqua Jet!"

Charizard fired a Solar Beam as the Azumarill surrounded herself in water. The rabbit was blasted back, but stood up and summoned the water for Aqua Jet, speeding toward Charizard, slamming into his stomach.

"Into the air!" Ash called, "Hit her with Flamethrower!" Charizard complied, hitting the blue Pokemon with his flames from behind. The Azumarill winced at the fire attack, but seemed fine.

"Rollout!" Grace ordered, and the water type took off running, curling up into a ball, speeding towards Charizard. He rose a bit higher into the air, dodging the attack, but she kept rolling, gaining speed and power as she came around again.

"Solar Beam again," Ash said, "Knock it off course."

Charizard angled his wings towards the sun, gathering energy while Azumarill powered up her Rollout. Grace frowned, he had been able to fire the Solar Beam quickly before, so why the charge up now? "Now Cyan!"

The Azumarill launched herself into the air, hurtling towards Charizard. The winged lizard opened his mouth, tail flame glowing a bright green. He fired the bright green ray of energy, knocking the Azumarill back to the ground before she could reached Charizard.

A cloud of dust rose up as she hit the ground, and Grace called, "Bubblebeam," But the attack never came. Charizard landed, as the dust cleared, giving the crowd the view of the fainted Azumarill. Grace stood in silence for a moment, her Pokemon with a type advantage had been taken down quicker than her Emboar.

"Grace's Azumarill is unable to battle!" The judge called, "Please sent out your final Pokemon."

Grace returned her water type, "It's all up to you Jade!" She threw her last Pokeball out. A sky blue Altaria came out with a flash of white light. She opened her cloud-like wings, rising up into the air. Charizard huffed, joining her in the air, "Cotton Guard!"

The Altaria's body glowed briefly, increasing her defense just as Charizard struck her with Dragon Claw. He growled, pulling away to circle around again.

Grace surveyed the aerial battle. She was down to her last Pokemon. She doubted she could win this battle, but she was determined to at least take out one of his Pokemon. She couldn't do it by pure force though, "Cotton Guard!" She called again, and Altaria glowed once more, maximizing her defenses.

Charizard came at the Altaria once more, with Dragon Claw again. The super effective attack didn't seem to do much to the Altaria though, thanks to the Cotton Guard. Charizard snarled in frustration.

"Flamethrower," Ash ordered, unfazed.

"Dragon Dance," Grace called, and Altaria became surrounded in a crackling blue energy as she rose higher, gradually gaining speed as she repeated the move once more, "Keep it up!"

"Charizard!" Ash cried, "You need to finish this now!" Charizard was worn from his previous battles, and Ash didn't want to risk the battle with his Pokemon, who may not be able to handle the powered up Altaria like Charizard could.

Grace smirked slightly as she heard the worry in his voice, Charizard seemed to be his power house, if she could just take it out... "Steel Wing!"

Her Altaria dove, her wings turning to metallic color. Thanks to the multiple Dragon Dances her speed was nearly doubled, along with her attack. The steel type attack slammed into Charizard, finally doing a good chunk of damage to fire type.

Charizard kicked at the dragon type as she hit him, causing her need to regain her balance. The lizard used this moment to hit her with a Fire Blast. She let out a small cry, but stayed in the air, "Dragon Claw again!"

"Dragon Pulse as it comes at you!" Grace ordered, but the Charizard dove under the purple-blue pulse of energy, so it only hit his left wing. He rose up, striking at the Altaria from underneath. Altaria pulled up as she was hit, firing the Dragon Pulse right at him. Charizard was engulfed in the attack, and he was knocked to the ground. The orange lizard laid on the battlefield, not moving.

"_And it seems Blaze's Charizard is down!"_ The announcer shouted, "_Which is to be expected after taking down two Pokemon!"_

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ash said. Grace frowned, then gasped as the fire type stirred. Charizard pushed himself to his feet, growling. He was worn, to the point where most Pokemon wouldn't be standing, but he opened his wings, and threw himself back into the air, roaring. Altaria gave a startled cry as Charizard came at her.

Charizard rammed into her at full speed, knocking her out of the air. He seized her before she fell, and flung her towards the ground with Seismic Toss. The Altaria stood back up, wings spread, "Ice Beam the wings!" Grace called, "Try to slow it down!"

The Altaria fired the Ice Beam, but Charizard intercepted it with a Flamethrower, melting it before it reached him, "Blast Burn!"

Altaria tried to fly back into the air, but Charizard hit her with the fire ball as she got into the air. She fell back the ground, and the Blast Burn expanded, covering the entire field. Charizard landed, panting heavily. Embers sizzled on the field, and the Altaria was curled up on the field. Grace called to her, but the Altaria was too weak to stand.

"Altaria is unable to battle!" The judge cried, "And since three of Grace's Pokemon are down, Blaze in the winner!"

Charizard sat down, wings drooping. Ash returned him as Grace returned her Altaria.

"_And the battle on field 2b is over! Blaze will be progressing to round two!"_ The announcer cried as Ash turned to exit the battlefield. The audience clapped as he exited, and Grace ran to catch up with him as he entered the stadium locker room, where the trainers would hang out before the battle.

"Hey!" She called, "That was a great battle!"

"Thanks," Ash said, not glancing back.

"Wait up!" She said as she reached him, and Ash turned to look at her. She was unsettled by his hood, even up close she couldn't see his face, "That Charizard of your is awesome, how long have you been training it?"

Ash turned away, wanting to leave, "Six, seven years. Why do you care?"

"Who said I had to care? I'm just curious, that's all. I mean it took out three of my Pokemon! That's awesome!" Grace beamed, and Ash closed his eyes.

"Look, I need to go. So stop following me," And Ash walked out of the locker room.

* * *

**Okay, since we're at 100+ followers, I'll be doing questions and answers!**

**Rules:**

**You can ask me (the author) or any characters that have been seen/mentioned in the story (dead or alive) any questions. They can be fun and silly, or serious. They can be about the story line, or the characters interactions with each other, or whatever you want.**

**Try to keep the questions appropriate to the level of the story. I want all my readers to be conformable.**

**You can ask multiple questions, but try to keep them limited. 3-5 is good.**

**I will try to answer all the questions, but if some questions aren't answered it is because: The answer would have spoilers, the question is inappropriate, someone else has asked the same question/I have already given that answer, or you have asked too many questions and I am limited some.**

**Have fun, that's why I'm doing this!**

**You can ask the questions by leaving by review or pm, whatever works for you!**


	11. Chapter 11 along with Q&A part one

**Hello! Long time- no update! Yeah... sorry about that! I wanted to update once a week, but that didn't last that long... Oh well, here's chapter eleven! No league battles this chapter, since we've had a few of those lately. This is more like an... introduction chapter, to get a few more important characters into the story, like Dawn and Brock, who will have an important roll later in the story!**

**Also, thank you for the huge response in the Q&amp;As last chapter! I'll be adding those at the bottom of the next few chapters. So onto Chapter eleven!**

* * *

"Hey, Brock!" A female voice called, "I'm here, sorry I'm late!"

Brock looked up as Dawn came running over, darting through the thin crowd. It was just after lunch, and most of the round one battles were going on, so most people were either battling or watching the battles. Which left most of the streets clearer than the usual bustle of people and 'mon.

Dawn grinned up at Brock as she approached, carrying a disoriented Piplup in her arms. There was a huge bump on the penguin's head, with a bruise forming under his blue feathers. Brock frowned, "Dawn, what happened to Piplup?"

Dawn's smile faded a bit, "Oh... that's why we're late... He got hit with a piece of rock. Like the leftovers of a Rock Blast or a Smack Down attack... But no need to worry, he's just fine!"

"Lup!" Piplup crossed his flippers, and Brock shook his head.

"Honestly, you're a bit careless at times Dawn," Brock said, "You need to stop and focus, and not rush into things."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "And you need to stop hovering over me! Sometimes you treat me like I'm still ten. Honestly, I can take care of myself."

"Pip," Piplup rolled _his_ eyes, and jumped out of Dawn's arms.

"I'm not 'hovering', Dawn, I'm concerned. It's a normal human emotion. Besides, it's been nearly month since I've last seen you, with the rush of the tournament and all," Brock replied, "Speaking of which, how have you been enjoying the tournament so far?"

"It's been awesome!" Dawn grinned, "I even won my first round battle!"

Brock blinked, "Wait... are you _in_ the tournament?"

"Yep!"

"B-but," Brock stuttered, "You're a _coordinator_!"

"So? I have over six Pokemon, and that means I can enter. Besides, you battle in Pokemon Contests as well, so it's not like I've never battled before. I think it is a good idea to try out different trainer competitions, it's good experience."

"'Experience'?" Brock cried, "Dawn, this is the ultimate challenge! This is the biggest battling event in the _world_, and you haven't even won one gym badge!"

"Brock, I know that! I'm not expecting to win or anything! I'm surprised that I even got past the first round! I'm just doing this for fun, so calm down. I'm surprised that you aren't entered, you are a former gym leader after all," Dawn said coolly.

"Emphasis on 'former', I'm not required to enter. I have very little interest in battling for sport. I was only a gym leader to support my family."

"Surely you enjoyed it," Dawn said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd rather not be a gym leader."

"Or have anything to do with them," Dawn muttered under her breath, but Brock didn't notice.

"I promised Gary I'd meet up with him for a late lunch, want to come?" Brock asked Dawn.

"Gary?"

"Yeah, we had a few Pokemon medical classes together, he took them since he's trying to become a recognized Pokemon professor and I took them so I could get my Pokemon doctor license. We stayed in touch after that," Brock said, "He's also in the tournament, you should come."

"Sure, that sounds like fun! Besides we haven't eaten yet, right Piplup?" Dawn turned, looking at her starter.

"Lup!" Piplup immediately brightened up at the mention of food, jumping onto her shoulder as she and Brock walked back into the streets of Indigo Plateau.

"It's been awhile since I've seen Gary," Dawn said, "Well, I've _seen_ him, but it's been some time since we've just had a regular conversation. The last clear one I can think of was way back when we traveled through Sinnoh, back on the day when Ash's Gligar evolved."

Dawn realized her mistake as soon as she said it, but she couldn't take back her words. Brock tensed as she said Ash's name, his jaw tightening. His rough hands tightened into fists, eyes flashing angrily. Dawn shrank back a bit, lowering her head. She knew how upset Brock got when they talked about _him_, why didn't she think before she talked?

She didn't know what to expect, Brock was never calm on the topic of _him_. But instead Brock kept walking, not looking at Dawn, but not reacting like he normally did. He was still tense, but he didn't say a thing.

"Brock, I-I'm sorry-!" Dawn began when he didn't say anything, but Brock cut her off.

"You're fine," He said quickly, "What happened was not your fault. So don't apologize, and _don't talk about it."_

"R-right," She muttered, and Piplup patted her shoulder.

* * *

"Ice Beam!" Ash called, and Lucario stepsided the blue beam of frozen energy as it came at him. He closed his eyes, sensing with his aura. His invisible opponent was to his left, he raised his good arm, firing a Dark Pulse at his opponent.

She let out a cry of fear, and she dove down, avoiding the attack, but instead of attacking Lucario, she turned, rushing towards Ash. Lucario closed his eyes in frustration as she hide behind Ash, "Mmmm," She whimpered. Her hum was high pitched, and it echoed in Lucario's ears as well as his mind. She was still invisible.

"Come on, that attack didn't even hit you," Ash said, turning around to face her. He could sense her location as clearly as Lucario, thanks to their aura. She also wasn't completely invisible, her body was simply reflecting the light in a way so she blended in with her background. Lucario could see some of her outlines and shape of her body if he focus. It reminded Lucario of the way the air looked on a hot day, when it was all distorted, except for she had a clearly defined shape.

"Mmmm!" She protested, whipping her head left and right.

Ash covered his face, "Fine, Lucario, don't use a super effective attack. Use something she won't worry need to worry about. Now let's try again."

Ash stepped away from her, and she tensed. Lucario leveled his paw to her, preparing an Aura Sphere. She trembled, "Laaa..."

He fired the Aura Sphere. The attack rushed towards his opponent, who was now surrounded a light blue mist. She opened her eyes, which were now glowing blue. Using her psychic energy, she brought the mist into a sphere shape, and fired it at the Aura Sphere. The two attacks intercepted, neutralizing both moves. The mist around her faded.

"Yes, just like that girl!" Ash cheered encouragingly. The psychic type's aura turned a soft pink of pleasure. And her eyes began to glow again. She began surrounded in purple energy, which lashed out at Lucario. The Psychic attack launched him across the field, serving as a reminder that this Pokemon could be dangerous when she wanted to.

Lucario looked up in time to see a huge wave of water crashing down on him. The Surf attack was brief, but powerful. Lucario stood up as the water faded back, searching for the psychic once more.

She was back to hiding behind Ash. Her tiny fingers were wrapped around Ash's shoulder, Lucario could tell by the sharp indents on Ash's clothes, "Mmm!"

"Okay," Ash said, fishing out a luxury ball, "That's enough training for today."

The psychic type pressed close to Ash as he returned her to the ball, and Lucario felt like he could breath again. She radiated so much energy that it felt like another force on Lucario. He didn't know if the others felt the same way he did, since his species was more open to sensing other energies and waves.

"Well, she is attacking, that's progress," Ash said, he turned to Lucario, "Thank you, you're someone that can go easy on her without complaining, which is very nice."

_I'm willing to do anything in my ability to help you._ Lucario replied.

"In that case Lucario, how do you feel about training with this guy?" Ash held up a dusk ball, and Lucario paled.

_No, not him!_ Lucario complained, _He's... he's crazy! Wild! Uncontrollable!_

"You did say 'anything' Lucario," Ash reminded him, smirking slightly. Lucario fumed, he rarely saw Ash acting like this, joking around and been jovial, which was progress, but he did _not_ want to put up with that Zoroark.

_Master, no one can control that thing!_

"Well, you can see through his illusions with your aura, and you have a type advantage. You are the best one for this job Lucario," Ash held out the dusk ball. Lucario glared at the ball, then snapped the it out Ash's hand.

_I'm only doing this because I owe you._ Lucario growled, wheeling around. Ash chuckled a bit, and Lucario shook his head. Even if he could see through the Zoroark's illusions, it was still a pain in the neck.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad that you decided to join us Dawn," Gary said, taking a drink of his coffee, "I mean, Brock here can sure be a bore," Gary grinned at the former gym leader, and Brock scowled back.

Dawn smiled uncertainly, and Gary flagged down a waitress so Dawn and Brock could order some food. Gary was already eating large sandwich, with more fillings and meats than bread. Dawn didn't even know how he could pick it up without all the sandwich falling apart. Brock ordered a large salad and water, while Dawn ordered a sandwich as well.

"Lup!" Piplup happily dug into the Pokemon food Dawn had ordered for him, stuffing it into his beak so quickly that Gary looked at him in worry. Dawn was use to the water type's enthusiasm for food though, and happily ate her lunch without a glance at her starter.

"So Gary," Dawn said, "Brock tells me that you're in the tournament too."

Gary brightened up at the thought of battling, "Yeah, I am. And when you say 'too', are you saying that you're in it as well?" Dawn nodded, "That's great, glad to see I'm not the only one battling outside my profession! It would be awesome if we were able to face each other. Well, then again, maybe not, since one of us would have to be eliminated."

"My money would go on Gary," Brock said, a smile spreading onto his face when Dawn glared at him.

"Well, I'll grind you down one I'm done with Gary! A one-on-one after I finish eating, okay?" She turned to Gary.

Gary smirked, "I could live with that, although I'm afraid that you're the one that will be 'grinded down'."

"Oh, you are so on! Hurry up and finish eating Piplup, we have a battle!" Dawn called to Piplup.

"Mmmm!" Piplup nodded, his mouth still stuffed with food. Gary smiled, and Brock shook his head.

"There you go again Dawn, rushing into things without thinking," Brock said.

"No, it is practice. I need to battle against more trainers if I want to get farther in the league," Dawn replied, "I'm planning on battling you too Brock, on another day of course, so make sure you're ready!"

"Why do you want to battle so badly?" Brock asked, frowning, "It's not really like you Dawn. Yes, you do enjoy battling, but why are so suddenly so... aggressive for it?"

Dawn paused, setting down her sandwich, the jolly look on her face was temporarily gone, "Um, I dunno... It's just fun I guess?" She shrugged, shifting, "I just never really appreciated it, but I do now, and I want to enjoy that."

Brock's frown deepened, "Does this sudden change of style have anything to do with only getting three ribbons this year?"

Dawn stiffened. She didn't say anything for a moment, then muttered, "... Maybe."

"Dawn..." Brock muttered.

Gary frowned, "'Ribbons'? Like contest ribbons?"

"Yeah," Brock said, studying Dawn. She was looking away, and Piplup had hopped in her lap, patting her knee, "She was only able to earn three this year, but you need at least five ribbons to go onto the Grand Festival."

"Yeah," Dawn said bitterly, "Only three, this was my worst year yet."

"You don't need to so hard on yourself," Gary said, "Everyone has their bad days, you just need to keep working at it."

"My first year I got five ribbons," Dawn said, "Next year I got four, which I was fine. I knew I couldn't go to the Grand Festival every year," She sighed, "The year after that I got five once more, but I got eliminated the first round in that festival. Next year the same thing happened. Then last year I only got four once more, now I'm down to three. The Grand Festival will be held after the Master League, and once more I can't go. What's the point of being a coordinator if I can't even improve!"

Brock and Gary didn't say anything.

"Oh, nevermind. You wouldn't underst- Ow!" Piplup pecked his trainer.

"PIPLUP!" He yelled, pointing to himself, "Pippip lup pip!"

Dawn chuckled slightly, "Okay Piplup, I get it, you understand."

Piplup nodded, "Lup!"

But Dawn's smile faded once more, she sighed, looking down.

"Look, Dawn," Gary said uncertainly, "I've never been a coordinator, so maybe you're right, and I don't understand how you feel. But I have been a trainer, and I did take on the gym challenge, but later I decided to become a professor. Sometimes you try out something, but it doesn't work out. It never hurts to move on and try something else."

Dawn sighed, poking her sandwich, "But the thing is that I enjoy Pokemon Contests! I don't want to give up on them. But when I fail... It's just a low blow. I just get so down when I lose, it's only thanks to my Pokemon that I don't give up then. I know that it's not that good to give up so easily, but... I guess I get discouraged so easily."

"So why the sudden turn to battling?" Brock asked.

"With contests it's not about strength, it's about looks and style. I guess when I try to improve that those it just doesn't feel like I'm going anywhere. But with battle training you can see the difference. I just feel like I'm accomplishing something, and I guess I like the feel of progressing," Dawn sighed, "Sorry, rambling on like this, I'm sure you two have more important things to worry about than this."

"Hey, Dawn," Brock said, looking at her, "We're friends. If somethings troubling you then of course it is important to me. I don't want you to get hurt Dawn."

Dawn smiled, "Thanks Brock."

* * *

"Rotom, come on out, I don't want you eating up the charge," Ash said as he plugged in his Poketch to charge it. Rotom came out in a flash of blue light, grumbling.

"Toma!"

"Hey, I want my Poketch to work. If your hungry then take the electricity from the outlet," Ash said, taking off his sweatshirt. He sat down on his hotel room bed, sighing, yet relieved to be out of the stuffy hoodie. Rotom sparked unhappily, floating down towards the electrical outlet. The bottom was taken up by the charger's plug, and the top socket was accompanied by...

Rotom pulled back in surprise, and the bug type stared at Rotom. It's four small feet clung to the electrical socket, pulling the electrical current into it's body. The Joltik closed his eyes, enjoying the electric shock.

"Ro!" Rotom growled, flying closer to the socket, trying to get the bug type to scramble away.

The Joltik released a small jolt of electricity at Rotom, warning him to stay back, "Tktktk!" He sputtered. Rotom fumed.

"Tomatoma!" Rotom complied to Ash, flying up in front of his face, "Ro!" Ash glared at the electric type.

"_What?"_ Ash snarled at Rotom, who flew back in surprise at the venom in his trainer's tone. Rotom shuddered nervously.

"Ro!" Rotom sent a spark in the direction of the Joltik, and Ash turned to look. He set down a small item on the bed, and Rotom frowned at it. It looked like some sort of plastic doll, with bright orange hair, but it had some sort of hook coming out of it.

"What are you doing in here?" Ash muttered, looking at the bug type. The anger in his tone was gone, which made Rotom frown even more.

"Toma!" Rotom gestured to the Joltik once more, wanting Ash to get rid of it so he could eat. The Joltik eyed Ash wearily, it's four eyes blinking nervously.

"Hey there, little guy," Ash said and he reached his hands towards the socket, and the Joltik scrambled up the wall, shooting an electric web, and swinging up towards the ceiling. The Joltik scaled the rest of the wall, huddling in the corner of the ceiling, hissing at Ash.

"Tktktk!" It snarled, eyes gleaming. Rotom whirled happily, diving down to the electrical outlet, absorbing the electricity from the socket. Ash ignored him, still watching the Joltik.

"You're kind's from Unova," Ash said, "That's a pretty good distance from Kanto, across the Eastern Ocean, so how on earth did you end up here?"

The Joltik stared at Ash, blinking his four eyes. Ash didn't sound threatening, but instinctively he was on guard, being a smaller species. Ash sat on the floor, watching the small Joltik as it spun a web in the corner. It didn't seemed bothered by Ash's presence anymore, but now it was ignoring him. Ash didn't mind.

"Perhaps your like that Rattata outbreak in Unova some years back, you got on a cargo ship or a plane and got off in a different region, and you survived. Or some a trainer left a Pokemon egg, that happens too. When the trainer's Pokemon has an egg and they don't want to be bothered raising it..." Ash continued on. He didn't know why he was talking to a Pokemon that wasn't paying attention to him, but it was calming. The way the electric currents went through the web interested Ash, did they work like wires? What was in the thread that made it conduct electricity? Perhaps it could be used-

"Ro!" Rotom pulled back from the outlet, sparking with more electricity than usual. He floated over to Ash, "Toma?"

"You know, most people would think a Pokemon that only uses electricity for food would be easier to raise, but when you're on the run, not so much," Ash said, and Rotom stuck out a tiny tongue, "Also, when you need more energy don't take my Poketch's battery charge, I need that."

Rotom shrugged, and dove into the clock on the table in the hotel room. The red numbers flashed, they began change, the numbers flipping through at a fast pace. Rotom paused at the current time, then he began messing with the radio stations. Music and news reports crackled through the cheap speakers. Rotom stopped on a station, turning up the volume. A fast beat pop song came through the speakers and Ash turned around.

"No."

The volume went up and down, mimicking a pattern of a laugh. Rotom then cranked up the volume some more.

"Turn it off Rotom, you know I hate this kind of music!" Ash cried, and Rotom turned up the volume again. Ash growled, "Fine then, if you like so much then you can stay in there," Ash said, unplugging the clock from the wall. The lights on the clock faded, and the song was cut off. Ash sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Tkk?" Ash glanced up at the ceiling, the Joltik was watching him, confused.

"Rotom can enter basically anything with an electrical current," Ash explained, and the Joltik climbed onto the wall, inching towards Ash, "But if you cut off the flow of electricity while they're in the object they get trapped in it, since they used the current to travel in and out of the object."

"Tktk," The Joltik came closer, blinking its four eyes.

"I'll let him out in a bit," Ash said, as he watched the Joltik eye the clock worryingly, "I'm not _that _mean."

The Joltik was now on the bedpost, and Ash looked at him, "Well, you're pretty friendly," The Joltik sparked with pleasure, "... Would it be okay if caught you?" Ash asked.

The Joltik blinked, looking at Ash. It jumped off the bedpost and crawled towards Ash, crawling around him, like it was studying him. After a moment he crawled onto Ash's kneel, laying down.

Ash reached into backpack, pulling out an empty Pokeball. He pressed it against the bug type, sucking it inside. The Pokeball shook in his hands, then _dinged._ Ash slipped the Pokeball into his pocket, then reached for a small object he had left on the bed.

It was an old fishing lure, in the shape of an oranged haired girl. Ash clutched Misty's special lure, trembling.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. He... He hurt you in order to hurt me, so I guess... I guess that your death _is_ m-m-my f-fault-t..." He let out a sob, "I'm sorry, all of you... I'll do what I can to hold on, and to bring him to justice, but... but I don't know how much longer I can last. I'm sorry."

* * *

**Remember what I said about Ash not catching electric types except Rotom...? Oh well! I thought of a scene that I wanted with Ash later, and I needed a Pokemon in it, and Joltik was the one I chose. We'll see more of him later. And the Q&amp;As are below!**

* * *

_**Q&amp;A:**_

_Is Ash dating a girl?_

Ash: "No, who would even want to think of me in that way? Besides, I don't have time for such things.

*Sigh* "There was a time where I thought me and Misty could end up together, but then she and Brock got together. I stayed back, she was happy and I didn't want to ruin that. Then... then s-she died. I never got to tell how I felt.

"I didn't even tell her g-goodbye."

* * *

_So May and Serena, what are opinions about Ash being a murderer and what do you think he's been doing all this time?_

May: "... It's hard. He was a great friend and it was thanks to him that I was able to become a coordinator and learn to love Pokemon. Sometimes I find it hard to believe what he did, but in a cruel way it makes sense. Iris caught the Pokemon that killed Pikachu, so he went after her. Tracey worked at the lab where he got Pikachu. And Misty was close to Pikachu. Sometimes I wonder if he went crazy, or perhaps this was his true side.

"As for what he has been doing, I guess he's been hiding. I heard that he was spotted in Johto, but I don't know where he'd go after that. Maybe the Orre region? I heard lots of criminals go to avoid law enforcement."

Serena: "I saw the way he interacted with Pikachu, and I also saw how heart broken he came when Yveltal took Pikachu's life force away that one time. I suppose Pikachu's death is what pushed Ash to do what he did. I... I really miss the Ash I knew, he was more than a friend to me. But I'm also scared to see what he has become.

"Perhaps he's reflecting on what he has done. Maybe he feels guilty and... No, that's wishful thinking. The boy we knew is long gone."

* * *

_Will you include Mega Evolution in the story?_

JJ (Author): Yes, mega evolution will be in this story. But if Ash can use it is something I'm still debating.

* * *

_Question for Dawn: Isn't it odd that Piplup just happens to be hit with Draco Meteor even though it hasn't happened in years?_

Dawn: "Hmm... now that you mention it, that is odd. Well, if did happen in Sinnoh a while back, so it hasn't been that long. Besides, Piplup just has bad luck! There's no need to worry, he'll recover!"

Piplup: 'Let me know how you recover when you get hit in the head with a meteorite!'

* * *

_Question to all characters including the author: do u like pie?_

JJ: Yes, I love pie! (Cake is way overrated!) Pumpkin pie is the best (NOT store bought!)

Rotom:_ [It seems like JJ likes this 'Pi'...]_

Ash: "It's been a while, but yes, it is good. Hmm... perhaps I should buy some at the league. I'm sure there's a shop that sells some."

Lucario: _I remember I use to have it back in the Lucario Kingdom when I was a Riolu. My younger brother, Arrow, and I really enjoyed the Oran berry pies they had. I haven't had any pie since I've joined up with Ash._

_I really miss those days with my brother._

Charizard: 'Really? Pie? I think we have more important things to worry about than desserts!'

Pidgeot: 'Now don't be a spoiler sport. It is good to have Ash get his mind off things. I have never had pie, but it does sound good.'

Garchomp and Greninja: 'Never had it!'

Serperior: 'If it is prepared right.'

Rotom: _[Pi? Like π? Yes! I love it! I use it when I'm calculating- wait, 'pie'? With an 'E'..._

_..._

_/Define:Pie/_

_..._

_/Definition:Pie: pī : noun:_

_A baked dish of fruit, or meat and vegetables, typically with a top and base of pastry./_

_..._

_FOOD? Lame... :p ]_

* * *

_Who is the guy that killed Walker?_

Blaziken: 'Technically it was me that did it, but I suppose you are referring to my trainer.'

JJ: I know this probably wasn't the answer you wanted, but anything else would have too many spoilers!

* * *

_Where did you get the ideas for Rotom from or is it original?_

JJ: I suppose you can say it is original, but I mostly got the idea from the anime, since it has show that Rotom can go into machines and electronics. I expanded on the idea, making it so they could alter electronics. He's like Ash's little assistant. I added the same stuff for Porygon since that one banned episode of the anime showed that Porygon could enter cyberspace/electronics in a similar way.

Rotom:_ [It's not easy. We can enter them and use them to change our form, but it takes a lot of work to get to the point that I am at! There are downsides too, if the item we're in turns off, we're trapped in it until it is turned back on! It is so annoying when Ash turns off my Poketch, it is like someone hit you on the head and knocked you out, you can't do anything about it!]_

Porygon: _[Can someone let me out of here? I need to help my trainer... He's in trouble...]_ -(Still trapped in the man's computer.)

* * *

_Ash, are you ever gonna let anyone get close to you again after all of this is over?_

Ash: "'After all of this is over', you say? I don't know if I'll even get to that point. There are elite four members and champions in this tournament. The chances of me beating them are very-"

Rotom:_ [With six leagues participating in this tournament, there is a total of six champions. There are four elite four members per region, and with six recognized leagues that makes a total of twenty-four elite four members in this. That adds up to thirty powerful league trainers in this tournament. At the moment no league trainers have been eliminated. Adding in the total remaining competitors, and the remaining rounds in the tournament, the chances of Ash winning the Master Tournament and facing the Pokemon Master are one-in-]_

Ash: *Glares at his Poketch* "Anyways- it is very unlikely I'll win. This is my final gamble, all or nothing. I am only trying to get peace of mind for myself. I want to make sure P-p-pikachu, M-misty, a-and the others can be at peace.

"I don't know if I can let anyone get close to me... Everytime someone gets close to me... t-they..." *Pulls hood over his head, shaking.*

**If your question wasn't asked this chapter, look for it in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12 along with Q&A part two

**Wow, it hasn't been a month and I'm updating! I guess I can stay on a schedule! (Sort of...) I just wanted to thank you all for the great reception last chapter got. I actually wasn't quite sure about that one, but I guess it worked out!**

**As of now, Q&amp;A's are closed. I'll still be answering questions for the next few chapters, but only ones that have already been asked. Of course if you have a question about the story/plot or are confused about something, then ask, but questions for the characters and Q&amp;A are closed.**

**But here's chapter twelve, enjoy!**

* * *

"Donphan, Earthquake!"

"Entei, Iron Head!"

Ash watched as the fire type jumped out of the way of the tremors the Donphan sent out, then charged at it, head glowing with a metallic color as it slammed into the ground type. The Donphan was flung across the field, rolling back to its feet. It panted as the Entei snarled at it.

"Wow," Ash muttered, amazed at the power, and he wasn't the only one. The crowd was mostly silent as the battle continued.

"Donphan-"

"Sacred Fire," Entei's trainer cut in, snapping his fingers. The Entei sprang forward, golden fire surrounding his body. He pounced on the Donphan, the fire now curling around the Donphan. The fire intensified, flashing across the entire field. The attack died down, and the Entei back away from the fallen Donphan.

"Alice's Donphan is unable to battle," The judge declared after a moment, "And since three of Alice's Pokemon are down, the match goes to Harrison!"

The crowd began to roar, but Ash stayed quiet, stunned, "Harrison?" He scanned the battlefield, locating Entei's trainer. The light brown haired trainer was smiling slightly, a Houndoom by his side. Despite being high up, above the stands, Ash recognized the Hoenn native that he had met and battled against years ago in Johto.

Harrison took a master ball out of his pocket, returning the Entei without a word, turning to exit the battlefield. People below Ash in the stands began talking as they made their way out of the stands, "Of course he won, he is a champion after all," and such.

Ash leaned against the railing, still staring at the battlefield. He was on a walkway that ran on the roof of the stands, a place where merchants and food stands could set up sell without being outside or on the battlefield and still get customers. Or a place someone could watch a battle without being stuffed into the stands, like in Ash's case.

"Look's like the champion won the match," One of the salesmen said to another.

"What did you expect? Being a champion and having a legendary on his team hardly anything can stand in his way."

Ash cocked his head, listening to them, "Champion? Since when was Harrison a champion?" He muttered.

"For a while actually," A soft voice said, off to Ash's left, sending chills racing up his spine. Ash spun to face the speaker, "I assume your not from Johto, since you don't know that."

The speaker was soft spoken and had a small smile. He was wearing a tropical island shirt, the ones with palm trees and aquatic Pokemon, and a pair of thick sunglasses. The man's hair was a bit lighter than Ash remembered, but he still recognized him.

"Scott?"

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Yes. Do I know you?"

Ash realized his mistake and glanced away from the Battle Frontier owner, "N-no sir. But I know the Battle Frontier."

Out of the corner of Ash's eye Scott smiled, "Ah, glad to see that after all these years the Battle Frontier is more well known. Yet you know about the Battle Frontier, but not who the Johto Champion is? That's a bit strange."

Ash was half ready to bang his head against the rail for his stupidity, and half ready to jump on Charizard and fly away, but he forced himself to stay still. He didn't need to draw more attention to himself, "I-" He began, choosing his words carefully, "I've been a bit out of the loop with the leagues lately."

"Solitary training?" Scott asked after a moment of thinking, and Ash nodded, "You wouldn't be the first, but you sound a bit young for that sort of lifestyle."

Ash shifted, tugging at his hood a bit.

"Then again you may be older than you sound," Scott looked at Ash, but couldn't see past his hood.

Ash shrugged, "You wouldn't be the first to jump to conclusions about me, sir."

They sat there for a moment in silence, and Ash was ready to take the opportunity to leave, but Scott started talking again, "But I must say, that was an impressive battle," Scott said, nodding towards the now empty battlefield, "I've witnessed many battles with legendary Pokemon being on the field, but the sheer force of that Entei was amazing. I can't believe how far Harrison has come."

"Did you know Harrison before?" Ash asked, frowning.

"Not personally," He replied, "He took on the Johto and Kanto league, nearly won both, but Harrison fell short. He then took on the Battle Frontier, which is where I met him. He was pretty impressive, made all the way up to Brandon and won. Whenever someone wins the Battle Frontier I give them the opportunity to become a Frontier Brain, but he turned it down!"

"Really?" Ash said, even though he had turned down the same offer.

"He wasn't the one first either!" Scott laughed, "I think he just wanted a bit more... 'known'. Harrison like the feel of people looking up to him, you know? After he beat the Battle Frontier he entered the Johto League again, and that time he managed to win. Due to those two wins and a couple other reasons, he was able to become an Elite Four member, where I suppose you must know him from."

"Sure," Ash said, taking the opportunity so he didn't sound like he'd been living under a rock.

"He became a fire type user, but after holding his title for a few months, he vanished. He was gone for only a month, then he came back with that Entei," Scott shook his head, "He challenged the rest of the Elite Four, then took on the champion."

"And won, I'm guessing, since he's a champion," Ash finished.

Scott nodded, "Yep, and by the looks of it champion isn't a good enough title for him. I don't even know if 'Master' would satisfy him at this point!"

Ash shrugged.

"Well, then," Scott said, "Thank you for letting me chat with you..."

"Blaze. You can call me Blaze," Ash said, walking away.

* * *

"Aanndd... nothing! But what am I supposed to expect at this point?"

"Cro..."

Agent Looker smiled at his Toxicroak, "It's not your fault. Of course headquarters feels the need to investigate every single thing. I mean, Team Rocket active in Unova? That'll be the day!"

"Toxi?" His Toxicroak pointed around the room of the small shack they were in, and Looker shook his head.

"No, we've searched every inch of this place, there is no sign that Team Rocket was here. I don't even know why'd they be here!" Looker said, he turned, heading out. "Let's go."

As soon as he stepped out of the shack his phone began ringing. He frowned, picking it, "Agent Looker," He said automatically.

"_Looker,"_ A female voice crackled on the other end, "_It's about time you picked up! What took you so long? Were you out of range?"_

Looker frowned, pulling the phone back for a moment, "No, I have a full signal. The problem must be at your end, I just barely got your call. What's up Speaker?"

"_Looker, we need you to return to Kanto Headquarters right away," _Agent Speaker said, her voice serious, almost grave.

"What's wrong?" Looker said, his voice turning serious as well as he returned Toxicroak.

"_There was an incident,"_ She said vaguely, "_The Chief wants to you work on it and has demanded your immediate return."_

Looker's eyes narrowed, "The Chief sent me on this mission," Looker muttered, "And now suddenly he wants me back? What's going on Speaker?"

There was a sigh on her end, "_There's been a murder Looker,"_ She said, the sorrow in her voice plain, which made Looker even more suspicious. The International Police investigated many murders, there was something more, "_One of our International Police agents was found dead,"_ She finished.

Looker froze up, "Who?" He demanded into the cell phone.

"_We need you back at headquarters-"_

"Speaker, _who was it?_" Looker growled, his grip tightening on the cell phone. There was silence, then-

"_Agent Walker."_

Looker stood there, stunned, hand shaking, "N-no," Looker said, stumbling a bit, "I- I-" He lowered the cell phone taking a deep breath, "I'll be there as soon as possible."

"_Looker, I'm sorry-"_

He hung up the phone, slipping it into his pocket. He trembled, and walked back into the shack that he had been investigating earily. He slumped against the wall, sinking to the ground. He didn't know what to think. Many times he had delivered the news of someone's death to their loved ones. Many times he had examined bodies and crime scenes trying to piece things together. But now it was someone he knew- the very person he had worked with for years- it was different.

He pulled out his phone again, glaring at it. Half of him wanted to throw the device that brought him the bad news against the wall, but something caught his eyes.

_[No Signal]_ flashed in the top corner. He frowned, standing up. Watching the phone he stepped back outside. It flared back to a full signal after a moment.

His frown deepened, standing in the doorway of the shack, and he moved the phone back into the shack, and once more he lost signal. He went back into the shack, walking through every inch of the room, but he couldn't get any signal. After a moment he stuck the phone out the window, once more getting a full signal. He shook his head, and went back outside, "There's more to this place than I thought..." He muttered, "But- I have more important things right now," He trembled a bit, slipping the phone back into his pocket, and pulled out a Pokeball.

He released a female Noivern, who screeched happily, until she saw her trainer's face. She cocked her head, whining uncertainly. Looker patted her head, the climbed onto her back, strapping himself into the harness, then gripped the fur on her back, "Up into the air," He muttered, "We need to get back to Kanto, girl."

The Noivern screeched once more, opening her large bat-like wings, and took to the air.

* * *

"No!" Ash muttered desperately in his sleep, "I'm coming buddy... I'm coming..."

Ash was laying in the clearing that he had his Pokemon had been training in for the last few days. The sky was clear, and the night was bright. Dozens of stars drifting across the sky as Ash was tormented by the nightmare.

Lucario looked over at his master sadly. _The dream again,_ He thought. Ash's cries had awoken him, and he couldn't sleep knowing that his Master needed him, but awakening him would be impossible. Most of Ash's other Pokemon were in their Pokeballs or asleep, so Lucario was alone, but he was fine with that. _That dream seems to come every night._

_It does._

Lucario flinched at the female voice in his mind, and spun around. Two green eyes, faintly glowing in the night stared at him. Elgyem didn't move as Lucario stared at her.

_You talk!?_ Lucario said, surprised. He had never heard Elgyem talk, or communicate in any way before. Except for the strange flashes that she would flare on her hands, which no one understood. She floated closer.

_This is mental communication. Talking involves using vocal cords and moving air. This involves neither._ She said.

_You know what I mean._ Lucario said, frowning.

_I do not._

Lucario's frown deepened. _Err..._

_But you were thinking about the human's internal mental process of repetitiveness?_

_... His dream...?_ Lucario asked uncertainly.

_Correct. The one that is causing our human's inner turmoil. The one that the human cannot recall which inflicts him every night. You seemed concerned about it._

_No offence... but why are you speaking like that?_ Lucario shifted, _It is... disturbing..._

_I do not understand what you are referring to._

_Nevermind..._ Lucario said, shuddering, _But yes, I am concerned about his dream. It is unnatural. I mean, what he does recall in the morning seems really... dark, and-_

_He recalls nothing that is dark. Darkness is the absence of light, which he does not speak of when he is speaking of the dream._ Elgyem corrected.

_-And then there's the fact that he forgets it all! For no reason at all, I'm not a dream expert or anything, but I know that is unnatural. I want to know what is going on and how I can help my Master._ Lucario said. Elgyem gave him a the creeps a bit, but yet it was reassuring to know that there was someone else that he could speak to.

_I believe is forgetfulness is coming from the psychic forces he has had over the years. _Elgyem said, _Which have been able to influence to his mind in different forms or strains._

Lucario cocked his head, _When has Master had psychic influences on his mind? _Lucario looked at Elgyem suspiciously, _Have you done something to him?_

She didn't even blink. _I have not. The human has had multiple psychic influences in the time I have traveled with him._

_When did Master capture you?_

_In Unova. He and the girl that died went to my home place that humans call the 'Celestial Tower'. Many humans travel there to honor the dead. Our human was no exception, that is where he chose to lay the Pikachu's body to decompose. I briefly touched his mind, and his sorrow was like no other. His emotions were strong, radiating. Emotion is rare for me, and the power of his sorrow interested me. I reached out to him, and he didn't reject me. He shared his sorrow with me. He was able to be relieved of some of his burden, and I was able to experience the feeling of sorrow. It was very enlightening. I then joined him on his journey._

Lucario was quiet after her story. _Perhaps his emotion was strong because of his aura?_

_That is possible._

_When did Ash experience these 'psychic influences'? What did they do to him?_

"...Charizard?" Ash muttered, and the two Pokemon looked at him. After a moment he quieted down, and Lucario whimpered.

_One of the humans that knows the boy's identity is was a psychic,_ Elgyem said.

Lucario held up a paw, _Wait, did you say_ humans? _As in multiple? I thought only that one guy that gave Ash the Zorua knew his real identity! _

_The man that can speak to Pokemon is one of two that knows of our human's true self. The other is a psychic that we met in Sinnoh. If I recall you were still bound in a Pokeball at this time._

Lucario thought, _Yeah, Master was still held back by the six-limit rule then._

_The human and the Charizard were resting at a lake known as Lake Valor for the night at that time._ Elgyem began, _Charizard awoke in the night to find the human in the lake, drowning. He attempted to rescue the human, but he could not enter the lake without putting himself at risk._

_Why on earth was Master in the lake in the middle of the night!?_ Lucario cried.

Elgyem continued as if he had not spoken. _The Charizard was at the point when he was to enter the lake and get the boy out, even if it would cost his life. Charizard species need constant oxygen, enough to breath while flying, to live, and to produce fire. The fire on their tail measures their health, and lack of oxygen puts them in great risk, along with the fact that a fire type submerging themselves in water is dangerous itself. The Charizard was going to do this anyways, regardless of the consequences. It was at this moment when Lady Latias happened to be flying over the Lake Valor-_

'_Lady' Latias?_ Lucario asked, not caring about Charizard.

_A psychic of her strength should be honored. _Elgyem continued, _But Lady Latias appeared before Charizard fully entered the lake. She could sense the Charizard's panic along with the boy's life fading. She dove into the lake and pulled the boy out. She then proceeded to remove the water from the boy's lungs using her psychic powers, saving his life. But at this point the boy was still at risk and unstable. He was not waking up, and the lack of air had affected him. The boy needed human care, which was dangerous because of the crimes that have been blamed on the boy._

_When does the psychic come in? Or is that Latias?_ Lucario asked.

_Lady Latias is not the psychic I spoke of, she appears later. Lady Latias and Charizard took the boy trying locate a safe place to take him so someone could help him. Lady Latias sensed a powerful psychic and took the boy to her. The psychic, Lady Sabrina was able to stabilize the boy, but she also recognized the boy as well._

The name 'Sabrina' did not sound familiar to Lucario, _So then Latias and Charizard took Ash and ran._

_No. Lady Sabrina wanted to know what happened for herself. She searched the boy's memories why he was still unconscious. She saw what really happened on those night, but in the process of searching his memories she made the boy relive them as if they were happening all over again. The boy was emotionally stressed by this action, and Lady Sabrina forced him to stay with her longer until he recovered, and the other Pokemon agreed. The boy was very stressed during this time. He felt trapped and exposed, with the memories of his friend's deaths fresh in his mind._

_Oh... _Lucario muttered.

Elgyem continued, _Lady Sabrina understood that the boy was not guilty of the crimes and tried to help him, but he didn't feel the same about her. They have crossed paths before and he feared her. He would try to run during the moments of his recovery. Even after Lady Sabrina traded him a Pokemon he still feared her. Lady Sabrina never took offence through while she was with him. She helped me as well, pulling me out of a coma that I had gotten when I teleported the boy and the Charizard out of the courtroom._

_So... So you think Sabrina's powers had some effect on his mind that are causing the dream?_ Lucario asked.

_No._

_What!?_ Lucario cried, _Then why did you tell me this? You said you thought psychic influence had something to do with this dream!_

_I am referring to the time the boy spent in the lake, not Lady Sabrina's power. Lady Sabrina is a powerful psychic from the region of Kanto. I spent some time with her while the boy was recovering and we went to the lake several times. There is a powerful psychic presence in the lake called Valor, one that is stronger than even Lady Latias's. But the being seems does not seem to dwell in the lake, but within another realm of sorts. I believe the lake is it's connection with our world._ Elgyem said.

_Lake Valor was always said to be home to Azelf... the legendary Pokemon of willpower..._ Lucario mused, recalling the Sinnonian myths he had been raised on.

_Perhaps with the boy so close to death while he was drowning, perhaps he had some form of contact with this being, something that affected his mind permanently._

Lucario frowned, _You think Azelf is the cause of his dream?_

_No._

_WHAT!? Again!_ Lucario cried, frustrated.

_From what I am able to understand from the glimpses that the boy remembers from the dream, I feel that it is his inner self trying to reach him. The part of himself that he has buried._

_The boy he was before everything happened?_ Lucario asked.

_Perhaps. But due to his contact with the being this 'message' has turned into something more, the dream that we are now able see. This dream is showing himself his fears, the person that he has become and the things he has done. The dream seems to be the bitter truth of his life._

Lucario frowned. _Then why doesn't he remember anything?_

_Because his subconscious uses the willpower it gained from the being to erase it from his mind when he awakens. _

_Why?_

_He is not willing to accept what the dream is telling him. He is a coward._

Lucario tensed, _Master is not a coward! Look at what he's been through! Y-you're wrong!_

For the first Elgyem seemed to show some emotion. _Really?_ She said, amused, _Watch the boy more, little Lucario. You will soon see the same signs I see. You don't even like the boy for who he his. You only want who he used to be. You are selfish. Stop acting as if you care for him._

Lucario trembled, a shadowy energy forming around his paws, taking on the shape of claws, and he sprang at Elgyem. She shimmered, teleporting behind Lucario. The Shadow Claw ripped through empty air. Lucario spun around, glaring at Elgyem. She said nothing, turning into red energy as she returned herself to her Pokeball.

Lucario was left alone in the night, the night sky pressing down on him as he trembled.

* * *

**Elgyem was a fun character to write, mostly because she wrote herself! When I first chose Ash to have an Elgyem it was because I needed a Pokemon that knows teleport, so I chose Elgyem because it is an adorable Pokemon. I didn't really have a personality for her until this chapter through, I just started writing and her personality unfolded.**

**We also get Elgyem's guess on what Ash's dream is, and also some more background information (without a flashback chapter!), like two people that know of Ash's identity, where he got the Zoroark/Zorua, and how he met Latias! (Congrates to everyone that guessed correctly :D ) And yes, this is the same Latias from the movie, and there's a reason why she's in Sinnoh.**

**Also, few question for you guys: What do you think of the flashback chapters, and would you like to see more of them?**

**And if Ash's Pokemon were to mega evolve, which ones would you like to see do it? (Besides Charizard, he's a given.) Also, if I do give Ash mega capabilities, which form would you like to see Charizard have? X or Y?**

**More Q&amp;A's below!**

* * *

Q&amp;As:

_Dear Max, You're one of my favorite characters and I was happily surprised when you were in this story. You've matured really well, though it's too bad you have to mother around May so much, I can imagine that must be really annoying. But you were always the mature one. And it's so cool you have a Mightyena! And- well, this was actually not my original question, but what Pokémon do you have? A Mightyena, a not fully evolved starter and an Egg...?_

Max: "You have NO idea how annoying May is! She never takes anything seriously! But anyways, take you for the nice comments, it's nice to know that someone appreciates me... *glares in May's direction.*

"Yeah, Mightyena was my first Pokemon I ever caught. He's pretty friendly despite his intimidating look. My starter Pokemon was Treecko, who is now a Grovyle. I really want to train him up to a Sceptile, but I just don't have as much time as I'd like.

"As for my other Pokemon, there's Gardevoir. She's the same Ralts I met on my journey with May, Brock, and Ash. I kept my promise and came back for her! Then there's Snorlax, who was May's Munchlax. After he evolved he lost interest in contests, so May let me take him. He likes to battle (when he's awake). Then Clauncher, my newest catch, I haven't trained him up at all yet.

"Oh, yes, my egg... I got it from the Charicific Valley... Please don't tell anyone I have a Charmander egg! The others are pretty uneasy about the Charizard line after what happened... but I think they're awesome Pokemon!"

* * *

_Max: How did the deal with Ash affected you? That must've been horrible. Do you believe he's innocent? Though, you're really one for facts, so I think you wouldn't. So rather, would you want to believe he's innocent? Anyway, if that's too personal I understand._

"Ash... man, that was a hard blow to everyone. It hurt, he was my idol, I looked up to him. Then he- I don't really want to talk about it. I was younger when it happened, so most of the details were kept from me, but when I learned everything that happen... Urgh... It was very hard for me to cope.

"Of course I'd want him to be innocent, but I know that's not possible. Brock saw it happen, and I believe him. There's nothing that can change that."

* * *

_Dear May, Congratulations on becoming such a great Coordinator, and I hope you continue to do your best and improve! Short question for you: Do you still have contact/are you still friends with/rivals with Drew, Harley and Solidad?_

May: "Thank you! My rivals? I'll see Solidad from time to time in different contests and such, but we haven't really stayed in contact. Harley was arrested a few years back for cheating in different contests. He's not allowed to compete in contests anymore, thank goodness. And Drew..."

Max: "They've been in contact alright!" *Snickers*

May: "M-max! It's not like that, we're just good friends!"

Max: "Sure, really good friends. That hold hands, and buy each other flowers and gifts, and go out together-"

May: *Mutters to herself, flushing bright red.*

* * *

_Dear Brock, I am so sorry about Misty, Tracey and Iris, you have my heartfelt condolences. I believe you didn't know Iris that well, but Tracey, and especially Misty... I can't imagine how horrible that must've been. I don't even want to imagine! And Ash doing that... I'd never have believed it if you hadn't seen it with your own eyes. And then him escaping, too!_

Brock: "Thank you for your kind words, but 'sorry' doesn't bring her back. Tracey was a good friend and I could tell Iris was a good soul. None of this should have happened. And trust me, you don't want to imagine what it was like. It was the worst thing I ever saw... S-she was just laying there, a-and then I saw him... My best friend, standing over her... There was b-blood and- and-. Then... he just runs away! Like he was the freaking victim or something!

* * *

_Brock: Anyway, it's been some years since all of that happened, and I was wondering how you were holding up now? And, if it isn't too personal, I was wondering how you and Misty came to be in a relationship? And what's your happiest memory of her? I completely understand if you don't want to answer, it is really quite personal, after all._

Brock: "I'm just fine."

Dawn: "No he isn't, he has anger issues when someone mentions the name A- Um... mentions him."

Brock: "I'm just fine! And about me and Misty... When we first got into a relationship we were still more friends than a couple. It was for some gym leader reunion event and I formally asked her out to come. Of course everyone figured that we were now 'an item', so we decided to stay that way. It was quite helpful, I was able not to go all 'goo-goo eyes' for every girl I saw, and Misty was able to get over her... crush for... him...

"It wasn't long before I realized I was truly developing feeling for her, and she felt the same. My favorite memory was when I told her that I truly loved her, and she replied that our feelings were mutual. Then we kissed. It was outside, in the dark, and it was pouring ice-cold rain. It was perfect.

"Two months. That's how long we were together, then- then everything fell apart."

* * *

_Dear author- I was just wondering if you're writing this story as you go, or if you have it all planned out? And what inspired you to write this story?_

JJ: When I first started this story, I only had chapters 1, 2, 3, and then 5 planned out. And I knew that he would come back and be in a tournament. That's about it! Then as the story got more and more popular, I began to put more thought into the plot. So the answer to your question is both: I have major plot points, major battles, and the ending all planned out right now. But many of the inbetween stuff is added as I write the chapter.

Ash betrayal fics aren't exactly new to the fanfiction world, and I've read a couple. I wanted to try out my own, but I wanted a better reason for Ash to leave rather than the traditional "friends tell him he sucks and should give up" reason. Don't get me wrong, I've read a few stories with that as the reason Ash leaves to train, and they were very good. But I wanted a different one, which is where the whole crime part of the story comes from. The story just grew from there and I really like where it is going.


	13. Chapter 13 along with Q&A part three

**Chapter thirteen, done at last! (I had to rewrite the last half...)**

**And here's a quick explanation of how the law enforcement works in the Pokemon world (in my story, at least). There's three levels of authority.**

**Local:** Local is the lowest level. These are the policemen that work in the individual cities (Like Officer Jenny). They can take orders from the two higher levels, but usually work around their own schedule. They do anything from law enforcement to investigations, but on a local scale.

**League:** League is the middle level, and they operate on a regional scale. There is one in per region (except Orre). They are in charge of the Pokemon aspect of things. They set up the gym and assign gym leaders. They select the Elite Four and host the tournaments. They are the ones that set up schools and give out trainers licences. Gym leader, Pokemon professors, and many companies (Devon Corporation, Silph Company, etc) work/function under their laws. While some laws may very per regions, they are usually the same.

**International:** The International Police are the highest level. They are not bound by regions. Their leader is a man call "The Chief" whose identity is a secret. Most members give up their former lives and names. They have code names to hide their identities (Looker, Walker, Speaker, etc) and are ranked by skill. They run the court systems and investigate larger cases/threats (like Ash's case or the villainous teams). They regulate the laws that the Leagues set and often use Local level law enforcement to help them (like when Officer Jenny was tracking down Ash in Chapter Five).

**Okay, enough rambling, here's chapter thirteen!**

* * *

"I hate you," Ash muttered angrily to his wrist. He was sitting in the battle locker room, which was mostly empty. Outside a battle raged, and sitting by the door was a security guard who was messing with a Pokegear. Ash didn't want to just walk out since he already told the guard that he was going to wait for his battle.

_[I'm sorry,]_ His Poketch told him. Even if Rotom couldn't put emotion behind the writing, Ash could just hear the sarcasm, _[I just wanted to find a way to pay you back. I mean, I just __loved_ _being in that clock... you know, trapped, no contact with the outside world...] _

"You didn't have to tell me that the battle started earlier than it actually did!" Ash hissed back.

_[Besides you're always late for your battles.]_

Ash glanced at the security guard. He wasn't paying attention to him, "I'm not 'always late', I'm just barely on time. Now I have to sit here until this battle is over," Ash whispered.

Rotom didn't write back, but the Poketch vibrated like a chuckle. Ash growled, and half considered turning off the Poketch, but he didn't need the Plasma Pokemon messing with his schedule again, so instead he sent the Poketch into sleep mode, darkening the screen.

After a minute a loud snore filled the room, and Ash glanced over to see that the security guard had fallen asleep, his Pokegear slipping into his lap. Ash could leave now if he really wanted without attracting attention, but he would be back in a couple of minutes anyways for his battle. He sighed, pulling out a Pokeball.

He released Lucario, who looked around the room, then at Ash. _Yes Master? Do you need something?_

"I'm waiting for my battle to start, can you keep me company?" Ash asked, not looking at Lucario.

Lucario hesitated, _Of course Master._

Ash glanced at Lucario, "Is something wrong?"

_No._

Ash turned away, staring at his hands. Lucario shifted as silence fell over him. '_You don't even like the boy for who he is,'_ Elgyem had told him. These words had been bouncing around in his mind, bothering Lucario to know end. Half of him wanted to strangle the psychic type, but another part of him took in her words. _Was it true?_ He thought.

He looked at his Master through his aura view. Ash was tense, his aura was flickering, as if it were being held back. Waves of blue and green intertwining.

_I've heard Elgyem's side of the story? But what about Master's?_ Lucario thought to himself. He sighed, then reached his thoughts out to Ash. _Master?_

"What?"

_... What happened at Lake Valor?_

Lucario flinched as Ash's aura flashed yellow in surprise, then flared to a harsh red of anger.

Ash turned to face Lucario, green waves of suspicion crawling between his blazing red aura. Lucario slipped out of his aura view as Ash snapped, "Who told you about that?" His tone was harsh, harsher than Lucario had ever heard.

Lucario was taken back, he knew whatever happened wasn't good, but he wasn't expecting that much anger from Ash. _Elgyem talked about it-_

"What did she tell you?!" Despite the anger in his voice that made Lucario cringe, there was an edge of defense in Ash's tone.

'_The boy was very stressed during this time. He felt trapped and exposed,'_ Elgyem words echoed. Did something else happen?

_That- that you were drowning and Latias saved you. And that someone called Sabrina took care of you, she didn't say much! We were just discussing your dream and what could be causing it, that's all!_ Lucario quickly sprang to Elgyem's defense as Ash reached for his Pokebelt, trembling in rage. _I'm just asking_ you _what happened!_

Ash didn't say anything for a moment, then he took a deep breath, taking his hand away from his belt. Lucario looked at his aura once more, still anger, but not as harsh. Sorrow was quickly overtaking the anger, mixed with, _regret?_

"You want to know what happened?" Ash asked quietly, voice low and stiff. Lucario nodded, and Ash raised his head, so Lucario was staring into the blackness of his hood, "Nothing. Nothing happen, because as far as I'm concerned, _Lake Valor never occurred._ It never happened, so _don't talk about it."_

_Y-yes Master._ Lucario said, taking a step back. Ash looked back down, not speaking. Lucario knew better than to prod him while he was in this state, so he didn't say anything. Ash made no attempt to return him to his Pokeball, so they sat in silence, only the snores of the security guard filling the silence.

But something was clear to Lucario: Something had happened at Lake Valor, something more than Elgyem had said, and Ash wasn't going to say a word about it.

* * *

Looker knocked on the office door, then walked in, "Reporting, Chief."

After a moment came a reply, "Looker, I did not expect you so soon."

"I came as quickly as I could, sir," Looker responded, and the Chief nodded.

"How was your investigation in Unova? Any leads?"

Looker took a deep breath, he _hated_ talking as if nothing were wrong, but he needed to keep calm. That was part of his job, no matter what.

"I found no sign of Team Rocket in Unova, sir, but I have not completed my investigation. There is one location that needs further investigation, but I put that on hold as soon as Speaker contacted me," Looker reported, "I also am putting the claims of Team Rocket in Sinnoh on hold as well, sir."

The Chief said nothing for a moment, "How much did Speaker report to you?"

"She told me that Agent W-walker's body was found, and that he was murdered. She also said that you wanted me back here to help work on the investigation," Looker said, trying to keep his voice steady. _It's just another case. Just another case._

"I don't want you just working on the case, Looker, I'm putting you in charge of it."

"Then I'll need more information than you have provided, sir," Looker replied, surprised.

The Chief was quiet, then after a moment he said: "Walker's body, along with his Swanna, was found about only a few miles away from Indigo Plateau. In a forest on the edge of a riverbank."

"That close to the league!?" Looker cried, surprised, and the Chief nodded.

"Their bodies were found burnt and slashed, they were only recognizable due to DNA profiling. The rest of Walker's Pokeballs were destroyed and we have a team right now working on recovering the Pokemon's data from cyberspace," The Chief paused, "It was no wild Pokemon that attacked them."

"Do we know what kind of Pokemon attacked them, sir?" Looker asked quietly.

"No. The burns distorted the slashes, making it hard to get a clear match up on the species. We know it was a powerful fire type, and something with claws. Unless it was a different Pokemon that make the slashes. The strangest thing was the place where we found them was not the location where they were attacked."

"What do you mean, sir?" Looker asked.

"No signs of struggle. No burn marks or evidence of a battle on the ground and surrounding areas. We believe someone dumped the bodies there," The Chief said.

"But didn't try to hide them? They just left them that close to the league?! That doesn't make any sense, it's not like they're trying to stay hidden-"

"It's like they wanted the bodies to be found," The Chief finished. Looker stared at him.

"Are you suggesting that- that they wanted this? Why?" Looker cired.

"That is why I'm putting you on the case Looker. Under normal circumstances I would never assign an agent to investigate his own partner's murder, but you're the best man we got Looker. Someone wasn't afraid to attack one of our members, and they wanted us to know that. They are obviously a powerful trainer, being able to defeat an agent's top Pokemon," The Chief looked Looker in the eye, "We need to get to the bottom of this."

"Where do you want me to start, sir?" Looker asked. The Chief opened his desk, pulling out a file.

"This file was found in Walker's office, he had gotten it out of the closed cases room without permission. We believe it may have some connection with his death," The Chief slid it across the desk, and Looker picked it up, glancing inside. It only took him a couple moments to recognize the case.

"S-sir, this is the Ketchum case! I am not allowed to work with this case, or even look at it! I have too many connections with the people involved!" Looker exclaimed.

"That was one of my biggest mistakes, you should have been on that case, we needed you. As of now, you are no longer banned from the Ketchum case. Besides, it is closed anyways, it could only be reopened with suitable evidence," The Chief paused, "But I am not concerned about that case. I just want to know why Walker had ahold of it without permission. See if you can figure something out by looking at the case, but remember, we need to find focus on finder Walker's killer."

"Yes sir."

"Very well, you are excused. You have full reign over this investigation, do what you feel is needed. Good day Looker."

"Good day Chief," Looker said, bowing slightly, and leaving the room. As he walked down the hallway he opened up the case file, reading the lines of information that had been withheld from him years earlier.

It didn't add up.

* * *

"Blaze? You're up next," A worker stuck her head into the locker room, glancing around. She nodded as Ash stood up, walking towards her. She stepped out of the way as Ash stiffly walked pass her without a word. Lucario scrambled after Ash, who was still ignoring him. The lady shifted uncomfortably, shutting the door quickly behind them.

The security guard jerked his head as the sound of the door shutting woke him up. He fumbled for his Pokegear, glancing around nervously. He quickly resumed to his job, acting as he hadn't been asleep.

Ash walked out onto the battlefield at the same time as his opponent did, and the crowd began to cheer. Signs of the previous battle still lined the field, burns and scuffle marks, but at least four battles weren't stuffed onto one field for this round. Ash quickly glanced over his opponent as Lucario caught up with him. _Master?_ Lucario asked.

A judge took her place on the side of the battlefield as the announcer introduced the trainers and the judge recited the match's rules: A traditional three-on-three, substitutions allowed. Lucario took a quick mental note, since his master didn't seem to be listening.

Their opponent released a Grumpig, but Ash just stood there.

_Master, sent out a Pokemon,_ Lucario prompted, but Ash didn't move. Lucario gulped, looking around. Why did he have to be so stupid? He should have waited until later to ask Ash. Lucario was half ready to step out onto the field himself, despite his broken arm, when there was the sound of a Pokeball opening.

Blue energy slithered out from one of Ash's Pokeballs as one of his Pokemon released himself. After a moment an unscared Charizard was one the field, smooth, bold scales lined his body, and sharp blue eyes glanced back at Ash. When there was no sign disapproval from Ash, the large Charizard turned to face the Grumpig, a craggy grin spread across his face, 'This will be easy.'

Lucario paled a bit. _Him, Master?_

Ash said nothing.

"Blaze's Charizard vs Jacob's Grumpig, battle begin!" The judge cried, stepping forward, signaling for the battle to begin, and the crowd roared.

"Grumpig, Power Gem!" Jacob cried. The psychic pig lowered it's head, the black gems onto glowing. After a moment rust colored energy rushed towards the Charizard. The Charizard dashed out of the way on four legs, claws digging into the ground as he spun back to face the Grumpig. He reared back up, and charged at the Grumpig, claws glowing maroon as he slashed at it.

The Grumpig stumbled as the Night Slash hit, "Power Gem, again," Jacob ordered, and the Grumpig sprang back to it's feet, ready to fire again. But in order to get a clear shot he had to lower his head, limiting his eyesight. The Charizard darted forward, fire flowing from his mouth. The Flamethrower wasn't powerful, but it was enough to stop the Power Gem. The Charizard lashed out with two more Night Slashes.

The Grumpig growled, and the Charizard sprang back, outlined in purple. The Agility move gradually increasing his speed, 'Slow down you lump,' The Grumpig snarled in frustration as another Power Gem missed.

'Says the walking bacon,' The Charizard grinned, releasing another Flamethrower. Grumpig let out a loud snort of anger.

Jacob frowned, ordering the Grumpig to use Thunderbolt. The Charizard darted out of the way, but the electric currents kept him at bay. The Charizard fired another Flamethrower, but the Grumpig wasn't fazed, redirecting the flames with a Psychic.

_Master, don't stand there! He needs orders._ Lucario said, looking at Ash desperately, _He's not use to battling without your commands._

The Charizard opened up his wings, gliding up into the air.

"Now, Power Gem once more!" Jacob cried. Now with his target in the air, Grumpig no longer had to lower his head to use the rock type move, which gave him use of his full vision. The red energy rushed up into the air towards the Charizard, slicing right through it. There were startled gasps as the Charizard flickered, then vanished into thin air.

"W-what?" Jacob stuttered after a moment.

A black shape lunged at Grumpig from behind, striking once more with Night Slash. The Pokemon sprang back, whipping it's red mane around, grinning. The Zoroark had the same intense blue eyes the Charizard had, and the same cruel smirk.

'What did I say? Easy,' Zoroark grinned, turning away from the Grumpig.

"Grummm..."

"Focus Blast!" Jacob cried, and a large orb of orange energy formed between the Grumpig's hands. The fighting type move struck Zoroark in the back, flinging him forward. The Grumpig pushed himself to his feet.

'I don't fall that easily,' The Grumpig growled, shaking a bit. Claw marks lined his back and front, but he was up. His hand began to glow, 'Hope you like a Brick Break, punk.'

Zoroark didn't move as the Grumpig approached him, shaking. But before he could strike, swirling black energy hit Grumpig from the side. The illusion of the fallen Zoroark flickered, vanishing. The actual Zoroark grinned about ten feet away, 'Hello, hope you like a Dark Pulse, bacon!' He said as Grumpig stumbled to the ground.

"Jacob's Grumpig is unable to battle!" The judge called after a moment.

"Interesting battle," Jacob said as he recalled his Grumpig, "I must admit that Zoroark caught me off guard. But his illusion has been broken, let's see how you handle my Hitmonchan," Ash didn't reply as the fighting type was released.

"Blaze's Zoroark vs Jacob's Hitmonchan," The judge called out. Zoroark panted, but his eyes gleamed excitedly for more.

"Mach Punch!" The Hitmonchan struck Zoroark before he had a chance to move. Zoroark was pushed back. He cringed, cradling his stomach right where he had been struck.

'Nice, but let me show you a move my dad gave me!' His eyes began to glow purple, and a cone shape dome of psychic energy rushed towards the Hitmonchan. The fighting type crumbled as the Extrasensory hit, allowing Zoroark to spring closer, claws glowing. Another Mach Punch flew up, this time hitting the fox in the jaw.

"Finish it with Close Combat!" Jacob cried, and the Hitmonchan sprang into action, fists and legs swinging into a final attack. Lucario winced as Zoroark stumbled, falling to the ground. The dark type was powerful, but he never kept his guard up. Lucario glanced at Ash once more as Zoroark was declared unable to battle.

_Master, recall him!_ But Ash didn't moved, _Look, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have talked about something that bothers you, and whatever happen at Lake Va- at that lake probably wasn't something you liked, but that's over now. You need to focus on the battle! At least send in someone that can fight without your orders._

Ash tremble a bit, his hand pulling out a dusk ball. Lucario sighed in relief as Zoroark was called back. Ash grabbed another Pokeball, releasing Pidgeot. She ruffled her feathers, looking at across the battlefield, 'A battle?' She seemed surprised.

Ash once more didn't move.

"Ice Punch!" Jacob cried. Lucario held his breath, but Pidgeot dodged without a problem, firing a Hurricane, which knocked the Hitmonchan half way across the field, and Jacob looked surprised at Pidgeot's power.

_Pidgeot's not reckless like Zoroark,_ Lucario thought with a spark of pride, _She can do this whole battle with her eyes closed!_

Pidgeot didn't seemed concerned about Ash's silence, or perhaps she didn't show it. She met the Hitmonchan with a flurry of attacks, flying out of the way before he could retaliate. Lucario felt himself relaxing, until an Ice Punch finally made contact with her. She took the damage just fine, but ice began to spread across her left wing, freezing the feathers into place.

Pidgeot struggled to gain air, her wing now frozen part way open. She could glide, but at a slower pace. She circled over head, looking for an opening. After a moment of fighting to stay in the air, she landed, her right wing glowing white with Wing Attack. She waited for Hitmonchan to come to her.

He was weak from her attacks, but adrenaline seemed to be flowing through him as he watched Pidgeot give up her aerial advantage. He rushed at her, his fist glowing harshly with another Ice Punch. Pidgeot darted forward to meet him, her Wing Attack slashing at his legs. He stumbled, and her left wing swung around, feathers turning to steel as she knocked him to the ground.

The ice on her wing shattered as she used the Steel Wing attack. She jumped up, bringing a double Steel Wing down on the Hitmonchan's chest. Jacob sighed as the judge announced him unable to battle, returning him. Pidgeot huffed, 'That wasn't the first time I've been grounded in a battle, and it probably won't be the last,' She turned, preening her left wing, getting the last pieces of ice off. She flexed her wing, wincing as Jacob sent out his last Pokemon.

_Great, an ice type,_ Lucario thought as the Lapras was sent out. Pidgeot didn't seemed worried though, and she threw herself into the air. Lucario flinched, but she caught a current, flying.

The battle started out with an Ice Shard from Lapras, which Pidgeot flew above, sending out a Heat Wave. With no water on the battlefield Lapras had lost most possibilities for movement, so it took the attack. It retaliated with an Ice Beam, but Pidgeot kept coming.

Lucario focused on his master. Ash didn't seem angry anymore, just withdrawn. Lucario was no mind reader, but he could tell that Ash wasn't focused on the battle at all. Lucario turned back to the match as a Steel Wing collided with the Lapras, who retaliated with a Surf. Pidgeot was knocked to the ground as the wave crashed over her, she winced, backing away as the Lapras showered her with Ice Shards. Lucario narrowed his eyes.

She raised her right wing, using Steel Wing as a shield against the Ice Shards. As the attacks stopped she opened her wings, throwing herself into the air, favoring her left wing.

_Master, she's hurt!_ Lucario cried in worry. Lapras released a Thunderbolt up towards the sky, zapping Pidgeot. Under normal circumstances Pidgeot could weather most attacks, but if she couldn't attack back then she was a sitting Ducklett. Lucario flinched as she dove into another attack. He could tell something was wrong with her wing, but yet she was going at full power with Brave Bird.

She slammed into the Lapras, and tried to pull out of her dive, but Lapras released another Thunderbolt, hitting her at close range, and she fell to the ground. Lapras summoned water around her, sending another Surf down on Pidgeot. She panted, drenched in water, left wing hanging uselessly at her side.

She turned back to face the Lapras, her good wing turning to steel. Jacob leaned back and forth uncertainly, and Lucario gaped at Ash. _Master?! What are you doing! Switch her out!_

Ash said nothing, fists tightening.

Pidgeot ran at the Lapras, slashing with her right wing. After a moment's hesitation, Jacob gave another order to his Lapras. Pidgeot ran around behind Lapras, slashing with Steel Wing once more.

_Put me in! I have a type advantage! _Lucario protested in a panic as a Hydro Pump missed Pidgeot. Another Steel Wing was brought down on the Lapras, and the water type released an Ice Beam. Pidgeot took the hit with her good wing, then sprang one more at the Lapras, bringing a final Steel Wing down on the Lapras.

The force of the blow knocked Lapras out. The judge stepped forward, examining the Lapras. Jacob called back his Lapras as it was it announced out of the match. The judge declared 'Blaze' as the winner, but Lucario didn't listen. Anger pounded through him, he spun around, glaring at Ash.

_What on earth was that! _He screamed into Ash's head as Pidgeot limped towards them, _She's hurt, why did you keep her in the battle!?_

"She could still battle," Ash said quietly as Pidgeot reached them. She sat down, wing drooping as she glanced between Ash and Lucario, "There was no reason to switch her out."

_No reason? NO REASON?! You had the rest of your team that could have defeated that Lapras without a blink! Yet you refuse to do a simple substitution because she could 'still battle'?!_

"That isn't your concern," Ash said, glancing away.

_It is mine if you act this stupid!_

'Lucario, calm down,' Pidgeot said, 'It's okay, whatever it is,' She sounded weak.

_That wasn't you Ash!_ Lucario growled, _Maybe I did intrude on something personal, but that gave you no reason to place her in danger! _

"'Wasn't me'?" Ash asked quietly, his voice wasn't angry or upset. Just even, "From what I understand, how ever I act _is_ 'me'. And I don't recall asking you to be the judge of that," He pulled out two Pokeballs, returning Pidgeot and Lucario, then walked out of the arena.

* * *

"Thank you for your patience, sir," The nurse smiled at Ash, "Most of your Pokemon are in great shape," She returned four Pokeballs to Ash, "You're Lucario's broken arm was treated, and he's nearly healed, but you should have broughten him to us sooner. Keep him out of battles for at least three days."

Ash grunted, excepting Lucario's Pokeball.

"As for your Pidgeot," She pulled out the last Pokeball, "She pulled a tendon in her wing. I watched footage of her part of the battle, and I believe it was because of how her wing was frozen over. It slowed the movement of the blood in her wing and cooled down her muscles, then she used Steel Wing to break out of the shell the ice had created. I believe that was too much strain on her body, which pulled the tendon with the force she used to break free. Then there was the fact that she kept battling after that, which didn't help her at all."

"Will she be okay?"

"Of course! I exposed her to the regeneration waves, which sped up most of the healing. She just needs to rest, I wouldn't let her fly for a couple of days. And keep her out of battles for at least a week."

She held out the last Pokeball, and Ash took it, "Thank you."

"No problem!" The nurse smiled, "We're here to help all Pokemon."

Ash turned, walking out of the massive Pokemon Center. The building was one of three major ones set up around the league, each packed with medical personnel. Several smaller centers were scattered in between, providing easy access for the trainers. Despite all of this, it was Ash's first time being at any of the League's centers, and the first time he had used one for healing in years.

_[You all right?]_ The Poketch asked as Ash made his way through the thick crowds. Ash didn't answer for awhile, not until he had made his way to the edge of the building, sitting on bench.

[I couldn't think,] Ash typed, [All I could remember was the water.]

_[The water?]_

[The lake water, the memory was so clear. The feel of the waves around my ankles, rising to my knees as I went deeper. Soaking my clothes, closing in over my head. Entering my lungs. It's clear, too clear.] Ash's hand was visibly shaking as he pulled it away from the Poketch.

Rotom shuddered, causing the whole Poketch to vibrate.

[I don't know, I snapped with Lucario in the locker room, and then it all came back. I could only think of the past, it was right there, while the present felt so far. Lucario's words felt like nothing to me, then the next thing I knew he was screaming at me, and Pidgeot was hurt...] Ash paused for a moment, shaking, "I didn't do anything, I just stood there," He whispered.

_[Well, you are the trainer. I think you should be the one making the calls.]_

Ash didn't reply.

_[You heard the nurse, they'll be just fine. If a problem's fixed, I don't see why you should worry about it. It only causes more worrying, for nothing.]_

"I'll keep that in mind," Ash said, but mostly to satisfy Rotom. The Poketch screen cleared, and Ash leaned back, closing his eyes. Then the Poketch vibrated again.

_[I also have received information about your next opponent.]_ Rotom said after a moment.

"I could care less," Ash said, shifting, "I really don't want to think about battling right now, not after that atch."

_[Well... I think you might want to take a look.]_

Ash frowned, glancing down at the screen as Rotom pulled up the information, which read:

_[Name: Dawn Berlitz_

_Age: 16_

_Region: Sinnoh]_

* * *

**So Zoroark finally makes an official appearance in the story. Some random facts about Zoroark: Zoroark's personality is based off N's Zorua's nature and characteristic (Hasty, Proud of its power) that you revive ingame in Black and White 2, since the Zorua/Zoroark in this story was a gift from N to Ash (Lunar Zero guessed this correctly.) **

**Also, the**** "regeneration waves" that the nurse mentions is based off on that little machine that heals your Pokemon ingame. My theory is that humans have figured out how to manipulate a Pokemon's evolutionary energy (which allows for rapid cell division/growth) and use that in healing. Basically all Pokemon have this energy in them somewhere which can be brought out in different ways (whether through strength, friendship, evolutionary stones, or mega stones,) or through this machine, which then exposes those waves back onto the injured part of the Pokemon, which speeds up the healing process. It can only be used on Pokemon (humans don't evolve), and it's not perfect (Pidgoet still needs to rest her wing, etc,) but it allows Pokemon to get back into battle quicker.**

**And the final part of the Q&amp;A below!**

* * *

_Is Serena going to make an appearance in this story?_

JJ: She exists in this fanfiction, and she might have an appearance or two, but she doesn't have a major role in the story line like others do, like Brock or Dawn.

* * *

_How did Tracy and Iris get murdered (similar to Misty, or a bit differently)?_

Agent Looker: "The reports show that all died in a similar way, but were still slightly different. The whole Opelucid City Gym was burned with Iris in it, while Tracey was found outside of Oak's lab. All were burned and slashed though. Misty was the least scared, most likely because Brock showed up."

* * *

_Do you think that Tobias, the Trainer with an Action Replay, could be a supporter of Ash in this story?_

JJ: Tobias is in the tournament, and will have a minor appearance in the story line, but he won't have a big role or be a supporter of Ash. It is a good idea, but I already have too much planned out to include a change like that, sorry.

* * *

_Latias how did you return to Ash's team, what do you think of Ash and would you like to be in a romantic relationship with Ash?_

Latias: 'Well... It started when I fled Alto Mare with my brother's Soul Dew. Being his twin I'm the only one that can remove his Soul Dew without causing the water to drain away from the city. I went north for awhile, and I was chased for a bit as well. I was pretty tired by the time I crossed the "border" that humans have for their regions.

'I had been away from Alto Mare for about two months at this point, and I was hiding in a forest, when I heard a voice calling to me. It told me to come and protect the 'Chosen One'. I didn't know what the voice was, or who the 'Chosen One' was, but the voice was a powerful psychic. I have never felt such willpower behind a voice before.

'Anyways, I felt something within me guiding me, so I followed it, and it lead me to a lake. There was a Charizard trying to get something out of the lake, and that is when I realized it was someone drowning. I dove in a pulled him out and removed the water from his lungs. He was still weak, and I felt another psychic presence, but it wasn't calling to me. I took the boy to it, and it was a human call Sabrina, who took care of him. It wasn't until he woke up that I realize that it was Ash. I decided to stay with him after that, even if he wasn't too grateful about me saving him...

'_Romantic relationship?!_ N-no- it's not like that! Yes, I did have a small crush on him (sort of)... but... I dunno... He is brave and nice, but so much time has past. I only knew him for like two days when I got that crush, and I've matured, him as well. I do think he's a wonderful human, but I don't know if I like him that way anymore...'

JJ: Sorry guys, no AltoShipping in this story, this is not an Ash shipping story. And sorry if Latias's response was a bit long, I got carried away...

* * *

_Ash, why do you think you automatically forget the dream you've been having right after you wake up? And what do you think the parts you DO remember mean?_

Ash: "I honestly have no idea. That's why it's bothering me to no end. Usually I wouldn't care about a dream, but I just know it's the same one, even if I can't remember it! I think it's something more than just a dream, but I'll have to remember the dream to know for sure.

"The parts that I have Rotom write down before I forget scare me, it doesn't seem like a pleasant dream. I'm almost afraid to know what dream is."

* * *

_Sabrina's psychic powers + Ash's memories = Proves his __innocence?_

JJ: So several people noticed this former plot hole last chapter, something I noticed back in the trial chapters (I think thor94 was the one that pointed it out to me then...) I now have a reason of why they aren't using psychic powers on cases like Ash's, which I will explain in a future chapter, so it's not a plot hole! Sorry for the confusion!

* * *

**Well, the Q&amp;A's are officially over... They were really fun to answer, so thank you for all the questions!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Blake

**Over a hundred reviews! Thank you so much everyone!**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"No, for the final time, you will have no part in that battle!"

Charizard huffed, tail lashing, 'I won't take any risks, Ketchum!'

"I'm not going to take any risks, Charizard," Ash said, "You will not be facing Dawn!"

'What if you lose yourself in battle again?!' Charizard snarled back, embers flying from his mouth, 'You either need to learn to contain yourself in _one day_, or use someone that won't fall without you- in other words, _me!'_

'Charizard, your not the only one that can handle themselves alone in battle,' Pidgeot remarked. Her left wing was bandaged up, but somehow she had ended up perched in a tree. The tree was blasted with Dragon Pulse scorches from Serperior's and Sceptile's training earlier.

Charizard redirected his glare from Ash to Pidgeot, growling, 'Now don't you start,' He growled, 'You're supposed to be second strongest, yet you managed to put yourself out of battles for a week!'

She looked down at Charizard, feathers ruffled up, 'First of all, I did win that battle, so don't go there. Second of all, Lucario beat me in a match, so I'm not the second strongest.'

Lucario, who had been leaning against the tree Pidgeot was in, sat up, eyes wide. He craned his head up, staring at Pidgeot. She had _handed_ him that battle, why was she bringing it now, especially when Charizard was angry!?

"You want me to put you in the battle?" Ash asked, frustrated, "How about I go without my hoodie as well? I could just walk up to Dawn and ask her how she's been for the last few years! Forget trying to stay hidden! Let's tell everyone who we are!"

'You can use me in battle! You're not the only person on earth with a Charizard!' Charizard roared back.

"You're not battling," Ash said, looking the fire type in the eye. Charizard snarled in reply, "Neither will Garchomp, he traveled in Sinnoh with me and Dawn..." Ash paced back and forth, "Pidgeot and Lucario can't battle, so that leaves Greninja and Serperior. I could use some of my other Pokemon, but this battle is a one-on-one. I just want a clean match, quick and easy. I just need to stay around her for as little time as possible."

Charizard ground his teeth, looking at Ash, then sighed, 'Then use Serperior, she has more sense than that frog will ever have.'

"I agree, Greninja will be the safest bet. With his ability I can go up against any of her Pokemon without worrying about typing."

Charizard face-clawed, rubbing his temple, 'Sometimes I wish I could give you a piece of my mind.'

"Glad you understand, even if you wanted to battle," Ash said, looking at Charizard, relieved. Then he focused on Greninja. Charizard shook his head, annoyed at the language barrier between them.

'Heck yeah!' Greninja cried, pumping his fists, 'It's 'bout time I got some actions!' The frog was perched up Garchomp's large flat head. The dragon type glared up at him.

'Get off if your just going to jump about,' He growled. Greninja grinned, patting his head.

'I know it must be hard to carry all this extra weight, but it quite natural. It is normal for something to be in one's head, and I know that you're lacking this, but most people have something called a brain in their heads.'

Greninja crackled, jumping off Garchomp as he realized what Greninja was saying. 'Why you-' He snarled, and he sprang after the frog, but Greninja was much faster. He dove into the shadows of the tree, merging into a ghostly form and vanishing with Shadow Sneak. Garchomp's Dragon Claw slashed the tree instead, bark flying in multiple directions.

Greninja reappeared behind Garchomp, releasing a full powered Blizzard. The whole clearing dropped in temperature as the attack was launched. Greninja smirked at Garchomp. He hissed, shivering, mouth glowing as he prepared a Flamethrower.

"Enough!" Ash snapped. He had been near Greninja when the attack was fired, and there was frost forming on his shirt. He brought his hands up, rubbing his bare arms, "I would rather get through training without getting frozen!"

'Heh, got you back,' Greninja said out of the corner of his mouth to Garchomp.

'Just wait until training, block head.'

'At least I have something to put in my "block head",' Greninja said back.

"Garchomp, you'll be battling Charizard," Ash said, stepping in before a Draco Meteor was launched at laughing Greninja, "Serperior, you'll be working more on your Dragon Pulse," He pulled out Sceptile's Pokeball, releasing him, "Greninja, you'll be doing some skills training with me."

_And us Master?_ Lucario asked. Ash glanced back at Lucario, who was standing up. Pidgeot had perked up as well.

"I thought I had already said that you two wouldn't be battling. You're injured."

_The nurse said that we need to rest, but she never said anything about training._ Lucario crossed his arms.

'I'm just fine Ash, don't worry about me!' Pidgeot said, smiling at Ash. He looked away. Lucario realized that Ash was inching away from them. Lucario was used to being able to identify Ash's feelings, but without his hoodie the boy looked vulnerable. He refused to make eye contact.

"No need to make anything worse," Ash said, "You two rest."

Pidgeot frowned as Ash walked off with Greninja, 'He's avoiding us?'

_Oh, NOW he feels guilty about you!_ Lucario thought angrily, _After the damage has been done! And I bet you he's just trying to avoid me, since I'm the one that approached him about the lake and you. My arm isn't even broken anymore, just sore!_ Lucario sighed, _But of course you can't understand me..._

'Don't worry about Ash,' Pidgeot cooed, fluttering to the ground. Lucario's eyes widened, his eyes flickering to her wing. Pidgeot gave him a confused look, then glanced at her wing, 'Oh?' She laughed lightly, 'It's just fine! I was battling it when it was in worse condition than this, a little glide won't do any harm!'

Lucario gave her a level stare, crossing his arms. He could sense her aura, her wing pained her. _You're just trying to hide it to reassure Ash._

Pidgeot sighed, 'Look, I've spent most of my life in the wild. You need to be able to fly and and fight to get food, and you need food to survive. I just don't like the feeling of sitting,' She looked over her wing, 'After Ash left me in the wild again, I became leader of a flock, and as the alpha I needed to be able to defend the rest of the flock.'

_He left you!?_ Lucario cired, sending out his telepathy, even though there was no one around that could hear it. But Pidgeot could see his anger and shock by looking at his face.

'It was partially my choice,' She reassured him, 'There was a Spearow flock that was lead by a nasty Fearow, one that had a rivalry with Ash. They kept attack the Pidgeys and Pidgeottos. I evolved into Pidgeot that day, and lead the Pidgey flock into battle against the Spearow flock. We were able to defeat them, but Ash feared the Fearow would come back. That's why I stayed behind while he went to the Orange Islands, I was going to resume traveling with him when he came back.'

Pidgeot smiled at him sadly, 'But every time Ash came back from a journey it was bad timing for me to go with him. Whether it was mating season or dealing with the Spearow flock, I just couldn't leave at that point. I never took up a mate myself, but that meant I had to be around even more, watching over the nesting parents while their mates were forging, et cetera. And of course I was the only one strong enough to fight the Fearow himself, so it couldn't let my flock fight themselves.'

An airborne Flamethrower came dangerously close to Lucario, missing the targeted Garchomp by yards. Lucario glared up at Charizard as he dove to meet Garchomp Dragon Claw-to-Dragon Claw. Charizard glanced at Lucario with a gleam in his eyes as he rose back into the air.

_That little-_ He thought angrily, shaking, _One day I'll deal with you personally. I'll toss you straight into the Distortion World myself, stuffing you down Giratina's throat-_

'That's a rather dark look you got there,' Pidgeot muttered, raising an eye ridge. 'You alright?'

Lucario pulled himself out of his thoughts, flushing. He scratched the back of his head apologetically.

'Heh, I don't blame you. I wouldn't concern yourself with Charizard, I'm sure he doesn't mean any real harm to you," Pidgeot said.

Lucario smiled at her politely, _Thanks,_ He thought to himself, _But I'm not sure if he feels the same way about that._

* * *

_Nice try, but I'm staying out for this battle._

Ash paused, holding Lucario's Pokeball. He looked uncomfortable, "And what gives you that idea?"

_Your last battle. I can tell by your aura when you're about to go into one of your fazes. If you can't control yourself when something_ reminds _you of your past, how will you react when you face someone from your past? I don't think you can handle yourself._ Lucario crossed his arms.

"I- I can control myself," Ash said, looking down, "I don't need anyone hovering over me."

_I'm not 'hovering', I'm trying to help._

"Well, I don't need your help," Ash replied, "Besides, I've already seen 'someone from my past', and I handled it just fine," He maintained. _Sort of..._ Thought, thinking of his encounter with May.

_Then prove it._ Lucario said.

"What?"

_Show me that you can handle yourself, then I won't bother you anymore._ Lucario explained, hiding a smirk as Ash's aura surged up a bit. Even that this point in his life, Ash couldn't resist a challenge.

"Fine then," Ash said, "You can stay out-"

The locker room door opened, and Ash immediately fell quiet. Panic ran through Ash as a girl entered. Wasn't she suppose to be in the locker room on the other side of the stadium? Had _he_ entered on the wrong side?

Dawn looked around a bit, stepping in. Piplup was on her shoulder. She was older than Ash remembered, which was to be expected after three years, yet she was still recognizably Dawn. Ash wondered if it would be the same with him.

"Hey, you're Blake, right?" She asked, smiling.

Ash sat there for a moment, tugging at his hood, then grunted, "My name is Blaze, not Blake."

Dawn blinked, "Oh, sorry!" She scratched the back of her head, "I must of read it wrong... Well, I'm Dawn. They sent me over to this side to wait since the other locker room was flooded, a pipe broke or something."

"Lup!"

"And this is my Piplup," Dawn said, smiling at her Pokemon. Piplup hopped off her shoulder, waddling over to Lucario. Piplup waved at Lucario. Lucario raised his paw uncertainly, waving back, "Aren't you excited for this battle?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"No."

_No need to be rude, Master._ Lucario said, surprised.

_We're trying to avoid interaction with her!_ Ash snapped back through his aura, _She wasn't even supposed to be in here!_

"Well, the tournament's no fun if you don't enjoy the battles," Dawn replied, frowning.

"Well maybe I'm not in this for fun," Ash replied cooly, "Some of us actually have things to worry about."

Dawn seemed to struggle for answer. Finally she said, "Come on Piplup," She finally said, walking to the other side of the locker room. Piplup quickly scrambled after his trainer, hopping into her lap as she sat down.

Ash smiled under his hood, _That should keep her away for a while._

Lucario stared at him, _You're suppose to avoid attention!_

_As you see she's no longer talking to us, which means her attention is no longer on us._ Ash replied.

_Well, she's obviously thinking about us! Thanks to your rudeness she'll most likely view us in a negative way, something we were_ avoiding _in the first place!_

_I could care less,_ Ash replied.

* * *

Ash walked onto the field, holding Greninja's Pokeball already in his grasp. Dawn stood on the opposite side of the field, and the judge stepped forward, announcing the one-on-one battle, which they both already knew.

Now that Ash thought about it, it was strange that they had announced the battle format at the same time they reveal your opponent. Every battle before that the format was announced at the time of the battle, not way before.

"Roserade, spotlight!" Dawn cried, throwing her Pokeball. The Roserade came out in a flash of white light, taking up a bowing position. Ash released Greninja, whose entrance looked dull compared to the Roserade's, but this was a battle, not a contest.

_I don't recognize that Roserade,_ Ash thought.

_She must have gotten it within the last few years then,_ Lucario said, _But it's also a grass type, which puts Greninja at a disadvantage._

_Well, Protean will take care of that._ Ash replied, and the judge signal for the battle to begin.

"Roserade, Sunny Day!" Dawn cried. Roserade raised her rose hands into the air, moving as if she were in a dance. Golden energy energy formed around the petals, which then was fired into the sky. The energy flashed across the sky above the stadium, vaporizing the clouds. It had been a relatively clear day, but now the sun glared down harsher than ever.

"Hidden Power," Ash ordered. Two silver orbs formed in Greninja webbed palms, and the white spots on Greninja's body turned a bright red.

'Thanks for the power boost,' Greninja said, smirking at Roserade, dashing towards her.

"Solar Beam!" Dawn ordered. Roserade extended her arms forward, so her bouquet hands were aiming straight at Greninja. She became surrounded in green light, which quickly flared into a harsh beam of sunlight, rushing right at the charging Greninja.

The attack enveloped Greninja. Dawn had a triumphant look on her face, which faded as Greninja jumped out of the attack, mostly unharmed, and still coming at full speed. He sprang at the Roserade, bringing his arms down. The Hidden Power fire hit the Roserade in the chest, knocking her back. Greninja did a backflip, landing a couple yards away from her.

"Use Synthesis," Dawn said, "Then Energy Bullet!"

'_Energy Bullet'? Is that even an attack?_ Lucario asked, confused.

Ash gritted his teeth, "Knowing Dawn," He muttered, "It's probably a combination move," He raised his voice, "Acrobatics, then fall back into an Ice Beam!"

Greninja sprang at Roserade as she healed herself, striking at her with his arms and legs with the flying type move. The Roserade stumbling, glaring at Greninja angrily. He slid back, preparing an Ice Beam as she formed an Energy Ball.

Roserade launched the Energy Ball, then fired multiple Bullet Seeds right after. The Bullet Seeds hit the Energy Ball, splitting it into multiple pieces. Greninja winced as he was showered with the remains of Energy Ball and the Bullet Seeds, which hit with a wide range that he had no where to dodge.

Greninja stopped his Ice Beam, slipping into his Shadow Sneak. Since there were hardly any shadows on the battlefield you could clearly see the shadowy form slithering across the field. Roserade stumbled back as Greninja took on a solid shape, hitting her with Acrobatics once more. Roserade healed up the damage with Synthesis again at Dawn's command.

"Water Shuriken," Ash called, and Greninja's spots turned a deep blue as he formed the shuriken between his webbed hands. He launched several, then fired an Icy Wind, freezing the Water Shuriken. Roserade stumbled as the icy shurikens shattered against her.

"Use Bullet Seed to keep it back, then heal up again!" Dawn cried, uneasiness settling in as she realized that the Greninja was holding up against her grass moves with no problem. To Lucario was surprised Ash stepped forward, ready to give Greninja more comands.

"Dark Pulse, don't let it use Synthesis again!" Ash barked, and Greninja used his speed to step side the Bullet Seeds. Roserade cringe in surprise as the Dark Pulse was released, stopping the Synthesis. "Now," Ash said, "Finish with Blizzard!"

Even with the sun glaring down, the temperature dropped on the field. Greninja's spots turned an icy blue as he gathered the energy for the attack. Roserade stumbled, but there was no where to go, Blizzard was a wide ranged attack. Greninja thrusted his hands forward, and a released the full storm attack. The icy Blizzard engulfed Roserade, and a thick mist covered the field. Greninja paused, waiting. The crowd was soon able to see the downed Roserade as the mist dispersed.

Ash relaxed and the Roserade was declared unable to battle. Pulling out Greninja's Pokeball as the water type came hopping back towards them.

But Lucario then noticed that the judge didn't declare Ash the winner. After every match the judge would say who was the winner, and how they would go onto the next round. But the judge said nothing more as Roserade and Greninja were recalled to their Pokeballs. Dawn looked disheartened, but didn't seem upset by her defeat.

The judge signaled for Dawn and Ash to follow him. Dawn frowned, but went after the judge as he walked towards one of the locker rooms. After a moment Ash followed cautiously. The judge smiled at them, but that only made Ash raise his guard.

"Thank you," He said, "Sorry if this is taking up your time, but as a judge I'm supposed to give these to every person that battled in this round," He handed Ash and Dawn a small card. Dawn frowned, looking over it, and Ash snapped it out of the judge's hand.

"A dinner?" Dawn asked, surprised, looking at the invitation.

"Yes, a formal dinner for all current competitors, being held by the Director and the Master tonight at seven, in the main stadium. All competitors are required to attend, the Director has a small announcement for the next three rounds of the tournament," The judge replied.

Ash's fist clenched.

"But sir," Dawn said, "I just lost this round, I'm no longer a competitor-"

"Ms. Berlitz, I have no recollection of declaring your out of the tournament," The judge said with a small smile, and Dawn's brow furrowed, confused, "If you want any answers you'll have to go to the dinner. It's nothing big, the dinner is just a small incentive for the competitors so the Director can make his announcement. He is, after all, the one hosting the whole tournament"

_Are you alright Master?_ Lucario asked.

"Now if you'll excuse me," The judge said, "I have to get ready for the next match."

"Wow..." Dawn muttered, "That was a bit weird, what do you think...?"

But Ash had already left the locker room.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I had a bit of writer's block for a few days, which delayed me finishing the chapter sooner.**

**The battle and prebattle turned out longer than I wanted to be. I originally wanted to have the dinner/announcement in this chapter, along with a bit more from Looker's POV, but I had to cut them out in order to fit all the information I wanted. So sorry if this chapter wasn't as interesting as most, I'll pick it up once more in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Arc4: All Pain, No Gain

**Sorry again for the late update! Writer's block combined with school starting up again is not a fun combination... And like I said, I'm back in school, which means less updates... (But it also means I want to write more...) So updates will come when they can from here on out. I try to update at least once a month, hopefully more through. Anyways, here's chapter fifteen:**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was probably the second strangest meal Ash had ever had. It was suppose to be 'formal', but he couldn't help but chuckle at the dozens of fancy tables and chairs set up on the large dirt battlefield. Silk tablecloths had been arranged so they were barely off the ground. The roof of the stadium was open, but with the sun approaching the horizon the only thing it succeed in doing was casting long shadows over the field.

Ash settled himself at a currently empty table, though he had a feeling that all of them would be full by the time everyone arrived. For once he hadn't arrived late, (or barely on time, as he liked to put it), but he had decided to show up in a way without bringing attention to himself.

A small raised stage had been build, and currently there was a man up there, talking to one of the stadium workers. The man looked just like the photo that Rotom had found of the director, the main man funding the league.

No sign of 'the Master'.

Ash glanced over the crowd, surprised by the amount of people he recognized, gym leaders he had battled, people that he had seen on tv and posters when he was younger. Ash got a slight sinking feeling as he looked over the small crowd. He had known before hand that he'd have to beat everyone in order to win, but now seeing all the people gathered in one place he realized how big the task was, and people were still coming in.

Ash lowered his head, trying to distract himself. He needed to focus on one thing at a time. If he looked at everything at once he'd just lose control of everything...

But since when had he ever been in control of anything?

"Are any of these seats taken?" A voice asked. Ash raised his head, looking into the cool gray eyes of Cynthia. Ash stared at her for a moment, and the Sinnoh Champion smiled, "I'd like to have a bit of peace and quiet for a change and you seem like you'd be able to provide that," She explained.

"Sure. Sit," Ash grunted, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Thank you," Cynthia said, taking the chair next to Ash. Ash lowered his head again, sweat dripping down his arms and face. He noticed his hands were shaking so he slipped them under the table. '_I don't think you can handle yourself,'_ Lucario had told him earlier. Although he hated the idea, Ash knew Lucario was right. Half of him was now regretting returning Lucario to his Pokeball when the aura Pokemon wasn't looking.

_Perhaps he won't be here… Perhaps I was wrong… Maybe he won't show up…_

No. He wasn't wrong. He couldn't forget those eyes, those cold eyes that had carved themselves forever into his mind…

"Hi Cynthia!" An ecstatic voice cried, and Ash felt himself cringe.

Cynthia glanced over her shoulder, frowning until she recognized the speaker, "Why, Dawn! It's been a while! How have you been?" Cynthia said warmly. Dawn rushed over, and began talking about the Master League. Cynthia smiled, "Have a seat, then we'll talk some more."

Dawn sat next to Cynthia, then her eyes saw Ash's hoodie, "Why are you sitting with _him?"_ She asked, her tone indicating that she hadn't forgotten how Ash at treated her before and during their battle earlier.

"This young man?" Cynthia asked, "Why, he's been very nice."

Ash thought that was a bit of an exaggeration.

"Hmph," Dawn said cooly, "Blake has been everything but nice to me."

"My name is Blaze," Ash snapped before he could stop himself, he didn't know why he cared so much about a name that wasn't truly his.

Dawn smirked slightly, "I know."

Ash's hands curled into fists under the table.

"Now kids," Cynthia said, "No need for that kind of talk, the league and battling is meant to make friends, not enemies."

"Tell that to him, 'Some of us actually have things to worry about,' if I recall correctly," Dawn replied. Piplup bobbed his head in agreement, glancing over Ash. Dawn did the same, frowning, "Where's your Lucario?" She asked, her bitterness temporarily gone.

Ash didn't reply.

"You have a Lucario?" Cynthia asked, "So do I, I got him from the Lucario Kingdom, only one of the two surviving monarchies of ancient Sinnoh. Of course they don't have any power or influence now days, but still it's amazing how they still have the royal bloodline going strong after all these years," She gushed. Ash could tell by her tone how entranced she was by the topic.

"Mine is from there as well," Ash said.

"Really? Do you know what house he's from? You see in the kingdom there are five houses: Fear, Joy, Anger, Sorrow, and the highest- Valor. All were founded by five different mated Lucario pairs and their trainers, and their descendants run the houses today. They came together and formed the kingdom. There's this huge breeding program to get different moves and battle styles in each house. Each male Lucario is trained in aura tactics and battle while the females…" She trailed off, forgetting her original question.

"I met a Riolu from there once," Dawn said excitedly as Cynthia continued talking, "And it knew Aura Sphere when it was only a Riolu!"

Cynthia nodded, "That just shows how well trained they are with moves and aura."

Dawn and Cynthia's conversation drifted off, talking about events Ash wasn't up to date on. Luckily they didn't try to hard to include him, to Ash's relief. More people drifted into the stadium, filling up all the empty seats on their table. Several security guards had to escort two people out that had snuck into the dinner without being in the competition.

Ash's dread loomed over him like a storm cloud how could have been so calm only a few minutes ago. Waiters began to bring out trays of food, setting them before the competitors, which Ash picked at, not even thinking about the meal. He chewed the salad in a similar fashion of a Miltank chewing grass, and he somehow managed to choke down his roll. He didn't even touch the meat, no longer hungry. He took a long drink of water, trying to calm his nerves, accidentally inhaling a gulp with a short gasp.

He doubled over, coughing. Several people glanced at him as his hacking continued, but he didn't noticed.

He could only remember the water.

_The lake water burning his throat as he inhaled. His lungs swelling like water balloons, his vision becoming cloudy as he sank deeper. Seeing the faded form of Charizard as he frantically tried to reach him, and the dim thought: _'Sorry,' _as the murky darkness engulfed him._

Cynthia's voice pulled him from the flashback, "Hey kid, are you alright?" She asked in worry when the coughing fit lasted longer than she was use to hearing. Ash leaned forward, coughing up the last bit water onto his plate. He sat there for a moment, lungs aching from forcing the water out.

"I'm fine," Ash wheezed between breaths, "I'm fine, I'm fine…" _Too many people looking at him, too many…_ "Stop, I'm fine…" _Please stop…_

Slowly the attention drifted away from him, but Cynthia's and Dawn's gaze seemed to keep darting back at him. He sat there for what felt like a lifetime, waiting for the meal to end. Why couldn't the announcement be first? He could be gone by now…

Finally the waiters came out again, gathering up the empty plates. Ash sagged back in his chair. Finally the director stood up on the platform, walking over to a microphone that had been set up during the meal. He stood up there for a moment, waiting for the conversation to die down. When the stadium fell quiet, he smiled and said:

"Good afternoon," He said warmly, "I hope we've all had a wonderful evening."

Mutterings of agreement echoed among the competitors.

He beamed, "As most of you know, I'm Quincy Niles, owner of the Niles Pokeball Company, which is the lead producers of Pokeballs in Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh. We also hope to expand Orre as they recover and we are also looking to expand to Hoenn as well."

Several tables down Steven Stone scoffed, muttering something about the Devon Corporation.

"I am also holding the title as 'the director' for the Master League as my company is funding it."

Steven muttered something about Niles having no modesty.

"Of course I'm only doing this as a favor to my friend, and long time investor," Niles smiled once more to the crowd, "Who is the Master of this tournament, no less. One lucky person among you will get the opportunity to face off in the final, the Master Geno!"

A warm applause echoed through the stadium as all eyes turned to the second man on stage, who was wearing a dark suit and sitting next to Niles's empty chair. He raised a glass of wine in acknowledgment, eyes scanning the crowd.

Ash's blood froze.

Time seemed to slow down for Ash, and the words Niles were speaking mush together into nonsense. The only distinct sound was his own heartbeat, thudding desperately in his chest, threatening to break out. Though sitting on one of the tables farthest from the stage, the Master's gaze seemed to meet Ash's.

For a few moments, that was the whole world. Those two eyes, those two dark, hollow eyes. The smallest trace of a smirk gleamed on Geno's face, and his gaze moved on, breaking the trance. The world trusted itself back into full motion, Niles's words reforming and time racing once more.

Ash drew desperate gasps of air into his lungs, his whole body trembled head to toe. One part of him told him to run. Run before _he _struck again. But another part of him, a darker part, told him to rush to that man. The man that had ruined his life, who had taken everything from him. This part of Ash whispered to him, whispered to end the man.

Ash's hands flew to his head in an attempt to suppress his thoughts and emotions. Niles's words were nothing again, a panic clamped itself around Ash's heart. He couldn't think. He couldn't breath. He couldn't move. He was trapped in his body as his emotions ran free. A strangled laughter began to rise in his throat, but somehow he managed to gulp it back down. _Not now. Not now…_

Chills and sweat rolled across his body as he tried to pull himself together. _He is here. He is right here. What am I doing? What am I doing here!?_ Ash leaned forward once more, trying to breath steadily once more. He needed something to focus on… His mind reached out, grabbing at Niles's words.

"Since this league is designed not just to find powerful trainers, but _the most powerful_ trainer, we figured that we must branch out to other styles of battling, not just singles…"

_Misty looking up at him, her skin charred…_

"We know that to have made it this far you must be an excellent trainer on your own…"

_Officer Jenny slipping the handcuffs on him as Misty's body was taken away…_

"But we need to learn more of your battle styles, find out which of you are truly worthy of the title of 'Master'?"

"_Guilty."_

"We want to learn your limits as a trainer…"

_He had reached his limit… He had nothing left… Ash stared out at Lake Valor as the water lapped against the shore…_

"Now, you have all had an opportunity to face a trainer earlier today. You have learned about their Pokemon, their tactics, and battle style. You have faced them as an enemy, someone in your way, but now…" Niles grinned, capturing everyone's attention as he paused, "But now you must take that knowledge and learn to work together in the next three rounds of this tournament, which shall consist of tag battles!"

Whispers broke out.

"Your tag battle partner has already been decided, the very same person you have faced in your battle earlier," Niles spoke excitedly, "Work together, develop strategies! You'll be facing off against your first pair of opponents on Saturday or Sunday this week, don't come unprepared, for you shall be eliminated in pairs as well, so no slacking!" He looked over the crowd, "Thank you all for joining me this evening, you are all dismissed."

Ash sprang to his feet at the last word, determined to escape the stadium. He needed to get out of here before he lost control again…

But before he had taken three steps a voice called to him.

"Stop right there Blaze!" Dawn said, standing up as well. Ash froze in his path for a moment, then continued towards the exit in desperate strides, "I said stop, I know what you're doing!"

"And what exactly am I doing?" Ash snarled back, surprised at the anger in his tone. One moment he had been too frightened to move, but now anger was pouring out of him with each step. He wanted to hit something.

"In case you weren't listening," Dawn said, running to catch up with Ash, "We're battle partners! We need to get ready for the next match," She seemed upset by the idea, "I think we have both made it clear that we don't appreciate each other's presence, but you still have no right to run off!"

Ash dimly recognized that she took his reason for bolting was because he was not happy with his assigned battle partner, her, (And he wasn't, but he had more pressing matters on his mind at the moment).

"I work alone," Ash said after a moment of considering how to reply, once more bolting for the stadium exit, but Dawn stepped in front of him, glaring into the depths of his hood. They held this stance for a while, then Dawn spoke again.

"That's stupid," She simply said, "Especially since the whole point of this is to test how you battle with a partner, I thought you were the one serious about this tournament."

"I'm serious about winning, not about everything in between," Ash said, once more attempting to stepside Dawn. Some people were stopping to watch them, some with worry, others with interest and excitement, like they wanted to see a fight.

"Well if you want to win we'll need to work together!" Dawn said, continuing to step in front of him, "I'm not going to lose my second chance in this tournament because idiot is too proud to work with someone else!"

"I'm not proud," Ash snapped, "And I'm not going to lose any battle either!"

"It's going to be pretty hard for you to win if your two opponents are fighting in sync together with plans and strategies while you struggle to hold them both off on your own!" Dawn shouted, "Because if you don't even try to work with me and my Pokemon won't help you out in the battle," Dawn threatened, "Because I don't care if I lose if it's to keep someone like you out of this competition!"

Ash had enough, he grabbed her, shoving her out of the way, storming past her, "My Pokemon can handle two opponents easily! I don't need you help!" He didn't care that everyone was watching, were whispering. He just needed to get out here, get away from that man's presence… _Get away..._

He burst out of the stadium gates, taking deep breaths as if he'd been underwater. He stood there for a moment, trying to sort out his emotions, then he started forward back into the crowd. It wasn't long until he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Give it up Dawn!" He growled, turning around, but he found himself looking into the gray eyes of Cynthia, not Dawn.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked quietly, "Please?" She added. Ash glanced around her, seeing Dawn standing a little ways off.

"Let go of me," Ash said, and Cynthia complied. Ash hesitated, then added, "Make it quick."

She smiled, and began to walk back towards Dawn. Ash grudgingly followed, refusing to look at Dawn.

"Now why don't we do this civilly this time?" Cynthia asked.

"Just because you have a champion to back you up," Ash growled, "Doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind, just so you know."

"You're name is Blaze, correct?" Cynthia asked, and Ash jerked his head, "Well, I'm not going to pretend that I know anything about you, Blaze, but I still think you should give this opportunity a chance. You may feel confident in your Pokemon, but you may never know, perhaps you'll come across an opponent in which you may wish for Dawn's assistance. I'm a champion, as you have noted, but I'm still going to be battling with my partner!"

"Like you're complaining," Dawn muttered, "Your partner is Steven Stone!"

Cynthia smiled faintly, "Well, I did beat him in our battle this morning, but even though I know I'm stronger than him doesn't mean I'm not going to work with him. I can assure you that Dawn here is a bright young lady and would assist you in battle, not hold you back."

"It doesn't matter who she is," Ash muttered to Cynthia, deciding that the champion deserved an explanation for treating him well, even with his current attitude, "I could be assigned with a champion and I would still have the same answer: I train alone. It has nothing to do with Dawn, only me."

_Though the fact that it's Dawn is not helping,_ He thought weakly.

"Well..." Cynthia began, thinking, "Why don't you just give it one chance?" She asked, "Just one training session with Dawn, see how it goes," She offered.

Ash bit his lip, not seeing how he was going to get out of this with Dawn being so persistent, even to the point of getting Cynthia to come after him. Perhaps one session would be all he needed to convince her that she didn't want to be around him...

_Charizard won't like this..._ He thought, a bit nervous, "Nine," He said, looking at Dawn.

"What?" She blinked.

"Meet me at 9:00..." He muttered, "In front of the main Pokemon Center, tomorrow morning." He took several steps back, wondering who would make him regret his decision more: Dawn or Charizard, "Bring a flying type," He added, then he bolted into the crowd.

* * *

Ash sat in his hotel bed that night, legs and arms pulled into the fetal position on top of the covers. His breathing rattling in his chest. He didn't want to sleep... He was afraid to sleep... Those eyes seemed to be there everytime he closed his eyes. Misty's cries for help were fresh in his mind as he tried to clear his mind.

On his nightstand sat his Poketch, with was flickering in the dim room. Rotom had wisely stayed within the device with the volume off with Ash in one of his 'moments'. The screen flickered again as Rotom searched the internet once more. On the top of the screen, the letters 'PTSD' scrolled across, followed by many lines of text that Rotom read in moments. The screen flickered once more as Rotom switched to another page of text.

After several minutes of reading, and no change from Ash, Rotom sighed to itself. The Poketch slipped into sleep mode, dimming the screen. The hotel room was engulfed in darkness.

Twenty minutes later Elgyem released herself from her Pokeball, only to find Ash in the same position, this time accompanied by sobs.

* * *

**Guess what! Five days and one year ago I uploaded the first chapter of The Final Battle! I just wanted to thank you for all the support- the story wouldn't be what it is today if it weren't for you guys! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 - Looking Deeper

**Thank you for the huge response last chapter, I enjoyed reading all of the reviews! So here we are with chapter sixteen! This chapter will start off with a flashback with Ash raiding Professor Oak's lab, then it will go into some more of Looker's POV, then it will go into Ash's and Dawn's as they meet up for training. **

**Here's chapter sixteen:**

* * *

_Flashback:_

Ash, Charizard, and Elgyem materialized out of thin air. Charizard stumbled a bit, his joints screaming after being chained up. Ash stood there, staring down at Elgyem's timer ball in his hands, panting heavily.

Elgyem's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell to the ground, body surrounded by a white light. The sound of her body falling snapped Ash out of his mini trance, "Elgyem!" He cried, kneeling down.

The psychic type laid there, her body convulsing gently. Ash panicked, poking her slightly. The light gave off no feeling to him, but Elgyem's body was feverish. Ash looked up at Charizard, who shrugged. Ash pointed the timer ball at her.

"Return!" He cried, and Elgyem was sucked back into the Pokeball with a flash of red light. Ash held the Pokeball against his chest for a moment, "I think we pushed her too far," Ash muttered, Elgyem wasn't particularly strong, "Having her teleport us all the way here to Pallet Town was too far for her."

"Zard," Charizard rumbled. Flecks of metal clung to some of his scales- remains of the chains that his Flare Blitz didn't get off.

Ash didn't reply, but looked around at his quiet home town. Never before had it seemed so foreboding to him.

_Guilty._

He shivered, the word echoing through his mind. The full truth seeded to hit him in the face as he stood there, and he sunk to the ground.

"... Oh my Arceus..." He muttered, "What have I done... They'll never believe now, now that we ran off..." He shook. Charizard touched his shoulder, and he shuttered, "... They didn't give us a choice, did they? They were going to kill you... _They were going to kill you!"_ Ash suddenly cried, Pikachu was dead. Misty was dead... Tracey was... Iris... and they were going to take Charizard from him now!

"Rah!" Charizard roared, snapping Ash back to the present. His sharp blue eyes were full of determination. They weren't defeated yet.

"You're right," Ash said, "We... We need to move," Ash closed his eyes for a moment, "You can fit into my house, right? You go there, grab anything from my room that you'll think we'll need. I'll go down to the lab and get my other Pokemon," Ash thought for a moment, "Meet me in front of the lab, and hurry!"

Ash turned, sprinting towards Oak's Lab. Charizard watch him for a moment, then flew off towards Ash's house.

Ash's shoes slapped against the old road as he ran, he just needed his Pokemon, then leave. _In and out,_ he told himself.

The lab came into the view, and as ran onto the porch. It took him a moment to locate the key buried in the dirt of a pot by the door. He wiped off the soil, sticking it in the lock, hoping that no one was there.

Ash slipped inside, setting the key on a table. He tapped his Poketch three times, and Rotom opened up the compartment. Ash set Elgyem's shrunken Pokeball next to Rotom's and the others then shut it.

Ash walked deeper into the lab, the Pokemon storage room was near the back of the lab. Ash walked into the dim kitchen, pausing. It was hard for him to think with the full weight of the situation pressing down on him. Where were they going to go after this...? He shook his head, looking at the hall at the other end of the kitchen. The storage room was just down there...

"... Ash?"

Ash flinched, spinning around. Gary had entered the kitchen, with Bulbasaur at his heels. Ash tried to calm his mounting panic, "Hi?"

Gary gave him a strange look, half unsure, half nervous, "How did you get in here?" Gary asked, inching farthing into the kitchen. Ash hated hearing the slight threatening tone in his voice.

"The key in the pot. Professor Oak told me where it was in case I never needed to get in here when one of you guys weren't around," Ash said quietly and honestly. Gary should have no idea that the trial had taken place today, unless Professor Oak had called and told him. The trial being held this early had taken everyone by surprise. He didn't know what Gary thought of him, but hopefully he didn't know that Ash had escaped.

"Why are you here?" Gary's tone didn't change, and he was now inching to the side, towards the counter.

"I need to see my Pokemon," Ash replied, and his eyes shifting towards the part of the counter Gary was slowly moving towards. Sitting on the counter was the knife block, "It's important," He glanced at Bulbasaur.

"You know you're not allowed to have any Pokemon on you until the trial is over," Gary said, his voice tense and quiet, "How did you even get here so quickly? I don't think they'd let you out of Saffron City until the trial is over," His voice now had an edge of accusation it.

Ash gulped. Gary didn't trust him, and he was closer to the knife block than what was comfortable for Ash. Gary took one more step towards the counter, and Ash sprang at him. He slammed into Gary right before his hand closed around the chef's knife.

The two boys slammed onto the tiled floor, and Bulbasaur scrambled out of the way, "Well, the trial is over!" Ash growled, shoving Gary away. The professor's grandson scrambled to his feet, and Ash scooted back as a kick was aimed at him. Ash rolled to his feet as Gary came at him, but he had no time to react.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash cried as Gary slammed him against the wall. The seed Pokemon backed away, unsure of whom to help.

"I thought something was up," Gary growled as he tried to pin Ash. They were pretty much the same age, but Gary had always had more muscle than Ash. He glared at Gary as he found his arms pressed against his chest, held there by Gary's brute force. There stood like this for a moment, no one saying anything.

Ash swung his knee up straight up after a moment's thought, and Gary crumpled to the ground with a yelp of pain. Ash back away from his neighbor as he rolled on the floor, "I don't want to hurt you," Ash said, "I only want my Pokemon," Ash turned, charging down the hall.

He reached the storage room, and Ash panted, trying to catch his breath. _What on earth am I doing!?_

"Saur!" Bulbasaur was running down the hall towards Ash.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash said, "I- we- lost the case," He said, "I'm- I'm leaving," He said, "I'm taking all of you with me."

But something was a bit off about Bulbasaur. The grass type had a gleam in his eyes, a look that Ash hadn't seen since the first time he had met Bulbasaur.

A look of distrust.

"Saur..." Bulbasaur growled a bit at Ash.

"Bulbasaur?" Ash asked wearily. The grass type closed its eyes for a moment, as if pained, then he charged.

Ash slid to the side as Bulbasaur came past. He turned, firing a Razor Leaf at Ash. The sharp leaves dug into him, cutting his skin and clothes. Ash let out a cry of pain, stumbling. Bulbasaur looked a bit horrified at what he had done, but that didn't stop him from slamming into Ash with a Take Down.

Meanwhile, Charizard was in Ash's room, with one of his old backpack's in his claws. He had stuffed some food in it from downstairs and was currently raiding Ash's room for anything that would be useful or meaningful.

Charizard paused, cocking his as he heard a distant cry that he recognized as Ash. Charizard's eyes widened. Charizard stuck the backpack in his mouth and slipped through Ash's door and scampered downstairs. He charged through the main room and out the front door and threw himself into the air, flying towards the lab.

Ash kicked Bulbasaur away from him. This wasn't going to work... He had only stunned Gary, not stopped him, "Bulbasaur... Please..." Ash muttered, blood from the Razor Leaves dripping down his arms. Bulbasaur said nothing, shaking.

Ash listened to Gary's footsteps coming down the hall, "Thank you Bulbasaur," Gary sounded genuinely relieved and thankful. Hurt and betrayal rushed through Ash, didn't Bulbasaur understand!? Charizard wouldn't leave without Ash, and if he was arrested again they would kill Charizard!

_Bang!_

The sound of the front door being knocked off the hinges echoed through the house. Gary paused, looking up they listened to the sounds of something charging through the lab, "Hello?" Gary called, his hand reaching for a Pokeball.

Bulbasaur ran to Gary as Charizard entered the hallway, eyes scanning the scene before him.

'Ash?' He asked as he looked at his trainer. He froze as he saw the blood on the fourteen year old and the remains the Razor Leaves scattered on the floor. Charizard's eyes locked with Bulbasaur's, '... Did... you...?'

Bulbasaur looked away, 'Hmph.'

Charizard shook, 'How could... why would...?' His eyes hardened, and his claws began to gleam with Slash. Charizard charged down the hallway at Bulbasaur, slashing at his former teammate. Bulbasaur was flung back, and Gary retreated further down the hall, 'How dare you hurt Ash! _How dare you!'_

Charizard had dropped the backpack when he had attacked, and Ash grabbed it, slipping into the storage room, ignoring his bleeding arms. He heard the sound of Gary sending out a Pokemon, "Umbreon, Dark Pulse!" Gary ordered. Ash hated leaving Charizard alone as he shut the storage room door behind him, scanning for his Pokeballs.

They were pretty easy to find. All of his Pokemon had been returned to their Pokeballs had been collected before the trial, since he couldn't legally own any Pokemon if he was convicted. They would either be released or transferred to new ownership, like his mother or the professor. Ash didn't know why Bulbasaur was out, probably to help Gary since he had a lot of experience of being at the lab.

Professor Oak had placed them all in a box which was currently sitting on a table. Ash opened the lid, looking at the dozens of shrunken Pokeballs lined on several layers of trays. Not knowing what else to do, he picked up on of the trays, and rolled all of the Pokeballs into his bag, then grabbed the next one, repeating the process.

The last tray in the box was lined with thirty safari balls, his Tauros's. Ash looked at them, then grabbed the first one. He had only ever battled with this one Tauros, he had never gotten the opportunity to bond with the other ones. No need to take them from the lab, which they probably called home.

He slipped the safari ball, the last of his Pokeballs, into his bag, zipping it up and putting it over his shoulder. He had stopped bleeding, the cuts were pretty shallow. But they hurt, not the pain from the attacks, but the pain of knowing that it was _his_ Bulbasaur that had done it.

The Pokemon storage room door opened again, and Gary came in. Charizard was currently fighting with Umbreon and Bulbasaur in the hallway. Ash locked eyes with Gary, who looked determined to protect the lab. Ash knew how passionate he got about his work. Just one glance in Gary's eyes made it clear the only way out of this was by fighting. Not waiting for Gary to pull out a Pokemon or gain the advantage, Ash threw himself at Gary, fists pounding as he tried to block Gary's own retaliating blows.

They had gotten into a few scuffles as a kid, but this was new for Ash as Gary lashed out against him. It wasn't a brawl, it was like Gary was trying to fight for his life. Then Ash realized that in Gary's mind, this seemed like it _was_ a fight for his life.

Ash grunted as Gary began to get the upper hand once more. Ash was flung back, slamming into one of the shelves that held trainer's Pokeballs. Pokeballs were scattered across the floor as Ash quickly regained his feet, not wanting a moment of disadvantage as Gary came at him again.

Ash punched Gary as hard as he could in the gut, causing him to stumble a bit.

Ash's other fist collided with the side of Gary's head, and Gary fell to the floor, out cold. Ash froze as he watched blood run down Gary's face, and he glanced down at his own hand. Gary's blood as on it. Ash stumbled back, a pain forming in his chest.

Ash rushed forward to Gary, "Gary!" He yelled, but the researcher was unconscious. Ash fumbled for Gary's wrist, trying to feel a pulse. Ash sighed with relief as he felt a faint pulse running through Gary. He was alive, Gary was alive, they would be okay...

Charizard threw Umbreon down the hall, and a burst of flames filled the hall. Ash ran out of the room. Umbreon was staggering to its feet, glaring at Charizard. Bulbasaur was injured, but still up and ready for a fight. Bulbasaur watched Ash stumble towards the door Gary had left open, watching the battle.

Umbreon's teeth began to glow, and he charged once more at Charizard, a Bite attack being aimed for his long neck. A Slash met the Umbreon in mid air, and Charizard swung his glowing tail around. The Dragon Tail knocked out the Umbreon, sending it down the hall, and Charizard paused, panting. Then he swung around to face Bulbasaur.

The grass type growed, and Charizard's fangs lit on fire with Fire Fang. Ash glanced between his two Pokemon as Bulbasaur lowered himself, getting ready for a Take Down. Bulbasaur took off, slamming into Charizard, who sank his teeth into Bulbasaur's bulb. Bulbasaur's grass attacks were useless as Charizard slashed at him. Ash closed his eyes.

"Stop!" Ash cried, and both Pokemon paused, "Charizard, please, don't hurt him!" Ash begged, tears running down his face. Charizard was surprised with the sudden show of emotion, and he dropped Bulbasaur, "He was our friend... I don't want to hurt him..." Ash whispered.

Bulbasaur pushed himself to his feet, but fell down again. Charizard was too strong for him. Bulbasaur settled for glaring at Ash and Charizard instead, sides heaving.

"I take it you don't want to come," Ash asked quietly. Even though Bulbasaur had attacked him, he didn't want to leave the grass type. Charizard snorted and Bulbasaur refused to look Ash directly in the eyes.

"Saur..." Bulbasaur growled.

"Gary... Gary is alive," Ash told him quietly, hoping his former Pokemon didn't think he was a killer, "He needs help, but... But I need to leave," Ash continued, but Bulbasaur still didn't look at him, "I will miss-" No, that sounded wrong, "You were a great-" Ash paused again, "No... No hard feelings," He finally settled for, turning. The pain in Ash's chest was worse than ever and tears freely flowed from his eyes, a salty taste linger in his mouth. Charizard cast one last glance back at Bulbasaur as Ash walked out of the hallway and through the kitchen. Charizard then turned, running to catch up with Ash.

Bulbasaur refused to watch them leave.

* * *

_Present day:_

"I already told you that I'm working on it!" An angry voice hissed from the breakroom.

Looker paused, nearly dropping his folders in surprise. It was the middle of the night, and he wasn't expecting to run into anyone in the offices. Of course there were agents still up in other departments, but he had never ran into someone on this floor at this time.

Then again he was up himself...

"That's not my fault!" The voice said again, as if in reply to someone. Looker frowned, peering around the cubicles. The light from the break room lit up the dark hallway, even with the door mostly closed.

Looker turned off his phone, which he had been using as a light, slipping it into his pocket. He inched closer to the break room. There was silence for a moment, then the voice spoke again.

"If you didn't rush into this we wouldn't be worrying, would we?" The voice commented with an air of annoyance, "If you would have waited a few years like I said this could have worked out!"

Looker figured the speaker was on a phone or another communication device since he couldn't hear who the voice was talking to. Had Looker been anyone else he would have moved on, not bursting onto someone else's business, but the detective in him couldn't resist eavesdropping. So he slipped around the corner, out of sight but still in hearing distance.

"Don't you dare try to give me a deadline," The voice muttered, "If you hadn't been impatient I wouldn't have to cover this up. I'm the one cleaning up your mess."

Looker knew that voice.

"Now don't go calling me again unless you have something important. I'll call you when I'm done," Looker heard the sound of something slamming against the counter. The voice didn't say anything else- the call was over.

Looker flinched as he heard the break room door creak open and footsteps coming down the hall, towards him. He scrambled back bit, instincts taking over. He quickly assumed a position as if he had been coming down the hall from the opposite direction.

The man rounded the corner, and Looker pretended to look surprised at his presence.

"Hello, sir," Looker said, nodding to the Chief.

"Agent Looker," The leader of the International Police said, panic temporally flickering in his eyes. It was so brief that most people would past it off for surprise if they noticed it, but Looker knew better, "What are doing here at this time of night?"

"I was going to ask the same thing, sir," Looker replied evenly. The Chief's eyes flashed.

"Since when did you question your superiors, _Agent,_" The Chief said harshly.

Looker tilted his head slightly, "I wasn't questioning you sir, I was merely making conversation. I did not know you had business in the office department."

The Chief straightened his sleeve, "My business is everywhere within the International Police, I run it. Now I believe I asked you a question, Agent."

He held up his folders, "I was working on the case you gave me, sir, I left these in my office earlier, I came to retrieve them," Looker lied. Lying came easy for him- he had to done it many times undercover, but this was his first time lying to a co-worker, especially to the Chief of all people.

The Chief glanced at the folders coldly. The lie wasn't that big, he had been going to retrieve some folders, but not these. The ones he wanted were still in his office, but he knew that the Chief shouldn't know he had overheard him.

"A late time to be working on the case, Agent," The Chief replied.

"Jet-lag sir, I'm still on Unovian time in my mind," Looker said, which really was true.

"Then I best not interrupt you then," The Chief said, moving to leave.

"Of course sir," Looker replied quietly as he watched the Chief walk away, "Of course."

* * *

_[9:03]_ Rotom buzzed, vibrating Ash's Poketch as it had been doing for the last three minutes since nine o'clock. Ash didn't even bother looking down as he leaned against the outside of the Pokemon Center. Charizard was standing in front of him, glaring and snarling at anyone that walked too close by him or his trainer.

Ash had decided that Dawn would see Charizard one way or another, and that it would be more suspicious if he tried to hide the fact that he had one. Hopefully with his scars and the time that had past would help hide the fire type's identity.

Charizard hissed at a three year old that had ran up to him excitedly. The little girl stumbled back as he snarled, and her mother ran and scooped her up, quickly walking away. Typically Ash would step in with something like that, but he didn't. He just closed his eyes, sighing.

"Blaze!" A voice called, and Dawn ran out of the Pokemon Center, a Pokeball in her hand. Ash turned towards her, opening his eyes. She ran up to him, panting, "Sorry- I'm- Late-" She huffed catching her breath, "I forgot that- I had Togekiss in my PC- Had to- Switch her out- with Pachirisu."

"That's fine," Ash said simply.

Charizard had been quiet for the first few moments Dawn had arrived, staring at her. Suddenly he leapt to his feet, wheeling around to face Ash.

'Her? _Her?!'_ He roared, embers dancing up his body, '_She's your battle partner!?_' He shook with rage, '_Why didn't you tell me!' _His hot breath blew in Ash's face.

Ash didn't know how to tell Charizard that he had gotten stuck with Dawn, not knowing how he'd react, so in the end he didn't tell him. The results of the choice were now showing as Charizard snarled, and Dawn scrambled back at the sight of an angry Charizard.

"I know that you're upset with the tag battles," Ash said in a monotone voice, hiding the actual fact of Charizard's rage, "I am as well, but we have no choice."

Charizard snapped his head away, growling, 'Why didn't you tell me you little...' His claws scraped against the pavement as he muttered curses under his breath.

"Is- Is he yours?" Dawn asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," Ash snapped, "Is that a problem?"

"Can you- um- Is he tame?" Dawn asked quietly as Charizard paced back and forth angrily, refusing to look at her or Ash. Ash was half pleased, yet half disgusted at the fear in her voice.

"What? Is a Pokemon not allowed to show their emotions?" He asked coolly.

Dawn's eyes went wider, "No- I didn't mean like that-"

"Because if so feel free to go back into the Pokemon Center," Ash finished, glaring at her. She couldn't see the glare, but the sight of the empty darkness of his hood facing her was enough to convey the message. She gulped, but got a look of defiance on her face.

"I already said I was going to train with you!" She snapped back, "So if this is some ploy to get me to back down, then it's not going to work!"

Ash shrugged, turning towards Charizard, "Then send out your flying type."

"Why?"

He glanced back at her, "To fly on, of course."

Dawn gulped again, releasing her Togekiss, "F-fly?"

"Toge?" The Togekiss cocked her head when she heard the uneasiness in Dawn's voice. Charizard stopped pacing, lowering himself onto all fours. He was still frustrated at Ash, but even more so with Dawn, thinking he was some untame Pokemon. He allowed Ash to mount, then he spread out his wings.

Dawn glanced at Togekiss, then back at Ash, "Without harnesses?" She asked, "That's not safe! The League says the safest way is to have a harness made for your specific Pokemon-"

"Then don't come," Ash said, and he nudged Charizard in the side. Charizard pressed himself close to the ground, then threw himself into the air with Ash. Dawn made a small noise in the back of her throat, glancing at Togekiss, who smiled.

Ash had Charizard circle around the center once. He watched Dawn gingerly get on Togekiss and the fairy type struggle to get into the air with her new burden. Togekiss had obviously had never been ridden before, but uttered no complaint as Dawn's hands clung around her neck, pulling at her feathers.

"Where are we going!?" Dawn yelled at him as Charizard turned, flying towards the east.

"To train!" Ash called back, his spirits lifting as the wind tore at him. The cold wind nipped at his heels as Charizard increased his speed, ripping at his sweatshirt. He tightened his drawstrings to keep his hood on as Charizard rose higher.

For just that moment he was free. Free from the world, for he was flying in the clouds. Free from people's judgements, for he was above them all. Free from his past, because it could not catch up with him.

Ash peered over the side of Charizard, looking as the league faded to the parks and then into the forest. He wanted to jump, to fly without anything supporting him. To live a few moments with _him_ completely in control.

Because even when he was flying free, it wasn't truly _him_ in control.

"Zar," Charizard grunted, pulling Ash back to the present. Charizard pointed towards Dawn and Togekiss. Ash shook his head as Togekiss attempted to get higher with a panicked Dawn on her back. Ash wheeled Charizard around and they dove back towards them.

"Loosen your grip!" Ash called to her.

"Are you crazy!" Dawn called back, "We're hundreds of feet in the air!"

"Don't grip with your hands, you need to grip with your knees! Place your legs in front of her wing joints, by her shoulders!" Ash ordered, "If you're just sprawled on her back it's harder for her to fly and keep you on board!"

Togekiss let out a call of agreement, so Dawn, shakily and slowly, moved herself on Togekiss, swinging each leg in front of the wing joints. Togekiss sighed as she gained full control over her wings, flapping them in relief. Dawn wrapped her arms around the flying type's neck again, hating the feeling of the wings brushing against her legs.

"You're going to suffocate her," Ash said, "Flying isn't supposed to be comfortable for you, it should be comfortable for them- they are the ones carrying you. Lean forward and use your knees to hold on, like riding a Ponyta. Shift your weight with hers as flies, it makes her more mobile."

Dawn was clearly not happy, but complied, "Why are we heading to the forest? The league has training grounds!"

"I already told, I train alone! You can turn around at anytime!"

Dawn muttered something, but continued following him through the air.

* * *

Charizard began to descend without a command as they approached the clearing that they'd been using for training. He tucked in his wings, diving into the clearing with startling speed. Ash jumped off him without a word as Dawn and Togekiss came spiraling in after them.

"Never again... never again..." Dawn was muttering as she stumbled off Togekiss. Togekiss pressed up against her reassuringly. Dawn took a deep breath, regaining her balance, "Do you sleep out here?" She asked, pointing to a sleeping bag.

"Sometimes," Ash replied, "Depends on my mood."

She frowned, "Is that even allowed?"

He glanced back at her, "All land owned by the league, including most routes and forests, are open for all trainers to camp, catch, and battle on," Ash said. He glanced over at his 'camp'. A wore sleeping bag draped under a tree, no pillow or blanket. He hadn't realized how many comforts he was lacking until he had the chance to sleep in the hotel room. But still he found himself more comfortable under the night sky than in the heated building.

"Eep!" Dawn sprang back as the leaves in the tree above the sleeping bag seem to come to life. Ash watched as Serperior unraveled herself from the branches, coming down to the ground. She let out a chirp for a greeting, slithering towards Ash. She blinked her maroon eyes, pressing her head against Ash's chest.

"Hey," Ash whispered quietly, stroking her. Charizard nodded to Serperior, settling in the shade of the forest. He cast another glare at Dawn, then closed his eyes. Ash reached for his belt, releasing Lucario, Greninja, and Pidgeot. He didn't know where Garchomp was, he had left him with Serperior, "Okay," Ash said, trying to gather words as his Pokemon scanned Dawn.

"Hi?" Dawn said quietly, as the Pokemon watched her.

Ash closed his eyes, "The next three rounds the tournament are tag battles," Ash said, drawing the attention back to him, "Dawn here," He jerked his head, "Is my assigned battle partner," His Pokemon shared worried glances, "Now I want all of you to treat her nicely, okay," He shot a glare at Charizard, who was currently pretending to take a nap.

_Master?_ Lucario asked, stepping forward, _Will you be alright? You know-_

Ash cut off his telepathy mid sentence, which no one else noticed since no one else could heard Lucario's telepathy.

"Where's Garchomp?" Ash asked, clinging to the subject like it was a lifeline. Lucario frowned.

"Peiri," Serperior said, pointing to the forest with her tail. Ash glanced off to where she pointed.

"You just let your Pokemon wander around?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"What?" Ash asked, "They aren't children or my possessions. They can do as they like," He said coldly. Dawn looked very uncomfortable, with most of Ash's Pokemon regarding her in the same cold fashion as Ash had been using on her. She looked down at her feet.

"No... I just mean... Wild Pokemon around the league are usually pretty strong, because, well, some trainers abandon them here when they can't win the league... I mean, I don't think you're Pokemon should be left alone..." Dawn trailed off, muttering, inching towards Togekiss. The fairy type stood in front of her trainer defensively.

Ash looked away from her, "If a Pokemon here can beat Garchomp then the trainer that left it is missing out," Ash replied.

Silence followed.

Ash did nothing, sitting down. Dawn looked around, but his Pokemon were use to Ash acting like this, so they stood there, unconcerned.

"Er... Blaze... Since I've meet your Pokemon, why don't I show you mine?" Dawn said, sounding forcefully cheery. Ash stared at her, "... Then we can train..." She finished quietly.

"Yeah. Sure," Ash said.

* * *

**I'm also going to be messing around with the cover pictures for the next few chapters, so tell me if there's one you like.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Shadows of the Past

**Where to start...**

**Basically****, I've been thinking about the current ending I had planned out for this story, but I decided I didn't like it much. I've been thinking a lot, and I've come up with an ending that I like much better than the current one. It fits better, is more interesting, and uses more of the characters I've been setting/needing to set up. But with the change of the ending, that means that some of the things I've had in past chapters don't work anymore.**

**So I'm going to be going back and editing some older chapters. Nothing major, but some parts are just out dated. Some just have grammatical errors. Others I just never liked in the first place. These edits won't be so big that you'll have to go back and reread them. If anything major is changed I'll tell you in the next chapter. The only big things I can think of right now is the scene where Ash catches Joltik (I no longer need Jotik, and I always thought that part was over done,) and I'll be changes some character's last names. I made the original last names sort of off the top of my head, and I don't like some of them.**

**So here's chapter seventeen, enjoy! Hopefully I can connect the Looker plot line with the main one soon, I just need to bring in a few more things to the story. :)**

* * *

Dawn glanced at Togekiss, both her and the fairy type seemed very uncomfortable with the attitude of Ash and his Pokemon. Togekiss felt bad for her trainer as Dawn attempted to make conversation, offering to introduce her other Pokemon.

"Sure," The boy replied, he didn't sound interested at all. Togekiss glanced at Dawn, then at the boy's Pokemon.

'Is... Is he always like this?' Togekiss asked the other Pokemon.

The Greninja shrugged, the Lucario shuffled his feet, and the Charizard was curled up in the shade, asleep. The Serperior and the Pidgeot glanced at each other, 'Usually,' The Serperior replied.

'He's worse around other humans,' The Pidgeot added, looking at her trainer in worry, 'This league has none nothing but destroying what's left of him.'

'He needs it,' Greninja muttered, 'Hiding in the forest didn't help him either, and I think him training in another forest only encourages old habits.'

'It gives him a sense of security,' The Serperior said, drawing her neck back, glaring down at the Greninja, 'Something he rarely has, you wouldn't want to take that from him, would you?'

Greninja shrugged, 'No, I don't. I just think he needs something else rather than solitude to make him comfortable. He needs to be able to keep a clear head if he's going to win this league.'

It didn't take long for Togekiss to realize that his Pokemon were almost unsure of the boy's behavior as she was.

Dawn brushed Togekiss's shoulder, and she looked up at her trainer. Dawn was holding her five other Pokeballs in her hands, ready to release them. But Dawn looked a bit nervous, like she did before a contest, except for there was no excitement. This new environment just didn't have a happy or peaceful feel to it, and Dawn was looking to Togekiss for comfort. Togekiss nodded, and Dawn threw up her Pokeballs, releasing her current team.

A Piplup, Typhlosion, Roserade, Lopunny, and a Mamoswine came out in flashes of blue light. Most of them (All except Mamoswine,) took up a position and pose as if they were entering a contest. Togekiss did a quick scan; Ambipom, Pachirisu, and Vespiquen were the only ones of Dawn's Pokemon that were not present, probably in the PC.

Piplup immediately leapt into Dawn's arms, "Lup!" He cried, 'Dawn!'

Mamoswine glanced around, looked at Dawn. When he got no command he laid down, closing his eyes. Togekiss shook her head, the Pokemon was powerful, but just laid back.

Roserade, Typhlosion, and Lopunny immediately grouped together, chattering under their breath. They reminded Togekiss of a groups of teenage girls she had seen at festivals with her former trainer, Princess Salvia. Of course Dawn was a teenage girl, but she didn't group up with other girls like schools of starving Carvanha to only talk about pointless things.

"Hey, guys," Dawn said, kneeling down. The cheeriness in tone seemed less forced than when she had been talking to the boy, "Who's ready for some training?" Mamoswine opened one eye, interested. Piplup gave a happy nod.

'She's still into this competitive battling?' Roserade asked, crossing her floral arms, 'I thought she'd be out of this phase by now.'

'Give her some time,' Typhlosion said, 'Mama will back into contests real soon, she always does this.'

'Yeah,' Lopunny said quietly. Even though she was the one who had been with Dawn the longest (Besides Piplup), she was the not the leader of their little trio. Roserade, the newest member of Dawn's team, had quickly become the ring leader. Lopunny had been the most civilized of all of Dawn's Pokemon, in Togekiss's opinion, but still did whatever Roserade asked her and Typhlosion to do. Togekiss was amazed at how much Lopunny had changed after evolving, going from a cheery and energetic Buneary to a quiet and more withdrawn Lopunny. Her interests were still the same, but the way she expressed herself was vastly different.

Roserade watched Serperior with a glare as the grass snake slithered closer, inspecting the new comers. Serperior returned Roserade's glare easily, then proceeded to scan Lopunny and Typhlosion with her cold maroon eyes. Typhlosion looked at Roserade, while Lopunny adverted her eyes from the glare. Roserade got a sassy smile, approaching Serperior, 'I like your attitude,' Roserade said.

Serperior raised an eye ridge, 'I haven't even spoken to you yet.'

Roserade laughed, 'You have now,' Roserade glanced Serperior up and down, then got a smirk, 'Having another grass type around might not be so bad.'

Togekiss closed her eyes, the last thing she needed was another Pokemon in their little trio. Roserade's sassy attitude was bad enough when it rubbed off onto Typhlosion and Lopunny. The last thing was for it to spread to another team.

'Why do I get the feeling that they're going to get along too well?' Togekiss glanced over. Pidgeot was talking to her, shaking her head. And Togekiss agreed.

The Lucario jerked his head up, looking to the west of the clearing. He turned towards the boy, and the boy looked up as well. After a moment the boy said, "Look's like Garchomp finally decided to show up."

Togekiss looked up, and sure enough there was a Garchomp. The dragon type was standing at the edge the clearing, staring at Dawn. Togekiss tried to hold back a laugh, he looked so stunned that someone else was here. He had the same blank look that Ash's Gible would get sometimes. Finally he closed his jaw, coming towards them. Garchomp glanced back at Dawn on more time, then stared at his trainer, clearly shocked.

"Garchomp," The boy said, and there was an undertone of amusement in his voice, like he was holding back a laugh at Garchomp's actions, "This is Dawn, my tag battle partner."

'B-but-' Garchomp stuttered, 'But it's her-'

'This wouldn't happen if you'd stay around camp,' Serperior cooly, 'You might know what's going on.'

The boy stood up, stretching, "Well, it looks like they aren't leaving," He told his Pokemon, "Might as well humor them with training."

Togekiss was stunned and angry at this comment. Sure, the boy didn't seem to be the most out going, but he had still had help Dawn fly on her and had opened up his training grounds to her. But suddenly he was plain rude. Dawn looked hurt, but not surprised. This only made Togekiss more angry, had he been treating her like this the whole time? Togekiss was ready to give him a piece of her mind, but Piplup beat her.

The water type jumped out of Dawn's arms, running at the boy angrily. Piplup was full on ready to go into one of his yelling fits, but before he could get one peep out of his beak, the Charizard struck.

Togekiss thought that the monstrous lizard had been asleep, but as soon as Piplup came at his trainer, he made it quite clear that it was a ruse. The Charizard had uncoiled himself, springing in front of the boy, and grabbed the penguin Pokemon around the chest. He lifted the water type into the air with no effort, bringing the starter in front of his face.

'Look here,' He snarled, breathing hot air onto Piplup, 'I am currently tolerating you and your trainer's presence here. If I had it my way, both of you would be back at the Pokemon Center and I'd handle these stupid tag battles myself,' Smoke curled up from his nostrils, 'But I'm respecting my trainer's orders right now. But let me make one thing clear: If you come at my trainer like that again, you'll be waddling away with no feathers and more slashes than a Sandslash could make. _Got it?'_

With that he released Piplup, and the water type fell to the ground. The Charizard turned with a flick of his tail, and curled up once more in the shade. Dawn was holding her breath, and Togekiss was staring at the Charizard in a sort of a horror, because she could tell he meant every word of that threat. Piplup sat there, still processing what happened. The boy said nothing, but was watching his Charizard.

The Greninja and Garchomp were looking anywhere but Piplup, like they refused to acknowledge what happened. The rest of Dawn's Pokemon were glancing back and forth at each other, unsure of how to react. The Pidgeot was glaring at the Charizard angrily, and the Serperior shook her head, but didn't seem upset.

The Lucario was the first to move. He walked over to the Piplup, looking down at him with sympathy. He scooped up the water type in his arms, glancing back as his trainer and the Charizard as if he were doing something wrong. The Pidgeot nodded vigorously at the Lucario, who walked back over to Dawn. He held out Piplup, looking at Dawn apologetically.

"Um... Thank you," Dawn told the Lucario, scooping up the stunned Piplup. After a moment, Piplup came to his senses. An angry scowl came across an otherwise cute face. He was about to go into one of his tantrums, but a hard look from Dawn kept him quiet. She looked back at the boy, "Well girls," She replied, voice stiff, "It looks like they're ready to train."

Piplup nodded, approving of Dawn's tone. He failed to noticed that she had just called her team of Pokemon 'girls', despite Mamoswine and him being there. Of course this was natural with two-thirds of her current team being female.

The boy shrugged, letting her know that he could care less.

* * *

_She's not just about to get up and leave._ Lucario told Ash, _She's done everything to make sure she's here._

Ash shrugged off Lucario's comment. He didn't want Dawn to be here at all, even though he had allowed her to come, but that was only out of desperation for her to leave him alone. And so he could get away from _him._

Ash shuddered, yesterday, _only yesterday_, was when he saw that man again. He had looked into those cold eyes once more. Even though those eyes seemed to visit him every night, he still hadn't seen those eyes in person for such a long time. Not since that day when Misty had died.

"_I doubt that this will be our last meeting,"_ Was what the man said to Ash when he had killed Misty. It didn't take Ash long to realize that the man was taunting him- _Misty's death was a taunt._ She had died because of him, because they had wanted to hurt him. Ash's fingernails dug into his palms.

_He was here!_ Ash's mind screamed at him, _And you didn't do anything!_ His emotions were swallowing him, they were going to take over his mind again. His thoughts rushed, trying to control the onslaught of feelings rushing over him. They flooded his mind- he couldn't think, he couldn't focus. He couldn't breath. _He was back in the lake. He was drowning, he couldn't breath!_

"Are you even listening!?" Dawn cried, frustrated. Ash hadn't moved for nearly a minute, just standing there as she tried to talk. All his Pokemon were watching him, worried. Even Charizard had stopped his fake nap, standing next to Ash. Ash slowly wrapped his arms around himself.

"N-no," Ash said honestly, not even bothering to keep up his cold attitude with Dawn. He blinked several times. He wasn't drowning, he was at the league. Training. _Focus,_ Ash told himself, _By Arceus's plates, focus!_

_They never listened to him. Brock didn't even let him talk, let him say what had really happened. They didn't listen to him!_ Ash's hands went to his head, "Stop," He whispered to himself.

Lucario frowned, _Master, _he said, _What's wrong?_

"I'm fine..." Ash whispered back, causing Dawn to give him a weird look.

_You're not fine! Your aura is out of control, more than usual!_ Lucario snapped, taking a step towards him, _Your emotions are!_

"Shut up!" Ash shouted, and Dawn took a step back. It appeared to her that Ash was talking to nobody. She gave her Pokemon a quick glance, now questioning this boy's sanity, "I told you I was fine!" Ash glared at Lucario, "Leave me alone."

Charizard narrowed his eyes at Lucario, lips curling back into a snarl. Charizard didn't seem angry though, but more excited to have an excuse to do something with Lucario.

"Um... Are you alright?" Dawn asked, her voice filled with genuine concern.

Ash didn't know if he wanted to yell, scream, laugh, or cry. His body wanted to lash out, to voice and act on this anger and frustration in him. His mind wanted to break down and cry, release everything he'd been holding back. The pressure was building up in him, like when someone shook up a can of soda- once opened, it explode everywhere. His attempts to keep everything buried were failing. The more he tried to controls things the more out of control they got for him. Everything was just slipping through his fingers.

"What do you think!?" Ash yelled at Dawn, patience snapping, "_Do I look fine!?_ Does it seem like everything is blissful!?" His hands curled into fists, "_Because it isn't! _I am trying to get through this hell but there's no freaking end in sight! I spend everyday just trying to get through the next, only to have more things throw themselves at me!" Dawn took a step back, and Charizard redirected his gaze to Ash with concern, yet almost a fearful look in his eyes, "I've been left with nothing but burning shambles that I somehow need to put back together into my life! And- and- and-" Ash panted, huffing to catch his breath. Dawn was watching him, but Ash's next words weren't angry or loud, "And I can't do this," Ash whimpered, "I can't do this anymore," Ash covered his face, "He's here, he's here, I can't do this. I can't stop him, I can't face him," Ash sunk to his knees, "Help me," He whispered, "Please help me, I can't do this."

_Master?_ Lucario asked gently, worried.

"I saw him," Ash whispered to his Pokemon, "He's here, he's here."

Charizard wrapped his arms around Ash, rumbling softly. Dawn watched as the black shape shook in the lizard's arms. Guilt and worry crashed down on her, this boy had seemed to be a cool, calm, and arrogant person. Now she was watching that same person break down in front of her.

Dawn had misjudged him. Her Pokemon seemed very confused, for most of them this was there first time seeing the boy, but she had seen more. She had seen how desperately he had pushed her away, was that simply to hide all this stress he'd been feeling? Dawn took a deep breath, and returned all her Pokemon expect for Piplup. The Charizard glared up at her, as if this were all her fault.

Perhaps it was.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said quietly, not sure if he was listening to her or not, "I'm sorry for how I treated you. I thought you were some stuck up, proud brat, but obviously I was wrong. I don't quite understand what is going on, but I'm sorry."

Ash was listening to her.

He took in a soft breath, even though she was apologizing for something completely different, she didn't understand what it was for him to hear that. To hear someone from his past life, someone that didn't believe him, say sorry. He knew that her apology was for something else, but the idea was enough to calm Ash down for a moment. He took in a straggling breath, and was surprised by how calm he felt. He sat there for a moment, savoring the feeling. For just a second he wasn't afraid, he wasn't angry.

"I forgive you," Ash whispered back to Dawn. She relaxed just a bit, but Ash wasn't forgiving her for these last few days. In his mind, he was forgiving her for everything.

For that moment he felt peace he had long desired to feel.

* * *

Agent Looker looked around at Agent Walker's former office. The place was messy, just like Walker always was, but there was a hollow feel to the room. Like it knew that Walker would never walk in here again.

Looker sighed, taking another step into the office. He remembered how the Chief had told him that they had found the Ketchum case in Walker's office, which he had without permission. That made Looker wonder if there could possibly be anything within the office that Looker could link with Walker's death.

Looker thought back to what he had overheard with the Chief. He wanted to believe that had simply walked in on a random, meaningless conversation, but he knew that wasn't right. Why would the Chief be so far from his office, into a break room he had no connection with, to take a private call? And the things the Chief had said, what was he covering up? Who was he talking too? What had they rushed into? It sounded like the Chief and this mysterious figure were working on something together, but what?

Looker sighed, the Chief was trustworthy. He was the man that had giving Looker a place to go. Whatever was going on wasn't his to barge in on.

But the phrase 'covering up' just didn't sound good...

_No!_ He needed to focus on his case! He needed to find this person who had killed Walker, to find the person who had taken the closest thing to a family Looker had. And he had a strong suspension on who it might be...

He shook his head, he couldn't jump to conclusions. He needed solid evidence first.

Looker started with the desk, piles of papers and notebooks covering the wooden table. A computer and a keyboard sat right in the middle, now covered with a thin layer of dust. Looker decided that he'd look through anything on the computer later, first he would tackle the mountains of paper that his partner had left behind.

Looker found an occasional sports magazine or picture between the case reports, the remains of Walker's not-so-secret hobby. Looker resisted a smile as he found a baseball magazine neatly hidden between some of Walker's assignments; he had gone out of his way to keep up his hobby even after multiple warnings from their supervisor, Turner. While there was nothing wrong a hobby itself, but all agents were suppose to leave everything from their life before when joining the agency, even their names. While something like a small hobby wasn't as enforced as something like having contacts with former friends or family, the agency still went out of their way to eradicate anything that could distract, expose, or put any of the agents at risk. Many agents would never seen their home regions again, a harsh, but necessary way to live in their work force.

Looker wondered if he had any hobbies before.

He found himself surprised thinking about his _before._ Especially when none of the agents were allowed to talk about the lives they had before they came to work for the International Police. But even if they could talk about, Looker wouldn't have anything to talk about.

About fifteen years ago Looker had woken up on a southern island in Hoenn, soaking wet and washed up on the beach. The locals had taken care of him when they found him lying there unconscious, but once he had come around he found that he had no idea how he had gotten there. In fact, he couldn't remember a thing about himself or his past. A doctor had found no signs a concussion or brain trauma, or anything that could have triggered his amnesia.

The local police department had done a search, but couldn't find anything that could be about him or any missing reports for anyone like him. A therapist tried to help him, but Looker could not recall a thing from his past; no name, family, or home. The only thing he remembered was a bright flash of light. Looker had spent a long time trying to figure out what this light could have been. Perhaps an explosion on a ship that had knocked him out to sea? Or maybe some random photoshoot from his unremembered past.

Eventually the police had passed his case up to the International Police while he was pasted from various doctors and counselors that tried to help him remember or figure out how he had gotten his strange amnesia. The only thing they were able to figure out about him is that he had an unusually quick mind. One doctor had spent his whole time with him showing his complex puzzles and patterns, all of which Looker was able to solve with ease.

Then came the day a member of the International Police finally came to talk to him. It had been about two months since he had been found. Looker closed his eyes for a moment, remembering.

* * *

Flashback:

"_So you're the John Doe we've been hearing about," The agent said with a smile._

"_One thing I know for sure is that my name most certainly isn't John," A younger Looker replied._

_The man raised an eyebrow, "You are aware that the name 'John Doe' is simply a term used for people whose identity is unknown-"_

"_Trust me," Looker said, "I know. That's all they've been calling me, but..." Looker looked off a bit, "It just doesn't feel right. I know it's just sort of a place holder, but I just don't like being called that."_

_The agent smiled a bit, then scanned Looker with interest, "Then what would you like me to call you? Is there perhaps a name you remember from your past at all?"_

_Looker paused, thinking. He knew that he wouldn't remember a thing, like usual, but he had quickly learned that people (usually the doctors) took offence when he at least didn't try. After a moment, he shook his head, "No. Nothing."_

_The agent scribbled something down on a clipboard._

"_Well then... If not a name then a place? An image? A face of some sort?"_

_Looker frowned, looking at the agent, "Are you really a member of the International Police, or some doctor in disguise or something? What's with all the questions?"_

_The agent laughed, "Sorry, you must have been getting a lot of questions like these recently, haven't you? I am simply trying to get a full grasp on the situation. The more I know the more I can try to help you."_

"_No, you're fine..." Looker muttered, "I just wish I had some answers, but all I get are questions..."_

"_Would it help if I moved onto another topic then?" He asked, and Looker nodded, "In that case, I've had some of my agents do what the local officers have done; look for possible missing people reports that could possibly be you, except we weren't limited to the Hoenn region's database. Unfortunately we couldn't find any sort of match for someone that could possible be you."_

_Something in the back of Looker's mind found this strange about how casual this man was about that. Looker would think it would take a bit more to search through every region's 'missing peoples' list. And wouldn't there be at least some form of a close match? Perhaps show him a few to see if it was a possible matchup?_

_But disappointment crushed out that small detail. Some hope that someone out there was looking for him now seemed very bleak. Looker lowered his head frustrated and dejection filling him at once, "I guess I really have nowhere to go..." Looker muttered, "Now what...?"_

"_Now sir, don't get down so quickly. It is always possible that-"_

"_No," Looker said, surprising himself just as much as the man, "Don't try to reassure me. It will only lead to more disappointment in the future," He said this without thinking, like the missing part of him was use to disappointment and lost._

_That wasn't reassuring._

_The agent paused, then nodded, "That is a harsh, but a good way to approach things. Cutting right to the chase. You have a good attitude," The man scanned Looker up and down, their eyes meeting._

_Looker got the vague impression that he had seen those eyes before._

"_Normally at this point," The agent said, "I'd have you go with a lesser department where they'd help get settled; find a place for you to live, help you get a job. Basically to help you start a new life. But for you there may be another option."_

_Looker was surprised by this, "What sort of option?"_

_The man studied him again, "Tell me, what do you know about the International Police."_

_Looker furrowed his brow, "Um... I guess you're like the other policemen, but you work, well, internationally, in any region."_

"_Can you tell me some of these regions?"_

"_Hoenn, Kanto, Johto," He shrugged, "Sinnoh."_

_The agent nodded, "And how are they located to each other?"_

_Looker found himself replying without even thinking, "Kanto and Johto are next to each other, while Sinnoh is to the north. Hoenn is a large body of land to the south. Unova and Kalos are to the east."_

"_What type of Pokemon is Emolga, and where would you find one?"_

"_An electric-flying type, native to Unova and Kalos. They are pretty rare although not the most powerful, but they still sale for a decent price," Looker said, and a frown crossed his face, "... Where did that come from...?"_

"_This is what I find interesting," The agent said, "You cannot recall anything personal, like a name or family. Yet you can recall Pokemon and information about them. This world and the regions make sense to you. Of course you have probably heard the names and such while you've been here, it still feels natural to you."_

"_Which means...?" Looker asked._

"_One of the doctors you saw told me you had amazing problem solving skills. Take this along with the things you were just saying, it seems you still have a basic knowledge of this world despite your memories being gone. While cases of anemia with people losing memories of their past are uncommon, they still lose more than what you did. Some may forget how certain items work or various laws. They may understand what a Pokemon is, but not remember all the names and typings, especially not without seeing it. They don't just forget themselves, but also many things in our world._

"_Yet while talking to some of your doctors and caretakers, you've handled things remarkably well. Electronics, Pokeballs, common courtesy, you still know it all. I've seen other amnesics, and some struggle with everyday things. You've had no trouble have any sort except for the fact that you have no idea who you are. For someone that has forgotten everything, you still have a lot. Even if you don't recognize that at the moment."_

"_Oh," Was all Looker said._

_The agent looked back down at his clipboard, "And like I said, one of your doctors reports your above average problem solving skills, and well... Memory," Looker open his mouth, but the agent interrupted him, "Not of your past, of course but you still seem to be able to memorize things easily, you also seem to notice and remember the smallest details of a situation."_

"_And what does all that mean to you?" Looker asked._

"_I think you'd be a great International Police agent," The agent replied._

_Looker stared at him, "Me?"_

"_Yes. Of course you'd need training and such... But I think you'd do really well. You're smart, as I have already mentioned, you are also adaptive. You walked into this whole situation calmly and have learned how to handle in with very little time and knowledge. You are young and in good shape, and then, there is your amnesia."_

_Looker frowned, "I do not see how having amnesia would make me a good agent in anyway. In fact, it would seem to make things worse."_

_The agent looked up, "For that part to make sense you must understand how the agents work and are chosen. Being a member of the International Police puts many of our agents in dangerous and undercover situations. Agents make enemies very easily when in the field. In order to protect our agents and their love ones they must leave their past behind. We cut off all contact with friends and family. We even leave behind our names. This ensures that our agents do not have their pasts used against them. While this helps, it is also stressful on our agents. The are leaving behind their entire lives in order to help the agency. The reason why I think your amnesia would help you is because-"_

"_Is because I have no past to leave behind," Looker finished, "I wouldn't have to deal with that extra stress because I don't have anything to lose."_

_The agent nodded, "Correct. It would also give you a place to go, a 'new start'."_

_Looker rocked back and forth a bit, "Um... are you even allowed to offer people to join the International Police? You'd think they'd limit that to well... higher ups."_

_The agent stared at him for several seconds, then laughed, "Did I forget to introduce myself!? I am so sorry! I am the Chief, the leader of the International Police."_

_Looker's eyes widened, "The_ leader_?" He asked, stunned, "Why on earth would the leader be talking to me about my small case?!"_

_The Chief laughed again, "I only became the Chief about two years ago. I was an agent before that. I had nothing to do today and most of our other agents were busy looking in on other cases. I choose to come talk to you since it has been a while since I have had a regular case. It has been a refreshing break, and I may have found us a new agent. Well, if you choose to accept my offer."_

"_Um... Well..." Looker frowned, his momentary shock over, "That... That is a really big offer, but... But what if I get my memory back? What if I really do have somewhere to go? A family waiting for me? But if I'm part of the International Police then... then I really couldn't go back to them, could I?"_

_The Chief's look seemed to soften a bit, but his eyes seemed amused, "That is why I am giving you a choice. A place to go, but you would be forfeiting any past you might have or remember."_

_Looker chewed his lower lip._

_The Chief stood up, "How about I give you some time to think on this?" He asked, "I need to return to headquarters for now anyways."_

_Looker nodded, "That would help."_

_The Chief smile, strolling towards the door. Looker followed him, watching the Chief as he stepped outside, pulling out a Pokeball, "I will speak to you again soon," The Chief said to Looker, releasing a huge Hydreigon. The dark type glared at Looker with three pairs and dark, empty, red eyes. Looker shuddered, returning his gaze to the Chief._

"_Sir?" He called._

"_Yes?" The Chief asked, turning._

"_I- I don't remember anything. But..." Looker shook his head, "But I swear I have seen you before."_

_The Chief didn't blink, "Is that so? We will talk more later, but for now I must be off."_

_With that he mounted the Hydreigon, taking off into the air, leaving a very confused Looker behind._

* * *

**I'm still messing around with the covers, so let me know if there's one that you like.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Resurfacing

**I'm going to be answering guest review questions at the beginning of each chapter. Since I usually reply to questions in reviews from people with accounts, I think I should do the same with guest reviews.**

**Tamago: **_ "Just wondering, will you include the new Ash Greninja? Or will that new concept just be ignored for story purposes?"_

**I was wondering that for a while as well, at first I was wondering if I should cut Greninja completely and replace him with another water type, but after seeing the XY and Z opening it seems that that Ash-Greninja is a form, not Greninja's permanent look. Before I make a final decision I want to see Ash-Greninja officially in the anime. For now I just have it that Ash lost his connection to Greninja (and most of his other Pokemon) after Pikachu's and the others' death, forfeiting Greninja's ability to access that form. This may also be the reason I may not give Ash mega evolution.**

**Average Comment:** _"Wait a minute... either Master Geno or The Chief is the bad guy. Maybe both? __But that's just a theory, A GAME THEORY!"_

**Maybe both... maybe just one... Maybe none... You'll have to see :)**

**And a Game Theory reference, nice.**

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews guys, I love reading them! That's what makes writing fanfiction so much fun! :D**

**Sorry for the long breaks between updates, I just needed a short break from this story. I have so much detail I want to put in, but I really need to start pulling the whole story together and start getting to the reveals!**

**Like I said last chapter, I'm going to be making small updates so some of the older chapters. Chapter One's update should be uploaded right after this one, I'll put the list of changes to that chapter at the bottom of this one so you won't have to go back and reread it.**

**Anyways, enough news and stuff, enjoy chapter eighteen!**

* * *

_Idiot._ Charizard thought as he supported Ash. _Forgiving someone who never even gave him a chance._ But even now that was not his main concern:

"_I saw him, he's here, he's here,"_ Ash had said. Charizard's claws curled protectively around his trainer. Why hadn't he let him out? He could have dealt with the murderer with a single Fire Blast! A growled shook the back of Charizard's throat, he knew that attacking the 'great' Pokemon Master would cause enough backlash and definitely get them captured. Charizard's lips curled, what was the worst thing that could happen? Yes, he would probably be killed, and yes, Ash would be arrested for sure with probably no chance of getting out. But was that really that bad thing?

He had been ready to die every since the trial had started. When he and Ash had escaped he had left with the knowledge that he could die if they were caught or while trying to escape. Death was something Charizard had longed quiet fearing, it something that seemed to hover over him like a shadow. He would be just fine going to the grave knowing that Ash was safe and that the killer had been taken care of. And as for Ash...

As much as Charizard hated to admit it, and as cruel as it sounded, he believed his trainer would be safer behind bars. Charizard cringed a bit just thinking about it, but it was true. Ash would be able to get any medication or treatment he needed there. He would never have to worry about food or shelter again. He would be able to see his mother again, and perhaps even his other Pokemon. And most importantly there couldn't be a repeat of what Ash tried to do at Lake Valor. Ash would be safe, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Ash slowly pulled himself out of Charizard's arms, taking deep breaths. _Focus. _He told himself, _Just think of anything else, anything but this._

"I-" Ash took another deep breath, "I'm sorry you had to see that," Ash finally said, his voice steady and cold again. Dawn blinked, once more surprised at the sudden transition of his mood.

In reality Ash's mood hadn't changed one bit, he had just managed to gain control of himself, for now.

"T-that's fine..." Dawn muttered back, staring down at her feet, unsure of what to make of the situation now.

Ash rubbed his head, trying to think, "I suppose you came here to train, so let's get to it," He said.

Dawn stared at him, "You mean that you still want to train, even- even after that?"

Ash chuckled darkly, "Call that a typical day, minus the fact that someone was here to watch it."

Dawn frowned, "Um... so this happens often? Maybe you should, well, er- see someone about that?" She asked uncertainly. Charizard gave her a glare as if she had asked him the most insulting question to his trainer, and Dawn tried to avoid the lizard's eyes. Piplup on the other hand returned the glare right back at the fire type, still upset about what had happened earlier.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Ash asked, his tone wry. Dawn quickly tried to say something else, but he cut her off, "Because if so, you're not far off. I don't think crazy is the word through, but most certainly not the word 'sane'."

"Heh..." Dawn laughed uncertainly, but after a moment she realized that he was serious, "Please tell me you don't you really think that," She muttered, but just Ash shrugged.

"He does," A voice called, "Unfortunately more than he should."

Ash, Dawn, and all the Pokemon jumped at the new voice, and Ash wheeled around as someone walked into the clearing. Charizard sprang in front of Ash, down on all fours, snarling. A faint smile was pressed onto the visitor's lips, and continued approaching without any fear of Charizard.

The girl was probably in her twenties, with dark green hair swept back under a white sunhat with a pink ribbon on the rim. Her summer dress did not seem fit for being way out in the woods, but there was no dirt or anything on the white fabric. She could have just walked out of the city, but there were at least a mile from the Indigo League.

Charizard snarled, advancing on the girl. She smiled, kneeling as Charizard approached. She held out her hand, allowing him to sniff her hand like he was a Growlithe she wanted to pet. Charizard paused, unsure of this action, "Why, hello Charizard," She said pleasantly as Charizard got a even more confused look on his face, she stroked the top of his head, "You seem to be doing well, you've been holding up?"

Charizard's eyes suddenly flashed with recognition, and he jerked his head up, going back onto two legs. Ash's other Pokemon shared confused glances at this mystery women, and Dawn looked at Ash for an explanation, but the boy looked just as uncertain.

"Who are you?" Ash snapped.

The girl looked up at Ash, her dark blue eyes gleaming with humor, "Don't recognize me? That's fine I suppose," She studied Ash for a moment, and he felt increasing pressure growing in his head, and he stiffened, "Going by 'Blaze' now? I see, I suppose that's understandable. I'll have to remember that, don't want to slip up, would I. Now who is this girl?" The woman turned her focus to Dawn, and the coordinator could have sworn her eyes were glowing under the hat, "Hmm," She muttered, like she wasn't please with Dawn, "Tag battles... looks like your luck hasn't gotten much better... Blaze."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dawn huffed, insulted, "And how did you even know that?"

The women was no longer looking at Dawn though, now walking around Charizard, "Added a few more scars to your collection in the last few years, haven't you," She said, she turned back to Ash, "Hope you weren't doing anything reckless with him," She asked, and her eyes gleamed again. Ash's hand went up to his head, cringing as the sudden psychic pressure bore down on his mind with more might than before.

Images appeared in Ash's mind, brief flashes of events of the last two years zooming through his head like someone had thrown his mind into fast forward. Ash began to panic, trying to throw off the dreaded and familiar feeling of the psychic powers, but he was powerless against the force. He stumbled, "Stop," He muttered, eyes wide, "Please stop!" His tone sounding helpless and desperate.

The pressure relented.

"Hoenn," She muttered, "Better place for you than Sinnoh, you made a good choice."

Ash's heart was racing, "What are you doing here?" He snarled at her, now recognizing the person. Charizard was still by the woman's side, watching her with interest.

"Don't you know the league rules Blaze? I'm a gym leader, I'm required to be here," The woman's eyes narrowed, "The question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Training," Ash growled aggressively, but he was taking cautious steps back, as if he were afraid of her.

Dawn glanced between them, "Um... What am I missing here?"

The girl paused, giving Dawn a tight smile, "Oh, my apologies. I'm Sabrina, like leader of the Saffron City gym here in Kanto," Sabrina looked Dawn up and down, "And you are Dawn, a coordinator from Sinnoh, yet you're participating in the Master League. Interesting."

Dawn took a step back, "Um... How do you know that?"

"I told you get out of my head!" Ash roared at her, "And stay away from others as well... You'll drive us all insane..."

Charizard gave Ash a disapproving glare, "I wasn't in any body's head just now," Sabrina corrected, holding up a finger, "I was simply reading your current thoughts. They pop out at me, I can't help but sense them."

"Lier," Ash breathed, "I felt and saw, you tried to go through my memories," He shuttered, face paling under his hood, "A-again."

Sabrina shrugged, "Yes, I did. A few minutes ago though, I stopped when you asked me too."

"You shouldn't done it in the first place!" Ash yelled at her.

Dawn and Piplup shared a confused glance, while Lucario stepped forward, eyes gleaming with interest. _Sabrina? Like the 'Lady Sabrina' psychic Elgyem talks about? The Lake Valor Sabrina?_ He asked telepathically, hoping she could understand him.

"Yes," Sabrina said to Lucario, ignoring Ash's cringes at his fighting type's questions, "The 'Lake Valor' Sabrina," She frowned briefly, "But 'Lady Sabrina'? That Elgyem is too sweet," She approached Lucario, hand outstretched, "May I?" She asked.

Lucario nodded uncertainly as Ash shouted, "No!" And Sabrina laid two fingers on Lucario's forehead, closing her eyes. Lucario shuttered as he felt her presence enter his mind.

_I'll try to avoid anything personal,_ Sabrina's voice echoed in Lucario's mind, _I simply want to understand how you came to met Ash._

Lucario tried to brace himself, but Sabrina dove right into his mind. Her psychic powers seemed to sweep through his mind with great intensity, pulling up memories. She didn't focus too much on them, like she was just glancing over them, but they brought back sensations from that time; The smell of fire burning the day Hunter J captured him, the taste of Oran berry pie on his tongue, the sound of Lucarios' sparring in the training fields.

Lucario had the feeling that the memories would feel much more realistic if Sabrina spent more time on each memory. After a moment Sabrina withdrew her hand, along with her presence from Lucario's mind. He stumbled a bit, bracing himself on Garchomp as he tried to regain his balance. He quickly retreated back at the look Garchomp was giving him though.

"You are a Lucario named Archer from the Lucario Kingdom, and had the ability to use aura and the move Aura Sphere even as a Riolu," Sabrina said, "After struggles at home you left your family and throne behind, searching for... a certain trainer," Sabrina said, avoiding using Ash's name, "And during that time you met... Blaze and joined his team, and have been training with him ever since, even though you struggle with your teammates," Sabrina glanced at Charizard, who shrugged.

Ash was shaking with rage, "If you so much as try to enter someone else's mind with me around," He growled, "I'm going to have Charizard incinerate you."

Sabrina laughed, throwing an arm around Charizard, "He wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Charizard shook his head, "But back to the matter at hand," Sabrina said, looking at Ash, and a angry look past over her, "How stupid are you!? What are you thinking, being _here!?"_

Ash looked away from her, avoiding eyes contact, "T-that's none of your business. J-just stay away from me!"

Sabrina crossed her arms, "Don't tell me," She whispered, almost hissing, "That you're risking everything just so you could be in the Master League."

"I won't need to tell you, will I?" Ash snarled, "You just think you have the right to pluck any information you want, don't you? You don't even stop to think how it will affect anyone, do you?!" Ash yelled.

Sabrina flinched a bit, "I did what I had to had the time. I can't believe that you're still mad about that though," She said calmly.

"Mad?" Ash asked, "_Mad?_ Do you have any idea of what you did to me!?" Ash was shaking harder than before, "You made relive those moments," He whispered, "You made me see the worst moments of my life like they were happening again, and it wasn't just that one time," His voice trembled, "Every time... Every time I think of that too hard of those times, it happens. It feels like it's happening again... Over and over..." His voice rose to a loud yell, "_You made me see my friends' death over and over!"_

Sabrina watched him and he panted, trying to catch his breath. Charizard left Sabrina's side, going up to Ash, pressing his head against his shaking trainer, "Zar..."

"Can't you just leave me alone...?" Ash muttered to Sabrina, "You've done enough to me..."

Sabrina sighed, then nodded, "Yes. I'll leave for now, I was unaware that the flashbacks were that vivid and were still lasting, even after two years. I will see if there is anything I can do, I only want to help you... Blaze."

Ash refused to look at her, "I- I don't want your help... I didn't want it before, I didn't _need_ help before... You shouldn't have interfered..."

Charizard gave Ash a wild looked.

Sabrina took out a Pokeball, releasing an Alakazam, "Blame me all you want, but it wasn't me that saved you. Your Pokemon did. I only helped you recover."

Ash said nothing.

"Alakazam, Teleport," Sabrina said, and the psychic type's eyes began to glow. Both he and Sabrina became outlined in a white light, and were teleported away.

* * *

Cilan lashed against his bindings as he woke up, unsure of where he was this time. His last week had been like this: dragged, beaten, and bound from place to place. Despite the blindfold on him, he knew that he was currently in the back of vehicle or trailer of some sort, because he was bouncing every time the horrible drive met a bump or made a sudden turn. He gritted his teeth tightly as the driver made another sharp turn.

He was thrown against the wall, head throbbing. He sat there for a moment, trying to breathe through his nose, thinking. He had a gag stuffed in his mouth and a piece of cloth covering his mouth and eyes, preventing him from seeing or breath. After a moment, he began rubbing his head against the wall, trying to slide the blindfold off. His efforts paid off, the piece of cloth sliding off his eyes and down onto his neck, hanging there like a loose bandana. Eyes blinking, he took in his surroundings.

He seemed to be in the back of a moving van, or something similar. There was a small window on the back of the door, letting in a little bit of moonlight into his surroundings. There were a few boxes and coolers stacked in one corner, and Cilan was grateful that it hadn't fallen over on top of him yet. He looked down at the clothes on him. The remains of his hiking outfit were ripped, covered in dirt and had a few spots of his blood on them. A rope bound his legs together and his arms behind his back. The stip of cloth acting as a gag sat uncomfortably in his mouth, taking all his will power not to throw up at the feeling of it. The only time it was out was when he was eating the spare meals his captors fed him.

Cilan rubbed the back of his head against the wall again, trying to get the cloth on his mouth off in the same way as his blindfold. As soon as the cloth joined his blindfold around his neck he coughed out the gag in his mouth onto the floor, which was soaked with his saliva. Cilan sat there for a moment, greedily taking in deep breaths. His captors wouldn't be too happy about that, but what did he care about making them happy? Cilan closed his eyes, if he had only left for the gym sooner he could have been closer to civilization, and perhaps avoided this situation all together.

Perhaps six or seven months ago Cilan had decided that after a few years of struggling at the gym that he needed a break, and had left for northern Unova for solitary training. He had heard stories at people doing that, leaving home for intense training, but he had never expected to be so... well, lonely. Even with his team of Pokemon, (which was now joined by a few of Iris's since her death,) he missed human company. Cilan had long stopped counting the days he had been out, but had decided that it was time for him to return home.

But only after a day of heading back down from the mountains, he had been attacked, beaten into unconsciousness and had awakened bound and captured. His captors had been quick, leaving the mountains within a few days, taking him south. He had no idea what they wanted from him, but he had a good idea of who they were.

Team Rocket.

But these people weren't anything like the trio that had followed him, Iris, and Ash through Unova. These men had been harsher and seemed to actually know how to be criminals, avoiding any large city and sticking to the 'scenic routes' as they smuggled Cilan to... where ever they were taking him.

That's what bothered Cilan, he had no idea why they wanted him.

Brakes suddenly squealed, and the van came to a screeching halt, throwing Cilan onto his face. He groaned, trying to sit up as he heard the doors of the van open, then slam shut. He could hear the Rocket members talking quietly to themselves as the lifted up the back door of the van. Cilan squinted his eyes as two bright flashlights were shown on him.

"Looks like he's awake," One of the four people said, hopping into the van. He grabbed Cilan by his shirt, roughly dragging him out of the van. Cilan considered thrashing, but he wasn't in the mood for another black eye. They threw him down onto the ground, giving Cilan a mouthful of sand. Cilan awkwardly pushed himself to his knees, struggling to do so with his arms and legs tied up, and began coughing up the sand, gagging at the texture. He could hear water lapping up against the sand, were they at a beach of some sort?

The Rockets were grabbing a few things out of the van, going through the boxes and coolers, loading anything they thought was worthwhile into their bags. One of them paused, picking up Cilan's fallen gag. She turned, looking at Cilan, and she got a smirk on her face, "Trying to escape, were you?"

Cilan panicked, "N-no!" The connoisseur cried, "I- I was struggling- er- breathing! I felt like I was suffocating in that thing!" Which was sort of true, but it wasn't like he was dying or anything, "I was just trying to get a decent breath of air!"

She looked at Cilan for a moment, the red 'R' on her jacket gleaming. After a moment she snorted, throwing the gag back into the van. She pulled out a pocket knife, flipping it open, and Cilan's eyes went wide. He tried backing away, but it was hard to move on the sandy beach. The Rocket member rolled her eyes, "Stop struggling," She snapped, pushing Cilan onto his back. She swung the knife, slicing through the ropes tying his feet, "I'm not dragging you around if your awake, you can move yourself."

Cilan let out a small shaky breath of relief as she pocketed the knife, and then she returned to join the three other Rocket's on combing the van. After a minute they seemed satisfied with what they found, throwing the unwanted objects back into the van. One of the members, the leader of the small group from what Cilan could tell, tossed the keys to the female member, "Move the van closer to the shore line, not in the water though. She jumped into the driver's seat, and the van roared to life as Cilan stumbled to his feet, ankles aching. He stayed close to the other members, not wanting to look like he was trying to run away. The van was parked and the girl got out, leaving the keys on the driver's seat. Three of the four members pulled out a Pokeball, releasing the Pokemon inside.

A Gyarados, Victreebel, and a Magmar appeared on the dark beach. _All Kanto Pokemon,_ Cilan noted as the Pokemon looked towards their trainers.

"Victreebel, use Acid," The person that had dragged Cilan out of the van ordered, and a purple ooze was launched from the grass types large mouth at the van. The sludge sizzled on contact, eating away and the metal frame at the car. They watched in silence for a moment as the Victreebel launched several more in various places on the van.

The leader of the group turned to the Magmar and Gyarados, "The rest of you use Flamethrower."

The Magmar and Gyarados opened their mouths, releasing a bright red flame at the van. Cilan took a few stumbling steps back, not wanting to be anywhere near it when the gasoline caught fire. The Rockets and the Pokemon retreated with Cilan, watching the van burn. _They're getting rid of any evidence,_ Cilan noted. The rest of the Pokemon, except Gyarados were recalled to their Pokeballs. The flames continued to eat away at the car, which suddenly engulfed a large wave of flames as the gas line was caught on fire.

"Hydro Pump," The leader said as the flames died down. The sea serpent slunk forward, opening its gaping jaws. A high pressured blast of water was launched that the charred remains of the van, which was nearly unrecognizable now. The flames died instantly, the metal hissing and warping as the water made contact. Smoke curled up from the wreck, drifting into the quiet night sky.

The Gyarados pressed his head against the van, briefly glowing red. The Strength attack allowed the water type to shove the van into the water. He continued pushing the van out to sea, until the waves pulled out into the ocean. The hunk of metal began to sink, and the Gyarados turned, swimming back towards the beach. He dragged himself back onto the land, lowering his head to his trainer, the leader.

"Get moving," The female Rocket snapped at Cilan, giving him a shove. Cilan stumbled forward, towards the Gyarados. The leader of the small group had mounted the Gyarados right behind it's head. He was holding onto its crest, waiting for his team mates. The two other males climbed aboard, feet tucked into the ridges on its body for balance. Cilan looked up and down at water type, realizing at they wanted him to get on as well.

"I-I can't climb with my hands tied," Cilan muttered quietly as the girl stood behind him threatenly. She let out snort, looking at her teammates. They shrugged, obviously wanting to get moving.

"Hold still," The girl muttered, and Cilan heard the sound of her knife slashing the ropes tying his hands behind his back. He let out a gasp as his left hand got a sharp pulse of pain. He pulled his now-free hands in front of him, watching blood formed from his thumb to the back of his hand. Cilan gritted his teeth, feeling a bit woozy at seeing his own blood. The girl laughed, "Told you to hold still, now get on the Gyarados."

Cilan carefully mounted the sea serpent, trying to hold his hand in a position so it could stop bleeding, but the blood kept pooling. Cilan sat behind on one of the Gyarados's ridges, trying to get in the same position as the Rockets. The girl jumped onto the Gyarados, and the leader gave a sharp command. The water type thrusted itself off the shore and into the cool water. The Pokemon was floating on top of the water as it swam. The water soaked Cilan's shoes and the bottom of his pants, but other than that the ride was dry.

Cilan looked down to study his hand. It hadn't stopped bleeding, and the scales in front of him were now painted red. His right hand went to his neck, where his blindfold and the other cloth still sat. He untied the cloth that they had used to cover his mouth and wound it around his hand, tying it off. The cloth started to turn red, but hopefully the temporary bandage would work.

"Go two degrees south," One of the men said, holding a small device. The leader nodded, adjusting their course.

Cilan hesitated, "W-where are you taking me?" He dared to ask. At first no one answered him, and he didn't have the guts to ask again.

"To Kanto," The leader finally answered.

"You're _swimming_ all the way to Kanto!?" Cilan cried, these people were crazy! Kanto was on another continent!

"Do you think we're stupid?" The leader asked, tone cold, "We'd die in the first storm. We'll be only out on the water for perhaps ten more minutes. That's all the questions we'll be answering. One more word from you and you'll find the gag back on and you'll be riding in Gyarados's mouth."

Cilan took one glance at the Gyarados's large fangs, "Yes sir," Cilan muttered, falling silent.

"Good, you should be saving your voice for the Boss, it's rare that he requests an audience with someone outside our organization."

Cilan's mouth went dry, _W-what? The leader? That crazy guy that tried to capture Meloetta?_

The Rockets didn't exchanged any more words, with Cilan or among themselves, as the Gyarados pressed onward into the night. Eventually a small, rocky island, no larger than a house, came into view. There was a helicopter perched on top of rough 'island', blades spinning. A driver was waiting inside. Cilan now saw how they were getting to Kanto, but he still had no idea why they wanted _him,_ of all people.

* * *

**FINALLY I've officially put Sabrina in this story... I should have introduced her _way_ sooner... She has major a role in this story...**

**Sabrina's outfit is based off of that doll she'd carry around in the anime. That creepy doll... Also Charizard is very fond of Sabrina, probably the only human he likes after Ash and his mother. This is because Sabrina knows the real story and tries to helps Ash (even though he hates her...), and she helped Ash recover after the Lake Valor incident. Speaking of Lake Valor, we get some more info/clues about what happened there in this chapter.**

**We also learn that the reason that Ash's flashbacks are so vivid is because of when Sabrina viewing his memories of what happened after Lake Valor, Ash basically relives those moments if he thinks too hard about them. That's why he freezes up at random moments (Like in the battle where Pidgeot got hurt.) This is very stressful on him, making his PTSD worst, along with giving him a great fear/hatred of Sabrina.**

**Also Cilan and Team Rocket enter the story. There will probably only be one more POV from Cilan after this chapter, but both parts play an _important_ role to the story. Also Looker won't have a POV or a while (at the moment), only because his role in the story isn't for a little bit. He may be seen/mentioned, but most likely not from his POV.**

* * *

**Here's a brief little summary of what I changed/updated in chapter one. I recommend that you read this because I made minor changes that affect the story:**

Chapter One: Making the Hydreigon purposely go after Ash, adding a small battle between Pikachu and Hydreigon, slightly changing Iris's and Ash's reactions on Pikachu's death, improving/updating dialogue and descriptions as I see fit. Updating to my current writing style (ex: "Dragon-Type" to "dragon type"). Added some foreshadowing as well. Added how/when Tracey and Iris died. Added a better description of Misty's attacker as well, as well as the fact that he seemed familiar to Ash. Added a better battle description between Charizard and Blaziken. Add very small signs of Ash's growing PTSD and emotional struggles. Changed Brock's first reaction of Misty's body to shock and and stunned and in disbelief, rather him outright angry at Ash, but he still blames Ash in the end.


	19. Chapter 19 - Connecting Dots

**Guest Review Replies:**

**Peter Kim:** _"How far did Ash was in the XY series episodes before this fic begin? What about Bonnie and Cilian and do they think Ash did not kill off his friends? I wonder if Cilian and Boonie is one of those people that knows where, etc Ash is?"_

**Theoretically**** this story is suppose to take place some time after Kalos. But since Ash's Kalos journey is still on going right now, I'm trying to avoid the Kalos characters for now. I just don't know how the anime will end their story and I would like to stay close to the canon in this fanfic. Bonnie was younger when all of the murders took place, so she was kind of sheltered when everything happened. She believes what her brother believes, which is that Ash is guilty. As for Cilan, you'll see in this chapter.**

**Average Comment:** _"Wow, people read my comments? I thought most of the time I basically talk to myself."_

**I read all of the reviews, that's one of the best parts of writing fanfiction. :)**

**Zero Lunar: **_"... You might actually make me start reading Ash betrayal stories more often now... I'm glad that Sabrina has been introduced (probably the human I most anticipated seeing in this story), and that Cilan is playing a role as well. Chapters like this are worth the wait."_

**Sabrina is one of my favorite characters in this story, it's fun to write the interactions between her and Ash. She'll have more of a roll in the next chapter. I'm glad you like the story, thank you. :)**

* * *

**I think this is the first chapter without an Ash POV in it. (Originally there was, but I had to move it to the next chapter because this one was getting too long.) Even without Ash, this is probably one of the most important chapters in the story, there's going to be several reveals in it. It was fun to write, so enjoy chapter nineteen!**

* * *

"You seem rather quiet today," Brock commented as Dawn stared down at her Poketch. She had just gotten the name of her and Blaze's opponents for the first round of the double battles, two guys named Ritchie and Carson. She looked up at Brock with almost a pouting look on her face, "What's with that look?"

"I don't know," Dawn shrugged, "He's so confusing."

"Who?" Brock asked, "Your battle partner?"

"Yeah, Blaze. He doesn't make any sense. At first he just plain rude to me, trying to do everything to keep me away, then for a while after that he was somewhat pleasant," Dawn paused, "Then he just completely freaked out."

Brock frowned, "Did... Did he hurt you?"

Dawn shook her head, "He did say a few hurtful things, I guess, but I don't know if he meant them. He didn't do anything physically, if that's what you meant. I don't think he wanted to come near me. Well... He did push me at the banquet they had, put I was sort of pestering him a bit..." She looked down at her feet, "In the end we didn't get any training in, he just wanted to be alone after this psychic showed up out of nowhere," Dawn looked at Brock, "She said she was a Kanto gym leader, do you know her?"

Brock noticeably paled, "The only gym leader in Kanto that's a psychic is Sabrina."

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, that's her."

"Did she do anything to you?" Brock cried, and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I'm _fine_ Brock, she was just kind of creepy, that's all. Blaze seemed to know her, but he wasn't too happy seeing her. So do you know her?"

Brock nodded, "She rarely talked and would always be glaring at everyone during any gym leader meeting we had, back when I was taking care of the gym. I didn't fully realize how capable she was of doing things until me and Misty went to her gym."

"Why were you two... Oooh... Err, continue," Muttered Dawn, realizing he was referring to when he was traveling with Ash. It was rare enough that he was willing to mention it in some form, so Dawn knew better than to bring up _his_ name.

"Basically if anyone lost a battle to her she would turn them and the people around them into dolls and trap them in this toy box she had," Brock shuddered, "That was not fun. Her father managed to get us out, then- then _somebody_ thought it would be a 'brilliant' idea to challenge the gym _again,"_ Brock looked away, "Basically when h-_he_ lost he ran off, leaving me and Misty to be turned into dolls," Brock's fingers were twitching, moving like a tic he couldn't stop, "With help of a _wild _Haunter and Sabrina's father they were able to get Sabrina to stop and let everyone go, but I don't know how much of a change she went through."

Dawn was staring at him in shock, "And she's still a gym leader, even after all that?!"

Brock shrugged, "She was arrested a few years back, something to do with that psychic ban the International Police has in force. She was arrested for something about unlawful practice of psychic energy, taking over the gym from her father, and kidnapping. Surprisingly her family came forward to testify for her, even though her father lost his gym and her mother was turned into a doll for a time."

"So they just let her go?"

"She was just a kid when her powers got out of control, it basically consumed her. Eventually it was ruled that she had no control over herself during the time all of this took place, but since she had control now they could let her off with a warning. Basicly if she does anything else to that degree, willingly or not, she'll probably be arrested again. I heard she was doing community service a few years back, shipped off to Sinnoh or something," Brock said, "As for the gym, it was back in control of her father when I gave up my gym leader position to my brother. Perhaps he gave it back to her," He frowned, "Or she took it over by force again."

"The most she did today was read minds, when I saw her," Dawn said, "Is that considered legal or not?"

Brock frowned, "I really don't know, I'm not an expert with the law or anything. I know the psychic ban states that psychic types or anyone with psychic powers cannot be used in law enforcement, except for under very strict and extreme circumstances. Something to do with unlawful practices that happened about fifteen-ish, twenty-ish years ago, or something."

"Oh," Dawn muttered, unsure of what to think about it all, and so she looked down at her Poketch, reading the the names of her opponents again, "I just don't know how we're going to do this, we didn't do any training and our battle is tomorrow."

"What's the format?" Brock asked, "Besides tag battles, I know that."

"One Pokemon per person, knockout match," Dawn replied.

Brock sat back, thinking, "Who's your best battler on your team?"

"Mamoswine, I'd say," Dawn said after a moment's thought, "But Typhlosion has really impressed me since her evolution. Togekiss is strong, but she prefers contests, same with Roserade. But I'm most comfortable battling full out with Piplup, we get into sync pretty easily."

"Okay then," Brock said, "And your tag partner, how strong would you say he is?"

"Stronger than me," Dawn said without hesitation, "You saw his Greninja, it took a Solar Beam with no trouble. His other Pokemon looked pretty strong as well, and aggressive."

"Then you battle with Piplup. Most people expect fully evolved Pokemon in this league, and will probably underestimate him. That way they'll be surprised by your Piplup's power," Brock said, "It sounds like your partner can handle himself, even though he does seem a bit like a jerk."

"It's not like that," Dawn said uncertainly, "He's- He's just not- just not all there. He seems to be struggling."

Brock shrugged, "Struggling or not, he can be a bit nicer to you. Anyways, I think you should use Piplup's contest skills to your advantage. In a contest battle you can make your opponents lose points by simply dodging an attack, well in a league battle avoiding a hit can change the tides of the battle. Use your combinations and counter shields, it will surprise people and give you an advantage. Use them to get ahead in the battle and it will make up for what you lack in pure force."

Dawn looked down at her Pokeballs, then back up at Brock, and a small smile inched its way onto her face, "Okay," She said, "That sounds good, thanks Brock," She turned off her Poketch.

"No problem," He replied, and he thought for a moment, "Hey, Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Professor Oak was able to rent out one of those fancy pavilions they have here at the league, the ones with a place to cook at and stuff. He basically got it to use as a little gathering a place for the people he knows. Gary and the Professor invited me, and I invited Max and May to come for dinner whenever Professor Oak is having them. We're going to be having a small one tomorrow, want to come?" Brock asked.

"Sure," Dawn said, "That sounds like a lot of fun, especially since my mom couldn't make it out here," Dawn frowned, remembering how lucky she had to be able to book a plane ticket to Kanto, everyone was traveling trying to get to the League.

Brock smiled, "It's pavilion four, and we'll be eating at six, so just a little bit after your battle. We can go there together, if you wait for me after the battle."

A grin flashed on her face, "I'll wait for you after I _win_ the battle."

Brock was about to reply, but someone placed their hands on the back of his chair. Brock turned, looking at the person standing behind them. He was wearing a heavy, brown trench coat, along with a large brown hat that covered his hair. The shadow that was cast from the hat covered up his eyes, and his hands were stuffed into his pocket.

"Can I sit here?" He grunted, gesturing with his head to one of the two empty chairs next to Brock and Dawn at their cafe table. Brock and Dawn were staring at him as he sat without waiting for answer, sitting right across from them. Dawn glanced around nervously, but the small cafe was relatively empty with today being the first day of the tag battles.

Brock glared at the new comer, "Who are you?"

The man didn't reply right away, he only shoed away the waitress as she came over to see if he wanted to order something. Finally he looked over at Brock, "I wanted to talk to you, Brock," The man replied, "Ask a few questions, I need you to clarify some things for me."

Brock scowled as the man said his name, "And why would I?"

The man paused, as if thinking, and he pulled something out of his pocket, "Oh," He said, "My bad," He flipped a little leather wallet open, revealing a gleaming badge, "I'm with the International Police, I only need to ask you a few clarifying questions about a case you were a witness on."

"Ash's case?" Dawn blurted out, surprised, and both Brock and the agent stared at her.

"Yes," The agent said quietly, "The Ketchum case, but I'd rather you keep your voice down."

"Okay," Brock said as the agent slipped his badge back into his pocket, yet he looked slightly uncomfortable, "I would be fine with answering a few questions, but if you really are an agent, shouldn't you have access to my witness statement? And the court records? Those would be more accurate, since they were made not long after- after everything h-happened."

The agent shrugged, "I did look at those, but I wanted to hear it straight from the Ponyta's mouth. I want to hear what happened for myself before I try to go forward with anything. You were the best witness that was in the case. I don't want to cause anyone to have to recall anything unpleasant, but the information could really help my current case."

"Current case?" Brock muttered, "But how would this... help... wait... unless-" Brock paused, looking up at the agent in shock, "Are you...? Is _he_...? Is that why...?"

The agent sighed, "I'm afraid that's classified information, sir."

"Wait," Dawn interrupted, "Are you trying to find _Ash?"_

The agent cringed, "Again Dawn, classified information!"

Dawn paused, "How do you know my name? I mean, Brock, yeah, you'd know his name if you were looking through the records... but me...?" She inched away from the table a bit.

The agent looked back and forth, between them. Finally his sighed, pulling off his hat, "It's me, guys," He muttered, relieving his charcoal black hair, which was now flecked with gray hairs from years of stress. Dawn froze, recognizing him as he glanced over them with his brown eyes.

"Looker!" She cried, recognizing the agent they had met in Sinnoh.

He offered a small smile, but winced as he put his hat back on, "Could you please keep it down? Technically I'm not suppose to so casual about my codename, or asking question in public..." He trialed off, then shook his head, "But anyways, Brock, could you answer a few questions?"

Brock didn't say anything for a moment, "Yeah, I would love to help you, but I just thought you weren't allowed to have access to the case."

Looked nodded, "I wasn't," He replied, "But I am now, due to certain events that have happened."

Brock glanced around, then leaned in closer and asked quietly, "Do any of these events have anything to do with- A- As- with _him?"_

Looker glanced away, "Does the term 'classified' ring a bell? I'm sorry guys, but I can't go into anymore detail, this is just the start of the case. I trust you guys, but I'm just afraid I can't talk can't about this case right. Especially not in public like this."

Brock leaned back, "I understand," He said, but there was a fierce look in his eyes, "But if anything comes up that you can tell us, anything about _him,_ I want to know."

Looker nodded, "That's fine," He stood up, adjusting his hat, "Is there anywhere I could find you when I'm ready to ask you my questions? Or just to talk to you in general?"

Brock thought for a moment, "My hotel room is-"

"I already know where your hotel is. That's where I went first, but you weren't there," He smiled at the look they were giving him, "I'm an International Police agent, I have access to many things, including the reservations for the hotels this league."

"Um... I don't really have a schuelde. I'll be at a lot of Dawn's and Gary's battles, so if you have access to the battle schedules for the league you find me there, and my hotel most nights..." Brock chewed on his lower lips, "We could have a meeting place, I guess, but I think you'll be too busy to check in at one place just to see if I'll happen to be here..."

"How about the pavilion?" Dawn asked, and Brock and Looker looked at her, "You said Professor Oak rented it out for dinners and stuff, and since your a pretty good cook I'm guessing you'll be invited there a lot. I think the professor would at least use it once a week, probably even more considering how expensive it is rent out stuff here at the league."

"That might work," Brock said, and he turned to Looker, "Pavilion four," He said, "I'm going to be there around six tomorrow, and probably a few more times throughout the league, like Dawn said."

"Who will be there?" Looker asked.

Brock shrugged, "Friends of the Professor and Gary. I also invited a few people, like Dawn and a few friends from Hoenn. Samuel is pretty lenient, he'll let basically anyone come if invited. But it is next to the parks and the forest, so there is plenty of places we could go from there if you want to keep it quiet."

Looker nodded, "Yes, that will work," He turned to leave, "Thank you for your cooperation Brock, I'll be in contact with you soon. It was nice to see you again as well Dawn," He gave a small salute, then stepped into the crowded streets, walking way.

* * *

As much as Cilan hated to admit it, Team Rocket's Headquarters was pretty impressive.

Cilan had spent the several hour flight to Kanto in the back of the helicopter, in a storage room of some kind. Luckily they didn't tie him up or gag him this time, and Cilan was able to smuggle some extra food after the meager meal they gave him, and he spent the rest of the trip asleep. He had been violently awoken and dragged out of the helicopter, finding himself in front of their base.

The large building was plated with large pieces of a purple metal, and Cilan had been unsure if it was natural or painted. It stood out in the rocky terrain, and the technology and people here seemed very unexpected in such a barren environment.

He was currently within that building, sitting in a locked room, waiting for whatever they wanted him for. They had taken his traveling clothes, (which were nearly worn to threads,) and had given him a simple gray outfit. He tugged at the sleeves, uncomfortable. He'd rather have his old ruin of clothes than have the pampering the Rocket's gave him.

Well, he guess it wasn't really pampering. But a cold shower, a real bathroom, and a chance to shave felt like pampering to him. He had been in this room for what he assumed to several days, but with no clock or access to the outdoors he had lost his sense of time. But on the other hand, he got to worry about what was going to happen to him next and about everything he has heard them talk about.

He had overheard of a lot of information during his time of being captive, and he had found out that he had not been their reason of being in Unova. He didn't understand everything, but Cilan had overheard a good amount of information. Apparently the four people that has captured him had been stationed in Unova for a while, hiding in a shack of some sort until the locals had noticed them. They were pretty vague, but Cilan knew that they were gathering data of some sort, and they had clearly stated that the International Police weren't a problem. Cilan wasn't exactly reassured that a wide spread criminal organization didn't fear the most powerful form of law enforcement.

Cilan had also heard bits about there being members in other regions, which he _really_ didn't like. How big was this team?

_And why do they want me?_

Cilan sighed, and stopped his pacing. He threw himself on his brick of a bed, which was still better than the back of a van. He closed his eyes, but sleep was all he had been doing for the last... who knows how long. He was going to go crazy if he was trapped in this room for another day, either from boredom or trying to figure out what they wanted.

Cilan flinched as the door was suddenly flung open, and he quickly sat up. Three Rockets covered in the doorway, all staring at Cilan. The only one he recognized was the girl, who had been on of the ones who captured him. She now had a gun on a belt, one hand resting on the handle. She jerked her head towards the hallway, "Come on, Lum berry head," She snapped, "The Boss has some time to see you now."

He slowly stood up, walking towards her, "When you say 'the Boss', do you mean, like, _Giovanni?"_

_Smack._

She had slammed her gun on top of his head, "Keep moving. And no one says the Boss's name without permission."

Cilan groaned, vision burling. He gingerly touched his head as was walking, feeling a welt forming under his hair. He stumbled forward a bit, letting the Rockets guide him. Even though they hadn't directly responded his question, but he still had his answer. 'The Boss' was indeed Giovanni, crazy Meloetta capturing guy.

"Let me make a few things clear," The Rocket lady said they made their way through the crowded hallways, "You do not speak to the Boss unless he asks you a direct question. You address him as 'sir', nothing less. You will not say or do anything stupid. And you will answer every question honestly and fully, unless you want to make your situation worse," She curled her lip, "And here's some free advice, don't push your luck with him, let's just say things have been strained lately, and you'd be a great stress reliever."

Cilan said nothing, still digesting her words as she lead him into the elevator. The Rocket base was teeming with life, grunts and admins rushing around, words and papers flying in between them. A man quickly hurried onto the elevator as the doors shut, panting. He got off just as quickly as the elevators reached the next level, and the elevator continued its ascent.

Everything to get more serious and less crowded the higher they went. The people on the higher levels were calmer and seemed to be dressed nicer. There were only a few grunts, and they seemed out of place among the higher officials. Cilan kept his eyes pinned to the ground, as if trying hard not to be noticed, but that seemed to be impossible. The Rockets kept glancing at him and the guards eying him suspiciously. Finally his 'escorts' decided to make him look like a prisoner, pushing him forward with the girl's gun placed on his back.

"Here we are," She said after a few minutes of Cilan being basically dragged, slipping her gun back onto her belt as she stopped in front of two towering mahogany doors, pushing one open, "Good luck," The last part was more of a taunt rather than an encouragement. Cilan took a few hesitant step forward into the spacious office, and the door was shut behind him. He gulped.

"Mrow," Cilan jumped as a large cat-like creature pressed up against him. The Persian was purring, rubbing her head against Cilan.

"H-hi?" He muttered hesitantly as the cougar-ish Pokemon paced around him like he was a Rattata, but was purring warmly as if they were old friends.

"Don't mind her," A gruff voice said, "Just take a seat."

Cilan looked up, sitting in a large, red, velvet chair was a man with dark brown hair. In front of him was a large, curved desk, which was covered in papers and other objects. Several chairs, wooden ones, stood in front of the desk, and Cilan took several steps forward. The man's gaze never left him as Cilan sat in one of the chairs. Persian stayed with him, laying her head on his lap, looking up at Cilan. He glanced between the man and the normal type, then patted her head. She let out a long rumble in the back of her throat, closing her eyes as Cilan continued petting her.

"I am Giovanni," The leader of Team Rocket said after a moment.

"I- I know, sir," Cilan said, quickly adding the 'sir', "I remember you."

Giovanni looked surprised, "You do? I do not recall ever seeing anyone like you."

"Unova, w-with Meloetta," Cilan said simply, "You were the crazy guy with the Reveal Glass."

Giovanni stared at Cilan for a moment, "Ah, yes. Not one of my finer moments. I recall the boy, the guardian, and the Sinnoh Champion, but not you personally. I assume you were traveling with the boy then?"

Cilan scowled, "'Boy'? Do you mean Ash?" Giovanni nodded, "Then yes," Cilan shifted, "Yes, I was."

Giovanni watched Cilan for another moment, then said, "I have a few questions for you."

Persian nudged Cilan's hand, encouraging him to continue stroking her, "So I've been told," Cilan muttered slowly, "I suppose I'll answer, seeing that I don't seem to have a choice, but first I have a question for you."

Giovanni smiled slightly, "I like your attitude. Not cowering in terror, yet clearing acknowledging your predicament. So yes, ask your question."

Cilan was surprised, the other Rockets had made it seem that Giovanni was going to be much more... vicious. Perhaps he was, and he just hadn't seen that side yet.

"Why on earth did you chose me, of all people, to drag all the way out here to Kanto?" Cilan asked, finally voicing the question that had been tormenting his mind ever since he'd been captured.

Giovanni watched him closely, "Well, I thought you could be a potential lead, but actually I had no intention of bringing you out here in the first place. A missing gym leader can cause a lot of unwanted attention, I know from experience," He frowned, "The Viridian Gym was a hard loss, but it did reduce a lot of unneeded work," Giovanni shook his head, "But once I heard that you were away from the gym, I figured I should use the chance. My operatives in Unova were being recalled to Kanto anyways. I suppose you were their one last assignment there."

"A 'lead'? A lead to what?" Cilan asked quietly.

Giovanni leaned back in his chair, watching his Persian as she purred in Cilan's lap, "You said 'a' question, didn't you? Well, you already used it. My turn now," Giovanni watched Cilan closely, "Where is Ash Ketchum?"

Cilan's expression was blank for a moment, then he cried, "What?!" Stunned at the question.

"Where is Ash Ketchum? You're friend, traveling companion. The person we were speaking of earlier, do you really need a reminder?"

"N-no..." Cilan muttered, still surprised, "Why would I know where he i-is? He's on the r-run..."

"Correct. And he has an annoying habit of doing that," Giovanni said with an air of distaste, "But still, I have a hard time believing he could have evaded search parties for this long, alone. Someone must have helped him," He looked at Cilan pointedly.

"I guess that's possible... Wait- Are you saying that you think _I_ helped him escaped!?" Cilan yelped.

"You were the last of his friends he had contact with," Giovanni paused, "Friendly contact, that is. You remained neutral in the trial, even when witnessing with the plaintiff. How often does that happen Cilan?" Giovanni asked.

"I- I didn't him to be alone at a time like that! The last thing he needed was for someone else to leave him! And I didn't want the trial to _not_ be in his favor-"

"You believed he was innocent then, so you helped him when the trial didn't go his way, correct? I believe that you assisted in his escape, and have been helping him hide. That was the 'solo training', you used that as an excuse to be around him. Didn't want to be seen around a wanted criminal, right?" Giovanni accused, "I believe you know where he's hiding."

"No! I didn't want the trial to be in anyone's favor!" Cilan cried, "Trials should be fair!" Cilan panted, looking at Giovanni, "W-why do _you_ want to find Ash anyways? To recruit him or something?

"Recruit him?" Giovanni chuckled, "No. Not that he'd ever accept an invitation like that. And a fair trial rarely happens these days. And they _definitely _weren't fair in his case, were they?" Giovanni said, amused, "The trial wasn't suppose to be fair either. I selected the jury with people that were meant to be against him, yet in the end Ash managed to get away in the end, didn't he? And you had something to do with it."

"No I didn't!" Cilan snapped, then he paused, "W-wait, are you saying you did something to the trial? R-rigged it?"

Giovanni smirked, "Not me personally, but yes, under my orders. It's nice to have subordinates with heavy influence over the law. The judge in that was used in the trial became a lawyer, and eventually a judge, because of the murderer of her mother was let off from lack of evidence. We thought that she might see Ash with harsher eyes. The jury that was selected was done with similar reasons, they were meant to be bias against him. Surely Ash realized something was up, right?" Giovanni asked, "He must of mention _something _to you?"

Cilan was staring at his hands, "B-but if _you_ rigged the trial... That must mean you thought it wouldn't go the way you wanted... and if you wanted it against Ash- that must mean there wasn't enough evidence against Ash-"

"Evidence?" Giovanni asked, laughing, "Everything was circumstantial at best! Where's his motive? That he went crazy because of a death of a Pokemon?" He snorted, "A fang was brought forward as evidence, even when there was no bite marks on the victim! And if someone would have looked at that Charizard they might have noticed that there was no teeth missing in its mouth. People honestly don't connect the dots these days!"

"A-are you saying that- that Ash didn't do it?" Cilan whispered, "T-that he is innocent?"

Giovanni regarded him, disappointment in his eyes, "Hmm, it seems that you don't know anything. Shame, you were a waste of time after all. And here I thought you could possible be a lead to his location. Yes, the boy is innocent. Nice to see that our story was so good that even people close to him bought it."

"Oh... my... Arceus..." Cilan muttered, feeling sick, "... Ash..."

"The trial wasn't our first choice, of course. We needed the boy out of our way, he has alway had a habit of interfering with our plans. Like with Meloetta, an example you would know of. But that was just one of many times," Giovanni shook his head, "Our original ambush plan to kill Ash failed though, along with the Pokemon use in the plan ending up getting captured by some gym leader," Giovanni snorted, "The first girl that died was merely used to cover up our attempts to retrieve the Pokemon, which unfortunately brought unwanted attention to our plans."

"Iris..." Cilan mouthed.

"Our second attempt to kill the boy didn't go well either, our information source was wrong, he wasn't even in the area of Oak's lab. Unfortunately the lab assistant witnessed too much, and he had to be killed. We now had two murders on our case, and Ash was still alive. You can see how much of a problem that could be," Giovanni smirked, "But then the boy just happened to become the suspect for the killings."

Cilan didn't say anything.

"Can you see the beauty of this new plan? We didn't necessarily need Ash dead, just out of the way. If we could get him convicted for the murders then he would be out of our way, imprisoned. People would believe the murder was taken care of, and Team Rocket comfortably continue their plans without fear of public knowledge or backlash. We simply had to make sure Ash was convicted for the very attack that were meant to kill him," Giovanni paused, as if thinking back on the event, "While I still have some 'influence' over the law, there is only so much I can do without revealing myself. Team Rocket had to work silently and behind the scenes, and in order to make sure boy would be convicted we had to make sure there was _some_ solid evidence against him. He needed to be found on the scene of the crime," Giovanni explained darkly.

Cilan was quiet for a moment, putting the pieces together, "Misty's death," He said solemnly.

"Yes, I personally took care of the water gym leader. We calculated the time it would take Ash from depart Saffron and how long it would take him to reach Cerulean on his way to Pallet. I used the girl to bait him in."

Cilan shifted.

"He tried to fight me and my Pokemon, to defend the girl, that ended up being a mistake on his part though. I made sure her wounds were fatal when I left, just in time for people to arrive to see him alone with the body and with a Pokemon that fit the description of all the crimes. He was arrested from there, the only thing left was to make sure the trial was done correctly, which it was. Everything was suppose to be wrapped up nicely," His lip curled, "But then he escaped. The police failed horribly at their job, allowing him to slip away in Johto. I did investigate possible hiding places in Johto, but nothing turned up, someone had to be killed there as well to keep things quiet. Someone was spotted in Sinnoh that could have been him, but I'm not sure. Ash is probably long gone from there now though."

Cilan was pale, "This whole time," He muttered, "I thought that when Ash ran that was proof that he was guilty... I didn't even question anything..."

Giovanni looked at Cilan, "Now what to do with you... You know too much, I suppose I got a bit carried away in my story..." Cilan looked up, a mixture of fear and guilt in his eyes, "But I think I may still have a use for you."

"L-like what?" Cilan dared to ask.

Giovanni smiled, "Ash is still out there, and I need someway to get him out of hiding. The International Police are on his case, but I think they may need a little encouragement. Something to motivate all the members to resurge the investigation."

Cilan felt sick again. He shifted in his chair again, the Persian had left his side, now lying at Giovanni's feet. A shadow was being cast over Cilan, and he quickly turned around. A towering Blaziken stared down at him.


	20. Chapter 20 - Winding Roads

**Guest Review Replies:**

**Zero Lunar****: **_... I'm going to guess that Ritchie is the Ritchie we all know, just because it will add more to the story. I am intrigued as to what Giovanni will do to Cilan, but I don't think I'll like it. It's good to know that Team Rocket was behind the whole thing (surprisingly, a lot of fanfictions that don't make Team Rocket the main villains until quite a few chapters in usually turn out pretty good from my experiences). I shall eagerly await the next chapter._

**Ritchie is indeed be the Ritchie from the anime. He won't have a major role or anything, and he probably won't appear outside of this chapter. And yeah... Cilan's fate doesn't look to bright unfortunately... but hey, his sacrifice let's the audience know that Team Rocket is behind this. That's good... Right? Right...?  
****Thank you for the review, and I hope you do enjoy this chapter.**

**Average Comment:** _Again, I'm surprised people read these. I could've taken this chapter more seriously if I didn't read it with the Screen Junkies Epic Voice I got stuck in my head. Great chapter though!_

**Glad you liked the chapter. Thank you for the review.**

* * *

**Chapter twenty! I can't believe how far this story has come, :D , also, with 192 followers, we're almost to two hundred followers! Thank you guys so much. :D**

**I just also wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews last chapter, and I wanted to apologize for the gap the time it took to get this update. This chapter should have been up way sooner, but the combination of computer problems and other things, I just didn't get it up when I wanted to. But you guys also get an extra long chapter this time! So enjoy!**

* * *

"She's gone, so... can we talk now?" A voice asked from behind Ash.

Ash flinched in surprise, but didn't turn around, "I told you to leave me alone," He growled after a moment.

Sabrina approached him, "And I did. And I'm back now, I want to talk to you, _Ash,"_ When he didn't reply she continued, "I want to help you, I can be a powerful ally."

"I don't need your help! By Ho-oh's blazes can't you just leave me alone?!" Ash screamed, turning on her, "_I hate you!"_

"Then hate me while I help you. I can probably help reverse the flashbacks," Sabrina offered, "I could try to end the dream."

Ash paused, slightly tempted by the offer, but his anger towards her quickly overtook that, "How do you know about my dream-?" He scowled, and his hands curled into fists, "I don't even need to ask, do I?"

"I saw a bits and pieces about it in your Lucario's memory, I don't know much more than what I briefly saw," Sabrina shrugged, "Only the fact that every night you have the same dream, and you can't remember a thing about it."

Ash sat down, closing his eyes in frustration, "Then you don't know anymore than me," He sounded helpless.

"Then let me help you," Sabrina insisted, taking a few more steps towards him.

The sun was on it's way down, and most of Ash's Pokemon were settling in for the night. Serperior was draped up in the branches of her tree, looking like vines by the way she slept. Garchomp had dug a large pit, and had somehow managed to stuff his large body into the shallow hole. Greninja was camped not far from him, laying on a large boulder as he gathered the last of the sun's rays.

Lucario was leaning against the base of the main tree- the same one Serperior was asleep in. Pidgeot had fallen asleep next to him, her head laying in his lap. Only Charizard was half awake, sunbathing in the last of the daylight, in the middle of the clearing. He had no concern about Sabrina, even as she took a few more steps towards an angry and fearful Ash.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Ash whispered fiercely, "I don't want your help, I don't need your help. What you called 'help' before did nothing but ruin me, and I can't risk me losing anymore of my sanity if I want to go through with this."

"With what, exactly?" She asked harshly, "The league? You're risking everything just for some stupid competition?!"

He shifted, "No," He said, voice hard, "I don't care about the league. I don't care if I'm found or not. I don't really care about anything. But I do care about finding _him."_

Sabrina looked at him for a moment, "So this whole thing is about revenge?! And you think you can get that by _the league?"_

Ash looked away, "No. I don't care about revenge. This is about justice."

"Justice?" She sounded doubtful.

"It is the only thing that's keeping me focused and somewhat sane."

Sabrina sighed, "You think you're crazy, but you're really not. You simply have too much knowledge and experience that someone of your age was not meant to be exposed to. You were very naive for your age, and then you were shoved into an adult world when you were only fourteen," She thought for a moment, "An adult world that even the most experienced and mature person could break under."

"And I was shattered," Ash muttered.

They sat in silence. Sabrina leaned back, enjoying the cooling day, while Ash sat there angerly, hoping she'd leave. She didn't move.

"How's Haunter?" Sabrina asked after a moment, trying to break the continuing silence.

"... He's a Gengar now," Ash finally said when he knew she wasn't leaving without an answer.

Sabrina glanced at Ash, "That's all you have to say? Have you let him out of a Pokeball recently?" She asked, watching for a reaction. Ash shifted, pulling on his hood, even though it was already covering his face. Sabrina crossed her arms, "Have you let _any_ of your other Pokemon out? Besides the ones you always have around you."

Ash shifted again, fingers twitching, "... T-that's none of your business," Ash grunted.

Sabrina's gaze hardened, "It is my business, I raised that Haunter for nearly five years after you challenged my gym. I gave him back to you because I believed he could help you emotionally recover in the same way he helped me. Yet it seems you have done nothing but ignored him, and all of your other Pokemon. _Why? _I thought you were the person that would give anything for a Pokemon!"

Ash didn't reply right away to her accusations, but his hands were forming into fists, clenching tighter with each moment, "Just shut up!" Ash screamed, "What I do with my Pokemon are none of your concern!"

Sabrina's eyes gleamed briefly, and Ash felt a small bit of psychic pressure press down on his mind, "I see, you aren't concerned about them. You're simply scared for them to see what you've become."

"_Get out of my head!"_ Ash roared, once more on his feet, right in her face this time.

"Now Ash," Sabrina said evenly, not sounding fazed, "I am a psychic, it is natural for me to sense the mental energy that surrounds the mind, not much I can do about that," She frowned, "Speaking of mental energy, yours seems almost restrained. I can access it easily since I have been in your mind before, but yet it seems as if something's interfering slightly," She watched him for a moment, but he didn't say anything. She held her hand right in front of his face, her fingertips glowing with psychic energy. Ash recoiled, and she lowered her hand.

"Stop that," He growled.

"Your face should have been illuminated with that light there, yet it wasn't. Just looked dark and shadowy. What did you do?"

"I have no need to talk to you. Just leave."

She laughed, "You keep telling me to leave, yet you never do anything about it. You really are scared of me, aren't you? That's kind of funny, considering after all you've been through, you're scared someone that wants to help you. I'm not leaving until I have answers, what did you do with that hood?"

Ash looked away from her, "Will you leave if I tell you?"

"Maybe."

Ash clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Fine, I'll leave," Sabrina said, rolling her eyes, "And don't act like this, I could easily get try to search your mind for information I wanted. I am respecting your desire for privacy."

"My Leavanny wove Zoroark fur into the hood of my sweatshirt," Ash said, "His fur creates the illusion of a shadow to anyone looking at it. I can still see light, but everyone else just sees a shadow. I use it to hide my face in public."

Sabrina thought this over, "That is actually quite brilliant. And considering that Zoroark's dark typing makes it immune to psychic energy it makes sense that its fur would resist it, only slightly though."

"Not enough to block _you,_ unfortunately."

"Not enough to block anything. It's fur will only have the sightless traces of its typing and ability. Not much more," Sabrina corrected, "You'd literally have to have a dark type surrounding you to completely protect your mind, or be a dark type yourself. I also suppose that if you were a powerful psychic yourself you could block forms of mental interference, but you're not one."

"Enough with the rambling, you have your answer," Ash growled, "You say you'd go, so leave!"

She looked at Ash, "Oh, don't worry, I'll leave," She grinned, "Eventually."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ash asked through gritted teeth.

A few more minutes past away in silence. Ash hand his hands buried in his face, fingers digging into the side of his head. Sabrina sat down next to him, closing her eyes as the air cooled. She would glance at Ash from time to time, seemingly waiting for him to calm down. His position didn't change a bit.

Sabrina sighed, then said, voice softening and growing more serious, "Ash, what you attempted to do at Lake-"

"_DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!"_ Ash roared with a force that sent Pidgeys flying from the trees.

"- At Lake Valor was not a solution. What you saw as a fix did not solve the problem, but left it behind, perhaps without a chance of it being fixed. What would have happened to Charizard, Ash?" Sabrina asked, remaining calm, "His life rides on your innocence, and he has come to terms that you may never be proven innocent. Yet he remains with you, have you ever wondered why?"

Ash's hand twitched, "What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

"He would die if you were ever caught Ash. If he left right now, flew away, he could save his life for sure. You couldn't stop him, he'd be free. Yet he chose to stay with you, to take care of you when you are in a state where you can barely take care of yourself. He cares too much about you to leave you. You matter more to him than himself, Ash, that is pure selflessness," Sabrina's tone hardened, "What you chose to do was pure _selfishness_. You completely ignored what your Pokemon have given up for you so you could do your own desires."

"N-no- I was-" Ash's tone wavered, "I was trying to help-"

"'Help', Ash?" Sabrina muttered, "Help yourself, Ash? In your mind, maybe, yes. But what you did didn't help _anyone. _Blame me all you want, but I didn't pull you out of the lake, Latias did. Charizard nearly _died _trying to get you out of there, but I don't think you even care about that."

"Go away," Ash muttered angrily, "I don't get why you're so determined to follow me like this!"

Sabrina closed her eyes, "Because you're like me."

He glanced at her, "What?"

"Because," She repeated, "You're like me. Surely you've seen the changes in you? The overwhelming amount of power startles you," Her voice went quiet, "It almost drives you insane."

Ash sat up, staring at her, "What are you talking about?"

"You saw me at my gym, I wasn't _me._ What you saw was the remains of a little girl forced into a state she couldn't handle," Sabrina's voice turned cold, "A girl used as an outlet for powers and memories a creature didn't want to deal with."

"What do you mean?!" Ash asked, leaping to his feet.

Sabrina looked at him for a second, thinking. A few moments past, and finally she said, "I see you do not fully comprehend your situation. I can explain another time," She paused, "When you trust me. Or at least let me help you," She stood up, walking away.

"Hey!" Ash snapped, scrambling after her, "You can't just say stuff like that and then walk away!"

She smiled back, "But I thought you wanted me to leave, Ash. Talk to Latias, she might be able to help you out," She frowned a bit, "Or she could just make it worse, but she isn't a major legendary, so she shouldn't be a problem. I'll see you around Ash, and be careful, I can tell that Dawn wouldn't hesitate to turn you in if she knew who you were."

With that Sabrina turned, walking away.

* * *

Dawn found it hard not to look at Blaze. He seemed to be acting like yesterday had never happened, which was bothering her a lot. It had been made quite clear to her that something was wrong with her battle partner, and she wanted to help. Unfortunately Blaze just wasn't an approachable person. He either was emotionless, or lashing out in fear and anger. Dawn snuck another glance at him, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to anyone.

They stood out on the battlefield, which was wider than usual so it would be able to hold all four Pokemon on the field for the tag battles. Dawn looked around it nervously, this was the largest stadium she had been in yet, to battle in. She glanced at Blaze, but he stood calmly (Well, as far as she could tell with his hood on), a worn Pokeball gripped in his palm. His fingers were clenched around the sphere. Perhaps he wasn't calm after all.

"Are you nervous?" Dawn mumbled the question to Blaze. He didn't reply right away.

"Yes," He said after a moment, tone cautious, as if trying to decide what to say to her, "But not about the battle," He raised his gaze to the other side of the battlefield, where their opponents were waiting. One boy had dark hair, and he was standing with one hand on his hip, and the other holding a gleaming Pokeball. He a smirk on his face like he was above it all. The other boy was completely opposite, with a grin planted across his mouth. There was Raichu on his shoulder, resting its head on his trainer's green hat. The boy had auburn hair and looked eager for the battle.

Dawn glanced at Piplup, who looked excited to battle as well. She felt herself relaxing a bit, she wasn't in this to win, but just for fun. She had no need to be nervous at all. This was not a contest.

The battle judge took a step forward, waving one of his arms for the battle to begin. Blaze tossed his Pokeball, releasing his Charizard without waiting to see what his opponents' Pokemon would be.

"Get out there Piplup," Dawn muttered as the dark haired trainer send out a powerful looking Flygon. The auburn haired boy quickly glanced over Charizard and Piplup, his grin widening.

"You're up Sparky," He said to his Raichu, and it leapt off his shoulder. The Raichu had a scruff of orange fur on its head, and he whipped his long tail around, waiting for a command, "Ready Carson?" The boy asked his battle partner. The dark hair boy, Carson, just nodded, "Sparky, Quick Attack!" The auburn boy cried.

_Okay, if the guy with the Flygon is Carson, then that makes the other kid Ritchie,_ Dawn thought to herself, remembering the names of her opponents that she had read yesterday, "Piplup, use Drill Peck!" She ordered.

"Flygon, Stone Edge," Carson said, and the dragon type rose into the air, sharp rocks forming around him.

The Raichu became surrounded in white light, and charged at Charizard. The fire type got gleaming look in his eyes, and leapt over Sparky as it approached. The Raichu wheeled around, coming at Charizard again, only to find the lizard lying on the ground, eyes closed as if asleep. The Raichu stopped in surprise, staring at his opponent, "Chu...?"

"Charizard...?" Blaze muttered, sounding stunned as well, "What are you doing...?"

Sparky looked back towards Ritchie with a looked that seemed to say 'Really?'. Ritchie just shrugged. As the Raichu's back was turned the Charizard open its eyes, and sprang forward, slashing with Dragon Claw across its back. The Raichu yelped, wheeling back around as Charizard threw himself up into the air, wings flapping as he let out a roar of a laugh. He glanced down at Blaze, a grin forming with his jagged teeth.

"You little trickster..." Blaze muttered, sounding amused, "Just like the first time..."

The Charizard had a smug look on his face as he circled around, still laughing. Carson didn't seem amused though, snapping his fingers, "Flygon, release the Stone Edge," Carson said. The dragon type had been avoiding Piplup's attacks, and now was flying higher into the air to reach Charizard. Charizard's grin faded, lips curling back into a snarl. The pointed stones that had been around circling around Flygon were then launched at the Charizard.

Charizard brought his wings in close around him like a shield, and began spinning. They began to gleam silver with Steel Wing, knocking the Stone Edges away from him as he went into a rapid dive.

"Looks like training with Gliscor paid off," Blaze muttered, then he raised his voice, "Now, Dragon Claw!"

The Charizard pulled out of his dive, rising up back towards the Flygon with startling speed. The dragon type tried to pulled off his own dive to dodge, but failed to avoid the double Dragon Claw that was brought down on him. He let out a cry, losing height from the attack.

"Piplup pip!" An annoyed voice cried at Dawn. She tore her gaze away from the aerial battle, realizing that Piplup was trying to handle the Raichu on his own, without any comands.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Dawn cried quickly, and the penguin launched a powerful jet of bubbles at the Raichu. The Raichu threw himself out of the way, cheeks sparking, charging up an attack. He never got the chance to release it though, as the Flygon came crashing to the ground next to Raichu. Charizard had seized Flygon and had thrown him with Seismic Toss. Charizard landed next to Piplup, snorting.

The Flygon stood up again, letting out a low cry, frustrated. Ritchie stepped forward, "Sparky, give them a Discharge!" He said with a smirk on his face. Charizard's eyes widened, and he suddenly grabbed Piplup, rocketing into the sky with a Fly attack. The Raichu released a powerful electric current that engulfed the whole field. Dawn took a hesitant step back as the edges of the attack came near them. The Flygon was immune to the electric attack, and didn't flinch as he absorbed the electricity. But had Charizard and Piplup remained on the field they would have both been hit by the super-effective attack.

"Lup!" Piplup cried, obviously not comfortable in the claws of the Charizard as they were flying above the field. The Flygon flew up into the air after them, a Dragon Pulse forming in his mouth. Charizard glanced at the Flygon, then Piplup, and opened his claws. Piplup let out a cry of fear as he began to fall through open air, and Dawn let out a gasp. Charizard soared above the Flygon. The Dragon Pulse was fired where they had been moments before, and Charizard released a Solar Beam as he dove around back the Flygon.

The dragon type let out a moan as he was knocked off course by the beam and began to fall. Charizard went into a steep dive, seizing Piplup from his own plummet. Charizard opened his wings, pulling them out of the dive. Piplup gasped for breath, eyes wide as Charizard plopped him on the ground, only to turn around and fly at the falling Flygon, surrounded with Flare Blitz and claws hooked into a Dragon Claw.

Carson's Flygon screamed as he was hit, the fire comusing him as Charizard's claws dug into his thin scales. Dawn shuddered at the excited gleam in the Charizard's eyes as it clamped its claws around the Flygon's tail, then flung it to the around with a Seismic Toss for the second time. The Flygon moaned as he crashed, burns covering his rough scales from the Flare Blitz. Carson frowned.

"Get up Flygon," He ordered, and the dragon type struggled, finally pushing itself to his feet. He whimpered as he moved, "Now use Dragon Claw."

The Flygon opened its wings, wincing in pain from the burns. He charged at Charizard with the same speed as before, but seemed to struggle to deliver any power with the Dragon Claw. The burns seemed to be hindering his ability to use all of his physical power. Charizard glanced back at Blaze with a look in his eyes.

"Tell Piplup to get on Charizard's back," Blaze mumbled to Dawn.

Dawn glanced at him, but she didn't question his idea, "Piplup, get on Charizard!" She cried, and the water type threw her an unhappy glance, but ran and leapt on Charizard's back between his wing joints. Charizard rose up into the air, careful to keep his angle balanced so Piplup wouldn't fall off. The Flygon looked up wearily, clearly not in the state to follow them into the sky.

"Charizard, Blast Burn!" Blaze ordered, and the Charizard opened his jaws as wide as they could go. His tail flames began to flicker with white fire. A huge fire ball of white and red flames was forming in his mouth, gradually growing larger and larger. The lizard released the attack straight down, and Dawn saw why he wanted Piplup up in the air.

As soon as the attack hit the ground it expanded, flames quickly consuming the field in moments, much quicker and faster than the Discharge had. Their opponent's Pokemon couldn't dodge as the fire overtook the entire arena. Sparky moaned, curling up. Even Flygon, who resisted fire type moves, shrieked, claws digging into the ground as he was forced to endure the attack. The heat from the attack blew in Dawn's face, and she took a several steps back, but the fire didn't reach them.

"Lup," Piplup gulped, hating the pleased look Charizard had in his eyes as the fire began to die down. The fire type's sides were heaving as it tried to replenish the oxygen he used in the attack. He didn't have the energy to attack right off again, but he didn't need to since the two Pokemon hadn't recovered from the fading Blast Burn.

"Sparky, are you okay?" Ritchie asked as his Raichu pushed itself up.

"Rai rai!" Sparky said, glaring up at the sky. His cheeks sparked, still ready to battle. Flygon however, wasn't. The dragon type was still laying on the ground, with even more burns than before. His eyes were closed as he huffed for breath. Smoke was rising from the ground, making it hard for him to breath. The judge watched the Flygon for a moment.

"Carson's Flygon is unable to battle," He declared. Carson scowled, returning the Pokemon with a beam of red light. He turned to Ritchie.

"You have the type advantage," He said simply, "Try not to mess this up."

Ritchie smirked, "Says the person that was the first one out of the match. And here you said that I would be the first to fall out of the two of us. Don't worry, I got this. Give them a Thunder, Sparky!"

The Raichu rose up onto his hind legs, his cheeks sparking heavily. Piplup gulped, he knew Blast Burn was like Hyper Beam, the user need to rest after using it. They were sitting (or perhaps flying,) Psyducks for the Raichu as he prepared his Thunder.

'Hold on tightly you little pest,' Charizard muttered back to him, 'Because I won't mourn if you fall off.'

Piplup wanted to point out it was hard to hold onto something with only flippers, especially when that something was flying, but his pride kept his complaints stuffed in his beak.

Sparky released the Thunder straight up at them, and Charizard formed a Fire Spin around them. The electric current was drawn up into the swirling flames instead of hitting them. Charizard flapped his wings fiercely, flying straight up and out of his Fire Spin. The electric fire swirled around in the air ferociously, flickering and crackling together. Dawn was drawn to the beauty of the combination and couldn't help but wonder if she could make it into a contest move. Could her Typhlosion learn Fire Spin? And perhaps Pachirisu's Discharge could work...

She shook her head, she needed to focus on the battle at hand, "Piplup, quick, use Whirlpool! Straight down!"

Piplup lifted his tiny flippers up into the air, forming a large body of swirling water right above him and Charizard. The fire type eyed the attack as Piplup launched it straight down off the side of Charizard. The Whirlpool caught the Fire Spin-Thunder combo, extinguishing the flames, but captured the electric current in the water. The electrically charged mass of water crashed down onto Sparky, knocking him off his feet from the force.

"Chu..." He whimpered, now drenched. He stood back up, mud coating his paws. He took a few steps forward, the battlefield was now a muddy mess. Charizard swooped down, launching a Flamethrower at Raichu. Piplup use the moment to hop off Charizard, grateful to be away from the fire type. The mud covered Piplup's feet as he landed, and Raichu glanced around at Piplup and Charizard, feet twitching, not wanting to be caught off guard, "Rai..."

"Sparky, Wild Charge!"

"Piplup, Bubblebeam, keep it back!" Dawn ordered as the Raichu surrounded himself in electricity. The blast of bubbles hit Sparky, but he kept on charging through, ramming into Piplup. Piplup yelped as the electrical current was forced into him. Sparky winced as he pulled himself out of the attack, jumping back. Piplup panted heavily, the Wild Charge had done a ton of damage to him. For the first time he realized how outclassed he was in this league. That was basically the first attack he had taken the whole battle and he felt weak from it. Piplup glanced back at Dawn, he didn't want to let her down, but one more Wild Charge would take him out for sure.

"Iron Tail!" Ritchie ordered, and Raichu sprang at Piplup again, tail gleaming a metallic color.

"Ice Beam!" Dawn cried, and Piplup fired the icy blast, freezing the end of the Raichu's tail in ice. The sudden weight threw the electric type off balance, and the attack fell short of Piplup, "Now Hydro Pump!"

The Raichu's eyes widened as he was hit with a powerful blast of water from only a few feet in front of him. The force of Piplup's attack shattered the ice on his tail and knocked Sparky flat on his back. The mud had been washed off his paws, but now his entire back was covered with the mud. Sparky growled, as if annoyed that he was being beaten by an unevolved water type.

Piplup huffed heavily, he was so tired. Where was that Charizard?

"Discharge!"

This time there was no Charizard to help him avoid the attack. The electric current engulfed the whole field like before, but this time hitting both Charizard and Piplup. Charizard cringed in pain as the attack hit him, and Piplup fell forward. Blackness clouded his vision, he felt dizzy. He face-planted into the mud, not even trying to get himself out. The attack made his ears buzz, he could barely hear the crowd, he just wanted to go to sleep.

"Piplup is unable to battle!" The judge cried, and Dawn pulled out his Pokeball, returning her starter.

"Good job," She muttered, looking over at Blaze. His Charizard seemed unharmed from the Discharge, but it was huffing. She wasn't sure how strong the fire type was, but it seemed pretty tough. Hopefully it could handle the electric type.

* * *

Charizard glanced back at Ash, as if asking him for permission. Ash sighed, "Do what you'd like," He said. Ash was tired of the battle anyways. His mind just felt too cloudy to think. Everything just seemed to drawn him back to what Sabrina had told him yesterday. Charizard turned back towards Sparky, springing at the muddy mouse, claws surrounding with green energy. The Dragon Claw sent the worn Raichu back.

"Sparky, use Quick Attack right into Wild Charge!" Ritchie ordered. The Raichu became surrounded in a white light, darting across the field at Charizard, letting electricity surround his body. Charizard released a Fire Blast as the Raichu came at him. Now that Charizard was acting of his own orders the Raichu now had no idea what attacks were coming his way. He tried to jump out of the way of the Fire Blast, but he was too close. The Raichu was consumed in the flames. Charizard quickly spread his wings, ready to get back into the air, "Thunder Wave!"

Sparky wasn't down yet, and he released a ring of electricity at Charizard. He took no damage, but his whole body crackled in electricity as he tried to fly away, and his muscles went stiff and he couldn't move.

Ash gritted his teeth, annoyed. Charizard relied on speed in battle, and being paralyzed while facing a type disadvantage wasn't good, at least not this far into the battle. Charizard growled in annoyance, slowly and forcibly craining his neck to look back at Sparky. The Raichu was sitting on the muddy battlefield, catching his breath.

"Sparky, use Wish, heal yourself up," Ritchie said. The ends of Sparky's paws began to gleam, encasing himself in a silvery light.

"Oh great..." Ash muttered as the Raichu healed himself up. The small glow faded and Sparkly leapt back onto his feet, shaking off all the mud he could, "Charizard, be careful!" Charizard could handle being at a type disadvantage. He could handle being paralyzed, and he could handle a healing opponent. But all together... Ash knew he would be worn down eventually, especially since he had already taken damage in this battle.

Charizard groaned, rolling his eyes, he was _fine._ He flexed his wings, as if testing his paralysis. Satisfied, Charizard opened his jaws, releasing a Flamethrower at the recovering Raichu. Sparky dodged to the right with a Quick Attack, and came at Charizard with a Wild Charge at Ritchie's order. Charizard flapped his wings, rising into the air, avoiding the attack. He smirked, angling his wings to rise up higher, just as the paralysis struck again.

The electric current crackled through him, overloading the tension on his muscles. Charizard groaned as his whole body went numb and his muscles stiffened, and he lost control of his flight. Ash winced as Charizard went down, slamming into the muddy battlefield. The mud provided a softer landing than solid dirt, but still wasn't a pleasant fall. Charizard groaned, pushing himself back to his feet a half growl.

Charizard stamped his feet, feeling the mud squish between his feet. He got a gleam in his eyes, and he fired a Flamethrower, which Sparky managed to dodge.

"Use Wild Charge, Sparky," Ritchie said, and the Raichu took off towards Charizard, surrounding himself in electricity. Charizard prepared a Dragon Claw on one of his hands, waiting for Sparky to approach him. Just before Sparky reached him he slashed the Dragon Claw into the mud, sending a spray of mud right into the Raichu's face.

Sparky stopped short, yelping as the mud entered his eyes and mouth. Charizard smirked, springing forward, striking with Dragon Claw at Sparky. The Raichu was thrown back, whimpering. He pawed at his face, trying to get the mud away from his eyes. Charizard attempted go after him once more, but his paralysis hit him again, keeping him from moving.

Sparky managed to get enough mud away to squint his eyes open. He let growl, taking a few steps towards the paralyzed Charizard.

"Thunder, Sparky!" Ritchie ordered, "Wrap this up!"

Sparky got ready to fire the attack, charging up the electricity, but the Thunder attack never came. The electricity current didn't leave the Raichu's cheeks as he sparked them, but instead began to spark through the mud that covered Sparky's face. The mud had covered the Raichu's electric sacs on his cheeks, so instead of the attack being fired, the electric current traveled through the mud on Sparky, down his necks and paws, right into the ground. His electric moves had been compromised.

Charizard smirked, 'Yes, let's wrap this up,' He muttered, shifting. Charizard glanced down, feeling the battlefield under him. He suddenly reared up, slamming his claws into the ground. The battlefield began to shake, and shockwaves were sent out from where Charizard had struck the ground, and the Earthquake attack was sent across the field. It hit the stunned Raichu, hitting the electric type with the super effective move.

Sparky stumbled, still covered in mud and looking more shook up than ever. The mouse fell forward, collapsing. Charizard closed his eyes, huffing from the effort his brand new attack had taken out of him. His whole body sparked, a reminder of the paralysis that still remained if the Raichu managed to get up again.

"Come on Sparky," Ritchie muttered, but the electric type didn't budge. Ritchie sighed, knowing that his partner was down before the judge even declared it. He reached into his pocket as the battle judge spoke, pulling out a Pokeball to return Sparky. Charizard sighed, sitting down. The battle was over.

* * *

_Just ignore him_. Ash told himself, _Just ignore him!_

It was hard to ignore him.

Ash thought it was hard seeing Dawn after three years, but seeing Brock again was even harder.

His former best friend had come down to talk to Dawn after the battle, congratulating her. Ash had to quickly return Charizard, the look in the fire type's eyes was fierce enough to make Ash nervous, but it wasn't the Pokemon that was the cause of his tension. Just the sight of Brock made Ash shake.

Ash closed his eyes, quickly making his way out of the locker room, where he and Dawn had run into Brock in the first place.

_He didn't listen to you. _A voice whispered in his head, _Even after all you've been through he didn't hesitate to accuse you!_

"I don't blame anyone," Ash whispered, "Everyone was just mislead..."

_Mislead because of __him__,_ The voice in his head insisted as Ash made his way into the streets, _Your other 'friends' now had a 'witness' to give them another point of view. To give them a reason to doubt you. Brock wasn't just mislead, he __lied_ _about you and what happened just to get you behind bars. _

"He was just upset," Ash whispered to himself, "Just like me..."

_He tried to get Charizard killed._ The voice finished simply. Ash's hands began to curl, his heart thumped. He knew it was true, but...

"Blaze! Blaze wait up!" Dawn cried, darting through the crowd to catch up with him. Ash flinched, being yanked out of his thoughts.

"Busy!" Ash quickly said as he realized to who calling for him, quickly trying to escape into the crowd, but Dawn grabbed his shoulder before he could.

"Wait!" She panted, "I want to ask you something!"

Ash sighed, "No more training together," He said quickly, wanting to get away from her, "That didn't work out."

"No," She agreed, "It didn't. But that wasn't what I was going to ask," She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, "Are busy tonight?"

Ash scowled at this question, "Why?" He snapped, not answering.

"Well, you seem like to don't have anyone to be with or anything," Dawn began, talking quickly, "And my friend Brock is going to this small get together with _the _Professor Oak for dinner tonight, and he invited me," She shifted, "Brock is allowed to invite people, and I asked him if you could come. There wouldn't be too many people there, and he said you could come if you wanted to. It seemed like you didn't have any friends or family here to be with, and it would be fun if you could come, you know. We could plan out our next battle or something."

_Brock. Professor Oak._ Ash's heart thumped angrily, "No," Ash snapped again, breaking out of her grip on his shoulder.

"Wait!" Dawn cried, stepping in front of him, "Please Blaze? I can tell that you like your space and stuff, but I think that you separate yourself too much from others," She glanced away, "Look, I just think it would be good for you if you come! There wouldn't be too many people, just friends of the Professor!" She said frantically.

Ash paused. _Friends of the Professor._ His heart thumped a bit harder, _Could... Could Mom be there?_ He thought to himself.

Half of him immediately pushed the thought away, but the other part of him clung to the idea. The small possible glimmer that his mother could be there, that he could see the one person that never gave up on him. He held his breath.

_No! You are not going anywhere near them!_ Ash screamed to himself, _You could put them at risk!_

"Blaze?" Dawn asked, unsure what his silence meant.

Ash gulped, _I need to see her... I need to see if she's okay..._

"... What time?" Ash muttered.

Dawn's face lit up at this response, "Six o'clock, tonight! It would be at the pavilions, number four, they're at the edge of the league."

Ash sighed, "I'll come... But I won't make any promises about staying."

Dawn grinned, and she threw her arms around 'Blaze', "Thank you!" She cried, and Ash stiffened in her grip, "It'll be awesome!"

Ash pulled himself out of her grip, taken several steps back. Dawn realized what she did, and her hands went quickly to her sides, "Sorry..." She muttered, looking down, and she offered him a hesitant smile, "I'll see you there!" She cried, then she darted off into the crowd.

_Charizard won't like this._ Part of him said.

"Shut up," Ash muttered to himself.

* * *

**The last bit may seemed fast paced, but that's how it's suppose to be. Dawn really wants to help out this 'Blaze' she just met, but is unsure of how to approach him, especially after how Ash acted at their training. That's why she's jumpy and uncertain. Ash on the other hand, just wants to avoid her at all costs, which why he acts the way he does.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Code Red

**Guest Review Replies:**

**Guest:** _Yes! More confrontation for Ash! It was inevitable my son, inevitable. I'm so excited for the next chapter! Perhaps, though, we could see more of Ash being torn with himself? You've remarked within the story once or twice (I think it was Sabrina who said this?) that the Ash we all know and love still exists beneath this poor boy's tortured soul, and I hope that as the story continues, he'll eventually begin to warm up to Dawn, and display some unexpected warmth? Or would that fall out of character for how the past events had affected him? He probably hates to acknowledge the fact that he's been acting very, very selfishly and unnecessarily coldly towards his Pokemon and others. I can't wait to read how he'll react to seeing his mom (and Ivysaur ohoho) at the get together!_

**Unfortunately Ash enjoys burying his past self, but more encounters will bring more stress, and potentially more of old Ash. Thank you for the review. ****:D**

**Zero Lunar:**_ ...This chapter surpassed my exoectations. I used to think that Sabrina was an okay character, but after a couple of Fanfictions(including this one), she's become one of my favorite characters. When Charizard acted like he was sleeping during the match, I flashed back to Ash and Rickie's match during the Indigo League...Charizard was difficult back then. Even though I've become a supporter of Ash and Serena(even though I've only bothered to watch a few of the new episodes), this story makes me want to ship Ash and Dawn again. Even if Ash is just going to check on his mother, I do hope that he'll be able to at least talk to someone else for a little while. This was a nice New Years Eve present, arigatou._

**Sabrina is probably one of my favorite characters in this story, and I'm glad other people are enjoying her as well. Yes, and the Indigo League match... Finally Charizard was able to redeem himself with it. ****Ash does have a lot ahead of him with this dinner, and hopefully he can mentally and emotional survive it. I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! :D**

**To Everyone:**** Thank you all for all the positive reviews last time, they were awesome! :D :D :D **

* * *

**I'm alive! Sort of...**

**But I have a reason for not updating this time! I was in the hospital! Kind of took a hard fall and broke part of my spine... But I will recover, so all is well!**

**Also... OVER TWO HUNDRED FOLLOWERS! OVER 200! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! :D :D :D **

**Anyways, here's chapter twenty one!**

* * *

_Master, you just can't stand there._

Ash stood at the edge of the league, not far from the league-provided training grounds. Sounds of Pokemon attacks clashing could be heard in the distance. Ash wasn't moving though, standing there at the edge like a statue.

Lucario crossed his paws, standing not far from Ash, _I don't get what's wrong Master. It's just the league! You've been here a million times before!_

"I- I told Dawn I'd meet her," Ash muttered after a moment of taking in Lucario's words.

_So? Then why are you just standing here? Go in! You don't want to make her more suspicious!_ Lucario cried. Ash hesitated, taking a few steps into the league grounds, then quickly stepped back like it was a barrier. Lucario glanced at Ash's hands, they were visibly shaking.

"I can't do this," He muttered, "Why did I say I'd go? Why..." He trailed off, stumbling back some more. Lucario frowned.

_Master,_ He said, _You're just fine. You battled aside Dawn earlier today without any trouble, and she understands that... that your..._ He shook his head, _Master, I don't see the problem, you've had worst_, Lucario tried to calm Ash down, taking a few steps towards him.

"It won't be just her there," Ash whispered, "It's a dinner. B-brock... and P-professor Oak will b-be there too... And others..." Ash cringed, hands flying up to his covered face.

Lucario's own face paled under his dark fur, _What?! _He cried, _And you agreed to go to this?!_

Ash didn't look at him, "I- I just wanted-" He stopped mid sentence, shaking his head, muttering to himself, "What did I do... What am I doing...?"

Lucario agreed, what was Ash doing? But at the same time... Lucario knew that Ash needed to be around other people. Charizard kept Ash away from other humans as much as he could, but Lucario knew he needed interactions with his own species, with someone that could talk back to him. Pokemon just couldn't cut it.

Lucario chewed his lip, of course these people probably were not the ones for Ash to be hanging around with, especially with their current situations, but if Ash could get somewhat comfortable with _them..._ Perhaps Lucario could use that as a foundation to help his master...

_You said you'd go, Master,_ Lucario stated carefully, _You will only attract more attention and make yourself more suspicious if you back out now._

Ash glanced at Lucario, then quickly focused his gaze on the ground, "Y-you're right..." Ash's hands were shaking still. Ash gulped, "... Stay out of your Pokeball and monitor my aura," Ash ordered quietly, "If there is a sign of me acting out, in anyway, make sure I get out of there... _Please."_

Lucario glanced up at Ash in surprise, his master had never requested this before. They both knew Lucario was capable and often monitored his aura for any sign of Ash's emotional swings, but his Ash was headstrong about him being able to handle things himself. Unless it was for companionship, a battle, or transportation Ash usually tried to do things on his own. Typically it took much pushing from Lucario's end for Ash to simply tolerate something like this.

Lucario gulped, if he was requesting it then, that meant Ash thought there was a high chance of him breaking down.

_Of course, Master,_ Lucario replied.

Ash gave a short nod, then stepped into the league.

* * *

"He's not coming, is he?" Brock asked, "That's what I thought."

Dawn glared at the Pokemon doctor, "Blaze said he'd come, and I believe him. He may not be the nicest person, but he's honest."

Brock sighed, sitting down next to Dawn at the edge of the pavilion, "I don't want to be rude Dawn, but the way you said he treated you... Why did you even invite him? I don't think you should be hanging out around people that put you down like that."

Dawn shifted, glancing out at the league for a sign of a boy in a hood or someone riding on a Charizard, "It's hard to explain... but that's not him. All the rudeness is a mask he puts on," Dawn thought back on the boy she briefly saw when he had his break down, "I don't know how to explain it, or if it's my place to. But please trust me, he's not who he acts like. He just kind of pushes others away, but that's not helping him. That's why I wanted to him come to the little dinner. I think it will be good for him."

Brock watched Dawn, "Of course I trust you. If you think that this will 'help' him, then let him come. I wouldn't have let you extend an invitation to him if I hadn't seen an upside of some sort."

Dawn glanced around, Professor Oak and a former Elite Four member, Agatha, were sitting at a table, talking. Or maybe arguing. Gary was talking to Delia Ketchum. There was no sign of Blaze or of May and Max, who Bock had also invited. Professor Oak and Gary had invited some other professors as well, but none of them said they'd able able to make it. Looks like the small dinner would be even smaller.

"Oh, Brock," Dawn turned back to her friend, "Just a warning, Blaze... He has a Charizard... that he likes to ride on," Brock's gaze hardened, and Dawn looked down, "J-just so you know. He might show up on it and I know you don't do well around them... Just thought I should warn you..."

Brock closed his eyes, "Don't worry, I know. I saw your battle with him earlier. We're in Kanto, Dawn, the Charmander line is a starter here. They will be quite common at the league, I'll be just fine if I keep my distance. Thank you for worrying though, don't feel bad."

Dawn relaxed a bit, "Glad you're doing better with that."

Brock stood up, "Let's go sit with the others, waiting is pointless. They'll be here when they're here."

"Right," Dawn said, leaping to her feet, following Brock as he approached Gary. Dawn couldn't help but notice that Delia got a hard look on her face as she saw Brock.

"Excuse me Gary," Delia said coolly, "But I need to go make sure your grandfather took his pain pills," She walked past Brock without making eye contact, an angry look in her eyes. She gave Dawn a small smile though, as if to say 'no hard feelings'. Dawn nodded back, focusing her attention on Gary.

The researcher smiled as Brock and Dawn approached, pretending not to notice the tension between Delia and Brock, "Glad to see you two finally decided to join us."

"Just waiting for Max and May, they're running late. Not like Max to be late, but May..." He glanced at Dawn, cracking a smile, "That's exactly like her."

Dawn smiled, but wasn't quite sure. Of course she didn't know May as well as Brock, but she didn't think May was like that. She hadn't seen much of May since... Since Ash, but when she watch May's performances on TV she didn't seem like the type to slack or be late.

"SAMUEL! What are you doing?!" Delia's voice suddenly rang out, causing Dawn to jump and turn around, "You're still not fully healed, get your arm back in that sling!"

Professor Oak had an embarrassed look on his face, "Delia, I'm fine, honestly, the cast is more than enough-" He had the same look on his face a child would with a hand caught in the cookie jar. Delia shook her head, picking up the discarded swing.

"Honestly! You were nearly trampled to death! Just because you can walk again doesn't mean you can neglect the rest of your body! It needs rest for a full recovery as well," Delia carefully placed the professor's arm in the sling, placing the strap over his shoulder. She adjusted it, muttering to herself. Delia turned to Agatha, "Make sure he doesn't take that off again. I'm going to go help Mimey with the food."

Agatha, Professor Oak's former rival, smirked, "Don't worry about a thing, deary."

"Delia..." Professor Oak muttered, "I'm fine, really," He stroked an Ivysaur resting in his lap. Delia smiled, turning and heading to the small room built into the edge of the pavilion. Brock had told Dawn earlier that it was a storage unit along with a small kitchen, allowing the renters of the pavilion to cook or to store food in it.

Brock kept his eyes glued to the ground until Delia shut the door, then strolled towards Professor Oak with Gary. Dawn followed, eyeing the slightly transparent Gengar floating behind Agatha.

"Even with your old women long gone you still have someone mothering you!" Agatha cackled, "Never needed anyone by my side, even though I'm a bag of bones now," She glanced down at herself, then back at her Gengar, "I won't be stuck in no nursing home! I'll die the day they say I can't care for myself!" She turned towards Gary, "You hear me now, young Oak! Make sure all of my Pokemon are released once I'm gone! I don't need no stupid trainers trying to care for my rascals. And I don't have any of you kids to look after them!"

Dawn was taken back by the older woman's attitude, but Gary only laughed, while Professor Oak gave a weak smile. Dawn assumed that this was just the former Elite Four's normal personality, and didn't say anything.

"Sure thing Agatha, I'll release them around my ranch so they won't be far if they ever need help," Gary said gently.

Agatha snorted, "These guys have face champion leveled Pokemon, they won't need no help," She turned back to Professor Oak, "So now, tell me more about this Rotom of yours you need help with?"

Oak, apparently happy with a topic that wasn't death or his health, perked up, pulling out a Pokeball, "Yeah, it's just out of control. I could handle it much better when I wasn't in this condition... but now I can't take anymore electric shocks and jump scares in this state."

As they continued talking the Ivysaur hopped off of Oak's lap, trotting up to Brock. The doctor smiled, kneeling down, stroking the grass type's petals.

"Now when did you evolve? Thought you were happy as a Bulbasaur," Brock muttered. Ivysaur pressed up against him, giving Brock an unhappy looked. Brock frowned, "You don't look too happy now..."

"He evolved to save my grandfather," Gary said, kneeling next to Brock, "I was out for the day and Gramps had the 'brilliant' idea of trying to feed the Tauros herd, and as you know, they hate him. Even with food they didn't hesitate to stampede him. That's when Bulbasaur ran out there," Gary smiled, "Gramps said he let out a plume of Sleep Power which put out most of them except the new leader. Then he hit Bulbasaur with a super effective Zen Headbutt, then went in to finish Gramps off, that's when Bulbasaur evolved. He chose to save Gramps over his dislike of evolution, which I'm grateful for."

"Wow," Dawn said, joining them on the ground, looking at the Bulbasaur, "That's some brave Bulbasaur. Guess the professor can't give you to a new trainer though now, right?"

The Ivysaur stared at her, and Brock shifted uncomfortably. Gary then spoke up.

"Ivysaur was not one of the starter Pokemon me and my gramps raise. He was wild until..." Gary glanced at Brock, "...Until Delia's son caught him. He was transferred to Gramps possession after certain events I'm sure you're aware of."

Dawn's eyes widened in realization, "Oh," She said, looking at the Ivysaur, it was Ash's former Bulbasaur.

An awkward silence past over the trio until Professor Oak spoke up.

"Why, hello young man. You must be the boy Dawn spoke of coming," Professor Oak said warmly, but cautiously to someone. Dawn quickly sprang to her feet, looking around.

Sure enough, Blaze had arrived, with a Lucario by his side.

* * *

{... Computer loading...}

{... Loading complete. Startup complete.}

{Logging in... Logged in.}

Porygon conscious surged to life as the computer turned on. Lacking senses within the machine, she made the gigs of data flowing through her surroundings. She whirled to life, quickly taking in every bit of information around her that she could to get a sense of how long it's been since she has last been alert.

_{Calculating... 3.9 days since last conscious.}_ Her computer-like mind concluded, then without waiting for another moment she set off into her daily (if it could be called that,) routine; Diving into the many files that this computer held. The files were treasure troves of information for the virtual Pokemon, but they also served as a painful reminder of her current predicament.

Her trainer was dead.

If Porygon could cringe in cyberspace, she would have at that thought. Her trainer had been murdered in this very room, by the very man currently operating the computer she was in. She vibrated angrily, trying to keep her hatred under control. She had held back the urge many times to corrupt the files held within his computer, but she hadn't for two reasons. One, the massive firewall and other security measures that would active with one wrong move, which could destroy her. And more importantly, two; she _needed_ the data.

Her trainer, Agent Walker, had died trying to prove Ash Ketchum's innocence, and she wouldn't let his sacrifice be in vain. This man that had killed her trainer was the same man responsible for what had happened in the Ketchum case. This computer held all the evidence and answers she needed, and she had it right at her fingertips (so to speak). She would complete the task that her trainer had given his life for. He had spent so much time and risked so much for this, and had depended on her skills as a hacker and a coder to keep his efforts hidden.

But when they had started they had no idea what they were in for.

It had started out with a feeling, a feeling of discomfort with Walker. The closing of the Ketchum case had never settled with him. But as a member of the International Police they were suppose to go by facts and evidence, not feelings, but her trainer hadn't been able to throw off the idea that something was wrong with the Ketchum case. Porygon had reluctantly helped access the closed case file, even though she wasn't suppose to do things like that. Walker and her were only suppose to interact for the purpose of the agency, not for personal favors. But she had hoped that by doing this though he'd be able to stop being distracted by this 'feeling' of his and focus on their job at hand.

But to her surprise she found that her trainer had been right. There was something off about the case once they looked closely into it, it had too many holes for a solved case. Not everything lined up. Never in her history of working with the International Police had she seen a case declared solved and closed with the amount of lacking evidence as she had with this one. As much as Porygon hated to admit it, she knew that the IP had made a mistake.

Or worse, they had done it on purpose.

Because Porygon couldn't think of any other reason the IP would let a case with that many holes go through.

It was at that moment she had decided to ally herself with Walker. Not the International Police, but her trainer. Something was not right with the IP. Walker had put his heart into trying to figure what had gone on behind the scenes with the Ketchum case. Even though he had been the main agent on the case, it didn't take him long to discover that a lot of information had been held back from him. She and her trainer knew that something had been covered up, and Walker had been determined to find out what and why.

He had kept all information he uncovered hidden from the IP though, because they had no idea if this cover up had come from the inside or not, and if it had they couldn't have risked any hint of their findings get out. They couldn't risk someone trying to stop them. Unfortunately that had meant keeping the discovery hidden from even people they trusted, even Agent Looker.

Porygon whirled softly as she dug through more infomation, even though Walker's and Looker's relationship should have been strictly work related, the two were more like brothers than anything. Porygon had knew that it had been a struggle for Walker to keep something from his partner, but it was necessary.

Of course Porygon understood where the brother-like bond had come from, with a lack of family among the agents it only made sense for the humans to try to form a similar connection with the people in their surroundings. But it was even different for Walker. While the other agents had memories of family and loved ones to hold onto, Walker had none of that.

Because Walker had no memories from before the agency.

That had been another thing Walker had been forced to keep from Looker, his amnesia. Agent Walker had woken up in Unova about fifteen years ago with no identification, Pokemon, or memory. Any attempt to locate his past had failed, with his case being handed from person to person until it had ended up in the hands of the International Police.

The Chief himself had taken special interest in Walker's case, and had made a personal trip from Kanto to Unova to meet her trainer. Of course he hadn't been her trainer at the time, but because of his amnesia and skills the Chief had offered him a position in the agency. Walker had been inducted into the agency with nine others at the time, when he had received Swanna and Porygon as the first Pokemon to accompany him for his training, then he had was assigned Looker as his partner. Names nor past were never allowed to be exchanged between them.

Porygon knew that had always been hard on Walker. Never knowing what his life was like before, and never being able to share that with anyone. Perhaps that's why Walker had depended so much on Porygon.

But that didn't matter at the moment, she needed to gather evidence, then get out of here. Take the data and the proof to someone she could trust, because her and Walker had been right about corruption. It had gone to the center of the International Police itself.

To the Chief himself.

Porygon once more had to prevent herself from lashing out in anger, but she hadn't taken the discovery lightly. The fact that the man that was responsible for largest form of law enforcement and many citizens' safety was working for his own gain made her want to tear something apart. But she managed to keep her anger down, _{Gather information, use that against him. Anger won't get you anywhere.}_ She had told herself.

She connected herself to the webcam, allowing her to get a view of the room the computer was in. Sitting at the desk was a man with dark eyes and brown hair. His current attire was one well known by the media.

Geno Terra, the Pokemon Master.

Better known in the crime world as Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket.

Walker and Porygon had been able to trace his persona of "Geno" to the Ketchum case, it wasn't that unlikely for a public figure to potentially be corrupt, but it was startling for Walker to realize that the Master himself could be tied to a murder case. Perhaps Walker should have dug deeper, realizing that the Master wasn't acting on his own. But that had been his final mistake. Walker had approached "Geno" on his own, which had resulted in his death, leaving Porygon trapped in his computer.

And that's how Porygon had been able to learn more, by using the data within his computer. That's how she had learned that the famous and admired Geno was the feared mob boss, Giovanni of Team Rocket.

Porygon was disgusted, "Geno" had been the person the citizens had looked to when it had been discovered that the Viridian Gym Leader was Giovanni. Geno had been the one to encourage the IP to pass more laws, to tighten the protocols for gym leaders. He had made the people feel safe again. In reality he had only been burying his identity deeper, protecting it. The laws had given him more control. Unfortunately Porygon saw the brilliance in it, he had hidden himself in the government not once, but twice. As a gym leader and as the Master. If one became discovered... he could just fall back on the other one.

And he had connections with the Chief... The leader of the International Police... He influenced the law and the media. He had control over the crime world. He had control from every angle of things.

And only Porygon knew.

And she was trapped in a computer. _His_ computer.

Porygon flipped through the data she had downloaded from his computer so far. So much important data, everything from proof of Ash Ketchum's innocence to how Giovanni was going to use the Master League as a stepping stool. It showed the Chief's ties to Team Rocket and to Geno. Porygon knew there was more infomation out there, more information on Team Rocket, but she couldn't access it. This computer was linked to more to his alias as Geno, it was limited with the information on Team Rocket.

She whirled helplessly within the computer as Giovanni went to turn it off. She would be inert until the machine was turned on once more. She had the data she needed, she just needed to get it out there some how. She needed to get it to someone trustworthy.

She needed to get it to Looker.

{Computer shutting down... Power off.}

* * *

**I can now finally explain why Giovanni has a Blaziken!**

**Basically**** Giovanni has three 'roles', you could say. He was Giovanni, the Viridian Gym Leader up until a few years ago (In this story), in which he used primarily ground types. He doesn't use just grounds, but as a gym leader he did. Next is his role as a crime boss, with his main Pokemon being Persian.**

**Then there was the role I revealed in this chapter - Geno.**

**Early on many people noticed when I dropped the existence of Geno in a news report, and several people predicted that he was the killer. You were right. But Geno is also Giovanni, they are one and the same. That's where the Blaziken comes from, he's part of "Geno's" team, he's the ace of the Master's team.**

**And Walker has amnesia too! Like Looker! Coincidence? _I think not!_**

**Do you guys remember Porygon? She appeared in Chapter Ten as one of Walker's Pokemon. Then he died.**

**And before any of you point out that I made Porygon female and Porygon are a genderless Pokemon, it is simple. She does lack reproductive organs like other "genderless" Pokemon, but she identifies herself as female. You'll notice in Walker's POV he called her "it", but in Porygon's POV she calls herself female. Ash's Rotom identifies as male, but Ash calls him it. Just about prescriptive.**

**Whew... This chapter had a lot of info... But next chapter will be more focused on "Blaze" with Dawn and Brock! So stayed tune (and I hope it won't take me as long as this update did...)**


	22. Ch 22 - Arc5: The Worst of Both Worlds

**Guest Review Replies:**

**Zero Lunar: **._.. Making us wait another chapter for Ash's interactions...how delightfully cruel. Bulbasaur is now an Ivysaur, and I can't help but think that he'll recognize Ash...but I won't jump to conclusions. How Porygon is going to get out of that computer is beyond me (meaning I don't have the patience to lust my theories). I hope that you continue to do well._

**Yes, and now you shall wait another chapter! ... Just kidding! You get it this chapter!**

Guest: _Please tell me that you're still writing this._

**My updates vary from a week to about a month between chapters, so don't worry, I'm still updating. :)**

* * *

**Here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for!**

**And the chapter I've been dreading to write.**

**... No really, this thing was a pain to write! I honestly don't know why, but this chapter just did not want to be written! I rewrote it and cut out many parts! I had writer's block for only this chapter, I was actually working on chapter 23 before this one...**

**So shout out to Reppad98! Thanks to Reppad I was able to get my mind in gear for this chapter! And it managed to become one of my biggest chapters yet! Thank you! :D**

**Just note, the first little bit of this chapter is meant to set up everything so the rest of the chapter (the interesting part), makes sense, so bear with it!**

**So, here's chapter twenty two (At last, I'm free~!)**

* * *

"Why, hello young man. You must be the boy Dawn spoke of coming."

Ash's heart hammered against his chest as he looked at Professor Oak. The last time he had seen the Pokemon professor had been at his court hearing. The professor had aged in the last three years, with his grayer hair turning more of a white and more wrinkles lining his face. The professor's right arm was in a cast, which hung in his sling over his shoulder. Ash didn't know what had happened, but the multiple faded bruises on his arms showed it wasn't a simple fall.

Ash opened his mouth in an attempt to reply, but no words came out. Professor Oak frowned at the silent response, and Ash wondered if he was uncomfortable with his dark apparel. Lucario looked at Ash, trying to encourage him to speak. While it was fear holding Ash back from talking, it must have looked like he was being rude to the others since they couldn't see his face through his hood.

_Just breath, Master._ Lucario advised, _Take things slowly and one step at a time._

"Blaze?" A voice asked, "Blaze! You came!" Ash slowly looked over in time to see Dawn running up towards him, she had a smile and a surprised look on her face.

Ash looked down, trying to find his voice. He had been around Dawn before- he could do this, "I- I said I would, d-didn't I?" Ash stuttered, trying to keep his voice even. Unfortunately he couldn't hide the waver in his voice. He could tell that Dawn had noticed it, but she didn't say anything.

Dawn turned towards Lucario, "Hello, its nice to you see you again," She said with a smile. Lucario had been the one Pokemon who had been nice to her during her and Ash's 'training' session.

Lucario raised a paw, _Hello Dawn, nice to see you as well,_ He said through his auratic telepathy, even though he knew that only Ash could hear him, but replying had become a habit for him.

Ash bit his lip, "He says that it is nice to see you too," Ash muttered the translation, aware of Professor Oak's stare along with the older woman next to Oak. Was the professor seeing someone?

"Wow," Someone from behind Dawn said, looking at Lucario, "That is one good looking Pokemon, very well developed."

Ash angled his head up a bit, finding himself staring into the dark green eyes of Gary Oak. A mixture of fear and guilt rushed through Ash, and he took an instinctive step back. His heart began to race faster. Lucario looked uncomfortable as well, looking at Ash uncertainly.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"He's saying that the Lucario match's the species standards very well," Professor Oak said, standing up, "The sharper spikes and the long aura sensors are all signs of a well bred Lucario. His smooth coat and thinner lower body are traits the wild ones lack," Professor Oak nodded as he looked over Lucario, "He also has a thicker mask on his face, which is one of the signatures of a Sinnonian-bred Lucario," He looked up at Ash, "You must have gotten him from an experienced breeder, that's for sure."

"... Lucario found me. I have never met his breeders..." Ash managed to get out after a moment. It felt like he had to force every syllable out of his throat. He stared at the Professor, but no trace of recognition reflected in his gaze.

_Just relax Master,_ Lucario advised telepathically, _It will help you focus and keep your cool. You're doing just fine._

"Hmm..." A deep voice mused, and Ash's blood turned to ice, "It looks like he's been through some tough fights judging by those scars, but other than that he does appear to be a fine example of his species."

Ash couldn't look up, he may have not heard that voice in three years, but he knew it too well. This voice had once belonged to a comforting figure, but now hearing its tone brought a sharp bitterness to Ash. His already racing heartbeat increased, now thundering against his chest as if someone was punching him from the inside over and over. Ash's hands began to tremble, and he slipped the shaking hands into his pockets in attempt to hide them.

_Brock._ The name thundered through his mind, clanging against every thought running through his head. A wave of fear crashed down on Ash, and he took a deep breath, trying to focus on his breathing. Lucario took notice of the shift in Ash's aura, but he saw no sign of Ash about to act out, only a chilling wave of fear.

Ash felt overwhelmed and surrounded, he tried to tell himself that they were only looking at Lucario- but the feeling of people he once called his friends gathered around him made him feel trapped. Ash took a step back towards Lucario, and the aura Pokemon laid a paw on his trainer's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Dawn took notice of Ash's discomfort, and glanced around at everyone, "Hey, Blaze," She said in an overly cheerful tone, trying to bring Ash into the conversation, "Why don't I introduce you to everyone!" She didn't give him a chance to reply, "This is Professor Oak, but I'm sure you've heard of him, I mean he is pretty famous!" She laughed uncertainly, "That's his really smart grandson, Gary," Dawn's cheeks were slightly pink as she introduced Gary, "He's a professor as well, and a battler! He's in the tournament too!"

"Hello," Gary said, giving Ash a friendly smile. Ash closed his eyes, trying not to remember when he broke into the lab, and Gary fight against him... And his fist colliding with the side of Gary's head, and the researcher went crashing into the ground...

_No!_ Ash cried to himself as the flashback started to surface, _Focus!_

"Then that's Agatha, I don't really know her, but she use to be part of the Elite Four. You like strong trainers, right?" Dawn asked uncertainly. Ash forced himself to shrug, turning his gaze to the aging women, trying to draw his attention away from Brock. She had a sneer on her face, and a Gengar lurking behind her. The ghost type gave Ash a grin, then paused, frowning slightly. Ash's palms began to sweat.

"Gang-gara?" It asked, but Ash diverted his gaze. So this women was the same Elite Four member he had battled once in the Viridian Gym. Of course he hadn't know she an Elite Four member at the time, he just thought she was only a substitute gym leader... But her Gengar had swept Pikachu with no effort...

Ash flinched at the thought of Pikachu.

Lucario gulped, sensing Ash's aura starting to flicker as it often did before he lost control.

"And this is my good friend, Brock," Dawn finished, gesturing towards the Pokemon doctor.

"Dawn has told me a lot about you," Brock said coolly, implying that what Dawn had told him wasn't positive. Brock held out his hand. Ash stared at the hand for a moment, mind racing. He held this position for a moment, not daring to move. As if doing so would give himself away.

Ash took a deep breath, _You're going to be just fine,_ Ash told himself, _Just breath. No one knows it's you, just going along with everything. _Then he forced himself to look up into Brock's eyes. Even with his sweatshirt hiding his face and identity, Brock's stare felt merciless, and Ash felt himself stiffen.

"_It was you!"_ Brock's sharp voice echoed in Ash's mind, serving as a reminder of 'the day', and he cringed at the memory. Brock's gaze was sharp and untrusting, just like 'the day'... The day he had watched Misty die. Ash took several steps back, his hands beginning to shake harder than ever. Looking at Brock felt like daggers, like knives piercing into his skin. Ash stumbled back again, running into Lucario.

The aura Pokemon reached out to balance Ash, concern in his gaze. What had seemed like a good idea earlier was gone in moments as he had to keep his master from falling over with fear. One of Ash's gloved hands got a vice grip on Lucario's wrist, but he could still feel Ash's whole body trembling.

"Are... are you okay?" Brock asked, withdrawing his hand, frowning in confusion.

Ash didn't answer, _he couldn't answer._ His past had caught up with him, _it was here._ Ash could barely feel Lucario's paws as the Pokemon tried to keep him balanced. Lucario was trying to say something to him, but Ash couldn't make out the telepathy. The whole world was swaying underneath him as Lucario kept him from falling over.

"Blaze, are you okay?" Dawn asked quietly, remembering his break down from a few days ago. She could tell that Blaze didn't like crowds, but he was reacting worst than she expected with such a small group. He had battled in front of a stadium earlier that day with what seemed like no trouble.

Ash opened his mouth, "... I- I need to sit down," Ash sputtered out, voice barely above a whisper. Lucario was surprised that Ash had managed to say anything at all. The group stared at him for a moment, "... P-please..." He whimpered, leaning more and more on Lucario for support, trying to keep the world in focus.

"Why are you all staring there like a bunch of Dunsparces?!" Agatha snapped, snorting, "The kid says he needs to sit, so move out of the way!" Agatha shook her head, muttering under her breath about how people had no respect these days.

Lucario helped Ash towards one of the tables, shaking his head at Gary as he tried to reach to help balance 'Blaze'. Gary pulled back uncertainly, and Lucario gently lowered Ash onto a bench under the pavilion. His breathing was still heavy, but Lucario could sense his attempts to focus, which was good. Ash was resisting himself.

_You're doing great, Master. _Lucario said encouragingly.

Ash closed his eyes, he should have never come here. His mother wasn't here like he thought she might be, and he could barely move on his own. Lucario's words meant nothing to him, and he had risked so much for nothing.

"Samuel?" A voice called, "Has anyone else shown up?"

Ash's heart leapt, like Brock's voice, he knew this one without a shadow of a doubt of who it was. Unlike Brock though, the sound of this voice brought back a plethora of joyous memories that had been buried deep within Ash's mind. Things that Ash had discarded as part of his past, only now they were brought back to the surface with this one voice. And for the first time since he had arrived, Ash didn't hesitate to look up.

Delia was in the doorway of the small kitchen the pavilion provided, looking at Professor Oak. Her auburn hair was drawn back and she had a far off look in eyes, like she had something else on her mind. Professor Oak slowly turned around to face her, favoring one of his legs. Ash watched her with a heavy longing in his heart. His mind seemed to be rejecting what his eyes were seeing, that she was right here. Ash didn't even noticed when his hands stopped trembling. Lucario glanced at Ash, confused at the sudden attitude change within him.

"Dawn's battle partner has," The professor replied simply, "No one else though, but it's getting late. We should probably start eating," Delia nodded, and Oak slowly slipped back into his seat, "I would like to help, but I don't think I could do much in this state," He turned towards them, "Do you guys think you could help Delia bring out the food?"

Brock stiffened, but managed a cool, "Of course," Then headed towards the small little kitchen without another word. A look crossed Delia's gaze, but she slipped back into the kitchen carrying a large pot and set it on one of the picnic tables under the pavilion. Gary and Dawn stood up to help, but Delia shook her head.

"Not you three, you guys all had a battle today, you rest," Delia said with a small smile, turning back to grab more dishes. Ash found his eyes following his mother, as if she would be gone if he looked away. A small pulse of happiness flickered inside of Ash, but even that was held back. A part of him wanted to say something, to talk to her, but he had to keep his mouth shut. He had made a promise to himself before he came, he was only going to see if she was alright, then leave. He couldn't reveal himself to anyone, _especially _her.

He couldn't put anyone at risk.

Ash then realized that he was breathing just fine now, and that his hands were barely trembling. He took a deep breath, trying to focus his thoughts now that he had control of them. His mother was here, and she was okay. Team Rocket hadn't appeared to have gone after her during his absence. His mother hadn't been a target like he had long feared, he could leave now.

But Ash's muscles refused to obey the thought, he stayed rooted in his seat. It had been three years since he had last seen his mother- he wasn't ready to leave quite yet. He gritted his teeth, trying to convince himself to leave, _You wouldn't want her around if someone came after you._

_Who better to protect her than you? You've put so much training towards something like this!_

_I'm only hurting myself more by staying._

_You'll only attract more attention if you leave before you eat._ The small voice concluded within his mind. Ash bit his lip in frustration, but didn't stand up from his seat.

Ash turned his head slightly, angling it so he could see his mother from the corner of his eyes. Unlike the professor and many of his former friends, Delia hadn't changed much in the last few years. She acted the same, with a smile on her face and a caring look in her eyes. It was a relief, yet painful for Ash to watch her. He longed to wrap his arms around her and hear her reassuring words. She had done so much for him in his entire life time that it felt like a crime to stay back.

_Is everything okay, Master?_ Lucario asked, noticing the sudden change in Ash's aura. Ash didn't reply, causing Lucario to frown. He had been on the brink of fear only a few minutes ago, barely able to control himself, but now there was a foreign happiness within him, but also a sadness. Of course Lucario had no complaints about the positive change, but he was still confused on his master's emotions.

Dawn started up a conversation with Gary about the tag battles that had taken place earlier that day, while Agatha lectured Professor Oak on the teasing habits of ghost types and how to deal with them. Dawn glanced at Ash, but he refused to be dragged into a conversation, and didn't acknowledge her. She hesitated for only a moment before turning her attention back towards Gary. Ash continued watching his mother, pained at the fact that he couldn't even mutter a thank you to her.

_That's my mom,_ Ash finally said to Lucario.

Lucario froze in surprise, _Wait, that woman is your mother?!_

Ash nodded, _Yes, perhaps the only human on earth that I care about._ Ash looked up at her as she set a salad out. _... I was so worried about her Lucario, I haven't seen her in so long. She- She never doubted me. She was the only person that stood next to me after M-misty's death... _Ash looked down, _I was afraid that- that Team Rocket might try to use her to find me. I was afraid that they might try to use _someone _to find me! That's why I've never contacted her, even though she believed me, I couldn't put her at risk._

Lucario watched the woman with respect, _She must have been a great mother, someone who really cares._

Ash was surprised to find himself blinking back tears, _That's why I came to this dinner tonight. I wanted to see if she was here, I wanted to see if she was okay._

Lucario turned back to Ash, everything now making sense. His reasoning for coming here, his courage and will to make here despite his fear. Ash had come to see someone that had never left him. Hope bloomed within Lucario- his master _was_ still there, his master still had someone he cared deeply about from the before.

Ash suddenly cringed, _What am I doing here?!_ He cried through his aura, making Lucario jump, _I've been avoiding her to protect her, and here I am putting my mom at risk- everyone here at risk!_

Ash stood up, "I gotta go," He quickly muttered, anger in his tone. Though it was directed at himself, everyone looked up in surprise.

"Is everything okay Blaze?" Dawn asked uncertainly, not quite sure what his anger was targeting.

"No it isn't," Ash snapped honestly, "But, it has nothing to do with you, but I simply made a mistake. I need to go, come on Lucario!"

_R-right,_ Lucario muttered telepathically, stumbling to catch up with Ash.

"Wait-" Dawn began, "Blaze I'm-"

"Dawn," Ash snapped, "Don't, please. I know you only wanted to help, but I need to go," With that Ash turned, heading out of the pavilion. He lowered his head, briskly walking out without another word. Anger thumped through him, how could he have been so selfish? Risking his own mother simply to satisfy his painful past? He gritted his teeth in frustration, wanting to punch something. What if his mother had been hurt?! What would he do if something happen to her-!

_Smack!_

Ash painfully smacked into someone as he angrily walked away. Ash fumbled with his footing, trying to recover from the sudden impact. He rubbed his head, looking up, "I'm sorry-" He began to mutter, but then he froze.

He was looking up into the dark gaze of a Blaziken.

* * *

_Smack!_

Lucario winced as his master ran head first into the feathery chest of a Blaziken. Ash quickly looked up, and started to mutter an apology, but suddenly he froze.

"Hee-eey!" A female voice cried, and Lucario turned to watch a brown haired girl about Dawn's age come running up, "We're here! Brock, I'm _so_ sorry that we're late! We got held up, and-!"

"And I wonder who's fault that is?" A snarky voice interrupted, and a younger boy appeared behind the girl. He had glasses and darker hair than the girl, but the similarities between them made Lucario conclude that they were siblings.

An elegant Gardevoir was standing next the to the boy, laying a calming hand on his shoulder. He huffed, but didn't say anything to his Pokemon.

The girl sighed, and a Glaceon on her shoulder did as well. She turned, looking down at her little brother apologetically, "Max, I told you, I'm sorry-"

"Perhaps if you would have listened to my directions in the first place, May, we wouldn't have taken all those wrong turns!" The boy, Max, snapped, "Or maybe if you haven't stopped to talk to every little person that recognized you. But no, you couldn't even trust me, you couldn't even take one whole _evening_ to be with _me_ and _real_ friends!"

May opened her mouth to protest, but Brock quickly stepped forward, laughing uncertainly, as if use to their quarrels, "You two are still bickering?"

The boy, Max, adjusted his glasses, muttering something angrily under his breath. Lucario couldn't catch quite what he said, but the young boy had a disappointed- almost a hurt look in his gaze. He looked up at his sister, but she failed to notice the rejected look in his eyes. May simply laughed, walking up to Brock, giving the Pokemon doctor a quick embrace.

"It's great to see you Brock, it's been so long!" She said cheerfully, "How've you been? Your siblings? Max's been a handful, I can't imagine how you deal with nine!"

Brock quickly glanced at Max, concern entering his gaze, then flickered back to May, "Siblings may not be perfect, but family can never be replaced. Remember that May."

But she was already moving on, smiling at Dawn, "And how have you been? Have your contests been going well?"

Dawn let out a hesitant laugh, "Well, you know... We've all had our off days!"

"No..." A hoarse voice whispered, causing May to frown before she could reply. Everyone, including Lucario, redirected their gaze towards Ash.

Ash hadn't moved an inch since he had ran into May's Blaziken. He was glaring down at Ash with a narrowed gazed, 'The harbor...' The Blaziken muttered.

"Is something wrong?" May asked her Pokemon, then she shifted her gaze towards the frozen Ash, and her eyes widened in recognition, "Wait a minute- I've seen you before!" She cried, making Lucario stiffen, "You're that guy from the Hoenn harbor!"

"No..." Ash whispered again.

"Yes you are! You ran into Blaziken then too," She turned back towards Max, "See! This was the guy I was telling you about then!"

"No no no... _please,_ no... please..." Ash whimpered, drawing people's attention away from May and back again to Ash. Lucario frowned, looking at Ash. His master's entire frame was shaking. He couldn't seem to take his gaze away from the Blaziken.

Lucario slipped into his aura view, and was startled at what he saw coming from Ash. Waves of fear were rolling off from Ash's aura, intertwined with small trembles of sorrow and guilt. Lucario recognized this familiar wave pattern- Ash always had it before he went into one of his breakdowns.

Lucario looked at the Blaziken, realizing what the problem was.

'Are you okay kid?' May's Blaziken asked, taking a step towards Ash. He stumbled back, his whole form starting to shake. Ash fell to the ground, scrambling away on his hands and feet until he ran into one of the brick posts that held up the pavilion. Ash's back was pressed up against the post, his feet scraping helplessly against the cement as he tried to move farther back.

"_No!"_ Ash let out a scream, "Stay away from me!"

Lucario didn't even need to look through his aura view to sense Ash's- it was coming from him in long waves of pure fear, hitting Lucario so hard it took effort to keep it from becoming his own. Max's Gardevoir shifted, sensitive to human emotions as well. Lucario tried reaching out to Ash, but it was too late, Ash's emotions had fully consumed him, the first stages of the breakdown already starting.

"Blaze?" Dawn asked hesitantly.

The Blaziken took a few more steps towards Ash, 'Kid, calm down. I don't know what's wrong, but-'

_Stay away from him!_ Lucario cried, rushing towards Ash. He quickly stepped in front of his master, holding a Bone Rush threatenly out towards the Blaziken, _You're making it worse!_

The Blaziken held up his claws defensive, 'Woah,' He said, not hearing Lucario's telepathy, 'I'm not doing anything!'

"Don't hurt her! _Please!"_ Ash cried, "Leave her alone!"

Lucario glanced back at Ash, then at the Blaziken, then to the slowly gathering group around Ash. Lucario struggled to think, unsure how to deal with the situation at hand. He knew they were only worried, but with the Blaziken present, Ash was being thrusted deeply into his buried memories.

_Get the Blaziken away!_ Lucario cried desperately hoping someone could hear him, _Please!_

Lucario knew he couldn't focus his attention on Ash until the cause of this, the Blaziken, was out of the way. But no movements were made after his cries. Professor Oak slowly stood up, looking at Ash in concern. Brock and Gary were watching too, all having some experience in the medical field.

"Kid- Blaze," Oak muttered, "What's wrong?"

Dawn was looking worried, "He has breakdowns," She muttered, causing the professor to refocus his attention on Ash, with more concern than before. Lucario quickly swung his Bone Rush around, arching it in a half circle in front of him, trying to tell them to keep back.

"Lucario, something is clearly wrong," Professor Oak said as sobbing noises came from Ash, "I can help, let me through."

Lucario's paws clutched the Bone Rush tighter, knowing that he meant well. But the Blaziken was the cause of this, and there was no chance of snapping Ash out of the flashback with it still out.

_Someone, please! Just return the Blaziken and Master will be fine! _Lucario was surprised as tears pricked his eyes, _Someone __please_ _hear me! Get the Blaziken out of here!_

"May!" Max suddenly cried, "What are you doing?!"

Confusion crossed her face, "Wha-?!"

But before she could say anything more he continued, "Just return Blaziken, now!" He screamed at his sister so loudly that she didn't argue. She fumbled for her starter's Pokeball, returning the fire type in the confusion. Lucario let out a sigh of relief, and the Bone Rush flickered away. He didn't question the sudden miracle, but quickly wheeled around towards Ash, kneeling down next to his master.

_Master,_ Lucario said, laying a paw on his shoulder, _The Blaziken is gone now. Are you alright?_

"She didn't do anything!" Ash sobbed, legs pulled up into the fetal position. A frown crossed Lucario's face.

_Master?_ But Ash didn't reply, his whole body shaking in fear. Lucario knelt there, not knowing what to do, Ash wasn't responding. _Master, can you hear me?!_

"... R-ri- Riolu...?" Ash muttered after a moment, voice trembling.

_Master!_ Lucario cried, so relieved with a response that he didn't even question being called by his pre evolved form, _Are you alright Master?!_

Ash uncurled himself, but he was still trembling, "Riolu, where are we?" Ash whispered quietly.

Lucario frowned again, and hesitated, _... Where were we last, Master?_

"I- I don't-" Ash sounded a bit panicked, and Lucario scanned his aura. It was still reacting as if Ash was experiencing a flashback, which startled Lucario. Ash was responding to him- unless it was really lucky coincidences? "S-sinnoh... I think..." Ash whimpered quietly. His tone sounded different than usual, less resolved and more uncertain.

Like how he was a few years ago.

_Master, we're in Kanto,_ Lucario said, watching Ash closely for reactions. He tried to block out the mutterings of the people surrounding them, only focusing his attention on his master.

Ash let out a noise that was a mixture of a gasp and a pained yelp, "K-k-kanto! Riolu, why are we in Kanto?!" He cried, "No- please Riolu I can't! I can't be back!" He began rocking back and forth, "No! Please!" Ash screamed, "They hurt _her_ here Riolu! They hurt _him_ here!" Then he began sobbing.

_Master-_

"Riolu! Make it stop, please! I don't want to remember!" Ash's hands flew up, seizing Lucario's wrists in his hands, "_I don't want to remember!_ Riolu, they killed him! They took him from me! Make it stop, _Arceus please make it stop!"_ Ash collapsed on the ground, letting out desperate sobs, gasping for breath between words, "They- want- to- hurt- him! He- didn't- do- it! _He didn't do it!"_

Dawn took several steps forward, a mixture of fear and worry outlined on her face, "Blaze," She whispered. And Ash jerked his head up, and Lucario felt the bright yellow aura of surprise consume him, before settling to a darker shade of fear.

"_NO!"_ He shouted, "Stay away- stay away from me!" He yelped, scrambling back, slamming back into the post, "Just leave me alone! It wasn't me, I swear- _I swear it!"_

"Blaze what-"

Lucario slammed Ash into the ground before he could say anything else, _Master, look at me. Look at me! What do you remember?!_

Ash let out a gasp as the air was knocked out of him, "I- I remember-" He didn't seem to remember looking at Dawn, "I- I was going to end it," He muttered, "The pain was going to be gone then- then- Sabrina-" He let out a sob, "Where's Servine? I want Servine!"

Lucario found himself shaking. _... Master..._

"Someone get the Lucario off of him," Somebody was saying, and Lucario sprang to his feet, his Bone Rush forming once more.

_No! I can handle this! You don't know what you're doing, stay away from him!_ Lucario cried. He could tell that the surprise wouldn't keep the humans back for much longer, they would try to help. And that would only make everything worse.

"I'll call an ambulance," Professor Oak muttered, "This is a serious mental breakdown."

"Wait," Max said uncertainly, watching Ash's form on the ground crying, "I think the Lucario is right, let him do it."

"What do you mean you think it's right?" May asked, "It hasn't said a word-"

Lucario turned back to Ash, sitting down next to him once more. He studied his aura, Ash was definitely experiencing a flashback. Yet... Yet he was interacting with Lucario and responding to him. Nothing like this had ever happened before, and Lucario hesitated, looking back at May. Had... Had simply seeing a Blaziken done this to Ash?

_Master,_ Lucario said gently through aura, _Listen to me, alright? You're going to be just fine, you've made it so far, you can't give up now._ If Ash was still experiencing the flashback, and was acting like he use too back when Lucario first met up with him, there was a better chance he might listen to Lucario. _I promise everything is alright now,_ Lucario felt guilty lying, but that was the best he could do. _Now take a deep breath, and focus on that. Let out of everything right now, and forget about. You're going to be just fine, just breathe._

Ash's desperate and short gasps slowly began to ease into deep breathes, though they were still ragged. Lucario slowly rubbed Ash's arm, sending out calm pulses of aura towards his Master.

"... Riolu..." Ash whispered, sounding much calmer, "He's okay... right...? They didn't get him?"

Lucario assumed he was speaking of Charizard. _He's just fine Master. He's training, remember? He's getting stronger, he's going to protect you. No one is going to hurt you- or anyone- again. I promise._

Ash's shoulders relaxed, and his breathing became calmer, "... Then I'll keep going... for him... I don't want to though, I want it to be over Riolu, but I'll keep going..." Ash trailed off, going silent.

Ash's former friends stayed quiet as well, to Lucario's relief, seeing that 'Blaze' was starting to recover. _That's it Master..._ Lucario felt like he was trying to reassure a child, but after all Ash had been through, that didn't matter.

A minute of silence past before Ash quietly spoke again.

"... Lucario...?" He asked quietly. Lucario withdrew his arm, looking down at Ash.

_Yes, Master?_

Ash slowly sat up, limbs shaking, but more out of exhaustion rather than fear. Ash slowly looked around at everyone, then wiped away the tears on his face. He took a ragged breath, and to Lucario's relief his aura was back to normal. Well- as well as 'normal' could be for Ash.

"Lucario," Ash said, his tone back to normal, but still quiet, "... What... What happened? I know we were leaving, then- then..."

Lucario looked down, concerned, but unsurprised at this. _You saw a Blaziken, Master._

"... Oh..."

_Then you had a breakdown- a flashback- a- I'm not qutie sure what to call it Master!_ Lucario said, _It was the worst breakdown you've ever had though! You- you were reliving the past, about a few years ago, yet- yet you were talking to me! Interacting with the present! It was so strange, but, you were calling me Riolu and... And you couldn't remember anything that had happened recently. It was a flashback and a breakdown, yet you could still interact with the present!_ Lucario looked around, _...They saw it all too..._

Ash took this in silence, not looking at anyone. Finally he said, "Did I say anything too... too..." _Revealing?_ He added on with his aura speech.

Lucario shook his said, _No, you didn't say names or anything._

"Good."

"... Blaze?" Dawn asked, and Ash looked up, "... What was...?"

"That?" Ash finished coldly, and Lucario was surprised by how quickly Ash was... 'recovering'... "That was the reason why I avoid humans."

"But the stuff you said..." Dawn looked nervous, "Did someone you know... die?"

Ash clenched his fists, "You saw what happens when I remember. Do you really want me to think about it?"

Dawn quickly shook her head. Ash pushed himself up onto one knee. Lucario sprang to his feet, quickly helping Ash up.

"Kid," Agatha said, and Ash glanced at her, "You are seeing a doctor about these..." She looked at Oak, "What's the word? Episodes? You are seeing a doctor about these episodes, right?"

Ash looked away, leaning on Lucario for support, "I'm sorry you guys had to see that and that I interrupted your afternoon. I'll be leaving now."

Lucario glanced at Max, hesitating. _The way you spoke today... it was like you could hear me..._

Max looked confused, "Of course I could hear you, you're speaking telepathically. Isn't that something all Lucario do?"

Lucario looked stunned, _Wait- You can hear my telepathy? Only people with strong aura or psychics can! I can sense that you are neither!_

Max looked even more confused, and he glanced up at his Gardevoir, "But I've met another Lucario that could speak telepathically to _anyone! _I just thought it was something your species could do!"

Lucario blinked, _For a Lucario to be able to do that it would have to be very powerful. No Lucario has been like that for centuries!_

Max scratched the back of his head, laughing uncertainly, "Well... he was very, _very,_ old..." Max looked up at Ash, "Your... Your 'Master'... Is he okay?"

"I'm just fine!" Ash snapped, "Just peachy! And I'm not Lucario's master! I just learned years ago that he won't listen to my orders to stop calling me that. Come on Lucario."

Lucario shot one more glance at Max, before helping Ash walk out of the pavilion. No one else said a word to him or tried to stop him as he left.

Ivysaur peered out from behind Professor Oak, 'That kid... there's something familiar about him... I just can't put my vine on it...'

Brock looked at Professor Oak, "Just going to let him leave? What just happened here wasn't natural or healthy, I agree with Agatha, he needs to see a doctor."

Professor Oak frowned, "... I agree as well," He glanced back at Delia, "But I know that interfering with someone can often do more harm than good."

* * *

**So Ash has his worst breakdown yet... This is the second time Ash has run into a Blaziken since Misty's death (first time was also with May's Blaziken, back at the harbor in chapter seven), but that time Ash managed to leave before he had a breakdown. But this time... well, you saw what happened.**

**Also, Max for some reason is able to hear Lucario's telepathy. He assumes that it is just a thing Lucarios can do, because of Sir Aaron's Lucario, and doesn't notice that he's the only one hearing Lucario until Lucario points it out. Note- Max can hear Lucario's telepathy, but NOT what Ash says to Lucario.**

* * *

**New cover! Drawn by yours truly! It's a picture of Ash's Charizard including all his scars! Though you can't really see it well on fanfiction. There is a better quality one on my DeviantArt page (same username), along with some bios of Ash's team and some other drawings of them. So go look at that if you're interested.**

* * *

**Also, remember how I was updating older chapters? Well I finally got around to chapter two's update. Here's a list of changes so you don't have to go back and read it:**

Chapter Two: Improving/updating dialogue and descriptions as I see fit. Added mentions of the International Police. Updating to my current writing style (ex: "Dragon-Type" to "dragon type"). Added some foreshadowing. Had it so trial wasn't all in one day. Have it so Ash is even more focused on Charizard's safety rather than on his fate in the trial. Changed Cilan's lastname to Dent (reference to his Japanese name). Iris's last name remains the same (Shaga, reference to Drayden's Japanese name). Added small hints of the strangeness and corruptness of the trial in small mentionings. Added that only Ash knows of Rotom. Cut out Pikachu's death flashback scene, but still mention that Ash had it (this is Ash's first of many flashbacks). Changed Misty's last name to Waterflower.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Enemy

**Guest Review Replies:**

**Guest:**_ The only thing I can say about this story is this, Ash's ex friends and the world will be begging for forgiveness when this is all over, I want them to know that that was Ash who had that break down, but only after he proves his and Charizards innocence, I want them to know that it was thanks to them that he had to go through that pain._

**Considering the fact that they have seen his breakdown (though not knowing that it was him), they will have to come to terms with the pains that they have caused him if they find out the truth. Thank you for the review.**

**Zero Lunar:**_... Sorry for being a few days late, but I became absorbed in another Pokemon Fanfiction called "Black Dawn". That was definitely the worst we've seen Ash, and it happened to be in front of all his former friends. If I was any of them, I'd keep an extra eye on him(for Dawn's safety if nothing else). I don't see how amazing would be able to understand Lucario, but I can only guess that perhaps Gardivore had something to do with it. Ash just couldn't win... Next chapter will be an interesting read in sure._

**Hopefully Ash won't ever have to get to that point again, that was indeed his worst. He has also drawn much unwanted attention to himself by them witnessing his break down. It isn't necessarily unheard of for Max's ability to hear Lucario's ****telepathy, it's simply unlikely. Like Lucario mentioned, Max is not a psychic nor does he have aura powers, so it was strange that he was able to. Gardevoir may or may not have something to do with it, you'll have to see. :)**

* * *

**Warning:**_ **This chapter will mention attempted suicide.**_

* * *

_I need to talk to you._

Charizard opened one eye, looking around. It was just past twilight, with the sun finally gone and the first stars making their way into the darkened sky. Charizard sat up, stretching, it was the night after the tag battles, and he had been hoping to get some good sleep tonight. Charizard looked around, everyone had else gone to sleep, including Ash. His trainer was laying on top of his sleeping bag, his body shifting every now and them. _Probably because of his dream,_ Charizard thought. Charizard was surprised, he had guessed that Ash would have another sleepless night, he had seemed tense and edgy after the tag battles, but Ash was indeed asleep.

_I need to talk to you._ The telepathic voice insisted, reminding Charizard how he had awakened. He glanced around, listening to the voice. _Fly northwest, I'm in a small clearing there not far from your camp. Probably a minute flight from where you are._

Charizard groaned, dragging himself to his feet. It seemed he wouldn't be getting the full night's rest he wanted after today's battle after all. He trudged right into the middle of the clearing, so he'd have a clear passage into the sky. He lowered himself to the ground, opening his wings, ready to take off into the night. With one push off he rocketed into the air. The cold night rushed into his face as he rose higher.

_Are you awake?_ The telepathic voice spoke again, _I need to talk to you. Fly northwest, I'm in a small clearing there not far from your camp. Probably a minute flight from where you are. _The voice repeated its instructions from before, word for word.

'I'm coming,' Charizard growled to himself, annoyed. He turned, locating the north star and angled himself a bit west from that. He flew faster, casting his eyes about for the clearing the voice had told him about. As promised a small clearing soon came into sight, a good distance from Ash's camp, but still only a short flight for a speedy Charizard. There was a small glow coming from the clearing, probably a fire or a lamp of some sort. Charizard tucked in his wings, going into a rapid dive. He dove into the clearing, opening his wings for landing.

"There you are," Sabrina said, watching Charizard fold his wings back to his sides. Charizard paused, regarding her, "I thought you had fallen asleep," She was sitting on a rock in front of a campfire with an unfamiliar Pokemon sitting next to her.

'I _was _asleep,' Charizard hissed as he eyed the Pokemon next to Sabrina, 'Who's that?'

"This is my Delphox," Sabrina said, pointing to the Pokemon sitting next to her, "He's keeping me warm and translating for you tonight. Alakazam is off on some other business."

Charizard casted his eyes to the fire in front of Sabrina, then to the male Delphox, who raised a small paw and waved at Charizard. Charizard sighed, sitting in front of the fire, across from Sabina.

'So, if you can send me telepathic messages then why did I have to come way out here to talk to you?' Charizard asked, 'I had a rough battle today, I really wanted to get some sleep tonight. Couldn't you have just like, talk to me like that or in my dreams or something?'

Sabrina laughed as Delphox transferred Charizard's words into thoughts, then sending them into Sabrina's mind, "Talking in dreams? I'm afraid that people don't do that. Well, maybe some legendary Pokemon, but not me. And those messages you heard for me calling you were more like... 'prerecorded' messages, I guess. It took a lot of energy to send them out, and you couldn't reply to them, we wouldn't be able to hold a conversation that way."

Charizard growled, 'Speaking of conversations, what did you say to Ash the other day? He hasn't been himself all day!'

Sabrina thought for a moment, shifting on the rock she was sitting on, "I simply remarked how you could save yourself if you left him. I was only pointing out your loyalty to him by you staying. I might have also brought up Lake Valor as well... He must have taken it to heart more than I thought he would," She looked at Charizard, "Is that what took you so long? Was Ash freaking out or something?"

Charizard growled again, 'Don't act like it's nothing. He does have emotional breakdowns, and I take that _quite _seriously. But you gave him the idea that I could leave him?! Of course I would never do that, and I don't like the idea of you planting doubts in his mind! You want him to trust you, don't you? Then watch what you say to him! I'd be careful of me too,' He added in a deep growl, 'I trust you, Sabina, but if you do anything to Ash... _you'll pay.'_

Delphox stood up, 'Are you threatening Sabrina?' He snarled at Charizard.

Charizard didn't even glance at him, 'Sit down you overgrown Flareon and do your job. Like I said, I trust your trainer, I'm just telling her not to break that trust,' Charizard's gaze hardened, 'Because I don't hand out trust to just anyone.'

"Don't worry Charizard, I understand," Sabrina said calmly, "And I'm sorry, I really do want to help Ash. It's just hard to do anything if he won't let me approach him. As you've mentioned his emotional state is unpredictable. I've seen him angry and fearful, but that just may be because of me. Could you tell me how he usually is? Did it all build up over time, or did it start up suddenly after Lake Valor?"

Charizard laid down on the ground, thinking as he stared into the fire, 'A bit of both, I suppose. I guess it would be best to start from when his emotions started to get out of control, while we were on the run,' He sighed, 'At first... At first it seemed he'd recover from everything that had happened. He was sad, yes, and he was scared. But after escaping from a near capture from the Johto police he made a huge change. He began to joke more, he interacted with the Pokemon he could have out at that time. Me and Servine had to keep him under watch until his leg recovered because of his antics, but during that time he worked with Rotom and electronics that I had... "borrowed", and he learned a ton. He could make small gadgets from limited resources. He made a portable PC, improved his Poketch. He was brilliant...' Charizard went quiet, 'He was almost acting like his old self.'

Sabrina nodded slowly, "Then what happened?"

Charizard sighed, 'He began to have frequent flashbacks, nothing like what he has now of course, but still enough to change him. Rotom says it was probably something called "PTSD", whatever that means. When everything seemed fine... he'd have flashbacks of what had happened, or run into problems that reminded him of the situation he was really in. Like how he couldn't go into a city, or take us to a Pokemon Center when we were hurt, or see his friends and family. These things slowly started to have an affect on him, he began to get worse,' Charizard closed his eyes, 'He began to notice things, piece stuff together. He became obsessed with finding out who did everything, which I thought was fine the time. But once he recognized who had killed Misty... Once he was able to piece together that Team Rocket had killed his friends just to get to him... He lost it.'

Sabrina paused, "Wait- Team Rocket?!" She cried, "They're part of all this?"

Charizard nodded, 'Ash eventually recognized the person that attacked Misty as the leader, whom he had met several times before. Ash was able to figure out that they were linked to the other attacks, the ones on Opelucid City, Iris, and Tracey. We don't understand everything, but it seems that the attacks were meant to get at Ash somehow. I think it's revenge for the times he stopped their organization's plans,' He glanced away, 'But Ash thinks something bigger is going on.'

Sabrina took this in, "Team Rocket is widespread, hidden, and has a lot of influence. You're saying they are after him, and if Ash can't even get help from people like the International Police... Then he's _really_ in the tight spot."

'_I know._ It was hard to hide Ash with them and society itself looking for him. Hoenn is the only place we've been to without any trouble,' Charizard sighed, 'But that doesn't matter now that we've left there. Anyways, Ash began to blame himself for everything that had happened. He blamed himself for their deaths, and that's when the emotional problems really began to set in.'

"Sounds like survivor's guilt," Sabrina said quietly, "And his emotional problems... were they as bad as they are now?"

He shook his head, 'No, it was just depression then. Not these wild breakdowns and angry mood swings he gets now,' Charizard looked away, 'Perhaps he would have been fine if he could have gotten medical attention then, but we couldn't do that without getting him arrested,' Charizard's tail began to twitch, 'His depression was horrible, Sabrina. He would barely eat, Servine had to basically force feed him. He cared less about moving around and about staying hidden. There were even times he tried to convince us to leave him behind so he could get arrested, he claimed that he "deserved it." That he had "as good as killed them,"' Charizard winced, 'Nothing we did helped him... He just got worse and worse... We went from Kanto to Johto to Sinnoh, trying to hide. He kept blaming himself... Then... Then we found ourselves at Lake Valor.'

Sabrina's gaze softened.

'I should have realized something was up...' Charizard muttered, 'He was acting so different, he was more upbeat. Not cheerful, but still a huge improvement, he was more accepting. I should have realized that stuff like this didn't happen overnight,' Charizard's claws curled, 'But I didn't notice,' He snapped bitterly, 'I just thought it was great that he was "doing better". We camped on the banks Lake Valor that afternoon. He didn't put up a fight with eating, he went straight to sleep. I thought he was improving,' Charizard shook his head, 'I was wrong... I was _so _wrong...'

Delphox shifted, glancing at his trainer as a silence fell over them. Sabrina looked at Charizard apologetically, "Charizard, what he tried to do wasn't your fault, you know that."

He closed his eyes, ignoring her words, 'I woke up later that night, and his sleeping bag was empty. His backpack and Pokebelt were laid right next to it, along with his gloves and his Poketch. I looked around, expecting him to only be a ways off, since he was sleepless most nights, but he wasn't anywhere in sight,' Charizard's scales rattled, 'Then I looked at the lake,' Charizard's claws dug deeper into the dirt, 'He was carrying a heavy rock so he could sink faster... I watched his head go under the water,' Charizard was now shaking, 'He just walked right in... I thought- I thought he would come back up. I thought that he realize the weight of what he was doing,' Charizard's tone went lower, '_I thought he'd never do anything like that.'_

"Charizard..."

'Once I realized what he was doing... Once I realized he was trying to d-drown himself...' Charizard's muscles tightened, 'He was too far under the water for me to reach him...' He was now shaking from head to tail, 'If I had acted as soon as I awakened I could have stopped him, but I didn't. I don't know how long I spent trying to dive under the water, trying to get to him,' Charizard lashed his tail out, 'People say that fire burns, but I didn't think I could truly understand that because of my typing, at least not until I tried to dive to get him. The water 'burns', it 'sears', it's painful to me. Everything screamed at me to go the the surface... and I listened to myself... I didn't have the strength- the courage- to go after him,' Charizard suddenly let out a roar, leaping to his feet, '_After all he's done for me, I couldn't even go after him!'_

"Calm down Charizard," Sabrina whispered, watching fire flare up around Charizard's scales, "He's fine now," Charizard huffed heavily, a pained look in his eyes, and the fire around him died down. He lower himself to the ground again, still shaking.

'I... I was going to make a final dive. To go after him no matter what would happen, just as long as I could get him to the surface,' Charizard looked down, 'He could have been gone by then... And the effort probably would have killed me as well,' Charizard took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, then whispered, 'I think it was at that moment I stopped caring if I was alive or not, it doesn't matter, just as long as he's safe, then it doesn't matter.'

Sabrina didn't make eye contact, unsure of how to reply to that, "..."

Charizard continued softly, 'Latias showed up before I went under for that dive. She was invisible at the time, and she just dove right into the lake, like she knew that he was there. She saved him, even when I couldn't,' Charizard was quivering.

"But he's alright now, it's all okay now," Sabrina said in a calming tone.

Charizard looked up sharply, 'No it isn't,' He muttered in a low growl, '_No it isn't!' _He snarled, springing to his feet once more, 'I've done everything in my power to try to keep him safe, and I failed! _I failed him!_ I have dragged him place to place, trying to keep him from harm, yet I couldn't even protect him from himself! _How do you protect someone from themself!?'_ Charizard roared, sending Pidgeys flocking into the night sky. Flames sprang to life on Charizard's scales again, dancing up and down his body.

Sabrina stood up, slowly taking a step back. Her eyes were gleaming with psychic powers and her voice was quiet, yet demanding, "Lay down Charizard," She whispered, "It's alright now. Sit down and finish your story."

A slight glazed look entered his eyes, and the fire on him sputtered out. His gaze quickly refocused, and he blinked. The fire type slowly sat down, closing his eyes, 'I'm... I'm sorry. I don't like thinking about that time.'

"That's perfectly understandable," Sabrina replied, taking her seat once more.

'... Latias brought him back to the surface, and he was unconscious by then. Her psychic powers were able to draw the water out of his lungs, but even then he had been under for too long. Ash needed human help.'

Sabrina spoke softly, "And that's when you brought him to me."

Charizard looked away, 'Yeah. I guess you know the rest of the story.'

"I suppose I do," Sabrina said, sighing, knowing that they had just stepped on a sensitive topic, and she hesitated before she spoke some more, "Unless it's too much... I'd still like to know how he's changed since the lake. When I was caring for him at Lake Valor he spent most of his time unconscious or trying to get away from me. He was terrified then, along as when I decided to show myself to him at the league. Yet he showed less fear the second time I talked to him here, and more anger. You'd think he'd act the same around me, but he was clearly acting different."

Charizard pushed himself from his laying position back into a sitting one. He stared at Sabrina for a moment, '"Decided to show myself"?' He muttered, 'Does that mean you were watching us before you approached us?'

Sabrina shrugged, "Only about a day before I talked to you. I thought it was Ash when I first saw him and got a glimpse of his thoughts. I hung around a bit at a distance to make sure it was him, then I waited for a chance to approach Ash. Unfortunately Dawn was still there when I wanted to talk to him and I thought she was getting a bit too... close to Ash. So I showed myself."

'She was around him for longer than I'd like,' Charizard agreed with a growl, 'But only two more battles, and I think she's done training with us. I need to keep them away from Ash though... no matter what... I can't fail again...' He trailed off a bit, then shook his head, turning back to Sabrina, 'But you want to know how he's been acting since Lake Valor?' He sighed, 'In one word, unstable. He's predictably unpredictable. You never know how he'll be, typically he tries to hide everything, even from us. He distracts himself with training us and gathering supplies. Of course now that we're at the league that isn't a necessity, but he still suppresses himself. I can tell that he's struggling, even when he's hiding it. It builds up, until he breaks down. Whether its with fear, anger, or sorrow he just let's it all out at once,' Charizard sighed, 'I know he's strong... But in all honestly Sabrina, I have no idea how he's still going. In his mental state, in his situation, after Lake Valor... I don't know how he is able to keep going like this,' He sounded almost pained.

Sabrina sat there for a moment as Delphox continued his translations, trying to keep up with Charizard. Sabrina sighed, thinking, "... It is indeed a wonder that he has... But that does support my theory."

Charizard frowned, '... Your theory?'

Sabrina smiled softly, "Yes, my theory about Ash. Besides besides both of us being rejected by society, I believe I have more in common with him than meets the eye. Though I don't want to go to deep into it right now, my theory would explain both Ash's unnatural ability to still function as well as he does even after all he's been through- and his unnatural problems with emotions and memories."

'It's called trauma,' Charizard hissed bitterly.

"Yes, obviously. But he is holding up remarkably well for his situation. There is something more with Ash. People that have experienced traumatic events can have flashbacks, but Ash practically has them as if he is reliving the moment. Emotional problems are nothing new either, but as you said yourself, it was from depression then to these wild mood swings _just_ after Lake Valor. A very sudden emotional change just after a few days," Sabrina noted, "Then there's the fact that he's at the league at all. Going from having no desire to live to being able to drag himself through each day he has to go through? That is quite a bit of willpower he has gained in such a short amount of time," Sabrina looked at Charizard, "Now, what is the only connecting event for these changes?"

'... They all took place right after Lake Valor...' Charizard said after moment.

"Yes," Sabrina said with a satisfied nod, "You'd think things would only go down hill more after Lake Valor, and in a way they did. But if you look closer Ash has been able to handle himself even more after it, even to the point of where he can get something done each day instead of just moping. Whether you see it or not, he has actually improved. Now I don't know how familiar you are with the Sinnoh legends and myths, but I have a small theory that ties them in with Lake Valor and Ash."

'This... This 'theory' of yours... If it is correct could it help Ash?' Charizard asked hesitantly.

Sabrina thought about it for a moment, "If correct it would explain why Ash is like this. We could potentially help him from there, but I'd have to see. I recovered from my own... "problems" with assistance from Haunter and my family, but he refuses that kind of help and comfort... And it's not like he can get therapy or anything... I just need to get closer to Ash- I need him to trust me. Or to at least let me try to help him. But until then there is not much I can say or can do."

Charizard looked away, 'If there is any chance of helping him I'll do everything in my power to do so. But his safety comes before anything else. Even his mental health. Even before his happiness. The only reason I let him come to this league is so he could try to get peace of mind, and it is a chance for me to get stronger with opponents that actually put up a fight. But if there is any sign of danger I am leaving with him. Even if it means we leave you and your 'theory' behind.'

Sabrina nodded, not surprised by this statement, "Understood," She turned, reaching into her bag, "That reminds me, there was another reason I brought you out here. I have a gift for you."

Charizard leaned forward curiously as Sabrina withdrew a small silvery cord with a pouch at the end made of the same material. She held it up, and it gleamed in the fire light.

'What is it?' Charizard asked.

"It's a small bag made from a Dragonair's shedskin," Sabrina said, "And since Dragonair is a dragon type it will be able to resist your fire attacks and you can wear it around your neck, even in battle," She stood up, "The real gift is inside though. You can't use it yet, but hopefully soon. This pouch is just a safe place for you to keep it for now."

Charizard watched as she came around the campfire, slipping the Dragonair-skin cord around his neck. He fingered it with his claws, feeling the slick material under his claws. Sabrina went and sat back down, watching him expectantly. Charizard carefully slipped his claws around the drawstring pouch, expanding it so he didn't rip the seemingly fragile pouch, but still allowing himself to look inside.

He peered into the bag, and laying inside of the small pouch was a smooth, round stone. Though resting in the silky folds of the bag, Charizard could recognized the transparent orange surface of the gem. There was a bright, twisting red and yellow core in the center of the crystal-like object. Charizard jerked his head up as he realized what he was looking at.

'Where did you find this?' He snapped at her in surprise.

Sabrina smiled, "Stumbled acrossed it in Kalos few years back. Do you like it?"

Charizard let the bag slide through his grip, and the cord slacked as it hung around his neck, drawing the pouch shut, 'These are rare, I can't accept this from you.'

She rolled her eyes, "Like I'd have a use for it. I train psychic types, if you haven't noticed."

'People spend their lives looking for these, I couldn't just take it!' Charizard cried.

Sabrina smiled, "It's a gift Charizard, just take it. It's just a bit of kindness, which I know you haven't gotten lately. You never know one day you'll the extra strength. I want you to have, so don't even try to give it back or else I'm throwing it off a cliff."

Charizard glanced down at the Dragonair skin pouch, running a claw over it, 'Thank you,' He said slowly, the words feeling strange on his tongue.

Sabrina stood up, "It's getting late, I should get going. Keep me updated with Ash."

'Oh, now you say it's late, after you drag me out here,' Charizard rolled his eyes. Sabrina gave him a small smile, shouldering a bag.

Charizard stood up, stretching. He was sure that Ash would be upset if he knew he was talking with Sabrina, especially about him behind his back, but that didn't matter. As important as Ash was to him, his trainer was fragle. Ash may have wanted to come to the league, but Charizard wouldn't hesitate to take that from him if it meant getting him to safety. While he had considered having Ash behind bars as a possible safety for his trainer, it wasn't perfect. That would only work if Ash's innocence couldn't be proven and he had to take out Team Rocket himself. If Ash got arrested now that would only put him at Team Rocket's mercy if they were still at full power like they were now, because Ash would be a sitting Psyduck.

He opened up his wings as the Delphox smothered out the fire with a Psychic. Charizard glanced at Sabrina as she released a Sigilyph, returning her Delphox. The psychic nodded at him, and Charizard rocketed himself into the sky.

The scarred fire type narrowed his gaze, flying back to his trainer. The night air felt chillier more than ever now that he was away from Sabrina's camp fire, forcing him to rely on his inner fire for heat. Charizard snorted, smoke curling up from his nostrils.

Charizard wished he could force Ash to trust Sabrina, but that wasn't the kind of thing you could force someone to do. Ash distrusted Sabrina for two reasons, one of them for her going through his memories. While this was an intrusion of privacy, if she hadn't she would have never known the truth, and would have most likely turned him in.

The second was for something Sabrina didn't even do, but Ash blamed her for saving his life. Charizard closed his eyes, even though it had been his efforts and Latias who had pulled Ash out from the lake, Ash didn't "blame" them. Ash had been angry upon waking up, and had needed someone to put it on. Of course Charizard knew that Ash's wouldn't blame Pokemon, they were the last thing he had. So Ash had shifted his anger to the next living thing, Sabrina.

Soon the clearing Ash was camped out in came into view, and Charizard went into a dive. The wind rushed past him, stealing away any amount of heat he had gathered through his short flight. He opened his wings, softly landing in the clearing as to not awaken anyone. Spread out underneath a tree was Ash, his body laying soundly. Charizard slowly trotted up to him, looking down at his precious trainer.

Charizard had long decided that there were two parts of Ash. Well, of anyone, really. The body and the mind. The mind was Ash's emotional and mental state, his hopes and desires. The body was his physical state. Charizard had never realized that there was much of a difference until he realized how much conflict they caused for him. He could keep Ash physically safe with little to no effort, but that caused emotional stress on him. Ash wanted to stop Team Rocket- but if Charizard allowed him to do so that would put Ash physically at risk, but it helped his emotional state. It was a constant tug-a-war for him. He knew a time would come when he would have to pick which part of Ash he would protect.

He had told Sabrina earlier that Ash's physical state came first, but if that were so, then why had he allowed Ash to come to the league? He had increased Ash's chances for being arrested by doing so. But he also realized that Ash would be able to get the emotional care he needed if he was arrested... But with Team Rocket still out they might make a move against Ash...

Charizard let out a loud snort as the conflicting emotions and thoughts crowded his mind. They scurried through his mind like dozens of Weedle. No, he needed to keep things simple and focused. Ash- That was the only thing that mattered.

He craned his head down towards Ash. No matter what, one thing was for certain. Ash was in danger, and it was his duty to protect Ash. Charizard couldn't place full trust into anyone except himself. Sabrina was someone willing to help Ash, so he would allow her assitance for now. Serperior was a good caretaker and always did what he asked of her, but even she didn't see Ash in the same way he did. Serperior was dependable, but still, only a tool for him to use in Ash's protection.

Greninja and Garchomp were powerful and followed Charizard's orders. They would fight, and Charizard knew he couldn't always handle every fight alone. He could use them as well, so they were also fine to remain around Ash.

But the Lucario...

What had started out as simple jealousy soon expanded into something that was actually dangerous. The Riolu had always bothered Charizard, Ash had put trust into the annoying creature too quickly, hadn't Ash learned that it was dangerous to trust people from the past?! Then there was the fact that it could directly talk to Ash when Charizard himself couldn't. It was _his_ responsibility to remain by Ash, and it bothered him to no end when the pup could hold silent conversations with Ash. Despite Charizard's attempts to push the creature away, Ash had never made an attempt to take Lucario off the team, and had even trained the aura Pokemon in combat like the rest of the main team. Charizard had nevered like the Lucario, but now he saw that it was truly a threat.

The Lucario was determined to bring the "old" Ash back, to make him the person he once was. The Lucario was nearsighted, unaware of the emotional stress he was putting Ash through. Couldn't the stupid little pup see that Ash was pained by even the thought of his past? Yet it spent every moment it could trying to "recover" Ash, pushing him to be like the person that had gone through so much! The Lucario didn't even accept who Ash was, and most importantly he was causing Ash pain. Emotional pain, simply by reminding him of the past. And the stupid thing was also turning the Pidgeot.

Pidgeot was powerful, and Charizard knew he needed power to protect Ash. It became a problem when he couldn't control the power though. Serperior usually agreed with Charizard's choices, and Greninja and Garchomp never have dared argue with him. But Pidgeot had always been more independent, but that hadn't been much of a problem until she start associating with the Lucario. Even trying to talk with it! Not only was it annoying, she too was slowly joining the "efforts" on "recovering" Ash. He couldn't have a third of the team against him! Lucario's ability to translate had made his presence _tolerable_ as long as he stayed out of the way, but now Pidgeot was joining his efforts he was becoming more open. And taking Pidgeot out of Charizard's control.

Charizard knew he needed to make changes to the team. They needed to be replaced.

Pidgeot and Lucario were harming Ash, and therefore they were the enemies.

Charizard ran a claw down Ash's face. Humans were so fragile... He _needed_ to be protected... It was _his_ job to protect Ash, and Charizard would use any resources to do so. Others didn't matter when it came to this. Taking down Team Rocket would be protecting Ash's mind and emotions, but if Charizard wasn't careful something could hurt Ash physically. It scared Charizard how easy it would be to kill Ash. Claws... fire... teeth...

He quickly shook his head, getting the thoughts out of his mind. He simply needed to protect Ash, not think of ways he could come to harm. But as he had discussed with Sabrina, Ash was a danger to himself. If he didn't keep an eye on his trainer Ash could end up hurting himself.

And that's when it hit Charizard, anything that hurt Ash was the enemy. So if Ash could hurt himself, that meant that...

_That Ash was the enemy._

Charizard jerked his head back, blinking rapidly as the thought entered his mind. He knew that his mind was becoming more rash and chaotic, but this was new. He looked down at Ash, calculating the thought carefully, examining the possibility from every angle. Ash was the one he needed to _protect_, you didn't protect the enemy, so the thought made no sense.

Yet in a way it did... There was two sides of Ash, wasn't there? His mind and his body. The way Ash's mind _thought_ was putting Ash's _body_ at risk.

So that made Ash's _mind_ the enemy.

Charizard laid down next to Ash, eyes wide as he examined this new information. Perhaps declaring Ash outright an "enemy" was a little much, but it was now quite clear to Charizard that Ash couldn't be fully trusted. This was painful to Charizard, that mean there was now no one he could fully trust. Charizard would watch him more closely now, and would interfere when necessary. He was the strongest in the group, and he would use his strength in anyway he deemed necessary. Charizard closed his eyes, surrounding Ash with his body. If Ash made one wrong choice from here on out, Charizard would take everything into his own claws.

Ash may be the trainer, but Charizard was most definitely in charge.

* * *

**First of all I want to say that I understand that suicide is a very sensitive topic that affects many lives. When I included the choice to have attempted suicide in Ash's story it was because I believe with his circumstances and situation that it was a possibility of what could have happened. It was not thrown in here without thought or simply for story, but it was to be shown like with Ash's other emotional problems, that they are serious and should not be taken lightly.**

* * *

**So we finally learn what occurred at Lake Valor.**

**Also, many of you wanted it, so Charizard finally got a mega stone. Of course Ash doesn't have a key stone (yet), so he won't be able to access his mega form until Ash is able to get a hold of one.**

**Oh yeah, Charizard is also crazy.**

**Ash may not be completely sane because of his emotional problems, but Charizard shows something difference. He has **an ****unnatural possessiveness and obsession with Ash and the desire to protect him that's its been pulled to the point that Charizard doesn't care if he's alive or not. He keeps swinging back and forth if its better to keep Ash safe or give him the opportunity to give himself peace of mind. He views other as mere tools, and as of this chapter has decided that he can't even trust Ash. And you saw this train of thought this chapter... He's just not all there, and his choices may not be for the best...****


	24. Chapter 24 - Discoveries

**Guest Review Replies:**

**Guest:**_ Ya mega charizard y_

**Yep! :D**

**Zero**** Lunar: **_ ...As much as I love Mega Charizard X (like the majority), I hope that that was the Mega Stone to Y. This kinda leads me to believe that there will be a Mega Charizard/Mega Blaziken battle, but I guess I'll find out later. I'm a bit concerned with what Charizard might do to "protect" Ash in the future, but I can see where he's coming from._

**That was indeed a mega Charizardite Y. Charizard X is my favorite, but I love Y as well, and I felt Y fit Charizard the best. And Charizard himself... his heart is in the right place, he's just not thinking straight...**

**MewLover27****: **_I love this fanfic! I would be reviewing on my account, but my phone died. Still, I love this._

**I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

* * *

**Here's chapter twenty-four, enjoy:**

* * *

"Yes? What do you want now?" The Chief's tone was sharp, his voice echoing through the computer speakers, "I told you not to call me again unless it's important."

Giovanni chuckled, swiveling his chair as he stared at his computer screen, "Now Dean, I hope your current position hasn't gone to your head. I wouldn't want to have to replace you."

"Sorry _Boss,"_ The Chief snorted, "But if that was meant to be a threat, it was pointless. We both know you're too far into the operation to replace me. Not like you'd have the time to either."

Giovanni leaned back, "You're not empty headed, and you hold your ground. That's why I got you where you are 'Chief'. You are not going anywhere for the time being. I called because I want an update, and I have some news relevant to your field."

"I can't send the International Police to cover up every little thing, so it better not have anything to do with them," The Chief replied cooly.

"I want an update with Ketchum," Giovanni snapped, his mellow attitude gone. The Chief closed his eyes, sighing.

"Like I told you last time, I have an agent on his case. And _yes_, I set it up so it looks like Ketchum is tied in with Walker. My agent will find him," The Chief rubbed his forehead, "If Ketchum is even at the league."

Porygon perked up from within the computer as her trainer's name was mentioned. She paused from her explorations of the computer's firewall, listening in. She had known that the Chief had planted her trainer's body to make it look like it came from another source, but this information was new. 'Ketchum' was obviously Ash Ketchum, had they framed her trainer's murder on Ash? She trembled a bit, the Chief may be working for Giovanni, playing the role as the leader of the International Police, but most of the other people in the agency had no ties to Team Rocket. Like Walker. The Chief had to be careful with his dealings to keep out of sight of suspicion.

Porygon whirled softly, the Chief had held his position for nearly the last eighteen years, and had posed as an agent before that. He knew what he was doing, he could play with any cards dealt to him.

"Ketchum will be there. It is in his very nature to interfere," Giovanni muttered, "I'm sure it won't take long for your 'agent' to piece together the clues you left. The one called 'Walker' picked them up easily, what number was he again?"

"One," The Chief replied coolly, "He had the most temperamental binding, that's why you wanted to try to use him to find Ketchum- if something went wrong he would be the least valuable and easy to dispose of. Of course you didn't think anything could possibly go wrong- even though I gave you warnings! And it looks like I was right in the end, something _did_ go wrong. He didn't find Ketchum like we wanted him to, but managed to string everything together and figure out Ketchum's innocence instead!"

Porygon froze, she and Walker had thought they were keeping their searches about the Ketchum case hidden. They had _wanted _them to investigate it?! Porygon shook, Walker had been just a pawn.

"I've lost a good agent because of your desperation to find Ketchum!" The Chief stood up angrily, "Maybe you view the agency as nothing more as tools for you, but if someone realizes Rocket's involvement it won't just ruin the agency- but your grip and Rocket's as well! I've spent nearly the last two decades covering up for Team Rocket, while trying to keep the International Police looking and acting like a real protection for the common people!"

"I know, which is why I chose you to handle-"

"I'm not finished!" The Chief interrupted, snarling, "When you play both sides, you do it for Rocket's benefits! Which is fine, but when I'm running the agency I don't only play both sides, I have to support both as well! My loyalty is to Rocket, but in order to keep this cover I have to keep the International Police running like it should! So when you barge in on my affairs, and are only concerned of the end result of Rocket, you are only setting up yourself for failure! Because if you let my cover with the International Police get exposed you'll ruin everything you've been setting up!"

"You're the one who told me to go after Ketchum," Giovanni said cooly, making it clear his patience was wearing thin.

"No, I told you to go after potential threats to your plan! Three years ago!"

"And I did, I eliminated anyone who had ever stood in my way," Giovanni's gaze was unreadable, "Anyone who could be a threat to Team Rocket's plan. I silenced everyone that had ever stood against us. Of course we simply spoke to the league of course, there would be an uproar if they went missing. But we convinced the Champions and Elite Four members that Team Rocket was no threat. Amazing how much influence "Master" and "Chief" can have together, isn't it?"

"Ketchum is no longer a threat," The Chief insisted, "You've forced him into a life on the run, he can't do anything to us! It is a waste of resources to try and find him!"

Giovanni only smiled, humored, "When we began our plans, we both agreed that all threats had to be dealt with. I spent a whole year setting up and organizing an elaborate set of events to silence people that have always stood in Team Rocket's way. So many dreadful... "accidents" took place that year. Hardly any survivors."

"Ketchum is not a threat anymore," The Chief growled.

"Really Dean?" Giovanni asked, "Not a threat? You'd think someone who was able to survive an attack from your Hydreigon _twice _would be considered powerful, at least someone to keep an eye on. You think someone who managed to shut down _two_ of our major operations- Mewtwo and Meloetta- would be someone we'd consider a threat. Especially when we have our largest operation yet just on the horizon. You'd think you'd be at least concerned about someone who has managed to outsmart both Rocket and the IP. Someone who escaped from _your_ custody, and has been avoiding both of our forces. He has interfered in the past, and has avoided capture for the last three years. How is he not a threat?"

The Chief looked like he was holding back some choice words as he gritted his teeth, "You said you had some news, sir. What is it?"

"Well, the most _tragic_ thing just happened Dean," Giovanni said, "But it seems Ketchum has struck yet again at the league. You'll need to send an agent to the north side of the league, where the body will need to be collected before a civilian finds it."

The Chief stiffened, "Did you kill someone else?"

Giovanni smiled, "Quite sad, isn't it? Though I'm sure Cilan Dent's death will only help your agent on the case believe that it was Ketchum."

"You idiot! If you keep this up the agency is going to pressure me into shutting down the Master League!" The Chief screamed, "Everything will be shut down! Do you get that? Walker's death was the only death we needed to spur the agents into believing that it was Ash- he worked on the Ketchum case and he had the file in his office! But instead you feel the need to target a gym leader?! You know how hard that will be to keep quiet?!"

"I thought Cilan would know a thing or two on Ash Ketchum's location... Unfortunately I was wrong. Besides, he knew too much, I wasn't just going to let him live. Just send someone to "find" his body, I'll email you his exact location, then inform this little agent of yours of this. You need to make sure that he's only looking for Ketchum- not signs of his innocence," Giovanni said evenly.

The Chief ran a hand down his face, "I have our best agent on the case. Looker was partnered with Walker, in his mind he has personal motives to find Ash. He's stressed enough and I want him to focus. Introducing this 'Cilan' to the case will make Looker feel desperate and he may act rashly, because it makes it look like Ash might strike at anytime!" The Chief huffed, "But since you already took the liberty of setting this all up I have no choice but to go through with it! From now on you don't do anything without consulting me first, got it?!"

"What number is this "Looker"?" Giovanni asked.

"... Does it matter?" The Chief asked after a moment. Giovanni glared at him, waiting for an answer. The leader of Team Rocket may have tolerated the Chief talking back, but he didn't take no for an answer, "... Number seven, _sir."_

Giovanni's expression changed instantly, "Seven you say... _he's_ your best agent?" Giovanni started to laugh.

"Looker is not only the best, but no one comes close," The Chief said, "You're not allowed near him!"

"Wait, so 'Walker' was number seven's parnter? That's just brilliant," Giovanni chuckled, "Tell, how did he react when you told him Walker was dead? Did he scream and thrash about again? Did he-"

"Now this is the problem!" The Chief interrupted, standing up again, "And it is the exact same thing with Ketchum I'm betting! You're not concerned at all on how he's affecting the agency or Rocket, because it isn't about that, is it?! It's now personal, you're letting your personal feelings affect your choices!"

"What do you mean, Dean?" Giovanni asked with false innocence.

"You don't give a bit about how Looker is acting as an agent, all you're concerned about is the past! And that's why you're so determined to get Ketchum! It's not the fact that he's a threat, it's that he escaped from you when you tried to kill him! It's has nothing to do with that he could disrupt our plans, but it is because your precious pride got bruised! You can't let one stupid grudge go!"

"No one gets away from me, Dean," Giovanni said softly, "I don't let anyone off."

The Chief snorted, "You don't even deny it!" The Chief watched Giovanni, who didn't even seemed fazed by the Chief's yelling, "So fine! I'll keep looking for Ketchum, you can kill him to fix your hurt ego! Just don't let it get in the way of the plan!"

Giovanni smiled, "Glad we could end on the same page, Dean," And with that Giovanni ended the video call. He scooted out his chair, standing up and stretching, "But one little grudge? Maybe to you Dean, but I'm not resting until Ash is in the grave. _No one_ gets away from _me._"

Porygon didn't relax until Giovanni left the room, and finally she felt like she could move again. For the first time she was freed from his presence.

That's when it hit Porygon, _He had left the computer on._

For the first time she could work without him there. She now had a chance to escape.

* * *

"Grovyle, Energy Ball!" Max ordered. The small reptilian Pokemon sprang forward, forming a glowing green sphere in his claws. He launched it forward, sending it towards a tall and elegant psychic type.

The Gardevoir fired a Shadow Ball in retaliation, knocking the Energy Ball away from her. She began to glow, teleporting away before Grovyle could launch another attack. She reappeared behind the grass type, then fired another Shadow Ball at him.

The Grovyle was knocked forward, then lifted into the air with a gentle Psychic. The grass type struggled with a fury as the Gardevoir held him up with a serene look on her face.

_Don't let your rage control your battle,_ She told the Grovyle, _You'll lose focus and your opponent can turn that against you. It blocks the connection with your trainer and leaves you vulnerable._

"Vile!" The Grovyle snarled, "Gro gro!" He was still struggling.

Max sighed, "Put him down, Gardevoir."

She slowly loosened the Psychic, setting him back onto the grassy forest floor. The Grovyle sat up, crossing his leafy arms in displeasure. Max approached his starter, kneeling down and stroking the top of his head. The Grovyle closed his eyes, but still let out a frustrated huff.

_Still no change,_ Gardevoir commented.

"I know..." Max muttered, "I thought coming into the forest would help, but we still just can't get into sync like we use to..."

Grovyle leapt to his feet, "Gro!" He cried, giving Max a determined look.

_The main problem is your anger and his frustration. Both are emotions that revolve around one's self, limiting your ability to connect in battle,_ Gardevoir noted, _But your bond is still there. You just need to get back onto the same wavelength with each other._

Max nodded, "I'm sorry Grovyle, it's... it's...it's just May!" Max muttered angrily, "She doesn't even act like I'm here anymore... and when she does she treats me like I'm an annoyance! I thought we could go on a family journey once I turned ten... but it lasted for like a year before she started treating me less and less like a brother!"

"Vile..." Grovyle said quietly.

_May cares a lot for you,_ Gardevoir said, _I can sense it, Max. She just doesn't have her priorities straight at the moment, she's letting pride control her. But remember that we are only mortal, we all make mistakes._

"I know Gardevoir..." Max flinched, "It... it just hurts to be treated that way..." Max looked back at Grovyle, "And now it's affecting my ability to battle. Grovyle is strong enough to evolve now, but-"

_But evolving isn't just about sheer power,_ Gardevoir finished, _A strong connection with their trainer can also trigger evolution, and the lack of it can hold the Pokemon back._

Max cracked a small smile, "You watch too many of Professor Oak's old lectures."

_And you're the one that keepings putting them on,_ Gardevoir retorted, smiling as well, _And he's right. As a psychic type I can sense the connections, it's often what triggers mega evolution. I can also sense emotions, and when a trainer's and a Pokemon's feelings line up in the heat of battle the Pokemon can become stronger._

Max stood up, "Then there's no point in focusing on our frustrations then," Max looked down at Grovyle, "We'll train up here in the Indigo League's forest, and while we're up here the only thing that matters is our bond, 'kay?"

"Gro!" Grovyle gave a sharp nod.

_I agree, but it's getting late, Max,_ Gardevoir said, _Not to ruin the moment, but we should head back to the league before it gets dark. Strong Pokemon live in these woods and we shouldn't get caught in here after sundown._

Max sighed, "Fine," He reached for a Pokeball, "You've done a lot of battling," Max said, "Rest in here until we can get you to the Pokemon Center."

Grovyle closed his eyes, allowing Max to return him. Max glanced at his Gardevoir with a questioning look as he put the Pokeball away. She shook her head, glowing in a silver light. Once the light of the Wish attack faded, Gardevoir was healed.

_I'll stay out with you,_ She said.

Max smiled, "Thanks Gardevoir," He reached for his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder, then looked around for his Charmander egg, until he remembered he had left it back at the hotel room with May- he hadn't wanted to risk damaging the egg while training in the forests around the league. Max turned, ready to go, then paused, "Er... Gardevoir?"

_Yes Max?_ She replied.

"... Which direction is the league?" Max asked, looking around uncertainly.

The Gardevoir looked around as well, trying to remember which direction they had come from, "Voir..." She muttered, temporally not using her telepathy ability, then quickly added, _I... I have no idea..._

Max let out an uncertain laugh, "Heh... Should have paid more attention... Can you sense where the league is or something? Like, sense all the peoples emotions and follow that?"

_I usually have to be in close to sense emotions, but I suppose I might be able to pick up something from a large group... Let's see..._ She closed her eyes, her whole body temporally glowing as she extended her psychic powers, trying to pick up something.

"Any luck?" Max asked after a moment.

Gardevoir pointed to their left, _I... I either sense a lot of people far off in that direction, or a smaller group that's closer. It's hard to tell, I'm picking up all the wild Pokemon's emotions as well, which is interfering._

Max shifted his backpack, "Either works, either it's the league or people that can give us directions back to Indigo Plateau. Let's go!"

The duo made their way through the forest, going in the direction Gardevoir had pointed out. It wasn't long before they could hear two voices arguing.

"Do you realize how _stupid_ you were to go there?!" A female voice yelled as they approached, "Of all the people to be around, those are the ones you should be avoiding!"

They seemed to be approaching a clearing of some kind.

"It's none of your business!" A stiff, and almost familiar male voice replied.

_Master..._ A telepathic voice echoed in Max's mind.

"And you!" The male voice cried as Max and Gardevoir approached, "What gave you the right to tell Sabrina!"

Max and Gardevoir peered through some bushes near the edge of the clearing in time to see a dark hooded figure snarling at a very familiar Lucario. The aura Pokemon flinched, taking a step back.

_M-master- I couldn't keep that breakdown you had to myself! That was the worst one you've ever had!_ The Lucario cried.

Max immediately recognized the two- Blaze and his Lucario from the pavilion. Max quickly shifted his gaze to the green haired girl, probably the 'Sabrina' that Blaze was talking about to Lucario. Max then scanned the clearing, with was scarred with signs of Pokemon battles. A small, worn sleeping bag laid under a tree, and Max wondered if that's where Blaze slept.

Despite all the evidence of many Pokemon, the only one in sight was the Lucario that had conforted Blaze turning the emotional breakdown that Max had witnessed. Despite it being so caring towards his trainer during the horrible flashback, Max was hurt and surprised by how rudely Blaze treated it now, glaring down at him in anger.

The Lucario flinched as Blaze took a step forward, "And don't call me 'Master'! I'm sick of it- _I don't own you!"_

"Leave him alone," Sabrina snapped at Blaze, "He did the right thing in telling me. Do any of your other Pokemon know about his? Did you tell Charizard?"

Blaze snorted, "Charizard? If I told him or Serperior about how bad the breakdown was they probably wouldn't let me out of this clearing, let alone their sight! And if Charizard knew I had willingly been around _them..._ That wouldn't end well for any of us."

Max held his breath quietly, listening in. Though he had planned on asking for directions, but something held him back. Not just the fact that Blaze was in a heated argument, but something else was keeping him back. The strange familiarity of the unfamiliarity of Blaze made Max tense.

"This isn't some game, 'Blaze'," Sabrina snarled, "We are dealing with someone that wants you dead and isn't afraid to kill others to achieve that! The so called 'good guys' are against you- and if you slip up Charizard will be the one to play the price!"

Blaze tensed, "I know that," He hissed in rage, spinning around to face Sabrina, "_I've spent the last three freaking years knowing that!"_

"Then act like you do," Sabrina said cooly.

Gardevoir shifted next to Max, sharing his feeling of rising caution

"I'm trying! I'm trying to win this stupid league! It's not my fault that I was paired with Dawn! It's not my fault she acts like she's some hero that needs to save me! But trying isn't enough! I can't even look at a Blaziken without shutting down completely! I let my personal desire to see my mother control me, putting her at risk! I tried to make my team strong- but at the price of letting them get hurt! They're scarred Sabrina, covered in them and it was because I pitted them against each other! In my own selfish attempts to protect myself I let them hurt each other!"

_Master,_ Lucario said timidly, _Perhaps you should try hearing her out Master- I mean Ash! _He quickly added as Blaze shot a glare at him.

Max froze.

The Lucario's words were hammering through his head, clanging against every little thought within his mind.

'_I mean Ash.'_

'_Ash.'_

Max took in a sudden breath of air, not even realizing he had been holding his breath. His mind raced, trying to find some other possible solution, but the realization only made more sense the more he thought about it.

Blaze's wariness around the group. The hood that he always had up- hiding his face. His ability to understand his Lucario- aura powers.

This Sabrina lady said he had a Charizard.

Max was paler than a Froslass, and his hands slowly began shaking. He had to get out of here- he had to get out of here now! He stumbled back as quietly as he could, trying to keep himself from crying out in fear. Ash was here- _He was right there!_

"Teleport!" He whispered fiercely to Gardevoir as they quickly retreated, "Teleport now!" Panic lined his quiet voice. Gardevoir quickly wrapped her arms around Max, glowing as she used Teleport. The duo were quickly whisked away, reappearing somewhere else in the forest. Max stumbled out of her grip, throwing up.

_Max,_ Gardevoir said in concern.

"Oh my Arceus... Oh my Arceus..." Max muttered, feeling sick, "We were right there... _He _was right there... By Ho-oh's blazes- I- I-" Max heaved again, shivering with fear.

_What do we do?_ Gardevoir asked, worry lining her telepathy.

"We- We tell someone," Max muttered, "We gotta get back to the league, we gotta get back now and tell May-" Max paused, "N-no, Brock... We tell Brock! He'll believe me for sure! Brock was talking to that one International Police agent, r-remember? After dinner a f-few days ago? We tell Brock and then he can tell h-him.." Max hiccuped, "We gotta get moving! We gotta get back to the league, Oh I wish I had a flying type..."

Max forced himself to stumble forward, not caring where he was going, he just needed to get moving. Gardevoir kept pace with him as he increased his speed to a run. He needed to keep moving, he had to tell someone that Blaze was really Ash...

"Disable and Psychic," A voice said behind them, and suddenly Max found his arms locked at his sides and his feet unable to move as a psychic grip was wrapped around him. Panic rose through Max.

"Teleport!" He cried to Gardevoir.

_I- I can't!_ Gardevoir cried, trying to focus, _That Alakazam disabled it!_ She dashed in front of Max, standing protectively in front of him, _Release my trainer now!_ She screamed.

"Metang?" The voice said, and the sound of a Pokeball being opened was heard, and a teal Pokemon rammed Gardevoir into a tree, the Metang's claws gleaming with a powerful Metal Claw. Gardevoir let out a cry of pain as she was pinned.

"Gardevoir!" Max yelled, "N-no! Use Shadow Ball!"

The voice sighed, "Hold her down, Alakazam," And a psychic embrace surrounded Gardevoir, holding her still like Max, except the Metang was pinning her as well.

Someone came walking up behind Max, and he felt his heart racing as the girl from the clearing stepped in front of him, looking at the now-helpless Max. Sabrina's blue eyes gleamed as she studied him. An Espeon was perched on her shoulder, it's eyes glowing as she held Max in place with her Psychic attack. An Alakazam stood next to Sabrina.

_Max!_ Gardevoir cried, but Sabrina's powerful Pokemon kept her motionless.

"Why," Sabrina exclaimed, "You're only a child!"

"I'm thirteen!" Max snapped back, angry temporarily overriding his fear, "Now let me go!"

Sabrina only blinked, and Max felt a pressure bearing down on the back of his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that, I know what your intentions are. If you wanted to sneak away you should have walked- I sensed your teleportation with ease, and traced it to follow you with no trouble. It doesn't matter though, the problem remains the same, you know more than you should."

Her eyes gleamed with psychic power, and the pressure increased. Max let out a small cry, and then pressure was gone, "Ow..." Max muttered, feeling a headache coming on. Sabrina then turned towards Gardevoir, who glared up at her.

"Interesting, your Gardevoir has the ability telepathy, that's rare. Usually you get trace or synchronize. But I suppose that since she can communicate with you that helped you be able to form a psychic bond with her?" Sabrina glanced at Max.

"A wha...?" Max asked weakly, trying to break free, but the Psychic was too strong.

Sabrina gave him a small smile, "A psychic bond, it forms naturally between psychics like me and psychic Pokemon. But normal trainers can form it as well, when both trainer and a psychic type Pokemon trust each other completely. Of course that doesn't happen much anymore since our _beloved_ International Police has made the common people fear psychics, but that hasn't seemed to stop you. I appreciate that."

_Let Max go now!_ Gardevoir screamed.

"Your bond with Gardevoir has made your sensitive to energy, which explains your ability to hear Lucario's auratic telepathy. See, anyone can hear your Gardevoir's telepathy because it's her ability, but only psychics and aura users can hear Lucario. But if your Gardevoir is around you get the ability to feel psychic energy, and similar forces," Sabrina smiled at him, "Interesting, isn't it?"

"L-look," Max said, "I don't know if you're aware of this, but 'Blaze' is A-ash! He's a killer! You gotta let me go so I can warn everyone!" Tears of fear pooled up in Max's eyes.

Sabrina gave him a sad smile, "You see, that's where we have our problem. I'm perfectly aware of who 'Blaze' really is, and I plan on doing everything in my power to help him," Her eyes focused on Max, "So do you see our problem with you planning on telling everyone?"

Max paled, and Gardevoir lashed out harder than ever.

Sabrina paced for a moment, "But what to do with you? I always expected a real threat to be the first to find out, but you're just a child..."

Max held his breath.

_I'll tear you apart if you even consider hurting my Max! _Gardevoir screamed.

Sabrina sighed, "Well, I have no choice, do I?" She turned to face Max, "Ash will probably hate me even more for doing this... but oh well," Her hand began to glow with pink psychic energy.

"W-wait!" Max cried, struggling against the Espeon's psychic powers, "P-please!"

"It might a bit much to handle at first," Sabrina told Max as the energy in her hand turned to a dark blue, "But it helps if you relax..."

_MAX! _Gardevoir cried.

Max's and Gardevoir's efforts were in vain as Sabrina placed her glowing hand on Max's forehead. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he slowly began convulsing as Sabrina sent her psychic energy into Max.

"There there," Sabrina cooed quietly, eyes glowing pink, "It will only take a few minutes... There there..."

* * *

**So Cilan is confirmed to be dead, (Sorry everyone that hoped that he had somehow survived, but Giovanni takes no risks.) And we also got to see more of Giovanni this chapter, and Porygon may have her chance to get away.**

**And Max finds out the truth about Ash...  
... And Sabrina finds out that he found out...**

**I have a lot planned out for the next few chapters, or I hope I can have them coming quicker that usual, but no promises!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Another Side to Her

**Guest Review Replies:**

**Guest:** _Good_

**Thanks!**

**Guess: **_Maybe Sabrina tried to erase the max's memories about his knowing about the discover the ash's secret identity, but he resist to her psychic powers, as consequence Sabrina left to max in a catatonic state and she must will to explain to ash the unfortunate encounter with max._

**(This reply is combined with god of war's, down below.)**

**god of war: **_perhaps sabrina turn to max in a zombie that only obey her and she planned to use him as scape goat to spy the traitors and avoid suspicion against her or ash from them._

**Replying in one text block to Guess, god of war, and all of you that left guesses on what happened to Max. I'm not going to say if any of you are right, because of spoilers, but it was fun reading all of your theories on what's happened to Max! So thank you for all the reviews! The only thing I will say is that Max is NOT dead, I still have more to do with his character! :)**

* * *

**25 chapters, 250 Followers, 270 reviews, 205 favorites, and nearly 49,000 views! This is awesome guys! Thank you so much I never thought this story would reach a point like this! I'm thinking of doing another AnQ or something if we reach 300 followers, but we'll see if we get there.**

**In terms of other good news, its almost summer! So that means more updates (hopefully)! I have so much planned for the next chunk of chapters... and I can't wait to do them!**

**But for now, here's chapter 25!**

* * *

**Heh... sorry- one more thing! This is _IMPORTANT_ to the story.**

**In an earlier chapter I mentioned that Ash has trained his main team to a point where they can spill blood or even kill in a fight. I have decided to call this form of fighting "combat", and its different from a regular battle. It is illegal to train your Pokemon to fight this way, but it can be used in self defense (like how Charizard spilled blood in the fight with Blaziken, or Bulbasaur did while fighting Ash.)**

**Pokemon usually can't call on this form of fighting without training, since it comes from a different energy source. But sometimes it can happen in desperate times (Again like when Charizard fought Blaziken, or Bulbsaur with Ash.) When a Pokemon uses this form of fighting it calls back on their primal, more animal-like instincts.**

**Okay, sorry about that, _now_ enjoy chapter 25!**

* * *

"Watch your step Samuel," Delia said as they slid their way into the narrow stands. The professor gave his neighbor a weak smile as she reached out to balance him. His legs were completely healed from the Tauros incident, but Delia seemed to refused to acknowledge this until his arm was fully recovered as well, "A bit farther, then we'll have a good view of Gary's match!"

She guided him onto the hard metal stands, then settled right next to him. She dug through her bag, pulling out two lunch sacks. She set one in the professor's lap, then dug into her own. Professor Oak peered into the bag, expecting a sandwich and perhaps a small snack. But this was Delia.

"Delia... You don't have to push yourself like this..." He muttered, pulling out a meal that could pass as a nice dinner.

"I'm just fine Samuel!" She chirped, beaming, "I don't mind doing a little cooking, I love it!"

Professor Oak sighed, reaching his hand down, expecting to pet Ivysaur, until he remembered that the grass type wasn't with him today. He sighed once more, then took a bite into his lunch, "Delicious as ever, Delia! I would never say no to your cooking, but..." Professor Oak shook his head, trying to find the right words to say. Professor Oak wasn't blind, he knew why Delia had taken to caring for him like this. She was trying to cope without a child, and he was the new person that she was mothering.

She had done this before, every time Ash was on a journey, but that had been when she had known that Ash would return. But now... it was just getting to a ridiculous point. Of course mentioning Ash would only bring up unnecessary tension...

"But," Professor Oak settled for another excuse instead, "I don't want you acting like your my maid or something. You are my friend, my neighbor, my former student. I don't like seeing you push yourself like this."

"Oh Samuel!" Delia said, "You've done so much for me! You've treated me like family, you've treated me better than yourself! Helping you out is the least I could do!" She got a far off look on her face, and the professor's gaze softened. Of course, Delia was just trying to make everything up to him.

_Delia..._ Professor Oak thought weakly to himself, _After what you been through you don't own anyone anything..._

"_And entering on field A is our first tag battle team- Gary Oak and John Rich!"_ The announcer's voice roared across the stands, tearing the two neighbors from their thoughts. Delia and Professor Oak both looked down to the battlefield, watching Gary enter along with his tag battle partner- An older and very tall man with a prosthetic leg and a Houndoom by his side, "_And on field B we have our other tag team- Dawn Berlitz and Blaze Katin!"_

Professor Oak's gaze shifted from his grandson to the strange hooded boy. The professor hadn't been able to get the boy out of his head ever since he had witnessed that horrific breakdown. While he did specialize in Pokemon, his experience and knowledge of the medical field had only left him feeling sick as he watched what this boy went through- and he had only met him once. Professor Oak wanted to find someway to help him, since it seemed he wasn't doing that on his own. He watched as the the competitors each selected a Pokeball. The boy's Lucario had been very loyal, and the Professor wanted to see how he connected with his Pokemon in battle.

Though he still wanted Gary to win the match.

"Each trainer is allowed two Pokemon, and may substitute at anytime!" The judge cried, "The match will be over when all of one team's Pokemon is unable to battle!" The battle judge signaled for the match to start, and four Pokemon were sent onto the field with several bright flashes of light.

"Go get them Duke!" John cried, sending a monster of an Arcanine onto the field.

"Pachirisu, spotlight!" Dawn threw her Pokeball up, releasing the small electric squirrel.

"Blastoise, battle time!" Gary said, sending out his starter.

Blaze didn't say a word, only releasing a powerful looking Serperior. The grass type was gorgeous example of its species, with a long, flowing body as she coiled up on the field. The leaves on her tail resembled more of a Snivy's tail leaves rather than her fellow Serperiors. She crained her neck up, letting out a low hiss as she scanned the battlefield. This thing looked fierce.

"Serperior, front and center," Blaze ordered, and the grass type sped to the middle of the field, sitting right in range of the Arcanine and Blastoise.

John laughed, "If that's out you want to do it, Duke, Flamethrower!"

"Blastoise, Ice Beam," Gary cried, but the attacks never came.

The Serperior had drawn her head back, winking at the two male Pokemon. Both of them froze in mid attack, staring at Serperior as if she were an angel. The Arcanine let out a low rumble, sinking onto the battlefield as he watched the Serperior with longing. Gary's Blastoise just stood there, staring like an idiot at the grass type, blinking his eyes slowly.

"_And a powerful Attract move has left both of team A's Pokemon imobile!"_ The announcer's voice cried.

"Pachirisu, go and use Spark!" Dawn ordered, and the small electric squirrel encased itself in electricity, charging at Blastoise. It slammed into the bulky water type, but the Blastoise tanked the super effective hit with no trouble, still staring off at Serperior.

"Hey, Duke!" John cried to his Arcanine, trying to find away around the Attract, "Why don't you show that Serperior how strong you are? Use Flare Blitz on that Pachirisu!"

"Impressive," Professor Oak muttered as the Arcanine burst into flames, slamming into Pachirisu with the powerful Flare Blitz, "Using the Pokemon's infatuated state to get it to attack the other Pokemon. That's quite a good strategy."

"I've seen better strategies," Delia said cooly, and Professor Oak knew she was referring to Ash. He sighed.

Serperior fired a powerful Leaf Storm at Blastoise, as Pachirisu fired an Electro Ball right after. Even while under attack the Attract still held firm, the Blastoise didn't move, and Gary let out a sigh, reaching for a Pokeball.

"Blastoise, return!" He said, recalling the water type.

"At a double type advantage and unable to attack, Gary didn't have much of a choice but to switch out Pokemon," Professor Oak muttered.

"One of his Nidos would be a good choice here," Delia added.

Professor Oak only smiled.

"A deal's a deal, Ivysaur, let's go!" Gary called, releasing the former Bulbasaur. Blaze took a step back, as if he wasn't happy with seeing a poison type on the field. Delia turned towards Professor Oak.

"Ivysaur?" She asked, clearly surprised.

"Yep," Professor Oak replied, "The best way for a Pokemon to get use to a new form is to battle, and the little guy wanted to. Gary promised he'd use him in this match."

The Serperior let out an angry hiss, coiling up as she glared at her fellow grass type.

"S-serperior..." Blaze called out, "Use-"

"Peer-y!" Serperior let out a loud, angry cry, and she became outlined in a dark aura. She sped forward, suddenly slamming into Ivysaur with a powerful Pursuit. The professor flinched as he watched his faithful lab partner get launched across the field. Ivysaur huffed as he struggled to his feet, surprised by the sudden attack.

But Serperior wasn't done. She swung her tail around, firing off a powerful Leaf Storm. Even with a quad resistance, the flurry of leaves sent Ivysaur flying even farther back. He struggled to his feet again, shaking from the force of the attacks. He huffed, looking towards Serperior.

"A-are you okay, Ivysaur?" Gary asked in concern. The grass type let out a call, charging back onto the field.

The Serperior coiled, keeping her head up as she let out a long hiss, glaring at Ivysaur. Professor Oak frowned, uneasy with the way the grass type was eying Ivysaur. This rage was more than a desire to win a battle.

"Serperior, u-use Attract!" Blaze ordered, still a small waver in his voice. The Serperior whipped her head back at him for a moment, flicking out a thin forked tongue in thought, before lowering her whole frame to the ground, slithering forward, slowly going in wide circles around Ivysaur. Ivysaur eyed her uncertainly as she closed the distance between them.

Professor Oak tried not to look nervous, but the Serperior's actions reminded him more of a predator on the hunt rather than a Pokemon in a battle. Professor Oak's frown only deepened as no Attract came like its trainer had ordered.

"Ivysaur, Poison Powder!" Gary commanded. Ivysaur wheeled around towards the snake Pokemon, releasing a plume of purple spores.

"Dodge it!" Blaze cried. The Serperior made no efforts to dodge the attack though. Simply she pulled her form up, swinging her tail out in front of her. Water began to form around the leaves, the Aqua Tail expanding as it drew more moisture from the air. The Poison Powder was sucked into the whirlpool of water, tinting it lavender.

The Serperior turned sharpy, facing towards where Arcanine and Pachirisu were battling. She swung her tail around, slamming the super effective Aqua Tail into the Arcanine. The fire dog let out a yelp, jumping back as he was soaked in the powerful attack. The Poison Powder attack caught in the Aqua Tail covered the Arcanine, poisoning him.

"Wow," Delia said, "That was a pretty smart move."

Professor Oak shook his head.

Delia frowned, "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"The Serperior is not listening to her trainer," Professor Oak muttered, "Its skills and power may be impressive, but it's ignored every command from Blaze every since Blastoise was withdrawn. Even the Attract has worn out on the Arcanine, but it's hasn't bothered using the move again, even though it gives her a huge advantage."

"Serperior, use Aqua Tail again," Blaze ordered, a firmness entering his tone. The Pachirisu was struggling against the powerful Arcanine. Professor Oak watched carefully to see what the Serperior would do.

She let out a displeased hissed at her trainer, but formed another Aqua Tail, attacking the Arcanine once more. The professor relaxed a bit, thinking the strange boy had everything back under control, but before he could give another order the Serperior sped back towards Ivysaur, the anger back in her glare. He tail leaves began to glow, and she sliced down with a powerful Leaf Blade.

* * *

Serperior let a smirk tug at her mouth as her Leaf Blade knocked the traitor to his knees. The Ivysaur was holding back a cry as he pushed himself up. She didn't attack back right away, but began circling him again.

She was barely holding back her combat skills while attacking the stupid traitor, since she knew that drawing blood would get her disqualified from the battle, but she didn't hesitate to use just a bit more force to give Bulbasaur what he deserved.

Her scales rattled as she looked at him. Though evolved, she recognized the Ivysaur to be Ash's Bulbasaur from Oak's lab. She hadn't seen him in years, but the story of his betrayal still rang in her head, she remembered the hatred in Charizard's eyes as he told her the tale of when Bulbasaur had turned against them, siding with Gary while Ash was under attack.

That same hatred he had ran through her now. She had seen the scars on Ash's arms, thin ridges running down his arms from this- this- this _monster's_ Razor Leaf attack. He had hurt Ash! He had scarred Ash! _He had betrayed Ash!_

She let out a high pitched shriek, charging at him with another Pursuit. She didn't let him go flying this time though, quickly wrapping her long body around the poison type. She tightened her grip on him using Coil, her eyes not leaving him as she raised her attacking and defensive powers. The Ivysaur lashed out against her as she wrapped herself even tighter, letting the rage fuel her attack.

"Serperior, let him go now!" Ash's voice cried at her. She briefly considered his words. Let him go?! Let the traitor go unpunished?! That wasn't going to happen.

"Ivysaur, Venoshock!" Gary ordered to Ivysaur.

"Saur..." Ivysaur opened up one eye, gasping for breath as Serperior squeezed the air out of his lungs. She eyed the flower on his back and it began to glow a dark purple, and he released a toxic sludge all over her.

She rattled her scales as the poison type move hit her, but she held her ground. The Venoshock burned her scales, but she had taken worse blows in all the training she had gone through in the last three years.

'That's all you got?' She hissed in the Ivysaur's ear, 'I thought you'd put up a better fight...'

The Ivysaur prepared another Poison Powder, and Serperior sighed, releasing him. She pulled back just as the plume filled the air around them. She watched from a safe distance as the Poison Powder dispersed. Ivysaur was huffing, trying to catch his breath.

"_Pachirisu is taken out by the Arcanine!"_ The announcer cried. Serperior looked over as Dawn returned the small electric type, trying hard not to roll her eyes. Couldn't Ash have been paired with someone that could actually last in battle? Dawn fumbled through several of her Pokeballs, before releasing her Lopunny. Serperior would have prefered the Roserade, but with the Arcanine still on the field she supposed Dawn had made a decent play.

"Saur!" Ivysaur slammed into her side with a Take Down. She whipped her gaze back around, firing off another Leaf Storm.

He slid to the side just in time, and the Leaf Storm blasted past him.

'Hmm,' Serperior said, 'No problem,' She fired another Leaf Storm, this time hitting him.

He struggled to stand once more, 'What's with you?' He growled, 'This is just a battle! You're acting like I insulted you and your ancestors!'

Serperior used Coil, narrowing her gaze at him, 'What? You can't handle a few grass type moves?' She asked tauntingly, 'But that makes sense, since your Venoshock did next to nothing...'

She grinned as she watched the Ivysaur stiffened, though usually calm and collected she knew that Bulbasaur would snapped when pushed.

She wasn't quite sure what she was trying to accomplish by trying to get him to snap, but she wanted to grind the Ivysaur down for what he had done. She wanted to destroy the stupid traitor. The rage gnawed from within her, foreign yet almost familiar. She had always been a battler, but she focused more on caring for Ash these last three years. It was as if the desire to fight was now welling up in her, and the desire to get vengeance on the Ivysaur drove the strange rage. Nothing else seemed to matter but the desire to tear Ivysaur apart.

She could hear Ash trying to give her another command, but she simply stiffened. Why did he want her to stop attacking Ivysaur?! Why was he so willing to let him get away with what Ivysaur had done?!

Ivysaur released a Razor Leaf at her without waiting for a command from Gary. She let another smirk tug on her face. He was getting impatient and rash as well. The grass type move barely did a thing to her, she had been enduring Flamethrowers from Garchomp and Ice Beams from Greninja for years. She slithered right into the attack, ignoring the sharp leaves as they bounced off her scales. She brought her tail forward, forming an Aqua Tail, slamming it into the Ivysaur's side. The swirling mass of water sent him across the field, right into range of Lopunny's Ice Beam.

"Ivysaur, focus!" Gary ordered, and the grass type closed his eyes.

"Saur!" He called, waiting for a command, facing Lopunny.

Serperior let out a displeased hiss as the Arcanine came charging at her. It was taking away her prey! She threw herself sideways, hissing as he came roaring by with a Flare Blitz. The Arcanine turned, ready to come at her again, but she had an Aqua Tail waiting for him. She lashed out, letting the water move consume the fire type. He stumbled, gasping for air as steam rose from his fur. He winced as the poison took some toll, and he fell to one knee.

She formed a Leaf Blade, slashing down at him. The Arcanine fell to the ground, poison and her attacks overtaking him.

"_And Arcanine is declared unable to battle!'"_ The announcer cried as the judge inspected the fire type. John let out a long sigh, then looked at the Houndoom loyally at his side.

"Reture Duke, you did well!" John said, recalling Arcanine, "Go get them Carly!"

"Doom!" The Houndoom barked, leaping onto the battlefield. She whipped her pointed tail around, ready to fight. Serperior let her lip curl at the sight of yet another fire type, until she settled her gaze back on her prey. Ivysaur was all that mattered right. The Ivysaur was firing a Razor Leaf at Lopunny, as she sent an Ice Beam back. The Houndoom focused her gaze on Serperior, baring her fangs. It was female, so Attract would be useless against it. Serperior sighed.

"Use Aqua Tail," Ash ordered. Her tail twitched as she heard the waver in his voice. He wasn't sure if she would listen to him or not. That was good, Ash needed to understand that she wasn't some robot under his control. As much as she cared for Ash, he wasn't fully there. In her mind her own judgement was better than Ash's would ever be.

Besides, vengeance on Ivysaur was what was important right now.

Serperior watched as the Houndoom sprang at her, its teeth gleaming in a dark aura with a Crunch attack. She pulled back, and its fangs snapped at empty air. She lowered her whole form to the ground, speeding away from the dark type, eyes narrowed on the real enemy.

The stupid traitor.

Ivysaur saw her coming out of the corner of his eyes, and he quickly stumbled back to step side her, but failed as he was hit with her Pursuit. She shot her best glare at the Lopunny, warning her to stay away from Ivysaur. This was her prey and her prey alone.

'Can't you just leave me alone!' Ivysaur snarled as she turned to face him, 'Your trainer is giving you orders to attack the fire dog, not me!'

'Ah...' She cooed, 'Are you scared to face me? Surely I'm an easier opponent than the Lopunny, I have no super effective moves and I'm at a type disadvantage!' She pulled her head up, 'Or perhaps I am the harder opponent, and are you just a coward. Trying to find the easy way out?'

He hissed in anger, 'I'm not a coward!' He yelled, throwing himself into a Take Down. Serperior grunted as the attack hit, handling it with no effort.

"Ivysaur! Stay back and use Venoshock, your other attacks are useless!" Gary cried as Ivysaur attacked without an order.

'Who's not listening to their trainer now?' Serperior asked mockingly, 'Infact- you seem good at it! Do you have experience going against your trainer?!'

Ivysaur winced.

'Wait, did I hit a sensitive topic?' Serperior asked, tone still taunting. She drew in close to him, 'What happened? I mean, you don't seem connected to this trainer at all. Did you have another one? What happened to your first one?'

'Gary is who I battle for now,' Ivysaur said, releasing a Venoshock. She coiled around, letting the poison move hit the battlefield.

'"Now"?' She asked, 'But your first trainer...' She faked as gasp, 'Of course! You must have been abandoned!' She let out a painfully fake coo, 'Of course... We Pokemon are very loyal, we'd never leave our own trainers... So yours must of left... Poor thing, poor baby... I mean, you seem loyal to this "Gary", so you must have been faithful to whoever your first trainer was...'

'Shut. Up!' Ivysaur hissed, rage entering his gaze. She could see the hatred and pain welling up in his eyes as she pressed his buttons. As she brought up his past. A sly grin overtook her face.

'What? Is that not what happened? Don't tell me _you_ are the one that left your trainer! Surely you aren't _that_ weak!'

She saw the change in Ivysaur's eyes. All control gone as the painful rage overtook him. He charged at her, but this Double Edge was much more powerful than a Take Down.

'Shut! The! Heck! _UP!'_ He roared, not holding any of his power back. The combat force Double Edge hit Serperior with so much power that it knocked the air out of her. Her ribs ached, bruised from the power of the attack. Serperior let out a small cough as she got the air moving again. The Ivysaur glared at her, anger surrounding him. She let out a pained smile, he hadn't yet realized he was fighting combat.

'Is that all you got?' She asked quietly.

"Ivysaur!" Gary cried.

Ivysaur let out a deep call, forming a Razor Leaf attack around him. He fired the sharp leaves towards Serperior, and she closed her eyes. This was a combat move- the kind of attacks she was trained for. The kind that could spill blood.

The Razor Leaves tore through her scales, slicing her skin as they hit. She didn't even flinch as crimson blood began to pool around the small cuts on her. The attack stinged, but Ivysaur's combat skills were nothing against the rest of Ash's team. This was like a mere Scratch attack to her, annoying, but no real danger.

A hush fell across the stadium as the watch the small droplets of blood form on Serperior. Ivysaur's eyes widened, and he took a step back as he realized what he had done.

'I- I-' He stuttered, struggling to find words, his rage gone, 'I didn't mean to- I- I'm sorry, I didn't want to do that- I- I-'

"Stop the battle!" The judge cried, trying to keep panic out of his tone, "The Serperior is bleeding, we need a medic now-"

'Sorry?' Serperior asked, opening her eyes. Ivysaur took a step back as he saw a wild look in her gaze, 'Stop the battle? A medic?' She let out a hiss of a laugh, 'You think some little cuts would stop me?' She darted forward in a frenzy, right at Ivysaur, not even bothering to use an attack as she wrapped in his her coils, 'Nothing like the rush of blood in a fight,' She whispered to Ivysaur, 'It just makes everything so much clearer, doesn't it, _Ivysaur?'_ Her voice was low as she squeezed Ivysaur tighter, 'It makes you feel so... _alive.'_

Ivysaur couldn't respond- she was killing him. This wasn't a Coil or a Wrap attack- this was a death grip. Serperior offered no mercy as she cut off his air flow, hissing gently into his ear. His vines flew out from the plant on his back, desperately trying to vain to remove the grass snake from him. His lungs burned and his vision darkened. He was going to die, right here on the battlefield. Ivysaur's vines fell limply to the ground as a darkness began to overtake him. He could feel her smooth body gliding across him as she only tightened further, her voice hissing in a crazed coo.

* * *

_His heart rate is still all over the place, mademoiselle,_ The Gallade sent the message telepathically, cradling the young teen in his arms.

Sabrina glanced back at Max, who was lying limply in her Gallade's arms. It had been a day since Max had learned the truth of 'Blaze's' identity, and Sabrina had been forced to spend the night in the middle of the forest as the boy spent long after sunset convulsing and shaking.

His convulsions had stopped now, but he showed no signs of waking up. Her Gallade now carried him as they headed back towards her small camp. She didn't really use it much, unless she needed to talk to Ash or Charizard, but now it seemed the small clearing would be put to use again. All though Ash's camp was closer, she didn't want to risk him seeing Max like this. Even if he was probably at his next tag battle match now. The league matches just seemed very rushed.

Sabrina twirled his Gardevoir Pokeball in her hand, sighing. As soon as Max had fainted the Gardevoir had gotten out of control, attacks flying in every direction as she had desperately tried to protect her trainer. It had taken all of her current Pokemon had out, plus her Gallade to get the psychic type to a point she could recall it to its Pokeball, which she had taken from a fainted Max.

She wasn't too keen to be there if the Pokeball was ever opened again. She was pretty sure that Gardevoir wouldn't hesitate to attack her.

"Just keep carrying him. We have more important things to worry about at the moment," She finally muttered in reply to Gallade, stumbling a few steps. She had been feeling ill all night, and she hoped that it was simply from exhaustion.

She leaned up against a tree, huffing. Her head hummed, and she gritted her teeth, trying to focus. Her eyes briefly flashed light blue, before fading to their normal cobalt.

Gallade swung Max over his shoulder, looking at his trainer in concern as they stopped, _Êtes-vous blessé, mademoiselle?_ He spoke in worry, slipping into his native Kalosian tongue for a moment.

"I'm fine..." Sabrina growled, "I- I just need to sit down for a minute," She sank down, pressing her back up against the tree. Her fingers were twitching as she forced herself to take several deep breaths.

Gallade frowned, _Mademoiselle... your eyes..._

Sabrina's normally dark blue eyes were now a bright sky blue again, glowing with psychic powers. Sabrina let out a groan, hands flying to her head. Gallade took a step back as his trainer became outlined in pink psychic energy.

"No..." Sabrina muttered, shaking, "No... Not again... Get out of my head... Get out of my head!" She snarled, panic and anger winding through her words. The glow in her eyes intensified, and then she spoke again, but now her voice much softer, not sounding like her at all, "_Don't fight... trust me Sabrina... trust me..." _The glow died back down a bit, and the anger in her tone returned, her voice sounding normal, "Trust you?! You drove me insane, get out of my head now!"

_Mademoiselle..._ Gallade said hesitantly.

"_I'm sorry Sabrina..."_ Her voice was quiet again, eyes glowing once more, "_I needed your help... I can help you now. Trust me Sabrina... trust me..."_ She switched back to her angry self, "Get out of my head _now!_ I finally got myself back under control after all these years- you won't take me again! Ever!" Sabrina collapsed to the ground, hands glowing with psychic energy, harsher than ever.

"_I don't want to fight you... Please stop fighting me..."_ The soft voice purred from Sabrina, eyes bright blue. Gallade shivered at his trainer's alternating tones, and the eyes turned dark blue again.

"Ugh..." Sabrina groaned, "Get out... Get out of me..."

"_Trust me Sabrina... Trust me..."_

"You stole my childhood!" Sabrina screamed in anger, "I _hate_ you!"

"_The boy hates you like you hate me Sabrina..."_ The soft voice said, "_But like with you trying to help him, I'm simply trying to help_ you_... Please trust me Sabrina, please..."_

Sabrina sat straight up, a deep hatred etching itself into her face. She shook in her rage, and for a second it seemed the other strange voice had retreated, "Trust you?! You made my powers mature too quickly! You filled my mind with _your_ torturous memories! I lost all control of myself- I attacked my own family! I was nothing but an outlet for _your_ memories and _your_ powers that you didn't want! You don't want to help me- I'm lucky you haven't destroyed my mind! I've driven you out before, and I'll do it again!" Tears pricked her eyes.

Sabrina laughed quietly, the soft voice back, "_You used my powers on that young boy, and we both know you didn't drive me out. You simply blocked my presence, my influence. You used the ghost type's energy to help you, but I'm stronger than him. I see potential in you Sabrina, let me guide you. You can help the chosen boy, we both can. Trust me Sabrina... trust me..."_

The pink psychic energy was getting stronger around Sabrina as she shook, fighting to stay in control, "I'll never trust you... You took advantage of a child that didn't even understand her powers... You turned me into a monster..." Sabrina held out her hands, drawing all the psychic energy into the air in front of her. The pink field of energy grew and grew as she talked, "I hate this bond you created with me- you did it out of pure selfishness! And your kind has done it to Ash as well!"

"_He's trying to help the boy... He's the reason the boy can keep going... Don't hate him Sabrina, please..."_ The quiet voice whispered from Sabrina, as Sabrina continued to draw more psychic energy in front of her.

"Well," Sabrina snarled, "Ash doesn't need him! Ash can depend on his own willpower- just like how I. Can. Get. _You._ _OUT!"_

The psychic energy was released, blasting straight into the forest ahead. Gallade jumped, startled at the raw energy as it tore at the trees, sizzling against any plant life it came into contact with. A bright pink flash filled the air, and a sharp hiss could be heard. When the light faded away, a section of the forest was gone.

A dozen trees had been vaporized from the intense psychic force, smoke rising up from the scorched ground. The grass and underbrush was gone, now just smoldering, burnt dirt. Sabrina collapsed down on her hands and knees, sides heaving. Her hands were bright red, as if they had been rubbed raw, and a few wisps of smoke drifted off from Sabrina.

Her eyes were dark blue again, and the psychic glow was gone. She let out a sigh of relief, gasping for huge breaths of air.

"That... should... keep her... gone... for now..." She huffed, a small smile of victory flickering onto her face.

_M-mademoiselle... Was that- that __her__?_ Gallade cried.

Sabrina closed her eyes, nodded weakly. She stumbled up to her feet, shaking as she tried to regain her balance.

_T-that psychic blast- that wasn't y-your-_

"That wasn't from my own powers, if that's what you're asking," Sabrina snapped, "My powers may be increased, but I'm not _that_ strong. If I had tried to drawn an attack like that from my own psychic reserves I would be dead right now. That was _her_ power," Sabrina looked away, "I redirected her power into that blast, exhausting her temporary hold on me. I used most of her energy, giving her no choice but to retreat from my mind."

_B-but-_

"So she thinks she has a right to try and come back, after all she's done to me..." Her fists clenched, "She took away from childhood, drove me insane... made me hurt my family..."

_I thought you were blocking her! Je ne comprends pas- How did she even get back into your mind?! I know the bond is still there, but I thought she couldn't return unless you used your connection with her-_ The Gallade stiffened, _Wait... _He looked at Max, who was still draped over his shoulder, _Oh non..._ He muttered, _Don't tell me you drew on her powers to-_

"The mind and memories are very fragile," Sabrina said coolly, "I wouldn't trust my own powers to do something like that. I had to draw on her energy with Max."

Gallade shook, _You invited her back into your mind! You're lucky you got off easy with what you did as a kid, but if she drives you insane again you could be arrested for the things you could do in that state!_

Sabrina snorted, "Arrested? That's the least thing I'm worried about. Besides, they could arrest me for a thousand things right now- helping a wanted criminal, sheltering a criminal," She jerked her head towards Max, "Unlawful psychic manipulation," She paused, "And kidnapping, because technically that's what we're doing right now."

Gallade looked away, _Where are you even taking him?_

"To our camp until he wakes up, then we'll find out if he's still whole or not," Sabrina replied.

_And if he's not?_

"We'll cross that bridge if we get to it," Sabrina said simply, walking away. Gallade gave one backwards glance to the part of the forest she destroyed, then followed after his trainer, carrying Max in his arms.

* * *

**We haven't had Ash's POV for a few chapters now... have we...? His POV will be back next chapter though!**

**Sabrina's Gallade, Sigilyph, and Delphox are all from Kalos, which is why Gallade has a few random french words/phrases. Disclaimer, I don't know any french, and everything I used came from google. So if its wrong, I'm sorry...**

**Fun fact, Sabrina's Pokemon team features one psychic type from each generation (so far). (Alakazam, Espeon, Metag, Gallade, Sigilyph, and Delphox.)**

**And Sabrina... we get to see the being that made her the way she was in the anime... I've been waiting to show this for a while now! **

**And Serperior... No, she is not out of character. There is a reason she's acting the way she is, and its more than she's mad at Ivysaur. It will be explained with time though.**


	26. Chapter 26 - Deadline

**This chapter is long.**

**Like, really, really long... I tried to cut stuff out and divide the chapter, but it just didn't work. This chapter didn't flow in a way that I could divide it, and the Looker POV needs to go at the first of the chapter so the story stays in chronological order. So you get a long chapter this time!**

**For my summer schedule, I'm going to try to update at least once every two weeks, but preferably once a week. Let's see how this goes!**

**Have you guys seen the new Sun and Moon trailer, with the Rotom-Pokedex-thing? I couldn't help but think of Ash's Rotom and the Poketch in this story. :)**

**Here's chapter twenty-six!**

* * *

Looker paced Walker's old office in anger. A deadline? They were giving him a freaking deadline for a case this big!?

Though the Chief had explained the reasons to Looker, and though they had been logical, he was still upset that he was now running on limited time until he was taken off of the case.

"_We originally put you on this case because of your skills,"_ The Chief had told him, "_And the urgency from the fact that one of our own agents was killed. I knew it would be hard on you, since you had been working with Walker for nearly seventeen years now, but we needed to get to the bottom of this and quickly. But now I can tell that his death has been affecting you more negatively than I have anticipated, and perhaps putting you on this case wasn't the best idea, especially with new evidence that has come up."_

That evidence had been shown to Looker through a simple picture, and image of the burnt gym leader had sent shivers down his spine.

Looker had seen dead bodies before, it was natural with his field of work, but there was something new ever since he had seen Walker's body. Just seeing other body slashed and burned in the same way awoke something in him, both fear and anger.

He looked down at the file in his hand which the Chief had given him, reading the information on it quickly, since he already had it memorized earlier. _Cilan Dent. Age 20. Found dead on the Indigo League forest grounds, Kanto. Pokemon location: unknown. Last seen alive: west of Unova League Victory Road. Cause of death: fire, mostly like from a Pokemon. _

He sighed, setting the file down on Walker's old desk. Someone else was dead, two in the last few weeks.

Had Cilan's family been told? How had they reacted? Had they connected Cilan's death to Ash like the agency had, or were they still in mourning? Had Walker's family been told of his death? Did the agency even have contact with Walker's family? If not, would they ever be informed? Did they know that he had possibly been killed by the person of whose case he had worked on?

"_No more speculation," _The Chief had told Looker, "_Everything only points to one suspect, Ash Ketchum. We can waste no more time seeing if there is some possibility that it is someone else. He needs to be stopped before the death toll rises. You have until your deadline, then this case will be passed on to some else."_

Until his deadline.

"Ugh!" Looker snarled in frustration, collapsing in the chair at his dead partner's desk, "As if I wasn't stressed enough!"

"_We are simply doing this for safety reasons,"_ The words echoed in his mind, almost mocking him, "_You have until the date I gave you to find Ash Ketchum, or a suitable lead. You will be removed from the case unless you prove capable of finding Ketchum. Other than that this will get to a point where you can't handle this case because of your connections. You're excused, agent."_

Looker curled a lip as the Chief's orders rang in his head. He was right, this case was eating him inside out. But he didn't want to give up this case- he had to find Walker's murderer- Ash. Walker had been the closest thing he had to family, he couldn't live with the knowledge he let his friend's- no- _brother's_ killer slip away.

Ash Ketchum had hurt too many people. He had to be stopped.

He needed to do this for Walker.

Looker looked at the desk. It had once been covered in files and papers, but all that remained was the computer and the screen. Everything else had been removed, the office slowly being cleared away. Soon Looker wouldn't be able to come in here, the office would be given to another agent.

Looker stared at the computer screen, everything had been wiped clean on the computer. It had taken some time, since Walker had been the one in charge of the electronics due to his hacking skills and his Porygon. Looker was positive that Walker could hack into anything he wanted to- even something as big as the league or the agency- he was that good.

Looker shifted his gaze from the screen to the computer tower. It was pressed up near the edge of the desk, next to the wall. It was silent now, probably haven't been turned in days. Looker pulled it towards him with the intent of turning it on- he was tired of being surrounded by silence- but paused as he heard a soft _fwoosh_ from inside, as if something shifted inside the computer's CPU.

That couldn't be good.

Looker sat up, pulling the computer tower closer, looking for someway to peer inside. He wrapped his fingers around one of the side walls of the tower, surprised by how easily the side came off. This had been Walker's computer- the computer expert himself. There wouldn't be something wrong with his own computer!

He set the tin wall to the side, looking into the inside of the CPU. He wasn't a professional with electronics, but it didn't take him long to see what had been the noise he heard.

A notebook.

And Looker was pretty sure that a notebook didn't belong inside of a computer.

The small notebook had been placed away from the motherboard, the fan, and other key parts of the computer, either so it caused no damage to the computer or it caused no damage to the notebook. Looker reached in with slightly shaking hands, pulling out the small notebook, realizing that he had just found the perfect place for Walker to hide something from the agency. No one would look inside Walker's computer tower, because if there was something wrong with it Walker would just fix it himself. This was a place that only he would look.

Looker didn't know what he would find, or what he wanted to find in the notebook, but he opened it with almost a greedy look on his face. This was the last thing he had from Walker. He didn't care if there was only one word in the notebook, it was something of Walker's.

_A flash of light._

The words were written in a hasty handwriting, as if he had been out the door when writing them down. No other words were written on the first page but those four, scribbled across the center of the page in Walker's loopy handwriting. Looker stared at the words, wondering their meaning. Were they suppose to be literal, talking about an actual light? Or maybe metaphorical, like they referenced the light of an idea? Or maybe it was a codeword for something, or a password?

Or maybe he was overthinking this whole thing.

Looker glanced at the door, no one was coming. He refocused his attention on the book, turning to the next page.

Unlike the previous page, Walker had spent a lot more time on this one. There were several rough sketches on this page of a creature of some sort. Walker had been no artist, but he had clearly spent much time on these three drawings. There was evidence that he had done much erasing on this page as well, but Looker ignored that, trying to figure out what this creature was.

It was definitely a Pokemon, due to the long flowing tail Walker had drew. The tail abnormally long, easily twice as long the creature itself. The creature's body was roughly a shape of a payapa berry, with huge clumsy feet that it would certainly trip over. Its arms were tiny and most certainly unusable. Looker studied the cat-like head, and the big eyes that Walker had obviously spent much time drawing.

There was so much detail in this drawing coming from someone that wasn't an artist that Looker had to guess that Walker had seen this creature before, but this creature didn't look like any Pokemon Looker had ever seen before. In fact, with the way this creature was built there seemed to be no way it could even survive.

It's feet were much too big for it to walk decently, but its legs too small to show that it could hop around. It couldn't walk on all fours either, those arms would not support its weight. The arms also couldn't pick up anything, they were way to thin and small. They reminded him of a Servine's arms, something that was there but was too small to be usable. And the tail... Looker couldn't think of what a tail that long could do. Too long to provide any balance, but too flimsy to be used as another appendage like an Aipom's tail.

There was no way this creature could even move, let alone live.

Looker frowned, studying the creature once more. It wasn't drawn standing up though, or even laying down. In fact, from the positions Walker had drawn, Looker would have to guess that the creature was-

"Flying," Looker muttered out loud. No- not flying. Leviating. Floating in the air without wings, so that meant... "A psychic type," Looker said quietly, "Of course, it's a psychic type, so it doesn't need its arms and legs to get around and move stuff..."

He still had no idea what this creature was though. But yet he got a strange sense of familiarity when he looked at it... He stared at it, as if he were being drawn in by the small sketches. He had seen this creature before! He knew he had! But when...?

Looker gulped, had he seen this creature before he lost his memory?

He didn't take his eyes off the sketches, like he was afraid that the familiarity would flee if he looked away. He had seen this Pokemon before, he was sure of it! It's named lingered on the tip of his tongue, a flash of pink zipped through his mind, like a memory wanted to come forward, but was being held back-

Why was it bringing a sense of dread?

He quickly shook his head, turning the page over once more. He couldn't look at it any longer- this was giving him a headache.

He looked down at the third page, like the first page there was only words on this one, and like the first page it was written hastily. But unlike the first page, dozens of words covered it. A long list of names, name after name, line after line, filling up the entire page.

_Brent, Bruce, Brock, Ben, Benjamin, Bryce, Bertin, Bryton, Bailey, Bill, Blake, Brom-_ It went on and on, every name starting with the letter 'b'. He flipped the page over, only to find that the list continued on for several pages, with perhaps hundreds of names, everything from 'Bob' to 'Bjornson'. Many of the groups of names were written somewhat if alphabetical order, as if he had been copying them down from a list.

Finally the list ended with Bryan.

And the name Bryan was written over and over again on the next pages.

_My name is Bryan._ Walker had written. _I am Bryan. I was named Bryan before. I know I am Bryan._ Sentences like these were scrawled between the long repeats of the name Bryan.

"Bryan..." Looker said slowly, tasting the name on his tongue. Was this what Walker had been named before he had become an agent? Was this notebook the way he stayed connected to his past? Looker held the notebook gently, no wonder he had kept it hidden, you were suppose to leave the past behind as an International Police agent. That had never been hard for Looker- since he couldn't remember his past.

Looker jumped as his phone began ringing. He quickly snatched up the notebook, slipping it away into the folds of his jacket. He would continue protecting this notebook for Walker. Even if he was taken off of Walker's- Bryan's- case, he could at least keep this safe for him.

Looker answered the phone, holding it up to his ear, "Agent Looker speaking," He said.

"_Looker,"_ Agent Speaker's voice echoed over the phone, "_The Chief needs you to get down to the league right now."_

He sighed, "I know, I'll get right back on the case-"

"_No. It's not about that," _Speaker said, cutting him off, "_It's about a match that just took place there. One of the Pokemon used combat force in the match, spilling another Pokemon's blood. It doesn't look too serious, but they need an agent there no matter what, so the Chief is sending you."_

Looker stiffened, "What?! I have a more important case to work on, have him send another agent-"

She cut him off again, "_Looker, he wants you to go because of the Pokemon that spilled the blood, it was formally trained by your main suspect on your case and the Chief thought-"_

_Ash's Pokemon,_ Looker thought angrily, and he quickly stood up, "I'm on my way," He said, snatching Cilan's file from the desk, and double checking to see if he had Walker's- no- _Bryan's_ notebook, then he rushed out the door. He had a deadline, and he wasn't going to waste anymore time.

If only Looker knew how literal the Chief had meant by the term '_dead_line'.

* * *

Ash's stomach twisted as he watched the two grass types fighting against each other on the field. Ivysaur's thick skin was faded to a pale mint green as Serperior tightened her grip on him. Ivysaur's vines were no longer struggling as they fell limply to the ground, his head drooping as well. The Ivysaur's eyes were far off, slowly dimming as Serperior only strengthen her death grip.

"S-serperior!" Ash cried, his voice cracking, "S-stop! Stop it now! _Let Bulbasaur go right now!"_ He screamed in a panic, and Serperior only gave him a small glance, eyes gleaming as she heard the desperation in his tone.

He saw the sharp, feral look in her eyes, the look his Pokemon only got when they were training in a combat fighting style. But when they did get that look it was only for a few seconds- at the most. He had never seen it like this, so plain and clear, so long lasting. He had told his Pokemon not to fight like that during the league- he had only told them to go this far in self defense!

"_Stop it!"_ Ash screamed, but she only turned her gaze back to Ivysaur. No reason shown in her eyes, only a burning rage. Gary was fumbling for Ivysaur's Pokeball, but couldn't aim at the Pokemon when it was wrapped in Serperior's slender form. Dawn was standing on the sidelines, looking pale as she watch the two Pokemon. Though the small cuts from the Razor Leaves had stopped bleeding, the blood was still on Serperior, giving her an even darker look as she squeezed tighter.

Ash fumbled for a Pokeball, _any _Pokeball, quickly releasing whoever was lying inside. Garchomp came out in a bright flash of light, looking around in pure confusion at the commotion that the audience was making. Instantly Garchomp moved towards Ash in a defensive form, lips pull back in a snarl, ready to attack anything that came near his trainer.

"Get Serperior off of Bulbasaur!" Ash cried, "Get her off now, _please!" _There was fear and desperation in his tone. Garchomp turned, startled at blood lust he saw in Serperior's gaze. She had always been the peacekeeper in the group, along with Pidgeot. The voice of reason, but there was none of that now as he watched her crush the Ivysaur.

"Chompa!" He called to her, but she only let out a low hiss as a reply. Garchomp gave a small glance at Ash, then lowered himself into a charging position. His two claws became outlined in a sharp green energy as he prepared his Dragon Claw, "Gar!" He snarled, then sprang at his teammate.

She released Ivysaur, slithering away with startling speed, and his Dragon Claw swiped through empty air. Ivysaur fell to his limply to his side, eyes far off and unfocused. His sides let out startled gasps as his lungs drew in the air that they so desperately needed. Dark bruises were forming on his pale skin from where Serperior had nearly squeezed the life out of him. Serperior darted towards Garchomp, slashing at him with her Leaf Blade attack. He blocked her glowing tail with his Dragon Claw, the back of his throat heating up as he prepared a Flamethrower.

Serperior retreated once more as the fire blasted right where she had been moments before. She raised her head up high, forming a glowing mass of purple and blue energy in front of her. Garchomp took a step back- she hadn't finally mastered Dragon Pulse, right?

Serperior released the Dragon Pulse right at Garchomp, and the super effective attack hit him in the chest. He let out a loud cry as the attack sent him back, burning through his thin scales and right into his skin. He pushed himself back up with a roar, snarling at his teammate. His red chest had been charred black right where the attack had hit him. She slithered back towards Ivysaur, hissing in anger.

"Gar..." He opened his mouth wide, forming his most powerful attack. The Draco Meteor glowed a harsh orange as he got ready to release it. But instead sending it into the air for it to rain down on the battlefield, he released the massive orange sphere straight at Serperior instead. Her eyes widened as the attack came right at her, hitting her dead on.

Though not a powered up to combat level, the attack was powerful enough to send her flying back right into the walls of the stadium, sending up a large plume of dust. Garchomp huffed as Ash reached for a Pokeball, quickly recalling the defeated Serperior with a relieved sigh..

Gary was kneeling next to Ivysaur, but there was a hesitant look in his gaze. Like he was afraid of the Pokemon. The grass type weakly opened his eyes, looking up at Gary miserably. He looked utterly helpless and beaten, pain lining his gaze as he shook, still recovering from Serperior's attacks.

"Chompa?" Garchomp asked Ash as his trainer stumbled up next to him. Ash didn't look at the dragon type, but only stared down at Serperior's worn Pokeball in his hand. Garchomp noticed that Ash was shaking, but he wasn't quite sure if it was from fear or anger. Ash's hand clamped around the Pokeball, his fingertips turning white.

The battle judge came up next to Ash, and Garchomp took a step forward, snarling. Ash responded by raising his Pokeball, returning the dragon type. Ash looked at the judge as he hooked the Pokeballs back onto his belt, unsure of what he was going to say.

"Is the Serperior okay?" The judge asked, worry lining his tone.

Ash looked at him for a moment before answering, "W-what do you mean?"

"That was a nasty Razor Leaf she took," He replied, "The Pokemon Center has sent nurses down to look at her, the battle has been postponed for now. We're getting someone to take care of the Ivysaur. I'm sorry your Pokemon was attacked like that."

Anger hammered through Ash, the judge didn't even seemed concerned that Serperior had nearly strangled Ivysaur, "Sorry?!" He cried, "Did you even see what she did!?"

The judge took a deep breath, "It is natural for a Pokemon to react harshly when under attack. And with Serperior having more predatory roots it was natural for her to attack rather than flee. Nothing will be held against your Serperior."

Ash closed his eyes, they were blaming Serperior's actions as her reacting to Ivysaur's combat-force Razor Leaf. Of course, they didn't know Serperior like he did. They didn't see the look in her eyes as she slowly provoked the former Bulbasaur into attacking. They hadn't seen the rage that she had slowly built up in Ivysaur, Serperior had purposely pushed Ivysaur to that point. She had _wanted_ him to attack her like that.

And she had managed to shift the blame of the attack right back at Ivysaur. If Ash hadn't been so angry, he would have been surprised at how cleverly she had set this up. How she had fought with making herself look like the victim, so when she 'retaliated' no one would blame her. But Ash knew her.

"What's going to happen to the Ivysaur?" Ash asked quietly, anger still in his tone.

"Come on," The judge muttered, guiding Ash off the field. That's when he noticed that Dawn and John had already been lead off of the battlefield, and someone was heading towards Gary and Ivysaur. Security was walking among the crowds and stands, keeping people back, "Don't worry about anything, we'll have the proper authorities to work this out. We'll need you to be there as everything is discussed with the Ivysaur's trainer, since it was your Pokemon that was attacked."

"But-!"

"Please stay quiet and come with me," The judge muttered, "We have enough problems with this out of control crowd."

* * *

"Gramps!" Gary cried as a league worker let the Kanto professor into the small room. The professor quickly turned his gaze to his grandson, "Ivysaur, h-he just snapped! I have no idea why he-"

"Shush," The professor muttered, eyes quickly scanning everyone in the room, "Let me take care of this."

"And what business do you have in here?" Lt. Surge asked, looking bored. The towering gym leader was sitting at the head of a small table around which Ash, Gary, and several league workers sat.

"The Ivysaur is legally mine," Professor Oak said, "I have every right to be here to find out what happens next."

The blond nodded, "Fair enough," He looked at the league worker sitting next to Gary, "Stand up, let the old prof sit down."

The worker quickly stood, not wanting to upset Lt. Surge. He stumbled away from the chair, muttering quietly under his breath as Professor Oak took his seat. Lt. Surge closed his eyes, and silence fell across the room. Gary looked to his grandfather for guidance, but Professor Oak remained quiet, not moving.

Ash looked down at his hands, trying hard not to shake. This dark, small room reminded him all too much of the interrogation rooms he had been forced into after he was arrested. Where an Officer Jenny and an international police agent had asked him an endless list of questions about his friends' deaths. Ash gulped, since there was an Officer Jenny in this room right now, standing near the door.

Of course it wasn't the same Jenny that had interrogated him. Not all officers were named Jenny, the term 'Officer Jenny' was more of a title than a name. The blue hair was a dress code for all female chiefs of police of major areas, and they were all 'cousins' and 'sisters' in arms. The practice of having chiefs of police have the same 'name' and also dress in a similar manner had started in Johto, a way for children or foreigners to quickly recognize law enforcement and who they could go to if they were trouble. Soon the idea had quickly spread to other regions, along with the medical field, with the head nurses quickly all being called 'Nurse Joy' while on the job as a way for people to quickly recognize them as certified nurses and doctors for their Pokemon.

Ash fingered his Pokeballs, trying to reassure himself. Him being here had nothing to do with him, they had no idea who he was. He was only here because Serperior had been attacked... even if she had been the real attacker. They saw her as the victim right now, he was going to be okay. He just had to play it low and cool, then he could get out of here.

And if something went wrong, he could always just release Charizard.

"Where is Ivysaur?" The professor demanded after a few minutes of silence had passed away.

Lt. Surge sighed, "It is being treated along with the Serperior. Even if it is the offender, it did take some nasty attacks itself. It will be brought in here restrained as soon as the agent we called for arrives. I'm just looking over things until he gets here," Lt. Surge sounded bored, "Stupid agency, just because I'm a gym leader doesn't make me a babysitter."

"Restrained?" Ash asked in a low tone, memories coming back of Charizard being chained in the courtroom. His hands curled into fists as Lt. Surge nodded.

"The thing spilt blood, no risks can be taken. And by law it must be present during the proceedings, so a Pokeball won't suffice," He yawned.

Ash stood up, "No," He growled, he would _not_ see another one of _his_ Pokemon chained, "Bulbasaur was nearly strangled! I will not have him 'restrained'!"

Lt. Surge pulled his sunglasses down a bit, looking at Ash curiously. Ash didn't even know why he had sunglasses on, this room was pretty dim and there was no windows, "Kid, this thing nearly sliced up your own 'mon. You want it walking around loose right now?"

"Restraints doesn't stop all Pokemon attacks," Ash hissed, "So it's pointless. And that 'thing' is an Ivysaur, and he could barely move after the battle- I will not sit in here with him tied up! I refuse!"

"Look kid, I don't make the rules, I follow them," Lt. Surge said, "The law-"

"The law says he must be present!" Ash snapped, "Not chained! And forget the law, I don't care a bit about it! I am _not _going to sit here with Bulbasaur tied up!"

Lt. Surge watched him for a moment, as if trying to find a flaw in Ash's reasoning. Finally after a minute he pushed his sunglasses back into place, and pulled out a small two-way radio out of his pocket. He looked at at the two Oaks.

"Well... It seems our defendant is pretty adamant against it. What about you two?" Surge asked.

Gary hesitated, "Um- We don't know why Ivysaur attacked like that, I don't think we should take the risk-"

Professor Oak cut him off, "If we have the option to leave him unrestrained I'd rather do that," He said quietly, "The act of tying up a Pokemon makes them feel cornered and it is their natural instinct to lash out and fight back. I personally feel that Pokemon are tied up in situations like this solely to make them look more aggressive. It has nothing to do with having them be present," Professor Oak glanced towards Ash, who slowly sat down, "If Blaze here is willing not to make my Pokemon be tied up, then please don't restrain my Ivysaur."

Surge shrugged, "I don't care either way," He put the two-way radio up to his mouth, and pressed a button on it, speaking into the device, "Hey Vincent, Surge here. Both parties request that the Ivysaur remains unbound during the proceedings, so as soon as both 'mon are healed just bring them in," He shut the two-way radio off, not giving anyone chance to reply.

Gary glanced around the room, "What's going to happen, exactly?"

"The Ivysaur spilt blood in an official match," Surge replied, "Pokemon capable of doing this often can become overly aggressive or even feral. That's why the league doesn't let you train 'mons that way. The International Police have sent an agent over, and he will decide whether the Pokemon was battling in self defense, acted this way on accident, or if it is fully capable of using combat force."

"And what happens after that decision is made?" Ash asked quietly.

"Depends. Sometimes 'mon get off with just a warning, that they aren't really a threat and get another chance. They can become banned from official matches," Surge said, leaning back, "If it was just in self defense then nothing happens, they were just trying to protect themself. If it is decided that it was knowingly using combat force then a number of things could happen, they could be taken into International Police custody, since they are really the only ones that can legally have a combat-trained 'mon," Surge sighed, "Usually they're just stuck in a Pokeball for the rest of their lives, the lucky ones can get transferred to a trainer recognized by the league that can handle them," Surge looked at Ash, "Worse case scenarios the 'mon is put down, killed off."

Ash flinched.

Surge laughed, "We ain't dealing with that kind of situation! Your Serperior only got a few cuts, her life wasn't at risk, and no humans were harmed! I think this will only be a mild case!"

"Usually, yes," A new voice said as the door to the room swung open, "But there is the Ivysaur's history to consider," Everyone's gaze turned to the door, and the man pulled out a badge, showing it to everyone, "Agent Looker, International Police," Looker turned to Lt. Surge, "Thank you, gym leader, you are excused. I'll take it from here."

Surge stood up, nodding, "About time you got here. I wasn't going to last another minute in this stuffy room!" The gym leader stretched, walking out the door without glancing back, "If you ask me your agency pay too much attention to combat 'mon, just let the league handle them. Not like the public is going to rise up with an army or something," He shut the door behind him, chuckling.

Looker turned to the Officer Jenny and the league workers, "You are all excused as well. I prefer to work with smaller groups," They hesitated, slowly standing up, Looker simply watch them leave, looking impatent.

"Let's get this case over with," Professor Oak said quietly.

Looker sat down at the seat where Surge had been sitting, "I wouldn't call this a case- no humans were harmed, and Pokemon's injuries was minimal. This is more of a process we follow when combat force is used. It will really only become a case if I feel that the Pokemon is dangerous or if someone decides to sue," He glanced at Ash, who didn't say anything, "And like I said I am Agent Looker," He looked at Professor Oak, "And I know that you are Samuel Oak, a league recognized professor."

"Yes," The professor said, "Are you are the agent that was talking to Brock not long ago."

Looker nodded, "Yes I was," He turned to Gary, "And you were the one battling with the Ivysaur?"

"Y-yes sir," Gary replied, "I'm Gary Oak, sir."

Looker nodded, pulling out some files and papers, writing a few things down, and then he turned to Ash, "And your Pokemon was the one that was attacked?"

"Yes, but-"

"Your name, please," Looker interrupted.

"Didn't the league provide you with all the information of the battle?" Gary asked.

"Yes," Looker sounded annoyed, "But I'm required by the agency to double check everything. Please don't question my methods, I'm on very limited time," He turned back to Ash, "State your name."

"I'm Blaze," Ash said coolly, and Looker continued watching him, "... Blaze Katin."

"Thank you..." Looker muttered, not sounding thankful as wrote something down, then he looked back up at the group, "I cannot proceed with much else until the two Pokemon arrive, unfortunately-"

"They'll be here soon," Gary said, "The nurses said that-" Looker glared at him.

"I'd prefer it if you'd stay quiet when I'm talking," Looker said coldly, and Ash was surprised at his tone.

The Looker he'd remembered had always been very enthusiastic and had been pretty welcoming of other people when it came to having help on his cases. But this Looker almost seemed like a completely different person. Cold and harsh, with a worn and tired look in his gaze. Though he looked to be in his late thirties, his hair was flecked with gray. He rubbed his forehead, looking stressed.

No one spoke after Looker said this, silence creeping through the room once again. Professor Oak sat back, closing his eyes, thinking. Gary was staring down at his hands, looking worried. Looker tapped his pen against the rickety table, looking over some of the papers spread out in front of him.

Ash squeezed his hands together underneath the table, trying to keep his anger and fear under control. What had gotten into Seperior? Attacking suddenly was not like her at all, same with ignoring his orders. The only times his Pokemon would disobey him was with much bigger situations- like when they had held him down as they tried to 'operate' on his leg, or when he was in direct danger. Yes, his Pokemon did sometimes battle on their own, but they always made sure that he knew beforehand if they did. Serperior had just started attacking, ignoring all orders. Ash could understand why she'd be upset with Ivysaur, but the way she had fought...

He shuddered as he recalled the look in her eyes. Thin and narrow pupils crazed with anger, no reason had been in her gaze at all.

If he hadn't sent Garchomp out Serperior would have killed Ivysaur.

A nauseous feeling washed over Ash, and he swayed uneasily in his chair- no, his Pokemon weren't killers. _They weren't! _They knew how to fight, but that was so they could protect themselves! To give them a fighting chance! Sure, his Snivy hadn't been the most friendly or cuddly Pokemon, but she had always had a sense of loyalty and morality. And after her evolutions she had become more caring, even motherly with him at times. Still sassy, but not that deranged creature he had witnessed in the battlefield today.

_What had happened?_

"Finally," Looker muttered as the doors opened once again, "Took them long enough."

Ash looked up as some nurses wheeled into the two grass types on stretchers designed for Pokemon. Serperior was coiled up with her eyes closed, a content look on her face. All the damage from the battle and her fight with Garchomp was gone, only her cuts from Ivysaur and scars remaining.

The nurses had treated her like someone had run her through with a knife. They had covered all five cuts in an ointment and had bandages carefully placed over each one. A small blue stain on Serperior's mouth showed that she had plenty of Oran berries while in the care of the nurses. All of the blood had been cleaned off of her, so she no longer had an eerie feel to her, but Ash couldn't help but feel a bit off at the sight of his own Pokemon.

Ivysaur on the other hand still had the dark bruises all over his body from Serperior's coils, and it would probably last for several weeks. It looked like his other injuries from the battle had been taken care of, but he was lying weakly down on the stretcher, huffing. Ash twitched in symphony, guessing that every breath was painful due to Serperior's death grip. Ivysaur opened his eyes weakly, looking towards Professor Oak and Gary.

"Why is the Ivysaur loose?" Looker asked, and the nurses hesitated.

"Because I told Surge I wasn't going to be here unless he was," Ash said quietly, and the agent's gaze turned towards him, "Look at him, he's not going to attack anyone in that state."

Serperior opened one eye, letting out a displeased hiss at Ash. He refused to acknowledge her as she slithered down from the stretcher, slowly make her way towards him. She pulled up around his chair, drawing her head up so she was next to Ash's shoulder. She flicked a tongue out at him, inching her head closer to his, as if trying to get a reaction from him.

Looker watched him for a moment, then turned towards Gary as the nurses left the room, "Was this your first time battling with the Ivysaur? My sources says that his Pokeball is registered under your grandfather's name."

Gary gave a half nod, "He belongs to Gramps, but we've worked together a lot over the past few years. T-this was our first time in an official match together. He's always helped break up fights and chase off aggressive wild Pokemon from Gramp's lab under my orders."

Serperior set her head on Ash's shoulder, making low, almost taunting noises in his ear, "Get off," He muttered, trying to keep his voice from shaking. This was Serperior, she wasn't going to hurt him. She wouldn't hurt him...

"According to the notes the league gave me," Looker said, "The battle started of like a normal battle, neither Pokemon acting out of the ordinary until the Ivysaur began ignoring orders."

Professor Oak opened his mouth to speak, but Ash spoke up first, shoving Serperior off of his shoulder, "I don't know who was taking the notes," Ash said, trying to keep his anger out of his voice, "But Serperior was ignoring my comands long before Ivysaur did," Professor Oak glanced at Ash, as if surprised that he was mentioning that detail.

"That doesn't matter," Looker replied, "What matters is that the Ivysaur began disobeying orders, then delivered an attack that drew blood. A Pokemon that is capable of combat force is much more dangerous if they don't listen to their trainers than one that will follow comands."

"Or perhaps the Ivysaur wasn't able to process the comands he was given while he was repeatedly being assaulted and attacked," Ash said coolly, and Serperior gave him a glare.

"You're defending it?" Looker asked.

"I'm just telling the truth of what happened," Ash replied evenly, "Because the truth is what deserves to be spoken."

* * *

Ivysaur forced his eyes open, groaning. Everything hurt... everything was so sore... He slowly lifted his head up, neck screaming in pain. Why was he so groggy...? Oh yeah, the shot... the sedatives they had given him before treating him... It was wearing off now, he could move again... He focused on the humans near him, that was... the professor, and... Gary. He was going to be just fine, they'd help him...

He flexed his legs slowly, surprised to find that there was no restraints on him. He had dimly recalled the nurses talking about them...

"Why is the Ivysaur loose?" A deep voice asked, clearly not happy. If Ivysaur had been fully awake he would have flinched, but his muscles were too sore to pull off the task. They were going to bind him, weren't they?

"Because I told Surge I wasn't going to be here unless he was," A quiet voice said, and Ivysaur felt himself relaxing. It was his trainer, he would take care of him... "Look at him, he's not going to attack anyone in that state."

Ivysaur paused as his mind woke up a bit more, his trainer was Professor Oak. That wasn't the professor's voice, or Gary's. That wasn't his trainer. Ivysaur stiffened as he heard a low hiss not far from him- the Serperior! He frantically turned his head in time to see the grass type making her away off of a nearby stretcher and towards her trainer. The quiet voice... it had been the Serperior's trainer.

He had been the one to keep him unbound?

_Blaze._ Yes, that was his name. Ivysaur remembered him now, his Lucario and his breakdown that he had.

The deep voice spoke again, and Ivysaur forced himself to turn his head again. It hurt! Every muscle was so sore! And his lungs... every breath he drew in felt like the Serperior was around him again. A shiver ran down him, chills forming where the Serperior had gripped him. He focused on the man with the deep voice, Ivysaur recognized him. He had been the man that had spoken with Brock after Blaze had left the pavilion. He was the International Police agent, Looker. Ivysaur shivered again, his fate was in this man's hands.

Oh, why had he attacked the Serperior?

Her words had filled his mind like a dozen Beedrill, stinging every thought and slowly driving him in a rage. And her attacks, they had hurt. Even worse that a Flamethrower, he could feel the power behind them. If she had just pushed a bit harder Ivysaur was positive _he'd _be the one all cut up.

And he wouldn't be in one piece.

"I don't know who was taking the notes," Blaze said, anger creeping beneath his tone, "But Serperior was ignoring my comands long before Ivysaur did."

"That doesn't matter," Looker replied, "What matters is that the Ivysaur began disobeying orders, then delivered an attack that drew blood. A Pokemon that is capable of combat force is much more dangerous if they don't listen to their trainers than one that will follow comands."

No no- It wasn't like that! He hadn't meant to hurt her! Gary's words had been lost in Serperior's taunts and it the fury of her attacks-!

"Or perhaps the Ivysaur wasn't able to process the comands he was given while he was repeatedly being assaulted and attacked," Blaze replied coolly, and Ivysaur listened, feet twitching. Blaze understood, someone understood what had really happened!

"You're defending it?" Looker asked.

"I'm just telling the truth of what happened," Blaze's voice was even, "Because the truth is what deserves to be spoken."

Ivysaur felt an overwhelming wave of gratitude building up in him. Never had hearing the raw truth sounded so sweet to Ivysaur, the plain and simple truth of what had really taken place. The feeling of joy that knowing someone defending him swelled within him, temporarily numbing the soreness from his wounds.

"That may be so," Looker said, "But we cannot ignore the fact that this is not the Ivysaur's first time spilling blood."

Ivysaur's heart began to race as silence fell across the room- No, first the Serperior's words reminding him, now this! He shuddered as he recalled Ash's attack on the lab, how the pressure of the moment forced him to choose a side... How he had chosen Gary...

He remembered the look of pain and betrayal in his former trainer's eyes as he attacked- his Razor Leaves slicing into his vulnerable arms, slowly drawing blood to the surface. No matter what Ash had done, no matter what he had become, Ivysaur regretted being the one to bring that look into his eyes. That he had gone to that point- he had other moves he could have used. Sleep Powder to knock him out, Vine Whip to hold him at bay. But no- he had gone straight for the attack.

And he had done it again with the Serperior.

"Those were different circumstances-" Professor Oak began.

"Yes, but still the fact remains that this incident isn't the first time," The agent interrupted, "While that was been marked down as self defense, the attack this time around shows that the Ivysaur isn't afraid to go to that point in something as simple as a battle."

Blaze twitched, "If it was self defense then it shouldn't be brought up this time. Everyone has the the right to defend themselves, and you have no right to use that against someone!"

Ivysaur looked at Blaze. Why was he defending him? He had no reason too, he was only getting Looker and his crazy Serperior upset with him. Ivysaur couldn't help up notice that Blaze shook a bit as his Serperior pressed up against him, her eyes gleaming angrily.

'Be quiet,' She whispered to him, even though he couldn't understand her, 'You know better than to draw attention to yourself. Especially with the International Police!' She shot a glare at Ivysaur, 'Let the Ivysaur rot, he deserves it.'

Why did she hate him?

"That is not the only thing in the Ivysaur's background that is affecting my decisions now," Looker said, looking at Blaze with annoyance, "When we take into question who his first trainer was I have every right to be cautious on where this Ivysaur ends up. Don't get involved in things that you don't know."

Ivysaur shifted as Gary and Professor Oak stiffened as Ash was brought up. Ivysaur closed his eyes, was he like Ash? Just going straight for the attack? Perhaps this agent was right-

"Huh," Blaze said slowly, not even bothering to hide his anger, "That's strange, because that's exactly what you're doing right now! The only thing you know about the battle is what written down on that peice paper- that doesn't even seem to be correct! _I _was at the battle, _I_ know what happened, and _I_ know what my Serperior was doing! That Ivysaur did nothing- my Serperior pressed him to that point, and I'm not going to sit here and let you treat Bulbasaur like he's some criminal!" Blaze roared.

'Shut up!' Serperior screeched, drawing her form up so she was level with Blaze, and he flinched, 'Don't draw attention to yourself, you idiot!'

He spun around to face his Pokemon, "I'm not stupid Serperior! I know exactly what you were trying to do out there," He stood up angrily, "That wasn't you out there! You know-!"

'H-hey!' Ivysaur called, and all eyes in the room turned towards him. The Serperior's sharp maroon eyes bore into his, 'L-leave him alone! Doesn't your trainer have enough on his hands with those breakdowns he has?'

Serperior narrowed her gaze, '... How do you know about his breakdowns...?' She hissed.

Ivysaur shook as he watched her scales tighten in anger. He hesitated, but decided it would be better to answer her, 'I watched one, when he came to the dinner the professor was having. It was horrible, and I don't think you have the right to be pushing him around like that!'

He almost expected her to let out a shriek and attack him for simply talking, but instead she coiled up, thinking. Suspicion brewed in her eyes as she looked at her trainer, anger boiling in her, 'A dinner...' She muttered quietly, considering Ivysaur's words, 'Is he really stupid enough to be associating with them...' She whipped her gaze towards Ash, cold with anger.

Blaze looked up at his Pokemon, hesitating. He didn't understand what Serperior was saying, but could only guess that she was upset for defending Ivysaur, "W-what?" He snapped, "Don't like what I did? Well, guess what- I have a right to my own opinion!"

'That doesn't mean you have the right to go prancing around and doing whatever you please!' She snarled back, though all Blaze heard was a series of hisses and chirps, 'Your putting us all at risk!'

"You don't scare me," Blaze said quietly.

Her eyes gleamed, 'Oh, really? Because your actions say otherwise,' She whipped her head forward, and Blaze jumped back. A sly grin spread onto her face, 'You are scared of me.. Would you look at that, after all I've done for you, you're scared of me...'

Ivysaur had just enough with the Serperior. He didn't care what she had done to him earlier, he ran forward, jumping in front of Blaze defensively, 'You went on and on about my relationship with my trainers during our battle,' Ivysaur growled, 'But here you are _enjoying_ the sensation of terrifying your own trainer! I honestly don't care what you do to me, but leave him alone!'

"Ivysaur..." Gary muttered, "Don't go picking fights, we're already in this mess-"

The Serperior stiffened as she watched Ivysaur stand in front of Blaze.

"You dare?" Serperior hissed, "_You dare try to defend him?_ You think you even have the right you- you- you little traitor!?" Ivysaur took a step back as he saw her pupils narrowing, the crazed look reentering her eyes like she had in the battle. She drew her head back, pulling herself back into a position to strike-

"Enough!" Blaze roared, stepping in front of Ivysaur, a Pokeball in his hand, "Stand down now Serperior! Stand down or else I'm letting him out," He held the Pokeball out threatenly, and he saw a flash of worry enter Serperior's gaze. Blaze lowered his tone, "If you don't stand down I'm letting him out and telling him that you're attacking me."

Ivysaur was startled by how quickly the Serperior's gaze went from worried to pure fear. Her eyes widened at the threat, and she eyed the old Pokeball in his hand. Ivysaur wondered what was in the Pokeball, what would scare the Serperior like that, 'You wouldn't do that,' She muttered quietly.

Blaze expanded the Pokeball, and she flinched.

Serperior drew back, quickly coiling up in a submissive manner. Blaze watched her for a moment, before pulling out another Pokeball and recalling her to the sphere. He let out a shaky sigh of relief, then slipped both Pokeballs back onto his belt. He shot one glance at Ivysaur, then turned away. His head was lowered as he spoke.

"Any questions about if my Serperior can be aggressive or not," He asked in a shaky voice, "Or are you going to keep acting like she's a little angel?"

"So your saying your Pokemon is the dangerous one, not the Ivysaur?" Looker asked slowly.

Blaze stiffened at these, not responding for a moment. It seemed like he was considering the possibility, then he suddenly slammed his hands down on the table, shaking in rage. He sputtered his words out, "D-dangerous?!" He snarled in his anger, "Don't- call- my- Pokemon- dangerous!" He growled, hands going defensively to his Pokeballs. Ivysaur took a few steps back, startled at the anger coming from Blaze. And he wasn't the only one, Gary slid back his chair uncertainty, and Professor Oak hesitated, watching Blaze warrily.

Looker raised an eyebrow, "Sensitive topic?"

Blaze took a moment to gather himself, "J-just because my Pokemon can get angry, doesn't make them dangerous. Just because they don't display their feelings differently than we humans do doesn't mean they're a threat. Just because we don't understand someone doesn't give us the right to act out. Perhaps my Pokemon was wrong in the way she acted, and maybe the Ivysaur was wrong in the way he reacted to that- but both will recover. Can't everyone just walk away from this with no hard feelings, put this accident behind us?"

For once Ivysaur had to disagree with Blaze- That Serperior was dangerous. Crazed, and very much a danger. But he also agreed, Ivysaur would just rather forget that all of this happened.

Looker watched Blaze for a moment, "Then what do you suggest should happen next?"

Blaze hesitated, "Let the Ivysaur off," He said quietly, "Maybe he did spill blood, but he felt threatened. My Serperior wasn't gentle in that battle, Ivysaur had every right to act how he did. No one was permanently hurt, and like the Oak's said; the first time the Ivysaur spilled blood was in self defense, you shouldn't use that against him."

"H-he's right," Gary said, "Nor can you use the fact that Ash was his trainer against him either! The first time he used combat force was _against_ Ash- Ivysaur was protecting me! The lab!" Gary looked at Ivysaur, "He saved my life... And here I was doubting you for a moment, but... But you saved me," He turned back towards Looker, "Blaze is right, you didn't see the battle, you don't know what happened. We did, and we both say that Ivysaur isn't a danger. Isn't what we witnessed enough for you?!"

Looker closed his eyes, thinking. Ivysaur held his breath as the agent wrote something down on his papers, then looked up at them, "Very well. The Ivysaur may remain in your possession, Samuel," Looker said, and Ivysaur sighed in relief, "But you cannot transfer or trade it to anyone else. The Ivysaur may no longer participate in any league officiated battle, including all tournaments and gym matches, and this is the last warning. If it gets reported that he has used combat force one more time I will have to take him into International Police custody."

Gary tried to say something, but Professor Oak cut him off, "Understood sir," The professor said, "It won't happen again."

Looker nodded, standing up, "Very well. I'll be leaving now. I have a case I need to be working on."

Ivysaur watched as the agent left the small room without even a backwards glance at them, like this had been of little importance to him. Ivysaur felt like he could breath again. He was okay, he was going to be just fine. He would still get to be with the professor, he was going to be just fine...

Ivysaur turned to look at Blaze. He could have made this worse for him, it could have been much worse even if he hadn't said anything. He owned Blaze, who knows what would have happened to him if this boy hadn't decided to speak up for him.

Ivysaur took a few steps towards Blaze, with the intent of thanking him, but Blaze only stumbled away from him. Ivysaur watched him in confusion, and Blaze turned away, shaking. Ivysaur could have sworn he heard a quiet sob, but why would Blaze be crying?

Professor Oak stood up, watching Blaze, "I suppose I should thank you-"

Blaze shot a glance at the professor, "When I said I wanted this behind us, I meant it," He said coldly, walking out the door. Professor Oak frowned as watched Blaze speed out the door without another word, and Ivysaur thought he heard another sob come from the strange trainer.

"He goes through all that, only to leave?" Gary cried, staring at the door in disbelief, "He acted like he cared about what happened, then just left like it was a joke?"

Professor Oak shook his head, "No Gary. He cared, he wouldn't have done anything if he didn't. Just give the boy some space, he clearly needs it," Professor Oak hesitated, "That Serperior though, I'm afraid that it's..." He shook his head.

Ivysaur watched the door, thinking. Perhaps space was what Blaze needed, but Ivysaur was determined to thank him somehow, to repay him one day.

* * *

**Originally this wasn't how this chapter was going to go, originally the chapter was going to have both Serperior and Ivysaur disqualified from the match, have Ash go on and win using Garchomp. The purpose of the chapter would have been to show Serperior's aggression (like I've done,) so I could fully explain why it was happening later.**

**Eventually**** this chapter changed to fill several other purposes as well. To show how seriously the International Police and the League take combat trained Pokemon, to get Looker and "Blaze" to finally cross paths (Originally they were going to at the dinner, but I didn't think it would fit after Ash had his breakdown.) This chapter was suppose to make it so Ash crossed paths with several important people to the story.**

**And mostly importantly, to show that Ash still cares. Ash may be upset about how people like Brock, Bulbasaur, and his other friends turned against him, but he doesn't hate them. Hate is a strong word, and Ash doesn't wish any ill fate upon them.**


	27. Ch 27 - Arc6: All Questions Asked

**Guest Review Replies:**

**orange****:** _This was such a great chapter! To be honest, I've been hoping to see some more of a caring side to Ash, and even though the chapter wasn't particularly planned, it fit extremely well. I'm excited to see how the team discusses serperior's behavior during the match, and what Sabrina's going to do with Max._

**I'm glad you enjoyed it! :) I kind of realized I haven't showed that Ash is still caring, which is why this chapter turned out this way. Sorry to say you may have to wait for another chapter to see what's going on with Ash's team and Sabrina though...**

* * *

**Well, the longer chapter was received very well! But it was a pain to edit, so no more long chapters for a while, (even if this one was on the longer side...)**

**Note, there is a lot of information in this chapter, so I hope you're ready of one of Oak's lectures!**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter twenty-seven!**

* * *

"And it looks like Gary forgot to buy those berries you needed," Delia muttered as she went through the grocery bags that the professor's grandson had dropped off. She placed a gallon of milk into the fridge, "I'll get you some later today."

"Please Delia," Professor Oak muttered, "Don't worry about it, I'll grab some tonight," He was sitting in his hotel room, reading a book. Though 'room' was an understatement, due to his position as an official league professor and access his to huge financial resources the professor had been able to rent out one of the nicer 'hotels' for his stay at the league. The place was more of a modest apartment flat than hotel, complete with a kitchen that connected with a small sitting room, and a decent sized bathroom and bedroom. He had also rented two more for Gary and Delia, whose rooms were not far from his.

Delia snorted, "No you're not, you have a broken arm," She said, setting the empty grocery bags aside.

The professor sighed, "Yes, a broken _arm_. I am perfectly capable of walking to the small market they have here and purchasing a few berries. You don't need to do you everything for me, Delia," He turned a page in his book.

"I am simply helping out an injured old man," Delia said with a small smirk, "Didn't you always say to help the sick and needy?"

Professor Oak lowered his book, "I am not that _old_ Delia, and I am not even sick! And you were my student when I told you that, it was my job to educate you! I will buy those stupid berries myself!"

"Saur..." Ivysaur muttered, slipping out of the sitting room and into the professor's bedroom. He was not in the mood for those two to start another fight about what Professor Oak was capable of doing in his current state. Delia and the professor stared at each other for a moment, then Delia sighed.

"Fine Samuel," Delia said, relenting a bit, "But if _anything_ happens then I'm taking over until that cast comes off, deal?"

"Deal, if that's the only way to get you off my back," The professor replied, refocusing on his book. Delia frowned as she looked at the old cover on the book, mouthing the title as she read it. She glanced up at the professor.

"Um... Why on earth are you reading a book about training Pokemon for war?" Delia asked uncertainly.

"Research," The professor replied.

"You're a Pokemon professor, not a history professor, why would you care about war?" Delia asked, exiting the kitchen and sitting down on the couch across from Oak. The professor looked over the top of his book at his former student, who was staring at him attentively. He shifted in his chair, then set the book down with a sigh.

"It's not about the war," He said, "But how the Pokemon were trained for war. Back before peace was achieved among the regions... Wars weren't common then per se, but they still could happen. So it was quite common for the regions to have an army prepared, lead by the champion-"

"I know about _that_," Delia said, waving a hand, "The current league system mirrors how armies were once formed and lead; with the strongest, the champion, leading them, the four elite generals under him, then the eight lieutenants under them, who trained and lead a force of soldiers and their Pokemon. Rankings were determined by their fighting strength."

"Yes," Professor Oak said nodding, "But what I'm researching is how the Pokemon were trained at that time- all Pokemon in the armies were raised to fight to what is the equivalent combat force."

"That's expected," Delia said, unimpressed, "It was a war after all."

"That's the problem," Professor Oak said, pointing at her, "People just assume that when Pokemon are trained that way that the Pokemon can just cause serious injuries or even death, nothing more. Ever since it became illegal to raise combat Pokemon people have completely forgotten what it does to the Pokemon _mentally._"

Delia frowned, "Like... what can happen to a soldier's mental health after being in a war?"

Professor Oak shook his head, "No. The Pokemon's brains literally changes once they are trained for combat. Back to the wars- humans were never assigned more than two Pokemon at most. Nowadays people carry around teams of six with no problem, but three combat trained Pokemon usually would overwhelm both the human and Pokemon," The professor sat up, in teaching mode, "Now do you remember what I taught you about the bonds between Pokemon and humans?"

She sighed, "Yes I do, Professor," She muttered, "Basics no matter what someone studies in school: 'Pokemon and human bonds form from tight relationships between the the two, and an energy runs between Pokemon and human. This energy is best seen at the height of battle, when trainer and Pokemon are both "in sync". The human is able to understand their Pokemon on another level, many even able to pick up on the emotions of their Pokemon in this state. The Pokemon gains the most from this connection though, gaining physical and elemental strength when "in sync". This bond can also trigger Pokemon evolution, cause a Pokemon to perform above its level strength, or learn a new move.'"

The professor stared at her, "You just quoted your old textbook word for word."

"You made me memorize it," She rebuttled.

"That was _years _ago!" He sighed, "But you're right. Another way to see that bond is also through mega evolution, but that doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is the energy Pokemon have, and the energy between people and Pokemon. Evolution and many powerful Pokemon moves are the result of Pokemon living with and near humans- they feed off of our energy that we give off. At one point in time Pokemon were once no more smarter than an animal, simple creatures that lived a life of predator and prey. Creatures that killed to eat, or fought back so they weren't eaten. When Pokemon are trained for combat they aren't just learning a battle style, they are drawing upon their primal instincts. They are drawing on another energy source they haven't needed in generations, they reawaken their ancient drives; hunting, guarding territory and mates. When someone trains their Pokemon this way they are reawakening the animal within the Pokemon."

Delia's eyes narrowed, "I'm afraid I have to disagree, Professor," Her voice was cool, "That would be suggesting that any combat Pokemon would be a mindless animal, and I know for a fact that-"

"But," He interrupted her, "The Pokemon is still drawing off of the energy we humans have, the energy that gives them intelligence and increases their elemental powers, they still retain a heightened mind set. The bond between trainer and Pokemon becomes _critical_ when raising a combat Pokemon- the combination of a close bond and human energy balances out their primal instincts. If there is no bond then _only_ then will the Pokemon begin to gain a 'feral' state," He looked her in the eyes, "The Pokemon you are referring to was raised right Delia, for a combat Pokemon," Delia slowly nodded, and he continued, "This is why soldiers had so few Pokemon- they needed a very close bond to keep their Pokemon at the current intelligence level of a non-combat Pokemon."

"But why are you researching all this?" Delia asked urgently, "Is _he _okay?"

The professor's gaze softened, "Barlow is just fine," He said quietly, "I now see why you are worried, I'm sorry I wasn't more clear. This has nothing to do with the Dragonite."

Delia instantly relaxed, "Sorry... I- I was just worried... You suddenly researching combat Pokemon..." She looked away, "But... but why are you reading all this then?"

The professor glanced down at the book, "This book is banned to the public by the league because it talks about how to raise a combat Pokemon. I was able to get my hands on it due to my influences, but the reason I am reading it is because I want to fully understand the process of a Pokemon going feral. You see, I am concerned about that boy Blaze, but mostly his Pokemon," Delia frowned, confused, "Perhaps no one else noticed it, but I guess it is just the scientist in me that did, but the boy clearly has raised his Pokemon for combat."

Delia's eyes widened, "W-what?! The ones he has been using in the league battles?!"

The professor smiled, "Yep. I must admit I'm quite impressed," He held up the book, "This book states that usually a Pokemon trained for combat can't usually fight in regular battle matches because they become too aggressive and fall back onto their combat force. That boy has trained his Pokemon to have great self control," His gaze shifted, "Even when that Serperior was controlled by rage she was still able to keep her full strength back."

"Are... are you sure that his Pokemon are combat trained?" She asked quietly, "Did you report it? I mean, I'm not one to do that, but his Pokemon didn't even listen to him, and if they're capable of combat..."

"The Serperior and Garchomp most definitely are," The professor replied, "They both took a combat forced attack- a Razor Leaf and Dragon Pulse- then continued on just fine. The Serperior's actions on the battlefield mirrored what I read in this book, and the Lucario's scars would suggest it had taken combat attacks before," He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "And yesterday, when I was in that hearing with Ivysaur, Blaze held up a Pokeball and threatened his Serperior that he'd open it if she didn't calm down. She had fought against his Garchomp with no fear, but that grass type was _terrified_ of whatever was in that Pokeball. I'm guessing another Pokemon trained in combat, and a strong one at that."

"... So you're thinking he has four," Delia said, counting quietly to herself, "But you said the soldiers would never risk more than two Pokemon trained like that to one human."

"Four?" The professor asked, "No, I'm guessing he has at least one team! Why have four when the average Pokemon trainer has six at a time," He sighed, "... I was going to turn the kid in," The professor muttered, "I had planned on using what I had observed against him if he tried to press charges against me and Ivysaur, but... But the kid was completely honest," The professor leaned forward, "He fully took responsibility with the fact that his Serperior was the real threat, even when everyone else kept blaming Ivysaur. The only thing he didn't say was that his Pokemon were combat trained, but who would say that with an International Police member in the room?" He chuckled.

"So you didn't say anything?" Delia asked, "At all?"

Professor Oak shook his head, "I feel for the kid, to be honest. He was horrified with what his Pokemon had nearly done, shocked that she had ignored him. He didn't take advantage of a situation that was in his favor- I couldn't turn him in after that," Ivysaur had returned from the bedroom, clearly interested in what the professor was saying, "I think the kid had no idea what he was getting into when he started training his Pokemon for combat... And I don't think he knows how to handle and bond with a combat Pokemon properly, and now the effects are showing."

"The Serperior's aggression?" Delia asked.

"His Pokemon are starting to turn feral," Professor Oak said with a nod, "And I'm afraid that it is completely his fault."

"Ivy! Saur saur!" Ivysaur cried, shaking his head, "Saur!"

The professor smiled down at the grass type, "Heh, I know you think highly of Blaze, but I'm afraid it's true, and I don't even think he realizes it."

"You said that there had to be no bond for a feral state to happen," Delia said, "I remember Blaze with his Lucario at the pavilion, that Lucario clearly had a connection with the boy!"

Professor Oak stared off for a moment, thinking, "Yes, and at the pavilion we also saw that the boy clearly isn't stable. He seemed cold and snide, but deep down he's in emotional turmoil. He tried to hide that from us, and he did it really well for a while, until that breakdown of his, then quickly pulled that the act again as soon as he got control of himself. His instinct is to bury his emotions," Oak looked sternly at Delia, "To hide from whatever is in his past."

She looked away, "What does that have to do with a bond with his Pokemon?"

He sighed, "Well, if he is hiding his emotions from us, who is to say he doesn't do the same with his Pokemon? He always wears his hood up, and he always has a metaphorical 'hood' up around his emotions with other people. So let's say he does this with his Pokemon as well, doesn't open up to them, keeps to himself, cuts himself off emotional. Cutting off his bond with his Pokemon."

"So his Pokemon go 'feral'?" Delia asked.

"No," Oak replied, "Many trainers are distanced from their Pokemon. Feral is a combination of many different effects, and of his Pokemon that I've seen the only one that I think is experiencing the mere _start _of a feral state is the Serperior, the others are fine. But keep in mind I have only seen half of his team," He sat up, "So like I said, when a Pokemon is combat trained they draw on their primal instincts, their animal side of them. To balance this effect out a Pokemon naturally clings to the bond and energy they get from humans- the human becomes a focus to them to stay intelligence and to have self control."

The professor opened up the book, turning to a page with a diagram, tapping it.

"If a human actively works alongside a Pokemon, that will form a tight relationship, and then a bond is born, and energy flows freely between the two. The Pokemon stays in their advanced mental state, but have the strength from the instincts of their prehistoric ancestors. They remain similar companions as the average Pokemon, only with heightened aggression and fighting skills. Usually a tight loyalty is formed to the human they draw energy from, and that loyalty becomes the 'focus' that keeps them balanced in this state."

He turned the page, showing another diagram.

"But the human doesn't have to be the 'focus', another living being can fulfill this role, as long as it gives of an energy. A sibling, close friend, or a mate of a Pokemon can serve as a focus, and as long as they remain around a human that they can receive energy from then they can remain in their advanced state. I would say the boy's Garchomp and Lucario fall under this, they must have a close bond with another Pokemon that is their focus, and Blaze is there human energy source."

"Now you're just making us sound like batteries," Delia joked, but looked interested in what the professor was saying.

He laughed, "I guess I am, but we are in a way. Pokemon gained evolution and intelligence from forming bonds with us," He turned the page once more, face growling serious, "But a feral Pokemon comes from when the Pokemon's 'focus' _is_ the human. They need a bond with a human and a 'focus' to stay... sane, I suppose you can say. But if that so called focus is the human themselves, then they need more than the energy they gain from being around us, but they need our bond in return as well, a two way connection. If the human doesn't keep a strong bond, they will either turn to another Pokemon to bond with to keep from falling to their primal mindset, or they will keep focusing on the human. If they keep focusing on the human that is when the feral state starts comes in."

"I still don't really get it," Delia said, shifting.

"Imagine if you were capable of losing the intelligence you have as a human. Imagine if you could become mindless as a fish if you lacked something as simple as a bond. Noncombat Pokemon don't need a bond, only human energy is necessary to keep stay in this state, but combat Pokemon need human energy _and_ a bond. If their 'focus' isn't returning their bond, they will try to find something else that relates to it, like an idea."

"An idea?" Delia asked.

He nodded, "That Serperior completely ignored him, but she still was defending him. She had no respect for him, but she seemed to think Ivysaur was a threat to Blaze," He stroked Ivysaur's head, "I believe that the idea of protecting her trainer is her focus. It keeps her somewhat stable, but it's not enough. She doesn't get the strength from a bond from him, like a wild Pokemon. But she doesn't need it- she's combat trained. She had her own strength," He glanced down at the book, "As they describe it, she's in a tug-a-war with her primitive instincts and her advanced intelligence. She can't find a balance, which would be the bond. She doesn't need a human to be powerful, but she needs him to keep her intellect- this is all subconsciously of course," He smiled slightly, "I think this is where we find this Serperior, not quite feral, but not quite all there. She can depend on her own strength, hence her ignoring Blaze's comands- what's the point of doing so in her mind? But Blaze is still important, she needs to protect him. She somehow got it into her mind that Ivysaur was a threat, and acted as she saw fit."

"So you don't think she'll fully feral?"

"No. A fully feral would be very dangerous- Intelligent, but no reason of any form. Just pure aggression," He said, and Delia looked worried, "For that to happen you'd need a Pokemon that once had a strong bond, then was trained for combat, then have it lose that bond, and to completely lose their 'focus', whether it gives off energy or not. It is nearly impossible."

"So the Serperior can't really get much worse before you'd label her feral then?" Delia asked.

"Oh, she can. Right now she just views Blaze as someone inferior to her, but he is still a living creature with feelings and emotions. She should consider his emotions and opinions on some level, even if she sees it as lesser. And since she seems protective of him I can guess she would never hurt him, but yes, she can get in a worse state before being called feral," He replied.

The professor smiled at the look in Delia's eyes- she was acting almost like his student again, full of wonder and desire to learn.

"So what is that state like?" She asked quietly.

The professor glanced at the book one more time, trying to remember all the information he had read, "I have a small riddle for you. What is something you can love, but it can't love you back?"

She thought for a moment, "I dunno, I can think of many kinds of people that would never love me back."

"I said _what_, not who. And I said _can't,_ not won't," He replied, enjoying the confusion that passed over her face. She glanced around the room, trying to think. Her eyes settled onto the TV screen, gleaming.

"Technology," She said, "People love their phones and games and devices, but those things can never love you back, they are just possessions!"

He nodded, "Bingo. The answer is an object. You can pour all your time, effort, and energy into them, but at the end of the day they will never have any feelings for you. They are something that _belongs_ to you, a possession like you said," He picked up the book, "Say this book wasn't borrowed, but let's say it belonged to you, and you dropped it. How would you feel?"

"I could be a bit upset," Delia said, "But at the end of the day it was just an accident."

"But let's say one day I purposely threw this book into the mud, and pretend this book meant a lot to you, how would you react then?"

"I would be mad you," Delia replied honestly.

"Now, let's say there is a Pokemon that pours all its time and energy into their trainer. Their trainer is _everything_ to them, all that matters to them. But this trainer has severed their bond with their Pokemon, so in a sense, they don't love their Pokemon, or at least don't show it. Pokemon can't _feel_ that bond. The Pokemon dedicates themselves to the human, but gets no emotions in return. This dedication might eventually move up into an obsession, but then let's say this Pokemon is combat trained. It has no focus, and no bond with anyone, it is and the mental border right now, and it is subconsciously doing everything to keep their intellect, trying to keep this bond with the human, but it gets nothing. This bond soon fades away, but the human is still important to them, but the human shows none of that back. What is their trainer to them now?"

Delia realized how he was connecting the metaphor, "Well, like you said, the Pokemon isn't fully there. It loves the trainer, but it can't love them back, so... so the human becomes a possession to them."

"This is the worst state before they become feral," Professor Oak said, "The human is no more than their belonging, something whose feelings and wants mean nothing. It is theirs to do what they want with. It becomes their only focus to stay sane, yet they lose it as they gain the obsession. If something was to harm the human, it would drive them into a blinding rage. The trainer couldn't control them, since what they think means nothing to the Pokemon, and this Pokemon is capable of using combat force. Do you see the danger? But at the same time if _they_ are the ones to bring harm to the trainer, they might think little of it. A bit upset, but after all, it was just a small accident."

Delia looked sick.

"I honestly don't think a Pokemon has reached a state like that in years," The professor said, "What I'm concerned about is Blaze understanding what kind of state he has put his Pokemon in, and how he needs to be there constantly to keep his Pokemon stable. His Serperior is just on the edge, and he just needs to learn to connect with his Pokemon."

"So you plan on helping him out?" Delia asked.

"Well, I just want to talk to him," The professor said, "He did help out Ivysaur, I feel like I own him in someway.

_Knock knock._

"Could you get that Delia?" The Professor asked, glancing at the door. He grabbed the book, slipping it between the cushions of the chair he was sitting on. His former student nodded, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Yes...?" Delia paused as she opened the door, "Oh," She said, bitterness entering her voice, "It's you."

"Is the professor here?" Brock's voice asked, worry in his tone.

"I am!" Professor Oak called, "Come on in Brock!"

An annoyed look passed over Delia's face, but she stepped aside, allowing Brock to enter. The Pokemon doctor stepped inside, not even glancing around. His face had a solemn look on it as he approached the professor.

"Sir, I was wondering if you have seen Max by chance," Brock asked, "I know he admires you a lot, so maybe...?"

Professor Oak frowned, "No, I'm afraid I haven't seen the boy. Is something wrong?"

Brock nodded, sitting down, "Yeah, May hasn't seen him for the past two nights. He left to go train after they had another fight, but he didn't come back that night..."

"He's a teenager," The professor said, sitting up, but he sounded concerned, "I'm sure he just needs some space."

"Yeah," Brock said hollowly, "I was thinking the same thing, but two nights? Where was he sleeping? He even left his Pokemon egg at the hotel with May, and he never left it unattended for that long until now," Brock looked away, "I'm... just worried, I mean, the International Police are investigating _something_ right now, I just don't know what, and now Max is missing..."

The professor's gaze softened, "I'll keep an eye out for him."

Brock nodded again, "T-thank you sir," He stood up, "I better get back to May, she's panicking now. I- I wish Max could see her right now, that he could see that she _does _care about him..." He headed towards the door, then he paused, looking at Delia. For once he gaze wasn't full of bile when he was looking at her, "Please..." Brock muttered, "If you see or hear anything about Max, will you tell me...? Or at least May...?"

Delia was taken back, and she could only stare as Brock left the hotel, shutting the door behind him. Delia looked away, closing her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" The professor asked.

"I-" Delia began, "I- I want to hate him," She whispered, "But just now, I didn't see the man that hated my son, but I saw a man that felt the same way I did- concerned about a young boy. It's, it's just hard!" Delia cried, "Hard to hate someone when you realize that they're human deep down!"

Professor Oak gave her a small smile, "Perhaps hating is not how we should look at people in this world."

"Samuel..." Delia muttered, "I'm afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" The professor asked.

"I'm afraid of being wrong about Ash," She whispered, tears pricking her eyes, "What if... What if I'm wrong? What if he really did do everything he was accused of, and he lied to me?" She turned away, "He's my son! He was an amazing boy, and I know that he's not a monster, but what if-" She started sobbing, "But why am I even telling you this!? I know how you feel about my Ash!" She cried, "You think he's a crazed killer! You can't comfort my doubts, you'll only tell me that they're true!"

"Delia," Professor Oak began gently, "You can think whatever you want, and I won't try to change your mind. All I know is that my grandson was attacked, and I'm lucky that Ivysaur was there or else-"

"_Stop!"_ Delia screamed at him, "I don't want to hear this! Leave me alone! _Just leave me alone!"_ She headed towards the door, bitter tears pooling down her face.

"Delia, wait-!" Professor Oak cried and he stood up, but she slammed the door, and she was gone. He closed his eyes, slowly sinking back into his chair. He rubbed his forehead, speaking quietly, "I shouldn't have said that... I shouldn't have said that to her..." He muttered, "She's like a daughter to me, why did I say that...?"

"Saur..." Ivysaur rubbed his head against the professor.

"Thank you," The professor muttered, stroking Ivysaur, "If you hadn't protected Gary all those years ago... Thank you so much Ivysaur..."

Ivysaur paused, realizing that Professor Oak thought that Ash had tried to kill Gary when he attacked the lab. Ivysaur shuddered as he thought back on the day- Ash had never tried to kill Gary. Yes- he had attacked Gary, but never at any point had his former trainer tried to take Gary's life. Ivysaur thought back on Ash's words before he had left:

"_Gary... Gary is alive,"_ Ash had said, "_He needs help, but... But I need to leave."_

He had even told Ivysaur that Gary needed medical attention, as if he had wanted him to go and get the professor's grandson help... Ivysaur pulled away from the professor, wandering away, confusion swarming through his mind.

* * *

Rotom whirled happily, he had done it! He had done just what Ash had asked him to do!

He paused as he flowed through the electric currents, thinking. He had been quicker than Ash had expected, so his trainer wouldn't be back near the league to pick him up until tomorrow. That meant he had time to explore!

After the battle that had taken place yesterday Ash had asked Rotom to hack into the general league records and make sure that "Blaze Katin" had a believably vague history. Something that wouldn't make people try to dig deeper, but something that wasn't too out there. When Ash had first programmed his fake identity he had never bothered giving any story for it, since he had hoped that no one would look into it. But since he had now had contact with the International Police he felt it would be safer to something behind "Blaze's" name.

It was pretty simple; Rotom had added that Blaze had been born in a small village in northern Kanto and his parents died when he was young. He had lived in the countryside with a distant relative until he had turned ten, then had been on a journey since. He hadn't registered Blaze's name under name gym matches or league tournaments, since people would remember not seeing Blaze, and it would just put a big hole in Blaze's story.

Rotom was currently in the league's electronic system, and he shuddered in excitement. This place was huge- like a whole new world for him to explore! This high tech system made Ash's Poketch feel like the stone age. The electrical currents flowed in hundreds of directions, data swarmed past him in huge waves, it covered the entire league!

And he wasn't the only Pokemon in here.

The Porygons came and went in a rhythmical fashion, mostly likely programed to keep a schedule. There was no adventure or eagerness within them, only checking the mass of data and messages for flaws and viruses. It was quite easy to hide from them, he just quickly needed to surround his consciousness in data and he looked like one of the many messages flying through cyberspace. Soon he even figured out the pattern to the Porygons' schedules, and was able to hide himself long before they arrived.

He knew that Porygons were artificial Pokemon, but they still should have personalities. But these Porygons seemed unnaturally lifeless, like they had never developed any individuality. They acted more like robots than Pokemon. That made Rotom uneasy, who would create a Pokemon but then only give it a half life?

Rotom's internal clock went off, and he knew that he'd soon be passing another Porygon. He paused, quickly disguising himself as the Porygon approached, then past him by without sensing him. His disguise worked perfectly, but he couldn't keep it up all the time, so he'd only use it when the Porygons went by for now. They seemed to be the security system around here, but it was so predictable! Rotom knew he'd be able to navigate around here with no trouble at all! He could keep this up all night, too easy for him to truly enjoy it though.

Rotom went a little bit farther, only to stop in surprise when he saw another Porygon, sooner than one should appear.

Well, he wasn't really _seeing_ anything, sight was nothing in cyberspace, but he _sensed_ the Porygon, hovering in the stream of data, not moving.

This Porygon seemed just as surprised at his presence as he was of its. Then it quickly bend the data around itself, masking its presence from him. Rotom just sat there, he still knew where the Porygon was, even if he couldn't sense her presence anymore. This Porygon didn't seem like the other ones he had encountered, _he_ was the intruder here, why would it need to hide from him?

Unless this particular Porygon wasn't suppose to be here anymore than he was.

Rotom swooped through the electrical currents, heading towards where he had last sensed the Porygon. Now that he was closer he was able to see her barrier better, and was surprised by how detailed it was. She had a barrier of coding around her, locking her into this one section of cyberspace. Rotom couldn't help but prod at it with his consciousness, curious at its form. She wasn't just disguised, but nearly invisible! She must be a very powerful coder.

Rotom was so impressed with her skills that he didn't notice the barrier shifting until she was suddenly attacking him.

It wasn't with Pokemon moves, but she was twisting the coding surrounding them against him, bringing it into a powerful embrace around him. Rotom panicked, and quickly countered, but she was much stronger than him. He was barely able to manipulate the energy around them to keep her from scattering his conscious into cyberspace, but couldn't retaliate with any sort of attack of his own. She was merciless, and Rotom quickly sent a message between his defensive maneuvers.

_[Wait!]_ He sent the message out towards her, hoping they could talk this out, and she paused.

_{You're sentient?}_ She replied.

_[Yes I am! And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop attacking me, you're clearly not one of those Porygons that seem to guard this massive system, and neither am I.]_

The coding attempting to attack Rotom retreated, and the strange Porygon's presence hovered in front of him uncertainly, _{You're not part of the Porygon line at all.}_ She observed, _{That would make you a Rotom, and your kind aren't used by any official system since they only used manufactured Porygons. You also acknowledge that you don't operate any of this systems, which means you're here illegally.}_

_[True.]_ Rotom replied, surprised at her quick observations, _[But by your wording you aren't here legally either. I'm here because my trainer needed me to do a quick favor for him. You?]_

Her presence retreated slightly, _{Maybe I'm not suppose to be here, but that's not my fault. I was trapped within a computer until recently and this was the only network it connected to that it I could go in. I have no time to hang about with criminals doing "favors" for their criminal trainers! If you know what is right you'll delete any data you've taken from the league and get the proper authorities to deal with this trainer of yours.}_

If Rotom could laugh in cyberspace, he would have, _[You're cute! ;) But I'm afraid I didn't take any data from the league, I just changed a little thing. I can't delete anything because I've downloaded nothing.]_

She paused, _{Wait- A __Rotom_ _was able to affect coding?}_

_[Hehe~ Right on cutie. Usually my species just inhabits electronics, or travels through electrical currents. We love playing jokes and tricks, so most people never consider that we can manipulate coding like you Porygon can. Speaking of Porygon, one of those guards will be passing by any minute now.]_

_{Hmm. Looks like you've figured out their pattern too. At least you're not stupid.}_ She began manipulating the coding around them again, surrounding both him and her in a barrier of coding so they were hidden. Rotom shifted slightly as one of the security Porygon went by, not noticing them. Porygon undid the coding, _{Don't think anything of me hiding you.} _She told him. _{If you had been found they would have searched this place even harder and could have found me.}_

_[What's up with those Porygons anyway?]_ Rotom asked, _[They're so... lifeless.]_

_{They're insentient. Half programed.}_ Porygon vibrated with an angry hum, _{Humans figured if these Porygons weren't going to battle or spend anytime outside of cyberspace then why waste time and fully program them? It's a horrible insult to my species! Thinking that just because we weren't born but created that they can treat us lesser! Treat my sisters like they couldn't have any life!}_

_[That is horrible.]_ Rotom agreed, sickened by the thought, _[Treating something like it isn't alive simply because they haven't seen it at that point yet. Then they use them as no more than a computer part, using the special skills the Porygon line has when it haven't even achieve consciousness yet. Disgusing.]_

She studied him for a moment, _{Are you saying that because you agree, or because you don't want me to attack you again?}_

_[Because I agree.]_ Rotom said, _[Just because I'm bending a few laws doesn't mean I'm heartless. Though I would appreciate it if you didn't attack me again.]_

The Porygon whirled quietly, _{Who knew I would be having a conversation like this with a criminal's Pokemon?}_

_[I wouldn't call my trainer a criminal.]_ Rotom said, shifting, _[He wouldn't like it. He's not a bad person, he just... Well...]_ Rotom tried to figure out a way he could explain without going too personally into Ash's past, _[He's had a hard life, and it wasn't his fault. He's struggling, and in order to get along he has to bend a few laws. No government is perfect, and the only things he's going around are the things that aren't right.]_

She was silent for a moment, _{I agree that this government isn't perfect, and that there are some situations where laws must be stretched. I don't know what your trainer is doing though, so I can't say he's justified in his reason, nor can I say he isn't.}_ She shifted, _{Besides, I have more important things to do right now.}_

_[Like what?]_ Rotom asked.

_{Getting out of here.}_ She replied, _{I have a very important task I must accomplish for my trainer.}_

_[Getting out is easy!]_ Rotom cried, _[But you call me a criminal for doing what my trainer asks, but here you're doing the same thing!]_

_{My trainer is dead.}_ Porygon replied coldly.

Rotom went still, _[Oh! I'm... I'm sorry.]_

_{No matter.}_ She said, _{I just need to accomplish his last task he was trying to do before he died. That's what he would have wanted. The only problem is I can't get out of here, I can no longer take on a Pokemon form.}_

_[What?!]_ Rotom cried, _[What do you mean you can't take on a Pokemon form!?]_

_{I downloaded too much data.}_ She said, _{More than this form can handle. I deleted all the coding from me that allows me to shift between my Pokemon form and my computer form and instead downloaded important information. Unless I get an upgrade then there is no way I can leave this system unless it is into another electronics system of some kind, and all the ones that connect to this one are dead ends in league officials' computers! And that's where I just escaped from!}_

_[ :D ]_ Rotom grinned, _[What if I told you that I happened to know of a system that temporarily connected to this one that you could enter in your computer form. One that is small and mobile, so it could connect to hundreds more, like perhaps where ever you need to go?]_

_{...}_

_[It might take a little convincing, but I'm sure my trainer would let you come with us for a bit! You wouldn't be stuck here anymore, and you could leave at anytime! You could be safely in your coding shape in my trainer's Poketch until you're able to leave or get an upgrade!]_ Rotom told her.

_{I think a criminal's Poketch is the last place I should be.} _Porygon replied, _{And I doubt he'd want me in there either. So thank you for the offer, but I'll have to pass.}_ She paused, hiding them in data as one of the security Porygons floated by.

_[So then what will you do instead, cutie?]_ Rotom asked when the other Porygon was gone, _[Like you said, you can't leave. I'm your only way out right now. And what are the chances that you'd run into another sentient Pokemon in here? One that would be willing to help you, that is. Call me and my trainer criminals all you want, but we're on the 'good' side when it comes to conflict. Anyone else you run into here probably won't be like that at all. I'm sure all it will take to convince my trainer is the fact that your trainer is dead, he'll sympathize with you. So either you come with me, or stay here and hide from these robot Porygons for the rest of your life.]_

She was quiet for a moment, thinking, _{I can't. I have important data that no one can look at. I can't risk it!}_

_[And my trainer has important data in his Poketch that he wouldn't want you looking at. Let's make a deal, we won't mess with your info, and you won't with ours.]_ Rotom said, _[Final offer.]_

More silence, then finally, _{Very well. You're right, I have no other way out. I'll just have to trust you and your trainer.}_

Rotom whirled excitedly, _[Awesome! He'll be by in about a day or two, so we'll have to hold out until then!]_

She hid them in data again as yet another guard Porygon passed.

_{Don't worry, they won't find us.}_ Porygon said.

_[ :) ]_ Rotom replied, _[Awesome.]_

* * *

**Rotom and Porygon finally meet! These two are fun to write, now they're finally together! In case it wasn't clear, Porygon has escaped from Giovanni's/Geno's computer, but she has sacrificed her ability to take on a Porgyon form so she could store all the data about Giovanni in her coding. They are currently in the cyberspace system around the league.**

**Also, like Professor Oak said, his relationship with Delia is a parent-child one (even if they aren't related). Nothing more.**

**And we get the scientific view on what's happening to Ash's Pokemon, and sorry if that section was a mouthful to read, but I thought Professor Oak would be the best character to explain it. And Ivysaur is starting to think. And people are also starting to notices Max's disappearance.**

**Now I'm tired, and I'm going to bed. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28 - Scarlet

**Guest Review Replies:**

**god of war: **_Perhaps when the group find max, be reveal that sabrina wiped his memory, but ALL his memory, then max don't remember even his own sister or his pokemon, also sabrina maybe take away his gardevoir to avoid that she can restore the max' s memory and he may put in risk to ash. __Also i expect that brock find a hint or evidence that proof the ash' s innocence and then he begin to have doubts about if ash really kill misty or not. In contrast Delia begin to doubt of her own son, and she begin to think that ash maybe are not a innocent boy after all._

**Interesting theories. :) Thank you for the review.**

**Ayush****: **_Amazing story you have written. I especially like the plot that your story has and the amount of detail into which you go to explain something. Keep up the good work._

_Is what Sabrina did going to pass all the memories she got from reading Ash's mind into Max'x mind so that he knows what truly happened and that Ash is innocent._

**Thank you! As for Max, you'll have to see!**

**Guest:**_This story is amazing. Love everything about it!_

**Thanks! :)**

**guest: **_UPDATE! WHEN R U GOING TO UODATE? U SAID EVRY FORTNIGHT, BUT IT HAS BEEN A MONTH!_

**I am updating this right now, and I just needed a small break from this story.**

* * *

**Sorry for the gap in the updates guys, but I just needed a small break from this story, a quickly little breather. But I'm back now, so enjoy this chapter! We'll start off with a small POV from Sabrina, then the rest of the chapter will be about Ash.**

* * *

Sabrina stumbled about through the darkness, hands shaking as she tried to find a way through the thickening mist. Her voice couldn't seem to penetrate the fog that was engulfing her, trapping her within its suffocating embrace. She shivered, shuffling forwards some more, but made no progress through the blackened fog.

Finally she paused, gasping for breath as the fog closed in, baring down on her. Sabrina looked down at her hands, which were gleaming with a pink energy. For such a bright and cheerful color, it sent chills racing down her spine. She took a few steps back, shaking her hands, but the glow remained, it was apart of her.

"No no no..." Sabrina muttered, trying to focus her psychic energy, but nothing worked. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate, but only vivid images popped into her mind. Scenes of men wearing masks and surgical gloves, and an eerie silence. Sabrina's eyes shot open, but the images weren't gone. The mist was now starting to take shape of them, forcing Sabrina to view the scenes they provided, "Please no..." She muttered, falling to the ground, scooting back as she tried to rid herself of the fog as it pressed down on her. But the images didn't fade away, and Sabrina curled up, crying.

_... Dreamscapes have always fascinated me..._ A quiet voice said, making Sabrina look up, tears falling from her eyes, _But this is just sad. Fascinating, but very sad. It is amazing what you can learn about someone when they are in their dreamscape._

"_You!"_ Sabrina snarled, sitting up, "What are you-?!" Sabrina paused, hesitating, looking down at her glowing hands. After a moment she spoke again, "Wait- Did you say _dream_scape? Does that mean-?"

_Yes. This is a dream,_ The voice said as the fog drifted around Sabrina, _But this is your dreamscape, your mind's way of reflecting your life. It's way of trying to commune with you. Of course the average person can rarely access a point that is as vivid as this, but your bond with me helps you._

Sabrina closed her eyes again, trying to think, but the memories were still swirling around her. Now with the knowledge that this was only a dream she was able to calm herself a bit more, but it was still hard to focus. She tried to remember where she had fallen asleep and what her waking self was trying to accomplish before she had drifted off into this... 'dreamscape'.

"... What are you doing in my mind...?" Sabrina growled as she recalled the previous events that had taken place before she had fallen asleep, when this voice had tried to overtake her.

_I placed my consciousness into your subconsciousness when we were... conversing earlier today,_ The voice admitted, _I could tell that you were trying to drive me out, but I needed a sure way to contact you. So dreams it was_, The voice said this in a dismissive manner.

Sabrina's eyes gleamed with anger and fear, "Get me out of here!" She demanded, "I don't want to see these memories again!"

_You merely see them,_ The voice said, _I experienced them,_ The voice was silent for a moment, _Besides, I cannot control this, I am just a guest in your mind._

"An _intruder!"_ Sabrina cried, "And you're the one that _forced_ these memories onto me!"

_But I can explain what is going on at the moment,_ The voice continued, ignoring what Sabrina had just said, _This dream is reflecting a time of your life- the time shortly after I fused my powers with yours. The psychic energy on your hands represents both me and your heightened powers- your desire to get rid of them represents your hatred towards your powers, and the fact that they are permanently with you._

"Show yourself!" Sabrina snarled, "Stop hiding in this fog!"

_I am not hiding, but if you wish to see me, then very well._ There was a bright glow in front of Sabrina, and a form took shape. A small pink creature with bright blue eyes appeared in front of her, floating. It's long tail sung back and forth as she studied Sabrina, who was glaring at her. The psychic Pokemon lowered her head, _I am sorry for forcing your mind into this part of your dreamscape- this represents the time after which I formed a bond with you, the fog is a symbol of the way your powers overtook you- locking your true self away._

"Don't even try to apologize, _Mew,_" Sabrina hissed, trying to stay focused on the legendary in front of her rather than the fog and swirling memories, "You forced me into that state! I lost my childhood- my own family was hurt because of me!"

_Well, no was physically hurt, _Mew corrected, _For a time you did create an illusion that they were dolls, but at the end of the day it was just a mental trick._

"I don't want stupid excuses!" Sabrina screamed, "You have no right to be here- get out of my mind!"

_You're a hypocrite. You know that, right?_ Mew asked, floating about with a sigh, _You get mad at me for entering your mind- yet you've done it with _the boy_. You get mad at me for giving you those memories, yet you forced memories into the mind of the young child._

"I gave those memories to Max so he could understand!" Sabrina snapped, "You forced these- these-" She shuddered, looking out at the shapes in the fog, "These torturous memories onto me so you wouldn't have to deal with them yourself- coward!" Sabrina curled up, "I was just a little girl, and I was forced to watch all those things that happened to you... I was too young to understand..." Sabrina gritted her teeth, "What do you want now?! Why are you even here? It's been _years_ and suddenly you decide to show up and torment me again?!"

Mew looked away, hesitating, _I- I need your help._

Sabrina stiffened, "Why you..." She growled, "You think you have right?! After everything you did to me you think you have the right to burst into my head and ask for help?! Get out, _now!"_

Mew sighed, _Soon you will realize you need my help just as much as I need yours. I made this bond for a reason,_ Mew began to fade a bit, and she frowned, _I must go now, we're both waking up. I will speak to you again another night._

"Stay away from me..."

Mew sighed, but Sabrina couldn't help but noticed a pained look in her form. Sabrina said nothing, and Mew closed her eyes, fading away completely. Sabrina let out a shaky sigh, but with Mew no longer serving as a distraction the dreamscape took full force. Sabrina stumbled to her feet just as the scene before her began to vanish, and the familiar sensation of waking up overcame her.

* * *

"...Gar...?"

Ash said nothing to Garchomp as he slathered the sitrus-rawst berry mixture onto Garchomp's burn on his chest. Serperior's Dragon Pulse had been powerful, searing the dragon type right through his scales and down to his skin. He shivered as the cold mixture was rubbed across his charred scales, but he stayed still, watching Ash.

Ash closed his eyes, but didn't respond to his Pokemon's silent question. He didn't want to talk- he just wanted to understand.

What had happened to Serperior?

He dipped his hand back into the berry mixture, thinking. He understood _why_ she'd be angry, but her reaction... Serperior wasn't aggressive like that. Yes, she liked to battle, but she had always been a peacekeeper, ever since he had caught her in Unova. For her to suddenly ignore him in battle and just start attacking Ivysaur like that... No, she hadn't just attacking...

She had been trying to kill him.

Ash flinched at the thought, shaking a bit. No, these were _his_ Pokemon- they weren't like that! They wouldn't do that-!

"There," Ash grunted to Garchomp, masking the anxiety and fear rushing through his mind. He forced it back, burying it deep in his thoughts like he always did. Garchomp pulled back, looking at the sticky mixture on his chest, "If the burn doesn't go down let me know," Ash muttered, "I'll get you to a center, I'm no medic..." He trailed off, usually he'd let Serperior handle something like this, but...

"Chompa," Garchomp rumbled, nodding. He opened his jaw hesitantly, but soon closed it, as if he had decided he had nothing to say. The clearing was quiet as Ash walked away, wiping the berry pulp on the legs of his pants. Once the mixture was off he slipped his fingerless gloves back on, thinking. Should he let anyone else out right now? He had to approach Serperior sooner or later on what had happened yesterday. But would it be best to do it alone? No, he'd have at least Charizard out with him...

Garchomp sat on the ground with a heavy _thud!_ His clawed fins scratched the ground around him nervously, tapping over the rocks and sticks as Garchomp watched his trainer. The dragon type seemed to be at a lost of what to do or how to talk to Ash after what had happened. He looked up as he heard a distant rumble of thunder in the cloudy sky, a storm was on its way. Finally Ash pulled out Charizard's Pokeball with a sigh, releasing the fire type from the sphere. Garchomp inched back, looking away as the lizard took shape.

"Zar," Charizard let out a low growl as he was released, glaring down at Ash, clearly unhappy about not being out of his Pokeball lately. Usually Ash left him out during the day, but with him going down the league more often he felt it was safer to have Charizard's Pokeball on him, just in case. Besides, he wasn't quite ready for the lizard to discover that he had been hanging around his old friends, he wasn't quite sure how Charizard would react to that. He was pretty unpredictable, and Ash had enough on his plate at the moment.

"Hey bud," Ash said quietly, reaching up to stroke him, and Charizard let out another growl, pulling away. His eyes flashed as he arched his head up, watching his trainer carefully. Ash let out a small laugh, though there was no emotion behind it, "You don't scare me," He told the lizard, withdrawing his hand, "But you know that already, don't you?"

Charizard snorted, walking over to where he usually slept, lying down with an irritated huff. He curled up as if ready to sleep, but he kept his eyes trained on Ash, watching him carefully, wide awake. Ash looked at Charizard, gathering his thoughts. He couldn't handle Serperior on his own, so he just needed to explain to Charizard with happened...

Ash was surprised as he found himself hesitating to tell Charizard what had taken place during the battle yesterday. Usually Charizard was the one he never hesitated to talk to, but then again this wasn't the first thing he had kept from Charizard, was it? In fact, now that he thought about it, he had been keeping quite a bit from the lizard lately... He had kept that fact that Dawn was his battle partner hidden until right before their training. He also hadn't told him about the huge breakdown he had while at the dinner, so aside from the people that had been there, only person that knew about that was Sabrina. Ash knew shouldn't be keeping all this to himself, but Charizard had just been so wild ever since they had come to the league...

And who knew what would happen if he mentioned that he had been around someone like Brock _willingly._ That wouldn't end well.

Ash took a deep breath, and turned away. He'd talk to Charizard about it later... after everything with Serperior had been taken care of... Yeah... He took another deep breath, reaching for his other Pokeballs, releasing Greninja, Pidgeot, and Lucario with several bright flashes of light. He gripped Serperior's Pokeball tightly in his clammy hands, but didn't free her from the sphere right away. Greninja sprang over to Garchomp's side with ease, eying the berry mixture on his chest suspiciously. Pidgeot stretched her wings with a coo, now fully recovered from her battle with the Lapras, which felt like ages ago to Ash. At first Lucario was watching Pidgeot, but he kept glancing over at Ash in concern, sensing his wavering emotions, but didn't push him after what had happened a few days ago.

Sweat clung to Ash's fingerless gloves as he passed the final Pokeball from hand to hand, trying to ignore Lucario's and Charizard's gazes. He knew he should just let her out now, talk to her while he was surrounded with his other Pokemon. It wasn't like Serperior was going to attack him, she had just been upset, and had overreacted in the only way she had known after living a life on the run... His Pokemon would never hurt him... He just needed to approach her now while everything was calm...

"Zard," Charizard growled, as if demanding to know why Ash was hesitating to let out Serperior. Which made sense, Serperior was the Pokemon that Charizard trusted the most out of the team. Ash gulped, hands shaking. What was wrong with him? It was just Serperior! He shuddered as he thought back on Serperior's actions after battle, while he had been talking with Looker... it was almost like she had been taunting him...

Finally Ash aimed the Pokeball, releasing the grass type from the sphere with his shaky hands. Serperior stretched as she was released, and Ash found himself stepping back. She paused, raising her head to look down at Ash. Her maroon eyes gleamed as she watched him, "Ser..." She hissed quietly, still clearly upset with what had taken place yesterday.

Ash took a deep breath, trying to focus as he put the Pokeball back onto his belt with the others. This was Serperior- his own Pokemon, he didn't need to be this tense, "Serperior, we need to talk," Ash said, managing to keep his voice from shaking. She regarded him for a moment, not impressed.

"Peeri," She replied, flicking out a forked tongue at him as some of the team turned to watch the two as they felt the first waves of tension building up.

"Look," Ash began, diving straight in. The words flowed quickly from his mouth, as if he was just reciting something, "I leave you guys to your own devices because I trust you, because you guys deserve your own freedom. I let you fight on your own in battle because I know you can make the right calls, but- but- but t-that battle yesterday-" Ash paused, trying to think, but it was hard to focus with the look in Serperior's eyes. Like she was amused with what he was trying to say, like he was just a naive child. He closed his eyes, continuing, but his tone wasn't as steady, "L-look, I don't know what got into you, but you- you completely ignored my orders when they were most vital!"

She coiled up, unconcerned with his speech. Charizard on the other hand had sat up, glaring at Serperior as Ash spoke. He let out a few low rumbles and growls, wanting to know what had happened. Serperior looked at him, letting out a series of hisses and chirps in a hasty reply to the fire type, as if she didn't dare to keep him waiting. Charizard's lips pulled back in a snarl as she continued talking, but he didn't seem angry at her the longer she spoke. His eyes flashed, listening intently to what Serperior was saying. All of the other Pokemon raised their heads, listening in as well. Ash shifted uncomfortably, having no idea what his Pokemon were saying.

_Master- Um, I mean Ash..._ Lucario began uncertainly as Serperior finished, _Are you okay? Who is this 'Bulbasaur' that Serperior keeps talking about...?_

"Serperior, look at me!" Ash ordered, stepping forward, and all six of his Pokemon turned to face him, not sure of what to make of his tone, "You nearly killed Ivysaur!" Ash snapped angrily at the grass type, his somewhat-calm demeanor gone, and his voice began to waver even more, "D-do you even realize that?! Do you even care?!" A part of Ash panicked as he realized he was losing control of his emotions again, but this time he didn't care, "Do you realized what you put me through because of that stunt you pulled on the b-battlefield! You have no idea what it was like for me to sit in what was practically an i-interrogation room- what memories it brought back to my m-mind!"

Serperior regarded Ash for a moment, then spoke in a low tone, as if accusing him of something. Ash hesitated, not quite sure what she was saying to him. Serperior's gazed flickered over to Lucario, and the aura Pokemon took an uncomfortable step forward.

_Master- Ash- Um..._ Lucario glanced around, _Ash, she's not happy, and she's not really listening to what you're saying..._ He hesitated, _D-did she really try to kill a Pokem-?_

"Just translate!" Ash snarled, startled at the rage pouring from himself, but he didn't try to stop it.

Lucario flinched, _Y-yes Ash..._ Lucario closed his eyes, _She's concerned- more like raging- about somethings that the Ivysaur said about you. She also isn't happy about how you defended the Ivysaur, she says that the 'traitor' didn't deserve it and you drew too much attention to yourself by doing so._

"Well," Ash growled, looking at Serperior, "Maybe there'd be no attention on me in the first place if you hadn't tried to strangle Bulbasaur after tricking him into using a combat move!"

Serperior watched him, her cold maroon eyes calculating, as if choosing her next words carefully. She hissed out a question, one that made Charizard stiffened and the rest of the Pokemon exchanged uncertain glances. Lucario gulped a bit, but continued translating.

_She wants to know how Ivysaur knew about your b-breakdowns,_ Lucario began, _And what 'dinner' he was talking about... It was probably the same Ivysaur back at the pavilion, Master- er- Ash- he must have talked about in front of Serperior, so I guess they now know you were there... Heh... And your breakdown too..._

Ash closed his eyes, trying to take back control of the situation, "That doesn't matter- what matters was how Serperior acted on the battlefield-"

"_Zard!"_ Charizard snarled, making it quite clear that it mattered to him as he took a step towards Ash. His cold blue eyes bored into Ash as he let out several growls, shooting a glare at Lucario for him to translate.

_Um... _Lucario inched back, _Charizard doesn't even seemed worried about what Serperior apparently did... He's just demanding to know more about Ivysaur and the breakdowns..._ Lucario looked away, _I'm not exactly friends with Charizard, but I think you should have told him what happened, this isn't the best way for him to find out, you know._

"Shut up Lucario..." Ash muttered, looking up at the angry Charizard, "I'm tired of people trying to tell me what to do!" He snarled, and it wasn't quite clear if he was talking to Lucario, Charizard, or just in general, "Bulbasaur saw one of my breakdowns, okay?" He snapped angrily, "Happy? Dawn invited me to a dinner and I accepted it, and Ivysaur just happened to be there when I got overwhelmed!"

"Zar..." Charizard growled, claws curling. The lizard gave a long snarl, muttering angrily. Lucario continued translating, not wanting to provoke Charizard further with hesitating.

_Um, basically he's muttering about how stupid you were..._ Lucario said meekly, _Um, more about your actions I think though... He's currently talking about how you put yourself at risk too much... Now he wants to know what made you think that was a good idea. Er, he isn't saying as politely as me, by the way..._ Lucario trailed off as Charizard turned away, letting out a frustrated snort.

"No one knows who I am," Ash said, "It doesn't matter where I go as long as that's the case- no one has recognized me. What matters is what Serperior almost did- and you're acting like nothing happened!" Ash cried, taking a step towards Charizard.

Charizard didn't respond right away, taking in a few ragged breaths, then he gave a simple growl without making eye contact.

_He wants to know why you didn't tell him, _Lucario said.

Ash twitched, but instead of the guilt he had expected to feel, a pulse of rage blossomed in his chest, and he felt his voice go cold as he spoke, "Oh, I dunno! Maybe because I already knew how exactly you'd react!" Ash snarled, voice rising again, but this time he didn't even noticed his mounting emotions, "Maybe for once I just wanted to do something _my_ way instead of having my every decision needing to go through you!" Ash turned away, "Maybe because I was sick of being dragged place to place like some rag doll, with my opinions and thoughts being treated like mere suggestions! Maybe I'm tired of _my_ every move being decided by _you!"_

Charizard didn't reply as Ash continued his ranting, though the lizard was stiff.

"I'm the trainer," Ash said, taking a step towards Charizard, "Not you. I'm not quite sure when I lost control of this team, but right now I am clearly seeing that I have no say here anymore," He scoffed, "Maybe you're right, maybe I am stupid, because I should have honestly noticed this long before now! Even the idea of coming to the league wasn't completely my own, was it? I'm sure there was something in it for you. I'm not quite sure when I lost my role as leader, but this is _my_ team, and _I'm_ the trainer. Maybe I wasn't capable during our first few years on the run- maybe I couldn't do anything more than just sit there- but that time has past!" Ash gritted his teeth, "Now look at you, one of my old Pokemon nearly died, and you don't even care- none of you do!" He snapped at his team, making them flinch.

* * *

'Shut up...' Charizard growled at Ash, not looking at his trainer, 'Just shut up...' He muttered as Ash ranted on. Each word seemed to spark a bit of anger in Charizard, and his heart thumped heavily in his chest as Ash continued speaking.

"Bulbasaur was your friend!" Ash yelled at Charizard, "How can you act like that means nothing! And one of my Pokemon nearly _k-killed_ him, and you don't care! What's wrong with you!?"

'He's nothing but a _traitor!'_ Charizard snarled back, spinning around, spit and embers flying from his mouth as his patience snapped, 'I have done nothing but try to protect you- and here you are running around behind my back!' Charizard felt his claws dig into the earth, he was losing control... Ash was placing himself in danger... Charizard took a step towards Ash, giving the stupid pup a chance to translate his words for Ash, 'Going behind my back with people that want you _dead,'_ Charizard stiffened as he thought back on the people that Ash once called friends, and a roaring rage rushed through him. He looked at his trainer, at the weak broken boy in front of him. They had hurt Ash... They would hurt Ash! _No one could hurt Ash!_

Ash didn't step back, only glared up at Charizard, breathing heavily in his frustration. It was strange to see Ash without his hoodie on, to see his dark eyes looking up at him with an unfamiliar determination. The sound of thunder rumbled overhead, a sign that a storm was steadily approaching. Charizard studied Ash closely, but for once one clear emotion stayed on his face; rage. Ash was angry, which wasn't new, but the fact that it was directed at _him_ was. That mere thought made Charizard stiffen some more, and he felt some of his own anger stirring. But it was the fact that there was no sorrow or fear mixed into Ash's fury like there usually was, only anger and disbelief shone on Ash's face. His dark brown eyes held a deep coldness, a look he had never given to one of his Pokemon before.

Charizard snorted, looking at the thin ridges on Ash's arms, scars of when Bulbasaur attacked three years ago. Didn't Ash see the danger? Didn't he understand the risk he was putting them all at by associating with the traitors?!

Or perhaps Ash was just that blind.

Charizard's scales rattled, if Ash couldn't see something as simple as that, then what other simple facts was his trainer unaware of? What else would he do, what other stupid choices would he make when Charizard's back was turned? Charizard took a deep breath, he had been right. He couldn't trust Ash anymore.

'What do I have to do to protect you...?' Charizard muttered as he watched defiance flash across Ash's vision, and the lizard slowly let his front claws dig deeper into the soft earth, '... What do I have to do to make you understand...?

Apparently the Lucario translated this small mutter for Ash, because after a moment Ash let out a scoff, "Understand?" He sneered at Charizard, "I understand plenty, like the fact that you don't care that Serperior nearly killed our friend!" He gritted his teeth, "And 'protect' me?" He muttered, fists clenching, "What? Do you think I can't take care of myself any more?" He pressed his lips together for a moment, thinking. A cloudy look pasted over Ash's eyes, reflecting the sky above him, and he lowered his voice, "And since when do you think you were capable of protecting someone?" Ash asked quietly, bitterness slipping through his voice, "It didn't go too well with M-misty, did it?"

Charizard froze at Ash's words, stiffening on the spot. Silence fell across the already quiet clearing, the rest of the team not daring to even move as they watched the tension build up. A few exchanged nervous glances, knowing that Ash didn't bring up this topic of his dead friends lightly. Charizard, however, took in a sharp breath, eyes narrowing. He slowly rose up onto two legs, looking down at Ash with equal coldness in his glare, but couldn't seem to find the words to reply with. After a minute of the icy silence, Ash continued, tears pricking his eyes as accusation dripping through his voice.

"You think you can call yourself a protector, huh?" Ash snapped, shaking, refusing to make eye contact, "W-when you've never been able to p-protect someone b-before?"

Perhaps if Charizard would have been in a more stable mindset, or even a calmer one, he wouldn't have taken Ash's desperate words to heart. Maybe he would have realized the pain Ash felt as he brought up the events he wished he could forget. Perhaps he would have understood the hopelessness Ash felt in his heart as grasped at the straws, looking for even the illusion that he had some form of control in his life, but Charizard didn't see that. All he heard was the sharp words piercing his heart- unaffected by the physical endurance and strength he had spent the last few years building up- tearing right through his thin emotional defenses. The words seemed to echo through his mind, the harsh accusations bringing up the memories of the times he had failed, snapping right through his brittle mental walls.

'Ash...' Pidgeot began quietly, but Charizard cut her off.

'No!' He snarled, 'Let him keep talking!' He growled, pacing around Ash, seething, 'Go on! You wanted to have your say, so _talk!'_ Charizard snapped at the boy, glaring at the figure he had spent the last few years of his life dedicating himself to, the person he was ready to give his life for without even a second thought, 'Continue _Ash,_ tell me more about all the times I've failed! I'd just _love _to hear it!' He felt his claws curling, whole body tensing. Charizard was used to feeling rage, but this was different. A battle or an idea wouldn't satisfy the bottled up emotions inside of him. He wanted to bite someone- to lash out at someone. To do anything to satisfy the anger within him.

A strange sense of satisfaction rushed through the lizard as he noticed at Ash was trembling. Charizard wasn't sure if Lucario had translated his last few lines, but the coldness vanished from Ash's voice, slipping back to the familiar desperation and sorrow, "Look at what we've become," Ash muttered, "Bulbasaur nearly died, and you don't even care..." Ash's breathing became ragged, "You guys don't care... S-serperior n-nearly k-killed someone and you t-treat it as if nothing's w-wrong... What have we become...?" Charizard turned away, stiffening as Ash raised his voice again, "What's wrong with you guys?!" He screamed, "You're better than this- but here you are dropping t-to- to- to _their_ level- T-to R-rocket's lev-"

'_SHUT THE HECK UP!'_ Charizard roared as the horrid word left his trainer's mouth. How dare he compared him to those- those _monsters! _Charizard wheeled around to face Ash, pupils narrow and his blue eyes almost glowing with rage, claws flashing as a bitter anger escaped him. He turned in time to hear the sound of something ripping as Ash was sent flying back, letting out a cry of pain as he tumbled to the earth. His right hand flew up, gripping his left shoulder as he laid on his side helpless. The entire team recoiled in shock, and Charizard's sharp eyes darted around, widening as he watched a deep red liquid seep from between Ash's hand as he clutched his bleeding shoulder.

Charizard found his mind racing as he saw the three gashes on Ash, and he whipped around to catch sight of the person who would dare attack Ash. Charizard's lips pulled back into a deep snarl, and all of Ash's Pokemon took a step back as the lizard scanned the clearing, looking for the attacker, ready to tear him apart. He caught no sign of such a person though, and Charizard's eyes fell back to his injured Ash. Tears of pain lined the broken boy's eyes, but he didn't seem to notice as he silently shook, eyes wide with shock and confusion. His hand remained clamped over his shoulder, desperately trying to stop the bleeding from the slashes on him. No one spoke as Charizard stared at Ash.

Charizard froze as he felt something dripping from his claws. His heart started thundering in his chest as he gathered the courage to look down. He stared at the thick scarlet blood that steadily slid down his claws, slowly falling to the ground. Charizard began trembling as he realized who Ash's attacker was.

* * *

**As some of you guessed, the voice in Sabrina's head is indeed Mew, so good job!**

**As for Ash and Charizard... *Sigh.* It took me several attempts to get that scene right... And yeah...**

**...**


	29. Chapter 29 - Memories

**Haha! I'm staying somewhat steady with updates again... (Let's see how long it will last this time around...)**

**Chapter twenty-nine guys! I can't believe I'm nearly to chapter thirty on this story! And the story will be two years old in less than a month... Wow. Thank you for all the support you guys have given this story!**

**We finally get to see what's going on with Max in this chapter (I didn't mean for it to take so long to get to his POV...) There will also be some of Charizard's POV at the end of this chapter, we'll be seeing how he handles what happened to Ash...**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"_G-g-gible..."_ The small Gible whimpered, nudging a limp form in the snow, "_Gible gib!"_

Though Max didn't feel the chill, he could have shivered at the sight that was laid before him. A howling mountain side, draped in deep white snow. The sky was blanketed in gray clouds, blocking any possible warmth the sun could have provided in the harsh winter. The wind whipped up and about the mountain, scattering the snow that was falling.

Max looked around, this dream felt off, very off. Everything looked too real, too vivid for just a simple dream. He could hear the roaring wind, and the crunch of the hardened snow as the Gible pranced around nervously. The ragged breaths from the human lying helpless in the snow sounded so real that Max tried to take a step forward in his concern, but he found that he couldn't move. He tried to let out a yelp of surprise, but he found that he had no voice. He could look around that the area that surrounded him, but nothing more than that.

The Gible tugged on the human's arm, which was covered by a simple sweatshirt. The human was not prepared for this kind of weather, with only worn sneakers and fingerless gloves covering his hands and feet. His messy raven black hair was covered in frost, and the tips of his fingers were a bright red. He shifted and sank further into the deep snow as the Gible stopped tugging, revealing that his face was also bright red, approaching the first stages of frostbite. Max couldn't make out much more of the boy's face though, not with the snow coming down so harshly.

The Gible was no better off, as a dragon and ground type he was not suited for the icy climate. The Gible paused, as if considering something, then sank his fangs right into the exposed skin on his trainer's wrist.

The human barely twitched.

"_Gib..."_ The Gible whimpered, shivering. It was a miracle he wasn't fainted in the snow next to his trainer. The dragon type hopped closer to the human, poking his nose under the human's sweatshirt. After a moment he withdrew, a Pokeball in his mouth. For a horrible moment Max thought the Gible was going to save himself and leave his trainer alone by returning to his Pokeball, but instead he set the sphere on top of the snow, pressing the button with his small stubby arms, releasing whatever laid inside it.

"_Gren?"_ The Greninja asked as it materialized from the white light. The Greninja looked around, confused, rubbing its arms to keep warm. It looked down at the Gible, as if it had never seen it before.

"_Gible gib!"_ The Gible cried, pointing desperately towards its fallen trainer. The Greninja looked down, eyes widening in horror as he saw the fallen boy. He ran over to the boy's side, shaking him, but only got a small groan as a reply. The Greninja whipped around, a glowing knife-like beam of energy forming in his webbed hands. He pointed the Cut attack right at the Gible, as if demanding to know what happened to the boy.

The Gible shivered, and let out a series of cries that Max couldn't understand. After a moment of the dragon type shakily explaining what had happened the Cut attack faded, and the Greninja nodded in a mournful understanding. He slipped his arms under his trainer, hauling the boy up. The Greninja struggled, but eventually managed to support the boy with his slender form. He glanced at the Gible, who waved his small arms up towards the mountainside. The Greninja stared up the slope, a weary look crossing his face, but started to drag the boy up the icy incline.

Max watched in confusion, wouldn't it be easier to find shelter further down? Or just dig a shelter in the snow, it was deep enough to do so. But his logic was shrugged off by the strangely realistic dream, and he was forced to watch the poor Greninja haul his trainer that was as tall as him up a cold, snowy mountain.

The Gible wasn't unburdened either. He stumbled over to where the boy had been lying, picking up fallen branches and twigs that the boy must have been carrying. He placed the sticks in his large mouth, and held the Greninja's Pokeball in one of his small hands, then stumbled up after the Greninja.

After what seemed like ages to Max, and probably to the Pokemon as well, the Gible let out a muffled call to the Greninja as they reached a flatter outcropping on the mountain. Greninja was breathing heavily, eyes tired and unfocused as he looked at the Gible, who was pointing towards the mountain. He waddled over to it, dropping the sticks in his mouth and the Pokeball from his hand. He went up to an icy part of the mountain side, his little hand glowing in orange energy with Rock Smash, and he slammed it against the icy side. It shattered, revealing a cave behind the ice. The Greninja dragged the boy into it, as the Gible quick regathered the sticks and the Pokeball.

The cave seemed to be no warmer than the outside, but it was dry and wind free. There was a small glow coming from deeper within the cave, and a deep growl as the Greninja dropped the boy onto the rocky floor.

The Charizard let out another snarl as the Greninja turned, then quickly picked the boy back up. The Charizard had a sharp, angry look in his eyes as the Greninja brought the boy near him. Gible was waddling up behind him, and dropped all of the sticks and branches at the Charizard's feet. The fire type gave the small pile of wood a snort, then snatched the boy from the Greninja, gently laying him on the earth.

A small Servine came slithering out from behind the Charizard, hurrying up to the boy. She watched him for a moment, then quickly set to work getting the wet and cold clothes off from him. The Charizard swung his tail around, letting the small flame on the end of it attempt to warm the boy. As the Servine finally got the sweatshirt off of the boy, Max was able to get his first good look at him.

Ash.

Max would have jumped back in surprise if he could, but he was a prisoner to this dream and couldn't move. Ash's eyes were closed, frozen shut with his own tears. His lips were cracked and small white puffs of air drifted from his nostrils, the only real sign that he was alive. His face was a bright red, and the tips of his ears pale. Frost and snow were beginning to melt from his hair and face as the Charizard brought his tail closer.

"_Gible gib!"_ The Gible cried, pointing to the branches he had brought up. The Charizard looked down at them, then released a small Flamethrower, setting them ablaze. All the Pokemon pressed closer to the makeshift campfire, knowing it wouldn't last long.

"_Ser!"_ The Servine huffed, setting Ash's wet shirt aside. She set them close to the fire, trying to dry them, then scurried over to a bag. She pulled out a small worn blanket, draping it over the Ash as he slowly opened his eyes.

"_Ch-charizard...?" _He muttered, and the lizard brought him into a tight embrace, "_H-how did I get back here...?" _His voice was weak, and he looked around the cave, then into the small fire. He sighed, "_There is nothing out there guys... No trees, the snow buried all the bushes or anything that could possibly be fuel..."_ He started coughing, "_No food, we should have stopped farther down the mountain, before this winter storm locked us in."_

"_Vine!"_ Servine chirped in agreement, fishing out a water bottle from the bag, handing it to Ash.

Ash took a small sip, then set it aside without much thought, "_The mountain pass is blocked off, we're snowed in. The only way out of here is flying, and we can't do that because of the storm, and Charizard isn't fully healed yet,"_ He looked at the lizard, who snorted. Max then noticed that despite the lizard's fierce attitude, it was injured. The flame on his tail was low, a sign that he was weak, and half-patched wounds covered his scarred body. Ash settled his eyes on Greninja.

"_Nin,"_ The Greninja said, raising a webbed hand weakly. Ash looked down at his belt, and Gible waddled up to Ash, handing him the Greninja's Pokeball.

"_I see,"_ Ash said, "_You let out G-greninja to get me back here. That means I have f-five Pokemon out, since Rotom isn't technically caught yet. And Elgyem is still in her coma..."_ Ash shivered, trying to think, "_I can have one more Pokemon out until that six limit rule hits us, even though we have all the P-pokeballs... Rotom is trying to find a way around it, but..."_

"_Ja!"_ Greninja cried.

"_Heh, don't worry bud..."_ Ash muttered weakly, "_You're one of the ones I planned on releasing in an emergency, that's why you were on my Pokebelt... And blacking out in a snowstorm is an emergency, so yeah..." _Ash wrapped the blanket around him tightly, "_Don't worry guys, if worse comes to worse I'll stick you back in your Pokeballs, you'll be in suspended animation until released, you'll survive if I can't make it through this winter..."_

All the Pokemon let out cries of protest, and the Charizard let out a low snarl.

Ash ignored them, "_And perhaps somebody will find you one day then... Or Rotom could go for help,"_ He tapped his Poketch, "_Or if Elgyem ever comes out of the coma she could teleport your Pokeballs away... since she knows how to release herself from her Pokeball..."_ Ash's eyes were getting heavy as the small fire started to die down, "_I'm pretty tired guys... I'm sorry I dragged you into this..."_ He blinked for a moment, leaning against Charizard.

Max only stared as he watched Ash drift off. There was no look of a killer in his eyes, or of a crazed individual. He only saw a helpless person that wasn't afraid to acknowledge that he was at the end of his rope. Max found himself trying to make sense of the dream, only for the mountain cave to melt away, and another scene to unfold before him.

Like before it featured Ash, but this time they were no longer on the icy Sinnoh mountain, but in a grove of trees with a light drizzle. It seemed to be during an earlier time than the last one, since the Servine was now a Snivy, and blood was streaming from Ash's leg, which was in a makeshift splint. Ash stumbled about, quickly shouting orders to his small Snivy.

The said Snivy was in a battle with a fierce-looking Jolteon, struggling to keep up with the well-trained electric type, and a Double Edge knocked the worn grass type to the ground. The Jolteon sprang after the Snivy with a victorious snarl, delivering a powerful Double Kick to her head with his hind legs. The sharp blows made her collapse, and Ash desperately called after her. The Snivy didn't move, and there was no sign of Charizard or any other Pokemon to come to Ash's aid. The Jolteon then turned towards Ash, firing a powerful Thunder attack at the wounded boy. Max watched in surprise as an Officer Jenny approached a fallen Ash- killer or not she had no right to attack somebody that harshly when they were wounded! The Jolteon stood at her side as she glared down at Ash.

"_You're a monster!"_ Ash coughed as the Officer Jenny pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Max noticed at Ash's face and fingertips were tinted a dull purple- a sign that he was poisoned, "_Setting me and Charizard to suffer like that!"_ Ash glared up at her angrily, but he seemed to weak to do anything.

"_The only monster here is you Ash," _The officer replied, sneering, "_Jolteon, give him another Thunder."_

Disbelief ran through Max as he watched the electric type attack Ash while he was already down. Dream or not, anger pounded through Max, this was the police! They were supposed to be just and fair! This was an abuse of power! Max tried to calm himself, reminding himself that this was a dream, and that he had met many honorable police officers in his lifetime, not all were like this dream Jenny.

But attacking Ash seemed to be Jenny's mistake, because a bright glow engulfed the clearing as Ash was hit with the second Thunder. The Jolteon paused, fur sparking as he turned in time to see a glowing Snivy pushed herself to her feet. She let out a hiss, growing in size as the light of evolution took hold of her weakened body. The glow soon faded, and a very angry Servine was in the place of the Snivy. A loud chirp escaped her, and she charged forward, quickly finishing off the Jolteon, who was still stunned at the sudden evolution. The grass type wheeled around to face Jenny as her fallen opponent was recalled. The police officer pulled out another Pokeball, only for the Servine to knock it away from her hand with an attack and an angry hiss. The Pokemon slunk around the officer, letting out low protective noises.

Officer Jenny glared at the Servine, but looked nervous without any Pokemon herself. Servine smirked, but then the officer whipped out her gun, aiming it right at the Servine's head. Max didn't even have time to react as the trigger was pulled, but Ash had sprang forward with a desperate cry, knocking the policewoman to the ground despite his injuries. The bullet soared through the air, hitting the Servine's tail instead of her head. Servine let out a cry as the bullet tore through her tail-leaf, and Officer Jenny threw Ash off of her. Jenny quickly re-aimed the gun, only for Servine to spring up and knock the gun out of her hand. Now weaponless and with no Pokemon, Jenny was powerless as Servine delivered a powerful Leaf Blade to the back of the officer's head, knocking her out cold.

The Servine landed, huffing as the officer went still, adrenaline from her evolution and the battle still rushing through her. She raised her head, gaze softening as he saw Ash rolling on the ground in his pain.

Servine ran over to check on her trainer, just as the scene melted away. Max sat in the emptiness for a moment, wondering what was coming next. This wasn't a dream- dreams weren't this vivid, this realistic. Dreams didn't have every last detail. What he just saw had to be when Ash was nearly captured in Johto, that had been in the news.

So was this then...?

Max's thoughts were torn away from him as one last scene took form in his mind. This time it didn't show Ash some calamitous situation, but rather him peacefully riding on the back of his Charizard in the morning light. The rocky summit of Mount Moon could be seen as the two glided towards Cerulean City. There was an empty look on Ash's face, like his mind couldn't handle the effort to decide what it was feeling. The Charizard kept looking at his trainer in concern, but rarely got a reaction throughout the flight. When he did get a response, it was was clearly a lie, but he didn't press his trainer.

Max felt nervous as they drew nearer to Cerulean, afraid of the event he was going to be forced to witness this time around.

"_There's Cerulean City..." _Ash muttered, looking down over it. For a second a smile flickered onto his face, only for it to quickly fade. He closed his eyes as he turned away, clenching his fists. Max wondered if Ash already had planned the crime he was about to commit, did he feel any hesitation? Regret? Did some part of him not want to do it?

"_HELP!"_ A loud and desperate cry suddenly rang through the morning air. Charizard was instantly alert, looking about for who had screamed, and Ash's eyes snapped open.

"_Is that...?" _His gaze went from uncertainty to alarm, "_Misty,"_ He whispered, pure fear in his voice. And for a moment he seemed too stunned to move as he sat upon Charizard, then he started yelling, "_Charizard! Quickly! Dive!"_ You could hear the desperation in his tone, pouring out with each word.

Charizard was already going into a dive though, racing towards where the cry was coming from. His wings were tucked in and eyes narrowed as he dove faster. Wind whipped by them as he rushed at full speed towards the ground, quickly opening his wings to land. Ash sprang off of Charizard's back as soon as he hit the ground, and the duo ran to where they had heard the cries for help. Max could have sworn he heard Ash's thundering heartbeats as he ran. They quickly turned a corner, freezing up at the sight that laid before them.

Max felt fear crawling through him as he looked at the horrid scene in front of him.

It was Misty, slashed and burnt right outside her gym. Just like the story he had been told when he had learned of the news of her death. But... but this was different. Hearing the gruesome story was one thing, and hard enough on his young mind. But seeing it... that was something completely different. If Max had been able to, he would have thrown up at the sight he was witnessing. Seeing Misty like this- someone he had always admired, someone who had connected with, someone he had been overshadowed by older siblings like him- felt like a stake was being driven into his heart. He wanted to look away, but he was forced to stare at the maimed girl. Burnt blood covered her limp form, and her skin was charred black.

Emotions pounded through Max, but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't turn away, or feel chills that should have been racing up his spine. He could only stare on as the scene continued despite the scream he wanted cry out. Misty's small Psyduck was using his Water Gun attack in a vain attempt to keep his trainer alive as she writhed in pain, but it couldn't stand up to the Pokemon attacking Misty. Max felt disbelief and horror rush through him as he saw the who was attacking Misty.

It wasn't Ash, and it wasn't even his Charizard.

The Blaziken sprang forward, launching Psyduck away with a Sky Uppercut. The duck Pokemon was sent flying, blood flowing from his slashes. Max could barely make out what Ash and the Blaziken's trainer was saying to each other. He could only stare on in his astonishment as Ash snapped an order to his Pokemon, and he watched Charizard leap into battle, not attacking Misty, but rushing to defend her.

Even with a type advantage against the fighting type, the Charizard was clearly outmatched with this opponent. The Blaziken sent blood pooling down Charizard's chin with a Sky Uppercut, but the lizard kept on fighting, desperately trying to give his trainer a chance to help Misty. Max stared at the Blaziken's trainer, he knew that face... He knew that face! Where had he seen it before?!

"_Who are you!? What do you want!?"_ Ash screamed at the man as his Charizard was flung aside effortlessly. The man let his cold eyes fall onto Ash, a smirk tugging on his face.

"_Many things, Ash Ketchum. I doubt this will be our last meeting,"_ He glanced over at his Pokemon, "_Let's go, Blaziken."_

The Blaziken used its powerful legs, springing up and grabbed its trainer with ease, and soon they were gone with a few powerful bounds. Ash hesitated, as if wanting to pursue the man, but instead turned and raced towards Misty as she let out a painful groan. Fear, sorrow, and concern lined Ash's gaze as he sped towards his friend.

"_Misty, can you hear me? Misty, say something!"_ Ash screamed at the burned girl, and Misty managed to open her eyes. She didn't say a word, only looked at Ash for a moment, a small smile appearing on her lips despite her pain, as if relieved to see a friendly face. Her lips twitched, but no noises came out as her eyelids fluttered, and her last breath escaped her lips. Sorrow welled up in Max as he watched Misty go limp, and her eyes fall shut, "_N-no..."_ Ash muttered, processing what had just happened, "_N-no!"_ He cried, and Max couldn't describe the look on his face. 'Fear' and 'pain' didn't do Ash's expression justice, what he saw was... was somebody breaking.

Max could almost hear his anger and guilt hammering through him as he watched tears forming in Ash's eyes. As he watched the boy he once called his idol fall apart as he stared at Misty's charred body. He could hear someone calling for Misty in the distance, but Max was still processing what he had just witnessed. He barely even reacted as he watched Brock come around the corner of the gym in time to see Ash standing over the burned remains of Misty, with a bloody Charizard next to him. Max didn't even register the conversation between Ash and Brock as he tried to comprehend what had just happened, as he tried to _understand._

The final memory vanished from Max's mind as Ash whispered, "_It wasn't me."_

* * *

Charizard could only stare as he watched Ash's thick, red blood drip from his stained claws. A strange feeling overcame the lizard, and he felt all the rage draining from him as he watched a drop splatter to the ground. The only noise he heard was his own beating heart, pounding against his chest as he watched another droplet of blood form and fall from his claw-tips. He felt his whole body shaking as forced his gaze away from his bloody hand. His lungs burned, and he couldn't quite seem to remember how to breathe.

_He had attacked Ash._

Charizard let his eyes fall onto Ash. The raven haired boy was still in the same position from when he had been knocked to the ground, lying weakly on his side as he clutched his bleeding shoulder. Charizard's claws had ripped through the thin fabric of his shirt with ease, leaving three clean gashes that blood was pooling from, despite Ash's hand covering most of the wound. His pupils were wide and eyes unfocused as he stared off into nothingness as he shook in his confusion. Tears were falling from his eyes, but he didn't seem to noticed them. Ash's breathing was short and rapid, chest rising and falling with his short gasps for air.

'I-' Charizard began, but couldn't seem to find any words. He slowly looked around at the other team members, but no one dared to make eye contact with him. Garchomp's gaze was focused on a tree, refusing to look at either Ash or Charizard, as if nothing had happened. Greninja was staring at Ash, anger in his gaze, a Night Slash formed in his webbed hands, but he didn't move, though he shot glares in Charizard's direction. Serperior was looking towards Charizard, but her maroon eyes were angled towards the ground to avoid direct contact. Her tail kept curling and uncurling in her uncertainly, not sure of what to do.

Charizard could tell that they wanted to do something, but no one dared to make a move. Charizard's heart thumped harder as he realized they didn't dare make any sort of move against him- even with Ash lying bleeding on the ground. A shiver ran through Charizard at this thought- part of him upset that they didn't do anything to help Ash- but yet another chaotic part of him satisfied with the control he had over the team. Charizard looked down at his claws once more, curling them at the sight of Ash's precious blood coating them.

Pidgeot was shaking, but seemed too stunned to do anything. Her wings were quivering, as if they were about to burst open and take to the sky. Her talons, however, were digging into the ground, like it was the only thing keeping her rooted there as she watched her trainer lay helplessly on his side. But it wasn't until someone made a move towards Ash that Charizard found himself able to move again, and the anger snapped back into him all at once, quickly overtaking his stunned mindset.

'_Stay away from him!'_ Charizard snarled as Lucario ran towards Ash. Lucario paused, hesitating for half a second, then continued towards his injured trainer. A low growl escaped Charizard's mouth, and he sprang at Lucario, swiping the fighting type away with the back his nonbloody claws. Lucario was sent flying back, painfully smacking into Pidgeot with a grunt. Charizard stood in front of Ash on all fours, fangs bared, like he was a wild animal guarding its hunt.

'Charizard...' Pidgeot said weakly, glancing between the growling lizard and the Lucario stumbling to his feet.

Charizard closed his eyes, trying to think, but it was as if two savage Pokemon were clawing within his mind for control. One screamed at him in its rage, shrieking at him for the act he had just committed, while the other snarled softly at him that what he had done didn't matter- just as long as no one got near Ash. For once Charizard didn't know what to do- what side to give in to. His claws dug into the dirt, and fire flickered across his scales.

'You!' He spat at Serperior, who recoiled as all eyes fell on her, 'Get him bandaged up,' He snarled, the fire on his tail flickering in and out, white flames dancing up through it. He needed to think... He needed to _focus_... He looked back at Ash, shivers racing through Charizard as he watched Ash's blood flow. The creatures in his mind clawed and hissed again, and a low growl of frustration escaped Charizard's lips, '... Don't let another drop of his blood hit the ground,' He snarled at Serperior, '... Or else I'll gut one of you when I get back...' Charizard muttered, pupils going narrow.

Charizard allowed just enough time for his sudden threat to sink in, until he rocketed up into the sky, wings flapping furiously at his sudden take off. The air was humid and the sky rumbling with thunder, but the storm hadn't arrived quite yet. Soon the clearing was far below him as he raced through the air, his bloody claws clutched to his chest. The wind whistled past him, but still his mind wrestled with itself, and he couldn't think. _He just wanted to think!_

A moan of a roar filled the air as Charizard opened his jaws, quickly being swallowed up in the sound of the thunder. He went into a dive, not quite caring where he was going, just as long as he could solve the turmoil within his own mind. His scarred wings opened up like parachutes as he landed, sending up a small plume of dirt as he touched down in a much smaller clearing than the one Ash camped in. A small stream wound its way through the trees, before vanishing into the rest of the forest. Charizard let out a frustrated cry, before stumbling over the stream.

He slowly pulled his arm away from his chest, studying his claws. The blood was no longer dripping, though the scarlet still coated his three claws. Some dirt and dust clung to the blood, but not enough to cover it. The sight of his sin seemed to pain Charizard, but yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from the gleaming blood on his own claws. Usually the sight of blood would satisfy him, reminding himself his strength he had gained in the last few years, but with the knowledge that it was _Ash's_ blood...

He winced painfully, and slowly lowered his claws towards the stream to wash away the blood, to get the horrid sight away from him. His whole arm was trembling as he brought it closer to the water, and he paused as one of his mind-creatures hissed something in his ear. What's done was done, wasn't it? He couldn't change the past, but what happened didn't change anything right now, right? Ash was still his duty for him to protect- _his duty!_ No one else's- Ash was _his_ alone!

Suddenly he let out a low hiss at the creek, quickly withdrawing his arm before he could wash the blood away. The stream couldn't have Ash's blood- it was his! He cradled the rescued limb, examining the blood that lined his claws, taking in a deep breath. The aroma of Ash's blood rose up, slinking its way into Charizard's snout. His mouth slowly began to water at the smell. Chills raced through him at the smell of Ash's sweet blood, and he brought the claws closer to his nostrils, letting the coppery scent run through him.

He opened his mouth, his forked tongue slipping from between his teeth. It flickered up towards his hand, slinking towards the bloody claws-!

Charizard recoiled, suddenly snapping out of foreign thoughts, yanking his hand back. He was shaking in horror. He had- He had almost- He had almost just _tasted-_

Charizard plunged his hand into the water, a sickening feeling rising up from within the pit of stomach. For once he was horrified at the chaotic side of his mind. He pulled his claws out of the freezing water, stumbling away, emptying his stomach not far from the stream. Even after throwing up, he still felt sick, and he dared to look down at his claws again. Only a few small flecks of blood remaining on the claws, but the smell lingered.

The sweet smell was still drifting through his nose, and Charizard let out a desperate cry, twisting and slamming his head to the ground to try to get the scent out of him. His mouth watered as he clawed at his face, but the smell seemed to be branded into his mind. A whimper escaped the fire type, and he proceeded to dunk his head into the creek, shivering as the freezing water rushed around his head.

It wasn't long before he was forced to draw his head back, steam hissing and curling up from his mouth as he took in a gasp of air. Water dripped from his mouth as he huffed, drawing oxygen back into his lungs. He let out a shaky sigh of relief, the scent of Ash's blood was gone, along with the strange hunger for it. He shivered as he recalled back on that few moments of bloodlust, the _thirst_ that Ash's blood had awakened in him. He looked around, a fear taking root in him.

_He had attacked Ash._

The two sides of his mind began fighting once more, emotions whirling through him as they clashed. Fighting seemed to be the only thing they agreed on, but Charizard didn't care about it right now. He had hurt Ash, and nothing could take that fact away.

He felt his arm slowly crawling up to his shoulder, his claws pressing lightly at his thin scales. He looked down, slowly positioning his claws to the same place he had slashed Ash, but on his own shoulder. His heart was thumping loudly, but his mind had quieted down and stopped fighting. Both of his mind creatures agreed- he deserved this. He put a little bit of pressure on the scales, hesitating for one moment-

'Don't you dare,' A soft voice whispered, and Charizard stiffened, wheeling around. Pidgeot was resting up in a tree, her feathers ruffled as she glared down at Charizard. Her amber eyes were watching him sharply, and a pulse of rage burst through Charizard.

'How long have you been there!?' He roared at her, tensing it up.

'Long enough,' She said, 'Now move your claws before you eat a Brave Bird to the face. I'm not stupid.'

Charizard didn't move, only letting the rage build up inside of him. How dare she follow him, spy on him like this?! He let the angry slowly awaken, drawing strength to his limbs, 'Don't threaten me,' He growled, 'I could tear you apart in a few seconds.'

Her feathers were still ruffled up, 'Yes. I know you're stronger than me. We all know that Charizard,' She let her gaze soften just a bit, enough to throw Charizard off and make him relax the slightest, 'But I'm not going to let you hurt yourself. Now please put down your claws,' She asked gently. A shiver ran through Charizard, and he felt the pressure leave his shoulder as his claws fell to his side, 'Thank you,' Pidgeot said in relief.

Charizard stared at the ground, drawing in huge gasps of air, '... Why are you here?'

She looked back into the direction of Ash's camp, feet stamping lightly, and a nervous look crossed her face, 'We... Well, _I_... I need you to come back Charizard,' She said quietly.

Charizard's claws curled, 'Why?' He spat, anger quickly returning to his tone, 'So I can slash Ash across his other shoulder?' He snarled, shaking. He quickly closed his eyes, trying to remember the moment, but he couldn't. He could remember Ash's harsh words shredding at his mind, and he could remember seeing Ash's bloody shoulder, but not the exact moment it happened.

'Charizard, I know you would never hurt him on purpose,' Pidgeot said, 'And the others must know that deep down-'

'Who said I didn't mean to hurt him?' Charizard asked quietly, quickly changing tones, ignoring the chills racing through him as the chaotic side took hold as he lied, 'I am aware of my strength.'

Pidgeot glared at him, 'I know how you feel right now,' She said, 'You feel trapped, yet exposed. It feels as if the weight of the world is on your wings, and you have to carry it yourself. But even by yourself- the world is watching you do so. You feel like you can't mess up, like you can't have on mistake or else everyone will know,' She looked down at the lizard, 'But no one is watching right now,' She told him, 'Charizard, please don't tear yourself apart for this. We need you- _Ash _needs you-'

'Yeah, he _needs_ me,' Charizard said in a mock-coo, 'Shall I tie him up and rip his back open while I'm at it? Does he _need_ that?'

Pidgeot's claws dug into the tree branch, and she closed her eyes, but that didn't stop two tears from escaping them. When she spoke again her voice was quiet, yet full of emotion, 'I once knew a Charmander,' She began.

Charizard tensed up once more, 'I don't talk about the _past.'_

'I once knew a Charmander,' She repeated, 'That was abused, beaten, and left in a storm to die,' Pidgeot said, opening her eyes, looking right at Charizard, 'That Charmander was young, but he had been put through so much. He learned of the harshness of the world first hand- but even after all he had been put through...' She blinked away a few tears, '... He didn't give up on the trainer that had done all that to him, and he sat in the storm that would have killed him on the small hope that the horrible trainer would return...'

'Shut up...' Charizard muttered, eyes narrowing at the thought of Damian, his first trainer. There was only a few humans that he wanted to personally tear apart, and Damian was one of them...

'There was a boy though, who couldn't bear seeing the Charmander in such a state,' Pidgeot dared to continued, despite Charizard's clear anger, 'And he braved the storm to save the small Charmander, and he provided the shelter the Charmander needed from that deadly storm. The boy saved the Charmander's life... and became his new trainer, the kind of trainer the Charmander needed, _wanted._ He was someone to protect and guide the fire type, he could make the Pokemon stronger. This Charmander loved this trainer, and would have given the world for him, but one day... the Charmander evolved.'

"Zar..." Charizard growled.

'The Charmeleon no longer needed a protector and a guardian, he could accomplish those things on his own with his new strength, but the boy didn't seem to realize that. He went out of his way to continue protecting and trying to train him, and perhaps the boy was a bit too controlling, but he _cared _about the Charmeleon. The Charmeleon though didn't need the boy any more, and would even hurt and attack the boy to try to get the message across, but the boy only remembered the helpless Charmander he saved in the storm, and not the capable Charmeleon in front of him,' She looked at Charizard meaningly, before continuing, 'It wasn't long before this Charmeleon evolved into a Charizard, but the boy still didn't realize that this Pokemon needed a friend, not a trainer...'

'What's your point?!' Charizard screamed at her, 'That I wasn't capable in the past either?! Because you don't need to tell me that, _someone_ already made that quite clear to me!' He flinched as he thought back on Ash's harsh words.

'This went on until one day the Charizard got hit by an attack he couldn't handle...' Pidgeot continued carefully, 'And... and it was the boy's fault. He sent the Charizard into the battle, and the Charizard paid the price and was the one who took the powerful attack.'

Charizard paused, not quite sure how Pidgeot knew about that. He had battled the Poliwrath in the Orange Islands, which was after Pidgeot had been released.

'I believe it was at that moment that the boy realized what the Charizard needed,' Pidgeot said, 'And despite all the times the Charizard had hurt him, the boy put everything into helping the Charizard recover from the attack. And I know at that moment, the Charizard saw the kind of person he had been looking for- not someone to control him- but someone to be his friend, a partner. The boy and the Charizard were able to bond in a way they hadn't been able to see since the Charizard was just a little Charmander, and those two went on to be some of the strongest partners that I have ever seen.'

Charizard looked away, 'Yeah,' He snapped bitterly, 'I get it, it's my fault, I destroyed that bond, _again.'_

'... But many years passed, and things began to change for the boy,' Pidgeot muttered, not done with her story, 'He began to lose everything and everyone he cared for. This boy was accused, betrayed, and left alone in the storms of life for his spirit to die. That boy had been put through so much by the ones he had once called friends, but even after they had left him he wasn't ready to give up on them, and he faced the harshness of the world with open arms,' Pidgeot looked up at Charizard, 'He _couldn't_ give up on his old friends.'

Charizard snapped his jaws together.

'But that didn't stop the cruelness the world was putting him through...' Pidgeot continued, 'And the Charizard... He couldn't stand seeing the boy in such a state. So he too faced the storms of life so he could rescue the boy, so he could attempt to shelter the boy that was just a shadow of the trainer that he once knew. The Charizard became the protector for this boy, to be his guardian from the world and to make sure no one ever hurt him again. This boy loved the Charizard, and would have given his life for the Charizard,' Pidgeot sighed, 'But soon the boy began to change.'

Charizard paused, beginning to see the parallels in her story.

'He learned to face the world, to accept his new life, and soon he no longer needed the Charizard to be trying to keep him from the harshness of the world, but the Charizard didn't realize that,' Pidgeot said, 'He still went out of his way to protect and shelter his trainer, and soon he became controlling... but he _cared_ about the boy. But the trainer didn't need this, and would even say hurtful things to the one that had given everything for him... But all the Charizard saw was the broken boy that had lost the desire to go on, not the boy that was now strong enough to face the worse of life's trials.'

Charizard didn't say anything.

'Time went on, but the Charizard failed to see that the boy didn't need a protector... what the boy truly needed was a _friend_. But this continued on until today... when the boy took an attack... It was the Charizard's fault, _he_ was the one that attacked the boy. But it was still an accident, I _know_ he would never hurt the boy on purpose... But the trainer still was attacked, and right now he's sitting alone, hurt and confused, not sure of what to do now...' Pidgeot looked away, 'I'm hoping that at _this_ moment the Charizard is thinking, and is realizing that the boy needs his _friend_ back, the only person he fully trusted... I hope the Charizard will return right now to the trainer he gave everything for and prove to that trainer that he _does _care, and that he's _sorry_ for the mistakes he's made... I hope that the boy and Charizard will be able to rekindle the bond they have lost...' She looked down at Charizard, tears in her eyes, 'Because I can't stand to see what was an unbreakable bond lying in ruins. Charizard, _please._ Forgive Ash for what he said to you, forgive yourself for what you did, and _come back.'_

Charizard sat there, then he opened his mouth, voice breaking, 'P-pidgeot, I _can't,'_ He muttered, 'You don't understand... My mind... my head... One moment I just want to protect him, I want to be there, then a few minutes later...' Charizard closed his eyes, 'I don't understand, but suddenly I want to tear everything apart- no- I _need_ to tear everything apart. I want to hurt someone for what had happened, and when I feel like that...' Charizard looked away, 'I don't even try to stop it... I _love _it, Pidgeot, I savor it. It's part of me, and I dunno what side to give into... Do I grab Ash and run, don't let _anyone_ near him, including his own feelings...? Or do I let him do this? Let him try to stop Rocket...' Charizard stiffened, eyes narrowing, '_No!'_ He snarled, 'I can't!' He whipped his head up towards Pidgeot, '_I can't let anyone hurt him!'_

'I feel it too,' Pidgeot said quietly, 'The pull, as if the wild is calling you from the inside,' She hesitated, 'But I learned that you can't listen to it Charizard, no matter what power and satisfaction comes from it, it will _never_ help you protect Ash.'

'... I can't go back to Ash,' Charizard said, 'Not right now, not when my mind is tearing itself apart like this. What if I...? Even right now I keep swinging back and forth...' Charizard closed his eyes, 'Go back to Ash, make sure no one gets near him... Do this until I make my decision on what part of me to follow... _Please..._'

'Charizard, I can't do that...' Pidgeot said, and he shot a suspicious glare at her, and she shook, 'Charizard, it's Ash, he's...'

'He's what?!' He snapped, and she hesitated. He took a step towards her, '_Ash is what?!'_

'He's not responding to us...' Pidgeot muttered, looking down, 'That's why I came to get you...'

'What do you mean!?' He snarled.

Pidgeot winced, 'He just sits there... He won't say anything, won't respond to us... Not even Lucario's aura telepathy... It's like he can't hear us...' She clicked her beak, 'Earlier he couldn't even look at Serperior without flinching or something... He didn't even seem to notice that she was there when she bandaged up his arm... He just stares off, his face blank.'

Charizard sat there for a moment, 'Why didn't you tell me this right away?!' He roared at her, claws tensing.

Pidgeot's wings opened, as if she were about to fly away, but she managed to keep herself in place, 'Because I didn't want you approaching him when you're like this!' She cried, 'We did everything we could, but he doesn't even acknowledge that we're there! You were the only one he fully trusted... We hope you can get some sort of response out of him, but...' Pidgeot looked away, voice hardening, 'Charizard, I swear- I will not let you near Ash if you're acting like this,' Charizard let out a snarled, '_You _said it yourself- you're out here because you don't want to hurt Ash again,' She hesitated, 'But I'm afraid more harm will come to him if you're _not_ there, but I won't let you see him if you are about to lash out again. Please, calm yourself!'

He stared at her, trying to make sense of her words. His chaotic side told him to punish her for saying such things about him, but he also realized that she was right- Ash was what mattered, and he couldn't risk hurting Ash again. He took a deep breath, trying to cage the two sides of his mind. He focused on the one thought that could keep them under control: _Ash. _He needed to protect Ash, and right now he needed to go to Ash to do that, but he also couldn't let his rage take hold of him when he got there. He gritted his teeth, trying to focus. He could sort out the civil war in his mind later, he just needed to help Ash.

'L-lead the way,' He muttered to Pidgeot after a minute, opening his wings. She regarded him for a moment, before taking to the air. He followed her, mouthing one word over and over. _Ash. Ash. Ash._ That was all that mattered, he just needed to stay rooted to that one thought- don't let any other idea take hold.

_Ash._


	30. Chapter 30 and Q&A-2 info (Closed)

**Guest Review Replies:**

**i love this fic:** _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i will die with this fic aaaaaa i love this i love u keep on writing this fic g i ve fe i gasped when i got the email that it updated thankkk_

**:)**

**Guest:** _I hope this is the catalyst that turns him back to a normal guy, not insane and ruthless._

**Are you talking about Charizard or Ash? But either way, you'll just have to see.**

**god of war:** _yeah, finally ash got another supporter, but i wonder if max will try to defend ash' s innocence or he will guard his opinions to avoid that brock or the others will think that ash is there._

_Perhaps max also will develop a resentment to blaziken by frame to ash, including the may's blaziken, maybe this animosity will cause that may begin to suspect that max hide something._  
_good chapter._

**You'll have to wait and see. :)**

**guess:**_ i have the feelings of that if max defend the innocence of ash in front of brock, he maybe snaps to him by say a nonsenses, and if max insist, maybe brock even hit him by defend the "murder of misty". Maybe as insult to injury, Delia by take the side of brock by doubt if her son really innocent._

**Yeah, Max may now know the truth, but no one else has seen what he has seen, so it may be best for him to stay quiet.**

**Peter Kim:** _Does Serena,Bonnie and her brother think Ash is guilty or not? when will Serena,Bonnie and her brother will be making an apperance in this fan fiction?_

_What is happening in Kalos? Did Team Flare... _***I'm going to cut out the next few lines since they're spoilers for the Team Flare arc, just in case people haven't seen those episodes yet. :) ***_ What about all of the friends,etc that Ash met in Kalos? Will we see a sequal of this fanfiction of Ash and his pokemons go to Kalos to stop Team Flare?  
_

**This story is suppose to take place after Kalos, so everything that Team Flare has done happened years ago in this story. Ash's Kalos friends do believe Ash is guilty, and the reason why they haven't really appeared in this story is because the Kalos anime is still airing. Since there's only a few episodes they might they might make an appearance in the story later on, but we'll see. They won't have a major role or anything.**

**Though I have considered it, there will not be a squeal to this fanfiction. "The Final Battle" will be the only story in this fanfiction.**

**bbbbbbb:**_ just wanna say thank you for sticking with this story over the years its been. if you need a break, take one. you should be able to enjoy writing too, and if you enjoy writing this story, we'll be sure to enjoy it too. i love love love the way the plot is going so far, and im so excited! to see what happens with max! the parallel included in the chapter was amazing, im super ready for that good charizard and ash development! - a long time fan_

**Thank you so much. :) Don't worry, I'll be sticking with this story until the end.**

* * *

**Happy birthday "The Final Battle"! This story is two years old today! :D :D :D**

**354 reviews. 308 followers. 262 favorites. 70,352 views. 30 chapters. Wow. WOW!**

**When I uploaded this story two years ago (today!) I never imagined that it would come this far. I just wanted to thank all of you guys who have stuck with this story from the beginning, and all of those you have recently joined. All the reviews and everything just means so much to me! I have loved writing this story, and it wouldn't have evolved into what it is today without you guys!**

**So I'm going to do another QnA in celebration!**

**I did a QnA when I reached 100 followers, but that was a while ago, and 200 more people have joined us since then! The info for the QnA will be at the bottom of this chapter, so for now enjoy chapter thirty!**

**Oh, just something to note, but now that summer is over for me updates will fall back to once a month. If I have the opportunity I will update more, but we'll see. **

* * *

'... It's faint, but I smell him... It's very faint though...'

"How recent would you say it is?" The man asked the small green monkey in front of him. The Pansage shifted, small nose twitching as he stumbled through the sandy beach. The Pansage ran his hands through the grainy sand, shaking slightly. His eyes were far off and unfocused, as if he hadn't been getting much rest.

'I can't tell...' The Pansage whimpered, 'It's been too long... Maybe if I was a Herdier...' He glanced back at the green haired man, '... But he was here, I know that.'

The man looked out at the empty beach, sighing. His long light green was drawn back, and a black and white cap sat on his head. He wore a small backpack that was slung over his shoulder, and behind him stood a Zoroark.

The female Zoroark had sharp golden eyes and a light gray body. Her mane was a tangle of purple and red fur, and in her vivid violet claws she held a small bag. The top of the bag was partly zipped open, revealing a gleaming white stone resting inside of it, 'Where could they have gone from here?' She asked the man.

He sighed, blue eyes soft as he stared at the shore, "The ocean," He replied as if he could understand the Zoroark, "They would have gone by sea. Probably forced a poor Pokemon to carry them too."

'Why!?' Pansage cried, darting up to the man, 'Why N? Why have they taken my trainer?' He looked up at the tall man desperately, hands wrapping around the human's ankle.

The man, N, stooped down and picked up the grass type, stroking him, "I don't know Pansage, though I do have a good idea of what they might of wanted. There must be other scents around here too, are any of them familiar?"

The Pansage shook his head, 'Well, I did smell other scents, but they were about as faint as Cilan's. They're humans, I think, but I didn't know any of them. The sand also smells a bit burnt.'

N placed the Pansage on his shoulder, kneeling down, "Hmm, maybe a campfire? Though I don't think they'd risk that..." He let some sand fall through his fingers as he thought over this information, then stood up, walking farther along the beach. Some of the sand did look scorched, but the wind had blown most of it around, making it hard to tell, "They haven't taken any risks before, I've been researching them the last few years..."

'Who!?' Pansage demanded, 'If you know something about what happened to my trainer then tell me! I've been helping you N, I've been traveling with you for nearly a week tracking these people! I just want Cilan back...' Tears stung the Pansage's eyes, 'You can understand Pokemon! You can sense our feelings! You know this is tearing me apart! Just tell me!'

N looked away, ignoring the request, "... Are you sure Cilan hadn't been acting strange before he vanished?' N asked. The Pansage snorted, huffing, his usually calm demeanor gone, just like his trainer.

'I told you, we were just doing solitary training!' The Pansage cried, then he lowered his head, '... I guess that was strange, but he was just stressed, he needed a break. He took me, Crustle, and Stunfisk, along with three of Iris's old Pokemon to train. He even had a leaf stone for me so I could evolve when I was ready... One night he put us into our Pokeballs, and the next thing I know you're letting us out, asking us where our trainer was.'

"You're lucky that they didn't take your Pokeballs with them, just left them in the forest," N remarked, still examining the sand, "They're usually up for kidnapping Pokemon, but I suppose they didn't want to risk you helping Cilan out in someway. They were the last group leaving Unova, it wasn't like they could sent you with someone else. I'm glad you and your teammates are unharmed though."

'Who?!' Pansage demanded, shrieking, 'Who might have kidnapped me?! Who was leaving Unova?! Who has Cilan!?' The Zoroark let out a growl at Pansage as N studied some faint indents in the sand.

'N is spending time and resources helping you, don't get mad at him,' The Zoroark hissed protectively.

'He's keeping information from me! How would you feel if your trainer was kidnapped, and no one would tell you who did it?!' Pansage cried at her. N was now muttering under his breath, head glancing out towards the sea, eyes calculating.

'I'd be happy! Because I don't have a trainer nor do I want one! I am just fine traveling alongside Natural, thank you very much!'

"Please don't fight like this you two, I hate when friends fight," N spoke up, interrupting them, then he sighed, "It seems they dragged something out to the sea, some sort of car or something. I don't know where the fire came from, maybe the vehicle? It was pushed by a Pokemon of some kind, one I'm not familiar with..." He glanced at the long indents in the sand, "How dare they force a Pokemon to do their heavy lifting... as if my friends were just a machine..." He shook his head, trying to focus, though it was clear that he was pained by what these Pokemon must have gone through, "Looks like Serperior tracks, but bigger. Maybe a giant snake Pokemon of some kind...?"

The Zoroark trotted forward, shifting the bag with the stone carefully, 'Hmm, Rockets typically are Kanto dwellers, so perhaps an Onix?' She asked, and Pansage paused.

'Rockets...? Like, Team Rocket people...?' Pansage looked at them, and neither of them replied, 'Is that who took Cilan...?' He asked quietly.

N sighed, glancing at Zoroark, who just shrugged. N took a deep breath, "Yes, I believe so. I've been investigating Team Rocket for the last few years now, ever since I discovered they had connections to Team Plasma," N hesitated, "And at the request of an old friend, he proposed a... theory to me, and it seems to be right..." N lowered his head, "Especially if they went after Cilan..."

Pansage was quivering, 'What are they going to do with my trainer?'

N's face remained calm, "I am not a mind reader, I don't know," Though it seemed that he knew more than he was letting on, hands twitching a bit, "Zoroark, let me see the light stone, please," The shiny Zoroark passed over the bag she was holding, while Pansage stared off at the ocean, tears of frustration forming in his eyes. They had been tracking Cilan's kidnappers, only to reach a dead end.

N opened the bag, bringing the white stone into full view of the evening light. The stone was about the size of Pansage, fully round except for a few decorative carvings on it. It was made of what appeared to be white marble, but Pansage knew it was no natural stone. N placed his hand on it, and it began to glow with a fiery aura. Pansage stared at the golden light that now was shining from the stone, which looked almost like lava.

'Careful,' Zoroark muttered as N closed his eyes. He carefully held the stone, stiffening. He seemed to be slipping into a trance of some kind, but the two Pokemon only watched. Pansage remained still on his shoulder, trying not to disturb him as the human began to mutter under his breath, as if talking to someone they couldn't see. His tone was far off and seemed unnatural. The stone flared brighter after a minute, making N shake, but soon it died down. The flare would brighten every now and then, shifting in and out with N's mutterings. After another minute the lava-like glow faded completely, and it returned to looking like a white stone.

N's eyes flew open, pupils small and thin. He let out a gasp, nearly dropping the stone, and he fumbled for it, shakily slipping it back into the bag. He took in several deep breaths, handing the bag back to Zoroark, who gently took it from him. N slowly sank to the ground, "I- I managed to reach her..." He whispered, lowering his head, "T-takes... so much... e-energy..."

'And?' Pansage asked.

"S-she says to not to go after Cilan anymore," N said, and Pansage's claws tightened, "W-we can't track him from here anyways, and we can't risk the data we have gathered," N took a deep breath, "She wants us to go Kanto."

'What?!' The Zoroark snarled, 'There are Rockets all over that region! You said so yourself, you can't risk the data! We've spent the last two years collecting it!'

N shook his head, "No, I think she's right, we need to go to Kanto. She claims that Ash is there, and I think it's time that I tell him that what he feared was true. He wasn't the only person that Team Rocket targeted."

Pansage stared at his hands, '... Like Cilan...?'

N looked at the Pokemon with pity, "No, it's much bigger than that. Team Rocket is no joke, and considering what they've done to Pokemon... What they've done to legendary Pokemon..." N looked away, "Then had Plasma do the same... But why? Even after seven years of Team Plasma being locked away they still manage to haunt me..." N looked up at the sky, "And now Team Rocket is hurting Pokemon, perhaps in an even worse way than Plasma... And if they manage to make _another_ one... What would that Pokemon be forced to suffer through...?"

Pansage was silent, realizing that they were going to be dropping the search for Cilan in favor of going after Ash. N talked about the boy frequently, though Pansage was now just barely realizing that there could be a chance that the boy wasn't guilty. His heart thumped, despite what N said it was hard to disbelieve what Cilan had thought. But N had found his Pokeball and the Pokeballs of his teammates, he had saved them. N deserved trust from him.

'... So Ash really was innocent?' Pansage asked quietly, thoughts racing.

"... Yes," N replied, quiet as well, "Team Rocket did this to him, and his Pokemon. I met up with him two years ago, in Sinnoh. It was the middle of winter and he was trapped in the mountains... I fear what would have happened if I hadn't shown up. He nearly froze to death, he wasn't prepared for a Sinnoh winter."

'Then you gave my son to a trainer,' The shiny Zoroark spat in distaste, 'And spent the last two years gathering information instead of freeing Pokemon.'

"Zorua wanted to go with him," N replied, "And I know Ash would never mistreat a Pokemon," He looked at the Zoroark, "Besides, the information we have can be used to help Pokemon and humans alike, and you know for a fact that I haven't stopped helping Pokemon. I never will either..." N sighed, "Let's get some rest here for the night, because tomorrow we will be heading to Kanto. We need to be careful, the information we have will certainly make us a target if discovered."

Pansage hopped off of N's shoulder, wandering away from the strange man that could understand Pokemon. The grass type stumbled across the beach, going up to the ocean. The waves gently pushing against the sand, rolling up and covering his feet, before retreating back down the shore. Cilan had been here, but now they couldn't follow him.

'... I just want you to be safe...' Pansage whispered, 'So please, be alright Cilan...'

But as the words left his mouth, a sick feeling settled in his stomach. The small Pokemon didn't want to believe it, but yet deep down he knew that his trainer and companion was gone for good.

* * *

"Training?" A voice from behind Dawn asked.

Dawn jumped in surprised, taking her gaze away from Lopunny and Pachirisu, wheeling around to face Gary Oak. He was leaning up against a wall of the league training grounds, watching Dawn with a smile. His Umbreon was curled up on his shoulder, watching Dawn with a far off and tired look.

"Take five guys!" Dawn called to her Pokemon, and the two paused mid attack, huffing to catch their breaths. Lopunny sat on the ground, closing her eyes. They were use to training, but not for intense battles. Dawn smiled at Gary, "Yeah, getting in some last minute training for the rematch. Same for you?" She asked him.

Gary shook his head as she approached, "Nope, my Pokemon are resting today," Gary smiled a bit, "It was refreshing, yet strange to be acting like a full time trainer again. Some of my newer Pokemon didn't really adjust, but I'm going back to studying to be a professor, so they'll be fine."

Dawn frowned at his wording, but let it slide, "About the last battle... Is Ivysaur okay?" Dawn asked uncertainly. Gary looked away, sighing.

"Yeah, both Pokemon have recovered just fine. Ivysaur has a ban from any official battles though, and he can't be released. That's fine, he'll just be helping me and Gramps out at the lab again, like usual," Gary said with a shrug, but Dawn could see that he wasn't as relaxed as he was making himself out to be.

"Who are you going to use as his replacement in the rematch then? The battle was postponed and they told me we have to use the same Pokemon as we did in the first battle, but if you can't use Ivysaur..." Dawn frowned, "They will let you use another Pokemon, right? Or will you just be stuck with Blastoise? That wouldn't be fair!"

Gary sighed, "That's what I came out here to talk to you about, actually," Dawn looked at him, finding his formality and the fact that he came all this way to talk to her about the battle slightly strange. Not rude or anything, but just not what she'd consider normal.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, but there won't be a rematch though, I forfeited the match," Gary said, "You and Blaze are moving onto the final tag battle round," Gary gave her a smirk of a smile, though it seemed to be friendly, "So good luck."

Dawn blinked, taking what he said, "Wait, why did you forfeit? You were doing so well! And what about your battle partner?!"

"John?" Gary asked, "He's a veteran trainer. Hadn't been much of an active battler until the league, he was doing this more for old times sake, not to win. A lot like me," Gary stuffed his hands into his pockets, "We both agreed to the forfeit, we figured we've made it far enough, and we had our fun. Besides, you and Blaze are clearly much more interested in winning. We didn't want to cause anymore trouble after what happened with Ivysaur, or draw anymore attention to the little guy or us. We figured we should just forfeit the match and move on. I'm fine with it, and John's just fine with it," Gary let out a small laugh, "He also said that if Blaze was beating his two strongest fire types with a grass type, we'd have no chance anyways. John's Pokemon seem fine with the forfeit, they're deadly loyal to him," He nodded, "A sign of a good trainer."

Dawn glanced back at her Pokemon. Lopunny was still sitting on the ground, huffing for breath. Even with with the heat of the sun gone with the cloudy skies, she looked exhausted. Pachirisu on the other hand was running around Lopunny in a hyper fit, though the electric type looked worn. Neither were active battlers, only usually participating in contest battles, which was more about looks than strength. This league was a whole new world to them, and it was clearly taking a toll on them.

Battles were suppose to make human and Pokemon bonds closer, but she had only felt more distanced from her Pokemon lately. Except Mamoswine, he had been more alert than anything. Was it selfish of her to battle them in a way they had never really experienced, in an environment with harsher battles and where their contest training meant nothing? She sighed, not quite sure what to do.

"Something wrong?" Gary asked, watching her. Thunder rumbled overhead, and lightning struck in the distance, and Pachirisu let out a happy cry. Perhaps an incoming electric storm was what was making the small Pokemon so energized.

"I originally signed up for the Master League because I wanted to do something else besides contests- to be in something I hadn't failed at yet. But even then I didn't sign up for this league to win, I signed up because I _wanted_ to fail," Dawn said truthfully, not sure why she was telling Gary this, but it felt right to tell someone what was going on in her mind.

"What?" Gary muttered, not sure how to react to that answer.

Dawn gave him a half smile, "Yeah. If Brock has told you anything about me it's probably that I don't takes loses or failing too well, so it probably doesn't make much sense that I'd set myself up for failure. But that's what I litterally did, I chose to enter the league to give it my all- and to get crushed. I wanted to fail miserably, but yet somehow I haven't lost yet. I've lasted much longer than I thought I would, and I'm not quite sure what to think of that."

Gary took this in, "But... why? Why do you want to lose? I thought you just wanted to try something new..."

Dawn chewed her lip, "I... I figured that if I proved to myself that contests was the best thing I could do... then maybe I wouldn't run off every time I lost. I figured if I was destroyed in something else I tried then I'd go back to contests with open arms. And that I wouldn't give up so easily in the future. So I signed up for literally the hardest competition in the world, something I was sure I would get obliterated in."

"But you won," Gary said, thinking on her words, "You kept advancing."

"My preliminary rounds was against someone with no more battle experience than me- the kind of people that the battle was supposed to weed out. But one of us had to go on. My other rounds I got lucky, whether in the battle or the people I was facing, I kept winning. That just kept feeding my pride that I was trying to break. Then I got paired with Blaze."

"The breakdown kid and his crazy Serperior," Gary shivered, "You should have seen how that thing was acting in the hearing with Ivysaur... Towards it's own trainer too!"

"He's fierce in battle..." Dawn muttered, thinking of his team, "His Charizard took down that powerful Flygon and a Raichu- and he didn't even need to give orders for half of the battle. I only won the last match because of him, and I'm afraid that's what going to keep happening. I'm going to be carried through the next through tag battle because I'm paired with him, then I'll be thrown into the Luxray pit. Alone with a bunch of powerful and competitive trainers that will eat my team alive. I'll be destroyed, but not in the way I wanted."

"Meaning...?"

"I wanted to tear down my pride while it was down," Dawn said, "I am sick of being controlled by it! If I can just get rid of it then I'll be able to return to the thing I love, contests! But now my pride is back from all these wins... It's basically fed at full strength, and when it is taken down again I'm going straight with it. Not only me, but my Pokemon too. At first they didn't expect to win, that this whole thing was just me going out on a limb, but now..." She shook her head, "The fall is harder the higher you are, and my Pokemon are getting to know their inner strength, but I know they will be no match for the battles ahead. It's one thing to set yourself up for failure... but my own Pokemon now...? I just can't do that. But if I back out of the match now that will be doing the same thing to them, basically telling them that I don't think they can handle it. And that would be leaving Blaze alone too, and alone is the last thing he needs... you saw him..." Dawn closed her eyes, "I just don't know what to do... I want to keep going, but I don't want to fail when I've come this far."

Dawn turned away, not sure what he was going to say. She wasn't expecting a pity party from Gary, but she couldn't deny that she was shocked when Gary started laughing. Not just a small laugh, but a choking-on-his-spit laughter. She looked up at him, staring at him, along with his Umbreon, who blinked his red eyes at his trainer, stunned and confused at this reaction.

"Dawn, I'm afraid in reality you haven't advanced at all," Gary said with a chuckle, laughing dying down a bit as he stood up straighter, and his face turned more serious, "And do you want to know why?" He asked her, looking her in the eye, "It's because you're afraid of failure, and always have been, at least that what it sounds like to me," He sighed, "Instead of looking at yourself and seeing what you have done and what you could do, all you can see is the idea that you will fail. You act like there is no other outcome- only failure," He stared at her, "And if you think like that, then that's how everything will end. You are literally giving yourself no other option but failing because you won't look for another. Yes, you might fail, but so what? You're a freaking contest star that survived half way through the Master League! That is not failure, that's impressive! I am very impressed, and I'm hard to impress!" He thought for a moment, "Advancing is not failing, and reaching your limits is most certainly not failure either! There is only failure if you quit now."

"I-" Dawn began, stammering a bit, but he cut her off.

"You know what else I gathered from your little rant? You love _contests_, not battles. You literally started all of this just to convince yourself to go back to contests. You don't need to enter the Master League to do that though- if you like contest then start doing them again! Practice for them, not for these battles you don't enjoy! You said you're perfectly aware of your pride, and you say it is controlling you. I know how you feel," Gary's gaze soften, "I once too was ruled by my pride, I felt people had to see how strong I could be, so I battled. I thought I needed the attention and the spotlight. But it was never enough. I could never control my pride. At least, not until I simply stopped caring about it. This 'trying to tear down your pride' thing won't work, you are really only letting it grow by doing that," He looked away, " ...I wanted to be a Pokemon professor, I wanted to care for Pokemon, and to teach people, so I did. I left my pride behind and did what I love. I don't care what people think about me now, I'm just do what I enjoy. That's how I controlled my pride," He looked at Dawn, "Your pride will rule you as long as you keep it going. A train doesn't move unless it has fuel. My advice: stop caring about how your pride feels and do what you love."

"I-" Dawn began again.

Gary turned, raising a hand in farewell, "Good luck at the next match," He said, walking away.

* * *

_He... hurt... me..._

Darkness pulse through Ash's vision, disbelief rushing through his head. It consumed every inch of his mind, winding it's way through the darkest parts of his thoughts. Eating away at his already tormented mind.

_Charizard... hurt... me..._

A shiver rushed through Ash, and his lungs burned. He couldn't breath, he couldn't see. Pain blossomed through his shoulder, but it was a mere shadow to the pain and heaviness he felt in his heart. His old friends turning away from him had hurt like a knife, but the attack from Charizard felt like a knife was being plunged into his heart over and over. He didn't even have the effort to try to push the thoughts away and bury them, they just flowed.

He heard noises... People...? Pokemon...? He didn't know, but they were talking. He couldn't focus on the sounds though, as if they were far away. As if he were hearing them from behind a wall. He did hear his heart though, heavily thumping through his body, shaking his whole frame. Something warm and thick was dripping down his shoulder, and a metallic scent clung to the humid air...

_He hurt me..._

Ash didn't care, he didn't care about his shoulder or the salty liquid falling down his face. None of it mattered, none of it stung like the betrayal that he was feeling. His mind still didn't believe what his memory was telling him. Charizard would never hurt him! Charizard was the one that was always there! Charizard was the one person that understood him...

Charizard was the only one he could trust...

A cry escaped Ash's lips as an image of Charizard flashed through his mind. His thin pupils and crazed blue eyes as his large frame swung around to face Ash. Spit flying from his long canine teeths, wings spread out in his rage. Three long gleaming claws rushing towards him, and the crackling fire on the end of his tail. Sweat beat down Ash's face as he remembered the fire, the sparking red fire... _Why was the fire so vivid?!_

Someone was touching him... Slick and cold against his skin, and the distance sound of a low hiss... Serperior. Ash didn't have the strength to react to her though as he felt her vines brushing his arms. He realized that he didn't care what she did to him... She could hurt him, but it wouldn't be nothing like Charizard's claws... He had been terrified of Serperior earlier, Ash remembered that... She had- she had done something, he knew that. That didn't matter though, did it?

He heard the sound of cloth ripping as Serperior cut away part of his shirt that was around his wound, but Ash could only remember the sound of Charizard's claws breaking through his skin. Ash let out another cry, thrashing, and Serperior's vines wrapped around him, trying to keep him still. She was harsh, stickery vines digging into his bare skin as he lashed out. He still couldn't see her... why? Why was everything so dark...? He went still in Serperior's grip once more, not caring about what she did to him... She could hurt him, he didn't care, anything just to take him from his thoughts...

It was so dark...

Ash heard the _swoosh_ of wings, followed by a _thud_ as something landed. Ash felt himself stiffen, and he saw something for the first time since he had been draped this darkness:

Fire.

It was the first light he had seen since the attack, yet it only sent chills through Ash. He could only stare at the flickering red flames, watching yellow and orange fire dancing up between the flares. He could hear the sound of the fire crackling, as if laughing at the fear that was starting to creep down his back. His whole body began trembling as it focused on the flames, terror pounding through him.

His memories poured through his mind with so much intensity that a gasp escaped his mouth as they took hold of him. The shadowy Hydreigon rising up, Flamethrowers pouring from its three heads as it rushed at Pikachu. Watching the Opelucid City Gym going up in fire, no sign of Iris coming out as they burned higher... A photo of Tracey's burnt body being shown to him in an interrogation room... The towering Blaziken standing over Misty, flames flowing from its beak...

Charizard standing over him, claws raised, the fire on his tail bursting with rage.

Ash let out another cry, sitting up as his sight returned to him, the view of the clearing suddenly filling his vision, tearing him from the dark world he had been trapped in. He slid forward, hands reaching out to brace himself from the fall, and pain flared up his left shoulder, causing him to recoil. His right hand flew up to cradle the wounded shoulder, but he discovered a cloth had been wrapped around the slashes. He stared at it, watching his own blood slowly spreading across it, staining it red. His shirt had been torn away from his slashes, the whole left sleeve now gone. Some spots of blood were splattered against the blue fabric, and a few more down his arm. It was starting to dry, and vaguely he remembered his dream, dried blood splattered across a sign.

A droplet of water hit his arm, running down and mixing with a drop of blood. Ash slowly looked up at the cloudy sky, watching as a few more drops of rain fell, the storm as nearly here. Lightning cracked not far off, yet Ash didn't move.

Ash slowly lowered his gaze again, a bright flickering catching his eye. He stared at the swirling flames, stiffening at the sight of fire once more. Charizard's tail was whipped back and forth as all the Pokemon turned to look at him, none of them moving. Ash didn't notice this though, he didn't even notice Charizard, he only staring at the fire. Pidgeot landed next to Charizard, slowly looking around at her teammates, clawing at the ground with her talons. She let out a few low sounds, but Ash didn't understand them. He didn't even seem to hear them.

Charizard turned to face Ash, his blue eyes watching his trainer uncertainly. His pupils were wide and his frame shaking. Any anger that had been there before was now gone, scales rattling. Ash stared at Charizard's tail, his dull and dark brown eyes reflecting the dancing flames. Ash's eyes were wide, almost unblinking as they gazed at the fire, fear shining from them.

Trainer and Pokemon slowly made eye contact, both simply staring at each other. No words passed between them, the pain of their conversation and attack from earlier still brewing in their minds. Charizard flinched as the harsh words came rushing back into his mind, while Ash's hand slowly went up to his shoulder. Tears were on Ash's face, he made no effort to wipe them away. Fresh tears of pain still lined his eyes, and Charizard curled his claws. Nobody in the clearing moved, only watching the scarred fire type and the scared boy, waiting to see what would happen next.

* * *

**Remember N? He was mentioned, like once, way back in chapter 12, and his name wasn't even mentioned. xD Well, in an author's note I did mention that Ash got his Zoroark from N...**

**Below is the rules/info for the QnA:**

* * *

**So, I'm going to be doing another questions and answers, that's where you as the readers may ask me, the author, or any of the characters from the story a question. Leave the questions in review or in a PM, whatever you'd like. **

**Rules:**

**1\. Any character you ask must have appeared in the story at some point, or you can ask me, (JJ), the author a question. You may ask a character that has died a question too if you'd like.**

**2\. Questions can be serious, or funny. It can be about the plot, or just the character themselves, whatever you want to know.**

**3\. I'm not going to put a limit on how many questions you can ask, but don't make me regret that.**

**4\. I have the right to choose not to answer a question. If a question is inappropriate, has spoilers, or too personal I will not answer it.**

**5.** **Keep questions appropriate to the level of the story. If I wouldn't put it in the story, then I'm not going to answer it.**

**6\. Have fun. That's an order. :)**


	31. Chapter 31 along with Q&A-1 part 1

**While the Q&amp;A is going on, I will not be replying to guest reviews. As soon as the Q&amp;A is over though, I'll be continuing with the replies. :)**

* * *

**So the first section of this chapter I'm trying a bit of a different writing style. Anything italicized is a flashback that Ash is having at that moment, and regular text is what is currently happening. It switches off every other paragraph. The purpose of this is to show how Ash's mind is working, with the memories and flashbacks that are always rushing through his mind no matter what he's doing. Another reason is to combine two scenes together so the story isn't dragged out. I hope this isn't too confusing, and it probably won't be happening again in the story.**

**Also, the first part of the Q&amp;A will be at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

_***Warning: This chapter will be addressing the topic of suicide.* **_

* * *

The rain poured down, gallons of water free falling from the sky. The rain fell sharply, striking against Ash as he stumbled through the forest. The trees provided no coverage from the harsh storm, only delaying the falling droplets by seconds. Lightning arced overhead, temporarily lighting up the dim woods. Ash shivered, reaching his right hand up to tug on his soaked hood, which was the only thing protecting him from the merciless downpour.

_Charizard and Ash stared at each, neither moving. Tension clung to the air, and silence drifted through the clearing._

A pained groan escaped Ash's lips as he stumbled, knees falling to the muddy ground. His shoulder screamed as it was harshly jolted, but he forced himself to rise. His mind hummed with an emptiness. He just needed to keep walking. He could do that, he could walk.

_Ash's gaze flickered down towards the fire burning on the lizard's tail. It seemed to capture his attention, consuming him. He could only focus on the sparking flames, and fear radiated from his eyes. He seemed to forgot his Pokemon watching him, and the blood soaking his bandage, the fire seemed to be the only thing that held his focus._

If someone could see beyond the illusion of shadow that his hood provided, and if their gaze could pierce the raging storm they would only see an empty look across Ash's face. Tears no longer fell, although the rain still soaked his skin. His eyes stared straight ahead at the dark forest that laid before him, rapidly blinking as they struggled to see through the tempest. He showed little emotion, only an occasional wince of pain as his shoulder flared up.

_Charizard hesitated, flinching at the look of fear in Ash's eyes. His own gaze fell upon Ash's shoulder, and he stared at the bloody cloth that now covered the slashes. The claws on his right hand curled, digging into his palm. They dug under the smooth scales, and his eyes remained focused on Ash's blood, and a chill rattled through him._

Ash's shoes couldn't seem to find a grip as he made his way up a small incline, he kept sliding back in the soft mud with every step he took. The mud caked around his shoes, weighing him down. His shoes sank deep into the muck, forcing him to put more effort as he lifted his legs up as he hiked up towards the league. Exhaustion gnawed at his muscles, but he wouldn't stop. He had to get away from the clearing, he had to get away from the memories.

_Charizard's pupils narrowed as they watched the blood-soaked bandage, and for a moment you could see panic in his eyes as the coppery scent washed over him. His whole body stiffened, absorbed by the sight of Ash's blood, the same way Ash was drawn in by Charizard's fire. Pidgeot glanced about nervously, sensing the change in Charizard's persona._

Only two Pokeballs and a luxury ball hung from Ash's belt. There was no sign of his main team's Pokeballs, at least not within view. Ash paused at the top of the small hill, tugging his black fingerless gloves off. The water-clogged gloves were stuffed into the pocket of his hoodie, and Ash looked up at the trek ahead of him. The thundering storm overhead blocked out any light or noise of the league, but Ash knew it couldn't be much farther. He just had to keep going...

_Pidgeot let out a low call, as if a warning or a plea, but Charizard didn't respond. He slowly approached Ash, eyes gleaming with a harshness that sent chills down everyone's backs. At first Ash didn't react, only staring at the flames as the Pokemon came closer. Pidgeot let out another call, louder this time, but still Charizard didn't respond, only slowly approaching his trainer, like a Pyroar stalking it's prey._

Even with the league now in view, Ash only stared emptily ahead. He stumbled to a stop, shivering to the bone. Every part of him was soaked, the only thing that was spared was his waterproof backpack, which kept its content dry. Ash blinked a few times, staring at what he had been walking towards. He didn't know how long he had been out in the storm, but he felt numb. He didn't know what to do now- walking to the league had been a vague goal to get him moving. To get him away from that horrible clearing. Now he felt like collapsing and letting the storm claim him.

_A low rumble from Charizard seemed to snap Ash out of his daze, tearing his gaze away from the flames. A few raindrops fell from the sky as he forced himself to look up at the Charizard that was now in front of him. The narrow pupils stared back down with little emotion but a cold hunger, and Ash couldn't stop himself from flinching._

"... I..." Ash whispered, his voice lost to the wind, "I can... I can make it to the Pokemon Center... I can do that..." His hollow voice told his empty mind the simple task, and he began to stumble forward once more. The vague goal was the only thing that was keeping him moving right now, he had never felt more empty in his life. He had never felt more alone. His feet were heavy with mud, splatters of it falling from his shoes as they hit the flooding pavement.

_The fire on Charizard's tail sputtered and hissed as some of the rain hit it. A flash of pain crossed the fire type's face as he watched his trainer cower at his presence. The look was gone in moments though, quickly consumed in Charizard's anger. His lips curled back, a low growl rattling through the clearing. A harsh pleasure flickered through the lizard's eyes as he watched Ash flinch. With one hand still clutched around his bleeding shoulder, Ash inched away from the massive creature before him. This wasn't Charizard._

There was barely anyone outside as the storm raged, and the few people that were out rushed through the streets, umbrellas and hoods up as they raced to their destination, hoping to get out of the storm quickly. A few Pokemon lingered, not minding the rain, a Poliwag was hopping in the large puddles happily, while an Electabuzz stared up hopefully at the lightning filled sky, as if wanting a bolt to come down and strike him.

_Pidgeot quivered, fear taking hold as she watched the now-familiar chaotic side of Charizard take hold. His movements were stiff, yet swift. His pupils were narrowed and unfocused, only his raging emotions taking hold. Ash backed away, fear clear as day written across his face as he tried to escape the foreign creature before him. The lizard let out a low snarl, seizing Ash by the leg and harshly dragging him back towards him. A small cry escaped Ash as this action jolted his shoulder. Pidgeot became draped in a harsh blue light, and she charged forward, slamming into Charizard with a Brave Bird attack. She flared red as the recoil washed over her, and she spun around to face the lizard, 'Charizard!' She cried. He let out a snarl in return, no one else in the clearing dared to a move against him._

Ash had always walked with a slight limp, a reminder of when he had been shot by Officer Jenny. His limp was more noticeable now, with three sharp pricks of pain from where Charizard had grabbed him. Ash didn't understand... He wanted to understand... One moment Charizard was there, and next there was a... a wild animal. An out of control beast. A raging monster. There was something going on with his Pokemon, with Charizard and Serperior... they just weren't angry, but it was like a whole new creature had taken their place...

_Charizard let out a low snarl at Pidgeot, the sounds having no sort of meaning but rage, 'I told you I wouldn't let you near him if you were attacking like this again!' Pidgeot cried to Charizard, 'You promised to control yourself! Charizard, please, he _needs _you!' Her pleas fell to empty ears. Charizard's claws became surrounded in a harsh green energy, and he sprang forward, the Dragon Claw aimed right for Pidgeot._

The one of many bright red Pokemon Centers here at the league glowed brightly in front of Ash, it's cheeriness shining like a sun compared to the hollowness in Ash's chest. He stared up at it for a few moments, blinking slowly. The rain didn't seem to bother him, and he felt no the coldness as he shivered. Water fell from him as he stumbled inside of the nearly empty building, water pooling around his feet as it dripped from him.

_The Bone Rush slammed into Charizard's shoulder with so much force that it was surprising that it didn't break the skin. The blow was powerful enough to stop the Dragon Claw though, and Charizard spun around hissing to find his attacker. He made eye contact with a very angry Lucario. The fighting type was snarling, aura sensors spread out in his rage. The Bone Rush faded away from his grip, fists beginning to spark with Thunder Punch. There was no recognition in Charizard's crazed gaze as Lucario prepared to attack, low growls were bubbling up from Charizard's throat. Ash stared at the animal before him in horror, too stunned and fearful to move. Lucario leapt forward, swinging his electrified fists._

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center," A Nurse Joy said warmly, smiling as Ash stumbled in. Ash didn't reply, he just stood there. He had reached the league. He had reached the Pokemon Center. What else could he stuff into his fading mind to keep him going? He had nothing left... Not even his own Pokemon trusted him now...

_Charizard jumped towards Lucario, fire flowing from his mouth. Lucario slipped into an Extreme Speed, dodging an incoming Flamethrower and nailing a Thunder Punch in Charizard's side. Lucario was quick, but Charizard had always been smart. He could out predict Lucario with no effort, always coming out on top in any battle they had. But Charizard didn't show that now, there was no strategy behind his attacks, just blind lunges for Lucario. He didn't even use moves half of the time, just his teeth snapping at empty air and claws slashing as Lucario dodged every blow with an Extreme Speed. Lucario panted, holding up a Bone Rush to block a slash from Charizard. He couldn't keep up an Extreme Speed attack forever, it simply took up too much energy. But the moment he faltered Charizard would be there, ready to deliver a powerful final blow._

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Nurse Joy asked. Ash was the only visitor in the Pokemon Center, everyone seemed to have retired to their hotel rooms to seek shelter from the raging storm. Ash blinked slowly, teeth chattering even though he didn't feel cold. He slowly glanced around the Pokemon Center, in front of him was a long counter where the nurses were to help heal up Pokemon. Off to his left was was a small lobby, with video phones and couches for trainers. To his right was a small trainer shop, filled with medicine and traveling supplies.

_A silent scream tried to escape Ash's mouth as Charizard prepared a Flamethrower. The memories came rushing over Ash, consuming him. Lucario glanced over as he sensed the shift in Ash's aura, realizing that Ash might be slipping into a flashback. That moment of concern was all the crazed Charizard needed, shattering the Bone Rush that was being used as a shield with a powerful Flamethrower, then he sprang at Lucario, knocking him to the ground, jaws snapping at the jackal's thin neck. Lucario's paws flew up, seizing Charizard's upper jaw, trying to keep him at bay. Charizard simply possessed more raw power though, and he pressed harder, slowly moving his head towards Lucario's throat. Lucario grunted, spit flying onto his face. Charizard wasn't just battling- he was trying kill._

Ash didn't say a word to the nurse, only stumbling over to the small shop. Memories were clashing in the back of his mind, yet he felt strangely calm. The pain coming from his shoulder didn't seem to be bothering him as his eyes flickered across the many shelves. He didn't know what he was looking for, or if he even wanted anything. But the emptiness in the front of his mind was consuming him, he had to keep moving. If he stopped he was afraid the hollowness would overcome him.

"_Return!" Ash cried, the call escaping his trembling lips. A red beam of energy rushed from the Pokeball in his hands, hitting Charizard as he leaned in to finish Lucario. The beam forced the fire type back into the small sphere in Ash's hands. Silence fell across the clearing, Lucario lying on his back, adrenaline from the battle still pounding through him. Pidgeot let out a cry of relief, rushing to Lucario. Ash stared at the Pokeball, sobs hiccupping from his mouth._

A bottle of painkiller medicine caught Ash's eyes. He stared at it for a moment, his shoulder throbbing in pain. He shakily reached up with one hand, grabbing it. The cool plastic bottle seemed to stick to his wet palms. He passed it between his hands for a moment, thoughts racing through his mind. He bit down hard on his lower lip, then turned, tossing the bottle on the counter in front of Nurse Joy as he approached.

_Thunder rumbled overhead, and the rain came pouring down as Charizard was recalled to the Pokeball. Ash held the small sphere for a minute, trembling. All of his Pokemon were watching him as he suddenly dropped the Pokeball like it was on fire. He stared down at the red and white sphere, struggling to draw in a breath as his mind raced. Lucario pushed himself to his feet, and Pidgeot flew over to Ash, cooing in worry._

Ash dug through his backpack with his good arm as Nurse Joy scanned the pill bottle, slipping it into a small bag, "That'll be-" She began, and Ash threw some wrinkled bills onto the counter, interrupting her.

"_S-stay back!" Ash cried, holding up another Pokeball, and his Pokemon paused, "J-just stay b-back!" His heart pounded, he didn't know what to do. Everything hurt- his shoulder, his head, his heart. If he couldn't trust Charizard, then how could he trust anyone? Pidgeot took a half step towards Ash, cooing gently as she tried to calm him. The rain fell harshly, stinging as it struck his skin. Ash shakily aimed the Pokeball, recalling Pidgeot with a burst of light. All of his Pokemon watched him as he then recalled Lucario, unreadable expressions on their faces. Greninja, Garchomp, and Serperior all soon vanished into their Pokeballs as well without a fight, leaving Ash alone in the clearing._

"Keep the change," He told the nurse as she picked up the money, his voice sounding hollow as he snatched the bag, "I... I don't need it anymore," He whispered, pulling the bottle out of the bag as he headed out the door. He tossed the bag in a nearby trash bin, walking out into the raging storm once more. Even with his small limp, Ash walked out of the Pokemon Center with more purpose than when he had entered it.

* * *

Max awoke with a start, jolting up with a gasp. One hand flew up to his aching head, while the other clutched his racing heart. His head pounded with a heavy headache, and his vision was slightly blurred. He blinked a few times, but his sight remained a gray blur. After a moment of thought he fumbled about, hands touching the cold, rough floor as he searched for his glasses.

"Gal," A deep voice grunted, and Max felt his glasses being pressed into his hands. He muttered a quiet thank you, slipping his glasses into place as he heard someone walking away.

He was in a cold cave, gray stone covering the floor and walls. Outside rain poured down as thunder rumbled overhead. Some of the run off of the rainwater leaked into the cave, though in the center of the small cave a little fire was burning, keeping the place somewhat warm and lit. Max blinked, his headache still there, but it was fading slightly. A green figure sat near the door with its arms crossed, as if keeping guard.

"A Gallade," Max muttered, recognizing the male counterpart to Gardevoir right off. The fighting type nodded once, then looked out into the storm. Max sat there for a moment, panic slowly started to build up as he began to remember what had happened before he had been knocked out. He had seen Ash... then he had ran and had been chased... Then he was knocked out... then- then- Nothing. Immediately his hands went down to his belt, but his Pokeballs were gone. He quickly inched away from the Gallade, eyes wide with panic.

"I have no intention of hurting you," A female voice said coolly, "I just want to talk."

Max jumped, wheeling around to face Sabrina. Her cold cobalt eyes scanned him, arms crossed. She was at the back of the cave, leaning against the wall watching the young teen. The cave ceiling was too low for her to stand up, so she was sitting down. She had bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't been getting much sleep. Her green hair was drawn back, and a sunhat sat uselessly at her side.

"Y-you kidnapped me," Max stuttered.

"Yes, I did," Sabrina replied, "It took you long enough to wake up."

"... How long was I out?" Max asked quietly, glancing between her and the Gallade nervously.

Sabrina sighed, thinking, "Two nights now. Maybe two and a half, I don't know how late it is right now. The storm has thrown me off," She looked towards the entrance of the cave, and lightning flashed across the stormy skies, "We got you into this cave just before the storm hit. Do you know how annoying it is to haul around an unconscious body?" She scanned him, as if waiting for a reaction.

Max's head was pounding still, and now it seemed to be increasing. Max winced, clutching his head in pain. He felt like he should be remembering something, but-

The memories hit him like a brick wall.

Max's eyes suddenly went wide, pupils shrinking as what he had seen in his dreams washed over him. His skin paled, and spots began to dance about his vision. Scenes that he had witnessed whirled through his mind with a fierce intensity, and it seemed to knock the breath out of him. He saw the howling winter storm, and the fire pouring from the Blaziken's beak. There was Officer Jenny aiming her gun at a Servine, yet at the same time he saw Greninja hauling Ash up the mountain. Misty's burnt body strewn across the ground, and the bright light of Snivy evolving.

Though he had been sitting, Max still collapsed as if the memories were having a physical effect on him. His hands caught him as he fell forward, and he let out a pained scream. Sabrina flinched as she watched this, guilt flashing across her vision. Max closed his eyes, sliding to the ground, convulsing with the force the memories had on him. Sabrina turned away, clenching her fists.

"H-hurt..." Max groaned, tears leaking from his eyes. Gallade looked up at his trainer, who was shaking, "M-make it s-stop... P-please..."

Charizard rushing at the Blaziken... A drizzle of rain in a small grove of trees... A Gible biting his fainted trainer's wrist... The memories seemed to be bearing down on him with more and more force, consuming him. These weren't natural, they weren't suppose to be in his mind. His own body was rejecting the foreign memories, but yet they seemed to be over coming him.

Suddenly Sabrina was on her feet, ducking due to the shortness of the cave ceiling, rushing to Max's side. Her arms quickly wrapped around him as she forced him to a sitting position, and she placed a hand on his forehead, which was pulsing with pink energy. She closed her eyes, focusing her psychic powers, and Max let out a gasp. She pulled her hand back, and the pain seemed to be gone.

Max was sweating, skin still pale. He sat in Sabrina's arms, panting and blinking as he tried to understand what had happened. The memories were no long rushing through his mind, but he could still remember them. His heart pounded as he recalled the Blaziken attacking Misty... If what he had seen was true, then that meant...

He realized that he was still in Sabrina's arms, and he jumped back. She released him, hand going up to wipe away a few tears from her eyes. Max stared at her, why was she crying?

"I- I- I'm s-sorry," She whispered, "I'm so sorry," She shook slightly, and her Gallade came up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I know forced memories are hard to handle, and you don't even have any psychic powers to help you deal with them..." She hiccupped, "Of c-course these aren't raw memories, that would have torn your mind apart..."

"What?" Max squeaked, not quite sure what this... kidnapper was saying.

"Memories are very powerful," She whispered, "It takes a powerful psychic just to view them... To transfer and erase them takes legendary power..." She shook her head, "A raw memory would be _very_ vivid. You would see the memory from the person's point of view, it would be like you were them, you would think you were them. You'd feel everything they feel, hear what they think, you'd be overcome by their emotions. You wouldn't even realize it was a memory while viewing it. A raw memory is too powerful for someone to handle, it has every last detail. The smells that were in the air... The pain someone feels... Experiencing someone else's raw memory would destroy an average person's mind," She closed her eyes, "What I gave you were simplified memories. You see the basic scene from an outside perspective... almost like a movie in a way," she turned away, "But even then those are still dangerous."

Max inched away from her, and he carefully thought back on the... memories he had witnessed in his dream. If they were real... If everything he had saw was true... That'd change everything. Max gulped, "S-so... What I saw...?"

Sabrina sighed, "What you saw were three of Ash's memories that I have gathered from him. I didn't know what else to do, erasing memories is next to impossible and out of my ability range. I could have simply overwhelmed your mind and drove you insane, which is what I would have done to anyone else that would have found out..." She looked at Max, "But I didn't have the heart to do that to you. I couldn't destroy someone's childhood, so... so I showed you the truth."

Max was slightly annoyed at being called a child, but he couldn't get what he had witnessed out of his mind, nor the pain that had come from that experience. Ash's memories, she had said... But in those memories Ash hadn't attacked Misty, he had been defending her, protecting her... Max started to shake.

"H-how do I know those were real?" He asked quietly.

Sabrina sighed, "What? Do you think I just created a fake memory out of nowhere? That would be like trying to draw something that looks just like a photograph with only a pencil- it's impossible. Like the way a pencil lacks colors, I lack the power to create a fake memory. I don't even think a legendary could do that," She rolled her eyes, "Of course the International Police have made it seem like that we psychics are these supernatural beings that could wipe a memory with no effort. Memories just can't be erased! Suppressed at best, locked away, but that would take legendary power. No average psychic could accomplish half of the feits that the International Police claim we can do."

Max shivered, mind racing, not sure what to think. The possibility of Ash's innocence... It scared him, _terrified _him. Because if that were true, that'd mean that everything Brock claimed he had saw was false, that he had lied... It would mean that they had all turned against the true victim... That they had turned against their friend...

"I'm thirsty..." Max whispered, throat raw, "...And hungry..." His body's needs quickly overtook his mind's confusion. After being asleep for basically two days, everything hurt. Sabrina watched him, then slipped a bag off of her shoulder, digging through it. She pulled out a bag of trail mix and a water bottle. She handed them to Max.

"This is all I have now," She said, "I'd eat first, no matter how thirsty you feel. You'll want the water to wash down the food."

Max shakily accepted the food and water, hands trembling as he opened the bag. He didn't know if the weakness was from hunger, or if he was simply overwhelmed. He greedily ate the trail mix, even the raisins, a food he hated with a passion. The salty taste only increased his thirst, but he took Sabrina's advice and only began drinking from the water bottle after he had emptied the trail mix.

He was still thirsty, even after he had chugged the water bottle dry. He eyed the rain water that was leaking into the cave, tempted to use that to cure his thirst, no matter how dirty is probably was.

Sabrina was watching him, she hadn't said a word since he had started eating. Max could hear a hum in the back of his mind, so he assumed that she was having a telepathic conversation with the Gallade. He wished Gardevoir was here with him, so he could hear what they were saying.

"...So..." He whispered, "Those... Those 'memories'... If they're real..." He hesitated, "Then does that mean that- that Ash is-?"

"That Ash is innocent?" Sabrina finished, "Yes. Ash is innocent."

Max began shaking even harder, tears pricking his eyes. Those words hurt more that he thought they could, more than they should. Guilt was pressing down on him, slowly forcing the air out of him. He took in a trembling gasp, was what she's saying true? The memories... They had seemed real, and very vivid. And Sabrina had claimed that those were 'simplified'... What she had said made sense, he didn't think someone could just make up a memory like that... So that meant the memories had to be real...

"If you don't believe me you can always talk to your Gardevoir, she'd be able to confirm that those memories are real," Sabrina said, "But please do it when I'm not around, I think your Gardevoir wouldn't hesitate to maul me after what I did to you."

"How I can?" Max snapped, tears falling from his eyes, "You took my Pokemon."

The sobs coming from his startled him, but at the same time he didn't try to stop them. He believed Sabrina, he believed the memories. He... he believed that Ash was innocent. Another wave of guilt crashed down on him, and he curled up, crying. He didn't know what else to do, his mind was tormented, he was hungry, and this guilt wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. He had turned against his own friend. Those breakdowns Blaze had- that _Ash_ had was their fault. They had done that to him. They had broken him.

"... I'll give them back to you when we reach the league," Sabrina said, "I'll take you there tomorrow, when this storm is gone. I know you've just woken up... But try and get some sleep please. There isn't much we can do right now, someone would have to be insane to try to brave this storm.

* * *

He was alone.

He was completely alone.

A bitter laugh escaped Ash's mouth as he stumbled through the streets of the league. He had thought he had known loneliness, he thought he had tasted abandonment years ago. But the hurt of his friends turning on him was nothing like what he felt now. They had been misled and scared, it was hard to blame them. But right now... the turning of Charizard felt like an open wound.

Charizard had been there through his hardest moments: Pikachu's death, everyone's deaths... He had stood next to him as he witnessed Misty's brutal murder. He had taken the blame with him, had felt the rush of escaping, and the harshness of being on the run. Charizard had struggled through surviving right along side him, and the gnawing desire for justice that had eaten away at both of them. They had understood one another, and had always stood next to each other. They had been brothers. Trust was something that had always ran between them, something that had felt unbreakable. A sense of security that he had never noticed until now.

So now that it was gone... He felt vulnerable. Like a Magikarp tossed into a field of Cacturne. Now that the connection was severed, the loneliness was engulfing him. Any bright light he saw made him jump, the image of fire dancing through his mind. Why was the fire so vivid...? He didn't want to fear it, and he didn't want to be alone. He looked up at the tall buildings around him, there were hundreds, maybe thousands of people here. He didn't know, he was surrounded by people... Yet he had never felt more alone.

He couldn't go on like this.

The bottle of pills rattled with each step he took. He didn't know if his hands were sweaty as they fumbled to keep hold of the pain killers, or if that was just the pouring rain. It didn't matter though, neither would change the outcome of what he was going to do.

He had considered going to his hotel room, but that thought had been gone in moments. Out here alone in the storm seemed much more appropriate. Alone with the harshness and the coldness of world was how it should end, not in the manufactured comfort humans had built. He kept stumbling forward, looking for a place away from the street where he could go.

The flickering light of a dim streetlamp up ahead illuminated a small dark alleyway. He fumbled towards the little alleyway, peering in. It was a dead end, tall brick buildings rising up on all three sides. A Rattata was huddling in the alleyway, but she promptly ran off as soon as Ash came stumbling in. He headed towards the back of the alley, glancing at the Rattata as she ran.

He fell to his knees, exhausted from his hike. Mud caked his soaked clothes, slowly being washed from him as the rain poured down. The little alleyway blocked the howling wind, and much of the thunder and lightning had died down. The rain still fell heavily, yet there seemed to be a tense calm in the air. He held up the bottle of pills, startled at the hesitation that entered the back of his mind. A part of him didn't want to go forward with this, but he crushed it out. This is what he wanted, this was his way to the freedom he had long wished for. There was no one here that could stop him. He flexed his hand for a second, then opened the bottle. The cracking of the seal breaking seemed to be louder than the rain, echoing through Ash's ears.

Again he paused, hand resting on the lid, hesitating to move it away. This would be it, this was a choice he couldn't go back from. That realization seemed heavy, but no one else could be hurt if he was gone. He bit down hard on his lip and he wasn't quite sure if it was rain or tears falling down his cheeks. He removed the lid, and opened his hand, letting the cap fall to the wet cement. The plastic lid clattered against the pavement, jolting back and forth until it settled to a stop. Ash took in a sharp breath, but poured a handful of pills into his hand.

He stared down at the small shapes for a minute, blinking slowly. This felt too easy, too simple. He watched the way the rain hit them, slowly eating at them. He watched the way the flickering street light threw his shadow about the alleyway. A stray bolt of lightning flashed overhead, and Ash blinked faster.

"...Pikachu..." He whispered, remembering the small yellow Pokemon that always had rode on his shoulder. Usually he'd crush out any thought of Pikachu that entered his mind, since it was painful to remember, but this time he let the memories flow:

His bright coppery eyes and Cheri berry red cheeks that always sparked before a battle. He recalled the powerful Thunderbolts that won them gym matches and the bright red ketchup stains lining the electric type's mouth. Ash's mouth twitched, tugging up into a sad smile as an image of Pikachu nuzzling him entered his mind, and he could almost hear the happy 'cha~' Pikachu would alway give when stroked.

Ash choked back a sob, "I'm coming buddy... I'm coming Pikachu..."

And with that he raised the pills to his mouth.

* * *

**Suicide is a very sensitive topic, that affects many people. I chose to put it into this story because I believe it is what the character could do in this situation. This isn't a matter to take lightly. Like all of the mental and emotional struggles shown in this story, suicidal thoughts and actions are something to be taken seriously.**

* * *

**This chapter wasn't easy to write. It is one that I had planned out for quite a long time now, but that still doesn't make it easier to write.**

**After how this chapter ended, this is a bit of a sudden mood change, but the first of the Q&amp;A is below. If your question wasn't answered in this chapter, then keep an eye out for it in the next chapter. You can still submit questions, but soon that window of time will be close.**

* * *

**Q&amp;A 2:**

Key:

-Questions will be_ italicized,_ with the name who the question is for underlined.

-The name of the person who's answering the question will be **bolded**, with different text formats for what they say depending on who's speaking:

**-Anything that the author (that's me!) says will be bolded.**

-"Humans will have their speech in quotes."

-'Pokemon will have their speech in apostrophes serving as quotes.'

_-Telepathy will be italicized, like with Lucario or a psychic._

_-[Rotom speaks like this.]_

_-{And Porygon like this!}_

-And anyone dead will just have regular text.

* * *

_Max: How do you feel now knowing about Ash's innocence?_

**Max:** "It's... Um... overwhelming... I, er, I don't know what to do now... I just feel so guilty, I feel so sick! It's horrible, he went through so much for nothing, and all of us are at fault! ...Sabrina tells me that it's not my place to interfere, but I feel like I should do something... I have to do something..."

* * *

_Delia: Sorry, this is a difficult question, but... Do you believe Ash is innocent?_

**Delia:** "... Yes, that is a very difficult and personal question. But... But I think I need to answer it. I can't keep all my emotions closed up like this. Do I believe Ash is innocent? Yes, I do. But I do have my doubts and worries? Again, yes, I do. I'm afraid of learning that I was wrong, I'm afraid of learning that my baby boy has become a k-killer...

_*Looks away.*_

"B-but even if he has... He's still my child. He's my baby boy, I couldn't hate him. I'd still love him, no matter what. I know the p-pain of l-losing a child, I c-couldn't go through that a-again. I couldn't stand the thought of l-losing my A-ash, even losing him emotionally. Even if he truly was what he was accused of... I have loved a criminal before, so why not my own son?

"But having doubts are part of life. Yes, I have my doubts about Ash, but... But I just remember those nights after Pikachu died... I remember all those times before Ash was convicted. He'd wake up in the night, screaming. Just screaming his lungs out, nothing could calm him. He wouldn't eat, and would just break down and start sobbing in the middle of going about his day. I remember the pain of watching my son breaking... That wasn't a killer I saw. He wasn't a killer!

_*Takes a deep breath.*_

"Yes... I- I believe my son is innocent. W-where ever you are Ash, please know that I love you. Please stay safe. Please... for me..."

* * *

_Cilan: What does it feel like to be dead?_

**JJ: Note, the Pokemon anime, well, the franchise as a whole, has clearly shown that the idea of an afterlife is canon to the Pokemon world. So that's what I'll be doing in the story.**

**Cilan:** Content. I guess that sounds weird to you living people, but once you die you don't really miss living. Things are peaceful and calm. Apparently you can become rooted to the earth as a ghost if you don't want to move on, and eventually the energy of those spirits can become ghost types.

... I'm glad I didn't own a ghost type.

* * *

_Ash: Are you gonna reveal yourself to the gang who you are? Any time soon?_

**Ash:** "... I want my mother to know who I really am... I want to be with her so badly... But- but I can't! I can't tell anyone! They could become a target, and- and-!" *Starts shaking.*

**JJ: Ash isn't about to tell anyone soon, but outside influences can still affect things...**

* * *

_Misty: Do you blame Ash for not saving you in time?_

**Misty:** How could I have blamed him for trying to rescue me? Besides, in those final moments I wasn't truly blaming anybody for anything. I was just happy that the last person I was able to see was a friend, and not that horrible man that killed me. I was glad that Ash was unharmed, that Brock was safe, and that my Pokemon hadn't been killed like me.


	32. Chapter 32 along with Q&A-2 part 2

**Here's chapter thirty two... It's shorter compared to other chapters, but I feel this is how it should be.**

* * *

_***Also, from here on out I will be referencing the suicidal events that took place in the last chapter and at Lake Valor. I will no longer be putting a warning at the beginning of the chapters that mention suicide, so please just note that these events will be mentioned through the rest story from this point on.***_

* * *

"Saur..." Ivysaur grumbled as they stumbled through the streets of the league. Next to him Professor Oak chuckled, leaning against his cane. Ivysaur was using his vines to stable the old professor as they made their way back to the hotel room. The professor had headed out to buy berries he had needed, despite the storm that had been raging. Ivysaur thought they were lucky that the store had even been open, and they had waited out the worse of the storm within the shelter of the little shop.

Now they were rushing back while the tempest was somewhat calm.

The streets were wet and slick, and the cold rain made the grass type shiver as they hit his bruised skin. The pink flower on his back had closed up from the lack of sunshine, and Ivysaur could feel the petals pressing against the small everstone he had hidden away in them. After evolving into an Ivysaur he had vowed never to go further and evolving into a horrid Venusaur, hence the everstone. It was reassuring to feel the smooth rock tucked away in his flower, a sign that he would never again feel the sting of evolution.

"We never get storms like this back at the lab," Professor Oak muttered, his voice could be heard now that the wind had died down. The rain was still pouring, but it was now somewhat tolerable, "The south wind blows most of them over Pallet town."

Even with his arm still in a cast, Ivysaur was convinced that the Professor was almost healed. He never winced or cried out when there was pressure put on his arm. He even had his bag of the berries he had just bought slung over his injured arm. His cane was an item he only used for long trips while his arm was wrapped up, and Ivysaur was sure the cane would be tossed as soon as the Professor was out of the cast. Though older, the professor was far from feeble.

They turned a corner, steadily getting closer to their hotel. Ivysaur smiled at the thought of a warm meal and taking a long nap to wait out the storm. Of course a nap would probably be redundant considering how late it was. Whether a nap or a full night's rest, Ivysaur didn't care. He was done with today, every step made his bruises from Serperior ache, and he just now wanted to sleep everything off.

_Help him._

The words were simple, and Ivysaur paused as the thoughts entered his mind, blinking. After a sideways glance from the professor Ivysaur continued walking, keeping his Vine Whip steady to support Samuel as they walked through the rain. Ivysaur's snout twitched, not quite sure where the sudden thought had come from, he _was_ helping the professor right now.

_You must help him._

Ivysaur stumbled as another thought entered his mind- this didn't sound like his own thoughts. The voice seemed foreign and quiet, yet it bore down on Ivysaur with a force that made him gasp. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to keep up with Professor Oak.

_Go help him now._ The voice told Ivysaur, like before it was quiet, yet the willpower behind it was fierce. It rushed through Ivysaur, and now his own mind was racing with the desire to help 'him', whoever 'him' was. It didn't feel like the voice was talking about the Professor. The force was in fact felt like it was urging him to leave Professor Oak to find 'him'.

"Ivy..." He whimpered, his own will struggling to resist the foreign one. Every fiber of his being was now singing for him to go, but yet he couldn't leave Professor Oak. The Professor was hurt, and needed his help. Not quite sure where they were coming from, Ivysaur made himself focus on anything but the strange thoughts. Up ahead there was a street lamp, and the lamp after that was dim, flickering-

_There! Go!_ The thoughts screamed with even more force as he looked at the flickering light, _Help him! He's there!_

Ivysaur came to a stop in front of the first street light, gritting his teeth, there was no way he could keep ignoring these thoughts and feelings. Professor Oak paused, looking down at him in worry, "Is everything alright, Ivysaur? Is it your injuries, do you need me to-?" Ivysaur quickly cut him off, he could no longer refuse the voice. Someone needed his help. Using his vines he guided the professor to the street light, having him lean against it for balance. Samuel blinked, confused, then Ivysaur turned, running off towards the flickering street light up ahead, "Ivysaur!" Oak called after him, but Ivysaur didn't pause.

The force didn't relent even as he obeyed, in fact it seemed more forceful than ever. Perhaps not forceful, but urgent. Something was about to happen, and this being seemed to believed he could stop it. The force hummed as he approached the flickering street lamp. Ivysaur paused, glancing around, not sure what he was looking for. His limbs ached from his bruises, but he ignored them. Off to his right was the last of the smaller hotels, that slowly became fancier the farther you went down. To his left was a small alley way-

_There! Stop him! Help him!_ The voice cried, the loudest it had ever been. The willpower bore down on Ivysaur with a harsh push, and the grass type darted into the alleyway. Down near the end was a dark figure, only visible thanks to the flickering street lamp. The human was down on his knees, shaking from a reason more than the cold. He was mostly turned away Ivysaur, but he could see that he held something in his hands.

The human's fist shook for a moment, and then he slowly brought it up towards his mouth. Ivysaur trembled, not sure what was going on, but the voice had said to 'stop him', so that's just what Ivysaur did. He ran forward, lashing out with his thick vines, and seized the human around the wrists. The figure flinched as the prickly vines dug into his wrists, pulling taut, stopping his hands. The human let out a small cry of surprise, his head swiftly turning to look at Ivysaur.

"Saur!" Ivysaur called to him, not sure what to do now. As soon as his vines had grabbed the person's wrists, the force had retreated. Ivysaur might have even questioned if it had been there at all if it wasn't for the fact that an overwhelming desire to help this stranger still remained within him.

Ivysaur studied the figure, was this a stranger? Though there was no physical features visible to set this person apart, Ivysaur recognized the dark sweatshirt and the black hood that covered this boy's face. The ragged breaths that he was drawing in had a familiar feel to them, and the tremble he felt beneath his vines could only belong to one human.

This was Blaze, the trainer that had protected him from the International Police.

The void under his hood was facing him, meaning that Blaze was staring right at him. Ivysaur found himself glad that this was the person the voice had wanted him to help, he had been wanting to return a favor to Blaze ever since Serperior had attacked him. But... But what had he stopped Blaze from? Ivysaur blinked, and he saw that Blaze was holding a bottle of medication in his one hand, the professor had a lot of those at his lab. He had a handful of pills in his other hand, but they were slowly being washed away due to the rain. How was that a danger though, didn't medicines heal?

"B-bulbasaur...?" Blaze whispered, voice hoarse. His tone sounded shocked and almost fearful, before slipping into an angry snarl, "L-let go of me!" But even his the rage in his tone, Ivysaur heard the confused desperation coming from Blaze.

Ivysaur shifted, but didn't release him, "Saur," He told the hooded boy, frowning for a moment. Blaze had called him Bulbasaur, and for a second Ivysaur hadn't even noticed, since he had spent years being know as Bulbasaur. Ivysaur blinked again, yet the way Blaze said Bulbasaur felt... familiar. Had he been calling him that before? Was Blaze just not familiar with Kanto Pokemon, and just didn't understand that this was Bulbasaur's evolved form? Ivysaur didn't know, but it was weird how the way Blaze said 'Bulbasaur' calmed him.

Blaze on the other hand, seemed less than calm. He struggled against Ivysaur's vines, yet at the same time there seemed to be no conviction behind his efforts. It reminded him of a Magikarp failing about, all effort yet no motive. Just a desperation seemed to have no where to go.

"Ivysaur!" Professor Oak called, "Ivysaur, where did you go?" His voice was close, meaning that he had followed Ivysaur. The grass type shifted, unsure of what the professor's presence would do. Ivysaur glanced back towards the entrance of the alley, where he could see Professor Oak's silhouette against the flickering street lamp, "There you are..." He muttered as he saw Ivysaur, and he stumbled into the alleyway, leaning on his cane for support due to the slick pavement, "What's going on...?" He trailed off as he saw Blaze.

Blaze hadn't said a word since he had seen Ivysaur, but his struggles ceased as soon as Professor Oak had entered the alleyway. He was staring up towards Professor Oak, and due to the way his whole frame was shaking Ivysaur could imagine Blaze having wide eyes under his hood. Blaze's hand remained clenched around the pills, which were slowly turning to mush in the rain. Quiet sobs rattled his whole body, taking in short shaky breaths.

"Ivy..." Ivysaur whimpered, not sure of what to do.

"... Blaze?" Professor Oak asked, sounded surprised, "What are you doing back here...?" The professor's gaze then fell to the pill bottle clamped in Blaze's trembling hand. Professor Oak froze, eyes widening in a sense of recognition and fear crossed his face. Ivysaur heard Blaze let out a small choking sound, and the tension in the air seemed to rise. Nobody spoke for a minute, the only sounds in the alley being the splattering rain along with a few choked out sobs from Blaze. As a distant rumble of thunder faded, Professor Oak spoke again, voice somber and quiet, "... Blaze..." He muttered, mouth still open as if trying to say something else, but he seemed to be at a lost for words, "B-blaze..." He said again, a slight waver in his voice, and a deep sense of sorrow in his tone.

Blaze made a sound in the back of his throat, but didn't seem to be able to find a response. Professor Oak's eyes darted about, panicked, mind racing. Blaze lowered his head, shaking harder than ever, then choked out an angry sob, "L-let me go!" He cried, mostly at Ivysaur, unable to keep his voice steady as the anger drained away into desperate mutterings, "Just let me go..." He sobbed, rocking back and forth on his knees.

Ivysaur didn't know what was going on, this new situation that was presented before him was one that he had never encountered or even heard of, but the human's reactions were all Ivysaur needed to gain a slight understanding. Whatever was happening, it was very serious, he had never seen such a look on Professor Oak's face before; the desperate panic lined with a solicitude and sorrow, yet a clear look of alarm.

Blaze was still crying and muttering, and Ivysaur could only picture the breakdown of Blaze's that he witnessed back at the pavilion not long ago. What he was seeing before him was someone that had no barriers up, just the raw and broken emotions pouring from him, with nothing trying to hide them from the world. Yet, unlike at the pavilion, Blaze seemed completely aware of what was going on around him, and Ivysaur wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Blaze," Professor Oak spoke again after a moment, and his voice seemed steady this time. Almost firm, yet not forceful, like there was a gentle caress in his tone that seemed to be trying to calm them, "Blaze, please, look at me."

Blaze didn't reply, still rocking back and forth. Small distressed noises were escaping his throat, but there seemed to be no meaning behind them at first, but soon Ivysaur could make out a faint, "No... Please no... Leave me alone... I can't..." The words escaped between his mutters, panicked and fearful.

"Blaze, please listen to me," Professor Oak said gently, "Just focus on my words, alright? Nothing else matters right now, just listen to me."

Blaze's wrists twitched beneath Ivysaur's grip, and the grass type wondered if that was a response of some kind, and hopefully not just on of the many shaking twitches coming from his shaking body. Blaze took in a short breath, and for a second his breathing didn't seem quite as ragged, as if focusing on what the professor was saying.

"... Let go of me..." Blaze whispered, and Ivysaur was startled by how controlled his voice now sounded, and how steady. Just a few moments before he had been a broken mess, but now there was a sharp anger in his quiet voice.

Professor Oak glanced at Ivysaur, "Blaze, will you please set down that bottle and the pills?" Professor Oak asked in a calm voice, but Ivysaur knew what he was really feeling with one glance. The professor was trying to stay calm, he could still sense the anxiety coming from Oak.

For a moment Blaze stopped shaking, stiffening in Ivysaur's grasp, and he began muttering again, and the two only words Ivysaur could pick out were, "My choice," and the rest were lost to the falling rain.

Professor Oak shifted, picking out each word he said carefully, "...Yes," He said quietly, "Yes, this is a choice that you're making, but..." Professor Oak couldn't seem to find the right words to reply with. He hesitated, he acted like he was standing near a ledge, and one wrong choice would send him falling over. Professor Oak gulped, "But please let me-"

"_No!"_ Blaze suddenly roared, "Shut up!" He screamed, "_Just shut up!_ Don't act like you care, don't act like you understand! This is my choice! This is the only thing I have control over! No one is going to stop me again! No one is going to control me! No one is going to force me to do anything ever again!" He pulled back, nearly yanking his wrists out of Ivysaur's grip, making Ivysaur tighten his vines. The anger suddenly drained from Blaze, and he started crying again, "Please..." He whispered, "I can't go on like this, it just hurts..." He sobbed.

Professor Oak watched the hunched over boy, sympathy in his gaze. Professor Oak's forehead was furrowed, deep in thought. His lips twitched, then he spoke quietly, "Ivysaur... Let go of him please."

Ivysaur stared at the professor, the flower on his back tightening uncertainly, "...Ivy?" Professor only gave the grass type a calm gaze, and Ivysaur decided to trust the professor, and slowly withdrew his vines. As the Vine Whip unwrapped from around Blaze's wrists, Blaze drew them in close, his fists clutched to his chest. He was rocking again, body rattling as he drew in strained breaths. Blaze slowly raised his head, ever so slightly just so he could peer at the professor. Professor Oak watched him with a soft look.

"You're right," He said gently, "I have no right to force you to do anything or to try to control your choices. I also don't understand what's going through your mind right now, and I don't have the right to act like I have a greater understanding than you. I cannot imagine what you're feeling right now, because I have never been in your place before."

Blaze took in a sharp breath.

"But... But I have seen someone in your situation before," Professor Oak said quietly, voice breaking slightly, "She was only nineteen..." He trailed off for a minute, clenching a fist. He gulped, considering, then continued, "I found her in her room in the same position as you, only moments away from t-taking her own l-life," Professor Oak closed his eyes, "She was also four months pregnant."

Blaze was still, head lowered. His breaths were still shaky, but he seemed to be listening to Professor Oak's words, and he didn't make a sound.

"It's not my place to speak for her, but the things she went through... She felt like she had nowhere to go even though she was safe then... The fear she had gone through and the pain of losing someone close to her was too much for her to handle, and she decided that the only way she could go on was not to go on at all..." Professor Oak was rapidly blinking, a sign that he was crying, though it was hard to tell with the raindrops that covered his face, "But when I found her... she was able to come to the decision to stop, that she didn't have the right to decide the fate of her unborn child..." Professor Oak took in a deep breath, "Recovery from what she went through wasn't an easy road for her to go through, but she still made it. She managed to piece her life back together, she was able to find happiness through raising her child..."

Blaze trembled slightly.

"What I'm trying to say..." Professor Oak said, "Is that life isn't always a pleasant experience, horrible things can happen... I don't know what pushed you to this point, and perhaps it's not my right to know. But no matter how dim the future looks, once you hit the bottom the only way you can go from there is up," The professor took in a deep breath, "I am not going to force you to do anything. Neither me nor Ivysaur is restraining you, Blaze. This is your choice. I cannot promise that everything can or will be resolved, but is this the way you want to go? Out here alone in the storm?"

Blaze let out a choking noise.

"The other day at the hearing, you saved my Ivysaur," Professor Oak said, "Had the International Police taken him, he may have never had the chance to exit a Pokeball again. You had no reason to help my Ivysaur, in fact, you probably could have turned that whole event in your favor and you wouldn't have walked away empty handed," Professor Oak's voice softened, "But you stood up for him. You told the truth when you had nothing to gain. You chose to be honest, and that is something I respect, I don't even know if would have done the same thing in your situation. That one choice has proven to me that you have a good heart."

Ivysaur watched Blaze carefully, but it was hard to know what the boy was feeling with his face covered.

"Perhaps I don't understand what you're feeling, and perhaps I can not solve the turmoil you're feeling, but I do care," Professor Oak said calmly, passing his cane to his right hand, the one in the cast, then held out his good hand towards Blaze, "I can give you a moment to breath. Please Blaze, come with me. Leave everything that's weighing you down out here, and let's get out of this storm together."

Blaze let out of sob, clutching the bottle close to his chest. The pills that were in his hand had been turned to liquid due to the rain, and mush was slipping through his fingers as he clenched his fists. He let out a few sputtering sounds as he tried to speak, but only sobs escaped his throat. Professor Oak didn't move, only keeping his hand out to the boy. Blaze slammed one hand against the ground, struggling to take in a breath. His hand gripped the pavement, and the other held the pill bottle with a tremble, and finally a single word passed through Blaze's lips.

"Please..." He whispered, and Ivysaur's heart twisted at the desperation coming from the one word. You could hear the hollowness and emptiness echoing through the quiet sound, and the hopeless that Blaze was emitting. The word was a cry for help, and a call for mercy. The last desperate gamble, and the way Blaze said it made it seem like he wasn't expecting anyone to reach out for him, yet that was all the one word was asking for.

Professor Oak hesitated for a moment, then took a step forward. When Blaze didn't react Professor Oak continued forward slowly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Blaze shivered, hunched over, clearly still crying.

"Come on," Professor Oak said, gently patting him, "Let's get out of here."

Blaze's hand that was holding the pill bottle squeezed tighter, his knuckles turning white. Then, with trembling arms, Blaze opened his hand, and the bottle fell from his grip, crashing into the wet cement, clattering. The remaining pills were sent flying from the bottle, scattering across the alleyway. They slowly began to dissolve as the rain hit them, slowly being eaten away as they laid exposed. Blaze wrapped his arms around himself, rocking back and forth, yet Ivysaur didn't hear sobs coming from him anymore.

The tension drained away from Professor Oak, and when he spoke again, there was relief flowing through him. He slowly helped a shaking Blaze to his feet, "There..." Professor Oak muttered, "Let's go now..."

Professor Oak lead the broken boy out of the alley way, quietly coaxing him just to keep on taking one step forward. And at the moment, that seemed to be all the boy could do.

* * *

**More of the Q&amp;A is below:**

* * *

_Ash:_ _How did you come up with your alias? Do the rest of your Pokemon know you're missing?_

**Ash:** "Charizard's ability is blaze, so I just adopted that for the league. I also went by 'Satoshi' once when I was forced to go into a city in Johto, but I realized that was kind of obvious since that's my middle name. Sometimes I'd come across other trainers that were traveling while I was on the run and they'd want to battle me, not realizing who I was. I'd tell them that my name was Red.

"...Not all of my Pokemon know."

* * *

_General Question:_ _What happened to Jessie, James, and Meowth? Are they are loyal to Giovanni, and what do they think about what Giovanni did to Ash?_

**N:** "They quit Team Rocket a few years back, then moved to Unova to stay under the radar. I met with them while I was investigating Team Rocket, and they are all doing well. They were able to provide some information for me about Team Rocket, and I also learned quite a bit about them as well.

"James's parents unfortunately passed away, but he inherited quite a lot from them. He didn't seem too sad about their passing though... He is very close to an Growlithe he got from them, I have only seen a few Pokemon bond that closely with a human. Jessie proposed to James, and they are now happily married. Last I heard Jessie was expecting a little boy, though that was quite a while ago. I'm sure the baby has been born by now.

"They run a restaurant in Nimbasa City, and Meowth has started a little business of his own on the side. He serves as a Pokemon translator, and helps Pokemon and humans understand one another. It is quite a wonderful thing to see. They still call Ash 'the twerp', but seem fond enough of him. They claim that he's the one that opened up their eyes. They sounded quite angry when they learned what had happened to him, and didn't believe that he could ever become a murderer."

* * *

_Pikachu: __Did you ever have feelings for Dawn's Buneary? Do you feel that you were torn away from this world too soon? Have you seen Misty?_

**Pikachu:** I knew she had a crush on me... but she was just a friend. A nice friend. I don't regret dying, though I would have loved to travel with my Pikapi more. I died to protect Pikapi, so I am content with how I passed on.

I'm with Misty a lot. When you die you seemed to be draw to spirits you knew while you're alive, so I see a lot of people I knew.

* * *

_Delia:_ _Did you ever work for Team Rocket?_

**Delia:** "R-rocket...!?" _*Freezes up, shaking.* _"N-no, I never _worked_ for them, I w-was-" _*Shakes harder, and doesn't speak another word, clearly terrified and angry.*_

* * *

_Lucario:_ _Are you the same Riolu that Ash befriended in his Sinnoh journeys?_

**Lucario:** _I am. I met back up with Ash when he was on the run in Sinnoh. I ran away from my home when I sensed Ash's aura, my family wasn't too happy with me anyways since I wouldn't evolve and become the king of the Lucario Kingdom. I evolved while training with Ash._

* * *

_Rotom:_ _Did you possess any machines before meeting up with your current trainer? Do you like Porygon?_

**Rotom:** _[Yes, many of them! Hehe~ I would scare people, it was so much fun! :) Porygon is fun to tease, she is so serious! And strong, she could probably scatter my consciousness if she wanted too... But she's cute. At least, assume that, since I can't see her in cyberspace... But the way she acts is cute. And how she loyal she is to her trainer. And how she keeps calling me a criminal's Pokemon. She's cute.]_

**JJ: Yes, he likes her. (I ship these two, and also PidgeotXLucario. xD )**

* * *

_Pidgeot: I understand that constantly being on the run can't be easy, but one has to stay positive, so, what would you say was the best/happiest moment in that period?_

**Pidgeot:** 'No, it hasn't been easy. Keeping the team together is like trying to keep a flock together, outside influences aren't the biggest threat, but how the flock as a group works. I guess all that time watching the Pidgey flock made me want to keep this new little flock together.

'Happiest moment...? Hmm, well, it was nice to see Charizard and Ash finally getting along! _*Looks away.*_ Well, they were for a time... Er- um- Best moment...? Lucario. Meeting Lucario was the best. Even if he doesn't talk he's very sweet and...' _*Blushes under her feathers.*_

* * *

_Sabrina:_ _Are you still the Saffron gym leader or is someone taking place in your absence? Can you Mega Evolve your Gallade? Are you seeing anyone? Why do you want to help Ash so much?_

**Sabrina:** "After my arrest the gym was given back to my father, but he soon gave it to me anyways, so yes, I am still the gym leader. My father runs the gym when I'm away, though at the moment all gyms are closed for the Master League.

"No, my Gallade can't, but my Alakazam can. Took me ages to find him a mega stone, that's how I found a Charizardite. It would be cool to have a Galladite though, or maybe a Metagrossite for when my Metang evolves.

"Seeing someone... like dating someone?" _*Shifts uncomfortably.*_ "Except for very understanding and daring people, no one would ever date a psychic, we're feared. Yes, I have feelings for someone, but I know that they won't be returned, so I make myself ignore them.

"Ash... I want to help him because... Because he helped me. He's the reason I was able to regain control of myself, I owe him. Also, as a psychic, I know what it feels like to be feared and rejected by society, so I... pity him. That's all." _*Looks away.*_


	33. Chapter 33 along with Q&A-2 part 3

**QnA before the chapter this time... because why not shake it up a bit? **

**Chapter thrity-three is just down below! (Pass the QnA!)**

* * *

Ivysaur: _If you could change one thing in your life, what would that be?_

**Ivysaur:** '... One thing? Only one thing? Er... Um, I wish I hadn't evolved- wait, no, then the Professor would be hurt even more. I would change... I'd change being in that battle with that insane Serperior! Y-yeah...'

* * *

_Gary:_ _What is your dream research project?_

**Gary:** _*His eyes light up.*_ "My dream project? Either something to do with fossil Pokemon or legendaries! I mean, there's so much we don't know about legendaries and to discover something would be amazing! My grandfather always told me stories about Celebi that fascinated me, he saw one once!

"But I've always wondered if when Pokemon are revived from fossil if we're reviving the same creature that died all those years ago, or if we are simply forming a new life of the same kind of creature! The Pokemon seem to act primitive, but is that simply their instincts acting out? If we are recreating the same creature then could this technology be used elsewhere? What would..." _*He rants on and on.*_

**JJ: ... Asking Gary what he'd like to work on is a bad idea. It's like asking an author what they're writing, we never shut up. Never.**

* * *

_Gary:_ _Say Ash were innocent. Would you be mad at yourself? Do you have any of his other Pokemon? Did you end up with Tracey's Pokemon? Did Tracey's Scyther ever evolve?_

_Professor Oak:_ _Which of Ash's Pokemon keeps you on your toes the most?_

**Gary:** "...Yes, I think I would mad... Man, that's a question that get's you thinking..."

**Oak:** "His Tauros, those of the only Pokemon of his that we have now, besides Ivysaur. The Tauros are now legally Delia's, and they hate me. They stampede me every time they see me, Gary and Delia are the only ones who can approach them."

**Gary:** "Tracey's Pokemon legally belong to my grandfather, but we just let them about roam the lab, it's their home, and they help us out with caring for the other Pokemon. Yes, Scyther did evolve into a Scizor when we traded it to my grandfather's account, we figured a new form would be good for helping him cope with his trainer's death. Scizor unfortunately died a few years back from old age. The rest of Tracey's Pokemon are now fully evolved."

* * *

_Cilan and Iris:_ _If you both didn't die, would you have been totally WishfulShippers, if you know what I mean? If not, who are you in love with then? And do you hate the author, JJ, for killing you off?_

**Iris:** "Shipper...?" Um, what is that? And why would I be a wishful one? If I want something done I do it myself! No time to sit around wishing! And who am I in love with? Nature and dragon types!

**Cilan:** I worked at a restaurant, that has nothing to do with ships. I don't know why a ship would be wishful though... It's just a piece of wood. But I love my family, my Pokemon, and I love working with food!

**JJ: Oh the irony, I have just recently become a Wishfulshipper myself! (I blame Reppad98's fanfic!) Perhaps if Cilan and Iris had both been alive I would have put them in a relationship. They're a pretty cute couple!**

**Cilan:** And the author...? Hmm... Should we be blaming her, Iris?

**JJ: H-hey! No breaking the fourth wall Cilan! You can't blame me, blame Giovanni! He killed you!**

**Iris: **Everyone seems to hate on my character a lot, you're one of the few people that do actually like me, yet you just killed me off in the first chapter... Just when I became a gym leader too! What's that about, JJ?

**JJ: THE FOURTH WALL NEEDS TO STAY IN ONE PIECE! Stop it you two! **_**Stop it now! **_**You can't turn against me! I'm the author!**

**Cilan:** And you would have put us in a relationship too... So I missed out on falling in love simply so you could have a character to kill off? Your habit of killing off characters is now leaving a sour taste in my mouth.

**JJ: ... You're dead. You can't taste anything. And no food metaphors, you haven't made barely any all story, so don't start now!**

**Cilan:** The only time I've been in the story was either in court or being kidnapped and killed. That's not really the time to make metaphors. I want a better part in this story now.

**Iris:** Yeah!

**JJ: **_*Sweating.*_ **Er... Um... Heh- er- I'll give your Pokemon happy endings! Is that fair enough?!**

**Iris:** ... Fine. Since I'm already dead, just as long as they end up okay.

**Cilan:** Very well. Do you promise?

**JJ: ...Maybe.** _*Runs away.*_

* * *

_Iris:_ _do you think any of your Pokemon feel lost without you? If you could've prevented the death of Pikachu, would it have involved calling Drayden? How do you think Drayden is doing? How old were you when you died?_

**Iris:** I'm sure Haxorus does miss me, I raised him from an egg! I'm sure they'll all make it though, they're strong Pokemon. I did train them after all! Drayden is dead like me... That's how I became the gym leader, I inherited it from him. I was fourteen when I died.

* * *

_Cilan:_ _Do you think your brothers and any other family members miss you? Who would get custody of Pansage, Crustle and Stunfisk now that you've... passed? Were you ever involved with the Shadow Triad? What is the order? I mean, who was first: you, Chili or Cress? How old were you when you died?_

**Cilan:** If they are aware of my death, then I am sure they are mourning. My Pokemon, and Iris's old Pokemon I would want to go to my brothers. And also since a certain author promised she'd give me and Iris's Pokemon a happy ending they better go to my brothers!

**JJ: What's with the dead characters and the Pokemon of death deciding that they can break the fourth wall? This story has standards!**

**Cilan:** And what's the shadow triad...? I was twenty when I died. And order, like age? Me and my brothers are triplets. Cress was born first though, then me, then Chili.

**JJ: I do like the theory of the three Striaton City gym leaders being the Shadow Triad, but since the Shadow Triad never appeared in the anime I don't count them as being in the anime canon, therefore they don't exist in this story.**

* * *

_Ash:_ _For Ash, I have but three questions connected in consequence: What is it you hope to accomplish by getting revenge upon Giovanni, if that is your ultimate end game? It shan't bring Pikachu nor your other friends back from the grave. You'll be branded a criminal and a murderer once more, regardless of whether you are cleared of the crimes he committed and he is exposed for the murdering dark lord that he is or not. Where then, I ponder, shall you run to? You cannot be unproven then and you will have blood, guilty blood but indeed blood, on your hands. Shall you make off to the farthest corners of the world, to places where the dark ages still reign, and continue your hermit lifestyle for the remainder of your life? Choose your final course of actions wisely._

**Ash:** "... My end goal is to bring Giovanni to justice, to make him suffer for everything he has done to my friends. I don't care what happens to me afterwards, I will have nothing left to live for after that. If they want to haul me off to jail, I don't care. If the rest of Rocket wants to kill me, I don't care. Just as long as Giovanni is taken down, and everyone is safe."

* * *

_Pikachu:_ _Was it you who sort of contacted Ivysaur to stop Ash from suicide? Also, if you had one wish what would it be?_

**Pikachu:** Someone contacted Ivysaur...? I just thought Ivysaur was in the right place at the right time... No, it wasn't me. If I could comune from beyond the grave I would be comforting my Pikapi... And giving everyone else a piece of my mind!

One wish? It would be for Pikapi to be safe and happy.

* * *

**Chapter thrity-three below! Enjoy!**_  
_

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Ash wasn't quite sure if he was hearing his footsteps or his heart, but the sound was heavy and loud, echoing through his hollow mind with every step he took. His arms were tingling with coldness, and his fingertips were numb, helplessly twitching. His legs ached as they stumbled forward, his right leg hurting the worse of the two, but even that was drowned out from the pain coming throbbing shoulder.

He could feel his blood starting to seep through the bandage, and it's warmth felt like a burning fire compared to the coldness of the rain. There was a light pressure atop his shoulder, and Ash slowly swung his head to look at Professor Oak, slightly startled, like he had forgotten that the professor had been there. He had his arm draped around Ash in a reassuring manner, pressing against his wounded shoulder. Ash didn't have the energy to say anything about the pain though, and so the pressure remained as he let his former neighbor guide him through the rainy streets.

A high hum buzzed in Ash's mind. He... he hadn't done it. He hadn't ended it, he was still trapped in this realm of emptiness and pain. A shiver ran down his back, making him hunch over more as he stumbled to keep moving. There was a strange feeling in his heart, one that felt unfamiliar, yet almost comforting, and his mind savored this feeling of relief that was coursing through him. Ash blinked, but he didn't have the strength to think it out.

His mind barely registered the change as the pavement under their feet vanished, and the rain slowly fade away as a cover came over their head. Ash blinked rapidly, eyes adjusting to the change of the lights, but he couldn't find the effort to say anything, he just stared ahead. Professor Oak's presence slowly became a steady figure, and Ash found himself no longer reacting in fear every time his mind managed to focus enough to notice him, though a wariness of the professor still remained.

Ash found himself slowly coming to a stop, snapping his mind from the stupor it kept slipping into. They were standing outside of a door that Professor Oak was unlocking, fumbling with the key card in his wet hands, but after a moment the door slid open, and the professor guided Ash inside the hotel room, shutting the door behind them.

Ash managed to lift his head up enough to look around. Ivysaur had slipped passed them, shaking off all the rainwater, stamping his feet unhappily. He held something in his vines, but he tucked it away into the flower on his back. Professor Oak slipped off his lab coat, which was soaked with rainwater. Professor Oak looked at it for a moment, then dumped it over the back of a chair, and leaned his cane up against the wall. He peeled his wet shoes and socks off, shivering slightly, then set the bag in his arms on the counter. A few berries rolled out of the bag, and he slipped them back in, sighing, then looked at 'Blaze'.

A small pool was water was forming around Ash's feet as the water dripped from his clothes. The cold, wet attire clung to his skin, forming goosebumps across his numb body. He was aware that he was shivering, but he didn't feel cold, he just felt hollow.

Professor Oak walked down the hall, leaving Ash alone in the hotel room, which was more like an apartment than anything. There was a small kitchen in the back, and a little sitting room in front of him. The hallway lead to what appeared to be a bedroom, and likely a bathroom as well. The place was small, but homely, and much nicer than the small hotel room that Ash had rented out. Professor Oak reappeared at the end of the hallway a few moments later, approaching Blaze with a towel in his hand.

"Blaze?" He asked quietly, voice gentle and still. Ash shivered, hearing such a tone directed at him was strange, and foreign. Though comforting he felt caution rising in him. He managed to let out a small grunt, and he stumbled forward. Professor Oak handed him the towel then pointed down the hallway, "You need to get out of those clothes. There's a bathroom down there you can dry off in, and if you don't have anything dry to change into I have a few spare lab coats you can wrap yourself up in until we can get you something."

Ash found himself hanging onto the professor's every word. The voice was quiet and soft, not forceful and screaming at him. It wasn't demanding anything from him, but the gentle instructions were enough to give his empty mind something to focus on, a small goal to accomplish. He wasn't emphasising the the events that had just occurred, but was simply offering him help. He shakily accepted the towel, stumbling down the hall and into the bathroom. Perhaps if Ash would have been more aware he would have felt bad for the trail of water he was leaving behind, but instead he simply locked the door behind him, shaking. His backpack and the towel were tossed onto the counter, and he cradled his wounded shoulder, looking up into the mirror, staring at his reflection for a minute.

Then he collapsed to the ground and started sobbing.

Unlike his cries from before, this wasn't one of sorrow or hopelessness, but rather his overwhelmed mind releasing all his emotions at once. Despite being sopping wet, his eyes were dry, and hardly any tears came as he forced out painful sobs. He didn't know what to do, what he had been through today had just been too much on his broken mind, and he made no effort to stop the dry sobs coming from him. His throat was raw, his sides hurt, his leg hurt, and his shoulder ached, but he didn't care. Some small part of him expected Professor Oak to try to come talk to him from his cries, but no one came, and he was thankful for the space.

After several minutes his cries quieted into small whimpers as he curled up, gasping for breath. The air hurt as he drew it into his sore throat, and soon he fell into a delicate silence, simply rocking back and forth. His teeth chattered against each other as he struggled to breathe. His arm was still supporting his shoulder as he tried to calm himself, but his efforts seemed pointless. Nothing could rid him of the emotions that had taken over him, nothing would free him of the memories he had made today. The daunting weight of going on another day jeered at him, taunting him as he pushed himself to his feet. The rug under him was wet from his clothes, which seemed to be holding in an endless amount of water. Ash started at the towel the professor had given him, and a hiccup escaped his chattering teeth. Finally he looked at his dark figure in the mirror, then with a shivering breath, he slowly took off his sweatshirt.

Like putting on the sweatshirt earlier, the simple task of taking it off had become a challenge due to his wounded shoulder. With only one arm available to slowly get the heavy hoodie off of him, he had to move carefully as he slid the clothing off of his hurt shoulder. His limb screamed as he pushed it too far, but he gritting his teeth and ignored it, and the black hoodie finally fell free. He tossed the soaked jacket into the tub, watching as water, dirt, and a little bit of blood dripped from the cloth, slinking toward the drain.

Ash turned away, taking in a shuddering breath as he looked down at his blue shirt. Serperior had torn off the left sleeve so she could bandage him, leaving a good size tear down the side of the shirt. Ash hesitated, but decided the shirt was ruined anyways, since it was ripped and stained with some of his blood. He tore the shirt the rest of the way down the side, so he could just slip it off without needed to slide it over his head and shoulder. The ripped shirt joined the hoodie in the tub, and Ash finally was able to properly examine the bandage that Serperior had used on him.

The cloth had once been white, but was now a deep red. Ash dimly recognized that hiking through the forest and all the times he had moved his shoulder probably hadn't helped with the bleeding, his wound had never had a chance to clog due to the constant flow of blood. His head buzzed a bit, watching a few drops flow free. The bandage, like his clothes, was soaking wet. It was too saturated with water and blood and could no longer absorb the blood still coming from his wound, leaving it to drip down his arm.

Ash slowly wiped the few drops of blood away, staring down at his redden hand. He blinked a few times, but held his hand under the sink, turning on the water and washing away the crimson liquid. As he turned off the faucet he closed his eyes, clenching his hands until his knuckles were white. He then opened his eyes, looking up at his reflection. His eyes were red from crying and he had dark bags under them. His skin was pale and his wet hair laid flat on his head. Ash was breathing heavily, and he blinked slowly, but he couldn't think. His mind was racing in a hundred directions, refusing to focus on anything, yet at the same time his mind hummed with a bitter emptiness.

Finally with a defeated sigh he grabbed the towel he had been given, drying himself off, careful to avoid his shoulder. There was no more blood flowing past the bandage, and he hoped that if he was careful that it wouldn't start to bleed heavily again. He tossed the towel back onto the counter, reaching for his bag. He slowly opened it, and resting on top of a bundle of clothes was his PC.

The small electronic device was off, but his hands shook as he picked it up. His Pokemon were in here, his current team... and all of his old ones. He had taken them from Oak's lab, yet many of them he hadn't seen since before his trial. Three years... It had been three years since he had dared to see his old Pokemon... They were right at his fingertips, yet he did nothing.

Charizard was also in there.

Shivers raced through Ash's numb body, and he quickly stuffed the little PC back within the folds of his bag, heart pounding. He couldn't do this, not right now. Chills covered his arms as he tried to calm his racing heart, and finally he managed to pull out a change of dry clothes, pushing his backpack away.

* * *

"Saur..." Ivysaur said, trotting up to Ash as he finally pushed the bathroom door open. The grass type was watching him in worry, and Ash stumbling out, hugging his bag to his chest.

"Hello Blaze," Professor Oak said quietly, quickly dropping something into the kitchen sink. Ash flinched at the noise, but lingered in the hallway. Professor Oak approached him, and Ash couldn't help but take a step back as the professor's eyes scanned him. Ash was wearing another hoodie, though this one had short sleeves, which was barely enough hide his wounded shoulder, but like his other one it hid his face in an illusion of shadow. Professor Oak was in a different outfit as well, wearing yet another lab coat even though it was late. He took a deep breath, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

This question threw Ash off for a moment, and he struggled to piece together an answer. Finally Ash managed to stutter out a single word, "E-empty..." He whispered, though the words was only a shadow of all the emotions rushing through him.

Professor Oak nodded slowly, "...Would you like something to eat?"

Ash wasn't shivering as much now that he was in dry clothes, but his teeth were still chattering against each other. He was dimly aware of Professor Oak's uncertainty; the old man wanted to help him, but he seemed to have no idea of how to approach him. Ash lowered his head, Professor Oak was doing much better than Sabrina had after Lake Valor...

"N-no," Ash whispered, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be here, let alone eat something.

"At least have something to drink, I have some oran berry tea heated up," Professor Oak offered, gesturing to a chair that sat in front of the small kitchen counter. Ash stared at it, then stumbled forward, practically collapsing as he sat down. A part of him knew that he shouldn't be here, but he couldn't find the effort to care. Everything hurt, both emotionally and physically. Ash was amazed that he had managed to find the strength to talk without breaking down.

Professor Oak didn't speak for a minute, simply poured a blue liquid into a cup and set it before Ash. He stared down at the steaming blue drink, the smell of sugar and oran berries filling the air. Ash stomach churned, empty and upset. Finally he pressed the cup to his lips, and the burning tea slid down his throat, and he shuttered as a warmth ran through him. He took another small sip, his stomach quietly settling as he got something into it. Ash set the cup down on the counter, hands still clasped around it, head lowered.

Ivysaur hopped up onto the chair next to Ash, vines out to keep himself balanced as he then leapt up onto the counter. The grass type was keeping his gaze on the human, ruby red eyes studying in a worry and fascination. Ash glanced at him for a moment, then rubbed his wrists right where Ivysaur had grabbed him. If Ivysaur hadn't been there... Ash didn't know what his mind thought about that answer; it was scarily vivid though.

"Blaze," Professor Oak spoke again, jolting Ash out of his thoughts, "Like I told you... earlier, I don't have the right to know what has put you in this state, but... But if you're willing to talk about it, I'm here to listen. Anything you say I promise I will keep between the two of us, so if you need someone to talk to..." He took a deep breath, "I just want to help you Blaze. Even if I don't know you personally, I don't want to see you- or anyone- like this."

Ash didn't reply, only keeping his head lowered. Talk about what was going through his mind? That was impossible, his mind was empty. Hollowed sounds echoed through him with every small thought that was dropped into his head, reflecting the loneliness his heart was fighting against.

"I can't..." Ash whispered.

Professor Oak nodded, glancing away, "I understand."

Those words sent a ping of anger through Ash. No, he _didn't_ understand. Ash himself didn't understand, how could the professor even begin to comprehend what he had gone through? The words had no meaning, the Professor Oak didn't know of the bitter loneliness eating away at him, or the sorrow that washed against him. The professor didn't understand, and he _couldn't_ understand.

Ash took another sip of his tea, simply to feel the scalding drink slipping down his throat, to feel something within the emptiness.

_Knock knock._

Ash flinched at the noise, and Professor Oak looked towards the door, frowning, "Who'd be here at this time?" He muttered to himself, stumbling forward. Ash didn't turn, only staring down at his cup as Professor Oak unlocked the door, opening it part way, "Yes...? Oh Arceus! Delia! Did you walk all the way here in this weather?"

Ash blinked, his mind taking a moment to register the name.

"Samuel, I just had to come after what I said to you earlier today!" Delia's voice came from outside the door, "I just wanted to apologize-"

Professor Oak stood off to the side, "Come in child, I'm not going to leave you out there!" He opened the door, allowing Delia to step inside. Ash trembled slightly at the sound of his mother's voice, yet he didn't turn around. Delia leaned an umbrella up against the wall as Professor Oak shut the door, "It looks like the storm is picking up again..." The professor muttered, then he turned to look at Delia, "Delia... You didn't have to come out the way out here."

"I had to!" Delia cried, "After that fight earlier..." She looked away, "I shouldn't have said-"

"Delia, enough," Professor Oak interrupted, "Don't apologize, you didn't do anything. I'm the one that should be doing the apologizing. Ash is a topic that we both agreed to avoid, and I shouldn't have carried on a conversation about him."

Ash flinched, and Ivysaur glanced at him, frowning.

"Professor... I'm sorry for how I acted though, I know how you feel about h-him and-" She hiccuped, "I just didn't want to hear those words yet. Just because I'm having doubts about Ash doesn't mean..." She trailed off, lowering her head.

A choking noise escaped Ash's mouth.

Both of them looked towards him, and Delia for the first time realized that there was someone else here. She stared at Ash, blinking, and Professor Oak glanced at Delia, as if trying to figure out how to explain the current situation.

"Delia, you remember Blaze, right?" Professor Oak asked quietly, Delia nodded, but 'Blaze' didn't move.

'_Having doubts about Ash...'_ The words echoed bitterly in Ash's mind, and he began to shake. He had suffered through physical, emotional, and mental trials today, but those four words were the sharpest blow he had felt yet. The humming in his head vanished at once, the words of his mother quickly engulfing the emptiness within his mind, and Ash didn't move.

"It's nice to see you again, Blaze," Delia said warmly, giving the boy a smile even though he was turned away from her. Ash didn't move, her voice filling his mind with comfort, but her words from earlier still stabbed at his weakened heart. Delia shifted uncomfortably at the silence before her, and Ash felt the jagged sorrow rising within him once more, but he didn't have the strength to cry. His eyes blinked rapidly, stinging with a dryness as they tried to summon tears. He simply wrapped his arms around himself, lowering his head and shaking, wishing that somehow he'd disappear.

"Ivy..." Ivysaur whispered, moving closer to the boy, who didn't react.

Delia glanced at Professor Oak in concern, "Samuel...?"

Professor Oak sighed, "I found him outside like this, I don't know how long he was out there. I didn't know what to do so I brought him here..." He trailed off, taking a deep breath, then speaking quietly, "Delia... Could you please talk to him? I honestly don't know how to approach him and..."

"Samuel, what could I do better than you?" Delia asked in a hushed tone, though Ash heard every word. He dimly recognized the green shape of Ivysaur watching him, red eyes brimming with concern. Ash's fingernails dug into his arms as he stiffened.

"...He needs someone that can... understand what he's going through," Professor Oak said quietly, hesitating, "I'm not that person, and..." He paused again, "...Delia... When I found him he was moments from... from taking his life," Ash heard his mother take in a sharp breath, and silence filled the room.

"Oh..." Delia muttered after a moment, tone filled with concern, yet she didn't say another word.

"I know you don't like thinking about those times, but-"

Ash shook as he heard her take in a deep breath, "...I'll see what I can do," Delia whispered. Ash flinched as he heard her footsteps coming towards him, gentle and soft against the floor, yet a bitterness was building up with in Ash, but that spark was smothered as the crashing wave of loneliness washed over him.

"Saur..." Ivysaur muttered, still watching Ash.

Ash heard his mother sitting in the chair next to him, up he didn't look up at her. His whole body was tense, his breathing shaky, yet he took deep breaths, as if he was forcing himself to draw in every breath of air. Delia didn't say anything, but Ash knew that she was watching him.

"Blaze, is it alright if I talk to you?" She asked, and Ash felt every defense shattering as she spoke.

Ash let out a whimper, voice cracking as a small, "Y-yes," Escaped from the back of his prickly throat, unable to refuse his mother.

"..." She didn't speak right away, taking in a few deep breaths, as if trying to collect her thoughts, "Professor Oak told me about what happened," Delia finally said. Ash had heard their every word of her conversation with the professor, but he gave no reaction upon being treated as if he hadn't. Delia's voice was calm as she spoke, sorrow in her gentle tone, "Right now you're looking out on the world with no idea of how you fit in it, or any idea of how to go from here after what..." She trailed off, and Ash found himself shifting slightly, angling his head so he got a glimpse of his mother. She was blinking rapidly, fingers intertwined as she tried to string words together, "You feel like an emptiness is closing in on you, and-"

Ash shivered as he heard his mother trying to describe the sensations that were roaring through him, a small fear crawling up from within his heart as he realized that she knew how he felt. Not just from her words, but from the look of sorrow on her face, combined with the glazed look of remembrance was enough to show that what she was struggling to explain wasn't a distant feeling for her.

"_But... But I have seen someone in your situation before,"_ Professor Oak had said earlier, and Ash's heart thumped heavily within him.

_No,_ Ash dimly thought, hands shaking. Not his mother.

"When I was ten," Delia muttered, "My parents died in a crash, leaving me alone as an orphan. My only family was my grandmother and my aunt, and my grandmother could only care for me for so long, before she reached an age when _she _was the one that needed care. My aunt didn't want me, so I was handed over to the league to go into the foster system... I don't know if my aunt was trying to spite me, or if it was some attempt to make her feel like I would be safe, but she requested that I didn't get the opportunity travel on a journey until I was out of the system. I lasted a year in foster care, and when I was thirteen I ran away."

Ash stayed silent, quietly taking in the story.

Delia let out a bitter chuckle, "That was the worse decision of my life... I didn't last a week on my own until I was found..." She fell silent for a minute, and Ash heard Professor Oak shifting, "And then the next five years of my life were a living hell..." Her voice was now a horse whisper, and Ash had a feeling that it wasn't the authorities that had found her. Ash's head was no longer lowered, and he turned towards his mother, watching her with wide eyes as he heard the emotions that was radiating from her vague story.

She suddenly fell silent, eyes wide, her whole form shaking. Ash stared into her eyes, and saw a look he knew too well: remembrance. The painful stab of a buried memory surfacing, a sensation that Ash choked down every day.

"Mo- ...m... m-madam...?" Ash asked quietly, fumbling to keep back the word 'mom' from escaping his mouth.

She looked at him, blinking for a moment, before continuing, "Despite everything... Everything that I went through, there was one person that kept me going. His name was Shawn," She paused, voice going soft, "He was the only thing that kept me going... He was the only person that ever cared about me during those horrible years... He was the one that reminded me that there was hope in a world of pain."

Delia wasn't focused on anyone in particular as she quietly told her story, and the lack of details made Ash's head race in a desire to understand more of what happened to his mother, yet the few words she spoke had a powerful sentiment behind it. The way she spoke of this 'Shawn' was in a tone Ash had only heard her use with one other person before: himself.

"One day... One day I became pregnant..." Delia whispered, "And I became fearful... Fearful of bringing a child into the life I was trapped in, fearful of..." She bit her lip, "Shawn found out, and he decided to get me of out there... To turn against the organization he had devoted his life to. We were all going to escape, me, Shawn, our unborn child, but... but they learned of Shawn's betrayal..." Despite struggling to hold back tears, the wet droplets made their way down Deila's face. No sobs, just tears escaping from her sorrow-torned eyes, "...So he stayed behind... H-he stayed back to give me and my b-baby a chance to get away," She closed her eyes, "The only person that I loved died for me," She whispered.

_She putting herself through this for me..._ Ash realized as he watched her struggle to tell the painful story, _A person that in her mind she barely knows..._

"I managed to get away on his Dragonite, Barlow. For the first time in five years I had my freedom... and for the first time in five years I was once again completely alone. I had nowhere to go... Eighteen years old, no education, and a child on the way... Barlow just kept flying, with Shawn gone I had no motivation left to go on... Barlow kept carrying me, and eventually we flew across Pewter City, and I finally knew where I was. I turned Barlow south, and had him fly towards Pallet Town on a small hope that a professor that had once taught me would still be there..."

She fell silent once more, shaking.

"She came to me," Professor Oak spoke up for Delia, his deep voice firm and gentle, "Showed up at my doorstep, barely recognizable."

_Mom..._ Ash thought, gulping, _What happened to you...?_

Delia took a shaky gasp of air, then made eye contact with Ash, her brown eyes staring straight into Blaze's hood, "Blaze... Even after I had found Professor Oak, and even though he was doing everything to help me... I was still left in ruins from Shawn's death, he had died to protecting me, and- and-" She winced, but maintained eye contact with Ash, "And that was all that I could focus on, that he had died because of me... And after all that I had been through..." She shuddered, and Ash knew that he didn't know the full story despite what he had been told, "I fell back on the same decision you made today..."

Delia's fingernails were digging into her skin, eyes closed as she tried to calm herself.

"Blaze, at that moment in time I believed that I was backed into a corner with nowhere to go. But in reality, I had the power to choose for the first time in years. Professor Oak found me moments before I tried to take my life, and it was only because of him and my son that I chose to stop. I realized that my choice wouldn't just affect me, but I had a child within me that was helpless. He needed me, so I set my eyes not on my future, but on the future for my child. Shawn had given his life so our son would be able to live, and I had no right to take that."

"Saur..." Ivysaur was watching Delia, red eyes blinking.

"You can only go up once you hit rock bottom... Life isn't perfect Blaze, it's a journey, and pain is part of that journey. I didn't magically recover, I struggled for many years after that day... I was able to bring my wonderful Ash into this world, and I was able to once more find joy in raising him... I was able to find a purpose once more..." She hunched over, "E-even right now I am hitting bumps in my life, I haven't been able to see my baby in years, and- and-" Delia hiccuped, "But- but I know he's safe... And that is enough for me... I love him and- and-"

Delia paused, and Ash turned away.

"...It doesn't matter..." Delia whispered, and suddenly she turned towards Professor Oak, "Samuel, it doesn't matter. I don't care- I love Ash. No matter what he did, no matter if what the world thinks is true or not, Ash is my son. Professor, I love Ash, no matter what, I could never turn my back on my baby," Tears stung her eyes, "I've been focusing on the wrong thing this whole time... Ash is my son, and that's all that matters to me!"

To her surprise, Professor Oak simply smiled, "If that will give you peace, Delia," The old professor whispered, "Then that is a wonderful thing."

Ash's throat tightened.

"Blaze..." Delia was watching Ash again, "I just want you to know that I have felt the same thing that you are feeling. Perhaps my story meant nothing, but I promise you that-"

"M- madam..." Ash muttered, cutting her off, voice choking with emotion, "...Thank you," Ash whispered quietly, shaking, "What you said... You told me something that I needed to hear... What you've done for me... I could never repay you..."

Delia let out a small laugh, tears still falling down her face, "It was just a story Blaze, you owe me nothing."

_I owe you everything,_ Ash thought, _But you don't even know that it's me..._

And for a moment Ash was tempted to take off his hood. To tear off his disguise and to show her who he truly was. He didn't care that Ivysaur and Professor Oak were in the room, all that he was focused on was his mother. The woman that even after all this time, even after all those doubts, she still remained by his side.

Professor Oak walked around the counter and into the kitchen, grabbing Ash's half empty cup, filling it back up with the oran berry tea. Ash lowered his head, the weight of what would happen if he revealed himself crashing down on him. He wouldn't be the only one affected, his mother would have to live with knowing what he had almost done. His Pokemon would be found, Charizard would be-

Charizard...

Ash bit his lip, shoulder hurting more than ever.

After a minute Professor Oak set the cup of tea back in front of Ash, "Blaze, drink this, you need to rest right now."

Ash grabbed the cup, feeling the warm heat against his hands. He blinked a few times, the weight of what had happened today was still as heavily as ever... but for a moment he felt like he could bare it. He took a few sips of the sweet drink, the professor must have put a lot of sugar in it, or perhaps this was just the first time in years Ash had been able to savor the drink.

He set the cup back down, eyes drooping heavily, and the desire for sleep came over him. Not even his the dim thought of his nightmare could shrug off the longing, so Ash lowered his head into his arms on the counter, letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

Ivysaur blinked as he watched Blaze drift off to sleep like he had been hit with a Sleep Powder attack. The grass type tilted his head to the side, wondering if the boy was just faking it, perhaps he just wanted to be left alone. But it wasn't long before Blaze's quiet snores filled the room, and Professor Oak sighed, taking the cup of tea and dumping it down the sink.

Delia was glaring at the professor, "Did you put something in his drink?" She asked.

"Delia, look at him. He needs the sleep, both his mind and his body," Professor Oak replied, "Just let him have the moment to rest, the events of today will not be gone when he wakes up, he will need a clear mind to properly handle what happened," The professor hesitated, "...Delia, thank you for talking to him. I'm sorry if I made you remember those... times. Speaking about them to a stranger probably wasn't easy."

Delia didn't reply for a moment, staring off towards the ceiling. Ivysaur watched her, wishing that he had the ability to speak to the humans. There was so much he wanted to ask, he wanted to know more about this new side of the professor's neighbor. Curious about this 'Shawn', Ash's father. Ivysaur's stomach churned as his thoughts turned to Ash, and he couldn't help but glance at Blaze.

"...He was someone in need," Delia replied after a moment, "It didn't matter if he was a stranger or not..." She took in a deep breath, "Besides, I only explained the situation I w-was in, not what a-actually happened or anything..." She shook slightly, then she stood up, "I'm sure the storm has died back down, Samuel, I'm going to go now," She glanced at Blaze's sleeping form, "Professor... Please help him in any way you can."

"Don't worry Delia," Professor Oak replied, "He helped Ivysaur, I want to return the favor..." He gave her a half smile, "And even if he hadn't, I'm not about to turn away someone. I will see what I can do. Would you like to take a Pokemon with you as you head back? I'm sure Ivysaur wouldn't mind accompanying you."

Ivysaur stiffened, glaring at the professor. He was _not_ going back into that rain, not for love or money!

Delia headed towards the door, picking up her umbrella, "No Samuel, I'm fine, my hotel isn't that far from yours," She looked at Professor Oak, blinking. She opened her mouth, hesitating, then asked, "Samuel... Do you have Barlow with you?"

"I always have the Dragonite with me," He replied, "Just like you requested."

"...Can I see him?" Delia asked quietly, voice a whisper. Professor Oak winced, turning away.

"Delia... You know the court have forbidden him to have contact with anyone but me... We're lucky that they allowed me to keep him, since he's combat trained and all..." Professor Oak glanced towards the door, "...Another time Delia, not when we're at the League. If I'm caught breaking what the court had laid out... He could be permanently removed from my custody."

"He's the last thing I have from Shawn..." Delia whispered, "Barlow isn't dangerous, he'd listen to me, combat trained or not..."

"Delia, I'm sorry," Professor Oak said gently, "This was the best we could do for him, you know how the International Police react to combat Pokemon... We're lucky that Blaze was able to convince that Agent Looker that Ivysaur was acting in self defense, I probably would have never seen him again other wise. And Barlow... He was lucky as well, he wasn't taken away."

"I understand..." Delia whispered, turning towards the door, "Goodnight Samuel."

"I'll see you tomorrow Delia," He replied, watching Delia slip out of the hotel room. Professor Oak closed his eyes, sighing, "You brought that bottle he had, right Ivysaur?"

"Saur!" Ivysaur replied with a nod, slipping a vine into his closed flower, pulling out the now-empty pill bottle that Blaze had in the alleyway. Professor Oak took it, pulling a pair of glasses out of his pocket as he tried to read the soaked label.

"Either he knew what he was doing," Professor Oak muttered, "Or he got... 'lucky' in his choice. This is an-over-the-counter medicine, anyone could have bought this painkiller at a Pokemon Center, but this kind..." He shook his head, "A high enough dose of this would have killed someone his age..." The professor looked at Ivysaur, "I don't know how you knew where he was... But you saved his life, Ivysaur."

Ivysaur shuffled his feet uncertainly against the counter, remembering the powerful voice that he had heard earlier, and the willpower that had radiated from the thoughts. That voice was the one that had guided him to Blaze. He may have been the one to have physically stop Blaze, but that voice was the one to thank.

But as much as the strange voice confused Ivysaur, there was a more pressing matter on his mind.

"I'm going to turn in for the night," Professor Oak said, petting Ivysaur on the head, then tossing the bottle into the garbage can, "If it isn't too much to ask, will you stay out here with Blaze? He shouldn't be alone right now."

Ivysaur nodded, "Saur."

"Goodnight Ivysaur," Professor Oak said with a smile, heading towards his bedroom.

Ivysaur didn't move until he was sure that the professor wasn't going to be coming back out, then he turned towards the sleeping form of Blaze. The boy had ridged scars running up his arm, as if something thin had once slashed them. They seemed to be a few years old, neither recent nor ancient.

Ivysaur hesitated as his thoughts turned to the possibility that had popped into his mind as Delia and Blaze had talked. The idea startled him, and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

"_Mo- ...m... m-madam...?"_ Ivysaur's mouth twisted as he recalled the strange way Blaze had stumbled ovrt his words, as if he were going to say something else. Then there was the scars on his arms, and how he always wore a hood with no clear explanation... As if he were trying to hide. Then there was the way Serperior had attacked him, as if it were something personal...

But most importantly, Blaze nearly always called him Bulbasaur.

It wasn't just that he called him Bulbasaur... It was the _way_ Blaze said it. It had sounded so familiar... And back at the hearing, when he had first awoken, he had heard Blaze talking, and he had thought that it was his trainer speaking... But has he had slowly come off the sedatives he had realized that it was Blaze. But... But what if it had been someone he had once called 'trainer' speaking...?

Ivysaur hesitated again, heart racing as he extended a vine towards a sleeping Blaze. He glanced towards Professor Oak's room, the old man would be upset if he knew that Ivysaur was disturbing their guest, but it wasn't like Blaze was about to wake up.

Besides, Ivysaur _had_ to know the truth...

Ivysaur gulped, taking a deep breath of air, then placed a vine on Blaze's hood. The grass type held his breath as he gave a gentle tug, guiding the hood off of Blaze's head, revealing the mysterious trainer's face for the first time.

_Ash._


	34. Chapter 34 along with Q&A-2 part 4

**...I was going to wait until Saturday to upload this chapter, so it would be a week between updates, but I decided to be nice, so you get this chapter early. **

**Like last chapter, the Q&amp;A is going to be before the chapter. **

**The last final questions of the Q&amp;A will be answered next chapter, so if your question hasn't been answered yet then it should be in the next chapter!**

**Also... over 400 reviews! Thank you so much you guys! You're all the best! :D**

* * *

_Mew:_ _Why don't you and other legendaries help Ash? If his whole journey was some kind of test; hasn't he proven himself enough by saving basically all of your brethren and sistren (I am basically referring to Arceus and Mewtwo)? He never deserved to lose those whom he held dear to his heart. Why didn't you all intervene to save Pikachu or Misty or Tracey or Iris or Cilan? Were you all too afraid to be defeated and captured by Team Rocket that you didn't care about your chosen one? And if you didn't care; why force him to live his miserable life?_

**Arceus:** 'The ancient laws prevent us from directly interfering with human events except for in a few circumstances. Humans must solve human events.'

**Mew:** _Who says we aren't trying to help him?_

**Yveltal:** 'Death is a natural process in this world, and though a few... exceptions... have been made for the Chosen One, we cannot stop every person's death. That would unbalance the ancient laws. Perhaps I should take those who cheat death and throw them into a game-'

**JJ: UM! Er-! **_*Whispers fiercely.*_ **Wrong story Yveltal! Shut up! I already told Cilan and Iris not to break the fourth wall...**

**Yveltal:** 'I'm a legendary, who says you can stop me from breaking the fourth wall-'

**JJ: ...I'll kill off AZ.**

**Yveltal:** '...Don't you dare. And also: wrong story JJ.'

**JJ:** _*Grins.*_ **I know. Onto the next question!**

* * *

_Porygon:_ _Do you wish to evolve?_

**Porygon:** _{I wish to be able to take on a Pokemon form again so I can tell Looker the truth about Ash, so Walker's death won't be in vain. If evolution is a path I must take to do that, then yes.}_

* * *

_N's Zoroark:_ _Why do you hate trainers?_

**Zoroark:** 'Trainers? I hate humans in general. You imprison and trap us, take us from our family, and then force us to fight for you! Humans treat us like property rather than people, and abuse us and use powers. Simply because my fur color is different you think I should join your little collection! If our offspring hatches while we're imprisoned you think it's yours to take!

'Natural is the exception. He was raise my Pokemon and understands us and truly cares for is. In my mind he is a Pokemon. I'm sad that my son chose to willingly join a battling trainer, but if I were to take away his free will that'd make me no better than humans. I just have to trust that Natural is right and this human is good like him.'

* * *

_Pikachu:_ _What are your feelings on the path Ash has taken, from your death until now? Is there anything you'd tell him to have done differently, or anything you'd like to tell him as support?_

**Pikachu:** Sometimes I want to hug him and other times I want to Thunderbolt him and tell him to snap out of it. ...I guess that sounds a bit harsh, but it's hard seeing my Pikapi act like this... It breaks my heart to see what he had to go through and I wish I could have been right next to him... I'm sad that he blames himself for my death, since it was my choice to protect him.

I would have told him to do a million things different! Not to mourn my death and to support those around him! My Pikapi was an amazing leader, but he has just fallen apart and has become so dependant on others! I also would have told to have find a human he could have trusted and depended on while on the run, social interaction is important for humans. He needed more than Pokemon for companionship. He should have traveled with N...

* * *

_Pikachu__: Whom did you like more- May's Glaceon, Dawn's Buneary or Serena's Sylveon? And why? Also if Ash were to have a girlfriend who would you like her to be (any pokegirl that they met would do even Latias)? And why? How do you feel when you look at Ash's current broken state?_

**Pikachu:** ...'Like' as in a crush? No, I didn't have a crush on any of them. Glaceon was young, Sylveon likes Bunnelby, and I only saw Buneary as a friend. They were all very nice though.

Pikapi... girlfriend...? Ha! My Pikapi wouldn't know that someone likes him even if they said it to his face! ...I guess I shouldn't really be mocking him right now though, he's been through so much. I also don't think he's in the mental state to have a girlfriend right now. But if I had to choose someone... Hmm... Misty's nice, but she's dead and she was dating Brock, and they fought a lot. He also fought with Iris and May... I guess that leaves Serena and Dawn, they're pretty nice and understanding... And Latias? I guess, but I think humans have strict laws on human-Pokemon relationships. Perhaps if she just disguised herself as a human 27/7...?

How do I feel on his broken state...? I feel horrible. I just watch what he goes through and I just want to cry, Team Rocket has destroyed him.

* * *

_To the dead:_ _So how is the afterlife like? What do you do? Can you see what's happening in the 'regular' world?_

**Cilan:** It's peaceful.

**Iris:** It lacks adventure.

**Misty:** I think it's a whole new adventure.

**Bianca:** The dead talks to one another, we can also share and view memories with each other from our lives. There's an endless amount to what we can experience!

**Tracey:** From what I observed, how people view this realm varys and seems to depend on your individual experiences.

**Pikachu:** It's hard to describe, but yes, we can "see" what's going on in the world of the living. It's not seeing in the same way as you living people view things go, we can observe so much more. It's almost like... Like we can sense the emotions coming from people, but... but not in an intrusive way. If people have a strong desire to remain on earth their spirit can take form and they become ghosts, then they see things similarly to how they did when they're alive. The downside to this though is that eventually the energy they radiate can become ghost type Pokemon.

* * *

_Tracey:_ _Do you have anyone you miss outside of the Oaks? How old were you when you died?_

**Tracey:** I was an orphan, I became a trainer and Pokemon watcher when I turned 10 so I wouldn't be in foster care system for another eight years. I was about nineteen when I died.

**JJ: Since ten year olds can travel in the Pokemon world, it's my headcanon that if you would be in the foster care system you can apply for a trainers license when you turn ten and travel around as a trainer, and have no legal guardian, except the league would keep tabs on you. Many people are against this, claiming it's the league's cheap way out of providing homes for these children, other people think it's fair and allows the children to experience the world in the same way as other children get to.**

* * *

_Misty:_ _Do you think your sisters regret being mean to you? Out of your sisters, were you particularly close to any of them? Of the three (if you had to pick), who is the best battler? Who leads the Cerulean Gym now? How old were you when you died?_

**Misty:** They better regret it! ...I was close to all of them though, I love all three of those idiots the same, but Daisy teased me the least. Violet was probably the best batter, though none of them liked it that much... and all of them are now the gym leaders. I was fifteen when I died.

* * *

_Walker:_ _How long did you work with the International Police? If it isn't too personal (or offensive) what was your biggest challenge in life?_

**Walker: **Please just call me Bryan. I was with the International Police for nearly two decades, like Looker. By biggest challenge in life was my amnesia, but it also turns out that Looker also had no memories when joined the International Police... Now that I am dead I remember everything, and it turns out that-

**JJ: I have allowed fourth wall breaking in this Q&amp;A. I have allowed foreshadowing in this Q&amp;A. I will NOT allow spoilers! You're question is over now, Walker!**

**Walker:** _*Watches the author for a moment, then yells out quickly:* _...It turns out that Looker was once-!

**JJ: I SAID NO SPOILERS! Next question- **_**now!**_ **...Oh? We're done with questions for this chapter? Okay, onto the story then!**

* * *

Gray.

An expansive, endless, gray oblivion. It's emptiness rolling on for as far as the eye can see. Yet, somehow in the vast distance, Ash could see large towering walls, trapping him within this oblivion. He was confined, trapped in something that had no ending. Ash's head throbbed as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea, this sort of thing should be impossible. Yet here he was.

"H-hello?" Ash called quietly, and his voice echoed back. He was alone, utterly alone. He was trapped in this forsaken emptiness. Ash shivered, gulping, but stumbled forward, eyes focused on the massive walls in the distance. They pierced the sky, standing above all, but if he could somehow reach them...

He fumbled forward, tripping over his own feet as he struggled to simply walk, eyes glued to the towering walls. Ash wasn't quite sure how long he stumbled through the never ending grayness, but he knew that no matter how many steps he took, the walls never came closer. They trapped him in, and they were unreachable. Ash took a few more steps forward, hopelessness sinking in.

He fell to his knees, realizing that he was powerless here, there was nothing he could do. His hands hit the gray floor, trembling, and he felt faint thumps below him. He stiffened, realizing that the ground beneath him had a heartbeat. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _The pulse raced faster, as if startled that it had been discovered. Ash slide back fearfully, and it took him a moment to realize that the heartbeat of the floor was reflecting his own.

He was the oblivion.

Ash's fear increased, along with the speed of his beating heart. The gray ground beneath him began to shake as it struggled to keep up with his pulse. The whole floor was shaking, trembling. It was going to collapse! This whole place was going to fall apart, Ash could see the cracks appearing in the floor. He sprang to his feet, stumbling back as he tried to avoid the growing cracks. There was nothing he could do, everything was falling apart and he was going to go with it. He needed a way out, and escape, an-

"An exit," Ash croaked, a strange familiarity coming over him. He had been here before... But when...?

_He remembers something._

Ash didn't have time to question the voice that he just heard, not with the whole place about to crumble.

Ash looked around, struggling to stay balanced as the floor became weaker and weaker. He turned, and not far from him he saw a door, standing like a beacon of hope in this oblivion, and next to the door was a bright red sign, the words 'exit' gleaming from it. A faint hope bloomed in Ash, and he raced towards the door. Unlike the walls, the door seemed to rush up to meet him. This was his way out, out of this emptiness, an escape from this oblivion that was falling apart.

Ash could hear faint voices coming from behind the door as he approached, and though he couldn't make out any words, he knew those voices. Pikachu... Iris... Tracey... Misty... Everyone. They were in there, waiting for him. Not only could he escape, he could be with them again, he just had to go through the door. This was what he wanted, what he needed. Ash took a step forwards, pausing. Some part of him knew that if he went through this door, he couldn't come back. Why was he hesitating? The only thing here was emptiness, there was nothing here that was worth staying for.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The noise was quiet, yet Ash caught the small sound over the whispers and the sound of the floor cracking. Ash turned his head, and he looked at the sign once more, and he realized that it wasn't naturally red.

The once white sign was covered with a thick crimson liquid, slowly dripping down. Ash gulped, a coppery scent washing over him. Blood, the sign was covered with blood. Old dull blood, dried and peeling. New blood, running down the sides and pooling beneath the sign. And right in the center of the sign someone had harshly carved the word 'exit' into the thick layers of blood.

Ash shook, realizing the price of entering through this door. The harsh and horrible truth of the sign was a warning to stay back. But... Ash didn't care, everything was falling apart here, he _had _to go through the door. It was the only way to peace. Ash gulped, then took a step towards the door, hand reaching for the handle, trembling.

"Zard..."

Ash flinched as a low growl filled the room, and he looked up. From behind the door a huge, shadowy creature was rising. It's harsh orange scales seemed to gleam as the beast crawled from behind the door, opening a pair of giant leathery wings, blocking out an unseen light source. The creature's sharp blue eyes met Ash's, baring it's long razor fangs in a low hiss.

_...This is new..._ The voice muttered in fascination, _There hasn't been something new in quite a while now._

"C-charizard...?" Ash whispered, stumbling back, too drawn in by the creature to question the voice in his mind. The boy stared up at his Pokemon with wide eyes, not believing the sight before him. This thing was Charizard... but it wasn't. Charizard wasn't this huge- this creature could crush him between two claws with ease. The Charizard kept uncoiling itself from behind the door, and Ash didn't notice that it should have been impossible for this creature to fit behind such a small space, but his gaze was only locked on the Charizard.

Charizard was surrounded with a dark aura, eyes looking at Ash with barely any recognition. It's claws dug into the weakened ground, pieces of the grayness breaking away from under him. The beast reared up onto two legs, letting out a mighty roar, sending Ash stumbling back. It didn't take Ash long to realize what the Charizard was doing as it paced in front of the door, he was keeping Ash away from it. He was trapping him in this oblivion, the emptiness that was about to crumble.

"Charizard..." Ash whispered, "Let me through, this whole place is coming apart..." He glanced at Charizard's feet, where the floor was already falling away. There was nothing below the ground, just a black abyss. Charizard opened his wings again, hissing. Even if the ground came apart he could just fly away, unharmed. The oblivion falling meant nothing to Charizard, all that mattered was keeping Ash from the door, even if it meant that Ash would fall into the abyss below.

"Zar!" Charizard snarled, still guarding the door, watching Ash with his cold blue eyes. Ash trembled in fear, what had happened to Charizard...? Ash blinked, turning, eyes scanning, there had to be another way out... Perhaps he should try to make a run for the walls, it was his last hope..

Charizard opened his jaws, releasing a burst of flame from the back of his throat. The fire danced to life, rushing towards Ash, quickly surrounding him. The flames encircled him, trapping him where he stood. Ash had nowhere to go, the fire forcing him to stay in one place. Fear crawled through him as the flames pressed closer, either the fire would consume him, or the floor would give away and fall.

"Charizard!" Ash screamed, "Help! _Please!"_ It wasn't just the fear of falling into the nothingness driving him, but the sight of the fire sent chills through him.

The lizard's eyes gleamed, as if enjoying watching Ash struggle. Ash shivered, despite the warmth of the flames around him. Ash's gaze remained on the fire, and he began trembling even more. The fire danced through his mind, consuming his thoughts as the cracks in the floor spread farther, webbing out beneath his feet. A whimper escaped Ash's mouth, unable to speak.

_This is interesting,_ The calm voice mused, echoing throughout the oblivion and into Ash's mind, _A hidden fear of fire, now just showing... Makes sense, considering what fire has taken from him, strange for it to only show up now._

The voice seemed to snap Ash out of the trance the fire had put him into, and his eyes darted around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Help me! Please!" Ash called, shaking in fear, trying to see through the cracking red flames for who had spoken.

_..._

There was no response, but there was a high hum in the air, like the voice was thinking.

"P-please..." Ash whispered, begging, "Please..." When there was no response Ash turned back towards Charizard, "Don't leave me here, Charizard please! Why are you doing this to me...? _Why!?"_

_...You can hear me?_ The voice asked hesitantly.

The giant shadowy Charizard let out a snarl, still pacing in front of the door, ignoring Ash's cries for help. The floor was beginning to fall apart, revealing the endless abyss below. Ash closed his eyes as the flames danced around him, but that didn't cut out the sound of the crackling flames. A small look of hope passed over Ash's face though as the voice respond.

"Yes I can! Please help me!"

The voice was quiet again for a moment, _I've been trying to contact you for nearly two years... How can you suddenly hear me...?_ There was a pause, and the voice began speaking to Ash, _Please calm down, we can't do anything but let the dreamscape play out._

Ash whimpered, "N-no, don't leave me here, please..."

He could feel the searing heat of the fire dancing around him, and hear each little sound as Charizard shifted. The huge lizard didn't seem to be hearing the voice, still only watching Ash cower within the ring of fire. The voice let out a sound that seemed to be a sigh, but didn't say anything else to Ash. Ash dared to open his eyes, and the sight before him sent another wave of fear crashing through him.

The ground around the door had completely fallen away, and more pieces were falling into the emptiness as the cracks widened, coming closer towards Ash. Charizard had perched on the door, large wings spread as he watched Ash in interest, as if curious to what was about to happen. The fire was now gone, but it didn't matter, Ash was trapped on the little island of floor, everything else had fallen into the abyss. Ash had nowhere to go. A noise got caught in Ash's throat as he watched the shattered floor beneath him begin to give way. The small fragments of broken floor slowly falling away into the emptiness below... He would go with it, he would fall just like everything else...

"Charizard..." Ash whispered, looking at the dragon-like creature. He could save him, he just had to open his wings and grab him, "Charizard please don't let me fall... please... Can't you hear me...?" Tears stung his eyes as he pleaded in vain, there was only a little bit of ground left, and it wouldn't last long, "Please don't do this to me, you're all I have left... Don't leave me!"

Charizard sat there, still watching, unconcerned.

_Do not bother, unlike regular dreams a dreamscape cannot be swayed or changed, unless an event in the real life causes it to change,_ The voice told Ash, _But while in it there is nothing you can do._

"Dream..." Ash whispered the word with hesitation, and the realization hit him. This place wasn't natural, no matter how real it felt, "This is just a dream..." Still this didn't calm him, the fear of his situation felt as real as ever.

_No, this place is not a dream,_ The voice corrected, _This is your dreamscape._

"Dreamscape...?" Ash muttered weakly, shaking. There was only one piece of floor holding him, any moment it would fall... And he would fall with it...

That's when Ash remembered the nightmare that haunted him every night, the same repeated nightmare that he could never remember. But he remembered it now: the sounds of Pikachu calling for him, and then finding the door, only for the whole room to fall apart and him to fall into the abyss, which was how the nightmare always ended. He was almost to that point now, but...

"...Charizard wasn't in the nightmare before..." Ash whispered, glancing at the monstrosity of a Pokemon that was perched above the door, eagerly waiting for the last bit of ground to fall.

_I believe this change in your dreamscape is a reflection of what happened to you last night,_ The voice said, _No matter, I need to you relax now. You're about to fall, but please don't let the emotions of the dreamscape control you. A dreamscape cannot physically harm you, just focus on me._

Ash gulped, and he felt the last piece of the grayness give way. The pit in his stomach jerked, and then he was falling into the abyss. Panic ran through him as the darkness swallowed him; the walls, the door, and Charizard quickly vanished as the abyss consumed him, dragging him deeper into its emptiness. He tried to focus on what the being had said, but the fall felt to real. Ash could feel a cold wind rushing past, and a panicked thought ran through him, what if the fall never ended?

_Relax,_ The voice insisted.

Ash closed his eyes, "H-how?" He croaked, "If this is just a dream, then you aren't real. You can't help me."

_I am very real, I have been apart of you for the last two years ever since you entered my lake. I have been protecting you Ash, I have been feeding you willpower, I have been trying to contact you, _The voice said.

"W-what do you mean...?"

_Have you ever wondered why you have mentally lasted this long? _The voice asked, _It was my willpower that kept you going. Or how someone manages to find you in your darkest times? I am the one that summoned Latias and the Ivysaur to your aid those times when your life was in danger._

Ash took in this information in silence, "W-who are you...?" Ash asked quietly after a moment.

There was a bright glow in front of him, and Ash dared to open his eyes. Within the darkness of the abyss, Ash saw a small blue creature hovering in front of him, watching him with a pair of golden eyes. The being had twin tails, which slowly swaying side to side. At end of each tail was a bright red gem, and a third gem rested on the creature's forehead.

_You know me,_ The being told Ash.

"...Azelf..." Ash whispered quietly, recognizing the legendary.

_You don't know how relieved I am to finally make contact with you,_ Azelf said, _I have been trying to reach you for years, but the psychic barrier the girl put on your mind when she found you has been keeping me from directly speaking to you, though I still have been able to influence you._

Ash took this in quietly, "'Girl'...? Are you talking about Sabrina...?"

_Yes. She doesn't trust us legends, and she knew she didn't have the power to drive me out of your mind or break the bond I reforged when you entered my lake. Instead she put a psychic barrier around your psyche, trying to keep me from reaching you. She succeeded, but between the power of barrier and the force of me trying to contact you ended up being forced into your dreamscape every night, but you could never recall it once you awoke._

"The nightmare," Ash muttered, "...You and Sabrina caused it?"

_The dreamscape is natural. It is your mind's way of symbolically presenting your life to you. Since I am a psychic being your mind is drawn to this state when I try to speak to you, but the barrier of the girl kept me from speaking to you like I am now, so you simply saw your dreamscape. The barrier also kept you from remembering the 'nightmare', as you put it,_ Azelf paused, _But it seems that the barrier is gone. I believe that the mental trauma you experienced last night was enough to shatter it._

Ash flinched.

_What you went through... I am not saying that it was a good thing, but it is a good thing that you have broken through the mental barrier. Now we can speak._

"Why was C-charizard in the dream?" Ash whispered, "He wasn't in there before..."

Azelf sighed, _Dreamscapes can change, they reflect your life. What you experienced today was a representation of your life. The gray oblivion is a symbol your mind, and the walls are human society and acceptance. The ground shattering represents your fear of losing your mind, and this abyss is insanity. The door is your mind's way of portraying death, and your desire for it. The Charizard is your fear of fire, and how your Charizard will do anything to keep you from the jaws death, even if it costs you your sanity._

"And so now I just fall...?"

_Until you wake up. Don't worry, there is no bottom to this abyss. Just focus on me and the dreamscape will end once you awaken. Please just listen to me, Ash, I need to talk to you._

Ash glared at Azelf, "You said that you summoned the Pokemon that saved me?"

_Correct._

Ash shook, clenching his fists, "Why... Why did you do that to me!? You weren't helping me- you made me suffer! You should have just let me die!"

_I am sorry Chosen One,_ Azelf said, _But you cannot die yet. There is only so much I can do, we legendaries cannot interfere with human catastrophes, not if your kind brought them upon themself. Ash, you are the only one that can figure out what is about to fall upon your species, and perhaps you are the only one with the strength to stop it. What is about to happen was human driven and human caused, so you humans must be the one to end it._

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, voice still layered with bitterness.

_You are driven by vengeance, and you believe that they are driven by the same thing. Vengeance is not why you were targeted though. The Plateau will become a graveyard if something is not done, and the world will then be brought down into chains. Thrice they had tried to create a false First, twice they have failed, but they now will succeed._

"...What do you mean?" Ash asked again, hesitation in his tone, "What's a 'First'?"

_The second of the First retaliated and fled, the first of the second achieved great powers but could not be tamed. The third of the First shall not retaliate or flee, but will gain the powers like the first of the second but with a fighting strength, and then it's will shall become claimed,_ Azelf said, staring at Ash, eyes unblinking, _You are the only one that can piece together the truth, and you are the only one that can fight back. This is why I could not let you die, yet._

"I have no idea what you're saying-"

_Ash,_ Azelf interrupted, _Once the threat is here I will be unable to shelter you. You can prevent the fall of the the powerful humans and the rise of your enemies. I can give you willpower, but not much more. Now that we have finally made contact I do not know if I'll be able to appear again in your dreams again. When you awake remember my words. The time of your fleeing is now over, you must step forward._

"Azelf, I don't know what you mean!" Ash cried.

_The human with Truth will help you. He is seeking you now,_ Azelf replied, giving Ash a small smile, _You are awakening now Ash,_ Azelf's voice was fainter, _Thank you for saving me those many years ago, I'm sorry that I couldn't do more in return,_ The abyss and Azelf were starting to fade from Ash's mind, _It's time for you to wake up now, but don't worry, we shall make contact again. I wish you luck, Chosen One._

* * *

"Azelf... being of willpower... Mesprit, being of emotions... I already know this though..." Looker muttered, clicking through the pictures of legendary Pokemon. Well, they weren't pictures, but well done drawings of what people believed these creatures looked like. Legendary Pokemon were an interesting subject within the Pokemon world, with most people believing in their existence, but few actually having the opportunity to see the rare and powerful Pokemon. There were only a few of these great creatures that had ever been confined to a Pokeball, so that left this class of Pokemon well known, but yet few having actual knowledge on them.

Looker looked down at Walker's- no- _Bryan's_ notebook. Looker had kept the notebook that he had discovered hidden in his dead partner's office on him at all times. He hadn't dared to take it out that often, at least, not when around other agents, since personal items were forbidden. But in a small public library at the Indigo League, Looker was pretty sure it was safe to look at it here. An agent had no reason to come here, since the International Police had their own huge database of information, one that put this library to shame. There was also barely any civilians in here either, since nobody thought much of coming to a little library when the Master League was taking place.

Bryan's notebook was opened to the page with the three drawings of the strange, yet familiar, psychic creature. Looker had gone through the entire national dex looking for this cat-like Pokemon, but the closest one he had come up with was Espurr, which definitely wasn't this creature, it was too furry and lacked a long tail. Looker had gotten frustrated at this point, since he _knew _that Bryan had to have seen this creature at one point, because of how detailed he had drawn it. Besides, Looker was quite sure he had seen this Pokemon himself... Maybe before he had lost his memory...?

But he couldn't figure out what it was.

That's when he had gotten the idea to look at legendary Pokemon. Though the existence of many of them hadn't been proven yet, there was plenty of evidence for many legendaries. The problem was that the International Police only kept detailed records on legends that they had proven to exist, limiting Looker's options when searching through the agency's expansive database.

Hence, his trip to this library.

Besides, he was sure the Chief wouldn't be happy if he found that Looker was looking at legendary Pokemon instead of working on his case. Of course Looker hadn't given up on the case, he would find Ash Ketchum at any cost. But he wanted to find out more about Bryan as well. Discovering the notebook at taught Looker an important lesson, no matter how long you have known someone, you still don't know everything about them. He and Walker had been partners for nearly two decades, but Looker still knew next to nothing about him.

And now Walker was dead.

"...Looker? Is that you...?" A voice asked.

Looker flinched, panic racing through him. The notebook was flipped shut and shoved into his deep coat pocket. Chills raced through him as he wheeled around, panting in his panic, only to discover that it was a certain Pokemon doctor that had found him. Looker let out a sigh of relief, relaxing.

"Ah, Brock. It's only you," Looker muttered.

Brock frowned, "What's wrong? That was a... an _interesting_ reaction..."

Looker pulled out the notebook again, knowing that there would be no harm in Brock seeing it, "You simply surprised me, and I was deep in thought. That's all, I wasn't expecting anyone in this library to know me, not many people come here, not with the league going on," Looker shot a questioning glance at Brock, trying to redirect the conversation.

"Me? I'm just here looking for someone..." His eyes got a far off look, "He loved reading, so I was hoping there was a chance he'd be here..." Brock winced, looking away, and Looker frowned.

Brock glanced at the computer screen at Looker was sitting at, "Oh, the Lake Guardians... I remember them... Do they have something to do with your case or something?"

Looker sighed, "No, it's personal research," He clicked the computer mouse, flipping to an image to Uxie, "I found some drawings of a Pokemon, and I want to know what it is. I couldn't find anything like it though in the national dex, so I decided to see if there's any legendaries that look like it."

"Could I see?" Brock asked, "I don't know if I'll be of any help, but I have studied a lot of different Pokemon."

Looker held the notebook in his hands, and slowly opened it to the second page, holding it up for Brock to see, "Sure. I believe it's a psychic type, but I'm not sure."

Brock only had to look at the rough sketches for a few seconds until his eyes lit up with recognition, "Oh? That's a drawing of a Mew," He plucked the notebook out of Looker's hands, "Not the best drawing on earth, but pretty detailed considering that only a few people have managed to see a Mew, I'm actually one of the lucky few," He shot a glance at Looker, "Do you mean to tell me that you didn't know what a Mew was? It's probably one of the most well-known legendaries in Kanto!"

Looker frowned, quickly typing '_Mew'_ into the computer, and sure enough dozens of images popped up of a small, floating, pink cat Pokemon. While no actual pictures of the creature showed up, many of the artist's interpretations were done pretty realistically, with most of the drawings putting Walker's to shame, but it was the same creature. There were even several pictures of ruins that had carvings that resembled Mew. But unlike Walker's sketches, none of the drawings online had been done in the same way as Walker's, a way that just seemed to suggest that Walker had seen one.

"'Mew'..." Looker muttered, tasting the name on his tongue.

"Wait," Brock sounded stunned, "You really don't know what a Mew is?"

"... The name sounds familiar..." Looker whispered, "And it does look familiar as well, but no, not really..."

Brock just stared at him, "What kind of childhood did you have?" Brock asked, "I was raised on fairytales about Mew!" Looker winced, and Brock frowned, "... Looker...?" He asked uncertainly.

"I wish I knew..." Looker's voice was still quiet as he thought on Brock's question, "I've wondered what my childhood was like many times, and if I have any family..." Looker looked away, voice going hard, "I'm sorry, I'm not suppose to talk about that."

Brock's frown remained, and a look of worry crossed his face. He grabbed a chair from a nearby computer, dragging it up next to Looker, sitting next to him. Brock watched him for a moment, then held the notebook out, "... What do you mean, sir?" Brock asked.

Looker chuckled bitterly, "I'm not suppose to talk about it," He repeated, taking the notebook back from Brock. He stared down at the drawing of the Mew, and a brief image of something pink flashed across his mind. Looker bit his lip, the familiarity of the creature was stronger than ever now that he knew it's name, "...I'm not suppose to talk about this, so I'm sure that if you repeat anything that I'm about to tell you, you would have obviously misheard me."

Brock nodded, quickly catching on to what Looker was trying to say, "I won't tell anyone anything," He promised.

Looker's lip trembled, but he couldn't keep his story to himself anymore. Years of handling the stress of being an agent had caught up to him, and the weight of Bryan's death was pressing him even more. The pressure of finding Ash was only making him worse- _he_ wanted to be the one to find Bryan's killer, no one else, and with his deadline looming closer he knew he was running out of time.

"As an International Police agent," Looker said, "We're not suppose to talk about our past, but even if we were allowed to, I wouldn't have much to say. You see, I have amnesia," Looker sighed, "It's been... fifteen, sixteen years now... I woke up in Hoenn, with no memory. The doctors guessed that I was about twenty when I was found, twenty-two at most. They don't know for sure though. I don't know anything about me, I don't know where I came from, my name, my family. Nothing. I can't remember my childhood or anything, or anyone from my past, it's blank."

Brock's gaze softened, "Oh... I'm sorry sir..."

"All of the doctors were able to figure out was that I have a very high IQ for someone with amnesia," He chuckled, "And a high IQ for the average human. Despite my memory lost I was able to solve puzzles, I could pick up and remember even the smallest details. I picked up on the 'bigger picture' much quicker than other people. This attracted the attention of the International Police, and they invited me to join them. Having nowhere else to go, I accepted," Looker clasped his hands together, "I quickly became one of the top agents in the agency, being sent on bigger and harder cases. But now... my current case..."

"It's too much for you?" Brock asked.

"No!" Looker snapped, then he paused, "Sorry... but no, I can handle it. It's just... I'm assigned the case of another agent's murder," Looker closed his eyes as Brock took in a sharp breath, "Keep in mind that this is classified information, and that you're hearing none of this," Looker set the notebook on the computer table, "But it wasn't just any agent- it was my partner. He was murdered and- and- and he was someone I looked to as family. I had no memories of anyone else, so..."

"So he became your family," Brock finished.

Looker nodded, "Y-yeah. He was the only person I was close to, and now I have all the weight of finding his killer on my shoulders. I want to find A- Um- the person that killed him, but the Chief has put me on a deadline. I'll be taken off of the case if I can't find a suitable lead, and I'm running out of time..." Looker tapped the notebook, "This belonged to Walker, I found it in his office, hidden."

"Wait..." Brock said, "'Walker'... I've heard that name before... He was the agent assigned to... To A-ash's case..." Brock stuttered out the name, "I talked to him a few times about the c-case..." Brock hesitated, "So, Agent Walker, is... d-dead...?"

Looker cringed, "Y-yes. I- I am trying to get to the bottom of his case before my deadline, but I found this notebook, and... And I'm sure of two things: That Walker has seen this 'Mew', and think that I have seen it as well."

"You think?"

"Yes... It looks so familiar, so... I was thinking I've seen it, maybe before..."

"Before you lost your memories," Brock said, nodding, "You think it might be the key to recovering your memories."

"Yes, it's the only thing I can remember," Looker finished, and he looked away, "I'm sorry, but you can't repeat this information to anyone Brock. My past, and the fact that W-walker is dead are both classified information. It is illegal for me to be even carrying this notebook around- it is a personal object. And the fact that I am researching something that doesn't relate to my case could lead me to be punished by the agency, they don't let anything slide. I- I just couldn't keep all of this to myself anymore."

"I understand," Brock said, "I swear I won't tell anyone. I- I wish you luck on your case, and if there's anything I can do to help you, then just let me know."

"You already answered my few questions about the Ketchum case not long ago, you've helped me a lot," Looker replied.

Brock paused, "... Wait..." He muttered, "You've been looking into A-ash's case... a case you didn't have access to before..." He looked at Looker, "An International Police agent is dead- the same one that also worked on A-ash's case..." Brock was noticeably shaking, "And yet with so many connections you're the one investigating... But you're also one of the best agents..." Brock's voice was very low now, and look of fear, yet pure anger crossed his face. He gulped, then spoke so quietly that Looker was reading his lips more than actually hearing the words, "_Was it Ash?"_

Looker opened his mouth to say, 'That's classified information', but stopped. He had already told Brock other classified information that there was no point in keeping this fact hidden as well. Looker glanced around, then looked back at Brock, giving a single nod.

"Y-yes. We believe so..."

Brock's fists clenched, his teeth gritting together. The Pokemon doctor looked like he was about to strangle someone, but instead he looked away, swearing to himself, "First Max goes missing, now this!"

Looker paused, "Who's Max?"

"My friend..." Brock muttered, still quivering in rage, "We traveled together years ago, he wasn't a trainer then, but he's fourteen now. He and his sister had a fight, and he took off into the woods to train..."

A bit of panic rose up in Looker, "The woods?" He hesitated for a second, "W-when you traveled with him, who else was with you?"

"May and... and A-ash..."

Looker rose to his feet, slipping the notebook into his jacket, "How long has he been missing?"

"A about three days-" Brock began, and Looker turned away. Someone that Ash knew was now missing, last seen in the woods. Images of Walker's and Cilan's burnt bodies rose into Looker's mind, both found in the woods around the League. Both people that Ash had connections with. Ash Ketchum was on the move again, targeting once more only people he knew, "W-wait- you don't think that-!" Brock cried as he watched Looker.

Looker took in a deep breath, then turned around, "Brock, if you'll please show me to the boy's sister, I'd like to ask her a few questions. I believe that Max's disappearance might have connections to my case," Looker's mouth was dry as he forced himself back into 'agent mode', but he had a case to work on.

Brock shook, "N-no..." He whispered, "Not M-max..."

Looker turned off the computer, hands shaking slightly. It seemed he now had another lead in his case, but not the kind that he wanted.

* * *

**On my profile/page/whatever it's called I'm putting a little section at the bottom called "Status Update". If you're wondering when the next chapter will be uploaded, check there. About once a week or so I'll update how far I'm into the chapter, and when I think it will be uploaded. If something comes up that keeps me from uploading I'll put what's going on and when I'll be able to continue writing under that section.**

* * *

**And so finally Ash's strange nightmares are explained! Only took 26 chapters to explain his nightmare... And now Brock and Looker think that Ash has gone after Max... I never give Ash a break, do I?**


	35. Chapter 35 along with Q&A-2 part 5

***11JJ11 quietly steps in, drops off the chapter, the Q&amp;A, and a list of excuses for not updating, then runs the other way as quickly as she can.***

* * *

_The League: What are the standard benefits the League provides? Like supplies for new trainers, are trainers hospital visits paid for, what sorts of health care is provided for Pokemon, burial policies, stuff like that? What is the standard duty of the Pokemon League, and what about trainer-non trainer relations? Are there ever any protests about pokemon training, do you have to release propaganda and such to help calm people down and help get your laws safely passed?_

**Lance:** "All health care is free for any Pokemon, captured or wild, and health care is free for any humans. There are starter trainer kits available for new trainers, other supplies must be bought though. The League is the main form of government on a regional basis, and we function under the Pokemon Master and the International Police. We mostly deal with Pokemon related issues, concerning gyms, Pokemon Centers, and similar things. Local law enforcement, like the Officer Jennys, deal with other issues, like thieves. There are very few people that aren't licensed as trainers, though not all of them are battling trainers. Most people that aren't trainers don't have problems with training, so there isn't much to worry about in that field.

"I heard once that there was a group actively protesting Pokemon training in Unova, but eventually it was revealed that was just a cover up for their criminal activities, so I guess that doesn't really count... Um, there are a few people that want to pass a law that would give Pokemon a say when it comes to being captured, but I believe that these creatures could easily overpower us if they wanted to. It isn't too hard to dodge a return beam, a Pokemon could leave if they really wanted, so I don't think that's necessary... _*Shrugs.*_

"The common people usually don't pay too much attention to what laws are passed, to be honest... The International Police usually keep things under control, and people don't really argue with them. They've handle most threats, like the psychics a while back, they passed laws that keep them from misusing their powers against the common people."

* * *

_Pidgeot:_ _When did Ash/Blaze tell you about Pikachu's death? How did you take the news? Do any of his other Pokemon not at the Oak lab (namely Squirtle, Butterfree and Primeape) know about this?_

**Pidgeot:** 'When I met back up with him. He was fleeing from Oak's lab and Fearow and his flock attacked him. I lead my flock against Fearow's and drove him off, and that's when Ash told me everything that had happened. The news was very hard to take, but I saw that Ash was taking it even worse than I was, so I decided to join him on his journeys once more to help him.

'I believe Squirtle knows, since he works with a police women. Primeape might have heard since he's with humans, but since Butterfree lives in the wild I don't think he knows.'

* * *

_Ash:_ _Does Ash treat Rotom like a Tamagotchi? My headcanon is that Rotom just wakes Ash up at random moments of the day, demanding food._

**Ash:** "... What on earth is a Tamagotchi...?"

**JJ: I don't think they have Tamagotchi in the Pokemon world.**

**Rotom:** _[Hehe~ I do enjoy waking up Ash at random moments. :D It's funny when he's annoyed. But not when he's mad. Avoid him at all costs when he's mad.]_

**Ash:** "Rotom doesn't eat food, he 'eats' electricity. He enjoys stealing the charge from my Poketch, which is very annoying. Do you know how hard it is to keep something charged when on the run? And that's without a ghost draining the battery too."

**Rotom:** _[I'll wake him up when the battery is running low. Or start playing annoying music. The fun never ends! :D Speaking of which he needs to come pick me up, me and Porygon are starting to go crazy in here.]_

* * *

_Ash:_ _Why don't you reveal any of your other pokemon in this story? Infernape for example._

**Ash:** "...I don't think they'd want to see me like this..."

**JJ: Outside of his main team, the Pokemon Ash has had out multiple times are: Elgyem, Rotom, Sceptile, Gliscor, Zoroark, Leavanny, and Latias. And sometimes Gengar, but he reminds Ash of Sabrina. The reason he doesn't let out his other Pokemon that much was told by Sabrina in chapter twenty, by getting into Ash's mind she learns that Ash is afraid for his other Pokemon to see what he has become. He claims it's for them, but Ash has become a bit selfish over the last few years, and I think that facing his other Pokemon is a hurdle he doesn't want to handle.**

* * *

_Brock:_ _So I have two questions for Brocko. One, what's your favorite color? And when did you start being so cool?_

**Brock:** "Um... I like the color... aquamarine. Like Misty's eyes. And... cool? If you say so, I guess... Thank you? I guess 'when' it started depends on what trait of me you'd considered 'cool'..."

* * *

_Brock:_ _What makes you think Ash did this? How would you feel if he were innocent? Who is leading the Pewter Gym? Any luck with Lucy?_

**Brock:** "What made me think he did it?! I _saw_ him! He was standing over Misty's burnt body with that- that- _monster_ of a Pokemon next to him, with blood on it! He couldn't be innocent, he was _right there!"_ _*Huffs angrily, trying to catch his breath.*_

"...I haven't dated anyone since Misty." _*Blinks away a few tears, shaking.*_

* * *

_May:__Are you dating Drew? Do you still compete in contests?_

_Max:_ _Do you have a full team of 6? Do you wish you could obtain a shiny Pokemon? Is Gardevoir very protective?_

**May:** "A yes to both questions! I wish Drew would have come to the Master League, I miss him..."

**Max:** "No, my team has five Pokemon. I have Grovyle, Gardevoir, Snorlax (who use to be May's Munchlax), Mightyena, and a Banette. I will have a full team when my Charmander egg hatches though."

**JJ: Note: In the last Q&amp;A I answered who Max's team was, but I changed it slightly since, which is why I answered this question again. He now has a Banette.**

**Max:** "A shiny Pokemon would be pretty cool! Maybe my Charmander will be shiny, though that's unlikely! And Gardevoir... She's more protective than May and my mother combined! Though May doesn't seem to care about me much lately..." _*Turns away bitterly.*_

* * *

_JJ__: Do you ship anyone in Pokemon? _

**JJ: I am a Pokeshipper and a Amourshipper, I can't decide on my favorite between the two! I like Fourthwheelshipping (BonnieXMax), for when they're older, of course. I also like Cavaliershipping (GaryxDawn). I like the idea of Marrsonshipping (AlainxMairin), but only when they are older.**

**In-game wise I love Ferriswheelshipping (NxWhite/Hilda/Touko or whatever you call her), this was my first Pokemon ship. I also like RedxLeaf/Blue(f)/Green(f) or whatever her name is. I named her Aoi in my other fanfic "The Path Anew" because I didn't want all the characters to be named after colors... (But Aoi means blue, so in a way she is still named after a color...)**

**I also ship PidgeotxLucario and RotomxPorygon, but those ships are limited to this story...**

* * *

_JJ__: What inspired you to write this story?_

**JJ: I decided to write this story after reading an Ash betrayal fanfiction and I wanted to try one out myself. I wanted to give my story an original twist, and give Ash a more realistic reason for why people would turn against him, which is where the crime side of the story came from. Ash's emotional issues came when I realized that after going through all this someone wouldn't be stable.**

* * *

_JJ:_ _How long are you estimating that this story will be? Will it reach its third birthday as a complete story?_

**JJ:** **I'll be honest, but I have no idea. I'd love to get it done within the next few months, but it just depends on how much time I have to write.**

* * *

_Scott__: How did the frontier brains take Ash being found guilty? Please tell us all of their opinions. Does anyone *cough* Anabel *cough* believe in his innocence?_

**Scott:** "I can't speak for all of them, but all of us were pretty shocked when we learned he was on trial. I mean, the kid was only fourteen at the time. After he ran away though that was the sign to most of us that he was guilty.

"Though nobody's said much, I suspect that a few of them of their doubts about Ash's accusers. Annabel would fall into that category, she never said anything against Ash."

* * *

_Giovanni's Blaziken:_ _How can you take innocent people's lives like that? Don't you have any remorse or regret about destroying their and all the people and Pokemon's they were tied to lives?_

**Blaziken:** 'I will follow my trainer to the grave. He is all I know, I barely remember my life from before I was smuggled into Kanto from Hoenn. We have become the strongest together, and we only grow more with each other. I feel little for people and other Pokemon, only the strongest have success in this world, and they fall short. It is better to follow Giovanni than to go against him.'

* * *

_Lucario:_ _Are you only able to talk through aura or was Blaziken not able to understand Lucario speech?  
_  
**Lucario:** _I have chosen not to speak of my own free will, I haven't spoken since I was a Riolu. The Blaziken could have understood me if I had spoken, but I didn't._

_I only talk through aura, but the only ones that can hear me are Ash, because of his aura abilities; other Lucario, since they can use aura as well; and psychics, since they can naturally sense energy. For some reason Max can hear me too, but that might be because of his Gardevoir._

* * *

_Sceptile:_ _How did you feel when Charizard attacked Ash and was almost going to do that? Why didn't you try to protect him as from what I understand a Pokemon can easily out of his/her Pokeball? And can you draw blood like Serperior and the others? And what exactly is your standing among Ash's Pokemon?_

**Sceptile:** 'Wait- Charizard attacked Ash?! And Charizard was almost going to do what?'

**JJ: Sceptile's been in a Pokeball for a while...**

**Sceptile:** 'No, not all Pokemon can exit a Pokeball at will... In fact we can't hear what's going on outside of the Pokeball unless it's expanded, which is how we hear orders before being released. In times of desperation a Pokemon can exit of their own, but it's rare and takes a lot of energy. Some Pokeballs have glitches though, and when that happens a Pokemon can exit on their own; like with Ash's Oshawott or Elgyem, or with Jessie's Wobbuffet. My Pokeball isn't like that though.

'No, I'm not combat trained. Only Ash's main team is. Though theoretically any Pokemon can spill blood if the situation is desperate enough, but I've never been pushed to that point. My standing... Like strength compared to the others? Not counting the ones trained for combat I'm one of the strongest, along with Infernape and Krookodile. Ash doesn't really use us that much, though I have come out of several occasions... I hope Ash is okay...'

**JJ: Well, that's all for the Q&amp;As! Thank you so much for the submissions, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"When will she wake up?" Max asked hesitantly, looking at the Gallade. The Gallade watched him with it's red eyes, and Max could hear a hum within the back of his mind, "I can't understand you without my Gardevoir," Max muttered, and the hum of the attempted telepathy faded away.

Max looked down at Sabrina, who was curled up on the ground, twitching in her sleep. The storm had died down some time ago, but with Sabrina fast asleep he had no idea of how to get back to the league, and besides, she still had his Pokemon with her. While Max had decided to believe what she had shown him about Ash, Max wasn't quite sure if he was ready to trust Sabrina. Ash had shown nothing but hatred and distrust towards her, and Sabrina had technically kidnapped Max, even if it was just to protect Ash.

Max shivered as his thoughts turned to Ash. Despite Sabrina telling him to try to sleep, Max hadn't been able to drift off like Sabrina had, so he had spent the entire stormy night alone with his thoughts and the glaring Gallade. While the fighting type didn't seem aggressive, his actions made it quite clear that he wasn't letting Max out of the cave without Sabrina, so Max had tried to ignore him while he tried to piece together the memories he had witnessed.

He was very careful when trying to view the memories that Sabrina had implanted within his mind, they were overwhelming and very vivid. He found it much easier just to think back on his dream when Sabrina had given him the memories, so he was simply remembering seeing them, rather than seeing the memory himself. There was three in total: Ash stranded in the mountains with no way out, Ash's Servine battling Officer Jenny, and... Misty's death.

Max flinched, quickly trying to block the image of his friend laying burnt on the ground, the Blaziken standing above her, and shivers ran up and down his arms. No wonder Ash couldn't even look at May's Blaziken, after witnessing all of that, then being practically abandoned... Max had only seen 'Blaze' a few times here at the league, but now all of his actions made much more sense now that Max knew the truth of who he was. But one question was still haunting Max's mind:

Now what?

Sabrina had told him simply to stay out of this, and to let her and Ash handle everything, but Max couldn't accept that. He _knew _the truth of what had happened. It was like an infection, he couldn't keep this to himself! People like May, the professor, and Brock, they needed to know this just as much as he did! They couldn't keep going on without knowing that Ash was innocent!

Ash was innocent... Those words hurt, they stung with the bitter feeling of guilt. They had done nothing, nothing while their friend was accused and blamed, while Ash suffered they had provided no support for him. They had left Ash, one of the most honorable people they knew, completely on his own to face a horrible fate.

Max felt his tears stinging his eyes, and he raised an arm to wipe them away. He shouldn't be crying right now, it did nothing and he was thirsty anyways, there was no need to cry away the little water he had. He glanced at Sabrina again, who was muttering in her sleep as if having a dream.

"Leave me alone..." She whispered, twitching, "You have no right to ask for my help..." She trailed off, mumbling quietly. Max slowly stood up, approaching his kidnapper. He glanced at Gallade, who was still guarding the exit of the small cave. Max nudged Sabrina's arm.

"H-hey," He said uncertainly, "Wake up," She turned over, but didn't awaken, "You said you'd take me back to the league in the morning, so please, wake up!" He said a bit louder, but still trying to keep his voice down a bit. Her eyelids fluttered, and he shook her gently once more. After a minute her eyes cracked open, and she blinked a few times, pushing herself into a sitting position. She wore a scowl on her face, and she rubbed her neck like it was sore.

"That stupid little thing," She muttered, "Why won't she get out of my mind..."

"Um..." Max shifted uncertainly, his mind in a tug-a-war with itself with whether he could trust this psychic or not. The International Police had only warned caution when approaching psychics, but Sabrina had gone on about how the International Police said false things about her kind.

Sabrina looked up at him, blinking a few times more, then she looked away, "Morning," She grunted, cobalt eyes hard. She seemed upset, though it didn't seem to be directed at him.

"Uh... hi," Max muttered back.

"You're ready to get out of here now," She said, as if reading his mind, and then Max realized that's what she was probably doing, "A deal's a deal. Just give me a moment, sleeping on a cave floor did _not _feel good on my back..." She slowly stretched, but couldn't stand up due to the low ceiling of the small cave.

"I want my Pokemon back," Max blurted out.

Sabrina picked up her discarded sun hat, setting it on her head, "When we get back to the league. Your Gardevoir would probably try to gut me if she saw me again, and you wouldn't want her to get hurt, would you? My Pokemon are just as protective, but much stronger than her."

"I wouldn't let her out..." Max went quiet, since Sabrina didn't seem to be listening to him. She just picked up her bag, crawling out of the cave and into the sunlight. Max followed her out into the muddy forest, her Gallade standing next to her like a guard. He was watching his trainer, but occasionally glancing back at Max, as if telling him not to run, but he wasn't about to go anywhere. Sabrina said she'd take him back, and even if Max didn't trust her personally, he still found himself believing her words, "What's... What's Ash been doing these last few years?" Max asked uncertainly, "Why is he at the league?"

Sabrina thought for a moment, "Ash has been jumping region to region trying to avoid being captured and simply trying to survive. I met up with him in Sinnoh, and he's been in your home region, Hoenn, for a little white until he came to the league. And he's here because..." She shook her head, "Because he's a stupid, blind, selfish idiot."

He had been in Hoenn, probably at the same time Max had been journeying. Max's stomach churned, he didn't know how he felt about that, "Um... since Ash is innocent," Those words felt so foreign on his tongue, and they tugged at the guilt in his heart, "That means he's still the same person I knew three years ago, not a monster, and I don't think selfish is the word to describe that Ash."

She snorted, "Looks like you're blind as well, so let me tell you this: Ash is not the same person you once knew. Yes, he's innocent; yes, he tried to protect everyone; but no, he's not the same. Ash has changed, and he is a very selfish person. Perhaps he doesn't enjoy that part of him, but in his mind he comes first. Did you know that he has _dozens_ of Pokemon on him, he has only let out ten or so these last few years? He's afraid of his own Pokemon of seeing what he's become."

Max took this in with silence, "...How did you decide that you could trust him?" He asked quietly, jumping around a large puddle of mud to keep up with Sabrina.

"...I've always trusted Ash," Sabrina said quietly, "Years ago he saved me from my own mind... How could I not trust him after that?" She looked away, "...But like you, I saw his memories. I saw the truth," Her gaze hardened, "And because of that I'm going to protect him."

"Why does he seem... so hateful towards you then?" Max asked, thinking back, and Sabrina glared at him, "He hates me because I saw his memories," She replied, and Max shivered. He saw Ash's memories as well, so wouldn't that mean...? "Don't you worry, I forcefully gave his memories to you, I didn't give you a choice. Ash won't hate you for seeing them, he'll just be more mad at me."

"Doesn't hate me anyways?" Max snapped, "I didn't do anything to help him. I thought he was guilty!"

Sabrina came to a stop, "Here we are..." She muttered, "This looks familiar..." She pulled out a Pokeball, facing Max, "I'm going to be honest, I don't know what he thinks of you. I know the only people he truly hates though are the ones that hurt his friends, but that doesn't mean that he won't be bitter about anything else. My advice, let me explain to Ash what happened, and you stay quiet and out of the way."

"But I want to help!" Max cried.

"The only help you'll be is to not interfere. Ash is not stable Max, and neither are his Pokemon. Let me make this clear: Stay away from him," Sabrina growled, releasing her Alakazam, and she turned to face the Pokemon, "Do you think you can teleport us to the league from here?"

"Zam," He nodded.

Max watched Sabrina for a moment longer, as she recalled her Gallade and as the Alakazam prepared to use Teleport. He couldn't sit here and do nothing, not after everything he had learned. How could Sabrina expect him to just act like nothing had changed, this had changed everything!

He shivered as the bitterness of his guilt rushed through him once more. He couldn't handle this, he had admired Ash, but had turned against them at Brock's words without even considering Ash's side, he had allowed Brock to place doubts in his mind without even giving Ash a chance. Just thinking about it made him feel physically ill.

Max closed his eyes, one step at a time. He was heading back to the league, and after he got something in his stomach he could figure out what to do from there.

* * *

Waking up felt horrible.

It was as if Ash's consciousness was being slowly dragged to the surface of morning, like an iron weight had rooted itself into his stomach, pulling him back down into the sticky feeling of drowsiness. He had slept soundly, but Ash felt like he had gotten no rest. His heavy eyes blinked wearily, rejecting the harsh light filtering in through the window, and his dry lips smacked together, mouth lined with a foul taste.

Ash slowly pushed himself up to his elbows, arms tingling as blood rushed into them, and his back groaning as he sat up. He had fallen asleep in a chair, leaning forward onto a counter, leaving his entire body sore and stiff. He blinked a few times, and Ash's heart started racing as he tried to remember where he was. His hands went up, tugging his loose hood firmly over his head, gulping. He shifted uncertainly, shoulder flaring up in pain as moved it. He quickly recoiled, cradling the aching limb. Ash shivered, then slowly pulled back the short sleeve of his hoodie, looking at the bloody bandage beneath.

_Charizard._

At first Ash didn't move, just sat there in silence as the events from yesterday swiftly played out in his mind. He went perfectly still as the scenes rushed through him, body too weary to respond as it struggled comprehended what had taken place. It was as if Ash didn't know how to react as he remembered, so instead he just sat there, quivering, tears stinging as they pricked his dry eyes.

Some part of him wanted to breakdown and start sobbing, but he didn't move. Crying did nothing but sap away time, and it had never helped. Nothing had helped him, not in years. Yesterday it had been the loneliness that had gotten to him, but today it was the hopelessness that began sinking in. No matter what he did he always ended up in pain, whether physical or emotional, and today was both. This was just a pointless struggle up an unclimbable mountain, only to fall back down to where he had started every time he fooled himself into believing progress could be made.

Ash took in a shaky breath, but something felt off. The horror of last night was still there, along side the overwhelming emotions, but... Ash felt calm. Not an 'all-is-well' calm, nor a reassuring calm, but he just didn't feel tense. For once his mind felt somewhat clear, able to organize his racing thoughts. Ash rubbed one of his wrists, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he looked around the room. Professor Oak's hotel greeted him, looking quite homely in the morning light, but only a sense of dread came over him. Ash knew he shouldn't be here, he shouldn't have allowed himself to be lead here. Last night he hadn't cared, but now... well, he still he didn't care, but-

"Sleep alright?" Ash jumped as Professor Oak's soft voice spoke. Ash slowly turned around, the professor was in the small sitting area, reading an old book. Samuel looked up from the yellowing pages, watching Ash with his gentle gaze.

"...I guess?" Ash replied quietly, shaking slightly. Professor Oak set the book on the lamp table, standing up.

"Let me get you something to eat," He offered, voice gentle like his gaze, but it only made Ash panic.

"...N-no... I'm fine...?" Ash muttered uncertainly, slowly sliding out of the chair, and Professor Oak suddenly frowned.

"Blaze... Y-your arm-" Professor Oak began, eyes going wide. Ash then realized that his sleeve was still rolled up, revealing his wounded shoulder. He quickly pulled down the sleeve to cover up the bandage, but Professor Oak had already seen it.

"It's fine!" Ash cried, hastily turning away.

"Fine?" Professor Oak muttered, "You're soaked in blood!" He carefully approached him, hesitating, and Ash pulled back, "Blaze... what happened?"

"...I... I fell down," This wasn't a complete lie, Charizard's blow had knocked him to the ground, "It's- I'm fine," Ash trembled.

Professor Oak shook his head is disbelief, "Were you bleeding this whole time? Why didn't you say something yesterday?" He placed a hand on 'Blaze's' other shoulder, making him flinch, "Can I look at it?" He asked, staring at his hood, as if trying to meet his eyes.

"No," Ash snapped, pulling away further and sinking back into his chair, "I said it's fine..."

Professor Oak sat next to him, still hesitating like he had yesterday, choosing each of his words with care, "Blaze, I'm well aware of this emotionally defensive act you put up. I know this isn't your true self, so don't bother trying to keep it up around me. I don't know why you're afraid to place trust in people, but I just want to help you. That wound clearly has not received any sort of treatment, please just let me see how bad it is, you're clearly in a lot of pain."

"That doesn't matter," Ash said hollowly, shaking, "...It doesn't even matter, I shouldn't even be here..."

Professor Oak didn't seem to know to reply, he just watched Ash with a sad look. He took in a deep breath, then reached for Ash's shoulder despite his earlier protests. He froze up as the professor's hand grazed his sleeve. Professor Oak paused, but when Ash didn't offer any more resistance he pulled the sleeve back, revealing the bloody bandage once more.

The cloth was so saturated with Ash's blood that it could no longer retain it, and small red drops rolled down his arm. He shivered, remembering the bloody sign outside the door he had seen within his dream. No, not dream... 'dreamscape', Azelf had called it...

_Azelf..._

Professor Oak touched the poorly wrapped bandage, drawning Ash out of his thoughts, "Did you bandage this up yourself?" He asked quietly, frowning.

"...No. My Serperior did," Ash muttered after a moment, and Professor Oak stood up.

"I'm going to rewrap it," Professor Oak said, voice firm so it gave no room for argument, "That bandage isn't doing you any good. I'll be right back," He headed down the hall, leaving Ash alone. Ash glanced at the front door, knowing that he could leave now with little effort.

"...Saur..."

Ash glanced back towards the hallway. Ivysaur was standing in the entryway, watching Ash with wide eyes. The grass type was pressed low to the ground, as if ready to sprint away at a moment's noticed. Ash blinked a few times as he watched the Pokemon warily enter the room, pressing against the walls. Ivysaur's eyes never left Ash as he inched across the room, stumbling back clumsily.

Ash didn't say anything to the grass type, only turned back around as he heard Professor Oak's footsteps as he returned. Out of the corner of his eye Ash saw Professor Oak set a few things down on the counter, before going into the small kitchen and soaking a cloth in water. After a minute he sat back into the chair next to Ash, watching him. Ash raised his head, and allowed him to undo the bandage that Serperior had put on him. He shivered as the now-red cloth was pulled away from the slashes, exposing his bloody arm to the cool air.

"Looks like it's mostly clotted over," Professor Oak muttered, but he couldn't clearly see the wound due to all the blood, "But still, that's a lot of blood..." He gently pressed the wet cloth against the shoulder, and Ash couldn't stop a wince. The professor paused for a second, before beginning to wipe away the drying blood. Silence clung to the air, and Ash looked away, feeling slightly queasy as a coppery scent filled the room. Ash noticed Ivysaur watching him still, pressed up against the edges of the couch, the flower on his back trembling, eyes filled with pure confusion.

"...Saur..." He muttered again, eyes flickering between Ash and Oak, as if something were about to happen.

Professor Oak lowered the cloth, now able to get a clear look at the shoulder wound. Three parallel slashes ran horizontally across Ash's shoulder. The cuts looked to be clean and not that deep, and barely any blood flowing from them now, but still the professor frowned.

"Blaze," Professor Oak began quietly, "This was not caused by a fall."

"..." Ash didn't respond- he didn't have any sort of reply.

"These were clearly caused by something with claws," Professor Oak studied the slashes for a moment, trying to identify the Pokemon that could have possibly made them. While the marks seemed somewhat familiar, nothing came to mind right away. The professor chewed his lip, then looked up into the dark void of Ash's hood, trying to meet his gaze.

"...It was a fall," Ash whispered, "...The force knocked me to the ground," He admitted after a moment.

"Were... you attacked?" The professor asked, but the only response he got was silence. Professor Oak stared at the boy he called Blaze, but could see nothing through the hood, "Blaze, these were clearly caused by some sort of Pokemon. Were you attacked?"

"It's fine..." Ash muttered uneasily, shivering as chills raced down his back, "I got it under control, it's all under control..." Ivysaur watched Ash for a moment, then looked away.

Professor Oak shook his head, then pressed a clean part of the cloth against the slashes again, and Ash recoiled at the harsh sting. The scent of chemicals filled the air as the professor continued tending to the slashes, setting down a bottle of medication to clean the wound. Professor Oak's thick eyebrows were knitted together in thought, and after a moment he spoke again.

"Blaze... Did one of your own Pokemon attack you?" He asked quietly.

Ash jumped back as the words left the professor's mouth, eyes going wide as the memories of yesterday washed over him again. He stumbled to his feet, backing away from Professor Oak warily. The professor stood up as well, holding out his hands in a calming manner, but with the bloody cloth in his hands it didn't quite have that effect.

"Look... I'm aware that your Pokemon are combat trained," Professor Oak hastily explained, but Ash was more alarmed, "I haven't reported it or anything, please calm down Blaze!"

"How?" Ash asked hoarsely.

"...By the way your Serperior acted and handled Ivysaur's combat attack. I... I also have a combat Pokemon under my care, legally though. I know how they act, and I also know how they act when they start to lose their bond with their trainers," Professor Oak hesitated again, "Blaze, _did_ one of your own Pokemon attack you? If you have a combat Pokemon that's reached that point where they turn on their trainer it's very dangerous for both you and the Pokemon-"

"_He's not dangerous!"_ Ash snarled suddenly, cutting him off.

"So one of them did attack you," The professor replied calmly.

"He didn't do anything! _He didn't do anything!"_ Ash backed away further, heart thundering in his chest. Ivysaur watched him with narrowed eyes, "It was my fault, okay!? It was my fault he lashed out! I made him mad, I'm the one that pushed him when he was stressed! I said horrible things to him- I blamed him for everything!" Ash sank to the floor, shaking, "I did this to him," He whispered, "I was trying to protect him and instead I destroyed him... I turned him into this... I blamed him, just like everyone else... I'm just like everyone else..."

"Blaze-"

"I'm so sorry professor..." Ash whispered, rocking back and forth, "I tried, I tried everything, but I'm falling apart, I'm destroying my own Pokemon... I shouldn't have taken them with me, I shouldn't have..."

"Blaze, please hold still, you're making your wound worse-"

"Who cares!" Ash roared, "This is nothing! I've had worse, _I've been put through worse!"_

"Blaze, please calm down!" Professor Oak cried, stumbling over to Ash, "I'm going to help you, okay? Please, just calm down, everything's going to be-"

"No. Don't tell me it's going to be fine," Ash whispered, "Because that's a lie. That's the biggest lie _I've _ever told, and that I've ever _been_ told. It's not going to be fine, because after hard times comes even more hard times. I know how life works, you get a few blissful moments that somehow is supposed to make up for every moment of pain you go through."

The professor just stared at him, seemingly at a lost for words.

"But hey, I don't get a choice, do I?" Ash muttered, "Last night I got all the information I need, I have no control over my life... Just a little shell that can be stuffed with willpower and forced to keep moving... I'll play along, there's not much else I can do anyways..."

"Blaze, please stand up and let me finish wrapping up your shoulder," Professor Oak said quietly. Ash looked up at him for a moment, then turned away. He made eye contact with Ivysaur, who stiffened as Ash faced his direction. The Pokemon's red eyes studied Ash, lower jaw twitching in thought. Finally Ash pushed himself to his feet, allowing Professor Oak to guide him back to the chair, there wasn't much else he could do.

Professor Oak hesitated once more, "Normally I would say that you should get a doctor to look at this-"

"No," Ash whispered fiercely.

Professor Oak sighed, "That's what I thought. Since it was one of your own Pokemon, you would be putting them at risk if you went in... But still, this isn't a simple scratch. I'm going to ask you to let me check this periodically, alright? I'm not a doctor, but I do have some experience in the medical field, and I don't want this to get worse or infected. You seem to be healing just fine, but a wound like this could probably end up needing stitches..."

Ash snorted, "I've had worse," He muttered as Professor Oak pulled out a clean bandage to properly bind up his shoulder with, "I've been shot in the leg with a bullet, poisoned and left to suffer. Trapped in the mountains with nothing but hope that the winter would claim me," Ash shifted, "...I'll be just fine, even if I don't want to be."

The professor watched him for a moment, hesitating like he always did with 'Blaze', "...Perhaps it would be best if... Well, if you, um... If you weren't alone for the next little while," Professor Oak began uncertainly, "...You're clearly not in a stable state, and I think it would be best if there was someone with you-"

"I get it," Ash muttered as Professor Oak finished wrapping the shoulder, "You don't trust me to be on my own after last night. Do what you want, this wouldn't be the first time..." Ash trailed off, and the professor gave him a questioning glance. Ash sighed, turning away, "...Last night wasn't the first time something like this has happened," Ash trembled, "Two years ago I- I tried to-" Ash shuddered as he thought back on Lake Valor, and he couldn't bring himself to finish, "...Someone stopped me, and Sabrina wouldn't leave me alone..." Ash drew back, and tears pricked his eyes, "I just felt so trapped and helpless and-"

"Blaze, don't force yourself to think about something you don't want to," Professor Oak said evenly, "Just... Just use these next few days to calm and find yourself. I'll be here to support you, not to control you."

Ash looked away, "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"...Thank you. For everything," Ash said quietly. The professor watched him for a moment longer, then simply nodded, but his eyes were lost in thought.

* * *

**Not too much action-wise this chapter, but I still think this was an important chapter.**

**So guys, sorry it took so long to update this chapter... I'm right in the middle of finals right now. I don't know when the next update will be, but hopefully sooner than this one was.**

**Well guys, today was the last of the Q&amp;A... Thank you so much guys for all of the questions! As of next chapter I'll go back to replying to the guest reviews at the beginning of the chapter!**


End file.
